Régulier
by Tidoo
Summary: Royai Ils n'étaient pas des amants réguliers. Ils ne s'aimaient même pas d'ailleurs. Ils se réconfortaient mutuellement, ou du moins ils voulaient le croire. Mais il suffit d'une fois pour que leur monde bascule. Avertissement : Spoiler et Lemon
1. Rappel à l'ordre de la réalité

_Avant toute chose, cette histoire est classée M pour de bonnes raisons. Elle raconte essentiellement les aventures de Roy et Liza, mais la partie privée. Le contenu est relativement explicite et sexuel, vous êtes prévenus. Tous les chapitres n'auront pas forcément de scènes crues, mais dans l'ensemble il y en a, c'est un peu la base même pas l'histoire.  
Ensuite, je fais beaucoup de références au manga (je ne me sers pas de l'anime) et souvent des chapitres qui ne sont pas encore publiés en France( en tout cas au début), donc si vous voulez découvrir l'histoire officielle au fur et à mesure des parutions, passez votre chemin.  
Mais si rien de cela ne vous gêne, allez-y et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 1 Rappel à l'ordre de la réalité**

Ils n'étaient pas des amants réguliers. Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. Ils n'étaient même pas vraiment amis. Des collègues de travail. Enfin, sans doute un peu plus que ça. Mais ils n'étaient pas amoureux, surtout pas. Ils se respectaient et se faisaient confiance. Ils comptaient l'un sur l'autre. Ils se motivaient mutuellement. Dans les moments de doute ou d'hésitation, ils pouvaient s'appuyer sur l'autre. Mais rien de plus. Pas de sentiments cachés, refoulés, effacés, oubliés, niés.

Ils avaient bien couché ensemble de temps à autres, mais ce n'était qu'une façon de se consoler. De mettre entre parenthèses le vide de leur existence. Ils n'avaient que leur travail dans leur vie. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de s'attacher. Il n'avait qu'un but, atteindre les sommets et prendre le contrôle du pays. Elle n'avait qu'un objectif, le soutenir et le maintenir dans la bonne direction. Il savait que s'il s'écartait un tant soit peu du chemin, elle serait là pour redresser sa route, et s'il se trahissait, elle n'hésiterait pas à l'abattre. En contre partie, il donnait un sens à sa vie. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, alors elle vivait pour lui et pour son but.

Seulement la réalité finit toujours par revenir frapper à la porte. Et ainsi, elle fut séparée de lui. Son plan de devenir le leader du pays ne passait pas inaperçu, et le rôle qu'elle avait non plus. Si bien qu'on la lui prit. Mais ce n'était que le début de la chute du paradis. Il n'y a pas que professionnellement qu'ils avaient fait une erreur. Ils n'avaient pas pensé que parfois la nature aussi leur jouait des tours. Alors même si ce n'était pas arrivé souvent, ils avaient parfois passé la nuit ensemble, et malheureusement, ils ne s'étaient pas contentés de discuter. En plus, depuis qu'ils ne travaillaient plus dans le même bureau, ils avaient besoin de se voir plus souvent en dehors. Et même si bien sûr, il ne s'agissait pas d'amour, mais plutôt de vide à combler, ils savaient au fond d'eux qu'ils ne dupaient personne. Ils connaissaient parfaitement les vrais sentiments de l'autre, et les leurs, mais se refusaient à les exprimer. C'était interdit donc ils utilisaient leur corps pour avouer ce que leur esprit refusait d'admettre.

Mais ce petit jeu a toujours des conséquences, et elles ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

Liza était coincée au bureau depuis une semaine. Le généralissime était en déplacement, et il n'avait pas souhaité qu'elle l'accompagne. Et pour tout avouer, elle ne s'était pas proposé. Elle se sentait fatiguée, et ça ne risquait pas d'aller en s'arrangeant dans la situation actuelle. Elle n'avait jamais été fan du travail administratif, mais quand elle était sous ses ordres à _lui_, elle le faisait naturellement. Elle allait même jusqu'à faire une partie du sien quand il était débordé. Et elle corrigeait systématiquement derrière, pour être tranquille. Elle ne lui laissait rien passer. Il devait être irréprochable pour gravir les échelons le plus vite possible. Mais maintenant, elle ne voyait plus l'intérêt de s'appliquer. Au moins son ancien supérieur était conscient de sa valeur et l'emmenait systématiquement sur le terrain. Il détestait la paperasse et lui était toujours reconnaissant de l'aider. Même si le travail de bureau représentait plus de la moitié de son temps, elle avait autre chose à faire et pouvait toujours se détendre avec le reste de l'équipe ou au stand de tir. Alors que maintenant, elle était piégée, n'avait pas le droit de sortir prendre l'air plus de dix minutes par jour au cas où un appel important arriverait et passait le plus clair de ses journées à attendre. Le courrier, puis les dossiers à trier, et bien sûr, le téléphone. Elle en était réduite aux tâches les plus ingrates, et n'avait aucun moyen de s'en échapper. Pourtant, elle était ravie de ne pas avoir à suivre le généralissime. Elle le détestait et n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver à assurer sa sécurité. Elle s'était engagée pour un seul homme et n'utiliserait ses compétences que pour lui. Elle le protégerait lui, et lui seul. Tant pis s'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle pour le moment.

Enfin le problème était qu'à l'heure actuelle, elle n'était pas vraiment en état de protéger grand monde, n'ayant même été capable de protéger elle-même. Elle était à la merci du tyran qui dirigeait le pays, mais pire encore, elle s'était mise toute seule, enfin pas tout à fait seule, dans une situation plus que délicate qui allait finir par poser de nombreux problèmes. C'est pourquoi elle était aussi fatiguée. Elle se traînait lamentablement dans les couloirs depuis plusieurs semaines, éprouvant chaque matin plus de difficultés que la veille à se lever, incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit sans le renvoyer aussitôt. Sans compter les sautes d'humeur, le tournis, la nausée et des envies incontrôlables. Il devenait de plus en plus délicats de faire bonne figure.

D'ailleurs ce qui devait arriver arriva. Elle finit par se trouver mal après le déjeuner, et ayant une fois de plus rendu son repas dans les toilettes, elle n'eut pas la force de rejoindre son poste. Elle n'était pas seule à ce moment-là et la jeune femme à côté d'elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser intimider. Elle n'était que sergent-major, mais elle avait bien compris que le lieutenant était malade et elle la traîna de force à l'infirmerie.

Bien sûr, Liza tenta de protester et voulut jouer de son statut d'officier supérieur pour faire céder l'autre, mais rien n'y faisait. Le sergent-major appela deux gaillards en renfort, et pour éviter d'ameuter tout le QG, elle fut obligée de se laisser faire et alla à l'infirmerie.

Elle expliqua rapidement la situation, essayant de jouer sur le fait qu'elle avait souvent des ennuis digestifs en période de stress, mais le médecin ne semblait pas très conciliant et voulait à tout prix lui faire des examens. Ce qu'elle devait absolument éviter. Heureusement pour elle, il y avait eu des incidents dans le centre ville, et plusieurs blessés arrivaient. Elle saisit l'opportunité qui lui était offerte et fila entre deux brancards. Elle promit tout de même de se faire surveiller avant de retourner à son poste. Mais comme ce n'était vraiment pas son jour de chance, à peine sortie de l'infirmerie, et toujours en train d'expliquer à un assistant médical que tout allait bien, elle rentra dans un officier. Pas n'importe quel officier d'ailleurs, mais très exactement le seul après son supérieur qu'elle ne voulait pas mettre au courant de la situation, le colonel Roy Mustang. Il revenait de sa pause café et voyant de l'agitation, il avait décider de venir jeter un œil. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à trouver son ancien lieutenant là, en plein débat avec l'équipe médicale.

Heureusement, il avait l'esprit vif et savait parfaitement pourquoi elle refusait de se faire examiner. Il prit sur lui d'intervenir et promit aux médecins qu'il veillerait personnellement à sa santé. Comme ils étaient tous débordés, ils n'en demandèrent pas plus. Sans oublier que pour la plupart, le lieutenant était encore sous son commandement. Il n'y avait donc rien de suspect dans cette affaire.

Roy la raccompagna à son bureau sans poser la moindre question. Elle lui expliqua simplement qu'elle avait eu une indigestion après le repas et il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Quelque part, elle était soulagée. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer avec lui, surtout maintenant. Quand enfin elle crut être libérée, il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule et dit simplement : « Vous n'êtes pas en état de rentrer seule. Quand vous aurez fini, passez à mon bureau, je vous ramènerai en voiture. »

« Mais monsieur... »

« Vous préférez que je vous reconduise à l'infirmerie ? » Il avait un sourire en coin qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Pas la peine de discuter.

« Très bien monsieur. Je vous remercie. » Liza salua et rentra dans son bureau. Au moins, vu le peu de travail qu'elle avait à faire, elle pourrait réfléchir à un plan pour ce soir. Elle ne devait pas rester avec lui, pas dans ces circonstances. D'un autre coté, elle ressentait encore la présence de sa main sur son épaule, la chaleur de sa paume, passant à travers le tissu... S'il essayait quoi que ce soit, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui dire non. Elle n'était même pas sûre de ne rien tenter elle-même.

L'après-midi s'étira interminablement. Elle n'avait pratiquement rien à faire et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux questions qu'il allait très certainement lui poser. Elle essayait d'inventer des réponses, mais elle ne trouvait rien de bien convaincant. Il n'était pas idiot, et il finirait bien par s'en apercevoir, alors pourquoi ne pas lui dire tout de suite ? Elle avait peur, voila. Liza Hawkeye, premier lieutenant, sniper et tireur d'élite était terrorisée à l'idée d'avouer qu'elle s'était laissée avoir. Qu'elle avait été négligente et qu'elle s'était fourrée dans une situation délicate dont elle ne voyait pas l'issue.

En fin d'après-midi, le temps sembla s'accélérer. Les minutes passaient à toute allure et elle n'avait toujours trouvé aucune solution quand l'heure fatidique arriva. Son seul espoir était qu'il ait un rendez-vous dans la soirée et que du coup, il ne puisse pas insister.

Liza soupira lourdement avant de quitter son bureau pour celui de son ancien supérieur. Heureusement pour elle, ses collègues étaient déjà rentrés et personne ne la verrait partir avec Mustang.

Lentement, elle se dirigea vers son poste, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'arriver qu'il l'attendait déjà devant la porte. Elle se sentait épuisée et avait la tête qui tournait. Peut-être d'avoir renvoyé l'intégralité de son déjeuner et donc d'avoir l'estomac vide depuis... Ce matin non plus, elle n'avait pas gardé son repas. En fin de compte, elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'elle avait réussi à manger effectivement quelque chose.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture, restant toujours deux pas derrière elle, contrairement à son habitude, pour veiller sur elle. La situation était inversée par rapport à l'ordinaire de leur relation. C'était à elle avant de veiller sur lui, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas la force de discuter. Elle s'assit rapidement sur le siège passager et manqua de s'endormir presque aussitôt.

Roy restait assis derrière le volant à la regarder. Il n'avait pas envie de démarrer pour la laisser chez elle, elle n'était pas en état et elle refuserait tout aide par principe. Son visage reposait sur la vitre et elle semblait détendue. Il ne l'avait pas vue ainsi depuis longtemps. La fatigue avait raison d'elle et elle n'arrivait plus à maintenir son masque impassible. Il la contempla en entier, profitant de l'occasion qui lui était offerte de l'observer et nota plusieurs changements. Elle avait maigri, mais ce n'était pas homogène. Il remarqua ses joues plus creuses qu'à l'ordinaire, les cernes sous ses yeux. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi nets que d'habitude et elle n'avait pas fermé sa veste. Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur sa poitrine et il se sermonna intérieurement de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Pourtant il ne pouvait se retenir. Ses seins, contrairement au reste de son corps, paraissaient plus pleins qu'avant. Et il mourait d'envie d'aller vérifier sa théorie directement à la source.

Liza dut sentir son regard insistant puisqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit faiblement.

« On peut y aller, je suis vraiment fatiguée. » Elle ne fit aucune remarque sur ce que son ancien supérieur faisait pendant qu'elle se reposait. A quoi bon de toute façon ? Ce n'était pas la première fois et il s'était contenté de regarder. Elle espérait simplement qu'il n'avait pas deviné.

Profitant qu'elle était un peu mieux réveillée, Roy lui posa quelques questions sur sa santé. Il s'inquiétait sincèrement. Il craignait que le Furher n'ait même tenté délibérément de l'empoisonner pour être sûr qu'il lui resterait loyal. Il avait lu une histoire concernant un homme adultère que sa femme empoissonnait tous les matins et ne lui donnait l'antidote que le soir.

Liza ne put s'empêcher de rire quand il lui raconta son histoire. De sa part à lui, c'était plutôt amusant. Des deux, c'était de loin lui le plus homme adultère !

Roy se rembrunit à cette remarque, contestant son statut d'adultère, dans la mesure où il n'était pas marié. S'en suivit un silence douloureux et pesant, les mettant tous les deux mal à l'aise. Il décida de changer de sujet et lui proposa l'adresse d'un médecin de sa connaissance, très discret qui pourrait se charger d'elle, mais elle déclina poliment.

Comme il insistait un peu, elle s'emporta et expliqua qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un médecin. A ce moment-là, elle se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux. Elle avait parlé trop vite. Heureusement pour elle, ils étaient quasiment devant chez elle, elle pourrait une fois de plus prendre la fuite.

Roy arrêta la voiture et Liza se précipita pour descendre après l'avoir remerciée et elle fut soulagée qu'il ne la retienne pas. A la place, il la suivit et l'accompagna jusque chez elle. Elle soupira et avança sans se retourner. Sa tête tournait encore et elle se sentait vraiment malade. La montée des marches fut une véritable épreuve et finalement elle fut reconnaissante que Roy l'ait suivie. Pour le dernier étage, il la porta presque. Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, son chien se précipita sur eux mais il eut le réflexe de le calmer.

Le colonel entraîna son ancienne subalterne dans l'appartement, l'aidant à rejoindre son lit. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et lui demanda à nouveau une explication. Liza resta les yeux fermés un moment espérant qu'il se lasserait, mais elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ça n'arriverait pas. Elle essaya de lui dire qu'elle avait attrapé un mauvais virus, mais il rétorqua qu'il ne voyait pas le rapport avec ses examens qu'elle refusait de faire.

La blonde se leva et enleva complètement sa veste. Elle ne voulait pas discuter avec lui et le meilleur moyen était de faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Elle partit se prendre une douche chaude mais quand elle revint il était toujours là, assis sur son lit. Il lui tendit une tasse brûlante. Devant sa mine septique, il expliqua que c'était un remède familial contre les problèmes digestifs. Une sorte de grog pour le ventre. Liza renifla le contenu de sa tasse et ne put retenir une remarque sarcastique.

« C'est le genre de produit qu'on boit pour se soigner, avec comme principe que ce qui nous ne tue pas nous rend plus fort ? »

Roy eut un sourire en coin et se contenta de répondre : « Tais-toi et bois ! » Elle obéit sans discuter et fut agréablement surprise. Malgré une odeur peu encourageante, la boisson était plutôt douce et horriblement sucrée. Elle s'assit à coté de lui et posa la tête sur son épaule.

« Merci beaucoup… »

Il se redressa un peu et la prit mieux dans ses bras. Elle sentait la chaleur l'envahir et malheureusement elle savait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle buvait. S'il continuait à lui caresser la nuque de cette manière elle ne répondait plus de rien. Il trouva un point particulièrement sensible à la base de son cou et elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Elle avait tellement envie de plus… Elle n'aurait eu que son peignoir à enlever pour être à lui. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. D'un coup elle se redressa et retrouva son allure professionnelle.

« Il est tard, monsieur, vous devriez rentrer. Merci encore pour tout. »

Roy la regarda, stupéfait puis amusé. Elle n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça.

« J'imagine que tu n'as rien mangé de la journée ? »

Ce fut au tour de Liza d'être surprise. Elle répondit un peu vite et encore une fois s'en vraiment réfléchir. « Non, mais je suis fatiguée alors… » Il la coupa d'un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Repose-toi, je m'occupe de tout. »

« Merci, monsieur, mais ça va aller… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Et tu pourras m'expliquer un peu ce qu'est cette mystérieuse maladie qui t'empêche de faire une simple prise de sang ! »

Elle jura discrètement mais pas encore assez pour qu'il ne l'entende et il se moqua d'elle gentiment. Elle finit son grog et s'allongea sur son lit. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qui était prévu. Si jamais on les surprenait, ils auraient de gros problèmes, encore plus que celui qu'elle vivait en ce moment.

Liza dut s'endormir car Roy la réveilla doucement en lui tendant un bol de soupe. Il avait approché une chaise de son lit et restait à coté d'elle. Il avait enlevé sa veste et remonté les manches de sa chemise. Il semblait parfaitement à son aise dans son petit appartement.

« Alors ? »

Elle resta concentrée sur son bol et se contenta de le remercier une fois de plus.

« Je ne parle de la soupe, Liza et tu le sais. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et finit par lui dire poliment mais fermement : « Ecoute, Roy, j'apprécie beaucoup ta sollicitude, mais je suis sûre que tu as mieux à faire que de jouer les gardes-malades. Il y a des milliers de filles qui attendent dehors pour avoir un peu de ton attention, si tu allais t'occuper d'elles ? »

Il parut un instant vexé, puis réalisa que c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait, qu'il se vexe et qu'il parte. Il lui sourit et répliqua : « Si tu le prends comme ça, on va faire différemment, tu me dis ce que tu as ou je fais mon examen et mon diagnostique tout seul. »

Cette fois Liza pâlit. Enfin, elle pâlit encore plus. La situation devenait de pire en pire. D'une voix tremblante elle demanda : « Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? »

Roy eut son habituel sourire en coin et s'approcha un peu plus. Il la débarrassa de son bol qu'il posa à la cuisine et s'installa confortablement à coté d'elle sur le lit. Il posa doucement sa main sur son visage, en dessinant les contours du bout des doigts.

« Déjà, tu as l'air particulièrement fatigué. Ensuite tes joues sont plus creuses ce qui me fait croire que tu ne manges pas correctement depuis plusieurs semaines. Ou que tes problèmes digestifs ne datent pas d'hier. » Elle ne fit que battre imperceptiblement des paupières, mais il prit ça comme une confirmation. Ses mains descendaient sur son cou, recommençant son massage, ce qui redéclencha la même réaction que précédemment. Sa peau la brûlait dès qu'il la touchait, et la piquait en anticipation. Il glissa sous son peignoir pour lui caresser les épaules et continua, sans tenir compte de ses réactions.

« Ensuite, tu es tendue, et j'ai l'impression que ça s'aggrave à mon contact, comme si tu avais quelque chose à cacher… » Il lui parlait au creux de l'oreille, et elle sentait son souffle chaud sur sa nuque ce qui la faisait frissonner. Il continua sa descendante, défit la ceinture pour séparer les deux pans de son peignoir. Elle était incapable de résister. Ses mains se promenaient les longs de ses cotes et lui confirmèrent son impression précédente. Il vérifia par acquis de conscience l'état son ventre puis se concentra sur ses jambes. Ses cuisses étaient toujours parfaites et fermes, mais elles semblaient plus étroites et ses jambes devenaient encore plus fines.

« Tu as maigri. » Il la regardait depuis le bout du lit, et elle se sentit rougir. Elle était nue, son peignoir ne la couvrant plus que de la poitrine aux hanches. Roy laissait courir son regard et ses doigts sur tout son corps et elle n'avait aucune envie de l'arrêter, bien au contraire. Il attrapa sa cheville et la porta à ses lèvres, mordillant doucement la chair du mollet, couvrant son parcours de baisers et remontant vers le genou. Liza ferma les yeux et se laissa envelopper par la douceur de ses lèvres sur sa peau.

Roy avait toujours été fasciné par les jambes des femmes, mais de loin celles de Liza étaient celles qu'il préférait. En plus, elle était particulière sensible à certains endroits. Il commença à lui lécher l'intérieur du genou ce qui la rendait folle. Sa langue remontait sur sa cuisse, toujours par l'intérieur et elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Elle était épuisée, voulait simplement retrouver le calme et la douceur de son lit, et elle se retrouvait à moitié nue devant son ancien supérieur qui semblait bien décider à jouer avec elle alors qu'elle n'était pas en état de se défendre.

« Roy… Arrête… » Elle essayait de lutter, mais la bataille était perdue d'avance. Il lui sourit et tout en lui mordillant le cou remonta vers son oreille pour lui répondre.

« Je n'en ai aucune envie et toi non plus. En plus, je ne fais que t'examiner pour le moment… »

Liza soupira et continua de se débattre mollement : « Tu sais bien qu'on ne doit pas… Et tu n'es pas médecin » Elle avait du mal à organiser ses idées, il la coupait régulièrement pour l'embrasser. Chacun de ses baisers était aussi brûlant, délicieux et passionné que ses caresses. Elle avait envie de lui, ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle attendait, alors pourquoi résister ?

Il la ramena d'un coup à la réalité en murmurant une fois de plus dans son cou : « Je ne suis peut-être pas médecin, Liza, mais je ne suis pas idiot. Certains symptômes ne trompent pas... » Et comme pour prouver son argument il attrapa un de ses seins, qui, comme il l'avait estimé, était plus rond qu'à l'ordinaire et commença à le masser en douceur.

« Tu n'as pas maigri de là… »

Liza s'appuya sur un coude pour le regarder pendant qu'il continuait ses caresses et le surprit même à lui lécher le ventre. Il glissa ses doigts en elle et trouva très exactement ce qu'il pensait. Il la regarda langoureusement pendant qu'elle perdait la tête sous ses assauts. Elle retrouva ses esprits un instant et comprit qu'il savait. Elle demanda fébrilement : « Et ça ne te pose pas problème ? Tu n'es pas fâché ? »

Roy lui sourit et posant sa main libre sur sa joue, l'embrassa plus sérieusement. Il la libéra enfin et plantant ses yeux dans les siens ajouta : « Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas que ta faute, que je sache. Et au moins, maintenant, il n'y a plus que risque... » Elle sourit faiblement, pas vraiment convaincue, mais profita du plaisir qu'il était prêt à lui offrir.

Il était sur le point de la pénétrer quand il conclut avec un sourire ironique : « En plus, tu sais, ma chérie, aussi incroyable que ça puisse te paraître, ça n'a jamais été que sexuel entre nous... » Et d'un coup de rein, il s'enfonça en elle, l'empêchant par la même de répondre.

Ce n'était certainement pas la manière la plus élégante de lui dire les choses, mais elle n'aurait jamais accepté une vraie déclaration. Ils avaient joué ensemble et il n'allait pas la laisser seule assumer les conséquences de leurs actes.

La lune était haute dans le ciel, éclairant les deux amants, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Pour la centième fois de la nuit Liza s'excusait de n'avoir pas été plus vigilante. Roy posa la main sur son ventre, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

« Combien de temps il nous reste avant que ça ne se voie ? »

Liza soupira. « Je ne sais pas, j'ai de bons abdos, et l'uniforme n'est pas trop moulant à ce niveau là, donc je dirai six ou sept semaines, sans trop de problème. » Roy sourit encore plus et l'embrassa encore une fois.

« Alors il va falloir passer à l'action plus vite que prévu. »

* * *

_J'ai mis très longtemps à enfin finir ce premier chapitre. L'avantage c'est qu'il se suffit en lui-même. Il y aura une suite, pour savoir comment ils en sont arrivés là, mais je ne sais pas quand. J'ai hésité à le mettre ne sachant pas quand je pourrai le continuer, puis je me suis dit qu'il pourrait faire l'affaire. Vous serez patients..._


	2. Faire face le lendemain

**Chapitre 2 Faire face le lendemain**

Elle fut réveillée par l'odeur du café. Roy sortait de la douche, seulement couvert d'une serviette enroulée autour des hanches et préparait le petit déjeuner. Il avait bien conscience que dans son état, il valait mieux privilégier quelque chose de léger et se contenta de faire griller du pain pour ne pas l'incommoder avec l'odeur des œufs. Voyant qu'elle ouvrait enfin les yeux, il lui sourit et lui apporta une tasse. Liza se redressa un peu, tira le drap avec elle pour se couvrir et le remercia. Plus que tout au monde, elle aimait le trouver près d'elle au réveil. Ils avaient couché ensemble plus souvent qu'ils n'auraient dû, mais ils restaient rarement ensemble jusqu'au lendemain pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons. seulement cette fois, elle n'avait pas eu la force de le chasser et il n'avait pas eu l'air de vouloir la quitter de toute façon.

Ils s'offraient rarement le luxe de vivre comme un vrai couple, après tout, ils n'en étaient pas un. Encore que maintenant, il espérait qu'elle accepterait enfin de lui faire une vraie place dans sa vie. Il ne la blâmait pas d'avoir été prudente, il lui avait maintes fois donner des raisons de l'être, mais il voulait toujours lui faire comprendre que malgré tout, elle était à part.

Ce qu'il vivait avec elle était radicalement différent. Il avait eu quelques aventures passagères, mais jamais rien de sérieux. Depuis le début, il avait été amoureux d'elle, et depuis le début, il s'était comporté comme un idiot, lui donnant toutes les raisons du monde de le détester, ou au moins de le rejeter. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle s'était accordée des pauses, mais elle lui était toujours revenue. Ou plutôt, il avait toujours pu lui revenir. Il n'y avait que deux règles strictes qu'elle lui avait imposées.

Jamais on ne se fait surprendre, pour ne pas mettre la carrière de l'autre en danger. Et le pire, ce qui le faisait encore souffrir, même aujourd'hui, surtout aujourd'hui, jamais on ne parle de sentiments.

Plusieurs fois il avait essayé, mais elle se renfermait dans sa coquille et refusait de lui parler pendant des jours. Il avait réussi une fois. Une seule. La première fois qu'il l'avait dit. La première fois qu'elle l'avait entendu. Mais il n'était encore qu'un gamin et il s'était comporté comme un imbécile.

Roy enroula son bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Il s'installa à coté d'elle, se blottissant sous les couvertures pour profiter un peu de sa chaleur. Il était content. Il aurait dû être inquiet ou ennuyé mais honnêtement il se sentait heureux. Peut-être même plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il restait à coté de sa maîtresse, encore à moitié endormie et savourait ce moment de plénitude.

Il dut perdre un peu la notion du temps puisque d'un coup, il la sentit essayer de se lever. Il se redressa et la regarda avec surprise.

« Tu fais quoi au juste ? »

Liza lui jeta un regard noir comme il faisait tout pour la garder au lit et répondit simplement :

« Il faut que je me prépare, je dois être au bureau dans moins d'une demi-heure ! »

Roy débarrassa les tasses et se leva. Il prit son air très sérieux, ce qui pour un homme seulement vêtu d'une serviette n'était pas évident, et lui ordonna de rester au lit. Comme elle ne semblait pas décidée à coopérer, il choisit d'employer la manière forte. Il se souvenait parfaitement des commentaires de Maes sur son épouse, avant la naissance d'Elysia. Son point faible, une libido poussée à l'extrême. Il allait donc utiliser cette arme contre elle.

Liza n'avait jamais été bien farouche avec lui, ce qui l'avait même plusieurs fois surpris, tant sa nature professionnelle était réservée et froide. Mais en privé, et en particulier dans ce cadre-là, elle révélait sa vraie nature. Et dans son état actuel, elle ne pourrait certainement pas se refuser. Si en plus, Roy pouvait en profiter pour la contraindre à rester au lit, alors il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

A peine posa-t-il les mains sur elle qu'elle se sentit fondre. Ce n'était pas exactement le meilleur moment pour ce genre d'activité, mais après tout, s'il en avait envie... Elle ne savait pas quand elle le reverrait dans ces conditions, et elle devait bien admettre que son corps réclamait beaucoup plus d'attention dernièrement et que sa volonté s'émoussait rapidement. Il savait parfaitement y faire avec elle, connaissant par cœur chaque recoin de sa peau ainsi que tout ce qui la faisait fondre. Elle avait beau essayé de se convaincre qu'elle ne devait pas, la bataille était perdue d'avance. Ses mains se promenaient librement de son cou à ses seins, appuyant là où il fallait, caressant tout sur leur chemin. Il la bascula sur le lit et se plaça rapidement au-dessus d'elle pour l'empêcher de se lever puis d'un geste habile de la cheville lui écarta les jambes. Comme prévu, elle capitula et se laissa complètement aller.

Liza l'embrassait sans retenu, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le forçant à se coller en davantage à elle. Elle se noyait dans son odeur, fraîche et musquée, se plongeant dans le creux de son cou pour inhaler un peu plus son parfum. Au passage, elle mordillait sa nuque, laissant sur son passage les marques de leurs activités. Ses baisers dans son cou étaient autant de brasiers qu'il alimentait en continu et ravivaient même par ses caresses.

Le feu n'était pas son élément pour rien. Liza devenait brûlante sous ses assauts répétés et s'offrait entièrement. Roy déclenchait un véritable incendie dans son ventre et lui seul était capable de l'apaiser.

Il lui fit l'amour intensément. Elle était encore plus réceptive qu'à l'ordinaire et plus encore que les autres fois, il voulait rendre cette occasion inoubliable. Elle était sienne, maintenant il en avait pleinement conscience. Lui seul pouvait la mettre dans un état pareil et il n'allait pas gâcher une opportunité de la faire jouir. Liza avait une particularité très personnelle qu'il n'avait jamais retrouvée ailleurs et qu'il était très fier d'être le seul à connaître.

Il s'activait en elle pour obtenir le résultat tant attendu. Les vagues du plaisir la submergeaient et elle lui donnait ce qu'il espérait. Elle éclata de rire. Mais un rire particulier. Un rire profond, sincère et soulagé. Un rire que peu d'hommes avaient entendu, et qui maintenant, lui était réservé. Quand d'autres pleuraient ou hurlaient, Liza riait. C'était sa façon d'exprimer la plénitude qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Roy put lui aussi se laisser aller et il rit avec elle. Il avait pris son habitude, ce qui lui avait parfois valu des réactions outrées de ses partenaires. Mais le problème ne se posait plus depuis longtemps déjà. La seule avec qui il aimait réellement pratiquer se trouvait dans ses bras, enroulée autour de lui, en train de l'embrasser.

A regret, il se dégagea de son étreinte et se leva. Elle se leva avec lui, enfilant rapidement un haut de pyjama et se précipita vers la salle de bain. Elle était déjà en retard, alors pas question de perdre une minute supplémentaire. Malheureusement, Roy ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il récupéra ses vêtements de la veille, s'habilla rapidement et dès qu'elle sortit de la douche l'attrapa pour la remettre au lit. Elle essaya vainement de se débattre, mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Il se posa à coté d'elle et lui expliqua partiellement son idée.

« Liza, tu dois absolument rester ici. Le fait que tu sois malade est ma meilleure couverture pour avoir passé la nuit ici. » Il soupira. C'était lamentable. Il aurait dû pouvoir dormir chez qui il voulait sans en rendre compte à qui que ce soit. Il aurait dû pouvoir rester avec elle, lui tenir la main, lui dire que tout irait bien, l'accompagner chez le médecin, écouter les battements de son cœur et faire des projets pour leur avenir. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux et l'embrassa. Un baiser qui se voulait chaste mais qui se transforma rapidement en baiser passionné, la repoussant dans les oreillers.

Roy retrouva son calme et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle semblait prête à écouter.

« Liza, je t'… » Son regard se durcit. Il aurait dû pouvoir lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Comme un fou. Plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Qu'en cet instant, il aurait tout abandonné, son poste, son alchimie, sa carrière, son rang. Tout. Simplement pour rester près d'elle. Mais il n'avait pas le droit. Elle ne l'accepterait pas. Il soupira à nouveau et se reprit.

« Liza, je t'en prie. Reste ici pour aujourd'hui. Je me charge de tout. »

Elle soupira à son tour et posa sa main sur la sienne. Ses yeux restaient dans les siens. Ils se parlaient par silence depuis si longtemps qu'il fut surpris d'entendre à nouveau sa voix.

« Vous allez être en retard, colonel. »

Il lui sourit, avec son air malicieux.

« C'est une habitude chez moi. Et personne ne va me le reprocher… » Il déposa un baiser sur son front et ajouta : « En plus, Lieutenant, cette fois, c'est à cause de vous. Si vous n'étiez pas aussi mal en point, je n'aurais pas à jouer les gardes malades et je serais à l'heure. »

Elle voulut protester mais fut une fois de plus interrompue par ses lèvres. Il n'avait aucune envie de la laisser, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« Essaie de manger quelque chose. Il faut prendre des forces dans ton état. » Il se leva et prit enfin la direction de la porte. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour lui signaler qu'il lui avait laissé de quoi faire un vrai petit déjeuner et partit rapidement.

Liza soupira un instant puis se décida à avaler un morceau. Elle prit une pomme dans la corbeille de fruits du salon, mais n'arriva pas au bout. A la troisième bouchée, son estomac protesta et elle se précipita à la salle de bain. Après s'être rafraîchie, elle décida de s'habiller et d'aller à la pharmacie. Elle devrait pouvoir trouver quelque chose pour calmer son ventre. Mais quand elle voulut ouvrir la porte, celle-ci était bloquée. Roy l'avait enfermée chez elle. Elle commença à fulminer mais préféra ne pas s'emporter. A quoi bon de toute façon ? Il était parti maintenant. Elle tourna en rond pendant un moment, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se refaire du café. C'était la seule chose qu'elle semblait pouvoir avaler et garder. Elle trouva alors un message que Roy lui avait laissé et le parcourut plusieurs pour être sûre de tout saisir. Elle devait rester au lit, se reposer et profiter de sa journée tranquillement pour être en forme ce soir. Il s'occupait de tout concernant les affaires militaires, elle n'avait même pas à prévenir qu'elle était malade. Si elle ne le connaissait pas si bien, elle aurait juré qu'il se défilait.

Mais dans les circonstances actuelles, il devait plutôt avoir un plan bien précis et préférait la laisser en dehors de ses histoires. Elle ne mentait pas bien, donc autant qu'il se débrouille seul pour justifier son retard, et surtout la raison pour laquelle il avait passé la nuit chez son ancien lieutenant.

Liza trouva son petit déjeuner qui l'attendait sur la table. Roy lui avait laissé des tartines de confiture et une pleine tasse de son breuvage étrange avec pour consigne de le boire avant d'avaler quoi que ce soit d'autre. Où avait-il trouvé les ingrédients pour préparer tout ça était un des autres grands mystères de son amant.

L'infusion fit son effet et elle put manger normalement. Elle avait pour instruction du docteur Roy de toujours commencer par du lait sucré pour calmer les crampes de son estomac, et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, ça semblait fonctionner.

Liza s'occupa tant bien que mal toute la matinée, profitant de son temps pour ranger un peu les cartons qui traînaient dans son appartement depuis son arrivée à Central. Elle commençait seulement à faire un peu de place sur une étagère quand elle entendit un drôle de bruit vers sa porte. Evidemment, il fallait que ce soit maintenant, quand elle était en équilibre sur tabouret et les mains prises qu'on décidait de l'embêter. S'il s'agissait d'un cambrioleur, elle ne pourrait pas faire grand chose dans cette situation.

Les pires scénarios lui venaient à l'esprit quand elle vit sa porte s'ouvrir. Une petite tête passa et un cri strident retentit. Hayate se précipita sur la nouvelle venue et la jeune femme ne put retenir un hurlement de stupeur en voyant Liza.

La blonde resta bloquée dans sa position et l'intruse avança vers elle d'un air paniqué.

« Mademoiselle Elizabeth, vous devriez vous reposer ! » Elle lui tendit la main et l'aida à descendre de son tabouret avant même de s'être présentée.

Comme Liza la regardait avec surprise, la jeune femme s'excusa et lui donna enfin quelques explications. En réalité, ce qui la surprenait le plus, c'était qu'elle l'appelle Elizabeth, personne n'utilisait plus ce nom depuis son père.

« Je m'appelle Milly, et monsieur Roy m'a appelée ce matin pour que je m'occupe de vous. Il a dit que vous étiez fatiguée et qu'il faudrait quelqu'un pour veiller sur vous. » Elle avait un sourire ravi, si bien que Liza n'osa pas la contrarier immédiatement en lui disant qu'elle allait bien. Elle regarda Milly, et essaya de se souvenir si elle la connaissait. C'était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, vingt-cinq tout au plus, les cheveux châtains clairs tirés dans une épaisse queue de cheval qui lui descendait jusqu'aux omoplates. Elle avait de grands yeux verts et paraissait extrêmement heureuse. D'une voix calme et posée, Liza lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait chez elle et comment elle connaissait Roy. Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle était sûre qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu.e Milly partit alors dans un monologue laborieux, racontant sa rencontre avec le colonel alors qu'elle était serveuse dans un bar, comment il lui avait sauvé la mise face à des clients un peu trop entreprenants et toutes les aventures qu'elle avait connues grâce à lui.

Ce qui ressortait très clairement de son discours, c'était qu'elle était une grande fan de l'alchimiste de Flamme. Une de plus, pensait Liza non sans une certaine amertume.

Comme si Milly lisait dans ses pensées, elle ajouta : « Mais c'est un grand honneur de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle Elizabeth. Depuis le temps qu'on entend parler de vous… »

Liza lui jeta un regard interrogateur, mais la brune n'en dit pas plus. Elle se contenta de ricaner en se levant. Elle avait apporté un plein sac de nourriture et se mit rapidement aux fourneaux sans tenir compte des protestations de l'occupante des lieux. Sa seule réponse était que le colonel lui avait demandé de s'occuper d'elle et qu'elle comptait bien remplir sa mission.

Lasse de discuter, Liza voulait reprendre son rangement, mais Milly le lui interdit et l'envoya au lit. Elle devait se reposer, c'était clairement les instructions de monsieur Roy.

Liza fut surprise de se faire réveiller par Milly à l'heure du déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas du tout conscience de s'être endormie ni même d'avoir été particulièrement fatiguée. La jeune femme lui sourit et lui expliqua que dans son état, c'était parfaitement normal. Liza fronça un peu les sourcils à la mention de 'son état', mais ne pipa mot. Elle se leva et s'installa à table, constatant avec plaisir que Milly lui avait préparé un repas digne d'une princesse. Elle voulut la remercier, mais l'autre se contente de sourire en la servant. Milly restait debout à coté ce qui la mettait relativement mal à l'aise et Liza finit par la persuader de lui tenir compagnie, à défaut de manger avec elle.

Liza n'était pas très curieuse naturellement, mais elle voulait comprendre ce que cette jeune femme faisait réellement chez elle. Pendant qu'elle dormait, en plus du repas, elle avait aussi fait du ménage et pas mal de rangement si bien que Liza se sentait redevable. C'est alors que Milly finit par avouer.

« Vous savez, mademoiselle Elizabeth, c'est un honneur pour moi d'avoir été choisie par monsieur Roy. Quand les filles ont su qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de vous, elles voulaient toutes y aller. Mais il m'a demandé à moi, parce qu'il sait que j'ai plus l'habitude. J'ai neuf frères et sœurs, alors je sais m'occuper des autres. Et en plus, c'était toujours moi qui m'occupais de notre mère quand elle attendait mes frères, vu que je suis l'aînée, donc bon, j'avais plus d'expérience pour ce genre de chose… » Elle rougissait un peu en parlant, n'osant pas la regarder dans les yeux. Liza ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde voulait la rencontrer, et ne put s'empêcher de poser la question. La réponse la surprit encore plus que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Milly lui expliqua que depuis qu'elle travaillait au bar, elle entendait parlé du colonel qui aidait toujours les autres. Toutes les filles avaient le béguin pour lui. Et quand elle l'avait rencontré, elle avait compris pourquoi. Milly rougit encore plus et baissa la tête en s'excusant.

Liza ne put s'empêcher de rire. Roy avait toujours eu beaucoup de succès auprès des filles, ce n'était un secret pour personne, et surtout pas pour elle. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait de ses soirées, et avait appris à ne plus s'en soucier. A ce moment-là Milly releva la tête et lui fit face.

Effectivement, le colonel plaisait aux filles et il les sortait de temps en temps, mais il ne passait jamais la nuit avec. Plusieurs avaient essayé de lui faire des avances, proposant de le remercier pour certains services qu'il leur rendait, mais il avait toujours refusé. Il ne se confiait pas beaucoup, mais tout le monde savait combien il tenait énormément à 'Elizabeth' alors si elle pouvait lui rendre service, et en plus rencontrer cette mystérieuse femme, si importante pour lui, elle était comblée.

Liza fut surprise par la conviction de la jeune femme, mais aussi par le fait que malgré son air jovial et innocent, elle en savait bien plus sur les pratiques de ses collègues que ce qu'elle avait imaginé au départ. Milly était peut-être serveuse dans un bar, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle faisait des 'extras' avec les clients, contrairement à d'autres. Et la patronne du bar, madame Christmas, veillait bien à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Après avoir donné toutes ses explications, Milly débarrassa et mit une fois de plus Liza au lit. Cette dernière fut surprise de ne pas avoir eu de nausée et d'avoir mangé normalement. A croire que les bons soins de Roy et Milly avaient suffi à calmer son estomac. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus intensément qu'elle sombrait à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Liza émergea au bruit de conversation. Elle reconnaissait la voix de Milly, mais il y avait une autre voix, plus grave qui lui répondait. Un homme était chez elle, et ce n'était pas Roy. Elle commença à se lever quand elle aperçut Milly à l'entrée de l'alcôve.

« Vous êtes réveillée ? Le docteur est là. » Elle lui avait parlé doucement, comme on parle à un enfant, tout en gardant le sourire. Liza voulut se lever mais Milly lui dit de rester coucher. Elle partit chercher le médecin et revint quelques secondes plus tard, accompagnée d'un homme âgé, plutôt petit, les cheveux grisonnant et les yeux bridés. Il se présenta comme le docteur Xiao, ami de Roy et il venait pour l'examiner à sa demande.

Liza comprit tout de suite à son physique qu'il était originaire de Xing, et son nom et son accent ne faisaient que lui confirmer son impression.

Le médecin lui prit sa tension, vérifia son pouls, sa gorge et son ventre, mais ne lui fit pas enlever ses vêtements. Il posa simplement son stéthoscope sous sa chemise et après quelques instant le lui tendit en souriant. Liza entendit alors les battements rapides d'un cœur, caché au creux de son ventre. Elle resta immobile et lutta difficilement contre les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. A la fois l'émotion de ce qu'elle entendait, mais aussi tout ce que cela impliquait. Les futurs changements de sa vie, de celle de Roy. Son absence. Le fait qu'ils ne seraient jamais un couple comme les autres. Elle sentit une main serrée la sienne et elle se força à ouvrir les paupières. Le docteur Xiao lui dit que tout allait bien et la prévint qu'il devait simplement lui faire une prise de sang pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas d'infection en cours. Il se chargerait de faire parvenir les résultats directement à l'armée s'il y avait le moindre problème justifiant un arrêt prolongé.

Il lui sourit avant de partir et lui confia un petit outil oblong, ressemblant à une petit trompette, pour faire écouter son 'ventre' aux autres. Roy saurait où le lui rendre.

Une fois le médecin reparti, Milly lui apporta une tasse de thé, mais Liza préféra se lever et l'accompagna au salon.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient encore en pleine conversation quand Roy arriva. Milly lui sauta au cou, puis rougit et s'excusa en regardant Liza. Roy aussi semblait mal à l'aise, et la situation s'aggrava quand la brune demanda le plus naturellement du monde :

« Vous finissez tôt, colonel. Votre horrible lieutenant vous a enfin laissé un peu de temps libre ? »

Liza manqua de s'étouffer dans sa tasse et regarda les deux avec surprise. Elle avait passé toute la journée avec Milly, à se faire expliquer combien Roy tenait à elle, et maintenant elle était devenue l'horrible lieutenant ? Il devait y avoir un problème quelque part.

Le colonel essaya de rattraper l'affaire en plaisantant avec Milly, mais rien n'y faisait. Liza savait ce qu'elle avait entendu. La brune ne comprit pas en quoi elle avait gaffé, mais préféra les laisser seuls pour s'expliquer. Encore une fois, elle remercia Liza, alors que ça aurait dû être l'inverse, et lui redit combien elle était heureuse de l'avoir rencontrée. Elle conclut dans un sourire en félicitant le colonel pour son choix et referma la porte avant de le laisser protester. Il resta bloqué un instant à regarder dans le vide. Il allait devoir fournir quelques explications et il n'était pas très sûr qu'elles correspondent aux attentes de sa maîtresse.

Quand il se retourna enfin, il remarqua qu'elle était retournée dans son lit, sans doute pour être dans une position confortable étant donné l'inévitable longue conversation qu'ils allaient avoir. Il la rejoignit lentement, se forçant à ne pas prendre la fuite tout de suite et priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas armée. Il vit tout de suite à son regard qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir y échapper et il soupira.

Liza lui fit signe de s'asseoir à coté d'elle, sous les couvertures. Elle se blottit contre lui, prête à écouter.

Roy resta silencieux longtemps, cherchant ses mots, puis finit par se lancer.

« Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. Mais je crois que le mieux, c'est de parler des règles entre nous. »

Liza redressa la tête pour le regarder bien en face. « Les règles ? »

« Oui, les règles que tu as fixées. Je crois qu'elles ne sont plus d'actualité. Et qu'elles ne l'ont jamais vraiment été… » Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, voyant le débat qui se jouait dans son esprit.

« Tu m'expliques ? »

« C'est très simple, Liza. La règle 1, c'était qu'on ne mettait pas la carrière de l'autre en danger. Dans la situation actuelle, je crois que c'est raté. J'ai mis ta carrière en danger en te mettant dans cette situation, et comme je suis responsable de ton état et que je n'ai pas l'intention de me défiler, tu mets ma carrière en danger, parce que ça va bien finir par se voir… »

Liza baissa la tête pour réfléchir. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de lui dire, et surtout ce n'était pas de ça qu'elle voulait parler. Elle allait protester quand il la prit complètement dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Un vrai baiser tendre et amoureux. Beaucoup plus gentil que ceux du matin. Aussi passionné, mais cette fois, il n'y avait pas le désir immédiat de la luxure. Il avait certainement envie d'elle comme elle avait envie de lui, mais pas pour tout de suite. Ces choses-là pouvaient attendre. Il avait des sujets plus importants à aborder avant.

« Liza, je déteste la règle 2. Je l'ai toujours détestée mais maintenant, je ne la supporte plus. Et elle n'a plus aucun sens. Tu sais parfaitement ce que je ressens pour toi. Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je veux vraiment que tu me croies. Ça n'a jamais, je te jure, jamais, été une histoire de sexe entre nous. Je t'… » Une fois encore il s'arrêta en voyant son regard désespéré. Elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

« La dernière fois que tu l'as dit, Roy, je ne t'ai plus revu pendant près d'un an. Alors s'il te plait, non. »

Il baissa la tête. Il s'était tellement comporté comme un imbécile à cette époque que même maintenant, plus de dix ans après, elle n'avait toujours pas confiance.

« Je n'irai nulle part, Liza… Je veux être près de toi, toujours. Je veux rester avec toi, être là pour toi, pour vous… » Il posa sa main sur son ventre en souriant. Il voulait cet enfant. Et il le voulait avec elle.

« Et Elizabeth ? » Elle avait un sourire malicieux en demandant ça, mais elle voulait vraiment une explication. Roy fut surpris, et se dit que c'était peut-être là sa solution.

« Elizabeth ? C'est très simple, c'est l'amour de ma vie. Elle est belle, intelligente, gentille, douce. Bref, elle est parfaite. Elle est peut-être un peu tatillonne et soupe au lait parfois, mais ça ne me gêne pas. Je l'aime comme ça. »

Liza leva un sourcil mais resta silencieuse pour le laisser continuer.

« J'ai promis à son père de veiller sur elle, et très franchement, c'est la meilleure promesse que j'ai faite. En fait, on est un peu fiancé tous les deux, même si elle est pas très au courant… »

Cette fois Liza eut du mal à se retenir de commenter, mais en voyant son air moqueur, elle préféra ne pas insister.

« Et depuis quand vous vous connaissez ? »

Roy sembla réfléchir un instant et répondit simplement : « Depuis que je suis adolescent, je suis fou d'elle. Mais je ne me suis pas toujours bien comporté avec elle. Pourtant, elle est toujours là pour moi, et je veux passer le reste de ma vie à rattraper tout le temps que j'ai perdu à ne pas être avec elle. Je ne la mérite certainement pas… »

« Ca, c'est à elle de décider, non ? »

Roy sourit tristement. « Oui, mais j'ai peur qu'elle le sache et qu'elle préfère rester sans moi… »

« Et pourquoi ? A ma connaissance, tu es plutôt un brave garçon. Et comme me l'a répétée Milly tout l'après-midi, tu es un très bon parti, et toutes les filles te veulent, dans leur lit ou ailleurs… » Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire en le voyant se renfrogner un peu plus à chaque mot.

« Justement. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle croit que j'irai voir ailleurs ou que les autres comptent. »

« Si elle te connaît, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, elle le sait. Tu flirtes pas mal, racontes beaucoup, mais en réalité, il ne se passe pas grand chose. Sauf avec ton horrible lieutenant. J'ai toujours un doute sur la nature exacte de vos relations… Elle a beau être froide et distante avec tout le monde, elle a toujours les yeux sur toi. Et je ne crois pas une seconde que ce soit simplement pour ta protection. »

Cette fois, Roy récupéra son sourire.

« Tu crois ? Je n'ai rien remarqué… »

Liza lui sourit et répondit simplement : « Si, moi je crois qu'elle est amoureuse de toi. Dommage que tu n'aies d'yeux que pour Elizabeth… »

Roy se redressa et planta ses yeux dans les siens et prenant son air le plus sérieux conclut : « Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkeye, je vous aime. » Il sourit et l'embrassa. Cette fois, son baiser était plus intense, plus exigeant. Il ne voulait pas seulement ses lèvres, mais bien tout son corps. Et comme à chaque fois, elle le lui offrit, cédant sous ses caresses. Le désir irradiait depuis son ventre jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, sa peau vibrait au contact de la sienne. Il était le seul capable la mettre dans un tel état. Une béatitude absolue après une tempête des sensations toutes plus agréables les unes que les autres. Une fois le calme revenu, Liza posa sa tête sur son épaule et demanda calmement : « Mais comment on en est arrivé là ? »

Roy posant alors sa main sur son ventre, toujours souriant et répondit tranquillement : « C'est une longue histoire, mon amour… Mais je crois que tu la connais aussi bien que moi. »

_Et voilà pour le chapitre 2 et la fin du prologue en quelque sorte. Bon je reconnais que c'est horriblement cheesy et que les risques de caries sont élevés vu la dose de sucre. Mais promis, les prochains chapitres seront nettement plus sombres. J'arrêterai au moins quelques temps de sombrer dans le pot de miel...  
Pour répondre à Lili (j'adore tes coms, merci beaucoup, ca me fait toujours hyper plaisir), le titre représente toute l'histoire. L'idée m'est venue avec la première phrase. Ils ne sont pas des amants réguliers. En fait, le but est plus ou moins de montrer que si, mais ils en avaient pas conscience, ou ne voulaient pas en avoir conscience. Donc régulier, parce que c'est ce qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre. Mais c'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée du monde...  
J'espère que c'est plus clair comme ça. Bon, et sinon, j'adore aussi les coms des autres, mais souvent je peux leur répondre donc je leur dis merci directement._

_Le prochain chapitre commencera le début de leurs aventures avec leur première rencontre chez le père de Liza. Je vais essayer de garder le rythme, mais comme toujours, je promets rien. D'un autre coté, vu la longueur de mes chapitres, vous avez de quoi vous occuper un moment  
A bientôt j'espère, et merci d'être passé me lire !_


	3. Au commencement

**Chapitre 3 Au commencement**

Quand il était arrivé la première fois pour suivre l'enseignement de maître Hawkeye, il avait cru que tout irait vite. Il avait seize ans, et à cet âge là, la patience est rarement très développée.

Roy avait toujours été un bon élève et il se considérait comme particulièrement intelligent. Il pensait naïvement que parce qu'il avait de bons résultats scolaires et qu'il était motivé, il apprendrait l'alchimie en peu de temps. Mais son maître était très différent de ceux qu'il avait eus à l'école. C'était un homme froid et distant, passionné par ses recherches, qui ne parlait de rien d'autre que d'alchimie.

Roy suivait ses cours avec applications, passant ses journées à écouter les théories de son professeur, ses soirées plongé dans les livres à déchiffrer des formules compliquées et ses nuits à rêver de transmutation. Maître Hawkeye l'avait tout de suite mis en garde sur les interdictions et les impostures de l'alchimie. Sa science permettait beaucoup de choses, mais ce n'était pas de la magie. Il pouvait transformer les choses, mais jamais il ne créerait quoi que ce soit.

Au début, Roy ne venait que deux fois par semaine suivre les cours. Il empruntait des livres et étudiait chez lui, en plus de ses cours pour l'école. Puis trouvant que son élève en valait la peine, son professeur lui proposa de rester chez lui pour l'été. Il pourrait ainsi apprendre plus vite et rester concentré. Les trajets prenaient du temps et cela éviterait à Roy de transporter son matériel ou ses livres entre chez lui et chez son maître.

Il n'aurait dû rester qu'un mois, mais la réalité fut différente comme toujours. Au départ, Roy appréhendait un peu de se retrouver seul avec ce vieil homme au regard trouble. Maître Hawkeye était un solitaire et à part la visite quotidienne d'une dame très discrète qui semblait tenir la maison et leur servait le déjeuner, il ne se passait rien. Les journées étaient entièrement consacrées à son entraînement, variant les approches et les théories, mais jamais de discussion personnelle. Les premiers soirs, il fut surpris de trouver son dîner prêt sur la table de la cuisine et de devoir manger seul. Les jours passant, il s'habitua à ce mode de vie. Les choses semblaient se faire naturellement. Son linge était lavé, son lit refait au propre toutes les semaines, et il trouvait son petit déjeuner à la cuisine dès qu'il se levait. Rien ne venait perturber son enseignement. Il était là pour apprendre et tout était mis à disposition pour qu'il reste concentré.

Ca faisait presque trois semaines qu'il étudiait à plein temps et il ne faisait aucun progrès. Il commençait à comprendre les bases, mais il était incapable de transmuter quoi que ce soit. L'entraînement intensif ne semblait pas porter ses fruits. Il connaissait par cœur les éléments de décompositions chimiques, savait les différences entre les alcalins et les allogènes, pouvait réciter sans problème les formules des réactions de base pour créer des alliages, mais était incapable de le mettre en pratique.

Il ne pouvait pas dormir. L'ouvrage sur lequel il travaillait ne faisait que lui parler de choses qu'il connaissait déjà et un vrai sentiment de frustrations l'envahit. Sans faire de bruit, il descendit à la cuisine et pensa se faire chauffer un peu de lait pour dormir. Son maître vivait au rez-de-chaussée, sa chambre étant à coté de son bureau, et Roy ne voulait pas le déranger. Il se dirigea à la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds et fut stupéfait d'y trouver de la lumière.  
Le salon était vide, et la porte de la bibliothèque était fermée, donc son maître devait être couché. Aurait-il oublié d'éteindre avant d'aller au lit ? Le vieil homme perdait un peu la tête parfois quand il parlait de ses recherches, mais pour le reste, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.

Roy avança doucement et entendit des bruits de vaisselles. Il y avait bien quelqu'un à la cuisine. Il hésita, pensant qu'il pourrait remonter discrètement, mais la curiosité dominait. Son maître semblait toujours en dehors des réalités matérielles communes mais dans ces circonstances, il pourrait peut-être lui parler un peu, en dehors de l'alchimie. Il vivait chez lui depuis plus de trois semaines, venait suivre ses cours depuis prêt de trois mois et il ne savait rien de sa vie ni de sa famille. Un homme seul n'avait pas besoin d'une si grande maison, il devait avoir une raison pour rester ici. Il prit une profonde inspiration et entra, se disant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Sans regarder à qui il s'adressait, il prit un air sûr de lui et annonça : « Bonsoir mai... »

Les mots restèrent dans sa gorge. Il se trouva nez à nez avec un gamin d'à peine quinze ans, en short et t-shirt et en train de nettoyer les assiettes du dîner. Sa propre assiette, encore pleine, attendait sur la table.

Le gamin le regarda d'un air un peu interloqué mais pas plus surpris que ça de le trouver là. Comme il restait planté en face de lui, il finit par demander : « Vous vouliez quelque chose ? » Sa voix était douce mais ferme, peut-être un peu aiguë, mais quoi de plus normal à son age ? Ce garçon avait du caractère, il le remarqua immédiatement. Ce qu'il nota aussi, c'était cheveux blonds et courts et ses yeux chocolats perdus dans le vague. La ressemblance lui coupa le souffle. Ce garçon devait être le fils de son maître. Les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux. Pourtant, sa peau était plus délicate et ses mains plus fines. Il le dévisagea de haut en bas et nota une chose étrange. Ce 'garçon' était bâti de façon harmonieuse, mais un peu trop en formes pour quelqu'un de son age. Roy laissa couler son regard sur sa poitrine et rougit. Son t-shirt était certes ample, mais il finit par remarquer qu'il tirait un peu à certains endroits. Une fille. Roy rougit encore plus et baissa les yeux. Elle avait des jambes magnifiques aussi…

Elle commençait à trouver déplaisant de se faire dévisager ainsi et quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur ses seins, elle sentit la colère monter en elle rapidement. Au moment où elle allait exploser, il baissa la tête et marmonna quelque chose.

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix agacée.

Roy leva pitoyablement les yeux et, évitant son regard dit simplement: « Vous êtes la fille de maître Hawkeye... » Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais elle se crut obligée de répondre. Après tout, son père n'avait pas fait les présentations. Elle se ressaisit et tendit la main après l'avoir essuyée sur son short.

« Elizabeth Hawkeye. Vous êtes monsieur Mustang, j'imagine ? »

Roy hésita un peu et finit par lui serrer la main. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de comportement, surtout de la part d'une fille de cet age. Au lycée, ses camarades lui parlaient normalement, l'appelant simplement par son prénom. Et les filles, en général, rougissaient dès qu'il croisait leurs regards et se mettaient à ricaner comme des dindes. Et si jamais elles se décidaient à lui parler, le résultat donnait souvent un bégaiement inaudible ou quelques remarques aguicheuses pour les plus téméraires. Le fait que cette gamine soit complètement indifférente à son charme réveilla quelque chose en lui. Il voulait la connaître, il voulait lui plaire, il voulait... Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait précisément, mais il avait bien l'intention de tout faire pour le trouver.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Roy, je ne suis pas tellement plus vieux que vous. »

Il essaya un de ses sourires, mais elle semblait parfaitement immunisée.

« Vous vouliez quelque chose, monsieur Mustang ? » Elle reprit son air ennuyé et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il sentit mal à l'aise et commença à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Eh bien, je n'arrive à rien ce soir, ni pour l'alchimie ni pour dormir... » Pourquoi lui racontait-il ça ? Il ne la connaissait même pas et il lui racontait déjà sa vie ! Décidément, il manquait vraiment de pratique à être enfermé dans cette maison. Il toussota avant de reprendre, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre.  
« Je venais prendre un verre de lait, mais si ça vous dérange, je repasserai plus tard... » Il se sentait complètement idiot. Pourquoi se comportait-il de cette manière ? Ce n'était qu'une gamine.

« Comme vous voulez... » Elle n'avait ni confirmé ni infirmé le fait qu'il la dérange, mais elle s'était simplement retournée pour continuer sa vaisselle. Roy se sentit vexé. Il n'aimait pas du tout son attitude. Elle devait avoir quatorze ans et n'avait rien de particulièrement intéressant. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Il resta à la regarder en silence. Ses cheveux étaient trop courts et elle n'était pas du tout féminine. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à décrocher ses yeux de son visage ? Ses yeux étaient marrons, plutôt quelconques, son visage rond et trop pale, enfin bref, elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Mais elle avait cette lueur dans le regard, une profonde tristesse, mêlée à une sorte de douleur incommensurable et une force incroyable. Elle s'appliquait à ne pas montrer d'émotion, mais il devinait toute la détresse qu'elle devait ressentir et il se sentait proche d'elle. Il voulait la rassurer, la protéger. Il venait de la rencontrer, mais il se sentait lié à elle. Elle avait beau être froide, distante, et relativement désagréable, il savait que ce n'était qu'une carapace. Il s'approcha de l'évier et s'assit sur le rebord du comptoir pour être en face d'elle. Il attrapa un torchon et commença à essuyer les assiettes qu'elle avait posées dans l'égouttoir.

Au début, elle fut surprise de le voir rester, et encore plus de le voir l'aider. Mais elle appréciait sa compagnie. Il avait un coté arrogant un peu agaçant, mais il avait un certain charme. Un peu trop peut-être. Le genre à tomber les filles comme il voulait. Ca ne prenait pas avec elle, malheureusement. Elle restait silencieuse, concentrée sur sa vaisselle. Le nombre de plats diminuait rapidement et elle se sentait se vider au rythme de l'évier. Contre toute attente, elle aimait être là, à coté de ce garçon qui lui parlait pour la première fois, même si en fait ils ne se parlaient pas vraiment. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il demanda :

« Pourquoi je ne vous ai jamais vue avant ? »

Elizabeth sourit. Une esquisse de sourire en réalité mais Roy sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui parcourir le corps. Allait-il réussir à briser la glace ?

« Parce que vous ne regardez pas, monsieur Mustang. »

Il lui décocha un regard interrogateur et son sourire s'élargit, au plus grand plaisir de son interlocuteur.

« Vous êtes toute la journée dans le bureau de mon père ou perdu dans vos livres. Ouvrez les yeux sur le monde. L'alchimie est une science merveilleuse, mais elle ne sert à rien enfermée dans des manuscrits. Ses bases reposent sur la nature, et jamais vous n'avez pensé à aller l'étudier de près... »

Il fut piqué par cette remarque et répondit immédiatement : « Parce que vous, vous êtes experte peut-être… »

Elle le regarda avec surprise et il se sentit un peu idiot. Evidemment, elle était la fille d'un des plus grands alchimistes de la région, alors elle devait connaître beaucoup plus de choses que lui sur le sujet. Et elle n'avait fait que lui donner un conseil, pour l'aider à apprendre plus vite.

Roy commença à bredouiller des excuses, mais il se prit une giclée d'eau froide en plein visage avant de finir sa phrase.

« Hé ! Mais ça va pas ! »

Elizabeth avait l'air plutôt satisfaite de sa mine déconfite et rétorqua simplement en se séchant les mains : « Je voulais juste vous ramener à la réalité. Vous êtes tellement suffisant… »

Roy prit un air outragé et elle éclata de rire. Il fut stupéfait par sa réaction, mais ce qui le surprit le plus fut cette sensation bizarre dans son ventre. Il ne pouvait décrocher ses yeux de cette gamine qui se moquait de lui. Et pas parce qu'il était vexé, mais parce qu'il était fasciné et envoûté par son rire.

Elle finit par retrouver son calme et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand il la rappela.

« Vous ne mangez pas ? » Il désigna son assiette, toujours pleine, restée sur la table. Elle sourit et répondit : « Je vais chercher du lait. »

Elle revint quelques instant plus tard et lui tendit la bouteille encore scellée. Roy la remercia et commença à fouiller la cuisine à la recherche d'une casserole pour se faire chauffer son lait, mais ne trouvait rien.

Encore une fois Elizabeth prit les choses en main et moins de cinq minutes, elle lui versa une tasse de lait chaud, dans lequel elle avait fait infuser deux bâtons de cannelle. Il se sentait de plus en plus idiot devant cette gamine silencieuse.

Elle resta à table à manger son plat vraisemblablement froid, toute seule, à une heure où tout le monde normalement dormait. Il la regarda un moment sans rien dire, puis n'y teint plus et demanda :

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

Elizabeth leva un sourcil, et après avoir pris le temps d'avaler, elle répondit simplement : « J'habite ici. »

Roy rougit un peu devant la bêtise de sa question et se reprit : « Je veux dire, pourquoi êtes-vous à la cuisine maintenant ? Vous ne mangez pas avec votre père ? »

Elle ne dit pas un mot et continua à manger.

« Moi, encore je comprends que je sois seul, maître Hawkeye ne va pas changer ses habitudes pour moi, mais je pensais que vous passiez du temps ensemble… »

« Eh bien, vous pensiez mal. » Sa réponse était plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, et elle rougit un peu avant de se reprendre.

« Mon père est toujours plongé dans ses recherches. Je ne trouve pas très plaisant de dîner avec un fantôme. Et comme il se couche avec les poules, j'aime autant vivre à mon rythme. »

Roy médita sur ses dernières paroles avant de recommencer ses questions ;

« Et au déjeuner, vous ne venez jamais avec nous. Je ne vous fais pas peur, j'espère… » Il avait un sourire en coin sur cette dernière remarque qui la fit sourire.

« Ne vous surestimez pas, monsieur Mustang. Juste les conversations d'alchimistes m'ennuient. » Elle se leva pour laver son assiette, mais il la lui prit des mains et se mit devant l'évier. Comme elle avait l'air surprise, il s'expliqua : « Je me fais pardonner pour vous avoir importuné, mademoiselle Elizabeth… »

Encore ce sourire. Elizabeth sentit une étrange chaleur dans sa poitrine, et ses joues la chauffaient. Elle murmura un merci avant de se cacher derrière sa tasse de lait.

Roy remarqua tout de suite la jolie teinte rosée qu'avait pris son visage et se sentit envahi d'un immense sentiment de fierté. Il avait peut-être ses chances. Non pas que cette gamine l'intéresse vraiment, mais il la trouvait assez mystérieuse, et étant curieux de nature, il voulait simplement apprendre à la connaître.

De toute façon, il ne pouvait s'agir de quoi que ce soit d'autre, il ne l'avait rencontrée que quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt.

Elizabeth avait fini son lait et elle ne voyait aucune raison de rester avec ce garçon, qui commençait à la mettre mal à l'aise. Il la regardait avec insistance, comme s'il cherchait à déchiffrer son âme, et elle se sentait à découvert en face de lui. Aucun de ses amis n'avait cette intensité dans les yeux, la rendant complètement vulnérable. Elle allait rejoindre sa chambre quand il demanda, d'un air faussement détaché :

« Comme je vais rester encore un moment, je me disais que si ma compagnie ne vous est pas trop déplaisante, nous pourrions… enfin… serait-il possible que nous dînions ensemble ? »

Une fois encore, sa fierté prenant le dessus, Elizabeth ne put retenir une remarque sarcastique :

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous allez rester ici longtemps ? » Elle aussi avait un sourire en coin, et pour la première fois, ils se souriaient mutuellement. Une sorte de décharge électrique passa entre eux, mais aucun ne put comprendre pourquoi.

Roy ne se laissa pas démonter et répliqua : « Et bien, je ne crois pas que maître Hawkeye prenne très souvent des élèves à domicile, donc il doit penser que j'en vaux la peine… » Il avait encore cet air suffisant qui l'agaçait tant. Elle voulait lui rabattre son caquet une bonne fois pour toute, mais effectivement, c'était la première fois que son père prenait un élève à plein temps. Pourtant, elle n'allait pas le laisser gagner sur une victoire aussi facile.

« Il n'est pas infaillible, vous savez…Et vous n'êtes venu là que pour un mois, parce que ça l'arrangeait. Donc vous ne serez ici que pour encore une semaine tout au plus… »

Roy se sentit un peu vexé par le peu de confiance qu'elle avait dans son intelligence, mais préféra retourner son argument à son avantage.

« Du coup, vous ne pouvez pas refuser de m'accorder votre compagnie, vous ne vous engagez pas pour longtemps. »

Elizabeth fut prise de cours. Comment répondre à ça ? Et puis, pourquoi refuser ? Elle n'appréciait qu'à moitié de dîner toute seule, donc sa proposition pouvait être des plus sympathiques, même si elle n'allait pas l'avouer.

A la place elle se contenta de hausser les épaules en répliquant : « Comme nous habitons tous les deux cette maison, je ne peux pas vous empêcher d'être à la cuisine en même temps que moi, monsieur Mustang… » Elle avait une étincelle particulière dans le regard qui l'amusait et lui plaisait.

Il reprit son air détaché et continua : « En effet. Si on se retrouve pour les repas, ce ne sera que par pur hasard étant donné que nous vivons sous le même toit. »

Il lui sourit encore une fois, et elle le lui rendit.

« Alors bonne nuit, monsieur Mustang. On se reverra peut-être. »

« Bonne nuit, mademoiselle Elizabeth. On se reverra sûrement. »

Ils montèrent l'escalier ensemble puis chacun partit de son coté avec un essaim de papillons dans l'estomac.

A partir de ce moment-là, Roy prit l'habitude de finir sa journée dans le jardin. Il mettait en pratique les conseils de la fille de son maître et se concentrait à étudier la nature à sa source. Ou de moins ce fut ce qu'il prétendit les premiers soirs, quand il attendait le retour d'Elizabeth, assis sur le perron à contempler les arbres. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient dupe, mais ils prétendaient plutôt bien.

Roy faisait la conversation, racontant à sa nouvelle amie l'avancée de ses recherches, ses difficultés et tout ce qui remplissait ses journées. Elizabeth était beaucoup plus discrète sur ses activités, mais elle l'écoutait avec intérêt, prenant un malin plaisir à le remettre en place dès qu'il partait dans une envolée lyrique sur l'alchimie et ses vertus. Ou quand elle le trouvait un peu trop prétentieux.

Comme elle l'avait supposé, son père fit les démarches nécessaires pour que Roy reste chez eux plus longtemps. Il le considérait comme un élève digne de confiance et voulait vraiment s'impliquer dans sa formation.

Grâce au soutien d'Elizabeth, Roy s'accrocha, même s'il avait beaucoup de mal à suivre les théories de son maître. Elle était toujours là pour lui remonter le moral ou le conseiller même s'il découvrit à sa grande surprise qu'elle n'avait jamais suivi la formation de son père et donc ne connaissait que peu de chose à l'alchimie.

Et bien sûr, elle n'oubliait pas quelques piques de temps en temps, pour le plaisir de l'agacer.

Les semaines passant, ils devenaient de plus en plus proches et Roy attendait chaque soir avec impatience, le moment où il pourrait discuter à cœur ouvert avec cette jeune fille dont il savait si peu de choses.

Il était à chaque fois fasciné par l'intensité de son regard, cette lueur bizarre qu'il avait vue le premier soir et qu'il n'arrivait pas expliquer. Cette mélancolie permanente qui la rendait si attachante. Il avait toujours envie de la protéger. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne parlait à personne d'autre de la journée, mais il se sentait de plus en plus attiré par cette petite blonde. Il aurait voulu la connaître mieux, mais elle ne se livrait pas facilement et il n'obtenait que rarement de réponse à ses questions. Surtout si elles étaient personnelles, et il avait un vrai sentiment de frustration qu'elle ne lui fasse pas plus confiance.

Mais il avait trouvé un grand réconfort le jour où par hasard il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était chatouilleuse.

Tout avait commencé dans le jardin où il l'attendait comme tous les soirs. Il avait trouvé un épi de blé sauvage et s'appliquait à l'étude des grains dans leurs coques, quand elle s'approcha de lui. Elle commença comme souvent à se moquer de lui et de sa concentration sur quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant quand il se retourna et utilisa son épi pour lui balayer le bout du nez.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Elle se débattit un peu et lui demanda d'arrêter, mais finit par éclater de rire. Son rire portait quelque chose d'extraordinaire qui déclenchait des dizaines d'émotions chez lui. De la joie et de l'amusement bien sûr, mais aussi de l'envie et de l'avidité. Il en voulait toujours plus, ne se lassant pas de l'entendre. Et il y avait aussi cette curieuse sensation au fond de son ventre, comme un désir inavoué. Qui le consumait lentement Il continua son petit jeu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle manque d'air et le supplie de la laisser tranquille. Il avait arrêté, plutôt content de lui, mais avait bien retenu les zones qui la faisaient le plus réagir et utilisait cette attaque chaque fois qu'elle le titillait un peu trop.

La complicité entre eux allait grandissante et ils changeaient tous les deux dans leur manière de se comporter l'un avec l'autre. Même s'ils continuaient à se vouvoyer, ils se rapprochaient, et devenaient des amis de plus en plus intimes.

Un soir où il pleuvait, Elizabeth rentra plus tard que d'habitude. A cause du temps sans doute, Roy ne l'attendait pas sur le perron, et elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle réalisa alors combien elle tenait à leur rituel et combien ce jeune homme était devenu important dans sa vie. Elle alla directement à la cuisine sans prendre le temps de se changer et d'enlever ses vêtements trempés par la pluie. Roy n'était nulle part en vue, et elle n'osa pas aller le chercher. Il avait du aller se coucher et elle ne voulait pas le déranger. Elle se fit réchauffer un peu de ragoût, et commença à manger quand il pointa le bout de son nez. Bien sûr, il n'apprécia pas qu'elle ne l'ait pas attendu et ne se priva pas pour le lui faire remarquer. Elle essaya de se justifier, mais il ne voulait rien entendre et passa à l'assaut. Elizabeth en tentant de lui échapper se prit les pieds dans le tapis et se retrouva au sol, ce qui permit à Roy de se jeter sur elle et d'entamer sa séance de chatouilles dans les règles de l'art.

Elizabeth se débattait et riait, en essayant de le frapper. Elle avait dû bouger un peu vite pour lui et sa main dérapa. Ils restèrent tous les deux immobiles, dans le silence pesant de la pièce. Elle avait brusquement arrêté de rire, mais sa respiration restait saccadée. Roy ne riait plus lui non plus, et restait incapable de bouger en réalisant sa position.

Il était à moitié allongé sur elle, une jambe de chaque coté de ses cuisses. Elle avait les cheveux ébouriffés et les joues rouges d'avoir trop ri. Sa poitrine montait et descendait au rythme rapide de sa respiration et il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Le sien n'était pas en reste. Il était essoufflé mais la sensation qui dominait à cet instant étai un immense désir pour la jeune fille en dessous de lui. Sa main avait frôlé son sein, mais elle semblait refuser de se déplacer. Roy essaya de se concentrer pour bouger, mais il était paralysé.

Elizabeth le regardait bizarrement, avec un mélange de peur, d'appréhension, mais aussi quelque chose de plus surprenant, du désir.

Il se pencha vers elle et murmura sur un ton mal assuré qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas : « Si vous ne bougez pas tout de suite, mademoiselle Elizabeth, je crois que je vais vous embrasser… »

Elizabeth était pétrifiée. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû se relever, qu'elle aurait dû le pousser, ou au moins lui répondre, mais elle resta parfaitement immobile, le souffle court, à se noyer dans ses yeux noirs.

* * *

_Désolée d'avoir autant tardé pour la suite, mais je suis assez débordée en ce moment… Bon, je ne sais pas ce que vaut ce chapitre, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. J'avais du mal à imaginer l'adolescence de Liza. Je ne voulais pas la faire passer pour une causette, s'occupant de tout dans la maison, et je voulais aussi respecter le manga. Elle n'apparaît pas comme très proche de Roy quand il retourne voir son père, ce qui me fait dire qu'ils ne devaient pas se voir tellement pendant qu'il suivait sa formation. Donc j'ai choisi de ne pas trancher et de laisser le lecteur imaginer ce qu'elle fait de ses journées. Je pense qu'elle va à l'école, peut-être un truc privé et sophistiqué qui l'occupe jusque tard le soir… Bref, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, je ne suis pas experte en ado, et je crois l'avoir rendue un peu trop mature mais c'est voulu… Le prochain chapitre continuera à cette époque, mais avec le départ de Roy pour l'armée, donc ça devrait être un peu plus triste. _

_Finalement, ça reste assez cheesy, je suis désolée pour ceux qui espérait une histoire plus sombre, ça met du temps à se mettre en place…_


	4. La fin d'une époque

**Chapitre 4 La fin d'une époque**

Les mois passaient et Roy avançait doucement dans son apprentissage. Il avait découvert la patience et compris qu'il lui faudrait des années pour vraiment maîtriser les techniques de son maître.

Pour le moment, il refusait toujours de lui révéler ses secrets et se contentait de lui enseigner l'alchimie traditionnelle. Roy avait fait des progrès assez rapides et semblait très satisfait. Tous les soirs, il retrouvait Elizabeth et lui montrait de quoi il était capable. Bien sûr, elle se laissait rarement impressionner et le gratifiait le plus souvent d'une remarque sarcastique sur l'intérêt de ses travaux, mais il savait qu'elle était contente pour lui.

Leur relation n'avait pas changé suite à l'incident. Il l'avait embrassée, elle l'avait laissé faire, mais n'avait pas fait le moindre geste vers lui depuis. Pourtant, plusieurs fois, il l'avait surprise à le regarder pendant qu'il étudiait et il hésitait sur la conduite à adopter. Ils passaient leurs soirées en silence au coin du feu, lui penché sur ses livres d'alchimie, et elle, perdue dans un roman épique ou sur un devoir de sciences.

Mais de temps à autre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un œil au-dessus de ses formules pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours là et ce qu'elle faisait. Elle souriait plus souvent et à chaque fois qu'il surprenait ce petit pli aux coins de ses lèvres, Roy sentait son cœur s'accélérer. Il essayait de garder ses distances, mais il était inexorablement attiré par cette jeune fille mystérieuse et mourait d'envie de renouveler son expérience. Il la chatouillait encore de temps en temps pour l'entendre rire après une remarque peu élogieuse, mais faisait attention à là où il mettait ses mains sachant que maintenant qu'il y avait goûté, il ne pourrait plus s'en passer.

Il avait envie d'elle. Tous les soirs, il se couchait avec ce désir lui déchirant les entrailles et il s'en voulait de ne pas réussir à se contrôler.  
Jamais aucune autre fille n'avait déclenché un tel phénomène chez lui. Il en avait embrassé d'autres, et même caressé certaines, ce qui avait entraîné des réactions naturelles, mais jamais au point d'être douloureux comme ça l'était dès qu'il s'approchait d'Elizabeth. Rien que son parfum le rendait fou.

Ce qui le dérangeait c'était qu'elle était la fille de son maître, qu'il le respectait infiniment et était convaincu qu'il le tuerait s'il apprenait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Encore qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'un désir physique. Certes, il désespérait de la prendre dans ses bras, de la sentir contre lui, respirer son odeur, toucher sa peau et goûter encore ses lèvres, mais il pouvait tenir tant qu'il avait le droit de la voir. Ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, et qui lui permettait de garder sa santé mentale étaient leurs interminables discussions de fin de soirée.

Au fil des semaines il en apprit un peu plus sur elle, mais toujours des choses neutres. Elle passait ses journées à l'école, dans une pension mixte.

Il s'était senti piqué de savoir qu'elle avait tous les garçons de la ville près d'elle des heures entières, mais n'avait rien dit. Le soir, elle avait des cours en plus, mais elle ne détailla pas de quoi il s'agissait. Elle aimait la littérature, en particulier les romans d'aventures et les contes fantastiques. Elle était aussi très douée en sciences, particulièrement pour la technique et la mécanique. Mais elle ne s'étalait pas trop sur ces sujets.

Il sut aussi qu'elle avait quelques amis, mais n'obtint aucun nom, ni l'espoir de pouvoir les rencontrer. Il suspectait qu'elle ne soit pas très proche des autres filles à quelques réflexions, mais ne voulait pas laisser libre court à sa jalousie grandissante. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il l'enviait de pouvoir sortir de cette maison et discuter avec d'autres personnes. Il aurait voulu être pour elle comme elle était pour lui, le seul, l'unique point de distraction. Encore qu'il lui était arrivé d'aller en ville et de papoter avec quelques jeunes, dont des filles qui lui avaient clairement fait de l'œil. Mais il n'était pas intéressé.

Elizabeth dut sentir d'une certaine façon sa solitude puisqu'elle finit par avouer un soir combien elle était contente de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un comme lui. Roy essaya de ne pas s'emballer, mais son esprit tournait à plein régime. Elle faisait la vaisselle, comme tous les soirs, et il l'aidait à sécher les plats quand elle avait dit, l'air de rien qu'elle était heureuse qu'il soit là.

Naïvement, Roy avait cru qu'elle parlait en général, puis elle continua et lui expliqua qu'elle se sentait souvent seule, dans cette maison, mais aussi dehors. Il était le premier à la comprendre et à ne pas lui poser de question. Roy resta perplexe sur cette dernière remarque, mais préféra l'oublier et se concentrer sur le reste. Elle était heureuse qu'il soit là.

Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête comme une douce mélodie et de la voir rougir en la disant lui fit comprendre tout ce qu'elle contenait comme non-dits. Quand elle lui tendit une assiette, il attrapa sa main et la garda un instant dans la sienne. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment lui dire, ni jusqu'où il était prêt à se dévoiler, mais il avait besoin de lui faire comprendre que ce sentiment était réciproque.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses doigts et murmura simplement : « Moi aussi je suis content d'être là. Et d'être là pour vous, mademoiselle Elizabeth. » Il la sentit frissonner et ne put retenir un sourire. Pour une fois, il n'y avait aucune ironie dans la façon dont il prononçait son nom. Il ne cherchait à se moquer mais bien à être sincère et elle se sentit troubler.

Elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter des garçons, de son âge, mais aussi un peu plus âgés. Elle était dans un établissement prestigieux, qui accueillait les élèves les plus brillants de la région sans distinction de sexe, mais qui ne comptait qu'un très faible pourcentage de filles. Surtout dans les classes supérieures.

Elizabeth étant une excellente élève, elle faisait déjà partie des meilleurs groupes et se retrouvait parfois à assister à des cours avec uniquement des garçons de plus de dix-sept ans. Ses professeurs connaissaient ses qualités et ses compétences et ils n'hésitaient pas à lui faire suivre des enseignements plus poussés que le cursus normal d'une élève de son age. En plus, son père veillait à ce qu'elle fasse toujours partie de l'élite de sa classe et l'encourageait à être parmi les meilleurs, ce qui impliquait d'être entourée de garçons plus vieux.

Et même si la plupart du temps ils ne faisaient pas attention à elle, ou se moquaient de son avance, certains remarquaient bien qu'ils avaient à faire à une espèce minoritaire, et qu'elle avait son charme, malgré son visage froid et fermé. Pourtant aucun ne l'attirait. Plusieurs avaient essayé de lui prendre la main ou de l'embrasser mais elle s'était toujours défendue farouchement. Même dans ses amis, quelques-uns uns avaient tenté une approche pour développer leurs liens, mais elle restait de glace.

Le seul auprès de qui elle se laissait fondre était ce jeune étudiant arrogant et prétentieux qui travaillait toute la journée avec son père. Elle avait beau ne pas vouloir le conforter dans son attitude, elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne pouvait se contenter d'être polie et distante comme avec les autres. Elle avait non seulement envie de le connaître, mais aussi de l'aider et de le soutenir.

Quand il commençait à douter, elle prenait peur et elle avait l'impression de geler à la simple idée qu'il retourne chez lui par désespoir devant l'attitude de son père. Alors elle l'encourageait à continuer et même si elle ne lui disait jamais combien elle était fière des progrès qu'il avait faits, elle était toujours là pour l'écouter et pour admirer ses nouvelles découvertes. Et donc quand il lui prit la main, l'embrassa doucement et lui dit ce qu'il ressentait de cette façon, elle ne résista pas.

De toute façon, avec lui, elle ne résistait jamais. Ni quand il la taquinait, où elle perdait rapidement son calme, ni quand il la chatouillait, où elle ne cherchait pas vraiment à se débattre, ni quand il l'avait embrassée… Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi, mais il pouvait lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait, elle le laisserait faire.

Elizabeth resta silencieuse pendant qu'il lui tenait la main, perdue dans ses pensées et essayant encore une fois de comprendre pourquoi elle agissait de cette façon, mais ne trouva aucune explication valable. Ils finirent la vaisselle dans un silence un peu gêné puis se retrouvèrent pour leur séance de lecture autour du feu.

Roy s'appliquait sur ses nouvelles formules et découvrit une technique intéressante. Il repartit à la cuisine et revint rapidement avec deux verres de lait. Il les posa sur la table, et après avoir dessiner le cercle, il essaya la transmutation.

Elizabeth le regarda au-dessus de son livre et ne put retenir un sourire quand elle vit qu'il ne se passait rien. Roy resta imperturbable, attendant le sarcasme qui ne vint pas. A la place, elle se contente de lever un sourcil en étouffant son rire.

« Ca a marché » déclara-t-il, parfaitement sur de lui. Cette fois, elle ne se retint pas et lui assena ses plaisanteries habituelles.

« Je n'en doute pas, monsieur Mustang. Je vois vos verres courir sur la table. »

Il ne releva pas l'attaque et se contenta de lui tendre un des deux récipients en lui disant bien de faire attention. Ne sachant pas quel était le danger, elle attrapa celui qu'il lui donnait et comprit un peu tard ce qu'il venait de faire.

Le lait était brûlant. Elle reposa le verre rapidement et souffla sur ses doigts en souriant. Au fond, elle était très contente qu'il ait réussi un tour pareil, mais elle n'allait pas le lui dire.

« Intéressant. Ca permettra d'économiser un peu de bois… »

« Vous avez toujours le mot pour plaire, ma chère ! » Il lui sourit et but une petite gorgée de son breuvage avant de se replonger dans son livre.

Elle le regardait faire du coin de l'œil et sentait une drôle de chaleur dans son ventre qui n'avait rien à voir avec le lait. Enfin pas celui qu'elle buvait. A chaque gorgée qu'il prenait, elle retenait son souffle. La façon qu'il avait de se lécher la lèvre pour ne pas en perdre une goutte lui vrillait l'estomac. Elle devait user de toute sa volonté pour en pas aller essuyer les traces qui restaient sur ses lèvres. Elle aurait adoré l'aider à se débarbouiller.

Roy remarqua qu'elle rougissait, mais n'en comprit pas la cause. Peut-être avait-elle un peu chaud, assise juste devant la cheminée. Il lui proposa de venir avec lui sur le canapé pour être plus à l'aise et elle se leva sans réfléchir.

Bien que gardant ses distances, elle se rapprochait un peu de lui et pouvait le regarder encore plus facilement, maintenant qu'ils étaient à même hauteur.

Elle se forçait à se concentrer sur sa lecture, mais son esprit s'éparpillait inlassablement ailleurs, et elle ne retenait rien de ce qu'elle lisait. Elle finit par poser son livre et sirota doucement son lait, les yeux dans le vague. Elle avait beau essayer de ne pas le regarder, elle était hypnotisée, perdue dans sa rêverie sur son compagnon et finit par s'endormir, un sourire aux lèvres, le visage toujours tourné vers lui.

Roy sentait son regard sur son dos et regrettait de l'avoir fait bouger. Il ne pouvait plus la voir discrètement en redressant la tête, il devait se retourner. Il remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie et en profita pour l'admirer, maintenant libérée de son masque de froideur. Elle était bien plus belle, détendue et souriante. Il hésita avant de passer sa main sur sa joue, de peur de la réveiller, mais ne put résister à la tentation bien longtemps. Il écarta un peu sa frange et la sentit bouger, mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

Il s'approcha un peu plus et commença à dessiner les contours de son visage du bout des doigts. Sa peau était fine et douce et il adorait son contact. Comme elle semblait profondément endormie, il continua son petit jeu, n'osant pas encore explorer les territoires inconnus, mais remontant le long de ses jambes pour enrouler un bras autour de sa taille avant de l'embrasser. Il se voulait le plus délicat possible et posa tout doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Une chaleur trop connue envahit son ventre et il ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus, faisant glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres, goûtant les restes de lait mêlés à son parfum naturel. Il regrettait presque qu'elle soit endormie, de cette façon elle ne pouvait répondre à ses démonstrations d'affection. Pourtant quand ses mains s'égarèrent à nouveau dans le bas de son dos, elle frémit et il recula un peu. Il découvrit alors qu'elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, mais ils contenaient plus de surprise que de colère ou d'indignation. Etait-elle réveillée depuis le début ? Il ne le sut jamais et le doute resta présent dans son esprit.

Elizabeth était perturbée encore une fois. Elle avait senti sa main sur son front, et n'avait pas bougé. Puis quand il s'était rapproché, elle avait joué les endormies pour voir jusqu'où il irait. Curieusement, il n'avait pas cherché à la tripoter ou à profiter d'elle d'une quelconque façon. Il avait été tendre et délicat, jusque dans son baiser. Elle avait dû lutter pour ne pas réagir et entrouvrir ses lèvres au contact de sa langue. Ses mains s'étaient aventurées sur son dos, attrapant ses hanches pour la coller à lui, mais jamais il n'avait eu de gestes déplacés. Si elle n'avait pas ressenti cet immense brasier dans son ventre de l'avoir ainsi contre elle, elle n'aurait pas lutté. Mais elle ne comprenait pas cette sensation. Aucun garçon autour d'elle ne déclenchait autant d'émotions. Alors elle prit la fuite. Prétextant la fatigue, elle l'abandonna sans un mot et repartit dans sa chambre pour de longues heures d'insomnie à essayer une fois de plus de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

A partir de ce soir-là, Elizabeth prit l'habitude de se poser à coté de lui. Roy était partagé sur cette nouvelle position. Il ne pouvait plus l'observer aussi discrètement, et il y avait le risque qu'elle s'endorme à nouveau sans prévenir, et il ne voulait pas recommencer son escapade, il n'avait pas le droit. Si Maître Hawkeye apprenait qu'il abusait de sa fille pendant son sommeil, il le mettrait dehors sans hésitation. Le seul avantage de ce choix était leur nouvelle proximité. En plus, il finit par faire comme elle, et s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé, les jambes repliées dans les coussins pour lui faire face.

De temps à autre leurs pieds s'effleuraient quand ils bougeaient et Roy en profitait souvent pour entamer une de ses séances de chatouilles impromptues dont il avait le secret. En se limitant à ses pieds, ses mains ne risquaient pas de déraper en un lieu inapproprié et il pouvait profiter à la fois de son rire qui l'enchantait mais aussi d'une vue imprenable sur ses jambes. A cause de la saison et du rafraîchissement des températures, elle avait troqué ses shorts d'été contre des jupes assez longues ou même pires, des pantalons. Alors à la moindre occasion de la faire relever un peu de tissu, il en profitait pour admirer le spectacle.

Leur relation connut un nouveau tournant dans premiers mois d'hiver quand le soleil se couchait tôt et qu'ils devaient allumer pour étudier tranquilles. Elizabeth lisait son coté du canapé quand sa lampe s'éteignit et elle s'était retrouvé appuyée sur l'épaule de Roy pour finir son chapitre. Au début, elle était restée tendue et la plus distante possible, puis elle s'était relâchée un peu et avait même fini encore une fois par s'endormir au-dessus de son livre, toujours sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Mais cette fois, Roy fut plus prudent et se contenta de la garder dans ses bras, tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Pourquoi ne cherchait-il pas à en avoir plus ? Quand il se retrouvait avec une fille, avant de la rencontrer et même avant de commencer son apprentissage, il était du genre rapide. En mois de deux, il l'embrassait et passait ses mains sous sa chemise. Alors qu'avec cette petite blonde, il était délicat, tendre et patient. Il ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer. Sentant lui aussi la fatigue, il la secoua doucement pour la réveiller mais il ne réussit qu'à obtenir un faible grognement et elle se pelotonna un peu plus contre lui. A force de bonne volonté et de persuasion, Roy réussit à la réveiller, non s'en lui avoir murmuré tout un tas de bêtises sur le fait qu'elle était folle de lui et rêvait secrètement qu'il l'embrasse pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Cette dernière remarque lui valut un coup de coude bien placé qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne dormait plus depuis un moment, mais il s'amusa de sa réaction avant de l'aider à se lever.

Pour la première fois depuis près de six mois qu'il était là, il découvrit sa chambre en l'accompagnant à l'étage. Elle avait un peu de mal à marcher seule et il voulait être sûr qu'elle trouverait son lit. Il la soutint dans l'escalier et le couloir, puis se fit guider jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, presque en face de la sienne. En général, ils se quittaient là, mais ce soir-là, il entra et ne la laissa qu'une fois sûr qu'elle était au lit, déposant un baiser sur son front avant de sortir. Comme aucun des deux n'avaient remis d'huile dans la lampe, tous les soirs, ils se posaient l'un contre l'autre pour lire ou discuter.

La position varia au fur à mesure que les soirs passaient, Elizabeth se blottissant chaque fois un peu plus contre Roy, qui enroulait son bras autour de son ventre et enlaçait ses doigts avec les siens tout en parlant. Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur son cou quand il lui expliquait ses recherches et elle jouait avec sa main pour garder l'esprit concentré. Quand elle commençait ses remarques malveillantes, plutôt que de la chatouiller, il lui mordillait l'oreille. La réaction n'était pas tout à fait la même, mais elle lui plaisait tout autant. Elle riait un peu et se tortillait sans jamais se plaindre réellement.

Un soir où leurs ébats furent un peu plus bruyants qu'à l'ordinaire, Roy demanda s'ils ne gênaient son maître, pensant qu'il risquait fort de ne pas apprécier leurs activités ou leurs proximités. Cette fois, Elizabeth éclata de rire, mais clairement au dépend de son compagnon. Voyant sa mine renfrognée, elle se calma un peu et lui expliqua sur un ton toujours amusé :

« Voyons, monsieur Mustang ! Personne n'est dupe ! Si mon père avait eu peur de quoi que ce soit, il ne vous aurait pas accepté chez lui. Vous avez presque dix-sept ans, j'en ai quinze, tout le monde sait que nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Il sait bien ce qui peut se passer. Simplement il me fait confiance et sait que je suis capable de me défendre. »

Sa dernière phrase n'était pas dite avec autant de légèreté que les autres et Roy se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait cacher. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment lutté contre lui et il ne voyait pas vraiment comment une jeune fille gringalette comme elle pouvait se protéger contre les assauts d'un garçon de son age. D'un autre coté, de ce qu'elle lui avait raconté, elle était constamment entourée de garçons plus âgés et certainement même plus costauds que lui, et il ne lui était rien arrivé. Il réfléchit un moment à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et réalisa alors que non seulement son maître savait ce qui se passait entre eux, mais qu'il ne s'y opposait pas, et elle non plus.

Elizabeth, elle, était embarrassée par son aveu. Son père avait abordé la question peu de temps avant, lui rappelant bien qu'elle devait être prudente à cause de son age. Elle ne devait pas gâcher sa jeunesse. Il n'avait jamais parlé directement du problème, mais elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait d'éventuels rapports sexuels entre elle et son élève et surtout de leurs conséquences. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à ce genre de choses avant, mais elle devait bien avouer que son attirance pour Roy ne s'arrêta pas à une stimulation intellectuelle ou de l'intérêt pour ses études. Elle aimait être près de lui, le sentir contre elle et elle fondait complètement dès qu'il l'embrassait. Ca n'arrivait pas souvent, et il s'agissait toujours de gestes innocents, comme un baiser sur la main ou dans le cou, mais elle adorait cette proximité et ne voulait pas la perdre.

Pourtant cette période de bonheur insouciant prit fin par l'arrivée d'une lettre. La fin de l'année était proche et Maître Hawkeye apprit à sa fille que Roy allait repartir chez lui. Elizabeth resta silencieuse, mais reprochait tacitement à son père de le renvoyer. Celui-ci lui expliqua qu'il n'y était pour rien et aurait voulu le garder encore un peu pour lui apprendre une partie de ses secrets, mais la famille Mustang s'inquiétait de ne plus avoir leur fils chez eux. Ils avaient écrit plusieurs fois, et il avait toujours réussi à les dissuader, sauf cette fois. Roy ne partirait sans doute pas définitivement, mais il serait absent pour plusieurs semaines.

Ce matin-là, Elizabeth fut plus lente que les autres jours et elle était encore à la salle de bain quand Roy y rentra. Il ne savait rien de la nouvelle et se préparait comme n'importe quel autre jour. Il ouvrit la porte tranquillement et découvrit devant lui la fille de son maître entièrement nue.

Elle lui tournait le dos et se séchait avec une serviette. Il pouvait admirer sa peau laiteuse et parfaitement immaculée, du talon jusqu'aux épaules, la longueur incroyable de ses jambes, la courbe parfaite de ses fesses, le dessin de ses hanches, et son dos frêle et gracieux. Il resta fasciné par le spectacle et ne pensa pas une seconde à bouger. Elle enfila une culotte avant de se redresser et il eut une vue imprenable sur le reste de son corps par l'intermédiaire du miroir. Une fossette au creux de la hanche, un ventre plat, un nombril bien formé, les cotes se devinant sous une peau très fine et ses seins, objets de fantasmes inassouvis, là devant lui, fiers et dressés par le froid, ronds et moelleux.

Il ne pouvait plus respirer, tout en la regardant s'habiller. Elle enfila sa chemise, puis sa jupe et un gros pull épais cachant complètement ses formes magnifiques. Il dut reprendre son souffle et elle tourna la tête, enfin consciente de sa présence. Elle rougit un peu, mais maintenant qu'elle était couverte, elle n'imaginait qu'il était là depuis si longtemps sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Roy bredouilla des excuses, mais il remarqua son air triste et désemparé, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Quand ils étaient ensemble, elle semblait plus heureuse et cette lueur de désespoir dans son regard avait diminué. Jusqu'à ce jour. Il essaya de savoir ce qui n'allait pas mais elle se contenta de lui dire qu'elle était en retard et elle disparut, sans finir de se préparer.

Roy rejoignit son maître comme d'habitude dans son bureau, mais au lieu de commencer ses explications, son professeur lui tendit une lettre. Il en avait eu plusieurs du même genre de la part de sa famille et avait toujours répondu, mais cette fois, il savait qu'il était acculé.

Roy envoyait régulièrement des nouvelles à ses parents et en recevait également, presque toutes les semaines. Jamais ils n'avaient fait allusion à son retour. Ils semblaient très heureux qu'il puisse suivre les cours de Maître Hawkeye et très fiers de ses progrès. Alors quand il découvrit qu'il devait rentrer chez lui avant la fin de l'année et reprendre ses études traditionnelles, il tomba de haut. Mais il comprit mieux l'attitude d'Elizabeth. Elle savait, son père la tenait informer de tout ce qui se passait. La lettre datait d'une dizaine de jours, son professeur ayant essayé de convaincre sa famille de lui laisser encore quelques mois. Mais il n'avait rien obtenu. Roy devait rentrer et rattraper son retard. Plus question qu'il vienne même quelques jours par semaine. Il devait préparer ses affaires et prendre le train dans deux jours au plus tard.

La journée passa à toute allure. Roy fit le tour de la bibliothèque pour emporter plusieurs ouvrages conseillés par son maître, puis organisa son retour. Il envoya un télégramme à son père pour l'avertir de son arrivée le lendemain. Il ne voulait pas traîner. La séparation serait plus facile s'il partait plus tôt. En plus, il espérait, en montrant ses talents à ses parents, les convaincre de le laisser revenir. Il était déçu de ne pas pouvoir poursuivre son enseignement sur l'alchimie normalement, mais au fond de lui, il était surtout terrifié de ne plus revoir la fille de son professeur.

Il aimait leurs soirées en tête-à-tête, leurs discussions tardives, leurs disputes, leurs moments de tendresses. Il repensa au magnifique spectacle qu'il avait vu le matin même et se trouva hanté par cette vision de la femme parfaite. Il voulait rester près d'elle, la tenir encore dans ses bras, s'endormir contre elle, l'embrasser, la toucher, la… Son esprit divaguait mais son ventre et ses hormones savaient clairement ce qu'ils voulaient.

Le soir venu, il l'attendait sur le perron, emmitouflé dans un épais manteau de laine. Il avait tracé des cercles de transmutations dans la neige et dès qu'il la vit approcher, il les activa. La neige s'écarta sur son passage et à la place, apparut un mur de glace. Il ne maîtrisait pas suffisamment la technique pour faire des formes compliquées, mais il avait réussi à faire une jolie barrière dentelée le long du chemin.

Elizabeth sourit et pour une fois ne fit aucune remarque désobligeante sur l'inutilité de la chose. Au contraire, elle le félicita pour son travail et pour avoir dégagé l'allée. En arrivant à sa hauteur, elle lui tendit la main et se fit guider à l'intérieur. Elle fit réchauffer les restes de ragoût et servit deux assiettes. Ils mangèrent en silence, chacun sachant pertinemment ce que l'autre pensait de cette situation. Ils firent la vaisselle, comme tous les autres soirs, puis Roy finit par parler en rejoignant le salon.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de partir. »

Elle baissa la tête et finit par répondre : « Pourtant, votre famille doit vous manquer… » Il ne parlait pas souvent de ses parents. Son père était un homme rigide et très soucieux des apparences. Il voulait à tout prix le voir réussir et faire carrière. Comme il était le seul héritier, il se devait de porter son nom fièrement. Sa mère était discrète, mais très superficielle. Ils allaient bien ensemble. Aucun des deux ne s'intéressait vraiment à lui et il était nettement mieux dans cette maison, maintenant qu'il avait appris à connaître son professeur et surtout sa fille.

« J'aimais bien être ici. Je me sentais bien. » Il y avait une lassitude dans sa voix qui la fit trembler. Elle ne devait pas passer sa dernière soirée ainsi. Alors elle choisit de détendre l'atmosphère avec une de ses remarques cinglantes.

« Ca vous donnait l'impression d'être important, c'est ça ? » Elle lui sourit et il comprit parfaitement son ironie mais il répondit tout de même sérieusement par l'affirmative ce qui la dérouta un instant.

« Pourtant, vous n'étiez bon à rien ! »

Il soupira et répliqua, lui aussi amusé : « Ce n'est pas vrai. Je vous faisais chauffer votre lait. »

Elle émit un son mélangeant le mépris et le rire et il reprit plus doucement : « Et je fais un bon coussin… »

Elizabeth rougit et il lui prit la main et l'attira contre lui. Elle fut surprise, mais accepta sa démarche.

« C'est vrai, vous êtes du genre confortable. »

Il lui jeta un regard amusé et se leva, prenant un air indigné.

« C'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire ? Je ne suis que ça pour vous ? Une épaule confortable sur laquelle vous reposez ! » Même s'il plaisantait, au fond ils savaient l'un et l'autre que le moment était crucial. Qu'était-il pour elle ? Un étudiant de plus pour son père ? Non, elle n'avait jamais été proche des autres. Elle lui avait accordé beaucoup plus d'importance qu'à n'importe quel autre de ses amis et lui permettait de faire des choses qu'elle ne tolèrerait de personne d'autre. Une fois encore, elle se demanda pourquoi elle le laissait toujours faire ce qu'il voulait.

Puis soudain, elle eut un déclic et comprit pourquoi elle agissait ainsi avec lui. Elle avait confiance.

Il était le seul en qui elle ait confiance.

Et elle le lui dit.

Roy sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il eut le souffle coupé et tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Il la connaissait suffisamment maintenant pour savoir tout ce que cette révélation impliquait. Sans réfléchir, il la fit se lever et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces. Il plongea le nez dans ses cheveux, s'immergeant dans son odeur. Il ne voulait plus la quitter, jamais. Elizabeth une fois encore fut surprise par cette réaction, mais comme toujours elle le laissa faire sans objecter. Elle aimait le sentir près d'elle et elle avait découvert que plus il était proche, plus elle appréciait.

« Elizabeth, je serai toujours là pour vous. »

Il avait abandonné l'appellation mademoiselle, trop impersonnelle et sarcastique et sa voix montrait clairement qu'il était sincère.

Son cœur battait la chamade, et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle se débattit un peu dans ses bras et il crut qu'elle essayait de lui échapper. Il la relâcha, mais à sa grande surprise elle ne s'éloigna, au contraire. Elle s'approcha un peu plus, montant sur la pointe des pieds et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Jamais elle n'initiait ce genre de chose, c'était toujours lui qui faisait le premier pas. Mais cette fois, non seulement elle commençait mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle approfondit son baiser, bataillant avec sa langue sur la sienne, mordillant ses lèvres tout en se collant à lui. C'était leur dernière soirée ensemble et elle voulait la rendre inoubliable. Laissant libre court à toutes ses pulsions, elle l'entraîna rapidement vers l'escalier puis le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre.

Roy essaya de garder son sang-froid quand il comprit ce qu'elle prévoyait, mais avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler. Ses mains agissaient sous leur propre volonté, découvrant son corps, se délectant de sa peau. Il l'embrassait à perdre haleine, traçant son chemin de ses lèvres à son cou sans jamais se décrocher complètement. Il avait tellement envie d'elle qu'il se sentait prêt à exploser. Son cœur battait dangereusement fort dans sa poitrine et son pouls se déchaînait dans chacune de ses veines.

Elizabeth commença à lui enlever sa chemise, hésitante sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle avait bien sûr une connaissance théorique du sujet, mais n'avait jamais pratiqué. Elle n'avait même jamais touché un homme en dehors de celui qu'elle avait présentement entre les mains.

Roy perdait la tête. Il la bascula sur le lit et s'installa sur elle. Il était partout à la fois, sur ses cuisses, dans son cou, sur ses seins. Il ne voulait pas en perdre une miette.

Soudain elle poussa un petit cri comme il glissait sa main entre ses jambes. Elle se releva un peu en rougissant et il réalisa ce qui se passait. Elle n'avait que quinze ans et manifestement n'était pas prête à ce genre de chose. Et lui non plus. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre et risquait de lui faire mal. La seule chose qu'il connaissait vraiment sur le sujet venait de commentaires de certains de ses camarades, qui disaient plus ou moins que pour les filles, il fallait être doué pour ne pas leur faire mal. Or sur ce sujet, il ne risquait pas d'être doué, vu qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment étudié ou pratiqué.

Alors malgré tout le désir qu'il ressentait, il se calma et se contenta de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Elizabeth se sentit mortifiée, croyant qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle mais il lui expliqua gentiment qu'il préférait attendre et ne pas précipiter les choses. Il lui promit qu'ils se reverraient bientôt et accepta de rester dormir avec elle, la gardant dans ses bras pour la nuit.

Le lendemain, Elizabeth fut réveillée par son père comme tous les jours. Celui-ci ne fit aucun commentaire sur la présence de son élève dans son lit, préférant leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Quand Roy le vit sortir de la chambre en ouvrant les yeux, il paniqua un peu, mais fut vite rassuré par l'attitude détendue d'Elizabeth. Elle était plus gênée de ce qui ne s'était pas passé la veille que de son père. Elle aurait voulu rester plus longtemps avec lui mais devait aller en cours normalement. A regret, elle se leva et alla se préparer comme tous les jours.

Au moment de partir, elle vit que Roy l'attendait sur le perron. Il l'accompagna sur le chemin jusqu'à la route et avant d'atteindre la grille, il la prit encore une fois dans ses bras. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il glissa doucement vers son oreille et murmura :

« Mademoiselle Elizabeth Hawkeye, je ne vous oublierai pas. » Il sembla hésiter un instant puis continua : « Je vous aime, Liza... » Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'empêcher de répondre sachant qu'elle ne saurait quoi lui dire et repartit en courant vers la maison, les joues en feu.

Elizabeth resta interdite un instant, portant la main à ses lèvres puis comme tous les jours prit le chemin de l'école. Elle allait être seule maintenant, mais au moins, quelqu'un tenait à elle. Pour la première fois, depuis des années, elle quitta sa maison en souriant.

* * *

_Bon, chapitre un peu bizarre, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour tout mettre. J'espère que ça ira... C'était un peu long à venir, mais il y a de quoi faire. Si vous avez bien suivi, vous aurez compris qu'ils ne vont pas se revoir avant longtemps, puisque leur prochaine rencontre sera pour la mort de Maître Hawkeye._

_Pour les dates de naissance, j'ai décidé d'un commun accord avec moi-même que Liza était née à l'automne et Roy au printemps. Ils ont donc un an et demi d'écart._

_Et sinon, je garde ce rythme. Un chapitre par quinzaine, donc pas la peine de réclamer, je peux pas faire mieux pour le moment. Je pourrai faire des chapitres plus courts pour en une mise à jour plus fréquente, mais c'est pas mon truc, désolée pour les impatients. Je sais ce que je veux dire et jusqu'où je dois aller par chapitre, et il faut surtout du temps pour mettre mes idées au clair. Donc il me faut bien mes deux semaines pour réfléchir. Surtout que j'écris d'autres histoires... Voila quoi. Rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour la suite, tenez bon !_


	5. Premières fois

**Chapitre 5 Premières fois**

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de retrouver ses anciennes habitudes, son arrogance et ses airs supérieurs. En moins d'une semaine, il avait repris son rythme avec ses anciens camarades de l'école. Il traînait dans les rues et dans les bars à la recherches de piment pour combler le vide de leur existence. Roy n'avait pas réussi à faire céder ses parents. Il devait rester chez lui, et se concentrer sur ses études. Il avait son diplôme à passer au début de l'année suivante, et s'il réussissait, son père prévoyait déjà de l'envoyer à Centrale pour continuer son ascension. L'alchimie prenait trop de temps. En plus, seuls les alchimistes d'état avaient un bon statut, les autres ne valaient rien. C'était en tout cas l'avis de ses parents. Ils méprisaient son ancien maître et le lui avaient clairement fait comprendre.  
Roy fut surtout choqué de se rendre à l'évidence. Ses parents ne le laisseraient pas rentrer chez son professeur. A moins qu'il ne devienne insupportable. Après tout, l'enseignement de Maître Hawkeye ne leur coûtait presque rien, celui-ci refusant toute aide financière de leur part pour l'hébergement de Roy. Il était logé, nourri et écouté gracieusement par une famille qui ne lui devait rien. La seule solution était de devenir suffisamment pénible pour qu'ils n'aient plus envie de la garder chez eux.

Alors Roy décida de profiter de la vie. Au lieu de préparer ses examens comme le voulaient ses parents, il passait ses journées à faire les quatre cents coups avec sa petite bande.  
Les semaines passaient, et il oubliait petit à petit la vraie raison derrière son comportement. Les filles défilaient à nouveau autour de lui, lui souriant avec applications, quand elles ne se jetaient pas directement à son cou.

Il s'amusait au départ, ne cherchant pas spécialement de relation, mais il avait presque dix-sept ans, et certaines ne demandaient qu'un peu de compagnie.  
Il se laissa tenter. Au début, ce n'était pas méchant, il se contentait de discuter, mais il était vite déçu et prenait bêtement ce qu'elles offraient. Quelque chose lui manquait. Il ne retrouvait pas la complicité qu'il avait eue avec une certaine blonde. Les filles qui traînaient avec lui et ses amis n'avaient pas grand chose dans la cervelle et n'étaient pas là pour l'écouter parler de ses plans d'avenir. Il s'ouvrait parfois, révélant ses projets, tout ce qu'il voudrait faire grâce à l'alchimie, mais tout le monde s'en moquait.

Ses amis étaient bien contents qu'il sache créer un trou dans un mur sans laisser la moindre trace, mais qu'il puisse reconstruire une maison, ils n'en voyaient pas l'intérêt.

Petit à petit Roy prit conscience de ce qui l'entourait, et même s'il continuait ses jeux idiots, il sentait au fond de lui qu'il valait mieux que cela. Le problème était qu'il n'avait personne à qui se confier. Son père avait programmé toute sa vie et sa mère se mettait déjà en tête de lui trouver une bonne épouse dans les familles bourgeoises de la région. Ses prétendus amis ne restaient avec lui que parce qu'il était plus malin que les autres, avait de meilleures idées et des talents qui leur permettaient de ne pas se faire prendre. Et les filles, elles ne s'intéressaient qu'au coté mauvais garçon ou se limitaient à son physique. Aucune ne cherchait vraiment à le connaître.

Alors il prit sa décision et armé d'une feuille de papier et d'une plume, il lui écrivit. Il y passa la moitié de la nuit et n'était toujours pas satisfait. Quelque part, il était frustré qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait la première. Il avait dans l'idée que c'était elle qui aurait du lui écrire en premier. Il lui avait avoué ses sentiments avant de partir, et elle n'avait rien dit. Même si au fond, il était conscient qu'il ne lui en avait pas laissé l'occasion, c'était plus facile de le lui reprocher.  
Au fur et à mesure qu'il écrivait, il s'apercevait qu'il éprouvait une rancœur indescriptible pour cette jeune fille. Il se sentait abandonner et lui en attribuait la faute. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas donné de nouvelles ?

Elle avait beaucoup de temps libre. Il le savait bien, ils avaient passé toutes leurs soirées ensemble pendant près de cinq mois. Alors que s'était-il passé ? S'était-il fait des idées sur toute la ligne ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle n'ait rien ressenti pour lui ? Mais alors pourquoi lui avoir dit toutes ces choses ?  
Roy se perdait en contradictions. Quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait confiance en lui, il l'avait pris comme une déclaration, c'était pour ça qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. En réponse à ses sentiments et à sa manière de l'exprimer. Mais il s'était peut-être trompé. Elle ne voulait peut-être rien dire de plus. Seulement qu'elle lui faisait confiance. D'un autre coté, elle l'avait embrassé, l'avait emmené dans sa chambre et avait même voulu… Elle ne faisait certainement pas ce genre de chose avec un autre.

A cette pensée, Roy sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Et s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ? Il avait promis qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, mais où était-il maintenant ? A une centaine de kilomètres, coincé dans une petite ville de province à ruminer son absence, souvent bercé dans les bras d'une imbécile qui se pavanait à son cou. Il ne lui avait même pas donner de nouvelles en près de deux mois !

Un mélange de culpabilité et de colère montait en lui. Certes il n'avait pas rempli sa part, mais elle ne pouvait pas déjà l'avoir oublié ! Il relut encore une fois sa lettre, mais n'y trouvait pas son compte. Il ne voulait pas être agressif, ne sachant pas ce qui l'avait retenue. Il ne voulait pas non plus paraître trop désespéré, et essayait de garder un style détaché mais amical. Et il échouait lamentablement. En fin compte, il abandonna et partit se coucher sans avoir avancé.

La semaine avant ses examens, son père l'enferma dans sa chambre pour l'obliger à étudier. Il avait eu vent de ses escapades avec ses camarades et refusa de le laisser sortir, même pour aller à la poste. Il avait enfin réussi à mettre sur le papier quelques phrases pour raconter sa situation et ne pouvait pas l'envoyer. Il pesta un moment, mais finit par céder.

Contre toute attente, Roy se décida à travailler. Il comprit que même avec un comportement irresponsable, ses parents ne le renverra pas chez les Hawkeye. Puisqu'il y était obligé, il préféra se concentrer sur ses devoirs et mettre un peu de coté ses sentiments personnels. Encore que tous les soirs, il faisait un résumé de sa journée à son ancienne camarade. Une fois coincé dans sa chambre, il retrouvait un peu l'esprit de sa précédente demeure et à la tombée de la nuit, il mettait par écrit ce que quelques mois plus tôt il aurait raconté à Elizabeth. La lettre s'épaissit rapidement, et le premier jour de ses examens, elle faisait près de huit pages.

Prétextant qu'il voulait être en avance, Roy essaya de partir tôt de chez lui pour poster sa précieuse missive. Mais son père se méfia et l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle d'examen pour être sûr qu'il ne recule pas au dernier moment. Il put tout de même envoyer sa lettre avant de rentrer chez lui, non sans avoir rajouté une neuvième page où il racontait ses épreuves du jour.

Ainsi commença une nouvelle routine. Il tenait une sorte de journal de ses activités quotidiennes qu'il envoyait ensuite à celle qui semblait être la seule à le comprendre.

Au bout d'une dizaine jours, il devint impatient. Il en avait fini des épreuves et devait attendre les résultats pour prendre sa décision. Il avait essayé de négocier avec ses parents pour profiter de son temps de libre pour retourner à son apprentissage, mais une fois encore, il n'obtint que le droit de rester chez lui. Son anniversaire approchait et sa mère voulait organiser une grande fête en son honneur. Et accessoirement le présenter aux jeunes filles de la région dan le but de lui trouver une fiancée acceptable. Quand ses amis apprirent la nouvelle, les discussions allèrent bon train et plusieurs suggérèrent une escapade dans un club à l'extérieur de la ville, spécialisé dans les jeunes et jolies filles. Roy mit un certain temps à saisir de quoi ils parlaient, mais les suivit tout de même.

Il se retrouva embarqué dans un bar glauque, où les filles avaient deux fois leur age au minimum, portaient des vêtements trop petits et trop courts et une couche de maquillages tellement épais qu'elles devaient défier les lois de la gravité pour tenir debout.

Roy se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise dans cet endroit, et encore plus en voyant que ses amis se moquaient de lui et de son innocence. Contrairement à eux pourtant, il avait déjà été avec des filles, en avait embrassé, touchées et il avait même passé la nuit avec la plus merveilleuse. Mais c'était différent. Aucune de ses récentes conquêtes ne comptait pour lui comme elle. Elle était douce, gentille, fragile et il ne voulait pas la blesser. S'il avait vraiment voulu, il aurait pu coucher avec elle, mais elle méritait mieux. Il l'aimait après tout. Ce n'était pas un jeu, contrairement à ce que les autres pensaient.

Une des filles, une blonde corpulente aux lèvres volumineuses s'assit à coté de lui et commença à lui parler.

Roy se sentait rougir tant elle se collait à lui. Puis avant même qu'il ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva dans une chambre avec elle. Elle commença à enlever sa robe et Roy crut qu'il allait mourir. Il ne la connaissait pas et elle ne lui plaisait pas. Sans compter qu'il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose. Il en était incapable. Mais réellement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, son corps le trahissait. Pas le moindre petit soupçon de désir, pas de chaleur, rien, le calme plat. Il était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, mais ne dit rien.

La blonde resta en sous-vêtements et s'allongea sur le lit, lui faisant signe de le rejoindre. Elle n'essayait pas de le déshabiller ce qui le rassura un peu, mais il gardait tout de même ses distances. Elle lui fit signe de lui passer le cendrier et s'installa confortablement avant de s'allumer une cigarette.

Elle attendit un moment, fumant lentement et quand elle eut enfin fini, elle se redressa et planta les yeux dans ceux de son client.

« Elle s'appelle comment ? »

Roy la regarda, interloqué, et resta silencieux.

La blonde lui sourit et lui prit la main. Il se raidit immédiatement mais la laissa faire.

« La fille dont tu es amoureux. »

Il secoua la tête et essaya de se dégager. « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler... »

« Je t'explique. Je fais ce métier depuis trop longtemps pour me faire avoir aussi facilement. Les gamins de ton age se font rarement prier. S'ils viennent ici, c'est pour une bonne raison. Tes petits copains savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils venaient chercher. Toi peut-être pas tout de suite, mais tu as bien dû comprendre. Donc si tu ne veux pas, j'en conclus que tu as une bonne raison… »

Roy baissa les yeux et répondit simplement : « Je ne vous connais pas. »

La blonde partit dans un grand éclat de rire et répondit simplement en lui tendant la main : « Je m'appelle Chris, et tu peux me tutoyer. Je ne suis pas si vieille que ça ! »

Roy rougit un peu et acquiesça.

Chris continua alors : « Bon, tes copains voulaient visiblement t'apprendre la vie. Pourquoi ? »

Roy hésita. Il venait de la rencontrer, et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose chez cette femme qui lui était familier. Une mélancolie dans le regard qui lui rappelait une petite blonde… Alors sans s'en rendre compte, il lui raconta.

Son père et ses projets pour sa vie, sa mère qui voulait lui trouver une fiancée en organisant une grande fête pour son anniversaire, ses copains qui se servaient de lui. Puis vint son apprentissage, maître Hawkeye, l'alchimie, ses rêves pour changer le monde, tout ce qu'il voudrait faire. Et Elizabeth.  
Chris eut un léger sourire à la mention de ce nom, mais ne dit rien et le laissa parler. Il lui raconta son visage rond, ses cheveux courts, ses yeux tristes qui le hantaient, mais qui s'éclairaient d'un feu ardent quand elle souriait. Son rire, discret et léger qui résonnait encore dans ses oreilles et lui vrillait les entrailles. Leurs discussions, le soir, pendant des heures. Ses jambes interminables qu'elle cachait sous d'horribles pantalons, ses lèvres si douces et sucrées, ses seins, ronds et fermes qu'il avait à peine effleurés, sauf lors leur dernière nuit.

Roy sentit alors la chaleur l'envahir comme quand il était auprès d'elle. Il n'avait pas ressenti cette sensation depuis des mois. Depuis qu'il l'avait quittée en fait. Même quand il pensait à elle, ça ne revenait pas aussi fort, puisqu'il se forçait toujours à passer à autre chose.

Devant la mine surprise de la blonde, il raconta la vraie nature de leur relation et leur dernière soirée. Comment il avait passé la nuit à la tenir dans ses bras, s'imprégnant de son odeur. Qu'il n'avait pas lavé la chemise qu'il avait cette nuit pour retrouver son parfum. Il dormait toujours avec, la cachant au fond d'un tiroir et la ressortant en se couchant.

Il lui décrivit alors ses peurs. De ne pas savoir faire, de lui faire mal, de la brusquer, de lui faire peur, de la perdre. Elle n'avait pas donné de nouvelles et n'avait pas répondu à ses lettres. Il ne les avait envoyées que depuis peu, mais il n'avait aucune réponses et il s'inquiétait qu'elle lui en veuille d'avoir autant tardé. Sans compter qu'il avait un peu cédé aux avances de certaines et il se sentait coupable comme s'il l'avait trompée.

Quand il eut fini de tout lui déballer, Chris eut un regard amusé. Elle se doutait bien qu'il cachait des choses, mais pas à ce point. Ce gamin était nettement plus intéressant que ce qu'elle imaginait. Elle ne s'était pas trompée en le choisissant.

Roy se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais avoué ses sentiments à qui que ce soit, à part à l'intéressée. Tout, il avait révélé jusqu'au dernier de ses secrets à une femme de près de quarante ans, qu'il venait de rencontrer, dont il ne savait rien et qui lui paraissait étonnamment plus proche de lui que sa famille ou ses prétendus amis. Elle l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre, attentive à ce qu'il disait mais aussi à sa façon de lui raconter son histoire. Et à sa grande surprise, plutôt que de le renvoyer vers ses copains ou de lui tendre la facture, elle se rhabilla et lui parla, donnant au passage plusieurs bons conseils, qui détermineraient son attitude pour les prochaines années.

Chris commença à lui expliquer pas mal de chose sur les filles en général, comment s'y prendre avec elles et lui recommanda chaudement de pratiquer. Le meilleur moyen d'être performant était de s'entraîner. Puisqu'il avait la chance d'avoir un troupeau de délurées qui se jetaient à ses pieds, qu'il en profite. Il les utiliserait pour son apprentissage. Elle lui rappela tout de même quelques basiques sur l'anatomie féminine, comme les zones érogènes classiques et les choses à ne pas faire, mais le renvoya surtout à une étude in situ du sujet. L'important était de ne jamais en parler à sa précieuse Elizabeth.

Concernant sa famille, elle lui conseilla plutôt de faire le dos rond. Ses parents avaient certes des idées consensuelles, mais c'était peut-être une bonne chose. Son père voulait l'envoyer à Centrale, donc il serait libre. Et s'il se comportait bien pendant quelques semaines, restant discret sur ses activités, il pourrait alors gagner à nouveau leur confiance et faire ce qu'il voulait.

Ses amis pouvaient lui être d'un grand secours et il ne fallait surtout pas les négliger. Il fallait au contraire bien observer. Ils faisaient tous des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas dû, donc l'important était de garder à l'esprit qui faisait quoi pour pouvoir les utiliser en temps utile. Pour un peu qu'il leur rende service, il devait bien s'en souvenir, pour le moment venu pouvoir demander un retour de chariot.

Ce qui ressortait principalement de son entretien avec cette femme, c'était qu'il avait toutes les cartes en main pour changer les choses en sa faveur. Avec un peu de duplicité et beaucoup de discrétion, il obtiendrait tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

Une fois la discussion finie, Roy se leva et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, eut un vrai sourire heureux. Il se pencha vers son interlocutrice et retrouvant ses manières de séducteur lui prit la main avant d'y déposer un baiser.

Chris sourit et lui jeta un regard ironique qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle avait dans la tête. Roy ne se laissa pas démonter et répondit avec assurance :  
« Mademoiselle Chris, vous êtes une femme bien trop intelligente pour ne pas vous avoir comme amie. Je vous serais toujours reconnaissant pour ce que nous avons partagé aujourd'hui... »

La blonde planta ses yeux dans les siens et ajouta : « Je vois que tu apprends vite, gamin. Moi aussi je me souviendrai de toi, et je n'oublierai pas ce que tu m'as dit. »

Elle le raccompagna à la porte et ajouta simplement avant qu'il en disparaisse au fond du couloir : « Mademoiselle Elizabeth a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir. Mais ne la fais pas souffrir, tu ne te le pardonnerais pas, et moi non plus. »

Roy acquiesça, mais sentit toute la menace qui se cachait derrière le visage affable de cette curieuse femme. Son sang sembla se glacer un instant en apercevant la lueur dans ses yeux. Elle ne plaisantait pas. Elle lui donnait sa bénédiction pour coucher avec qui il voulait, mais ce n'était qu'un entraînement ; une fois qu'il saurait faire, il n'appartiendrait plus qu'à une seule femme. Et jamais il ne devait s'attacher à une autre. Comme elle le lui avait fait remarquer plus tôt, le sexe et l'amour sont deux choses différentes, qui en de rares occasions peuvent se rencontrer. Mais dans ce cas, il ne faut surtout pas les laisser filer.

Le soir même Roy se fit un devoir d'appliquer à la lettre les conseils de cette dame si maligne. Il suivit sa petite bande dans leur tournée et repéra bien les habitudes de chacun. Il nota tout ce qui pouvait servir et en profita pour poser quelques jalons ici et là sur les éventuelles réparties qu'il tirerait de ses services.

Ce soir-là, il rencontra même une fille particulièrement intéressée par sa personne, et il décida de s'offrir du bon temps. Elle était plutôt jolie, avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus. Elle ressemblait à Elizabeth, même si son comportement était radicalement différent. Elle sera parfaite pour une initiation.  
Sans se soucier des conséquences, ni même de son prénom, Roy passa à l'action. Ayant trouvés refuge dans une vieille ferme à l'abandon, les deux amants s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. Manifestement, elle n'en était pas à sa première escapade, et Roy ne fut pas mécontent de son choix.

Elle avait les lèvres gourmandes, la peau douce et répondait parfaitement à la moindre de ses caresses. Comme lui avait conseillé Mademoiselle Chris, il se laissait guider par ses soupirs, insistant là où elle appréciait, tout en restant à bonne distance des zones les plus sensibles pour éveiller l'excitation. Il attendit qu'elle ne tienne plus et fut assez surpris de la voir se jeter sur lui avec autant d'avidité. Apparemment, il était plutôt doué. Elle se plaça au-dessus lui, prenant le contrôle de la situation, ce qui le rassura grandement. Même si jusque là, sa performance avait paru satisfaisante pour les deux parties, il n'était pas sûr de lui, et préféra qu'elle prenne les choses en main une fois le moment critique de la pénétration arrivé.

Roy sentait doucement la chaleur qui envahissait son corps, pouvant enfin laisser libre court à ses plus bas instincts. Il libérait des mois de frustrations et d'agonie avec une fille sans importance. Il était sur le point de se répandre complètement en elle quand à nouveau les paroles de Mademoiselle Chris lui revinrent.

Il y avait une précaution à prendre avec les filles, surtout celles d'un soir. Ne jamais tenter le diable. Quitte à en mettre une enceinte, autant que ce soit celle avec laquelle il était prêt à passer sa vie. Les autres, même si elles disaient être prudentes et se protéger ne le faisaient pas forcément.  
Plus un homme a une situation intéressante, plus il trouve de filles prête à tout. Et quel meilleur moyen que de forcer un homme dans l'engagement que de porter son enfant ?

In extremis, Roy se retira, et se laissa aller sur le ventre de sa partenaire, qui ne parut pas s'en formaliser. Elle sembla même apprécier qu'il fasse preuve d'autant de considération sur son avenir.

Cette remarque l'interpella, et il comprit alors que la jeune fille n'était pas une autre délurée sans cervelle, mais une héritière de la bourgeoisie locale, qui comme lui, s'amusait à rendre fous ses parents. Ils avaient voulu la marier de force, et le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé d'y échapper était de perdre sa virginité. Trouvant l'activité des plus plaisantes, elle avait maintenant pris l'habitude de s'amuser avec les garçons du coin. Peu lui importait de passer pour une fille facile, elle n'était pas plus facile qu'eux.

Roy s'intéressa un peu plus à cette nouvelle venue, réalisant qu'il l'avait peut-être mal jugée. Il s'excusa de son comportement un peu rude, mais elle se contenta de rire en le traitant de chochotte. Elle lui parla rapidement de ses projets et annonça fièrement avoir rejoint l'armée. Il y avait pas mal de militaire dans sa famille et même quelques alchimistes. A la mention de cette information, il fut encore plus intéressé. Il l'écouta parler de la guerre qui avait commencé un peu plus tôt dans l'Est et il comprit qu'elle était originaire de Centrale. Elle n'était venue dans l'Est que pour intégrer au plus vite un régiment et partir au front. En attendant, elle prenait du bon temps avec les gaillards du coin. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de flirter avec les autres soldats, mais en dehors des militaires, elle pouvait avoir qui elle voulait.

Roy la raccompagna jusqu'à sa base et la remercia pour cette soirée. Une fois encore, elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus sur lui, et elle non plus ne lui avait pas demandé son nom. Il lui avait donné très exactement ce qu'elle voulait, et avait même poussé la délicatesse jusqu'à la ramener à bon port et s'intéresser un peu à elle. Elle n'en demandait pas tant, mais apprécia le geste et le lui dit avant de disparaître derrière la porte de sa garnison.

Roy fut suffisamment satisfait par sa première tentative pour renouveler l'expérience. Presque chaque soir, il se trouvait une partenaire, et même s'il ne consommait pas à chaque fois, il développait nettement ses talents en les faisant parler. Il écoutait attentivement tous les désirs de ces frêles jeunes filles et enregistrait rapidement toutes les informations. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour pratiquer tout le savoir théorique qu'il avait réussi à accumuler. Les résultats de ses examens arrivèrent plus vite que prévu, et il apprit sans trop de surprise, qu'il avait obtenu son diplôme, et qu'il faisait en plus parti des dix meilleurs élèves de la ville. Loin de l'accueillir avec les félicitations méritées, son père se contenta de l'avertir de son inscription à l'université de Centrale où il pourrait entamer au choix, une formation d'avocat ou de médecin. Il lui fallait forcément une bonne situation et ces deux-là étaient les seules acceptables pour ses parents.

Suivant encore une fois les conseils de Mademoiselle Chris, il serra les poings, mais ne chercha pas à se rebeller. Il proposa même d'aller passer quelques jours à Centrale pour s'informer sur la meilleure filière à suivre en fonction de ses notes, ce que ses parents encouragèrent grandement.

Il choisit la semaine précédant son anniversaire pour prendre le train et n'emporta que quelques affaires avec lui, promettant d'être de retour pour la fête organisée si méticuleusement par sa mère. Il laissa même sous-entendre à celle-ci qu'il avait effectivement très envie de se fiancer et qu'il préférait les blondes.

Sur le quai de la gare, il fit ses adieux calmement, et se concentra pour ne rien laisser paraître de ses nouveaux projets. Il avait pris sa décision et, avait réussi à en parler à sa nouvelle confidente quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait même obtenu sa bénédiction. Il pouvait partir tranquille.

Son père était très satisfait par le comportement plus mature de son fils et sa mère se réjouissait déjà à l'idée de préparer bientôt le mariage. Ils étaient par conséquent moins vigilants et le laissèrent quitter la ville sans se douter de quoi que ce soit.

Dix jours plus tard, au lieu de voir revenir leur fils, ils reçurent une lettre leur annonçant son engagement.

* * *

_Alors oui, je sais, ce chapitre est beaucoup moins long que les autres mais j'avais envie de m'arrêter à l'engagement de Roy et je n'avais pas envie de faire un Lemon super long pour sa première fois. Désolée... J'espère que vous avez reconnu les personnages auxquels je fais référence. Sinon, vous le découvrirez par la suite.  
A part ça, j'ai une petite question pour la suite : préférez-vous la suite des aventures de Roy à l'armée et en dehors, jusqu'à son retour chez les Hawkeye, ou plutôt les aventures de Liza pendant l'absence de Roy ? La deuxième version sera plus lente, avec beaucoup d'états d'âme et de sentiments. Un chapitre un peu plus dur et sombre, contre une version plus légère et drôle. Ou un subtile mélange des deux. Voilà, j'aimerai savoir ce qui vous intéresse le plus... Mais promis, dans tous les cas, j'expliquerai pourquoi Roy n'a pas reçu de nouvelles de sa belle !_


	6. Parallélisme transversal

_Tout d'abord un grand merci à Ayma, Beautydoe, Spicycocktail et Lili pour leurs avis. J'ai essayé de faire au mieux _

* * *

**Chapitre 6 Parallélisme transversale**

Elizabeth avait toujours vécu dans le silence. Elle était discrète naturellement et elle veillait toujours en plus à ne pas faire claquer les portes ni grincer le parquet. La maison était tellement paisible quand elle était là, qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle était hantée. D'ailleurs, elle avait toujours eu le sentiment d'être transparente. Son père ne s'occupait d'elle que le matin quand il la réveillait. Il lui parlait alors un peu, s'intéressait à ses cours et surtout à ses notes, puis partait s'enfermer dans son bureau pour de nouvelles recherches.

Très tôt, elle s'était mise à détester l'alchimie. Etant fille unique, elle aurait dû avoir toute l'attention de son père, surtout après la mort de sa mère. Mais il lui avait préféré l'étude de cette science obscure. On ne peut pas lutter face à ce genre de chose. Si encore il s'était intéressé à une autre personne, elle aurait pu changer, devenir comme il le souhaitait, mais là, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle avait essayé de comprendre ses recherches, mais il l'avait écartée, prétextant qu'elle méritait mieux. Alors elle n'avait pas insisté. Elle était docile et obéissante, s'il ne voulait qu'elle apprenne l'alchimie, elle respecterait son choix et ne ferait aucune démarche contre sa volonté, même si elle ne saisissait pas ses motifs.

En réalité, elle crut qu'il ne la considérait pas digne de confiance, qu'il la pensait trop bête. Elle était pourtant la meilleure élève de sa classe, et même certainement de son école. Elle s'appliquait et travaillait consciencieusement pour toujours rester parmi les meilleurs. Quand elle passa dans la classe supérieure avec un an d'avance, elle augmenta son rythme de travail pour maintenir sa position de leader, et même une fois intégrée aux cours des seniors alors qu'elle n'avait que quinze ans, elle dépassait de loin tous les autres. Mais elle ne gagnait pas la confiance de son père qui continuait à s'enfermer dans un monde dont il lui refusait l'accès.  
En choisissant d'être la meilleure, elle perdit beaucoup d'amis et se fit même quelques ennemis, des jaloux qui n'appréciaient pas de voir une gamine les surpasser aussi facilement, mais elle pensait que le jeu en valait la chandelle pour obtenir enfin l'approbation tant attendue.

Quand elle apprit l'existence de Roy Mustang, elle se sentit tout d'abord blessée. Son père préférait enseigner ses secrets à un étranger plutôt qu'à sa propre fille. Quels que soient ses efforts pour lui montrer ce qu'elle valait, ce n'était visiblement pas encore assez. Par principe, elle détesta ce garçon et le fuyait autant que possible, comme elle avait fait avec les autres. Elle avait même été relativement désagréable avec lui lors de leur première rencontre, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle avait toujours détesté tous les élèves de son père, mais celui-ci était pire que tous. Il avait à peine deux ans de plus qu'elle et n'était manifestement pas un génie. Pourtant son père voyait des choses en lui qu'il ne trouvait pas chez elle. Et elle lui en voulait pour ça. Puis elle apprit à le connaître et malgré toute l'application qu'elle y mettait, elle sentait fondre sa barrière de glace.

Roy était gentil avec elle, un peu arrogant, mais toujours attentif. Et il respectait son silence. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas très bavard non plus. Ils communiquaient par regard, se comprenant par non-dits. Petit à petit elle oublia tous ses griefs et se contenta d'apprécier la compagnie de ce garçon discret. Ils étaient devenus complices et amis. Et certainement bien plus. Elle avait du mal à l'avouer, même après plusieurs mois passés à ses cotés, et elle ne comprenait pas ce sentiment nouveau. Et quand enfin elle réalisa ce qu'elle éprouvait, il sortit de sa vie.

Il avait été une bénédiction pour elle à bien des niveaux. Il la sortait de sa solitude en lui procurant une compagnie silencieuse mais efficace, il l'écoutait et lui parlait pendant des heures sans concurrence ni arrière-pensée et surtout il lui permettait de se rapprocher de son père. En partageant avec elle les secrets de sa formation, il lui faisait découvrir un aspect de cet homme avec lequel elle cohabitait depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas.

Une fois seule à nouveau avec son père, elle reprit son ancienne routine d'avant. Sa vie était marquée à tout jamais par la venue de ce garçon. Il y avait un avant et un après Roy Mustang. Elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point elle détestait sa vie avant de le rencontrer ni combien il l'avait transformée.

Pour éviter de trop réfléchir, elle travaillait tard le soir, se concentrant sur ses études et ne rentrait qu'à la nuit tombée. Très vite, elle ressentit la solitude et chercha à la noyer sous ses activités. La journée, elle avait les cours pour lui tenir l'esprit occupé et le soir, après l'école, elle restait tard à la bibliothèque pour étudier, puis elle aidait les enfants de la voisine à faire leurs devoirs. Sa famille n'avait plus les moyens depuis longtemps d'entretenir la maison, alors ils avaient trouvé un accord. Elizabeth aidaient les petits et leur mère venait faire le ménage dans la journée pendant qu'ils étaient à l'école. Une fois Roy rentré chez lui, Elizabeth prit même l'habitude de rester dîner chez ses voisins pour éviter son père et les longues soirées à constater l'absence de la seule personne qui l'eut jamais comprise.

Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui maintenant qu'il n'était plus là tous les soirs pour lui éviter de se perdre dans ses réflexions internes. Elle s'en doutait depuis le début, mais avait refusé de l'admettre. Au départ, elle avait cru à un simple béguin d'adolescente, mais plus elle passait du temps avec lui, plus le sentiment s'accentuait. Ce n'était pas seulement une attirance physique ou une amourette passagère. Elle se sentait liée à lui, comme si un fil invisible les rattachait l'un à l'autre. Ils se complétaient parfaitement et même si elle avait essayé de résister, il était comme un aimant, l'attirant inexorablement à lui.

Les premières semaines, le manque fut douloureux et elle avait du mal à rester concentrée tant elle pensait à lui. Elle devait lui avouer, même si ça lui coûtait énormément. Après tout, qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Il n'était plus là, il ne risquait pas de s'enfuir... Et pourtant, elle retardait l'échéance. D'un autre coté, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, sans qu'elle ait rien demandé, donc il devrait être content d'apprendre qu'elle éprouvait la même chose. Elle hésitait encore quand un soir, le fils de la voisine lui demanda ce qui la rendait si triste. Tout le monde autour d'elle avait remarqué son changement d'attitude. Quand Roy était là, elle s'était un peu ouvert, et souriait sans raison. Maintenant qu'il était parti, au contraire, elle était plus froide et renfermée que jamais. Son père évitait soigneusement le sujet, ne sachant que trop bien ce on éprouvait à la perte d'un être cher, mais les enfants d'à coté, eux, ne comprenaient pas et posèrent régulièrement des questions sur son comportement. Même leur mère s'en mêla et l'incita à passer à l'action.

Si tôt rentrer chez elle, elle se mit à écrire. Elle n'osait pas l'appeler directement de peur de l'importuner. Elle resta longtemps bloquée devant sa feuille de papier puis se lança. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle écrivait, se trouvant incohérente et brouillonne, mais elle n'avait pas envie de recommencer. Quelque part, si elle réécrivait sa lettre avec d'autres mots, elle aurait le sentiment de le trahir en lui cachant la vérité sur l'angoisse qu'elle vivait. Ce qui était fait devait le rester, tant pis si ce n'était pas parfait. Il comprendrait.

Dès le lendemain, elle se sentit plus légère. La lettre était partie, elle n'avait plus qu'à entendre sa réponse. Après dix jours à scruter la boite aux lettres, elle décida de demander à son père. Mais il sembla éviter le sujet, comme toujours.

Elizabeth apprit qu'il y avait des problèmes à cause des batailles qui se répandaient un peu plus à l'est du pays et préféra écrire une deuxième lettre avant de s'alarmer. Puis une troisième. Elle laissait généralement une bonne semaine entre chaque, espérant toujours recevoir la réponse à la première. Mais rien ne vint. Alors elle espaça ses missives, et se renferma encore un peu plus sur elle-même.

Le début du printemps arriva et elle décida que ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle écrivait. Elle choisit une petite carte plutôt que ses feuillets habituels et se contenta de lui souhaiter son anniversaire en promettant de ne plus le déranger. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi naïve. Elle s'était même inquiétée qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave pour qu'il ne réponde pas. Puis elle pensa à sa maladresse et à ce qu'elle avait dit dans ses lettres et en déduit qu'elle l'avait surestimé.

Ses tourments affectifs disparurent rapidement quand son père révéla les premiers signes de sa maladie. Elle savait depuis longtemps que sa santé était fragile, qu'il craignait le froid et l'humidité, mais comme elle ne le voyait que très peu, elle mit du temps à réaliser l'ampleur de la chose.  
L'alchimiste avait fait bonne figure tant qu'il avait un élève. Son esprit était stimulé par la présence de cet étudiant, mais une fois seul, il replongea dans les méandres de ses recherches depuis longtemps abouties, se laissant lentement mourir.

Elizabeth se réveilla spontanément un matin et s'inquiéta immédiatement de ne pas trouver son père à la cuisine. Il était toujours très matinal et n'était le genre d'homme à traîner au lit.

Par acquis de conscience, elle vérifia dans son bureau, mais son instinct lui disait clairement qu'il y avait un problème. A pas de loup, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et le trouva assis, près du lit, les yeux vides et la main en sang. Sans poser de questions, elle l'aida à se recoucher, nettoya les traces de sang sur sa chemise et lui apporta un café. Elle n'essaya pas de proposer la venue d'un médecin. A la place, elle s'installa à son chevet et lui tendit une compresse fraîche pour son front. Dès qu'il recouvra un peu ses forces, il voulut envoyer sa fille chez la voisine pour éviter la contagion, mais elle ne céda pas. Elle resta avec lui malgré ses protestations. Elle manquait plusieurs cours, mais elle s'était arrangée avec un de ses professeurs pour qu'il lui fasse passer les devoirs.

Une fois par semaine, elle se rendait à l'école pour apporter ce qu'elle avait fait, et elle récupérait au passage le reste de ses cours. Au bout d'un mois, la crise était passée et elle put reprendre son rythme habituel. Les beaux jours arrivaient et les risques de rechutes étaient plus faibles. Mais l'inquiétude était toujours présente si bien qu'elle rentrait plus tôt pour s'occuper un peu de son père. D'être aussi proche de lui lui rappelait inlassablement ses soirées avec Roy. Elle hésitait à l'informer de la situation, mais préférait ne pas y penser. Il n'avait jamais pris de nouvelles et devait l'avoir oubliée depuis longtemps.

Elle commençait seulement à se résigner quand elle reçut enfin une lettre. Par hasard, elle avait ouvert la boite aux lettres avant d'aller à l'école et elle découvrit une petite enveloppe tamponnée d'East City avec un cachet militaire. Sans attendre, elle l'ouvrit et la parcourut en marchant.

« _Elizabeth,_

_Cette lettre sera sans doute la dernière avant longtemps. Je viens d'être affecté au Quartier Général de l'Est et je ne pourrai pas en sortir avant des mois. Je m'en veux d'avoir trahi ma promesse, mais j'espère que vous m'autorisez à revenir dans votre vie une fois cette étape passée. Je n'ai pas été très juste avec vous ces derniers temps et je vous demande encore une fois de me pardonner. J'espère devenir alchimiste d'état, pour servir au mieux mon pays, mais aussi pouvoir vous protéger, et vous offrir la situation que vous méritez, si vous m'en croyez digne. _  
_Je sais que j'aurai dû vous en parlez directement, mais je n'avais pas d'autre échappatoire et maintenant, je suis coincé ici. J'ai déjà dû faire appel à plusieurs personnes pour faire sortir cette lettre du dortoir… Je vous épargne les détails, mais comprenez bien que si je pouvais, je vous écrirais plus souvent._  
_Je n'attends plus de vos nouvelles, puisque je sais que c'est impossible pour vous pour le moment, mais j'espère simplement que vous allez bien et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de vous avoir ainsi abandonnée._  
_Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerai vous dire, mais je manque de temps. Sachez seulement que mes sentiments n'ont pas changé et que je souhaite toujours vous avoir près de moi. Vous me manquez. Beaucoup._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_RM_ »

Elle s'arrêta plusieurs fois pour la relire et contempler cette écriture si particulière qui la faisait vibrer. Ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé. Son cœur battait la chamade à chaque fois qu'elle retombait sur cette phrase. Certains passages étaient obscurs, comme s'il y avait eu d'autres lettres qui lui avaient échappé, mais elle se contenterait de celle-ci et attendrait. Il reviendrait pour elle.

L'idée que certains courriers ne lui soient pas parvenus ne faisait que la conforter dans son bonheur retrouvé. Il lui avait peut-être déjà écrit, mais à cause des problèmes dans la région, les lettres s'était perdues. D'un coup, elle se sentit plus légère et esquissa même un sourire. C'était la première bonne nouvelle qu'elle recevait depuis des semaines.

-oOo-

Comme tous les nouveaux venus, Roy se vit attribuer, en plus de son uniforme et de sa place dans le dortoir, un référent.

Le référent était un élève de deuxième ou troisième année qui se chargeait d'informer les entrants sur les règles de vie à la caserne et de les aider en cas de problème, aussi bien administratif que personnel. Peu de personnes se portaient volontaires pour ce travail relativement ingrat, et la plupart des référents étaient désagréables et se servaient de leurs 'bizuts' pour faire leurs corvées. Mais Roy eut de la chance. Après quelques semaines à Centrale, il avait été transféré au Quartier Général de l'Est, près de là où il était originaire et s'était retrouvé dans une caserne beaucoup plus sympathique que l'énorme académie de Centrale. Son référent l'avait tout de suite prit sous sa coupe. C'était un garçon avenant et jovial, toujours prêt à rendre service. Il avait à peine un an de plus que lui et lui parut tout de suite sympathique. Son visage fin et ses petites lunettes carrées lui donnaient un air sévère, mais son sourire permanent révélait sa vraie nature.

Maes Hughes était un jeune homme sympathique, qui adorait son travail. En moins de deux, ils se retrouvèrent complices, aussi bien pour étudier, aider les anxieux ou remettre à leur place les profiteurs en tout genre.

Maes était très débrouillard et s'était rapidement tissé un réseau fort d'informations et de trafics variés. Roy fut tout de suite mis dans la combine et devint un personnage important de l'académie. Avec ses résultats brillants et son attitude irréprochables en apparence, il devint la coqueluche de la caserne. Ses professeurs étaient très satisfaits de ses notes et de sa participation, les autres élèves le respectaient puisqu'il leur permettait d'obtenir alcool et cigarettes à bon prix et les surveillants le trouvaient plutôt sympathique à aider les plus en difficulté. En réalité, avec Roy, rien n'était gratuit, mais il savait appliquer les bons tarifs.

Les heures de soutien s'échangeaient contre des corvées de nettoyages, les cigarettes étaient payées en nature en fonction des besoins ou des demandes des autres, chaque service rendu donnait droit à un avantage quelconque, et le réseau était si bien ficelé que même en ne faisant rien, il ramassait une commission pour avoir présenté celui qui voulait quelque chose à celui qui voulait s'en débarrasser.

Grâce à l'aide de Maes et de leur système, il obtint des passes-droits divers, comme celui d'avoir accès à la bibliothèque réservée qui contenait entre autres les ouvrages concernant l'alchimie.

Sa vie à l'armée était nettement plus plaisante que ce qu'il avait chez ses parents et pas une fois il ne regretta sa décision. Le règlement était très strict mais il avait appris à s'en accommoder et s'offrait quelques libertés quand l'occasion le permettait.

Il continuait de vouloir apprendre l'alchimie et passait beaucoup de temps à étudier en secret. Les étudiants n'avaient accès aux recherches sur cette science qu'à partir de leur dernière année, et encore, seulement pendant une courte partie puisqu'ils étaient ensuite envoyés sur le terrain pendant six mois pour faire leurs preuves.  
Roy n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre encore deux ans avant de passer sa licence et espérait avoir l'examen au plus tôt. A chaque fois qu'il en parlait à Maes celui-ci lui ré-expliquait qu'il devait être patient, mais Roy ne semblait pas l'entendre.

A force de discussions, il finit par avouer qu'il avait déjà commencé son apprentissage chez un alchimiste et qu'il avait été très déçu de devoir abandonner à cause de ses parents. Roy ne se confiait jamais beaucoup et parlait très peu des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à s'engager, mais Maes était suffisamment observateur pour comprendre tout ce qui se cachait derrière ses non-dits.

Un soir, ils partirent en escapade tous les deux, et se retrouvèrent dans un bar du centre ville. Maes, en tant que deuxième année avait le droit de quitter l'internat une fois par mois et en profitait, comme tous les autres pour se trouver un peu de compagnie. Les premières années par contre, ne pouvait sortir qu'une fois par trimestre, et encore, à la demande exclusive de la famille, ce que Roy évita soigneusement de dire à ses parents. Mais s'étant fait passer pour un deuxième année, il sortit tranquillement avec Hughes et lui révéla un coté de sa personnalité qu'il ne soupçonnait pas.

Laissant libre court à ses penchants naturels, Roy mit la main sur plusieurs filles du coin et partit s'offrir du bon temps pendant que son camarade restait médusé par son comportement.

Retrouvant son référent en fin de soirée, Roy fut accueilli en héros. Il avait trop bu et n'était pas d'humeur très bavarde, mais parmi quelques propos incohérents, Maes réussit à discerner une histoire curieuse. Plutôt que de se vanter de ses conquêtes, Roy expliqua simplement qu'il s'entraînait. Pour quoi, Maes ne réussit pas à comprendre, mais il saisit parfaitement un prénom, Elizabeth. Sans insister plus avant, il ramena son camarade aux dortoirs et le laissa cuver pendant qu'il préparait son futur interrogatoire.

Maes était très doué pour faire parler les autres. Avec son air joyeux et ses plaisanteries guillerettes, tout le monde le trouvait plaisant et s'ouvrait facilement à lui. C'était un homme de confiance qui savait écouter et garder les secrets. Pourtant Roy ne lui avait jamais révélé grand chose sur lui. Il ne connaissait qu'un résumé très succin de son existence. Fils unique, parents dirigistes et obsédés par la réussite, bon niveau scolaire et intéressé par l'alchimie. En plus de ces éléments de base, il avait découvert que Roy était ambitieux, têtu, discret, malin, très attentif aux autres, qu'il ne supportait pas l'injustice mais jouait en permanence les nonchalants alors qu'il était appliqué et consciencieux, et plus récemment qu'il adorait séduire les filles, s'en sortait très bien et était amoureux d'une certaine Elizabeth.

Mais tout cela ne lui suffisait pas. Il sentait que Roy lui cachait des choses et il était bien décidé à les découvrir. Plutôt qu'une approche élégante et délicate, il opta pour une attaque de front et un beau matin demanda directement à Roy qui était Elizabeth et qu'elle rôle elle tenait dans sa vie. Si elle était sa petite amie, il ne courrait pas après les autres de cette façon. Il devait donc y avoir un problème et Maes voulait absolument découvrir lequel.

Au début, Roy se fit un peu attendre, ne répondant que de façon très évasive aux interrogations de son ami, puis il y vit une chance incroyable de communiquer avec sa belle.

En échange d'un petit service, envoyer une lettre à une civile dans une petite ville de la région, Roy promit de tout avouer à son camarade si curieux. Il avait confiance en Maes et pouvait donc lui confier sa précieuse missive. A condition de ne rien y écrire de compromettant. Si jamais il se faisait pincer, la lettre ne devait rien révéler qui permette de remonter jusqu'à lui. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'en écrire trop et choisit donc une simple feuille de cahier sur laquelle il nota l'essentiel. Il n'avait peut-être pas de nouvelles depuis des mois, mais dans sa dernière lettre il lui avait fait part de son plan d'évasion de sa famille et de ses projets, et il devait la tenir au courant de l'avancer de son entreprise. Elle n'avait peut-être pas reçu ce qu'il avait envoyé à cause des restrictions militaires. Le meilleur moyen d'être sûr que sa lettre arrive à bon port était de la cacheter avec le sigle du Quartier Général. Et pour cela encore, il fallut négocier plusieurs services.

Maes se chargea de toute la mission avec une étonnante facilité. Il pouvait garantir que l'envoi atteindrait sa destination comme prévu. Il était prêt à tout pour découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire.

Roy tint sa promesse et dès qu'il sut que sa lettre était partie, il s'arrangea avec son ami pour obtenir un peu d'intimité. Ce qu'il avait à dire ne devait en aucun cas s'ébruiter.

Pour la deuxième fois en quelques mois, Roy raconta ses rêves, sur l'alchimie et sur sa vie en générale, son étrange professeur, mais aussi sa merveilleuse fille, Elizabeth.

-oOo-

Vers la fin de l'été, il y eut à nouveau un épisode frais et très humide. Il n'était pas rare dans la région de voir ce type de temps, mais pour un tuberculeux, il n'y avait rien de pire. Un matin, après le départ de sa fille pour l'école, l'alchimiste de flamme sentit une violente douleur lui transpercer la poitrine. Il s'assit au pied de l'escalier avant de repartir dans son bureau.

Une fois sûr de ne pas être dérangé, il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau, normalement fermé à clé. Il sortit un paquet de lettres chiffonnées. Les premières lui étaient adressées et contenaient toutes une enveloppe encore cachetée, couverte par l'écriture d'Elizabeth. Les suivantes lui directement adressées à elle, et l'écriture était légèrement différente. Ces dernières n'étaient pas ouvertes, mais elles étaient tout de même avec les autres.

L'alchimiste s'installa plus confortablement en feuilletant le courrier d'un œil absent. Il fut prit d'une violente quinte de toux et recommença à cracher du sang. Il soupira, semblant peser le pour et le contre face à la correspondance cachée de sa fille, puis il rangea les lettres et attrapa sa plume.

Il fit plusieurs essais avant de trouver le dessin parfait qui regroupait tout son travail. Le soir venu, il appela Elizabeth et décida qu'il était temps de lui avouer la vérité. Il était mourant et il avait besoin d'elle pour sauver ses recherches. Elle était la seule en qui il ait confiance, et même s'il lui demandait beaucoup, elle accepta. Elle serait marquée à vie, mais elle le voyait comme un privilège, étant la seule détentrice d'un immense savoir. Par ailleurs, ses recherches sur l'alchimie était toute la vie de son père. Refusé d'en garder le secret serait comme le tuer une deuxième fois.

Elizabeth prit quelques dispositions vis-à-vis de son école puisqu'elle devrait s'absenter plusieurs semaines et ne pourrait travailler.

Le jour J, elle resta sur son lit, à attendre l'arrivée de son père. Il avait dû aller chercher du matériel médical en ville pour ne pas la blesser plus que nécessaire.

Elle était étendue sur le ventre, seulement couverte par son bas de pyjama et relisait la lettre de Roy. Comme il le lui avait écrit, il n'y en avait pas eu d'autres, mais elle espérait toujours. Elle s'était renseignée sur les pratiques militaires auprès de ses professeurs et savait que les cours s'arrêtaient à la fin de l'année. Ils avaient quelques semaines de libres pour préparer leurs examens et encore quelques jours après, avant les résultats. Il viendrait peut-être la voir à ce moment-là. Ou au moins, il pourrait lui écrire.

Malgré le chloroforme et toutes les précautions prises, elle souffrit le martyr quand il marqua sa chair. Plusieurs jours durant elle ne put quitter son lit, ni même vraiment bouger. Elle restait calme et silencieuse, comme toujours.  
La patience était une de ses grandes vertus.

Attendre.  
Attendre que la douleur s'estompe.  
Attendre de reprendre le cours de sa vie.  
Attendre de retourner à l'école et passer son diplôme.  
Attendre la mort de son père puisqu'il refusait de se soigner.  
Attendre que Roy la sorte de cet enfer.

-oOo-

Sa complicité avec Maes lui permettait de faire passer le temps plus vite. Roy avait appris que l'armée manquait d'alchimistes et il comptait bien tenter sa chance. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé un semblant de dignité et de liberté, il n'allait pas se priver. Ses parents n'avaient plus leur mot à dire sur sa vie et il pouvait agir à sa guise sans en craindre les conséquences. Au fil des mois, il avait établi de très bons rapports aussi bien avec ses professeurs qu'avec les surveillants et il avait obtenu l'immense privilège de pouvoir lui-aussi, tout comme les deuxièmes années, sortir librement une fois par mois. Tout le monde à la caserne avait bien compris qu'il n'était pas du genre à déserter.

Du coup, il s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il buvait et jouait toute la nuit, et ne rentrait qu'au petit matin après être passé par le lit d'une ou deux prétendantes. Cette nouvelle vie lui convenait à merveille et il attendait impatiemment la fin de l'année et ses vacances pour retourner chez son maître et reprendre son enseignement. Il n'aurait que quelques semaines de libres, mais s'il prouvait qu'il pouvait prétendre à l'examen d'alchimiste d'état, alors il aurait près de deux mois pour étudier tranquillement, sans rendre de compte à qui que ce soit d'autre que son professeur. Il trépignait déjà.

A l'idée d'être enfin en vacances.  
De reprendre sérieusement ses cours sur l'alchimie.  
De devenir un des plus jeunes alchimistes d'état et prouver à ses parents qu'ils avaient tort.  
A l'idée de quitter son internat.  
De retourner chez les Hawkeye.  
De retrouver une vie paisible.  
De revoir Elizabeth.

* * *

_Au prochain chapitre, ils vont enfin se retrouver, puisque comme vous l'aurez compris, le père d'Elizabeth n'en a plus pour longtemps. Pour le titre du chapitre, il veut pas dire grand chose, mais ça me plaisait. J'ai repris l'idée de Beautydoe sur le parallélisme de leur vie, qui n'ont rien à voir. Moi et les titres bizarroïdes !  
Bref, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours et que je ne me suis encore perdue dans des méandres inutiles. Il devrait se passer plus de choses à partir de maintenant, parce que je ne rentrerai plus autant dans les détails de leur vie séparément. Enfin, je crois..._


	7. Retrouvailles manquées

**Chapitre 7 Retrouvailles manquées**

Les examens de fin de première année n'avaient d'autre fonction que de déterminer la spécialité à prendre pour la deuxième année afin de s'orienter au mieux pour la suite de sa carrière.

Roy, bien évidemment, réussit haut la main toutes les épreuves théoriques et mis à part une petite faiblesse dans le maniement des armes à feu, il passa sans difficultés les épreuves pratiques. Avec de tels résultats, personne ne fut surpris d'apprendre qu'il comptait préparer sa licence d'alchimiste d'état et il fut même encouragé par plusieurs de ses professeurs.

L'armée offrait la possibilité de suivre une formation spéciale pour cette épreuve, mais Roy préférait travailler de son coté et retourner chez son ancien maître.

Hughes connaissait les vraies raisons de son choix, mais ne pipa mot à qui que ce soit. Au contraire, il le soutint auprès du conseil pour qu'il puisse obtenir le même temps de préparation que les autres et donc s'absenter de l'académie pendant plusieurs semaines en plus des vacances réglementaires prévues pour les familles.

Ce fut donc sans trop de difficultés que Roy put quitter la caserne, temporairement, pour suivre à nouveau sa formation. Il avait même réussi à décrocher une bourse pour ses cours hors de l'académie.

Avant de se rendre chez les Hawkeye, il repassa par chez ses parents pour ramasser quelques affaires et surtout aller voir mademoiselle Chris pour l'informer de la situation. Cela faisait presque un an qu'il ne l'avait pas vue et il voulait la remercier pour son aide.

Arrivé au club, il fut surpris de ne pas la trouver, puis il apprit grâce à une autre serveuse qu'elle travaillait maintenant à East City, où elle avait monté son propre établissement. Roy nota précieusement l'adresse, pour ses futures soirées de libre une fois de retour à la caserne. Il remercia la jeune femme chaleureusement et prit aussi ses coordonnées au cas où. Elle était plutôt mignonne et très serviable. Une occasion à ne pas manquer.

Son entrevue avec ses parents fut très brève. Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de discuter et les informa simplement qu'il allait passer l'examen d'alchimiste d'état et que pour le préparer, il retournait chez son professeur.

Son père voulut jouer sur le montant des cours pour le retenir, mais Roy lui apprit qu'il avait obtenu une bourse de l'armée et en plus, qu'il avait des économies personnelles. Il ne détailla pas bien sûr ses petits trafics lucratifs qu'il pratiquait assidûment avec Maes, mais il expliqua simplement qu'il avait gagné pas mal d'argent grâce à ses activités à l'académie. En passant dans sa chambre, il attrapa quelques affaires personnelles qu'il n'avait pu emporter la première fois. Sur son bureau, il découvrit une pile de courrier, et son cœur s'emballa immédiatement. Il avait peut-être enfin reçu une lettre d'Elizabeth !

Malheureusement, pour la plupart, il s'agissait de félicitations de la part de membres éloignés de sa famille ou de quelques amis.

Au milieu des cartes se trouvait pourtant ce qu'il espérait tant. Un simple carton d'anniversaire, lui souhaitant bonne chance pour l'avenir. Le texte était un peu froid et distant, et il se demanda qui avait pu le lui envoyer. Il n'y avait pas de signature, seulement des initiales, LH. Il dut relire le message plusieurs avant de comprendre. Elle y avait pensé. Mais elle écrivait comme elle parlait, tout en retenue et non-dits. Roy se sentait à la fois content qu'elle ait pensé à lui, mais aussi déçu qu'il n'y ait que si peu d'elle dans sa lettre. Il restait à méditer sur ses sentiments quand sa mère l'informa que son engagement dans l'armée ne changeait rien à ses projets de mariage, bien au contraire. Elle avait en vue plusieurs jeunes femmes, dont une superbe blonde issue d'une famille de militaires qui lui conviendrait à merveille. Il y avait même des alchimistes dans sa famille.

Roy soupira mais laissa dire sa mère, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas le forcer dans cette histoire. Bien que sa future promise ne soit pas disponible pour le moment, il pourrait rencontrer sa famille rapidement s'il le souhaitait. Puis sa mère lui tendit une photographie de la jeune fille en question et Roy manqua de s'étouffer. Elle voulait le caser avec la blonde qui l'avait dépucelé !

S'il n'avait été aussi surpris, il aurait certainement éclaté de rire. Mais il se rappela surtout que cette fille n'était pas disposée le moins du monde à se marier, et il put donc accepter l'offre de sa mère sans état d'âme. Que les parents s'arrangent entre eux, une chose était sûre, aucun des deux ne se marieraient. En tout cas, certainement pas ensemble. Sur ces entre faits, Roy quitta sa famille avec la ferme résolution de ne plus les revoir, mais se garda de les en informer. Il les salua chaleureusement et promit de leur donner des nouvelles. Une fois qu'il aurait sa licence, il ne dépendrait plus d'eux et ne leur devrait plus rien.

Il avait gardé son uniforme en montant dans le train. Il ne cherchait pas à impressionner qui que ce soit, mais en ces temps de guerre, les wagons de voyageurs étaient souvent pleins, et son appartenance à l'armée lui offrait entre autre privilège de toujours avoir une place.

Dès qu'il posa le pied à la gare, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Plus de treize mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Et près de huit sans pouvoir lui donner de nouvelles. Il aurait pu lui annoncer son arrivée, mais il avait préféré lui faire la surprise et n'avait même pas informé son maître de son retour.

Plus il se rapprochait, plus il craignait de ne pas être le bienvenu. Après tout, il n'avait pas prévenu qui que ce soit. Il y avait peut-être un autre élève qui le remplaçait. Et un autre homme dans la vie d'Elizabeth. Les battements de son cœur devenaient de plus en plus saccadés et son estomac se resserrait un peu plus à chaque pas.

La maison était en vue, un peu plus délabrée que dans son souvenir, mais toujours debout. Arrivé dans l'allée, il fit le tour à la recherche d'un habitant, mais ne trouva aucun signe d'occupation. L'angoisse le reprit et il se demanda s'ils habitaient bien encore ici. Puis il croisa la voisine, celle qui se chargeait des repas et du ménage qui lui souriait. Elle lui fit signe de le suivre et lui ouvrit en disant simplement qu'elle était contente de le revoir, mais qu'elle n'était certainement pas la seule.

Sans plus d'explication, elle repartit chez elle et le laissa seul, dans cette grande maison qui lui paraissait si vide aujourd'hui.  
Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas de lumière où que ce soit, ni même de feu dans la cheminée du salon. S'il n'avait pas rencontré cette femme quelques minutes plus tôt, il aurait juré que cette demeure était abandonnée.

Par habitude, il se dirigea vers le bureau de son maître et fut soulagé de le trouver là.  
Il avait maigri, et son regard était encore plus flou que dans son souvenir, mais il le reconnut immédiatement. Il sembla déçu de découvrir que Roy s'était engagé et quand celui-ci lui parla de son projet de devenir alchimiste d'état, son professeur s'emporta contre les militaires et leurs pratiques scandaleuses.

Roy resta sous le choc. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu lever la voix, ni tenir de tels propos. Son maître était brisé et il le lui fit clairement comprendre. Il ne lui avait pas appris sa science délibérément, le considérant trop immature par rapport aux pouvoirs immenses qu'elle contenait.

A ce moment-là, Roy voulut disparaître. Il avait toujours cru que son professeur lui faisait confiance et le considérait comme un homme intelligent, mais apparemment, il s'était trompé. Une fois de plus.

Puis les premières quintes de toux arrivèrent, accompagnées comme à chaque fois de son lot de sang. Roy était pétrifié puis retrouvant ses esprits, essaya tant bien que mal d'aider son maître à se calmer. Mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait depuis longtemps déjà.

Se sentant partir, l'alchimiste avoua qu'il aurait dû mieux faire. Pour lui, pour son apprentissage mais aussi pour sa famille. Il expliqua à son élève que sa fille pourrait lui apprendre ses secrets, mais qu'il devait s'en montrer digne. Il toussa encore un peu, chaque parole relançant la douleur dans sa poitrine, mais il devait parler.

Une sorte de confession avant de mourir. Ironique pour un scientifique comme lui qui n'avait jamais cru en rien d'autre que l'alchimie.  
Il fit promettre à Roy se s'occuper de sa fille. Il avait confiance en lui. En tant qu'élève mais aussi en tant qu'homme. Il connaissait depuis le début la nature réelle de leur relation, peut-être même avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte eux-même. Il avait tout de suite compris que ces deux-là étaient attirés l'un par l'autre et qu'ils se complétaient parfaitement. Une fois qu'il ne serait plus là, ils pourraient peut-être être heureux ensemble.

Bien sûr, Roy jura de prendre soin d'Elizabeth, il avait même des projets très proches en tête, mais pour le moment, il voulait surtout sauver son maître et ne se souciait pas de ce genre de chose.

Il appela à l'aide, mais la maison semblait désespérément vide. La voisine était partie depuis longtemps maintenant et il avait beau crier et faire tout son possible pour calmer la crise, la situation ne faisait qu'empirer.

Soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et il vit apparaître, terrifiée et stupéfaite, la silhouette tant rêvée d'Elizabeth.

Le spectacle qu'elle avait sous les yeux lui était curieusement familier. Plusieurs fois déjà depuis le début de l'hiver, elle avait ramassé son père, gisant dans une marre de sang. Sa maladie n'allait pas en s'améliorant et elle avait parfaitement compris quelques mois plus tôt quand elle avait accepté d'être la gardienne de ses recherches qu'il ne voulait pas se soigner, ni même se battre pour survivre. Il avait choisi d'en finir et elle n'avait pas cherché à l'en dissuader.

Pourtant, elle eut tout de même un pincement au cœur à le trouver là. Les cris l'avaient alertée plus que nécessaire et elle se sentait nettement plus angoissée qu'à l'ordinaire. Peut-être que la présence de Roy n'arrangeait rien. Elle ne pensait pas le revoir dans ces circonstances et ne savait trop quoi dire.

Il prit son silence pour de la peur et préféra la laisser dans sa chambre pendant qu'il appelait un médecin.

Il s'occupa de tout. Il passa la soirée à veiller son maître agonisant, et écouta attentivement ses dernières volontés. Une fois encore, il promit de toujours protéger sa fille et de prendre soin d'elle et réussit même à demander sa main à son père. Il espérait secrètement le faire une fois sa licence en poche, mais manifestement, le destin jouait contre lui. Son maître rendit son dernier souffle tard dans la nuit et Roy ne s'accorda que quelques heures de sommeil avant d'organiser les funérailles.

Il croisa Elizabeth le lendemain, mais elle ne resta pas longtemps. Elle semblait l'éviter, mais il supposa qu'elle était encore sous le choc. Il lui avait à peine adressé la parole, voulant la ménager au maximum, mais elle le prit comme un rejet et choisit de s'isoler. Elle prétexta qu'elle devait prévenir son école pour s'absenter toute la journée. Roy en profita pour faire le tour du bureau de l'alchimiste et recommencer un peu ses études. Il avait eu la bénédiction de son professeur et l'accord absolu de sa fille pour se déplacer dans la maison en son absence et il en profita.

Le cabinet de son maître regorgeait d'ouvrage sur l'alchimie et déférentes autres sciences comme la thermodynamique et la chimie, mais aussi des manuscrits et un journal avec de vieilles photos de sa famille.  
Au fond d'un tiroir il trouva même un paquet de lettres. Roy n'aimait pas cette impression de violer l'intimité d'un homme, mais la curiosité l'emporta quand il reconnut l'écriture de son père sur les enveloppes.

A sa grande surprise, les lettres de son père contenaient chacune une enveloppe cachetée.  
Rapidement, il parcourut le message et découvrit que son père avait renvoyé toutes les lettres, sans les ouvrir et demandait à chaque nouvel envoi de ne plus chercher à contacter son fils.  
Roy sentit la colère monter en lui en comptant le nombre impressionnant de missives entre ses mains. Voyant qu'elles lui étaient adressées personnellement, il ouvrit la première et fut stupéfait de découvrir qu'Elizabeth les lui avait écrites. Il reprit la chronologie, et un sourire aux lèvres, entama sa lecture, retrouvant immédiatement dans son style le souvenir familier de leur discussion.

_« C'est difficile de commencer une lettre. Vous étiez toujours le premier à entamer une conversation, et là, je me retrouve seule, à parler avec une feuille de papier en prétendant qu'il s'agit vous. Devrais-je commencer par 'cher Monsieur Mustang' ? Un peu distant et professionnel. Simplement 'Monsieur Mustang' ? Vous pourriez croire que je m'adresse à votre père. Je pourrais aussi utiliser votre nom complet, mais c'est peu froid, même pour moi, encore que de tous, c'est certainement celui que j'aurai choisi. Roy Mustang. Ou Cher Roy Mustang. Celui-ci me plait. Allons-y donc, je commence._

_Cher Roy Mustang,_

_Non, en fait, ça ne me plait pas non plus. Je ne sais pas si j'enverrai cette lettre tant elle est confuse et inappropriée... D'un autre coté, je n'ai pas envie d'en écrire une autre trop préparée et réfléchie. Je voulais faire preuve d'un peu de spontanéité, mais ce n'est pas ma nature. Finalement, je ne suis bien que dans l'isolement, la réflexion et le silence. Cette solitude intellectuelle et physique dans la quelle je me suis enfermée. Que vous êtes venu troubler, puis détruire complètement, me laissant sans repère, effrayée et mise à nue. _  
_Je ne m'ouvre pas facilement. Et voila que vous arrivez, avec votre sourire confiant et votre suffisante outrageante, et je fonds comme la dernière des délurées. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous veniez bousculer mon univers ? Je croyais être heureuse avec cette vie paisible, ma routine solitaire et le silence de cette maison comme compagnon de route. Mais maintenant que vous m'avez fait découvrir la complicité et la chaleur des conversations nocturnes, je me sens d'autant plus abandonnée. _  
_Vous m'avez ouvert les yeux sur un monde que je ne connaissais pas, et juste quand je commençais à m'y habituer, vous me laissez seule. C'est injuste. _  
_Mais ce qui est encore plus injuste, c'est de vous en attribuer la faute. Au contraire, je devrais vous remercier de m'avoir fait découvrir ce monde merveilleux. Grâce à vous, je sais qu'il existe des hommes gentils et désintéressés, qui prennent du temps pour vous parler sans rien attendre en retour. Vous êtes un vrai ami Roy. Et même plus que cela. C'est curieux, c'est la première fois que je vous appelle Roy. Il aura fallu que nous soyons séparés pour que j'utilise enfin votre prénom. C'est agréable. Roy. Roy... Il roule sur ma langue et dans ma tête. Je pourrai le répéter inlassablement. Roy..._  
_Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous avez fait de moi ? Je me retrouve à murmurer un prénom, en rougissant, regrettant que son propriétaire ne soit pas là pour m'entendre !_  
_Cessons ces enfantillages inutiles. J'avais un but précis en vous écrivant et voilà que je me perds en digressions tordues et parfaitement déplacées._  
_Reprenons donc encore une fois, si vous le voulez bien._

_Cher Roy_

_En partant, vous m'avez confié vos sentiments, mais vous ne m'avez laissé aucune chance de vous répondre. Il est vrai que sur le moment, j'étais plutôt surprise et dépourvue. Mais depuis ces quelques semaines que vous êtes parti, je me rends bien compte de ce qu'il y avait entre nous. Vous êtes un ami, mais aussi un confident, un compagnon. Et si j'avais été un peu plus... ou un peu moins selon… enfin bref, vous seriez sans doute devenu un amant. Je sais maintenant que je suis prête à vous donner ma réponse, si vous êtes prêt vous-même à l'accepter._  
_L'essentiel est dit, je crois. Je tiens énormément à vous et espère vous revoir bientôt. _  
_Vous me manquez… un peu. _  
_Je n'ai plus de lait chaud le soir…_

_Liza »_

Roy ressentit à nouveau son désir lui brûler les entrailles et sa colère contre son père atteignit des sommets. Non seulement il l'avait séparé d'elle, mais il ne l'avait même pas laissé lire ses lettres et découvrir tout ce qu'elle lui avouait enfin. Bien sûr tout ce qu'elle écrivait était simple et naïf, mais il la connaissait suffisamment pour déchiffrer ce qui se cachait sous son verbiage. Elle l'aimait, même si elle ne l'avait pas dit ni écrit directement, et attendait son retour. Quelque part, il était tout de même content. Malgré plusieurs mois de retard, il pouvait au moins savoir ce qu'elle avait écrit. Son père aurait aussi pu se contenter de jeter son courrier et il n'aurait jamais pu mettre la main dessus.

Il continua sa lecture et son euphorie se transforma petit à petit en remords et en frustration. Au fur et à mesure des envois, le ton devenait plus distant et plus froid. Elle continuait de lui parler d'elle, mais elle revenait à des banalités sur la vie de tous les jours, gardant ses sentiments de plus en plus en retrait. Il ne pouvait que les deviner au travers de ce qu'elle ne disait pas.  
La dernière lettre fut la pire, retrouvant une fois encore le ton froid et distant de sa carte d'anniversaire.

_**« **__Monsieur Mustang,_

_Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu, et je ne sais plus si vous le ferez. Je tiens à m'excuser de vous avoir importuné. Vous êtes parti pour continuer vos études et reprendre le cours de votre vie, au sein de votre famille et de vos amis et je me suis permis de m'imposer dans votre univers par pur égoïsme. Je pensais que vous reviendriez finir votre formation et que vous seriez heureux d'avoir des nouvelles de ma famille, mais apparemment, j'ai fait fausse route._  
_Une fois encore je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner._  
_J'espère que vous avez enfin trouvé avec vos proches ce que vous sembliez tellement chercher ici et que vous aurez le bonheur que vous méritez._  
_Avec tous mes encouragements pour l'avenir,_

_Sincèrement,_

_Liza Hawkeye »_

Roy resta mortifié. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? En quelques mois il était passer du statut d'amant potentiel dont elle susurrait le prénom à celui d'ancien camarade de classe. Il lui avait brisé le cœur sans le vouloir. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas eu ses lettres à lui, sinon les dégâts auraient certainement été pires. Elle lui avouait ses sentiments et sa seule réponse était le détail de ses journées enfermées à préparer ses examens. Alors certes, il n'avait jamais reçu son message, mais il fut soulagé de voir que son courrier était toujours fermé et restait caché avec les autres.

La seule question était pourquoi ? Son maître connaissait leur relation et semblait, tacitement du moins, l'approuver. Alors pourquoi avoir caché ses lettres ? Elle devait bien attendre une réponse. Et il ne pouvait avoir deviné que contrairement à elle, il était passer de la colère à la dévotion plutôt que l'inverse.

Roy resta à tourner dans le bureau à la recherche d'une réponse quand il mit la main sur un faire-part envoyé par sa mère. Il annonçait ses fiançailles prochaines lors de son dix-septième anniversaire. En regardant la date de plus près, il découvrit qu'elle l'avait envoyé quelques jours seulement avant qu'il ne se décide à écrire sa première lettre.

Voilà l'explication. Roy était partagé entre soulagement et colère. Comment sa mère avait-elle pu faire une annonce pareille sans son accord ?  
Question idiote. Connaissant sa mère, la réponse était évidente. Elle avait certainement tout préparé depuis des mois. Heureusement pour lui, Elizabeth n'avait jamais vu ce faire-part et il avait encore ses chances. Elle avait été un peu froide et formelle avec lui, mais au regard des circonstances, c'était une réaction normale. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se rassurer, pourtant quand il trouva son assiette sur la table de la cuisine le soir et qu'il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas souhaité rester dîner avec lui, il sentit ses angoisses revenir.

Elizabeth rentra un peu plus tôt, espérant pouvoir discuter enfin avec Roy. La situation était compliquée, mais elle pensait trouver un moment pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois et surtout l'interroger sur sa vie à la caserne. Ils n'avaient eu aucun échange depuis son retour à part quand elle lui avait dit de faire comme chez lui en son absence et qu'il l'avait remerciée de son hospitalité. Des banalités en quelques sortes.

Elle avait pris la fuite le matin, ne sachant comment réagir, mais elle imaginait que la situation s'était un peu décantée et qu'ils retrouveraient leur complicité. Elle remarqua tout de suite qu'il n'était pas dans son ancienne chambre et qu'il n'avait pas installé ses affaires. Elle fut prise d'une légère panique en réalisant qu'il n'allait pas rester puis elle redescendit vers le bureau de son père et ses craintes furent confirmées. Il était assis dans un fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur les papiers qui traînaient en permanence dans le cabinet, entouré d'ouvrage sur l'alchimie.  
Il était là pour son père et pour son enseignement. Il était venu pour apprendre l'alchimie de flamme et terminer sa formation. Pas pour elle.

Avec un pincement au cœur, elle repartit vers la cuisine, prépara deux assiettes mais préféra emporter la sienne dans sa chambre. Elle ne supporterait de lui faire face maintenant. Drapée dans son silence, elle remonta à l'étage, s'enferma à nouveau dans sa solitude et étouffa ses sentiments.

* * *

_Et voila, avec un peu d'avance les retrouvailles de nos tourtereaux. Je crois que je les torture beaucoup dans ce chapitre... mais ce n'est qu'un début ! J'hésite beaucoup pour la suite de leur relation. Je n'arrive pas trop à savoir si Roy est au courant de l'engagement de sa belle. Apparemment, il n'est pas très surpris de la retrouver à Ishbal, donc je pense que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il savait qu'elle pouvait être là, et donc qu'elle s'était engagé et était bonne tireuse. Mais je ne suis pas sûre. Je réfléchis et vous verrez le résultat dans le prochain chapitre. Mais je suis ouverte à toute proposition !_

_Et pour répondre à Lili, je voudrais suivre le manga au maximum, ma seule 'liberté' est bien de combler les trous. Mais mon interprétation n'est pas forcément la bonne, quand on voit les nouveaux éléments qui apparaissent dans les derniers chapitres (70 et suivant). J'essaye d'être cohérente avec mon histoire et les nouveaux éléments dont je dispose, mais c'est pas toujours évident donc je brode un peu pour que ça colle...  
_  
_Et pour Nefer, je pense être plus claire sur les raisons qui ont poussé le père de Liza à cacher les lettres de Roy. L'idée c'était qu'il voulait la protéger. Il ne lui a pas dit que ses lettres étaient revenues pour ne pas la faire souffrir. De même, après, il garde celles que Roy lui a écrite, puisqu'il le croit fiancé à une autre et qu'il ne veut surtout pas qu'elle l'apprenne. Il ne comprend qu'il s'est trompé qu'au dernier moment._

_Voilà, j'espère que c'est plus clair maintenant. Si vous avez d'autres questions n'hésitez pas ! _


	8. Exhumation des sentiments

**Chapitre 8 Exhumation des sentiments **

Ils n'échangèrent pas trois mots avant ni pendant l'office. Ce ne fut qu'une fois devant la tombe qu'il lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait faire, révélant un peu de son inquiétude sur son avenir. Sa route à lui était toute tracée. Il ferait carrière dans l'armée et essayerait d'améliorer les choses. Une fois encore ce fut lui qui parla. Roy lui fit part de ses projets et de ses rêves pour changer le monde grâce à l'alchimie. Puis il se sentit idiot de dévoiler ainsi de ses ambitions devant une orpheline qui venait de perdre la seule famille qui lui restait.  
Elle était silencieuse et curieusement souriante en l'écoutant. Elle semblait apaisée. Avec ses diplômes elle n'aurait pas de mal à se trouver une situation, elle n'avait pas de projet pour le moment, mais était ravie d'apprendre ceux de Roy. Elle admirait sincèrement son idéal. S'il voulait vraiment utiliser l'alchimie pour le bien des autres, alors elle l'aiderait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elizabeth ne rentra pas dans les détails, mais elle lui confia qu'elle détenait les savoirs de son père et qu'elle était prête à les partager avec lui.

Roy la regarda avec surprise, ne comprenant pas comment elle pouvait maîtriser sa technique alors qu'elle n'avait jamais pratiqué sa science, et crut qu'elle possédait quelque part des écrits laissés par son père. Les yeux dans le vague, et évitant soigneusement les siens, Elizabeth dit simplement qu'il n'y avait aucun document mais qu'elle pouvait tout de même lui apprendre l'alchimie de flamme.

Il voulait des explications et comprendre ce à quoi elle faisait allusion mais il fut arrêté par une question directe qui lui coupa le souffle.

« Puis-je avoir confiance en vous, monsieur Mustang ? Confiance au point de pouvoir vous tourner le dos ? »

Même s'il ne saisissait pas le pourquoi de sa question, il remarqua tout de suite que le ton avait changé et qu'elle lui demandait des garanties. Jusqu'à présent leur relation était basée sur le silence et les non-dits. Elle avait eu confiance en lui pour ses sentiments et il l'avait laissée tomber, mais il ne referait pas deux fois la même erreur.

Comme il tardait à répondre, elle se retourna et regarda le ciel. Le vent se levait et la pluie n'allait pas tarder. Avec un sourire triste, elle lui proposa de rentrer, laissant le sujet en suspens.

Arrivée chez elle, Elizabeth retira sa veste et ses chaussures avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Maintenant qu'elle était seule, elle n'avait plus besoin de l'aide la voisine pour tenir la maison. Elle enfila un tablier et commença à découper la viande et les légumes quand elle sentit des bras autour de son ventre. Roy se colla à elle, et une chaleur familière l'envahit. Ce n'était pas seulement son corps qui la réchauffait, mais bien le fait qu'il soit ainsi près d'elle, son souffle caressant doucement sa nuque avant d'avoir son visage complètement noyé dans ses cheveux.

Roy resta immobile, profitant enfin de ce contact retrouvé. Il ne voulait pas la perdre et pour cela, il devait lui parler. Il resserra son étreinte et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Pardonnez-moi. »

Elizabeth se raidit et commença à être mal à l'aise, ce que Roy remarqua immédiatement. Il la relâcha et s'excusa encore.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne pense qu'à moi. Vous venez de perdre votre père et je n'arrive même pas à vous laisser un peu de temps seule... je... » Il ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant son regard. Elle s'était retournée et ses yeux avaient à nouveaux cette lueur triste et déchirée qu'il détestait. Il baissa la tête et voulut partir mais elle lui prit le bras et demanda : « De quoi dois-je vous pardonner, monsieur Mustang ? » Elle pencha la tête sur le coté, et il comprit qu'elle était complètement perdue, mais surtout inquiète.

Roy soupira. Il ne savait par où commencer. Puis il réfléchit un instant et décida d'aller droit au but.

« Je vous ai trahie. »

La surprise se lisait sur son visage mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. A la place, elle repartit vers le comptoir et reprit ce qu'elle avait commencé.

« Vous deviez avoir vos raisons… Et vous ne m'avez pas vraiment trahie, j'ai simplement été trop naïve. » Elizabeth reprenait espoir. Peut-être avait-il encore des sentiments pour elle, sinon, il ne l'aurait pas prise ainsi dans ses bras. Et il s'excusait de l'avoir laissée seule pendant plus d'un an… Finalement, il avait peut-être seulement besoin de temps. Un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres à cette idée. Elle était patiente, et elle était prête à lui accorder tout le temps dont il avait besoin.

Roy s'appuya sur la table et la regardait préparer le dîner. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment aborder le sujet sans tout avouer. Alors il choisit d'être le plus logique possible.

« Vous aviez confiance en moi, et maintenant ce n'est plus le cas. Je sais que j'ai mal agi, mais je voudrais que vous m'accordiez une seconde chance. »

Elizabeth lâcha son couteau et se retourna brusquement. Son sourire avait disparu d'un coup et son sang se glaça une fois de plus. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi distante et froide, luttant contre une colère invisible. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et parla d'un ton neutre.

« Je vous donnerai les secrets de mon père, je vous l'ai dit. Je sais que vous en ferez bon usage. En plus, je pense que c'est qu'il souhaitait. »

Roy resta stupéfait, la bouche ouverte à la regarder. Pourquoi parlait-elle toujours de ses recherches ? Il soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ils n'étaient visiblement pas sur la même longue d'ondes et il préféra arrêter le massacre. Ce n'était sans doute pas le meilleur moment de lui faire part de ses sentiments. Il la remercia tristement, ne trouvant rien de mieux à dire. Puis il quitta la pièce, avec le sentiment que quelque chose lui échappait, la laissant pétrifiée d'humiliation.

Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais se força à rester stoïque. Elle savait bien qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il n'était revenu que pour finir sa formation, alors pourquoi avoir espéré ?

Elle s'essuya les joues et se remit à couper ses légumes en s'efforçant de penser à autre chose.

Le dîner fut horriblement silencieux, chacun étant perdu dans son monde intérieur. Il n'osait plus rien dire, de peur de la contrarier, et elle n'ouvrait pas la bouche, tant elle sentait que sa voix la risquait de révéler ses émotions.

Elizabeth débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle sans un mot. Roy resta à coté d'elle, et l'aida à essuyer au fur et à mesure qu'elle lavait, retrouvant leur ancienne routine, même si ce n'était qu'illusoire. La sensation pourtant, était bien réelle et ils reprirent un peu confiance. Elizabeth réussit même à parler un peu. Elle questionna Roy sur l'examen d'alchimiste d'état et sur sa formation à l'académie. Roy lui parla de ses amis, Maes en particulier, et de leurs arrangements, tout en prenant garde à ne pas trop en dire sur leurs soirées et ses activités personnelles. Jamais il ne fit d'allusion à ses conquêtes mais il se trahit un peu en parlant de Mademoiselle Chris. Elizabeth sentit son cœur se serrer mais se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Elle a de la chance, votre mademoiselle Chris de vous avoir dans sa vie… » Elle avait un sourire triste qui ne lui échappa pas et il crut bon de se justifier.

« On n'est pas ensemble, vous savez. C'est une femme intelligente et une bonne conseillère mais rien de plus. »

Comme elle restait douloureusement silencieuse, il continua son explication.

« En fait, je l'ai rencontré dans le bar où elle travaillait. Au début, j'étais terrorisé, mais en fait, elle a parfaitement compris ma situation et… »

Elizabeth le regardait, horrifiée. Elle devait mal comprendre, pourtant il baissa la tête en rougissant, comme pour confirmer son interprétation.

« Je ne savais pas que vous fréquentiez ce genre de personne, monsieur Mustang… » Il ne pouvait pas ne pas noter la déception dans sa voix et essaya de se justifier.

« Ce n'est pas ça. Je n'ai pas… enfin, nous n'avons pas… non… » Il soupira, avouant sa défaite.

« Vous n'avez pas à me donner d'explications. Vous n'avez pas de compte à me rendre. Je croyais simplement qu'avec votre physique et votre attitude, vous aviez toutes les filles que vous vouliez… » Elle avait fini la vaisselle et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand il la retint par la manche.

« Il n'y en a qu'une que je veux vraiment… »

Son cœur battait la chamade. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment, mais il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il était là pour elle, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne voyait qu'elle. Il se plongea dans ses grands yeux chocolats à la recherche d'un signe mais n'y trouva qu'une peur immense, mêlée d'une légère tristesse.

Elizabeth ne savait quoi penser. Elle espérait tellement être celle qui comptait, mais elle ne pouvait y croire. Il était là pour préparer l'examen d'alchimiste d'état, pour préparer son avenir. Et même s'il était content de la revoir, elle ne devait pas se laisser séduire sinon elle allait encore souffrir pour rien.

Alors comme à chaque fois, elle prit la fuite et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Mais il la retint par la bras et demanda :

« Où allez-vous ? Nous n'avons pas fini… »

Elle détourna la tête et tenta de l'esquiver mais il tenait bon. La sentant gênée, il la guida au salon.

« Je crois que vous me devez une explication… vous semblez m'éviter depuis mon retour, et vous encore plus renfermée qu'avant. J'aimerai comprendre… »

Elle soupira mais finit par acquiescer. Après tout, ça ne l'engageait pas grand chose et elle devrait bien lui parler s'il étudiait les travaux de son père...

Elizabeth s'installa devant la cheminée et commença à jouer avec les braises. Elle évitait de le regarder, mais lui raconta tout de même ce qui s'était passé.

Son père était malade depuis longtemps mais sa santé avait vraiment décliné six mois plus tôt. Il lui avait alors demandé d'être la gardienne de ses recherches et elle avait accepté. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix, l'alchimie était toute sa vie, et elle avait bien compris qu'il était mourant. Plusieurs fois déjà pendant l'hiver, elle l'avait retrouvé écroulé sur son bureau, couvert de sang et les yeux vides. Ce ne fut pas une surprise qu'il mourut ce jour-là. Simplement elle ne s'attendait pas à le revoir, ni à ce qu'il se retrouve témoin de cette déchéance.

Elle avait fait son deuil depuis longtemps déjà, mais elle n'avait pris aucune décision sur son avenir. Son père lui avait fait passer le maximum de diplômes possibles, quitte à anticiper certains examens, pour être sûr qu'elle s'en sorte une fois seule. Sa famille n'avait plus de ressources depuis longtemps, la dote de sa mère ayant été épuisée quelques années plus tôt. Les élèves de son père ne restaient jamais assez longtemps pour renflouer les finances et il avait refusé qu'elle travaille pour l'aider. Il avait sa fierté. La seule chose qu'elle avait obtenue était le droit de s'occuper des enfants de la voisine en échange du ménage pendant qu'elle était à l'école.

Elizabeth avoua tout de même certains travaux en dehors pour gagner un peu d'argent, et s'acheter ses livres, mais elle devait toujours être discrète.

Roy se sentit coupable de ne rien avoir vu. Il se doutait bien qu'elle ne passait pas douze heures par jour en cours, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle essayait de gagner sa vie. La situation financière des Hawkeye ne lui avait pas paru préoccupante, mais en y regardant de plus près, il remarqua à quel point la maison était décadente. Toutes ces révélations le confortèrent dans son idée qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule, qu'il devait rester près d'elle et la protéger. S'il obtenait sa licence, il pourrait lui offrir la vie qu'elle méritait. Elle le rejoindrait à Centrale et pourrait vivre normalement. Mais c'était un peu tôt pour lui en parler, il préférait attendre d'avoir passé les écrits plutôt que de lui promettre encore des choses impossibles à tenir. S'il échouait, il serait coincé à l'académie et ne pourrait rien faire pour elle, donc il valait mieux attendre.

Comme il restait silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées, Elizabeth crut qu'il s'impatientait et demanda :

« Combien de temps comptez-vous rester ? »

Roy semblait surpris par sa question. Il n'avait pas l'intention de partir de si tôt, même s'il n'apprenait rien sur l'alchimie. Il avait l'accord de l'armée pour rester chez son maître jusqu'à la date de l'examen, et il ne comptait pas perdre une journée. Et il le lui dit. Elle sourit légèrement et continua son explication.

« A ce que j'ai compris, le message est codé et seul un alchimiste compétent peut le déchiffrer. » Puis le regardant droit dans les yeux elle ajouta : « Vous aurez sûrement besoin de temps pour tout comprendre, mais je suis convaincue que vous y arriverez. Par contre, vous devrez rester ici pour étudier, aucune copie ne doit être faite, et vous ne pourrez pas non plus prendre de note pour travailler chez vous. Vous êtes coincé ici, avec moi, jusqu'à ce que vous maîtrisiez sa technique. »

Roy acquiesça, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Il y avait pire comme punition que d'être enfermé avec la fille de ses rêves pendant plusieurs semaines pour étudier un des sujets qui le passionnait le plus. Mais il évita de commenter et se contenta de l'observer. Elle s'était à nouveau tourné vers le feu, les yeux perdus dans le jeu des flammes et lentement, elle avait ôté son gilet. Il se sentit rougir quand il la vit sortir son chemisier de sa jupe et commencer à le déboutonner. Il allait protester mais elle le rassura, toujours en évitant son regard.

Elizabeth avait chaud à être si près de l'âtre, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. Qu'allait-il penser en voyant cette marque sur sa peau ? Allait-il la trouver monstrueuse ? Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et avec des gestes appliqués et délicats, elle fit glisser son chemisier de ses épaules, découvrant le cercle qui maculait entièrement son dos. Elle remonta ses jambes vers sa poitrine pour se couvrir un peu et retira soigneusement le vêtement, une manche après l'autre, en se couvrant les seins d'un bras. Une fois déshabillée, elle enroula ses bras autour de ses cuisses et posa le menton sur ses genoux, attendant sa réaction. Elle n'osait pas le regarder, mais savait qu'il était sous le choc.

Roy était stupéfait. Et encore, le mot était faible par rapport à tout ce qu'il ressentait. Un mélange d'horreur, de colère devant ce que son maître avait osé faire à sa propre fille, mais aussi de l'intérêt et de l'envie, doublé du désir insupportable de la toucher. Malgré ce tatouage, elle était belle. L'encre rouge faisait ressortir la teinte laiteuse de sa peau et il avait encore plus envie de la goûter. Elle avait dû souffrir le martyr pour se retrouver avec un dessin aussi énorme sur le dos et cette idée fit grimper encore sa colère. Comment un père pouvait-il imposer une chose pareille à son unique enfant ?

Lentement il s'approcha d'elle et observa plus attentivement le tracé. Tout était là, le cercle de transmutation, mais aussi les explications, la clé de codage et les annotations. Roy s'agenouilla derrière elle et plutôt que de se concentrer sur le tatouage, il s'intéressa à sa détentrice. Il la prit dans ses bras une fois de plus, sans se soucier de sa tenue et murmura simplement :

« Je suis désolé… »

Elizabeth resta perplexe, ne sachant comment réagir. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Ses mains reposaient simplement sur sa peau nue, couvrant ses épaules, et sa joue restait contre la sienne. Elle s'appuyait un peu contre lui, se sentant fondre complètement. Il caressa à peine son bras, mais avec le peu de vêtements qu'elle avait sur elle, elle avait une impression d'érotisme extrême. Elle finit tout de même par demander d'une voix tremblante : « Mais de quoi ? »

Roy ne bougeait pas, il aimait trop la tenir contre lui, surtout maintenant qu'elle était à moitié nue. Il essayait de ne pas laisser son esprit divagué et répondit calmement, tout en promenant une main de son épaule à son dos, la faisant frissonner.

« Parce que si j'étais revenu plus tôt, vous n'auriez pas enduré tout cela… »

Elle soupira et attrapa son chemisier pour se rhabiller. Elle était mal à l'aise de discuter avec lui si peu couverte.

« Mon père ne vous aurait pas forcément transmis son savoir… Il était du genre buté, vous savez. »

Il l'aidait à enfiler sa chemise mais l'empêcha de la boutonner, tenant les pans croisés sur son ventre en resserrant son étreinte.

« Peut-être, mais je l'aurai empêché de vous toucher et de vous faire du mal. »

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et fut surprise par sa détermination, et encore plus en voyant l'intensité qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il la dévorait du regard, mais ce n'était pas qu'un simple désir physique, il y avait autre chose. De l'intérêt, et peut-être même de l'amour…

Devant sa mine interloquée il lui tendit la main pour la relever et à peine se remettait-elle sur ses pieds qu'il l'embrassa. Pas un simple baiser du bout des lèvres, non, un vrai baiser, fougueux et passionné, comme il rêvait de lui donner depuis plus d'un an et encore plus depuis deux jours qu'il l'avait revue. Elle était à lui et à personne d'autre et il entendait bien le lui faire comprendre.

Elle répondit immédiatement, entrouvrant la bouche pour lui permettre de jouer avec sa langue, léchant légèrement la sienne. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas céder aussi facilement, mais elle n'avait pas la force de lutter. Elle laissa ses mains courir dans ses cheveux pendant que qu'il explorait son corps. Avec son chemisier ouvert, il n'eut aucun mal à trouver ses seins, mais il s'arrêta au premier contact, retrouvant un peu ses esprits. Il agrippa fermement ses mains à sa taille pour prévenir toute tentation et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

Elle semblait surprise et déçue qu'il quitte ses lèvres aussi brusquement, mais elle était aussi soulagée, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas le retenir s'il en voulait plus. Sa respiration était saccadée et il devait lutter pour ne pas baisser les yeux vers sa poitrine qui montait et descendait en rythme.

Il lui parla doucement, à peine un murmure.

« Ce n'est certainement pas la chose la plus appropriée à faire dans ces circonstances… vous venez de perdre votre père et même si vous vous y attendiez, vous êtes encore sous le choc. Moi aussi, je suis triste qu'il nous ait quitté… » Il se perdait en élucubrations. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il secoua la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux et ajouta d'un ton confiant : « Quitte à paraître brusque, je veux que vous sachiez que ça ne change pas grand chose. Je choisis très mal mon moment, mais je ne veux pas que vous croyiez que je profite de la situation. Je suis revenu et je suis là pour vous, Elizabeth. »

Elle le regarda bizarrement et baissa la tête.

« Pour moi ? » murmura-t-elle à ses pieds.

Roy eut un sourire en coin. Il s'approcha d'elle, la collant contre lui et enroula ses bras autour de son dos avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« Pour vous. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Elle semblait partagée entre la joie et la peur, comme s'il cherchait à lui jouer un mauvais tour, alors il décida de la rassurer.

« Je n'ai pas fait une liste exhaustive, mais je peux vous donner plusieurs bonnes raisons. » Il la regarda avec malice et commença sa tirade.

« Si je vous dis que vous êtes belle et intelligente, vous allez trouver ça banale et consensuel. Alors je vais dire que vous avez les jambes les plus intéressantes qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, que vous avez de l'humour et de la répartie, que vous êtes débrouillarde, attentive, organisée, travailleuse, discrète, méticuleuse… et j'en passe… et même si je vous connais depuis longtemps, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si vous êtes une vraie blonde… »

Cette dernière remarque lui fit lever les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne le sous-entendu et qu'elle rougisse comme une pivoine. Elle maugréa des paroles indiscernables et il continua sur sa lancée.

« A chaque fois que je vous vois, j'ai envie de vous avoir près de moi, plus près, de vous embrasser, de vous toucher, vous caresser, vous… » Il détourna la tête et prit une profonde inspiration. « Si vous me laisser continuer je vais dire des choses compromettantes pour nous deux… » Lui aussi avait pris une teinte rosée qui lui allait bien, mais elle était trop stupéfaite pour y faire attention. Se pouvait-il qu'il ressente la même chose qu'elle ? Il la tira encore une fois de sa rêverie en lui suggérant d'aller se coucher. Il était tard et la journée avait été longue. En plus il ne se sentait pas de commencer à déchiffrer le code maintenant. Il s'était un peu éloigné d'elle et quand elle demanda des détails il finit par avouer en baissant les yeux :

« Si vous restez à moitié nue devant moi encore une minute, je ne réponds plus de rien. Alors pour ce soir je préfère arrêter les frais avant de commettre l'irréparable… »

Elizabeth cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, visiblement de plus en plus surprise.

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez faire de si grave… » Elle n'était pas naïve à ce point et savait parfaitement à quoi il faisait allusion, mais elle était consentante. Déjà un an auparavant elle était prête à passer la nuit avec lui, et elle n'avait pas changé d'avis. Au contraire, son désir n'avait fait que s'intensifier avec le temps.

Roy lui prit la main et la guida dans l'escalier sans répondre. Puis il la plaqua contre la porte de sa chambre, se collant encore contre elle et glissa : « Je rêve de vous faire l'amour toute la nuit, de découvrir chaque recoin de votre corps, caresser et embrasser chaque millimètre de peau, et je ne serai satisfait qu'après vous avoir fait hurler de plaisir sous mes assauts. »

Elle frissonna, mais resta muette. Cette proposition était plus que tentante, mais elle voulait connaître la suite.

Il lui frôla simplement la joue du bout des doigts et continua.

« Mais si je me laisse aller à cette envie primaire, je prends le risque de vous mettre enceinte, et ça, il n'en est pas question. »

Elizabeth devint livide, ne comprenant que trop bien ce qu'il sous-entendait jusqu'à ce qu'il clarifie.

« Je refuse de vous compromettre, Elizabeth. Tant que vous ne m'aurez pas épousé. »

* * *

_Tout d'abord, je suis désolée pour le délai, mais j'ai des excuses. J'ai réécrit ce chapitre deux fois avant d'abandonner et de le laisser comme ça, même s'il n'est pas très cohérent. Ensuite, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis en plein déménagement. Enfin, le week-end dernier, même s'il reste encore quelques saloperies dans mon ancien appart à récupérer, le plus gros est fait. Donc j'étais bien occupée, puis bien trop crevée pour écrire. Et encore, vous avez du pot, j'ai re-internet à la maison, et je pensais pas que ça irait aussi vite… Bref, je vous épargne les détails de ma vie, mais en gros, j'étais débordée, donc à la bourre, pardon. Je recommencerai pas de si tôt. _

_Donc pour en revenir à ce chapitre, je ne suis pas ravie du résultat, mais comme je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps, je le mets tel quel, et on verra si je dois le reprendre. Je ne savais pas bien comment faire évoluer la situation. D'un coté, les remettre ensemble maintenant me paraissait trop facile, mais d'un autre, je ne voyais pas bien comment ils pouvaient continuer à se faire la gueule. En plus, j'ai trouvé une super idée pour les torturer encore un peu et qui me paraît crédible pour la suite et leur réunion à Ishbal. Donc comme toujours, même si pour le moment, ils se sont en partie expliqués et compris et que tout va bien, ça ne va pas durer _

_Enfin, pour répondre aux questions, je crois qu'on comprend mieux pourquoi Liza n'est pas très affectée par la mort de son père. J'avais trouvé frappante son attitude dans le manga. Certes, elle explique après qu'elle avait peur de lui et qu'elle était soulagée qu'il ne soit plus là, mais je crois surtout qu'elle est résignée. Il était malade depuis longtemps, et finalement, elle s'était habituée à l'idée de sa mort prochaine. Voilà pour mon interprétation. _

_Et sinon, je crois que le prochain chapitre sera assez chaud, puisqu'on passera à l'étude en elle-même, donc je vous laisse imaginer les moments torrides qu'ils vont passer : ) _

_Et encore merci à tous pour vos coms, ça me fait toujours super plaisir ! _


	9. Décryptage

**Chapitre 9 Décryptage **

La nuit fut longue pour tous les deux et pour pratiquement les mêmes raisons. Ils étaient à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, et malgré leur envie de se rapprocher, ils restaient à bonne distance.

Elizabeth n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête les paroles de Roy. Ce n'était pas une vraie demande, il avait plutôt affirmé qu'il l'épouserait. Et elle était terrifiée. Elle n'avait jamais pensé au mariage. Certes, elle avait des sentiments très forts pour lui, et voulait rester à ses cotés, mais de là à se marier… Elle était trop jeune. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fini ses études. Même si elle n'avait pas de projet pour l'avenir, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, et surtout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas.

Pas question de se retrouver avec des enfants, coincée toute la journée chez elle à se ronger les sangs et attendre le retour de son mari parti au front !  
A la place, elle rêvait d'une vie tranquille mais animée, remplie d'amis, de livres, d'aventures. Avec un travail intéressant et utile. Elle se voyait indépendante et libre, et pour elle, c'était incompatible avec le mariage, même avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas le rejeter, elle tenait trop à lui, à sa présence à ses cotés, ses plaisanteries au milieu de leurs conversations sérieuses, son sourire ironique et suffisant, leurs disputes sur des sujets futiles, leurs projets et bien sûr, leurs moments plus tendres. Elle sentait encore la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, ses lèvres sur sa peau et elle souffrait déjà du manque de ses bras autour d'elle, de son souffle sur son cou et tout ce qu'il pourrait encore lui offrir qu'elle n'osait imaginer. Elle avait envie de lui, dans sa vie et près d'elle, mais pas seulement au niveau physique. Malheureusement, à l'heure actuelle, c'était la donnée la plus contraignante.

Le picotement entre ses jambes s'accentuait de plus en plus comme elle repensait à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Elle essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit et se retourna encore une fois dans son lit, priant pour que la sensation se calme seule. Elle n'allait pas le supplier…

Roy non plus ne dormait pas. Il se posait trop de questions. Comment pourrait-il rester seul avec elle sans la toucher ? Elle allait être à moitié nue devant lui, des heures entières, et ce pendant plusieurs jours, voire, semaines et il était supposé rester calme ? Impossible. Et comment allait-il décoder le cercle ? C'était bien plus élaboré que tout ce qu'il avait étudié jusqu'à présent… Encore une fois, ses pensées partirent en direction de son maître et il eut envie de hurler. Il l'avait utilisée pour garder ses recherches ! Elle n'était pas simplement un grimoire, c'était sa fille ! Un être humain ! Une femme merveilleuse, douce, belle, désirable et sensuelle et… Son esprit s'égarait encore. Toujours ce même mélange entre envie et colère. Il devait garder son sang froid et se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

Décrypter le code, apprendre l'alchimie de flamme, obtenir sa licence et emmener Elizabeth avec lui. Ainsi, il la protègerait, l'aurait toujours à ses cotés, pourrait la retrouver quand il le souhaite, l'embrasser en rentrant le soir, l'avoir près de lui au réveil, s'endormir en la tenant dans ses bras, la serrer contre lui, s'immerger dans ses cheveux, respirer son parfum, caresser sa peau, goûter ses lèvres, remonter le long de ses jambes, glisser sur ses seins, son ventre, ses hanches, plonger en elle et… Stop. Roy se retourna sur le dos et se redressa sur son oreiller, constatant avec horreur qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir avant un moment. Son entre-jambes le tiraillait douloureusement et ce n'était pas avec ce genre d'idées qu'il allait pouvoir soulager son érection grandissante… La nuit allait être longue.

Elizabeth se leva avant l'aube. Elle avait fini par sombrer, mais son sommeil avait été agité et elle n'était pas du tout reposée. Elle pensait être seule et profiter d'un peu de calme avant d'entamer une longue journée. En plus, elle espérait se vider la tête en cuisinant. En général, elle arrivait toujours à retrouver sa sérénité en s'occupant les mains.

Mais pas cette fois. A peine avait-elle mis les pieds à la cuisine qu'elle découvrit Roy, en nage, en train de couper du bois devant la fenêtre. Il offrait un spectacle des plus troublants, avec sa chemise entrouverte qui lui collait à la peau, révélant le dessin de ses muscles qui travaillaient vaillamment à chaque coup de hache. Sans se soucier du froid, elle décida de sortir et lui demanda pourquoi il s'agitait de si bonne heure, alors qu'il y avait déjà un paquet de bûches coupées dans la remise.

Roy eut un sourire coupable. Il n'allait pas lui expliquer qu'il dépensait son trop plein d'énergie dans le seul but de modérer ses hormones. A la place, il choisit une version aseptisée et suggéra de surchauffer un peu la maison le temps qu'il étudie son tatouage afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Etre à moitié nue en cette saison n'était pas une très bonne idée, mais bien sûr, il évita de remettre ce point à l'ordre du jour. Il ne le connaissait que trop. Voyant Elizabeth trembler, il la poussa vers la maison, lui rappelant qu'ils étaient encore en hiver et qu'elle n'était pas en tenue pour une promenade. Elle avait certes enfilé son manteau, mais directement sur son pyjama, ce qui ne suffisait pas à la protéger vu la température.

Ils retournèrent ensemble à la cuisine et Roy s'occupa de faire chauffer du lait pendant qu'Elizabeth préparait les œufs. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi se dire et mais le silence leur était insupportable alors ils parlaient de tout ce qui leur passait par la tête. Le temps, les enfants de la voisine, le jardin qui refleurirait bientôt… Puis ils échangèrent un regard et se comprirent. Roy soupira et baissa le nez.

« On est pathétique, non ? »

Elizabeth acquiesça mollement et esquissa un sourire.

« Dans la mesure où nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, je crois qu'il faut qu'on trouve une solution, sinon, ça va être un enfer, vous ne pensez pas ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous proposez, monsieur le scientifique ? » Elle retrouvait son ton sarcastique et il ne put retenir un sourire un coin.

« Et bien, mademoiselle je-sais-tout, je crois que nous devons être francs et regarder la situation en face. » Elle leva un sourcil devant l'appellation qu'il lui avait trouvée, mais n'objecta pas. Il prit une profonde inspiration et dit simplement : « On doit faire la part des choses. Je dois étudier. Alors, on ne se pose pas de question, tant que je n'ai pas déchiffré et compris les recherches de votre père, pas de badinerie. »

Elle le regarda avec amusement et répliqua : « Je croyais que vous étiez venu pour me voir ? » Elle essaya de prendre un ton dégagé, mais au fond d'elle, le doute s'immisçait de plus en plus.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le menton. « Vous savez parfaitement ce que je veux dire. Je suis venu pour vous sortir d'ici et le seul moyen que j'ai de le faire c'est d'apprendre cette alchimie. »

Une lueur de défi passa dans ses yeux. De quel droit décidait-il pour elle ?

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vais vous suivre ? »

Il eut un petit rire amusé et rétorqua en se réinstallant dans sa chaise : « Vous valez mieux que ce trou, et vous le savez. Mais vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous en sortir. Et ça tombe très bien puisque je vous veux à mes cotés. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

Il haussa les sourcils, attendant de voir ce qu'elle avait encore à lui répondre, mais elle semblait convaincue.

« Donc ce que vous proposez, c'est d'abord le travail et ensuite on s'amuse ? »

Il lui sourit et elle lui retourna son expression amusée. Ils se comprenaient à merveille.

« Vous devenez enfin mature, monsieur Mustang ? Je suis surprise… »

Il se leva et commença à quitter la pièce. Puis il se retourna et ajouta simplement : « Après l'effort le réconfort, mademoiselle Hawkeye. Vous devez connaître ce proverbe. Et j'ai très envie de réconfort. Surtout de votre part… »

Elle se leva à son tour et rougit un peu.

« Ca, j'avais compris… » Elle détourna la tête et s'étira. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Roy se précipite sur elle et passa ses bras autour de son ventre. Elle sentit son souffle sur son cou avant d'y recevoir ses lèvres et elle ne put retenir un soupir de satisfaction quand il l'embrassa.

« A ce que je vois, je ne suis pas le seul à être impatient… » Il avait encore ce sourire confiant qui la faisait fondre et l'agaçait en même temps.  
« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, monsieur Mustang… Mais ne poussez pas trop votre chance. Vous allez avoir besoin de toute l'aide disponible pour comprendre le code. »

Il eut une étrange lueur dans le regard qu'elle ne reconnut pas avant de lui dire : « Allez donc vous préparer. Plus vite on commence, plus vite je finis et plus vite on pourra s'amuser. » Et comme pour la motiver, il lui poussa les fesses vers l'escalier. Elle rougit de ce geste plutôt déplacé, mais était trop surprise pour se plaindre. Sans compter qu'elle ne détestait pas d'avoir ses mains à cet endroit-là.

Ils s'installèrent dans le bureau, endroit neutre et parfaitement approprié à l'étude de l'alchimie, même si le support était un dos humain. Elizabeth s'assit près de la cheminée, et comme la veille, et restait la tête sur les genoux pendant que Roy se penchait sur son tatouage. Il se tenait à bonne distance, suffisamment proche pour pouvoir lire les inscriptions, mais aussi assez loin pour ne pas risquer de la toucher. Le moindre contact avec elle ravivait son désir à une vitesse fulgurante et il devait éviter de se laisser distraire. Pourtant, plus il regardait le cercle, plus il voyait sa peau, les fins contours de ses épaules, sa nuque longue et gracieuse, le petit duvet blond derrière le cou, la ligne de son dos… Il secoua la tête et essaya à nouveau de se concentrer. Il devait comprendre comment ce système fonctionnait. Le dessin était plutôt bizarre, avec ses deux triangles face à face, et le troisième à l'intérieur. Sans compter la salamandre. Qu'est-ce qu'une salamandre venait faire au milieu d'un cercle de transmutation ?

Il regarda un peu plus attentivement le morceau gravé sur l'épaule, où se situait à nouveau l'animal et il comprit qu'il s'agissait de la clé de codage. Tout le texte était crypté en fonction de ce seul symbole. Restait à trouver comment…

Roy était perdu dans ses pensées depuis un moment quand il remarqua qu'Elizabeth frissonnait. Il lui tendit immédiatement son pull et lui dit de se rhabiller. Elle protesta, mais il teint bon. Pour l'instant il ne voyait aucun moyen de déchiffrer les écritures de son père, alors autant faire une pause.

Elle ajusta rapidement son pull, mais surtout elle en profita pour s'étirer. Ses jambes, restées trop longtemps pliées, la faisaient souffrir et sa nuque, toujours tordue semblait coincée. Elle se massait légèrement les épaules pour essayer de se détendre. La position lui permettait certes de rester couverte, mais elle était loin d'être confortable sur le long terme. Roy lui proposa de s'installer différemment, et apporta une chaise. Elle pourrait ainsi s'appuyer sur le dossier et un peu mieux étendre ses jambes. Sans compter qu'en se plaçant face au bureau, elle pourrait lire ou travailler si elle le souhaitait. Ce qu'elle ne se priva pas de faire, du moins au début.

Le seul problème de cette nouvelle disposition était qu'elle était nettement plus loin du feu, et en étant seulement couverte jusqu'à la taille, malgré toute l'application de Roy à renflouer l'âtre en bois, elle avait froid. Elle essaya d'enfiler son pull, mais c'était impossible de garder le vêtement suffisamment haut pour qu'il puisse avancer dans ses recherches. Son gilet n'allait pas non plus, puisqu'il se déformait rapidement au niveau des épaules. Mais Roy n'était pas sans ressources.

Elizabeth pouvait avoir froid en étant si peu vêtue, mais ce n'était pas son cas, loin de là. Il était depuis longtemps en chemise, les manches roulées jusqu'au coude, et même ainsi, avait plutôt trop chaud. Il attrapa la veste de son uniforme, restée à l'entrée du bureau et la lui tendit avec pour consigne d'enfiler les manches. Elle était bien assez grande pour ne pas risquer de se déformer et elle lui permettait même de se lever et de bouger sans avoir à se rhabiller. Finalement, ils avaient trouvé un bon compromis. En plus, Roy se sentait soulagé de la voir mieux couverte. Il pouvait d'autant plus se concentrer qu'il n'avait plus la tentation de regarder sur le coté pour entrevoir un bout de sein…

Les heures passèrent rapidement, mais Roy n'avait pas l'impression d'avancer. Elizabeth sentit sa frustration quand pour la troisième fois, il lui bougea l'épaule afin de relire l'inscription. Elle posa alors son livre et lui demanda de lui expliquer ce qui le tracassait. Il parut légèrement décontenancé, mais finit par satisfaire sa requête.

Il décrivit le cercle, même si elle le connaissait déjà par cœur et lui montra ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et comme à chaque fois, la magie opéra. Plus il lui exposait son problème, plus il trouvait les solutions, comme l'année d'avant lors de leur discussion nocturne. Elle avait un vrai pouvoir sur lui, cette capacité unique à mettre son cerveau en route sur une nouvelle voie.

En moins d'une semaine le code était craqué, il ne restait plus qu'à passer à la pratique. Elizabeth n'avait plus à se déshabiller, sauf s'il devait vérifier un point particulier, mais elle restait tout de même à ses cotés, travaillant dans son coin. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi à son avenir et ne voyait qu'une solution. Puisqu'elle n'était pas prête à se marier, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas non plus rester seule dans ce village, elle allait elle aussi rejoindre l'armée. Elle était intelligente et dégourdie, avait plusieurs diplômes concernant la physique et la technique, et savait même conduire une voiture. Elle serait certainement utile à son pays. En plus, à force d'entendre Roy parler de ses grands idéaux et de comment il pouvait améliorer les choses, elle se prenait elle aussi à rêver de changer le monde. Et elle pourrait rester à ses cotés. Le seul problème maintenant était de savoir comme le lui annoncer. Sans être vraiment vieux jeu, il ne semblait pas aimer l'idée qu'elle se mette en danger. Il la prenait pour une une jeune fille fragile. Alors il n'accepterait jamais qu'elle fasse carrière dans l'armée. D'un autre coté, il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire.

Il ne restait que deux jours avant son retour à la caserne et une semaine avant l'examen lui-même et Elizabeth n'avait toujours rien dit concernant sa décision.

Roy ne maîtrisait pas parfaitement ses flammes mais pouvait créer des étincelles et même des boules de feu comme il le voulait. Il ne les dirigeait pas toujours très bien, et ne contrôlait pas leur intensité, mais avec un peu de pratique, il y arriverait sûrement. Le moment fatidique approchait.  
Pendant leurs semaines d'études, ils étaient restés à bonne distance l'un de l'autre, se contentant de quelques baisers et caresses en fin de journée. Ils avaient repris leur ancienne routine. Après le repas, il s'asseyait sur le canapé avec un livre et elle se pelotonnait contre lui, pour lire, ou simplement lui parler. Il lui avait avoué pour les lettres, s'excusant de ne pas lui avoir écrit plus tôt et surtout de lui en avoir voulu pour rien. Elle avait rougi quand il lui apprit les avoir lues quand même, à son arrivée. Roy se sentait coupable de ne pas lui avoir montré les siennes, mais n'arrivait pas à se décider.

Sachant qu'ils allaient bientôt être à nouveau séparés, le temps qu'il repasse à la caserne, il rassembla son courage et lui tendit les siennes. Et après l'avoir laissé lire tranquille, lui raconta un peu ce qui s'était passé avec sa famille.

Elizabeth réalisa ce qu'il avait fait pour elle et elle se sentit un peu coupable, mais il ne la laissa pas se torturer la conscience, en lui rappelant qu'il lui avait fait une promesse et qu'il comptait bien la tenir.

Elizabeth gardait désespérément la tête basse et il s'appliqua à écarter ses cheveux pour mieux la voir. Dès qu'elle leva les yeux, il murmura : « Vous savez que je vous aime, non ? »

Il avait un faible sourire, et commençait lui aussi à rougir.  
« Je… » A nouveau, il l'embrassa sans qu'elle puisse répondre.  
« Vous n'avez pas à me le dire si vous n'êtes pas prête… » D'un coté, il voulait l'entendre, mais d'un autre, il savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à utiliser ces mots-là. Il fut à moitié surpris quand elle se retourna, s'allongeant complètement sur lui, et murmura dans un souffle : « Mais je peux vous le prouver … »

Doucement d'abord, puis plus fermement, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle s'appuya sur un coude pour ne pas l'écraser et tout en intensifiant son baiser, elle commença à jouer avec ses cheveux. Ses doigts s'emmêlaient dans les mèches brunes, puis descendaient sur le col de sa chemise avant de s'occuper des boutons à défaire.

Il la regardait du coin de l'œil, cherchant un signe, ou quoi que ce soit qui lui interdise de passer à l'action. Il avait encore plus envie d'elle maintenant. Ses sentiments n'avaient fait que se renforcer au cours de ces semaines passées en sa compagnie. Il avait appris à mieux la connaître, et plus que tout, il la voulait pour lui. Certes, il s'était juré de ne pas la déshonorer, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas retenir de lui donner ce qu'elle attendait. Il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas la faire sienne. Il l'encercla de ses bras et commença lui aussi à la caresser, passant rapidement sous son pull, à la recherche de sa peau.

Il l'avait vue à moitié nue des jours entiers sans oser l'approcher, mais il comptait bien se rattraper. Inconsciemment, il dessina du bout des doigts les contours du cercle qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur, avant de s'attaquer à une partie bien plus intéressante. Lentement, il la fit basculer sur le coté, la coinçant entre son corps et le dossier du canapé. Il quitta ses lèvres pour lui enlever son pull encombrant et se reposa sur son cou, pendant que ses mains découvraient enfin ses seins qui l'avaient tant fait rêver. Ils étaient pleins et ronds, tenant à peine dans la paume de sa main, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il adorait leur texture, douce et moelleuse. Il parcourut l'aréole du bout des doigts avant d'y déposer un baiser.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Elizabeth se cambrait vers lui, appuyant sa poitrine un peu plus fort contre sa bouche. Elle décida de lui ôter complètement sa chemise et il se laissa faire sans discuter. Il accepta aussi qu'elle défasse son pantalon, lui retournant la faveur rapidement. Ce ne fut qu'une fois en sous-vêtement qu'il s'accorda un instant pour l'admirer. Elle était parfaite et il ne pouvait décrocher ses yeux de sa peau laiteuse, suivant la courbe parfaite de sa taille, ses hanches, ses cuisses… Ses doigts parcouraient le même trajet, et il accrocha sa main derrière son genou pour enrouler sa jambe autour de sa taille. Elle avait les joues en feu, mais continuait de lui faire face. Son cœur battait la chamade, et elle crut qu'il allait exploser quand elle sentit ses mains courir sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, jusqu'entre ses jambes.

Il remarqua immédiatement l'humidité de sa culotte et ne put cacher son sourire satisfait. Elle était trempée, et il en était la cause. Il explora doucement son intimité, toujours à travers le fin voile de coton, la laissant haletante et tremblante. Elle voulait plus. Elle roula sur lui et entama une lente descente de baisers sur son torse, découvrant ses muscles du bout des lèvres, et glissant même sa langue dans son nombril avant de continuer plus bas. Il l'arrêta juste avant l'élastique de son caleçon, incapable de se retenir davantage. Il s'allongea sur elle et dévora ses lèvres, laissant sa langue jouer avec la sienne, tout en faisant courir ses mains sur son corps. Puis il entreprit de s'orienter au sud, embrassant son ventre, ses hanches, ses cuisses avant de repartir entre ses jambes, où il retira rapidement sa culotte.

Il déposa de rapides baisers au creux de l'aine puis se décala vers le centre, et fit doucement glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres, remontant vers son clitoris.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Elle gémit, accrochant ses ongles dans ses cheveux et se cambra vers lui. Il continua de la lécher, se nourrissant de ses sucs. Ses soupirs étaient une douce musique lui indiquant le rythme à suivre. Il entreprit de pimenter un peu les choses en passant un doigt délicatement dans l'ouverture, et fut récompenser immédiatement d'un cri de plaisir.

Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle sensation. Elle se sentait comblée et entière et pourtant complètement offerte. Son va et vient était lent et léger et il la rendait folle. Elle commença à se tordre autour de lui et bientôt, il la sentit se resserrer, les muscles de son ventre se contractant sous ses doigts et elle poussa un dernier cri comme la chaleur et le plaisir la submergeaient.

Il la laissa tremblante, s'accordant un dernier coup de langue avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, lui faisant goûter sa propre saveur musquée. Elle fermait déjà les yeux, prête à sombrer dans le sommeil. Mais elle en voulait plus et luttait contre la fatigue. Elle voulait tout partager avec lui. Et elle aussi devait le satisfaire.

Mais Roy ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon. Il se contenterait de ce qu'elle venait de lui offrir et n'en prendrait pas plus, malgré l'envie grandissante dans son ventre. Il résista et réprima ses pulsions. Il la prit dans ses bras, et profita de sa somnolence pour la porter dans son lit sans avoir à discuter. Il accepta de s'allonger avec elle et se laissa bercer par sa respiration le temps de se calmer et de sombrer lui aussi.

Roy fut réveillé par la plus délicieuse des sensations. Il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de rêver. Elizabeth se tenait sur lui, la peau nue sur la sienne et ses lèvres mordillant doucement son cou. Sentant qu'il ne dormait plus, elle continua sa route et se dirigea vers son épaule, plantant ses dents un peu plus fort, avant de revenir sur son torse en l'embrassant.

Encore une fois, il l'arrêta avant qu'elle n'atteigne son entrejambe, lui attrapant la main juste quand elle s'approchait de son sexe.

Elizabeth tourna la tête et lui offrit une moue boudeuse en demandant pourquoi elle n'avait pas le droit elle aussi de s'amuser et il soupira. Elle était nettement moins farouche que l'année passée et il hésita à l'interroger pour savoir si elle avait connu d'autres hommes. Finalement il la prit dans ses bras, la fit rouler sur le dos et murmura :

« Liza, je vous ai dit que je ne ferai rien de compromettant. Mais si vous continuez, je ne pourrai plus vous résister. Je suis prêt à vous plaire autant que vous le voudrez mais en échange, vous ne me tentez pas. »

Elle n'était pas ravie de sa proposition, et argumenta tant qu'elle put. Elle savait ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre de faire sans risque, mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Il restait buté et lui répéta une fois de plus qu'il l'aimait et que pour cela il ne prendrait pas le risque de la mettre dans une situation délicate.

Elle obtint tout de même la promesse que dès qu'il aurait sa licence, il comblerait toutes ses attentes. Il n'avait pas reparlé de mariage et elle se sentait soulagée. Pourtant, elle avait conscience qu'elle devrait lui faire part de sa décision. La voyant encore perdue dans ses pensées, il décida de couper court à toute autre réflexion en repartant à l'assaut de son corps, redécouvrant chaque recoin avec application. Curieusement, elle n'était pas timide avec lui. Elle se laissait faire sans retenu. Elle aimait même la façon dont il la dévorait des yeux et aurait bien passé sa matinée au lit si elle n'avait pas eu le sentiment de profiter de lui.

La journée passa rapidement, chacun étant perdu dans son monde. Roy appréhendait leur séparation. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule encore une fois, mais il ne voyait pas de solution.

Elizabeth, elle, redoutait le moment de lui parler. Elle attendit le plus tard possible. Ils étaient posés au salon, comme tous les autres soirs, elle enroulée dans ses bras, la tête au creux de son épaule. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.  
« Monsieur Mustang, j'ai un service à vous demander. »

Son cœur s'emballa et il retint sa respiration. Elle avait les joues en feu et n'osait pas le regarder en face. Son cerveau tournait à toute allure, faisant le tour de tout ce qu'elle pouvait vouloir. Il hocha la tête pour lui dire de continuer, il était loin d'imaginer la suite.  
« J'aimerai venir avec vous à East City… »

Roy resta silencieux. Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir, et attendait la suite. Il avait prévu de l'emmener avec lui à Centrale, le temps qu'il passe son examen et elle le savait, donc il y avait autre chose. Même s'il ne lui avait pas clairement expliqué son plan, il avait été clair sur ses projets. S'il réussissait, ou plutôt quand il aurait réussi, il pourrait lui offrir la vie qu'elle méritait en l'épousant. En attendant, il avait des connaissances sur la ville qui pourraient l'héberger et prendre soin d'elle. La famille de Hughes par exemple. Il s'emballait déjà dans ses rêves et ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite lui raconter qu'elle ne voulait pas le quitter et était prête à tout pour rester près de lui. Soudain une phrase retint son attention.

« Je voudrais m'engager… » Son cœur s'arrêta net. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça. Il leva la tête et croisa son regard, légèrement apeuré, mais sûr. Elle avait pris sa décision et rien ne la ferait changer d'avis. Pourtant il essaya. Il cria, leva les bras au ciel, s'agita dans tous les sens, menaça, puis supplia, mais rien n'y fit. Elle se braqua, expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester enfermée à l'attendre toute sa vie, qu'elle avait déjà été seule assez longtemps et qu'elle n'alla pas continuer à jouer les bonnes petites filles sages et passives alors qu'elle était aussi capable que les autres. Et elle le planta sur place sans lui donner le temps de répondre.

Il se retrouva seul, au bon milieu du salon essoufflé et désespéré. Il avait prévu une soirée simple et romantique, il pensait passer la nuit avec elle, lui dire encore combien il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait jamais la quitter. Mais non, il était seul, avec le poids de ses remords. S'il n'avait pas autant évoqué ses projets. S'il avait été plus attentif à ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. S'il avait eu conscience de sa détresse…

Le lendemain, il se leva rapidement, espérant pouvoir s'expliquer avant de partir. Il la trouva à la cuisine, l'air distante et froide. Avec un soupir, il finit par accepter. Mais pas pour East City. Il suivrait son plan et l'emmènerait à Centrale pendant qu'il passait son examen. Si elle tenait vraiment à faire carrière dans l'armée, il ferait tout pour l'aider, et pour la protéger, même si ça lui brisait le cœur.

En souriant, elle l'accompagna à la gare et lui promit de le retrouver bientôt. Il ne réalisa pas à quoi elle faisait allusion. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre un seul jour de plus, il trouverait certainement d'autres arguments d'ici là… Et elle avait toujours la carte qu'il lui avait donnée à l'enterrement de son père.

Arrivé à East City, Roy se précipita chez Mademoiselle Chris, devenue madame pour l'occasion, et lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle l'écouta attentivement et tenta de le réconforter comme elle put. Mais il but un peu trop et n'était plus en état de rentrer seul. Madame Chris envoya une de ses filles pour le raccompagner, sans réaliser ce qu'elle faisait. La jeune femme ne saisit pas qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un trajet. Elle montra beaucoup d'enthousiasme à sa mission mais Roy n'y prêtait pas attention. Dans son état, il en était bien incapable.

La fille se pendait à son cou en riant et il la regarda pour la première fois quand elle commença à l'embrasser. Apercevant la caserne, il la repoussa gentiment, mais ce qu'il vit derrière lui coupa le souffle. Encore une fois son cœur s'arrêta. Des cheveux courts, des yeux ronds, des jambes interminables couvertes par un horrible pantalon bleu. Une poitrine et des épaules qu'il connaissait par cœur, emballés également dans la même toile épaisse. Elizabeth se tenait sur le même trottoir, en uniforme. Elle esquissa un sourire, mais devant l'attitude de la fausse blonde accrochée à lui, elle comprit qu'il était passé à autre chose. Elle avait espéré qu'il avait changé d'avis, qu'il avait compris qu'elle était sérieuse, qu'elle le faisait pour lui. Mais apparemment elle s'était trompée. Il ne tenait pas à elle autant qu'elle le croyait. Sans un mot elle se retourna et prit la fuite.

Roy se détacha de sa camarade et retrouva subitement l'usage de ses jambes. Il courut après sa belle et malgré son état réussit à la rattraper. Il lui prit le bras et la força à lui faire face.

« Elizabeth, je… »

Elle lui fit lâcher prise et répondit sur un ton glacial : « Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! »

Il fut stupéfait par sa violence, mais tenta de garder le contrôle.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez… »

Elle le dévisagea et le regarda avec mépris de haut en bas.

« Ah oui ? Vous voulez me faire croire que vous n'alliez pas coucher avec elle ? »

Roy baissa la tête, incapable de réfléchir.

« J'ai trop bu et je… »

« Vous prenez chez une autre ce que vous ne vouliez pas de moi ! Je ne devais pas être assez bien pour vous ? » Il la regarda, choqué qu'elle puisse avoir de pareilles idées, mais réalisa ce qu'il avait fait en voyant les larmes briller aux coins de ses yeux. Elle ne s'abaisserait pas à pleurer devant lui, mais elle en était proche.

Il voulut lui prendre la main, lui expliquer, s'excuser, mais dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche et qu'il s'approcha, elle le rejeta.

« Vous devriez la rejoindre, elle vous attend… » Et sans rien ajouter de plus, elle se dirigea vers la caserne où elle salua simplement le garde, d'un hochement de tête, sans un mot.

* * *

_Bou la vilaine ! Avec ça, je sens que vous allez me détester... Mais je promets qu'ils vont se réconcilier. Simplement, j'ai toujours trouvé leurs retrouvailles à Ishbal super froides, donc pour moi, il fallait une bonne raison. Et celle-là me parait plus que plausible. Et ça justifie beaucoup de choses pour la suite.  
Enfin bref, c'est fait maintenant. Ce chapitre est super long parce que je voulais vraiment l'arrêter à leur séparation et que j'avais plein de trucs à raconter. J'ai d'ailleurs fait pas mal de coupes dans mon idée de départ, ce qui peut paraitre un peu bizarre en relisant. J'espère ne pas avoir laissé de gros trous scénaristiques, et sinon, je suis désolée. Voila, le prochain chapitre devrait nous amener à Ishbal. Je ne sais pas s'ils se retrouveront tout de suite, mais a priori je ne devrais pas trop détailler les deux années de Liza à l'académie pour me focaliser un peu plus sur leur relation et avancer un peu. Mais comme après je pars en vacances, je vais essayer de les laisser sur une note positive ! _

_En tout cas, je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos coms, j'en ai eu pleins sur le dernier chapitre, et ça m'a fait super plaisir. En plus de me motiver à écrire un peu plus vite et me sortir de ma flemme suraigüe ! _


	10. Le calme avant la tempête

**Chapitre 10 Le calme avant la tempête**

Grâce à la carte de Roy, Elizabeth avait pu rejoindre les cours de première année, même si elle arrivait un mois après la rentrée officielle. Elle abandonna son prénom entier pour un diminutif plus facile, brisant tout lien avec son ancienne vie. Les deux seules personnes à l'appeler Elizabeth étaient son père, qui était mort, et celui qu'elle espérait maintenant oublier. Elle n'avait donc plus de raison de garder ce prénom encombrant.

Elle voulait prendre sa vie en main et faisait table rase du passé. Elle se concentrait sur l'avenir et sur ses études, sans plan de carrière très précis, mis à part la réussite.

Par chance, Liza trouva tout de suite ses marques à la caserne de la cité de l'Est. Les études lui avaient toujours convenu. Pour ne pas réfléchir, elle se noya sous le travail, et rattrapa rapidement son mois de retard sur les autres. En plus, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'était plus seule en dehors des cours. Elle partageait sa chambre avec deux autres filles, un peu plus âgées qu'elle qui l'encourageaient et la soutenaient, chacune à leur manière. Elle qui avait toujours été méprisée par la gent féminine de son école à cause de ses résultats trop brillants, était maintenant la coqueluche des aspirantes, grâce à ses bonnes notes.  
De ses deux camarades de chambre, Liza était surtout proche de la plus âgée, Elaine. C'était une grande fille brune d'une vingtaine d'années, avec les cheveux longs, légèrement ondulés qui s'était spécialisée dans les armes à feu. Elle était en deuxième année et faisait office de référent pour plusieurs entrants.

Dès son premier jour, Elaine la prit sous son aile, se faisant un devoir de bien intégrer cette nouvelle recrue et de compenser le mois qui lui manquait.

Très vite, elle prit l'habitude d'emmener Liza partout où elle allait, et en particulier au stand de tir. Elle découvrit très vite les talents de la jeune recrue, et en profita pour la présenter à son professeur qui accepta de lui donner un accès libre pour l'entraînement dès qu'il remarqua son habileté. Ainsi, Liza apprit à se défouler avec un pistolet et surtout à canaliser ses émotions pour toujours maîtriser son arme.

Rapidement l'élève dépassa son maître et Elaine éprouva une certaine fierté d'avoir découvert le don de cette petite blonde si discrète.  
Son autre camarade de chambre, Ania, était plus distante et froide. C'était une fille ambitieuse qui cherchait toujours à être la meilleure. Elle était également en deuxième année, mais n'avait que dix-huit ans. Elle s'intéressait surtout à la stratégie, et passait tout son temps libre à étudier, ne s'intéressant pas tellement à sa jeune camarade de chambrée.

Pourtant, dès que Liza rencontrait une difficulté, elle était là pour l'aider. Elle avait même été la première à lui remonter le moral quand elle sut comment la jeune fille avait choisi l'armée. Elle-même s'était engagée à cause d'un homme, même si c'était pour le fuir, plutôt que pour le rejoindre. Elle apprit beaucoup de choses à sa jeune protégée sur les mâles, et semblait particulièrement bien maîtriser son sujet.  
Moins de quinze jours après son arrivée, Liza connaissait tous les recoins de la pensée masculine. Qui se limitait essentiellement à trouver comment mettre une fille dans leur lit, selon Ania. Elaine aussi la conforta dans cette idée, lui racontant plusieurs anecdotes croustillantes de sa propre expérience. Le seul problème venait du fait que dans toutes leurs histoires, les hommes trahissaient leur confiance après avoir obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient, pas avant. Mais Ania partit dans une diatribe éloquente sur l'esprit étriqué du soldat moyen, et lui démontra simplement qu'il préférait aller voir ailleurs, chez une fille qui savait ce qu'elle faisait pour ne pas avoir à assumer les conséquences de ses actes, comme tout bon primate insensible qu'il était.

Ses mots étaient durs, et relativement déplacés, mais pour sa défense, Ania avait d'être une femme absolument superbe qui faisait tourner toutes les têtes. Grande, châtain clair avec de grands yeux bleus et une silhouette parfaite, elle avait tout pour plaire. Mais elle avait aussi les sourcils très hauts qui lui donnaient toujours un air étonné quand on lui parlait, si bien qu'on la prenait souvent pour une idiote. Et elle détestait cela plus que tout au monde.

Plusieurs fois, en rentrant au dortoir, les trois jeunes femmes avaient croisé d'autres étudiants, et presque à chaque rencontre, la belle Ania avait dû subir des remarques déplacées, sur son physique, ou plus simplement sur le fait qu'elle réussissait parce qu'elle était souple et peu farouche. Malgré son visage toujours inexpressif, ses camarades savaient ce qu'elle ressentait. Elaine prenait sa défense de temps à autre, mais la concernée laissait courir, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle avait toujours la même attitude silencieuse et impassible à l'égard des hommes de la caserne. Elle traitait tout le monde par un profond mépris, mais tout en restant inlassablement polie. Ainsi personne ne pouvait lui reprocher quoi que ce soit.  
Liza admirait sincèrement sa force de caractère, et choisit de s'en inspirer. Elle devait déjà rester calme et concentrée pour être performante avec un fusil, mais elle comprit qu'elle devait garder cette attitude mesurée en toute occasion et apprit très vite à porter un masque froid elle aussi. En plus, elle n'avait jamais été du genre extravertie, donc ce n'était pas un changement important. Elle se força simplement à maîtriser un peu plus ses émotions pour ne pas se laisser submerger et commettre l'irréparable en se laissant encore guider par des sentiments irrationnels et irréfléchis.

Finalement, même si elle discutait plus avec Elaine à cause de sa nature plus ouverte et plus chaleureuse, elle ressemblait nettement plus à Ania et les deux adolescentes se comprenaient parfaitement, sans même se parler.

Les mois passaient tranquillement, et Liza s'appliquait à devenir le parfait petit soldat, oubliant petit à petit qu'il y avait une vie en dehors de la caserne. Elle faisait la fierté de ses camarades, en étant toujours parmi les meilleurs et Elaine se vantait à qui voulait l'entendre d'avoir été la première à fournir une arme à la nouvelle star des tireurs.

Ania, n'aimant pas rester à l'écart, décida elle aussi de développer les talents de la petite blonde. Elle avait repéré sa nature silencieuse et discrète et pensait pouvoir lui apprendre les rudiments de l'espionnage.

Comme elle l'avait espéré, sa protégée se révéla très brillante. Sans utiliser les grandes armes de la séduction comme elle le faisait, Liza savait faire parler les gens, et surtout les écouter. Elle était aussi très douée pour les codes, aussi bien pour les créer que pour les décrypter ce qui pouvait être très utile pour faire passer des informations discrètement.

En moins de quatre mois, Liza avait acquis un savoir militaire nettement au-dessus de la moyenne, grâce en bonne partie à ses deux camarades. Elle pensait avoir trouvé sa voie et ne se souciait plus de sa vie d'avant ni des raisons de son engagement. Elle était heureuse et même si au fond, quelque chose lui manquait, elle refusait de l'admettre.

Pourtant un soir, au début de l'été, Ania revint avec un journal, acheté lors d'une permission. En couverture se trouvait un visage que la blonde connaissait bien. Posant au milieu d'autres officiers de l'armée et de quelques gaillards en costumes, se tenait Roy Mustang, une montre en argent à la main.

Le résultat de la nouvelle session de recrutement des alchimistes d'état venait de tomber, et bien sûr, il avait réussi.

Devant l'image froissée, Liza ne put retenir un sourire triste. Malgré ce que ses amies lui avaient dit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il y avait autre chose. Elle lui en voulait de l'avoir trompée, surtout si vite ; mais il devait avoir une raison. S'il avait simplement voulu profiter d'elle, il l'aurait fait et n'aurait pris autant de précaution. La seule explication qu'elle trouvait était simplement qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'il n'avait fait tout ça que pour obtenir sa confiance et les secrets de son père. Mais pourquoi alors avoir voulu l'épouser ? Elle n'en demandait pas tant…

Ania remarqua tout de suite le changement d'attitude de sa compagne de chambre, mais évita de poser des questions. Elle connaissait la réputation de Mustang, qui en moins d'un an à l'académie de l'Est avait fait suffisamment de ravage pour rentrer dans les annales de l'armée. De plus, elle avait eu de bonnes relations avec Hughes, jusqu'à son départ en stage pratique, et savait que le jeune alchimiste continuait d'être un coureur invétéré. Alors plutôt que de la consoler avec des banalités, Ania choisit de l'aider à dépasser ses souffrances. Elle passa plusieurs nuits à lui apprendre comment se venger des hommes, à les utiliser en jouant de ses charmes, et surtout à se forger une carapace inviolable à l'aide de règles de vie très strictes qu'elle résuma ainsi :

« L'amour et l'armée ne font pas bon ménage. Tout ce que tu fais avec un soldat doit rester discret et ne jamais s'ébruiter. Ta carrière doit toujours passer en premier dans cette profession. Et les sentiments ne sortent pas de la chambre. Pas la peine de les exprimer, s'il n'est pas capable de les comprendre par les actes, il n'en vaut pas la peine et il risquerait de les utiliser contre toi. En contre partie, tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux, du moment que tu es prête à assumer. »

Elle avait un sourire ironique qui lui allait bien et Liza comprit que toutes les rumeurs à son sujet n'étaient peut-être pas sans fondement. Elle ne couchait pas pour réussir, mais elle n'était certainement pas farouche. La suite le lui confirma quand Ania passa aux explications anatomiques.

A la fin de sa première année, la gentille et innocente Liza était devenue un vrai soldat efficace avec une connaissance très poussée sur bien des sujets, mais aussi une jeune fille beaucoup plus consciente de la réalité du monde, en particulier dans le domaine amoureux.

-oOo-

Comme prévu, Roy n'eut aucune difficulté avec l'examen d'alchimiste d'état. La partie théorique ne lui posa aucun problème, quant à la pratique, il étonna tout le jury par sa technique. Il avait eu un bon mois de plus de s'entraîner après l'épreuve écrite et avait eu largement le temps d'améliorer sa maîtrise du feu.

L'alchimie de flamme n'était pas très répandue, et le fait qu'il utilise un simple gant pour faire jaillir l'étincelle lui permettant de créer ses boules de feu impressionna nettement les hauts-gradés.

En plus de sa licence, il obtint immédiatement un poste directement au Quartier Général de Centrale, au sein d'une des plus prestigieuses équipes de recherches où il put nouer de nombreux contacts. Il n'essaya de pas de rejoindre l'académie de l'Est, ne sachant comment affronter Elizabeth. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle veuille encore le voir, alors comment lui expliquer que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un horrible mal-entendu ?

Maintenant qu'elle avait intégré l'armée, il serait beaucoup plus délicat de lui parler. Il devait la protéger à tout prix, et pour cela, il fallait l'ignorer. Si les hauts-gradés apprenaient les secrets qu'elle détenait, elle se verrait obliger d'en faire profiter tous les prétendants alchimistes et il s'y refusait.

Non seulement il détestait l'idée qu'elle partageât les recherches de son père avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais il ne supportait de l'imaginer à moitié nue devant un autre.

Depuis qu'il était séparé d'elle, il était devenu jaloux et encore plus possessif. Il avait bien de ses nouvelles de temps à autre grâce à un de ses anciens professeurs, mais il n'avait aucune information sur sa vie privée. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'elle était une élève brillante et appliquée et qu'elle faisait l'admiration de ses camarades. Elle réussissait particulièrement bien dans le domaine des armes et de la stratégie, ce qui ne l'étonna guère. Elle était discrète et attentive, avec un esprit aiguisé et vif. Quoi de plus normal qu'elle devint un excellent soldat ?

Mais cette pensée n'était pas pour le réjouir. Il aurait préféré qu'elle soit incompétente et lâche pour qu'ils la renvoient et qu'elle retourne à la vie civile, où il aurait pu la retrouver.

A la fin de sa première année, il apprit qu'elle s'était orientée vers une formation de sniper. D'un coté, il était fier qu'elle rejoigne une des classes les plus sélectives, d'un autre, il savait que c'était un domaine typiquement masculin et craignait de la perdre définitivement au profit d'un autre.

Depuis qu'il s'était fait surprendre avec cette fille, même s'il n'était pas réellement en faute, il était devenu plus prudent. Il continuait à sortir et à flirter, mais s'impliquait beaucoup moins. Il la voulait elle, et personne d'autre et était convaincu qu'il était fait l'un pour l'autre. Et au fond, il espérait qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

Il essaya plusieurs fois d'obtenir des informations sur sa vie personnelles, mais le professeur qui lui donnait des nouvelles ne s'occupait malheureusement pas de sa section et comme Roy ne voulait pas avoir l'air de s'impliquer de trop près dans sa vie, il évita de trop poser de questions. Le début de l'année coïncida avec l'arrivée de Maes à Centrale. Il venait de finir sa formation et avait lui aussi été affecté au Quartier Général de Centrale. Il ne travaillait pas dans le même département, mais les deux amis pouvaient tout de même se voir régulièrement. Ils laissèrent derrière eux leurs petits trafics d'étudiants et se concentraient sur l'avenir, rêvant d'améliorer les choses, chacun à leur manière.

Pourtant, ils n'eurent pas longtemps pour profiter de leurs nouvelles résolutions. La guerre dans l'Est s'enlisait et la plupart de ses comparses étaient été envoyés en renfort à la frontière, et Hughes ne fit pas exception. Quelques mois plus tard, la décision d'envoyer les alchimistes d'Etat fut prise, et Roy se retrouva lui-aussi dans un convoi pour rejoindre le front. A peine plus d'un an après avoir obtenu sa licence, il allait découvrir pourquoi on appelait les alchimistes les chiens de l'armée.

-oOo-

En deuxième année, Liza s'épanouie encore plus. La formation de sniper lui correspondait à merveille. De la précision et de la discrétion. Deux domaines dans lesquels elle excellait naturellement.

Sa classe était une de plus petite de l'académie, puisque les cours y étaient très exigeants et rigoureux, mais l'ambiance était légère et elle se lia facilement avec tous ses camarades. Elaine et Ania la quittèrent au milieu de premier semestre pour passer leurs épreuves pratiques, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se sentir seule puisqu'elle était maintenant bien entourée par ses collègues apprentis snipers.

Ses soirs de permission, elle sortait avec les autres, et pensa plus d'une fois à mettre en pratique les conseils d'Ania. Les hommes de la caserne la respectaient et n'étaient pas trop entreprenants, mais il était clair que si elle voulait, elle aurait trouvé de quoi s'amuser. Elle flirtait de temps à temps avec le serveur, mais évitait toute relation avec un autre soldat. Elle n'était pas prête à s'engager dans quoi que ce soit, et savait qu'elle n'assumerait une aventure d'un soir avec un militaire qu'elle reverrait tous les jours. Pourtant, elle en avait assez de sa position de petite fille innocente et sage. Plus les mois passaient, plus le fardeau devenait lourd à porter. Elle n'avait plus de raison d'attendre, mais personne n'éveillait en elle le même intérêt que l'étudiant de son père. Elle avait beau être convaincue qu'il était passé à autre chose, elle n'arrivait pas à dépasser ses sentiments. Il était le seul à être capable de susciter un tel mélange de sentiments. De l'amusement, de l'admiration, de la douceur, de l'agacement parfois, et toujours cette attirance, ce besoin d'être près de lui, de le toucher. Aucun autre de ses amis ne déclenchait ce genre d'envie. Pas d'électricité quand on lui prenait la main, pas de chaleur quand on l'embrassait, pas de frisson quand on la caressait.

Alors elle se contentait de sourire aux propositions du sexe opposé et comme le lui avait appris Ania, elle gardait ses distances.

Sur le plan militaire, par contre, elle appliquait les préceptes d'Elaine. Elle profitait de son accès libre au stand de tir pour diversifier ses talents, apprenant à maîtriser aussi bien le fusil à lunette que le pistolet automatique. Avec son nom prédestiné, elle se forgea une sacrée réputation de tireuse au sein de l'académie, et même au-delà. Et ce ne fut pas une surprise quand au début de sa troisième année on lui apprit qu'elle serait envoyée directement à Ishbal. Le conflit n'en finissait pas malgré l'intervention des alchimistes d'Etat. Les rebelles Ishbals étaient toujours plus nombreux et l'armée avait besoin de toutes les forces disponibles.

Avec ses talents de tireuse, il était logique que Liza soit transférée là-bas pour finir sa formation.

* * *

_Et voilà, comme promis, le dernier chapitre avant mes vacances. Je ne sais pas s'il est vraiment d'un grand intérêt, mais je voulais tout de même raconter un peu les années de Liza à l'académie. C'était succin, mais d'un autre coté, il ne se passe pas grand chose. Elle se fait quelques amis, qu'on retrouvera par la suite et surtout, elle se forge son caractère posé et réservé. Enfin encore plus qu'avant._

_Je ne détaille pas tellement ses sentiments sur Roy, parce qu'en fait, elle reste surtout sur son idée qu'il l'a trompée. Elle lui en veut, mais n'est pas capable de lui trouver de remplaçant. J'ai beaucoup hésité sur cette dernière partie. Mais je crois qu'une fille de dix-sept ans ne coucherait pas avec le premier venu, même par dépit. Enfin, moi je l'aurai pas fait... _

_Enfin, pour Roy, pas grand chose à dire. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il a pu faire entre le moment où il a sa licence et celui où il est envoyé à Ishbal. Mais je crois qu'il est alors un bon petit soldat travaillant pour la grandeur de son pays. Donc j'ai pas trop détaillé..._

_Bon pour la suite je ferai de mon mieux en rentrant de vacances, je sais pas quand ce sera, mais j'essayerai de pas trop tarder._

_A bientôt donc, et merci encore pour les coms : )_


	11. Réunion en enfer

**Chapitre 11 Réunion en enfer**

Trois semaines.

Vingt-un jours.

Cinq-cent dix heures.

Il était descendu du train, et avait fait le reste de la route en charrette avec les autres. Même les voitures ne pouvaient rejoindre les lignes de front. Toutes les routes avaient été détruites par les explosions incessantes des deux parties.

Les Ishbals avaient coupé toutes les voies de communications pour ralentir a maximum la progression de l'ennemi, mais c'était inutile. Ils avançaient plus doucement mais ils avançaient tout de même.

Roy ne s'attendait pas à une telle désolation. Il n'était pas naïf, il savait que la guerre n'était pas une partie de plaisir, mais il ne pensait pas se trouver confronter à un tel massacre.

Après avoir rejoint son camp, on lui avait expliqué son rôle et confié une équipe. Tous les alchimistes d'état avaient été appelés. On leur avait dressés une tente à chacun, avec nettement plus de confort que les autres. Ils étaient même mieux traités que certains hauts-gradés. Mais ça n'atténuait en rien la difficulté.

Il n'était là que pour une seule raison : exterminer les Ishbals. Tous sans exception. Les rebelles, bien sûr, mais aussi leur famille, les femmes, les enfants, les vieillards, et toute la population sans distinction.

Depuis cinq-cent dix heures qu'il était arrivé sur le front, il avait tué plus de deux mille Ishbals. Plus de la moitié était des civils innocents. Près d'un tiers n'était que des enfants. Et il devait les abattre sans réfléchir, sans broncher.

Le premier jour, il avait été paralyser par la peur. Il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Puis, un gamin était sorti de nulle part, un fusil à la main. L'arme était plus grande que lui, et pourtant, son regard montrait clairement qu'il était prêt à tirer sur ses compagnons. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Roy claqua des doigts, projetant une boule de feu sur le fusil, mais aussi sur celui qui le tenait. Il n'avait pas l'intention de blesser cet enfant, mais il ne maitrisait pas toujours l'intensité de ses flammes, surtout en cas de stress, et celles qui avaient jailli étaient suffisamment fortes pour le bruler sévèrement. Pendant plusieurs nuits, les hurlements de ce gamin virent le hanter. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se perde au milieu des autres.

Les premiers temps, il essaya de se convaincre qu'il ne faisait que se défendre ou protéger ses camarades, mais c'était peine perdue. Il lui arrivait de tuer des familles entières, simplement pour sécuriser un passage. Et tout le monde le félicitait, comme si chaque meurtre était un acte de bravoure.

Cinq cent dix heures qu'il était à Ishbal et il voulait déjà mourir.

-oOo-

Le train était bondé et elle était serrée au milieu des autres soldats, terrassée par la chaleur étouffante du désert mais aussi celle des corps autour d'elle. Le trajet dura près de trois jours et très franchement les conditions d'hygiène élémentaire étaient loin d'être respectées.

Elle s'appliquait à se laver tous les jours avec le peu d'eau qu'on leur accordait, mais il était clair que la plupart de ses compagnons ne se donnait pas cette peine.

Une fois arrivée à la dernière gare, elle crut enfin être sauvée, mais c'était sans compter le trajet en carriole jusqu'aux lignes de front.

Sur place, elle fut présentée au reste du bataillon de snipers et elle se vit confier, en plus de l'équipement standard des nouveaux arrivants, un fusil à lunette et un lot de cartouches perforantes. Pas question de perdre du temps avec des balles standards qui ne seraient pas forcément mortelles si les rebelles se protégeaient, il fallait les tuer à coup sûr.

Evidemment, son age ne passa pas inaperçu et les commentaires allèrent bon train, mais elle mit un terme à tout bavardage quand dès son premier tour de garde, elle abattit d'un seul coup deux rebelles qui tentaient une embuscade. Au passage, elle avait sauvé un escadron entier puisque ses deux victimes ne purent jamais mettre leur plan à exécution.

Les jours passaient et sa réputation ne fit que grandir, mais dans un sens positif. Elle était très jeune certes, mais elle était surtout très douée et faisait la fierté de ses camarades.

Pourtant, Liza n'éprouvait plus aucune fierté à faire son travail. Elle devait toujours atteindre son but et toucher la cible, mais cette fois, il s'agissait d'êtres humains vivants. Tant qu'elle devait protéger les autres ou s'en prendre aux rebelles, elle était capable de se faire une raison, mais on lui avait clairement indiqué au bout de la première semaine qu'elle devait tuer tout Ishbal passant à sa portée sans distinction. Elle passait donc ses tours de garde à promener son viseur dans toutes les directions possibles, à la recherche d'une nouvelle victime qui mourrait avant même d'avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait.

A scruter l'horizon à travers sa lunette, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de tomber sur un visage connu.

Bien sûr, elle savait que les alchimistes d'état avaient été envoyés au front, mais elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait lui aussi pris part à ce massacre. Il avait voulu apprendre l'alchimie pour aider les gens pas pour les exterminer. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Elle était la seule à blâmer. Si elle ne lui avait rien révélé, il ne serait pas ici, à abattre des innocents pour une cause qui n'avait aucun sens.

A entendre les commentaires de certains de ses compagnons, il avait une sacrée réputation lui aussi. Il était capable d'un simple geste de la main de tuer des dizaines de familles. Il inspirait à la fois la crainte et le respect. Et elle le détestait pour ça. Mais pas autant qu'elle se détestait elle-même.

-oOo-

Il avait beau se dégouter, il continuait tout de même. Il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de ce conflit, mais il était trop lâche pour se plaindre ou déserter. Plusieurs fois il avait envisagé de se tirer une balle dans la tête, mais il s'était toujours retenu au dernier moment. Il ne pouvait pas mourir sans l'avoir revue. Il devait lui parler, lui raconter ce qui se passait réellement ici et lui faire abandonner l'armée. Après, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Avec ce qu'il faisait dans cette guerre, il la trahissait encore plus que tout ce qu'elle pourrait jamais imaginer. Il ne chercherait même plus son pardon. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était lui épargner un tel calvaire et la sortir de cette vie. Elle méritait tellement mieux ! Alors il continuait, sans se poser de question. Il avait fait un choix et devait l'assumer coute que coute.

Au bout de quelques mois, il trouva un peu de réconfort en la personne de Maes Hughes. Son vieil ami de l'académie lui était tombé dessus par hasard à la fin d'une mission alors qu'il allait se débarbouiller. Son régiment venait de finir de 'sécuriser' la partie ouest du village et ils avaient été transférés plus au sud. La route avait été longue, et il avait encore dû user des flammes pour pouvoir avancer, mais il était soulagé d'arriver au camps. Malgré sa fatigue, il avait poussé jusqu'au point d'eau et c'était là que Maes était venu le saluer.

Roy avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'il était mieux gradé que lui, mais il était plutôt content. Son ami n'avait pas vraiment changé, il avait tissé un précieux réseau de relations au sein des différents bataillons, connaissait presque tout le monde et savait parfaitement diriger les hommes. Quoi de plus normal qu'on lui confia le poste de Capitaine à la mort du sien ? Il en faisait déjà tout le travail.

Avec la présence de Hughes à ses cotés, Roy supportait mieux son enfer. Il pouvait se confier librement et exprimer sans crainte ses suspicions sur les causes réelles du conflit. De plus, depuis les mois qu'il était au front, il avait lui aussi lié des contacts, et ses hommes le respectaient infiniment, ce qui atténuait légèrement les aigreurs de sa conscience. Même s'il tuait des innocents, il sauvait aussi des vies, celles de soldats, et ses hommes lui en savaient gré.

Un soir, après une journée particulièrement pénible, il s'isola un peu avec Maes et tous les deux se dirigèrent tranquillement vers les ruines du village à l'extérieur du camp.

Hughes était extatique devant la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir de sa fiancée et il commençait à harceler Roy de questions sur ses propres aventures quand un rebelle sortit de derrière un talus. Il était passablement blessé mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être rapide et il profita de l'effet de surprise pour se jeter sur les deux soldats. Roy avait laissé ses gants dans sa tente et Maes n'eut pas le temps d'attraper ses couteaux.

A l'instant où Roy pensait sentir la lame de l'Ishbal dans sa chair, il entendit le coup de feu. Le rebelle s'effondra, une balle dans la tête. L'impact était net, le tireur savait ce qu'il faisait, ce n'était pas un simple coup de chance. L'alchimiste se retourna mais ne vit personne. Hughes lui tapa l'épaule et désigna la tour derrière eux en mentionnant l'œil du faucon qui les protégeait.

Roy sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Devant son teint livide Maes le prit par le bras et le ramena vers le campement. En chemin il expliqua tout ce qu'il savait sur leur sauveur. C'était une jeune recrue, tout juste en troisième année à l'académie qui avait été envoyée sur le terrain pour son stage pratique. C'était un des meilleurs snipers de sa promotion et l'armée ne pouvait pas passer à coté d'un tel soutien. Hughes désapprouvait ces méthodes, mais il préféra ne pas insister en voyant la mine défaite de son ami. Chaque phrase qu'il prononçait semblait atterrer un peu plus Roy.

Tout ce qu'il lui disait confirmait ses pires craintes. Le nom déjà, mais aussi les talents de snipers. Et le fait qu'il ne soit pas encore un vrai soldat... Il devait en avoir le cœur net et demanda à Hughes de lui présenter ce tireur. Le capitaine eut un sourire amusé. Tout le monde savait que c'était une jeune et jolie blonde, et connaissant la réputation de l'alchimiste, il pensa simplement que celui-ci cherchait un peu de distraction.

En temps de guerre, quoi de plus normal ? Si lui-même n'avait pas sa merveilleuse Gracia qui l'attendait à Centrale, il se serait peut-être laissé tenter, comme les autres. Déjà, il y avait des filles à l'auberge, et les amourettes entre soldats allaient bon train, alors Roy ne ferait sûrement pas exception. Tout le monde fermait les yeux du moment qu'on savait rester discrets. Et vu la mine de son ami, Maes ne pouvait qu'encourager au maximum tout ce qui pourrait lui changer les idées. Le seul problème était le tempérament réputé très froid de la jeune fille. Encore que l'alchimiste en avait fait fondre plus d'une...

Ce fut donc l'esprit léger que Maes partit à la recherche du cadet qui leur avait sauvé la vie. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à la reconnaître. Elle avait beau porter son manteau capuchon rabattu, sa silhouette féminine tranchait au milieu des autres tireurs. Elle était plus petite et plus frêle que les autres. Mais ce qu'il remarqua surtout quand elle ôta sa capuche fut à quel point elle était jeune. Elle le regarda durement, et se concentra tout de suite sur Roy qui restait pourtant dix bons mètres derrière lui.

Hughes promena son regard de l'un à l'autre, et comprit tout de suite que quelque chose lui échappait. Son ami était livide, incapable de bouger, tandis que le sniper se tenait là, impassible et encore plus glaciale que tout ce qu'on lui avait raconté. Il essaya de capter leur attention en vérifiant le nom du cadet, mais celle-ci l'ignora et salua simplement Roy.

« Monsieur Mustang, ou plutôt Major Mustang. »

Sa voix était à l'image de sa personne, froide, posée et déterminée.

Roy ne savait plus où se mettre. Il était pétrifié. Il savait que c'était elle, mais en même temps, il refusait d'y croire. Où était passé la délicieuse jeune fille souriante qu'il avait connue ? Ses yeux auparavant mélancoliques et apeurés, qu'il arrivait à illuminer par ses frasques idiotes n'étaient plus que deux billes marrons, rendues insensibles par les combats. Elle avait à peine plus de dix-huit ans, elle n'avait rien à faire sur un champ de bataille.

-oOo-

Liza se tenait à son poste, comme tous les autres jours. Son tour de garde semblait beaucoup plus long aujourd'hui. La situation était plutôt calme et elle n'avait pas grand chose à faire. Même si elle n'aimait pas particulièrement tuer des innocents, cachée dans l'ombre, elle aimait encore moins les périodes à attendre sa prochaine victime. L'isolement et le silence du désert la poussait à réfléchir et à prendre conscience de ce qu'elle était devenue : une meurtrière.

Soudain quelque chose brilla sur sa droite et elle le vit. Roy et un capitaine se tenaient à l'écart des autres soldats, sans protection. Son sang se glaça quand elle sentit le rebelle. Elle avait un sixième sens pour ces choses-là. Il se précipita sur l'alchimiste, et sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle pressa la détente.

L'Ishbal s'effondra avant même d'avoir pu atteindre sa cible.

Roy regarda dans sa direction et son cœur s'accéléra. Il avait changé. Il avait les yeux vides et semblait aussi désespéré qu'elle. Une partie d'elle voulait aller le trouver, lui parler, le réconforter. Mais elle se retint. A la place, elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'obscurité de sa cachette et pria pour ne pas être vue. Elle n'aurait pas le courage de lui faire face. Pas maintenant. Pas avec de tels sentiments qui rejaillissaient de nulle part.

Quand son tour de garde s'acheva, Liza avait retrouvé son calme et ses résolutions. Elle était déterminée à éviter l'alchimiste autant que possible comme elle le faisait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, et si jamais elle le croisait, elle l'ignorerait. Elle ne devait pas lui laisser la moindre chance de renouveler ses petits jeux. Malheureusement, rien ne se passa comme prévu.

Elle dévala l'escalier de sa tour de guet et à peine avait-elle sauté le parapet que le capitaine qu'elle avait protégé se tenait devant elle. Elle voulut l'éviter, mais c'était difficile de l'ignorer alors qu'il lui parlait. A contre cœur, elle souleva son capuchon et découvrit derrière son interlocuteur celui qu'elle s'appliquait si bien à ne pas voir depuis des semaines.

Maintenant qu'il était en face d'elle, elle ne pouvait en décrocher les yeux. Il avait les traits tirés, les cernes montraient clairement qu'il ne dormait pas et son regard était hanté par les morts qu'il avait sur la conscience. Quelque part, elle était rassurée. Elle n'afficha aucun signe de courtoisie, ayant bien appris à cacher ses émotions, mais au fond, son cœur battait la chamade. Il n'était pas devenu un tueur froid et calculateur. Pas plus qu'elle. Il faisait son devoir, malgré tout le dégout qu'il lui inspirait. Ou du moins elle l'espérait.

Voyant son teint livide, elle comprit immédiatement sa gêne de la voir là. Alors elle prit sur elle de lui parler, savoir s'il se souvenait d'elle, même si son étonnement se lisait sur son visage. Sans vraiment l'accusé, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir de se retrouver ici, et elle avec, et son ton s'en ressentit plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Liza fut décontenancée par sa réaction. Elle pensait avoir droit à une remarque sarcastique, ou un haussement d'épaule, elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il baisserait encore plus la tête en murmurant des excuses avant de tourner les talons. Décidément, il ne cesserait jamais de la surprendre. Hughes aussi semblait surpris, mais il suivit son ami, non sans avoir pris la peine de la remercier encore une fois.

Une fois seule, Liza essaya de retrouver son calme et de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi avait-il réagit de cette façon ? Pourquoi avait-il pris la fuite ? Malgré tout ses efforts pour rester maitresse d'elle-même, elle était frustrée qu'il n'ait pas fait l'effort de lui parler. Elle soupira et repartit vers son campement. Son tour de garde était fini, elle avait donc six heures de libre pour se reposer et essayer de dormir avant sa prochaine relève.

-oOo-

Roy avançait à grands pas, s'efforçant à mettre le maximum de distance entre lui et cette fille. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas pu lui parler. Elle ne lui avait fait aucun reproche, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin. Il savait qu'il était responsable. Elle s'était engagée pour lui, et maintenant, elle se retrouvait dans cet enfer par sa faute. Si encore il avait eu le courage de l'approcher pendant ses années à l'académie. S'ils avaient un tant soit peu profité de leur jeunesse et de leurs sentiments !

Mais il avait été lâche, une fois de plus. Il l'avait laissé croire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, sous prétexte de la protéger, mais en réalité, il s'était surtout protégé lui. Il n'était pas si sûr de ses sentiments. Il l'aimait, mais aurait-il été capable de l'aimer toute sa vie ? Il était jeune, et il y avait toutes les autres. Aucune ne le comblait comme elle le faisait, mais d'un autre coté, elle ne lui faisait pas vraiment confiance puisqu'elle avait tout de suite cru qu'il pourrait aller voir ailleurs. Au fond de lui, il savait que ses arguments ne tenaient pas la route, mais il n'était pas prêt à l'admettre réellement. De toute façon, maintenant, le problème en se posait plus. Il était clair qu'elle ne voudrait plus de lui, sachant ce qu'il avait fait. Et il ne s'en sentirait pas digne, il n'était qu'un meurtrier.

Il fut tiré de ses méditations négatives par Hughes qui l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi.

« Hé ! Tu m'expliques ? »

Roy le jeta un regard en coin et repartit sans répondre. Mais ça ne suffisait pas décourager le capitaine.

« C'était quoi ça ? Tu me demandes de la rencontrer et tu te tires en courant au premier coup d'œil ? Je crois que j'ai droit à une explication... »

Roy soupira. Il n'allait pas réussir à se débarrasser de lui aussi facilement.

« Je voulais vérifier un truc... »

« Ah ouais ? Et quoi ? Que tu la connaissais ? »

« Ouais... »

« Et que t'as déjà couché avec elle ? » Maes avait un sourire narquois qui en disait long sur ce qu'il avait en tête.

« Non ! » Roy le dévisagea, visiblement choqué puis sous l'insistance du regard de son ami, baissa les yeux et rougit légèrement.

Hughes resta silencieux un instant avant de récapituler la situation.

« Donc tu connais cette fille, qui est clairement jeune et très jolie, tu la connais depuis un certain temps et tu n'as pas couché avec elle. Pourquoi j'ai du mal à te croire ? »

Roy continuait d'éviter son regard et Maes poursuivit.

« A moins qu'elle n'ait pas voulu de toi... C'est ça ? C'est la seule à t'avoir jamais tenu tête ? » Il partit dans un grand éclat de rire et commença à se dandiner autour de son ami.

« C'est pour ça que tu te sentais aussi con ! Elle t'as jeté ! » Il riait de plus belle, et Roy soupira.

D'un coté il avait envie de lui rabattre son caquet, mais d'un autre, cette explication arrangeait ses affaires. Par conséquent, il évita de démentir et se contenta de repartir vers sa tente sans répondre. Maes l'observa et nota le léger sourire sur ses lèvres quand il lui tourna le dos. Il remarqua aussi son air soulagé après son laïus. Il y avait autre chose. Sa vision était trop simpliste, il s'agissait de Roy Mustang après tout.

Préférant laisser couler pour cette fois, Hughes n'insista pas. Il connaissait suffisamment son ami pour savoir qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune information pour le moment. Mais il finirait bien par découvrir qui était cette mystérieuse jeune fille, et surtout ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. A la façon dont elle le regardait, il était clair qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à son charme, donc s'il ne l'avait pas mise dans son lit, c'était entièrement délibéré de sa part. Ce qui ne faisait qu'attiser la curiosité du capitaine.

Quoi qu'il y ait eu entre ses deux-là, il ne s'agissait pas d'une histoire simple et elle méritait très certainement qu'il s'y intéresse. Et le meilleur moyen d'en savoir plus était sûrement de les coincer ensemble pour pouvoir les observer. Ce fut donc avec un sourire confiance que le capitaine Maes Hughes partit faire jouer ses relations auprès des snipers pour un changement d'affectation.

* * *

_Et voila, à peine rentrée de vacances, je vous mets la suite ! J'espère que ça ira. J'ai changé d'éditeur, et j'ai plus de correcteur d'orthographe, alors je crains le pire. J'ai bien essayé de me relire, mais c'est pas toujours très efficace. Alors si c'est plein de fautes, je suis désolée, mais il est tard et sans correction automatique moi être perdue !_

_Bon et sinon merci infiniment pour tous vos coms, ça me fait toujours super plaisir. Et pour la peine, je me suis dépêchée de mettre la suite, au détriment de mes autres histoires... Normalement, ils se réconcilient au prochain chapitre, et comme je suis un cliché vivant, ça va enfin finir sous la couette, il était temps !_


	12. Quelques grammes de douceur

**Chapitre 12 Quelques grammes de douceur**

L'été approchait et le conflit ressemblait de plus en plus à un génocide organisé. Les ordres étaient clairs pour tous les soldats présents sur le terrain. Abattre sans somation tous les Ishbals qu'ils croisaient.

Les alchimistes faisaient un travail de nettoyage impressionnant mais il restait toujours des rebelles cachés ici et là qu'il fallait débusquer.

Roy se dégoutait chaque jour un peu plus. Depuis qu'il avait revu Elizabeth, il était encore plus amer. Il avait même failli s'en prendre à Hughes quand il lui avait parlé de sa fiancée. Comment pouvait penser à l'avenir dans cet enfer ? Et comment encore croire au bonheur ? Il était devenu un monstre, ses mains souillées à jamais par le sang de ses innombrables victimes.

Maes avait essayé de le convaincre du contraire. Il ne faisait que son devoir. Obéir aux ordres. Mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Il l'avait lu dans son regard. Elle n'était pas dupe. Et elle devait le détester pour de bon cette fois...

Roy était complètement démoralisé et rien ne semblait pouvoir améliorer les choses. Hughes avait pensé que sa rencontre avec la jolie sniper l'aiderait à se détendre un peu, mais au contraire, ça n'avait fait qu'aggraver la situation. Malgré la tension omniprésente, sa curiosité était piquée et le capitaine était bien décidé à découvrir ce qui se tramait entre ces deux-là. Son plan pour les rapprocher demandait du temps et il n'avait aucune envie de poireauter. Dans ce désert, chaque minute, chaque seconde, pouvait être la dernière. Et Hughes ne comptait pas mourir sans connaître la vérité.

Si Roy refusait de parler, peut-être que le cadet Hawkeye serait plus facile à convaincre. Il ne savait pas grand chose à son sujet, mais était on ne peut plus désireux d'apprendre. Alors à la première occasion, il se faufila vers le coin des tireurs et commença son interrogatoire. Toutes les informations étaient bonnes à prendre. Il discutait avec tout le monde, sa bonne humeur étant d'autant plus appréciée en ces temps difficiles. Malheureusement, il n'apprit pas grand chose. Hawkeye ne se livrait pas facilement. A part qu'elle n'avait pas vingt ans et qu'elle était la meilleure de sa classe, personne ne la connaissait vraiment. Elle était discrète, mais ce n'était pas étonnant dans sa profession, et extrêmement réservée. Elle se méfiait des garçons qui la regardaient souvent avec insistance, mais ne se rapprochait pas des filles pour autant.

Globalement elle restait seule, les yeux dans le vague et personne ne cherchait à la déranger. Cette guerre était pénible pour tous et ils ne perdaient pas leur temps à comprendre les attitudes de chacun. Elle était polie et serviable, toujours gentille avec tout le monde, mais n'avait réellement noué de contact avec personne. Maes était de plus en plus intrigué et il finit par aller chercher les informations directement à la source. Cette fille se démarquait facilement et il n'eut aucun mal à l'aborder. Elle était douce et avenante, même si elle n'ouvrait pas beaucoup la bouche. Il s'excusa du comportement de son ami, et nota la façon dont ses yeux se voilèrent à la mention de son nom. C'était presque imperceptible, mais dès qu'il parlait de Roy, elle se tendait un peu, comme une légère contraction dans le ventre.

Hughes en profita et lui raconta qu'il connaissait Mustang depuis l'académie et qu'il l'avait pas mal aidé au début. Il discutait sur un ton léger, racontant leurs péripéties de jeunesse, comme si les trois ans qui les séparaient de leur temps à l'académie comptaient pour des décennies. Puis son ton devint plus grave. Il lui expliqua qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Bien sûr, c'était difficile pour tout le monde, mais Roy semblait souffrir plus que les autres. Il était rongé par la culpabilité et avait même failli se faire sauter la cervelle quelques jours plus tôt. Juste après leur rencontre d'ailleurs.

Liza ne releva pas, restant toujours impassible. Maes l'observait, essayant de déchiffrer son visage si bien entraîné à ne rien laisser passer.

« Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? » Sa voix était calme, mais il sentit un fond d'agacement. Elle n'avait pas envie de savoir ce qui arrivait à l'alchimiste. Ce n'était plus son problème. Il tuait des innocents par sa faute, puisque c'était elle qui lui avait appris sa science. Il le vivait mal ? Et alors ? Que pouvait-elle dire, elle ? Non seulement elle tuait autant d'innocents que lui, mais elle était en plus responsable de ses massacres. Pourtant, une part d'elle était soulagée de savoir qu'il éprouvait du remord.

Maes lui sourit et finit par se lever sans répondre à sa question. Il s'essuya les cuisses, couvertes de sable et haussa les épaules. Puis regardant vers l'horizon, il dit simplement : « Je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression que vous pourriez l'aider. Et que ça vous aiderait aussi. Mais peut-être que je me trompe. »

Il affichait toujours un sourire triste et ajouta : « C'est vrai que je ne vous connais pas très bien, mais vous n'êtes pas comme les autres. » Il n'en dit pas plus et repartit dans son secteur tranquillement.

Liza était un peu interloquée, mais préféra ne pas se laisser emporter. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire et choisit de ne pas s'y attarder. Pourtant, les questions se bousculaient inlassablement dans sa tête encore et encore.

Le lendemain, il revint à nouveau à la charge ainsi que le jour suivant, lui proposant de venir avec lui au moins jusqu'à son camp, mais elle restait butée à jouer la carte de l'incompréhension.

Pas une fois elle n'avait avoué connaître Roy ni laisser entendre d'une quelconque façon qu'elle s'intéressait à lui. Hughes avait tout essayé. Les envolées lyriques sur sa fiancée, pour la mettre en confiance et la faire parler d'elle, les questions tordues et indirectes qu'elle esquivait avec une facilité déconcertante, et même une approche frontale. Mais la seule réponse qu'il obtint fut de se tourner vers Mustang pour avoir une explication. Elle ne pouvait deviner plus que lui ce qui se cachait derrière son attitude, puisqu'elle n'était pas une amie de longue date.

Cette dernière partie attira particulièrement l'attention du capitaine puisqu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge grossier. Mais il s'abstint de le lui faire remarquer. Les informations qu'il pouvait glaner de ses discussions avec elle étaient l'absence de réponse qu'elle s'appliquait à donner. Par recoupement, il arrivait à deviner un certain nombre d'éléments, mais rien ne se vérifiait. Pourtant une chose était certaine pour lui, le cadet connaissait l'alchimiste depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle n'essayait de le faire croire.

Au bout d'une semaine, il finit par abandonner. Son plan pour les reprocher progressait au niveau de l'armée, il n'aurait donc plus à se déplacer pour rien. Sa seule inquiétude venait de l'état de Roy qui ne faisait qu'empirer. Maes n'était pas sûr qu'il tiendrait encore trois jours de plus…

Roy avançait sans but. Une cargaison d'alcool venait d'arriver et tous les hommes de sa section chantaient joyeusement. L'ambiance était presque détendue et il ne le supportait pas. Aujourd'hui encore il avait brûlé vif des familles entières. Le visage des enfants tordus par la douleur, hurlant jusqu'à la fin. Il faisait de son mieux pour rendre leur mort rapide, mais parfois, ses flammes n'étaient pas aussi puissantes qu'elles le devraient et ses victimes n'étaient pas tuées sur le coup.

Avec les mois, il avait appris à lancer des boules de feu assez chaudes pour détruire immédiatement tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage. Malheureusement, il fallait une très grande concentration pour les réaliser, et il n'y arrivait pas toujours. Surtout depuis la semaine passée. Depuis qu'il l'avait revue.

Ses yeux hantaient ses nuits bien plus fort que tous les cris des Ishbals qu'il exterminait et il ne trouvait plus le sommeil. Impossible de se reposer. Alors maintenant, il prenait la fuite. Lentement. A chaque pas, il s'éloignait un peu plus du camp. Avec un peu de chance, il se perdrait dans le désert et finirait par mourir, desséché et vide. Pensées morbides une fois de plus. Si seulement c'était aussi facile…

Il continuait sa route, sans vraiment regarder autour de lui et ne remarqua pas le soldat assis près des rochers. Il continua dans cette direction jusqu'à ce qu'une voix l'interpelle.

« Si vous cherchez à mourir, je peux arranger ça. »

Il se retourna brusquement et une fois encore elle était là. Posée tranquillement dans le sable, son fusil à coté d'elle.

« Faites ce que vous voulez. Vous, mieux que quiconque ici, avez le droit de me tuer. Mais ce sera plus un soulagement qu'une punition… »

Elle le dévisagea, cherchant à retrouver les traces du garçon qui l'avait séduite. Devant elle se tenait une coquille vide. Il était sale, mal rasé, les yeux cernés et injectés de sang, lui renvoyant sa propre image décharnée. Elle hésita puis attrapa son arme et le mit en joue.

« Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez… Passez cette ligne et vous serez considéré comme déserteur. Alors j'aurai le devoir de tirer. » Elle avait pointé quelques rochers un peu plus loin pour lui montrer sa limite.

« Je ne parlais pas de ça… » Il soupira et baissa la tête. Comment lui dire ? Comment lui avouer ? Il ne méritait pas son pardon, et il le savait. Pourtant, il voulait lui expliquer. Il cherchait ses mots, mais ne savait pas par où commencer.

« Elizabeth, je... »

« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! » Son ton était aussi ferme que la dernière fois, mais nettement plus désespéré. Roy fut surpris et fit un pas en arrière, se rapprochant lentement de la limite.

Avant qu'il ait le temps de reprendre, elle développa : « Mon père était le seul à m'appeler Elizabeth. J'ai toujours détesté ce prénom. Alors pas ça... pas ici... »

Elle évita son regard et se rassit, reprenant son poste de garde.

Roy ne savait pas quoi faire. Il la voyait tellement désemparée et malheureuse qu'il ne pouvait rester sans agir. Il essaya de lui parler de son père pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle n'était pas effondrée par sa mort, mais il avait cru que c'était parce qu'elle s'y était préparée. Et qu'il était là. Mais maintenant, après quelques réflexions, il comprit.

Elle lui avoua avoir peur de lui et le détester pour avoir préféré ses recherches plutôt que sa famille. Elle avait pris en horreur l'alchimie quand il avait choisi de passer ses journées dans ses livres, sans jamais lui parler. Puis quand Roy était arrivé, il lui avait donné envie de comprendre. Ses rêves étaient nobles et désintéressés. Elle reprit confiance en cette science obscure. Même si elle ne s'y intéressait pas personnellement, elle comprit un peu ce qui fascinait tant son père. Et elle recommença à espérer que tout ce temps qu'il passait dans son bureau ne serait pas vain. L'alchimie était faite pour rendre la vie meilleure. Peut-être pas la sienne, mais celle de l'humanité.

D'un coup, elle releva les yeux vers Roy et posa la question.

« Pourquoi ? »

C'était tellement simple. Il n'avait qu'à lui fournir une raison. Mais il n'en avait pas. Rien ne pouvait justifier ses actes. D'ailleurs il ne cherchait pas d'excuse. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle développa sa question. Elle lui rappela toutes ses belles promesses sur le rôle de l'alchimie qui devait servir au bien être des gens et non pas à les massacrer, sur sa volonté de changer le monde pour le rendre meilleur et tout le reste. Chaque mot était comme un coup de poignard dans son ventre. Il le savait, mais c'était encore pire de l'entendre venant de quelqu'un d'autre. Venant d'elle par dessus tout.

Roy avait baissé la tête, incapable de parler et infiniment coupable. Il regarda derrière lui la ligne fatidique et se prit à espérer qu'elle aurait le bon goût d'appuyer sur la détente histoire d'en finir s'il s'en approchait un peu plus. Mais son cœur s'accéléra à cette idée. Ce n'était certainement pas la bonne solution, même s'il ne supportait plus son fardeau de remords. Il attendit le coup fatidique, qui le libérerait, mais il réalisa qui il avait en face de lui.

Il ne pouvait pas lui demander ça. C'était injuste. Si l'un devait finalement soulager l'autre de cet enfer, c'était plutôt à lui de le faire. C'était par sa faute à lui si elle était là, et pas le contraire.

Il releva la tête et fut surpris de voir des larmes briller dans ses yeux. Son arme était abaissée, elle ne l'avait pas reprise après s'être assise et elle semblait sur le point de craquer. Elle ne lui en voulait certainement autant qu'à elle-même. Elle se sentait responsable des massacres qu'il causait puisqu'elle lui avait accordé sa confiance. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le lui expliquer...

Cette vision de Liza aussi désespérée lui déchirait encore un peu plus les entrailles. Il bredouilla des excuses, incapable de parler. Soudain un autre tireur arriva et prévint Liza que son tour de garde était fini. Sans un mot, elle repartit vers sa tente, laissant Roy tétanisé.

Deux jours plus tard, Roy découvrit une nouvelle figure près de son campement. Hughes lui adressa un grand sourire satisfait. Ses démarches avaient enfin fonctionné et le Cadet Hawkeye était officiellement affecté à leur section. Elle était assise au milieu des autres, toujours silencieuse. Elle ne donna aucun signe de reconnaissance quand Roy s'approcha du groupe pour prendre lui aussi un café. Il venait de revenir de mission et voulait surtout se changer les idées.

Les discussions allaient bon train, sur un ton plutôt léger, puis tout bascula suite à l'arrivée d'un autre alchimiste. Il était plutôt grand et mince, avec de longs cheveux noirs attachés sur la nuque et répondait au nom de Kimbley. Contrairement aux autres soldats présents, il semblait détendu et amusé. Quand une remarque fusa sur le rôle des alchimistes, il répliqua sur un ton léger qu'il ne faisait que suivre les ordres. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas de cas de conscience à exterminer des familles entières.

Il prit à partie tout le monde, leur rappelant que c'était leur rôle de soldats, mais il y eut quelques contestations. Le rôle de l'armée était de protéger pas de tuer. Roy intervint également, choqué par les propos de cet homme. Il se refusait à accepter un raisonnement aussi simpliste. Le fait d'être au service de l'armée n'impliquait pas d'obéir sans réfléchir aux ordres.

Alors Kimbley se tourna vers les autres pour avoir un peu de soutien. Et il repéra la jeune sniper, perdue dans ses pensées. Il l'interpella directement, pour appuyer son argument. Elle tuait parce qu'on lui disait de le faire et elle ne s'en souciait pas. Liza essaya de se justifier en expliquant qu'elle n'aimait pas le faire, mais l'autre répliqua immédiatement. N'était-elle pas satisfaite d'avoir touché sa cible ? N'était-ce pas plaisant d'avoir atteint son but ?

Liza fut stupéfaite. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé les choses de cette manière. Mais le pire était qu'elle ne pouvait pas nier. Il était toujours plus agréable de réussir son tir, même s'il impliquait la mort d'un innocent.

D'un coup Roy bondit et attrapa Kimbley par le col pour le faire taire. Mais sa démarche eut exactement l'effet contraire. Kimbley le nargua, le traitant d'idéaliste et d'hypocrite. Il devait bien savoir en devenant alchimiste d'état ce qu'on attendrait de lui. Puis il lui conseilla sur un ton débonnaire de ne pas se soucier de la mort, mais plutôt de ses victimes qu'il ne devait pas oublier. Et tranquillement, il se leva, rajusta son uniforme et partit faire son tour de garde, ou son tour d'exterminations en l'occurrence.

Hughes se leva également et salua Roy. Pour faire venir Liza dans cette section, il avait dû accepter une autre affectation. Il n'aurait donc pas la chance de les observer plus ensemble, mais il en avait vu assez lors de cet échange pour comprendre combien son ami tenait à protéger la jeune femme. Avant de partir, il entendit Roy l'appeler une dernière fois.

L'alchimiste se rapprocha de lui et lui posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Liza.

« Pourquoi ? »

Maes le regarda, un peu surpris et répondit tranquillement : « Pour ne pas mourir. »

Roy ne parut pas entièrement satisfait, mais quelque part, le capitaine sentit que son ami irait mieux maintenant qu'il avait une raison. S'il ne restait pas en vie pour lui, il le ferait pour elle. Hughes en était convaincu.

Quand Roy rentra dans sa tente ce soir-là, il fut surpris d'y trouver quelqu'un et elle encore plus. Elle était assise sur son lit, les genoux ramener sous le menton et les yeux dans le vide. Il parcourut la pièce du regard et ne trouva aucune trace de son arme. Il s'approcha doucement et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, mais elle ne semblait pas le voir. Elle était encore perdue dans ses pensées et à voir sa mine, ça n'avait rien de réjouissant.

« Eliza... » Il s'arrêta au milieu, se souvenant de ce qu'elle lui avait révélé quelques jours plus tôt et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Mademoiselle Haw... » Cette fois, il fut coupé par son regard. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur lui, cherchant à lire son âme et il était pétrifié. Elle parla d'une voix blanche et sans vie qu'il ne lui connaissait pas et resta sous le choc.

« Il a raison. Il a complètement et horriblement raison. Et je... »

Encore une fois, il vit les larmes perler aux coins de ses grands yeux tristes et se sentit impuissant. Il devait réagir, trouver quelque chose, la réconforter. Mais en était-il seulement digne ? Il n'était qu'un meurtrier...

Mais Liza continua entre deux sanglots.

« Je suis contente quand j'atteins ma cible. Je n'aime pas tuer, mais au fond... je suis fière d'avoir réussi mon coup... et c'est monstrueux... et je croyais que je pourrais vivre avec mais ils sont tous là à hurler dans ma tête, les enfants, leurs mères, leurs maris. Tous ceux que j'ai tués. Je les ai lâchement exécutés, cachée, à l'abri dans le noir et en plus je suis contente de moi parce que je les abats d'une seule balle dans la tête. Je croyais que ça limitait leurs souffrances, mais finalement ce n'était que pour me rassurer. Je ne vaux pas mieux...je... »

Elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter et pourtant son discours devenait de plus en plus haché par ses pleures.

Roy comprit sa détresse et lui aussi, il lui raconta ce qu'il avait fait. Lui aussi était content quand il les brulait sur le coup, parce qu'il ne supportait plus les cris de douleur. L'un après l'autre, ils vidèrent leur sac, tout ce qu'ils avaient sur la conscience et qu'ils n'avaient jamais avoué à qui que ce soit. Puis une fois le trop-plein évacué, Roy parla de sa culpabilité de l'avoir trahie. Les mots venaient naturellement maintenant. Il ne cherchait pas son pardon, mais plutôt à lui faire part de ses peurs. Pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule, que ce qu'elle ressentait était normal et qu'elle ne devait pas en avoir honte.

Pourtant quand il parla de l'alchimie, elle repartit de plus belle. C'était sa faute à elle. Elle lui avait fait confiance et maintenant, à cause d'elle, il était là à tuer des innocents, sans raison. Roy fut stupéfait. Elle ne lui en voulait pas de ce qu'il faisait de son enseignement, elle reportait sur elle tous ses crimes, se reprochant de s'être laissée emporter par ses sentiments pour lui.

Cette dernière partie retint particulièrement son attention. Jamais elle ne lui avait avoué directement ressentir quoi que ce soit. Il ne put retenir sa question, et elle sortit sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.

« Vous êtes amoureuse de moi ? » Il la regardait avec tellement de surprise qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu ente deux sanglots. Elle alla même jusqu'à lui taper l'arrière du crane avant de répondre.

« Passez-moi l'expression, mais vous êtes un crétin, major. »

Roy sentit encore une fois son sang se glacer et bredouilla à nouveau des excuses. Cette fois, Liza sourit franchement, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis des mois. Elle sentait ses joues rougir et son cœur s'accélérer mais elle était lancée. Et elle n'avait plus de doute. Elle ne se retrouvait pas dans sa tente par hasard. Elle avait toujours confiance en lui, quoi qu'il en coute. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote, mais ne se retint pas quand sa main chercha sa joue à caresser. Elle parla sur un ton beaucoup plus doux et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Comment avez-vous pu en douter ? »

Roy sourit lui-aussi, profitant du contact de ses doigts sur son visage avant de répondre.

« Vous avez bien douté de mes sentiments... » Il posa sa main sur la sienne et la fit glisser lentement vers ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

Liza rougit un peu plus et murmura : « Vous n'avez rien fait pour me détromper... »

Il n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Pourtant la couleur de ses joues de même que sa nouvelle application à regarder la toile de tente lui confirmèrent son impression.

« Et vous voulez des preuves ? » Il sentait la chaleur l'envahir, comme il ne l'avait plus sentie depuis leur séparation. D'un coup, tous ses sentiments pour elle rejaillirent. Il oublia complètement les moments de doutes, les hésitations ou les regrets. Tout ce qui comptait c'était cette petite jeune femme qui donnait un sens à sa vie et qui était maintenant assise sur son lit. Sans attendre sa réponse, il s'agenouilla et profita qu'il tenait encore sa main pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser.

Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser mais il suffit à raviver tous leurs souvenirs. Les soirées passées dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs rêves, murmurés au coin du feu, leurs promesses, et leur nuit ensemble, avant l'armée. Liza se dégagea un peu trop rapidement à son goût et il crut qu'elle lui en voulait encore pour l'incident lors de son engagement. Il tenta de lui expliquer mais elle le fit taire d'un doigt sur les lèvres. Elle lui sourit tendrement et répondit : « Ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant. »

Elle s'allongea sur le lit et le tira vers elle. Elle le voulait, comme elle l'avait voulu deux ans et demi plus tôt et il n'était pas question de lui laisser une échappatoire. S'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle, ils n'avaient pas de raison de se priver. L'armée pouvait bien aller au diable pour quelques heures Ils s'étaient retrouvés et le reste n'avait plus d'importance, au moins pour cette nuit.

Roy sourit lui aussi. Son argument lui convenait parfaitement. Il s'appliqua donc à reprendre la découverte de son anatomie là où il l'avait laissée avant son examen d'alchimiste. Il la déshabilla lentement, profitant de chaque centimètre de peau qu'il révélait et comme il le lui avait promis, il la couvrait de baisers et de caresses pour la faire succomber. Elle réussit elle aussi à le déshabiller partiellement, mais comme la dernière fois, il avait gardé son caleçon. Quand il s'égara entre ses jambes, elle réalisa ce qu'il prévoyait et elle l'arrêta.

« Je ne suis plus une gamine et il faudra plus que ça pour me convaincre... » Elle avait une lueur de défi de le regard qui attisa encore plus son désir. Roy eut un sourire en coin et reprit où il en était, laissant travailler sa langue et ses doigts avant de lui répondre : « Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Il remonta lentement vers son cou, parcourant son chemin de baisers. « Cette fois, je ne vous laisserai pas de doute possible. » Et il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Vraiment ? » Elle avait un ton incrédule presque enfantin. Il sourit et l'embrassa encore.

« Vraiment. Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez... » Et comme pour prouver son point, il retira son dernier vêtement, se retrouvant, pour la première fois, entièrement nu à coté d'elle.

Liza rougit et n'osa pas baisser les yeux. Elle explora son corps du bout des doigts, se sentant gauche et maladroite, mais il la rassura rapidement, reprenant lui aussi la course de ses caresses tout en lui mordillant l'oreille. Il la laissait faire autant que possible, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait lui résister très longtemps. Il avait envie d'elle, encore plus que tout ce qu'il croyait possible. Alors il lui chuchota entre deux baisers :

« Je veux que vous me fassiez une promesse... »

Liza n'était pas vraiment en position de négocier se contenta de hocher la tête pour lui indiquer qu'elle l'écoutait.

« Si malgré toutes mes précautions, il arrivait que vous soyez enceinte... » il la regarda dans les yeux et s'allongea complètement sur elle, se plaçant juste entre ses jambes prêt à entrer. Liza retint son souffle, et répliqua, catégorique : « Ça n'arrivera pas. »

Roy glissa un peu plus avant de reprendre.

« On ne sait jamais. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui... »

Elle secoua la tête et ne le laissa pas finir : « Aucun risque. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis plus une gamine. Je sais ce que je fais, et ça n'arrivera pas. » Elle avait l'air tellement sûre d'elle que Roy se mit encore une fois à douter d'être le premier. Elle avait parfaitement su où et comment le toucher et même si cette idée lui était extrêmement pénible, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait peut-être connu d'autres hommes.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus en elle, et avant de perdre complètement pied, il réitéra sa demande.

« Dans ce cas, c'est encore plus simple. Promettez-moi simplement de m'épouser si ça arrivait... »

« Ca n'arrivera pas. » Et pour mettre un terme à cette discussion stérile, elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches, l'obligeant à la combler entièrement.

La sensation était encore plus incroyable que tout ce qu'il lui avait déjà fait découvrir. Il la remplissait parfaitement et elle se sentait complète de l'avoir enfin en elle. Quand il commença à bouger, elle comprit que ce n'était qu'un début et qu'effectivement il ne lui avait pas fait de fausses promesses quand il parlait de la faire hurler de plaisir. Elle dut user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas crier quand à chaque coup de rein, il appuyait sur ce point précis dans son ventre qui la faisait frissonner.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de se perdre dans les sensations délicieuses qu'il lui procurait. La chaleur l'envahissait rapidement et soudain, elle le sentit monter. Venant du plus profond de son ventre, sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler, il explosa, résonnant dans tout le campement.

Liza fut submergée par une déferlante de plaisir et éclata de rire. Ce rire intense et sincère que Roy se prit immédiatement à aimer plus que tout au monde. Elle se resserrait tellement fort autour de lui qu'il eut à peine le temps de se retirer pour se vider sur son ventre, pendant qu'elle riait.

Il avait toujours éprouvé de la fierté quand près de quatre ans plus tôt, il la faisait rire en la chatouillant, mais ce n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Peut-être à cause des circonstances, ou de la rareté de la chose, mais ce rire devint un bien extrêmement précieux qu'il refusait de partager. Sans réfléchir, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche et la prit dans ses bras alors qu'il roula sur la coté. Il n'était pas question de séparer d'elle une seconde.

Pour la première fois cette nuit-là, le campement put profiter de nombreux fous rires, sans que la moindre goute d'alcool ait été distribuée.

* * *

_Et ben j'ai bien cru que j'en viendrais jamais à bout ! Je voulais le mettre en ligne hier soir, mais le dernier passage n'y aurait pas été et j'y tenais. J'aurais pu le mettre dans le chapitre suivant, ou carrément m'en passé, mais ça me chipotait de commencer par ce genre de chose... Et je voulais vraiment insister sur la demande en mariage de Roy et la réponse de Liza lui laissant croire qu'elle n'était pas aussi innocente que ça. Et surtout, le fait qu'une fois encore, elle ne réponde pas à cette demande. Si tout va bien, le prochain chapitre finira leur séjour à Ishbal, vu qu'il ne reste plus grand chose à raconter pour eux._

_Et cette semaine encore, je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos coms, avec vos idées ou vos encouragements, j'apprécie vraiment. Même si je me répète..._


	13. La fin du conflit

**Chapitre 13 La fin du conflit**

Les combats diminuaient. Le peuple Ishbal était à bout de souffle et le rôle de l'armée se limitaient à exterminer les derniers survivants.  
Pour accélérer les choses, le gouvernement avait mis à la disposition des alchimistes des pierres pour intensifier leur pouvoir et les massacres allaient bon train.

Roy avait arrêté de penser. Maes lui avait parlé de la tentative de reddition du chef Ishbal pour sauver son peuple, et surtout de la réaction du Führer. De plus en plus de soldats désertaient ou se rebellaient contre leur hiérarchie, si bien que les pertes augmentaient aussi du coté de l'armée d'Amestris.

Mais l'alchimiste tenait bon. Il ne le faisait pas pour lui, mais pour ses hommes. C'était de braves gaillards qui ne méritaient pas de mourir de cette façon. Alors il ne se posait pas de question et brûlait tout sur son passage pour éviter à ceux travaillant sous ses ordres d'être blessés inutilement. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus à son niveau. Chaque jour était un enfer, le condamnant un peu plus, mais il sauvait tout de même quelques vies.

Celle qu'il avait par-dessus tout voulu protéger se noyait également dans ce bain de sang et tous les soirs, ils se retrouvaient pour se rappeler qu'ils étaient humains et qu'ils ne savaient pas que faire souffrir. Ils ne cherchaient pas vraiment à se cacher, mais ils restaient prudents.  
Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à se réconforter de cette façon, pourtant, ils ne tenaient pas à ce que leur relation s'ébruite. Les femmes étaient rares sur le champ de bataille, et Roy était conscient qu'il attirerait les jalousies en se pavanant avec la jolie sniper.

Ils avaient essayé de garder leur distance après cette fameuse nuit où Liza avait craqué, mais c'était peine perdue. Ils avaient trop besoin l'un de l'autre pour rester isolés. Le rituel s'était alors instauré naturellement. Elle venait le retrouver au petit matin avant son tour de garde et lui, la rejoignait en fin de journée après sa ronde.  
Ils ne passaient pas la nuit ensemble, se contentant de quelques instants d'intimité avant de replonger dans la bataille. Ils se rassuraient pendant quelques heures, souvent moins, mais ne s'offraient plus de luxe de parler de leurs sentiments. Tout avait été dit lors de leur première nuit. Leurs actes faisaient offices de discours et ils s'appliquaient à se démontrer combien ils tenaient l'un à l'autre dans le court laps de temps qui leur était offert.

Les semaines passèrent rapidement et le conflit s'arrêta de lui-même faute d'opposant. Le peuple d'Ishbal avait été consciencieusement exterminé et Roy n'en ressentait aucune fierté. Tout le monde le félicitait, mais pour sa part, il se sentait vidé. Il n'y avait aucune joie à tirer de cette victoire, seulement un soulagement que ce séjour en enfer arrive enfin à terme. Pourtant ses hommes venaient tous le remercier les uns après les autres. Pour la plupart, il ne les connaissait même pas. Ils étaient arrivés sous son commandement récemment, suite à la disparition de plusieurs hauts-gradés, mais il avait les protégés comme les autres et pour cela, ils étaient reconnaissants.

Toute la nuit, les soldats fêtèrent la fin de la guerre et Roy se sentait écœuré. Liza était restée avec les tireurs dans son campement et il n'avait même pas pu la voir de la journée. Rien ne lui manquait autant que de la prendre dans ses bras, plonger dans ses cheveux et respirer son odeur. Il n'avait pas forcément besoin de son corps, mais au moins sa présence près de lui. Alors plutôt que d'assombrir l'ambiance avec ses remords, Mustang préféra s'isoler.

Maes arriva assez tard et vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fit le tour du campement avant de trouver son ami, à l'écart, perdu dans ses pensées. Toujours joviale, Hughes essaya d'être positif, mais il sentit qu'il devait être sérieux. La discussion prit rapidement une tournure intéressante, Roy avouant enfin ses objectifs. Il avait confiance en Maes. Il savait qu'il pouvait se confier librement. Ses doutes sur les vraies raisons du conflit avaient été plusieurs fois confirmés par le capitaine chargé des renseignements. Et après quelques semaines passées chez les dirigeants, il revenait avec encore plus de raisons de remettre en cause les motifs réels de l'état.

La conclusion s'établit rapidement. Si Roy voulait éviter une nouvelle guerre, et tous ces massacres inutiles, il devait monter en grade. Ainsi, il protégerait plus de gens. C'était pour le peuple qu'il était devenu alchimiste. Et même s'il ne pouvait effacer ce qu'il avait fait, il pouvait mettre toute son énergie à profit pour éviter que ce genre de chose ne recommence. Et Hughes l'aiderait à sa manière.

Ils assistèrent tous les deux à la cérémonie donnée par le Führer pour féliciter ses soldats dans cette guerre longue et pénible et Roy sentit le regard glacé de cet homme qui était à l'origine de ce conflit. Il ne baissa pas les yeux et le mit silencieusement au défi. Un jour, ce serait lui qui dirigerait ce pays et il protégerait tous ses habitants.

Dès qu'il put s'échapper, il quitta le groupe et s'isola à nouveau. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Liza et commençait à s'inquiéter. Il voulait la revoir avant de rentrer, sachant qu'ils seraient à nouveau séparer. Elle devrait retourner à l'académie pour avoir son diplôme tandis que lui prendrait ses nouvelles fonctions à Centrale.

Il était le héros d'Ishbal et avait été promu au rang de Lieutenant-Colonel suite à ses actions courageuses. Il avait eu du mal à garder son calme quand il avait reçu sa médaille, mais Maes le surveillait du coin de l'œil, lui rappelant leur discussion de la veille. Il devait grimper dans la hiérarchie pour changer les choses et par conséquent, il ne pouvait refuser une telle opportunité.

Mais maintenant que toutes ces balivernes étaient derrière lui, il pouvait se concentrer sur ce qui comptait vraiment. Revoir Elizabeth. Lui parler, la serrer dans ses bras, l'avoir contre lui, l'embrasser, la toucher, la caresser, lui faire l'amour encore et encore… Il secoua la tête pour ne plus y penser. Non, il n'en était pas digne.

Maintenant que les choses s'étaient calmées, il devait la laisser avoir sa vie, être heureuse avec un homme bien. Un homme qui saurait l'aimer comme elle le méritait. Bien sûr, il ne l'aimerait peut-être pas autant que lui, mais au moins, il n'aurait pas les mains pleines du sang de victimes innocentes. Et elle pourrait oublier, vivre heureuse, avoir une famille… Il détestait l'idée de la savoir dans les bras d'un autre. Il aurait dû être le seul. Pourtant, elle méritait mieux.

Roy soupira et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Elle n'allait pas aimer ses idées et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le courage de lui en parler.  
Il fit le tour du campement, s'orientant délibérément vers sa tente, un peu à l'écart de celles des autres tireurs, mais ne la trouva pas. Il paniqua un peu jusqu'à qu'il repère une petite silhouette blonde dans le désert. Il s'approcha et la vit accroupie, en train de combler une tombe. La sépulture était sommaire, un simple bâton enfoncé dans le sol, mais au moins le corps n'était plus à l'abandon. Il crut à un compagnon d'arme oublié, mais elle lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant Ishbal laissé sur le bord de la route.

Sa voix était un peu aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire, mais elle ne pleurait pas. Ses yeux étaient secs à cause du vent du désert et elle n'avait plus la force de verser une larme pour si peu. Elle avait dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps. Depuis la nuit où ils s'étaient retrouvés. Mais quand Roy lui parla de rentrer, sa volonté s'effrita. Elle n'avait pas la force de reprendre sa vie d'avant. Jamais elle ne pourrait se pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait pendant ces derniers mois.

Il ne savait quoi lui répondre, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle lui posa sa question. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui demanda de détruire son tatouage. Bien sûr, Roy refusa, il n'allait pas la blesser délibérément, mais elle s'emporta. Elle ne pouvait supporter ce fardeau plus longtemps. Elle avait déjà permis ce massacre en laissant les secrets de son père une fois, elle ne voulait pas recommencer la même erreur. Elle ne voulait plus être responsable des actions d'un autre. Ses crimes à elle étaient suffisant pour qu'elle ne porte pas en plus le poids de ceux des autres. La seule solution était de détruire le tatouage pour que plus jamais il n'y ait d'autre alchimiste de flammes.

Roy crut d'abord qu'elle lui reprochait ce qu'il avait fait des recherches de son père, mais il comprit ensuite qu'elle lui demandait surtout de détruire le dernier lien qui la retenait avec son passé. Elle voulait avancer et ne plus ressasser ses mauvais souvenirs. Ce qui était fait n'avait plus d'importance, la seule chose qui comptait était de ne pas renouveler son erreur. Comme il hésitait toujours, malgré ses suppliques et ses larmes, elle utilisa sa dernière carte. « S'il vous plait, Roy… » Jamais elle n'utilisait son prénom. Même dans leurs moments d'intimité, elle continuait de l'appeler monsieur Mustang, ou major dans le meilleur des cas. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait Roy. Elle lui demandait en temps qu'ami et confident, il était le seul qui pouvait la libérer puisqu'il était le seul à connaître son secret.

Alors il accepta et ils convinrent d'un rendez-vous, là où tout avait commencé. Ils firent le trajet ensemble, perdus au milieu des autres soldats jusqu'à la cité de l'Est. Là, Liza se rendit à l'académie et apprit que les cours ne reprendraient que la semaine suivante et qu'elle pouvait retourner chez elle. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait, mais n'allait pas se plaindre.

La maison de son père était toujours là, perdue à l'extérieur de son village, avec toutes ses affaires. Liza n'avait pas pu la vendre. Elle était en trop mauvais état et personne n'en voulait. Trois ans qu'elle était à l'abandon. Mais rien n'avait bougé. La voisine veillait à ce que les gamins qui jouaient autour n'abîment rien.

Elle pensait arriver la première, mais il était déjà là, sur le perron à l'attendre, comme il le faisait, des années plus tôt au début de son apprentissage. Il avait troqué son uniforme pour des vêtements civils mais son regard portait toujours les traces de ce qu'il avait vu. Il avait changé, mais il n'était pas le seul. Roy lui expliqua qu'il ne pourrait rester très longtemps. Il s'était arrangé pour rejoindre Centrale un peu après les autres, prétextant qu'il devait voir sa famille mais il n'avait eu droit qu'à quelques jours tranquille.

Il avait pris toutes les précautions nécessaires, acheté des bandages et plusieurs herbes pour atténuer la douleur, mais il savait qu'elle allait souffrir le martyr. Comme elle avait dû souffrir au moment de l'inscription. Finalement, tout ce tatouage n'avait été qu'une nuisance pour elle. Il ne lui avait apporté que douleur et chagrin. C'était peut-être une bonne chose qu'il l'en débarrassât.

Roy ne perdit pas de temps, et à peine leurs affaires posées, il passa à l'action. Ils s'installèrent dans sa chambre, pour plus de confort et il la regarda se déshabiller avec un pincement au cœur. Comme la première fois qu'elle lui avait révélé son tatouage, il sentait sa respiration s'accélérer pour chaque vêtement qui tombait et il resta à la regarder s'allonger un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Elle était vraiment belle. A la voir ainsi, le visage enfoui dans les coussins, il était impossible d'imaginer qu'elle revenait du front. Elle semblait si délicate et fragile…

Liza finit par tourner la tête vers lui, se demandant pourquoi il ne disait rien. Son regard avait changé pendant le conflit, mais quand il posait les yeux sur elle, il avait toujours cette même intensité. Elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il avait à l'esprit et lui sourit. Il se sentait coupable de tout ce qu'il avait fait, et en particulier vis-à-vis d'elle, mais elle devinait aussi l'immense désir qui brillait dans ses prunelles noires. Il avait essayé de le cacher, mais depuis qu'elle lui avait avoué qu'elle tenait encore en lui, il ne pouvait la regarder sans laisser transparaître, au moins devant elle, toute l'affection qu'il lui portait.

Malgré tout le sang qu'il avait sur les mains et l'amertume d'avoir pris part à un tel massacre, dès qu'il était seul avec elle, son visage retrouvait son ancienne sérénité, au moins en partie. Une chose n'avait pas changé. Roy Mustang était un séducteur et même s'il ne s'en considérait pas digne, il était plus que tentant à son goût. Liza se redressa, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur sa poitrine et, toujours souriante, l'attira contre elle puis commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

Roy voulut l'arrêter, prétextant qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour ça, mais la jolie sniper n'avait que faire de ses récriminations. Elle embrassait délicatement son torse au fur à mesure qu'elle défaisait les boutons et s'attaqua rapidement à sa ceinture. Elle sentait bien qu'il en avait envie, mais il continuait de refuser, alors elle prit les grands moyens. Enroulant un bras autour de son cou, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Voyez-le comme une sorte d'échange équivalent. Puisque vous allez me faire mal en enlevant ce tatouage, il est normal, pour rétablir l'équilibre, que vous me fassiez du bien aussi… Et comme ça, on sera quitte ! »

Il ne put retenir le sourire en coin qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres. Elle savait toujours trouver les mots justes pour le faire céder. Dès qu'il était avec elle, tous ses démons semblaient disparaître. Elle irradiait, tel un ange gardien, et réduisait à néant toutes ses angoisses. Seuls comptaient sa présence et son bien-être. Et si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, il n'allait pas le lui refuser. Elle avait parfaitement raison, il se devait d'assurer l'équilibre.

Rapidement, il se débarrassa de son pantalon et ses chaussettes et s'allongea à coté d'elle, la déshabillant complètement. Il profitait de la douceur de sa peau, caressant ses hanches et descendant lentement vers ses cuisses. Il avait trouvé plusieurs points particulièrement sensibles lors de ses explorations nocturnes et commençait à connaître son corps sur le bout des doigts.

Liza le laissait faire, s'amusant de ses attentions répétées sur ses jambes qu'il semblait adorer. Elle emmêlait les mains dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il s'occupait de sa cheville, léchant doucement l'intérieur de la malléole avant de remonter vers son genou. Il continua longtemps ses baisers, se dirigeant inexorablement vers ses hanches et avant qu'il puisse s'allonger sur elle, elle se retourna et lui offrit son dos.

Elle allait devoir passer beaucoup de temps sur le ventre, et elle voulait commencer avec une bonne impression. Roy sourit à ce changement d'attitude, mais n'objecta pas. Il plongea en elle tout doucement, le serrant dans ses bras et mordillant son cou. Liza aimait énormément l'avoir ainsi, se sentant protégée et comblée à la fois. Et elle ne risquait pas de pouvoir recommencer de si tôt, alors elle savourait chaque poussée qui réveillait un marasme de sensations dans son ventre. La chaleur et le plaisir se répandaient à toute vitesse dans son corps et elle se laissa aller à un de ses éclats de rire si personnel.

Roy perdit pied. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réagisse aussi vivement et il n'eut pas le temps de se retirer. Il se libéra en elle et la sensation fut si époustouflante qu'il ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de faire. Il resta niché dans ses cheveux à se baigner dans son parfum jusqu'au moment où leur lien fut rompu et il comprit son oubli. Il se redressa immédiatement, et jeta un regard paniqué en direction de Liza. Celle-ci avait roulé un peu sur le coté et lui souriait, visiblement amusé. Elle lui prit la main et déposa un baiser sur ses doigts avant de lui dire tranquillement : « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout ira bien. »

« Mais…je… » Voyant son air coupable, elle continua sur le même ton.

« Faites-moi confiance. Je ne ferai jamais rien pour vous mettre dans une situation délicate. »

« Sauf que là, c'est plutôt moi qui risque de vous y mettre… » Il semblait plus qu'ennuyé par ce qu'il venait de faire, mais pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux. Ca avait été délicieux. Bien plus que toutes les autres fois où il avait dû la quitter avant la fin. Là, c'était parfait, complet, jusqu'au bout. S'il n'était pas intimement convaincu qu'il ne méritait pas le bonheur d'un enfant avec elle, surtout maintenant, il aurait sans doute été ravi de cet accident et de ses éventuelles conséquences. Le problème était qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire une chose pareille.

Pourtant, Liza n'était pas inquiète. Elle avait appris plusieurs technique à l'académie pour faire face à ce genre de situation et elle avait confiance. Elle partit prendre une douche et éliminer une bonne partie du 'problème' en suggérant à Roy de se détendre. Le pire était à venir. Et s'il fallait équilibrer la balance, elle allait vraiment souffrir…

Elle revint rapidement et trouva sa chambre vide. Roy était au rez-de-chaussée, en train de préparer son matériel. Elle descendit le rejoindre mais il la renvoya immédiatement. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il s'assit à coté d'elle sur le lit, et dessina une dernière fois les contours du cercle qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il détruisait le lien qui les unissait. Ce tatouage était leur secret. Une sorte de garantie. Avec cette marque sur le dos, elle ne pouvait pas se déshabiller devant n'importe qui. Et donc, elle ne pouvait pas… être intime avec un autre. C'était extrêmement égoïste de sa part, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Une fois le symbole détruit, ce serait plus facile pour elle de voir ailleurs. Encore que…

Liza resta immobile sous ses doigts. Elle aimait ce contact et tout ce qu'il représentait. La seule crainte était qu'il la déteste après avoir détruit ce tatouage. Elle savait qu'il les liait l'un à l'autre, et c'était aussi pour protéger ce lien unique qu'il fallait le détruire. Que plus jamais elle n'ait la possibilité de s'attacher à un autre comme elle l'était avec lui. Même si elle n'en avait pas l'intention.

Elle le sentit enfiler ses gants et passer encore une fois sa main sur son dos. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, pour prévenir la douleur, mais à la place, elle sombra sous les vapeurs de chloroforme. Roy avait imbibé son mouchoir et lui plaça sous le nez avant de faire claquer ses doigts. Il n'avait pas besoin de brûler tout son dos, mais seulement la peau sur l'épaule gauche qui contenait la clé du codage. Pourtant, il avait préféré l'endormir. Elle aurait certainement supporté la douleur, puisqu'elle ne lui avait pas demandé le moindre traitement de faveur, hormis leur petite escapade un peu plus tôt, mais il n'avait pas envie de la faire souffrir inutilement. A son réveil, elle aurait bien assez mal. Et sans doute pour plusieurs jours.

Un des avantages d'être alchimiste était bien que n'ayant pas le droit d'acheter de produits médicaux spécifiques, il pouvait les fabriquer lui-même à partir des bons ingrédients. Ainsi, avec un peu d'alcool et de chlore, il avait synthétisé assez de chloroforme pour la tenir en sommeil forcé le temps de cicatriser.

Il appliqua sur la plaie un mélange d'herbes médicinales avant de lui bander l'épaule. Il ne l'avait pas brûlée trop profondément, mais pour effacer toute trace d'écriture, il devait laisser une marque dans sa chair.

Roy resta près d'elle à la veiller toute la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit. Il renouvela ses applications de chloroforme dès qu'elle commençait à donner des signes de réveil et vérifia plusieurs fois son pansement. Il réalisa qu'il s'était endormi le lendemain matin quand il l'entendit gémir. Elle avait essayé de se relever seule et la douleur lui transperçait l'épaule. Immédiatement, il s'approcha et lui conseilla de ne pas bouger. Il voulut la rendormir, mais elle l'en empêcha et à la place, l'attira dans le lit. Si elle devait encore rester couchée toute la journée, autant qu'il soit près d'elle, puisque lui-aussi avait besoin de repos. Devant son air déterminé, Roy n'essaya pas de discuter et s'allongea directement à coté d'elle. Satisfaite, Liza s'installa confortablement dans ses bras, son ventre sur le sien, et la tête enfouie au creux de son cou. Il était encore tôt et il pouvait bien s'offrir quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires si c'était le seul moyen de la garder au lit.

Bien sûr, elle ne dormit pas aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Il était à peine midi qu'elle se levait déjà et s'acharnait à vouloir préparer le repas. Roy protesta et tenta une nouvelle fois de la faire se reposer, mais elle était plus que têtue. Tout ce qu'il obtint fut le droit de l'aider à couper les légumes avant qu'elle ne s'occupe de la cuisson. Elle avait fait des courses avant de rentrer chez elle, et avait prévu des choses faciles pour les repas, sachant qu'elle ne serait pas en état de faire grand chose. Mais elle n'était pas prête à se laisser materner.

Roy évita de se battre et les deux jours suivants, il se contenta de changer son pansement et de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il savourait chaque minute passée avec elle, sachant que la séparation approchait. Il était attendu à Centrale et n'avait aucune idée de quand il la reverrait. Liza profitait aussi de cette complicité retrouvée, oubliant une fois de plus le monde extérieur et ne se focalisant que sur le moment présent. Elle était dans ses bras, sur son lit, à attendre le sommeil, bercée par ses paroles rassurantes.

Il lui avait parlé de son projet de rester dans l'armée malgré tout, sans plus d'explication que son ambition personnelle, et elle avait compris qu'elle y resterait elle aussi. Elle ne lui avait rien dit, de peur de l'entendre lui refaire son discours sur ce qu'elle méritait, et la vie qu'elle devrait avoir, mais sa décision était prise. Elle se sentait doucement sombrer pourtant, elle restait à l'écoute.

La croyant endormie, il lui avoua enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Combien il tenait à elle et combien il souhaitait son bonheur par-dessus tout. Il lui souhaitait de trouver un homme bien, pas comme lui, qui saurait prendre soin d'elle. Et surtout, il lui expliqua qu'il se devait de continuer pour protéger les autres, pour la protéger elle, pour compenser tout le mal qu'il avait fait et qu'elle puisse être heureuse. L'échange équivalent, sous une autre forme. Se sacrifier pour son bonheur.

Liza ne répondit rien. Le lendemain Roy retournerait à Centrale et trois jours plus tard, elle repartirait finir ses études à l'académie de l'Est.

Obtenir son diplôme et faire carrière dans l'armée. Choisir de tuer pour protéger les autres, pour protéger quelqu'un. Donner sa vie pour un autre. C'était peut-être ça, la solution pour avancer malgré tout.

* * *

_Bon, je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai plein de trucs sur le feu en ce moment. J'essayerai de faire mieux pour le prochain chapitre. J'ai un sérieux problème avec Roy que je trouve de plus en plus OOC, donc je vais sûrement réajuster le tir, mais pour l'instant, je vais le laisser dans son rôle d'amoureux transi. Ca me chipote un peu parce qu'à mon avis, il se sent bien plus détruit par Ishbal que je ne l'ai fait ici, mais j'y arrivais pas. Ou alors, ça collait pas du tout à l'histoire. J'ai relu dix fois le tome 15 à la recherche d'éléments que j'aurai pu manquer, mais en fait, y a pas grand chose sur sa relation avec Liza. Il se montre à chaque fois assez décontenancé par ses remarques, mais on se sait jamais ce qu'il répond, ni ce qu'il fait réellement. c'est frustrant !  
Enfin bref, le prochain chapitre attaquera le début de leurs aventures au sein de l'armée, en temps que supérieur et subordonnée. Tout un programme !_


	14. Le temps du choix

**Le temps du choix**

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, ils se séparèrent sans regret ni amertume. Ils ne se firent aucune promesse et ne se demandèrent aucune garantie pour la suite. Roy évita de lui parler de ses sentiments, se considérant toujours indigne d'elle et comme elle ne semblait pas attendre de lui plus que ce qu'il lui avait donné, il garda pour lui ses réflexions. Il espérait qu'elle ne poursuivrait pas sa carrière dans l'armée, mais n'avait pas non plus abordé le sujet de façon directe. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle irait jusqu'au bout de sa formation, mais ne savait pas ce qu'elle en ferait. Pour le moment, elle n'avait pas pris sa décision, ou du moins le prétendait-elle.

Liza voulait surtout que leur dernière conversation se passe bien. Elle savait qu'il se voyait comme un monstre, à cause de tous les innocents qu'il avait exécutés, mais elle était incapable de le contredire, se sentant elle-même coupable des mêmes atrocités. Et elle ne voulait pas revenir sur le passé.

Les quelques jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble dans cette maison avait été d'un grand réconfort, surtout après leurs mois d'enfer, mais elle n'espérait pas plus. Même s'il avait des sentiments pour elle, et même s'ils étaient aussi forts que les siens, il était clair à ce qu'il lui avait murmuré quand il la croyait endormie qu'il n'était pas près pour le genre de relation qu'elle attendait.

Il la voyait déjà mariée, et fonder une famille alors qu'elle n'avait pas vingt ans. Et qu'elle avait tué plus d'enfants en quelques mois qu'elle ne pourrait en porter dans trois vies réunies. Du coup, quand Roy dut partir, il n'y eut pas d'accrochage. Ils n'étaient pas ravis de se quitter, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était près à avouer combien ils regrettaient que les circonstances les poussent encore dans des directions différentes.

Roy ne pouvait lui demander de l'attendre une fois de plus, sachant qu'il ne serait pas capable de lui offrir la vie qu'elle méritait et Liza n'avait pas la force de le retenir et de l'empêcher d'accomplir ses rêves. Ses projets pourraient améliorer la vie de tout un peuple, et peut-être même plus. S'il réussissait à gravir les échelons et diriger le pays, il aurait la force de protéger non seulement tous les habitants d'Amestris, mais aussi de limiter les conflits avec les nations voisines et donc, il les protégerait également à sa manière. Son entreprise était bien plus importante que son bonheur personnel. Alors en l'accompagnant vers la gare, elle ne lui demanda pas de lui écrire, ni de penser à elle. Elle resta stoïque et ferme, essayant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux, sans paraître trop froide. Elle devait rester en arrière pour son bien.

Roy monta dans le train, et la regarda encore, s'imprégnant de son image une dernière fois. Elle se tenait débout sur le quai, bien droite, refusant de laisser la douleur dans son épaule prendre le pas sur sa volonté. Elle était forte et elle ne s'effondrerait pas. Il avait confiance. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser, lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ferait tout pour passer sa vie avec elle, mais quelque chose le retenait. Sa culpabilité et ses remords mais pas seulement. Il avait choisi de faire carrière et ce n'était pas compatible avec elle. Alors il prit lui aussi ses distances. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et par ce simple regard, il lui disait tout ce qu'il ne pouvait verbaliser. Il lisait la tristesse et la souffrance dans ses pupilles brunes et il sentit sa volonté faiblir.

Quand le chef de gare siffla, il tendit la main vers la sienne et rapidement l'embrassa. Un dernier baiser, pour ne pas oublier les moments merveilleux qui les liaient l'un à l'autre. Le train se mit en route, mais il restait figé à la porte, incapable de la quitter. Liza avança un peu pour rester à sa hauteur, essayant vainement de sourire, tenant toujours fermement ses doigts. Elle devait le laisser partir, mais son corps s'y refusait. Ils avaient passé la nuit à faire l'amour, mais ce n'était pas encore assez. Le simple contact de sa main dans la sienne ravivait tous les sentiments qu'elle tentait d'enfouir.

Malgré le bruit de la locomotive, elle voulut lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, sa voix se perdant dans le ronron du moteur. Roy cria, pour se faire entendre.

« Portez-vous bien, Liza, et soyez heureuse ! » Le train l'emportait et ses doigts glissaient. Elle avait beau courir, elle ne pouvait pas suivre.

« Soyez prudent, monsieur Mustang ! »

« Ne m'oubliez pas… » Il lui sourit avec son arrogance habituelle, mais ses yeux trahissaient ses émotions. Il voulait qu'elle se souvienne. De lui, de ce qu'ils avaient partagé, de ce qu'il ressentait. Et quand elle atteignit le bout du quai, elle laissa échapper un cri.

« Vous non plus… Roy… » Elle prononçait son prénom plus pour elle-même, puisqu'avec la distance, il ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

Liza resta longtemps, les yeux perdus vers l'horizon, immobile. Le train n'était plus visible depuis un moment, mais elle était incapable de bouger. La douleur dans son épaule était cuisante et pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qui la faisait le plus souffrir. Elle l'avait laissé partir, une fois de plus. Sans lui dire qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle se souvint des propos d'Ania sur les relations avec les militaires et tenta de se convaincre qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en gardant le silence. Que de toute façon, il le savait. Mais au fond d'elle, elle sentait bien que ce n'était pas si simple. Elle connaissait son sentiment de culpabilité, puisqu'elle éprouvait le même. Il ne se croyait pas digne d'être aimé. Et pourtant, elle tenait à lui plus qu'à n'importe qui. C'était sans doute la raison qui l'avait fait choisir de s'en séparer. C'était mieux ainsi. Pour lui, tout du moins. Qu'il puisse avancer, pendant qu'elle restait en arrière.

Elle contempla le vide devant elle puis finit par rentrer. Il lui restait deux jours avant de retourner à l'académie et elle encore beaucoup à faire.

-oOo-

Roy fut accueilli à Centrale en héros. Il eut droit à son propre bureau et son équipe à diriger. Plusieurs hommes qui avaient déjà travaillé avec lui se portèrent volontaires pour rejoindre ses rangs et il n'eut aucun mal à s'habituer à ses nouvelles fonctions. Maes avait déjà préparé le terrain en son absence et lui avait trouvé des soldats de confiance sur lesquels se reposer. Bien sûr, il lui posa pas mal de questions sur ce qui l'avait retenu, mais concentra surtout sa conversation sur son mariage avec la belle Gracia qui aurait lieu au printemps. Tous les jours, il revenait avec des nouvelles informations concernant la cérémonie et des photos de sa promise.

Mustang avait beaucoup de mal à garder son calme, mais évita tout conflit. Il ne voulait pas faire de vague en explosant sous les yeux de ses collègues. Les semaines passaient et au début de l'année suivante, l'alchimiste découvrit qu'un poste d'officier était vacant au Quartier Général de l'Est. Les pertes dans la région avaient été sévères à cause de la guerre et plusieurs hauts-gradés n'avaient pas été remplacés.

Grâce à l'aide de Hughes, Roy fut mis sur les rangs pour cette nouvelle attribution. Ce n'était pas une vraie promotion, mais tout de même. Il quittait Centrale pour une ville de province, donc il perdait en prestige, mais gagnait en autorité. Le général en poste là-bas était un vieil homme fatigué qui lui laisserait facilement le commandement. C'était une excellente opportunité pour lui de prouver ce dont il était capable. Et il se rapprochait de Liza par la même occasion.

Bien sûr, cette information n'échappa pas au capitaine qui avait bien noté le changement d'humeur de son ami quand on avait parlé de la nouvelle promotion de l'académie de l'Est qui allait apporter une vraie bouffée d'air pour le personnel débordé du âce à ses relations, Maes n'eut aucun mal à justifier un déplacement en province pour sélectionner les meilleurs éléments de cette petite académie. Il arriva la veille de la cérémonie de remise des diplômes et profita de son temps libre pour saluer quelques connaissances et faire le tour de ses anciens professeurs.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour obtenir des informations sur la vie dans la région et les possibilités de carrière qui s'offriraient aux futurs soldats en poste ici. En insistant un peu, il réussit à faire déplacer Mustang, pour le présenter au général et assurer ainsi toutes ses chances d'être retenu. La rencontre aurait lieu après la cérémonie à laquelle le général se devait d'assister. Mais le capitaine avait d'autres visites de prévues pour préparer l'arrivée de l'alchimiste.

-oOo-

Liza retrouva les bancs de l'académie avec plaisir. Elle avait toujours aimé les études et après son passage sur le terrain, elle était bien contente de retrouver le calme et la sérénité de la caserne. Ses exploits au front n'étaient ignorés de personne et elle obtint rapidement le respect de ses camarades et professeurs quand ils apprirent par quoi elle était passée. Ses compétences avec les armes la mettaient en première ligne en cas de conflit mais elle ne se défilait pas, comme elle l'avait prouvé à Ishbal.

Au cours de tir, elle était donnée en exemple et même parmi les snipers aguerris, elle était considérée comme une recrue de haut niveau.

Elle était sûre d'avoir son diplôme, et avait déjà reçu plusieurs propositions pour des postes bien placés dans la hiérarchie. Mais elle ne savait pas encore où aller. Les offres étaient tentantes, pourtant, aucune ne lui correspondait vraiment. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'isoler encore dans une immense équipe et prendre le risque d'être encore envoyée au front pour un nouveau massacre. Ses talents ne se limitaient pas aux armes à feu et elle voulait plutôt développer cet aspect, pour elle aussi faire avancer les choses. Elle avait de grandes qualités administratives et une bonne maîtrise des systèmes d'informations. Sa formation de sniper l'obligeait à toujours tout contrôler autour d'elle et elle avait un don réel pour l'organisation.

Son seul défaut était le relationnel. Elle était toujours distante et froide, et même si personne ne pouvait lui reprocher d'être impolie ou désagréable, il était clair qu'elle n'aimait pas travailler en équipe. Elle suivait les ordres et pouvait en donner, mais pêchait lamentablement pour les missions collectives, n'arrivant jamais à pleinement s'intégrer. Pour cela, elle ne voulait pas rejoindre un bataillon d'infanterie et se retrouver mêler à un groupe. Elle préférait garder son indépendance, quitte à avoir un poste moins important. Le problème était qu'elle n'avait aucune proposition dans ce sens.

La semaine avant la remise des diplômes, le recrutement s'accéléra. Les officiers venaient de toute la région pour dénicher la perle rare, et tous les jours elle avait des entretiens pour un nouveau poste, ses professeurs cherchant à lui donner toutes ses chances. Liza était flattée d'être autant demandée, mais elle n'arrivait pas à prendre de décision. Jusqu'à la veille de la cérémonie, elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé de vraiment satisfaisant et hésitait sur la meilleure voie à suivre pour servir son pays. Puis elle reçut une visite surprenante qui lui apporta enfin ce qu'elle cherchait.

Maes Hughes fit son entrée à l'académie de l'Est et même s'il n'avait pas de poste pour elle, il avait tout de même de quoi la motiver. Il faisait nuit noire quand Liza croisa le capitaine au détour d'un couloir. Il semblait perdu et la jeune femme l'aborda pour l'aider. Elle ne pensait pas qu'en réalité, il lui serait d'un bien plus grand secours. Sans plus de cérémonie, Maes l'entraîna vers un bar à l'extérieur de la caserne et avant qu'elle puisse se plaindre, il passa aux choses sérieuses. Il savait qu'elle était très demandée et lui fit donc part de ses projets sans détour. Plutôt que d'attendre une proposition intéressante, elle devrait postuler là où elle voulait aller ou à défaut rester à l'académie pour donner quelques cours, le temps de trouver la bonne opportunité. Liza le regarda sans comprendre et il se décida à détailler, sans vraiment la mentionner.

Il était en visite au Quartier Général pour placer Roy. Il voulait lui permettre de prendre le poste à East City. C'était une bonne étape pour sa carrière. La situation était relativement calme, mais la région était sinistrée et il pourrait facilement prouver sa valeur en redorant le blason de l'armée. Avec son charme et ses manières, il ne mettrait pas longtemps à se mettre la population dans la poche. Liza tiqua un peu sur cette partie, et Hughes le remarqua, mais il évita de commenter, ce n'était pas le sujet.

Le seul problème qu'il avait, c'était l'équipe de Mustang. Il connaissait déjà un adjudant qui travaillait avec lui aux renseignements qui serait très utile et il avait repéré quelques bons éléments dans la région, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Il y avait bien aussi cet autre sous-lieutenant qu'ils avaient rencontré à Ishbal, un grand blond qui passait son temps à rêver et fumer, mais il n'était pas très malin. Il lui fallait quelqu'un pour coordonner tout cela. Et surtout quelqu'un sur lequel Roy puisse s'appuyer et en qui il pourrait avoir toute confiance.

Maes était tellement sérieux qu'il en devenait effrayant. La façon dont il la regardait exprimait clairement qu'il en savait beaucoup plus qu'il n'en disait, mais jamais il n'abordait la question de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec son ami. Il ne posa d'ailleurs aucune question ni de fit de proposition, il se contenta d'énoncer les faits. Hughes raisonnait simplement à voix haute sur ce qu'il connaissait des personnes autour de lui. Mustang avait besoin d'une personne de confiance, dont il se sente proche, et qui ne s'arrêterait pas aux apparences. Quelqu'un qui, en dehors de lui-même, bien sûr, connaissait les vraies motivations de l'alchimiste et était près à le suivre quoi qu'il arrive. Cette personne devait être non seulement compétente sur le terrain, mais aussi au niveau administratif pour aider et valoriser sa carrière, tout en sachant être discret et ne pas chercher les honneurs pour lui-même. Une personne dévouée, tenant suffisamment à Roy pour le faire passer avant le reste. Et croire en ses objectifs, malgré ses méthodes parfois douteuses.

Le capitaine étudia un instant le visage de sa voisine, et fut admiratif devant le calme qu'elle affichait. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait. Elle était vraiment douée… Pourtant, son silence trahissait légèrement le conflit qui l'animait. Roy avait déjà une personne de confiance entièrement dévouée à sa cause, alors pourquoi venir lui en parler ? Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Maes expliqua qu'il restait à Centrale et ne suivait pas son ami en province. Il devait rester au service des renseignements pour garder un œil sur les mouvements de l'armée de l'intérieur. Et il avait sa fiancée qui l'attendait.

Il ne put retenir un sourire devant l'air surpris de la jeune femme et sauta sur l'occasion pour lui déballer les photos de sa belle. Il retrouva son air enjoué habituel en lui racontant tout ce qu'il avait prévu pour le grand jour. Il allait même jusqu'à l'inviter, prétextant qu'elle faisait presque partie de la famille.

Liza le regarda sans comprendre et il lui expliqua alors que Roy était son témoin, et qu'il le considérait comme un frère. Il n'eut pas besoin de détailler davantage pour qu'elle comprenne son implication et elle ne cherchait pas non plus à nier quoi que ce soit, puisqu'il n'avait rien dit. Une fois encore, son silence n'échappa pas au capitaine, qui s'amusait de voir l'application qu'elle mettait à ne jamais parler de sa relation avec l'alchimiste.

Il la libéra rapidement non sans la féliciter pour son diplôme, et lui rappela, à tout hasard que Roy arrivait le lendemain, pour son entretien avec le général après la cérémonie. La blonde lui sourit et le remercia pour ses précieux conseils, sans jamais, une fois encore, donner son opinion ou révéler ce qu'elle comptait faire.

-oOo-

Roy arriva au milieu de l'après-midi, moulu par son voyage en train. Depuis son retour à Centrale quatre mois plus tôt, il n'avait pas bougé de la ville et il avait perdu l'habitude des longs trajets. Mais il était tout de même content d'être venu. La petite ville n'avait pas changé et il trouvait tout de suite ses repères.

Avant même de se rendre au Quartier Général, il passa saluer Madame Chris dans son club et fut accueilli très chaleureusement par les filles qui travaillaient là. L'uniforme ne passait pas inaperçu, et l'allure charmeuse de son propriétaire fit fureur auprès des nouvelles recrues. Roy salua tout le monde, mais ne prêta vraiment attention au personnel, ne s'intéressant qu'à la patronne. Malheureusement, celle-ci était en rendez-vous important, et il dut attendre au bar qu'elle se libère.

Après un verre ou deux, l'alchimiste vit arriver la propriétaire, toujours aussi maquillée, mais ayant abandonné sa décoloration pour revenir vers une teinte brune plus naturelle, accompagnée d'un homme d'un certain age, plus petit et maigre, qui paraissait insignifiant à coté de la plantureuse créature qui tenait les lieux.

Reconnaissant son protégé, Madame Chris se précipita sur lui et abandonna son client. Puis se retournant brusquement, elle fit les présentations et Roy découvrit combien cette femme pouvait être utile. La personne derrière elle n'était autre que le général Grumman, celui-là même avec lequel il devait passer un entretien pour le poste d'officier. Bien sûr, avec ses médailles, sa réputation et la garantie de Madame Chris que Roy était un très bon élément, l'entrevue ne fut même pas nécessaire. Mustang obtint immédiatement l'appui du général.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment à discuter et se trouvèrent de nombreux points communs, en plus de leur goût prononcé pour la gent féminine. Puis le général finit par se retirer, laissant l'alchimiste aux bons soins de la patronne qui voulait tout savoir de la vie de son protéger. Ils ne s'étaient pas revu depuis des années, mais elle n'avait pas oublié tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté à l'époque.

Sans retenue, Roy fit son compte-rendu de sa situation, ainsi que ses projets de carrière, et Madame Chris proposa tout naturellement le service de ses filles. Elle avait plusieurs employées de confiance qui seraient ravies de se faire un peu d'argent de poche en laissant traîner leurs oreilles. Les clients étaient parfois très bavards et ils n'étaient pas difficile de les faire parler sur l'oreiller.

Roy prit bonne note de ces précieuses informations et programma déjà quelques rendez-vous avec les jeunes filles concernées pour mettre les choses au point. Puis réalisant l'heure, il s'éclipsa, ne voulant pas rater la fin de la cérémonie et surtout sa chance de croiser Liza.

-oOo-

Roy trouva facilement son chemin au sein de l'académie. Même s'il n'était pas revenu dans ses murs depuis ses examens de premières années, il se souvenait parfaitement de la configuration des lieux. Il se faufila discrètement jusqu'à la grande salle et repéra tout de suite la personne qu'il cherchait. Elle était assise au premier rang, pour recevoir tous les honneurs qu'elle méritait grâce à ses notes excellentes mais aussi ses démonstrations de force et de courage lors du conflit. Le plus gros de la cérémonie était passée, et il n'y avait plus que le discours de clôture du général leur souhaitant à tous un avenir aussi héroïque et prometteur que possible. Après les applaudissements de rigueur, chacun se leva et alla poursuivre la fête près du buffet.

Liza était en pleine conversation avec un professeur qui tenait absolument à la débaucher pour des cours de tir, si bien qu'elle ne vit pas arriver l'alchimiste. Pourtant, dès qu'il fut derrière elle, elle se redressa, comme si elle sentait sa présence. Elle portait son uniforme d'apparat, avec sa jupe lui arrivant jusqu'aux chevilles et Roy la trouvait bien plus désirable que les filles de Madame Chris dans leurs tenues affriolantes. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à ce genre de pensées.

Le professeur reconnut immédiatement Mustang, et le salua amicalement avant de les laisser discuter. La nouvelle de sa promotion courait déjà au sein de l'académie même si la décision n'était pas encore officielle et sachant comme la tireuse était demandée, personne ne fut surpris que Roy demandât à lui parler en privée.

La jeune femme, par contre, resta très froide, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui voulait. Elle ne l'avait peut-être pas vu arriver, mais son corps avait tout de suite réagi dès qu'il s'était approché d'elle. Son ventre s'était mis à chauffer et d'un coup, elle avait pensé à lui et à leur dernière nuit ensemble. Mais elle ne devait pas se faire remarquer et elle adopta donc une posture encore plus distante qu'à l'ordinaire, pour compenser ce que ses hormones lui dictaient.

Elle se laissait entraînée dans les couloirs sans poser de question, écoutant simplement l'alchimiste lui expliquer qu'il prendrait certainement ses fonctions au Quartier Général de la ville dans peu de temps. Il détailla ses projets et lui posa plusieurs questions sur les siens. Il espérait qu'elle quitte l'armée et ne cachait pas sa satisfaction en apprenant qu'elle n'avait reçu aucune proposition digne d'intérêt et qu'elle avait refusé tous les postes qu'on lui avait offerts. Tout le long de leur conversation, ils s'observaient du coin de l'œil, cherchant le moindre signe révélant chez l'autre le même désir d'intimité. Mais Liza resta à bonne distance et Roy ne parlait que de leur carrière, refusant d'aborder un quelconque sujet personnel, même s'il brûlait d'envie de savoir si elle avait rencontré quelqu'un. Quand il insista un peu plus sur les entretiens qu'elle avait passés, Liza se demanda ce qu'il cherchait vraiment, mais sans lui poser directement la question. Et bien sûr, elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur son entrevue avec Hughes et avait joué la surprise totale à l'annonce de son nouveau poste.

Tout en parlant, Roy l'emmenait à l'écart des bâtiments, dans un coin assez isolé vers la bibliothèque où il se retrouvait avec son référent pour organiser ses trafics. Ils continuaient leur promenade dans le dédale des couloirs, toujours à l'abri des regards et soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte close. Chacun tendit la main pour l'ouvrir et leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Le contact fut électrique. Ils en avaient envie autant l'un que l'autre malgré l'application qu'ils mettaient à se faire croire le contraire. Un regard suffit à tout faire basculer. D'un geste vif, Roy la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Liza fut surprise par cette marque d'affection, et ne répondit pas tout de suite. Roy parut contrarié et la regarda avec curiosité avant de lui murmurer simplement : « Vous m'avez manqué... »

Comme il continuait ses attentions, Liza lui demanda d'un ton dégagé : « Moi, ou mes jambes ? »

Amusé, Roy la plaqua contre le mur et fit glisser sa main le long de sa jupe avant de la remonter un peu et de passer dessous.

« Les deux... »

« Il n'y a donc pas de fille à Centrale ? » Elle gardait le même ton professionnel, comme s'ils parlaient encore de leur carrière respective et l'alchimiste le prenait comme un signe d'assentiment.

« Aucune ne mérite la comparaison... » Et pour prouver ses dire, il reprit ses lèvres et se pressa contre elle, lui faisant clairement sentir la véracité de ses propos. Il ouvrit la porte et referma juste derrière eux, passant directement à la démonstration de ce qu'il ressentait.

Quatre mois qu'il ne l'avait vue et il était incapable de se retenir. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, mais elle ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter. Au contraire. Une fois à l'abri de la salle de lecture, elle lui défit sa veste, sa chemise et ne tarda à s'occuper de son pantalon tandis qu'il caressait ses cuisses, remontant toujours plus haut sous sa jupe.

Liza détestait cet effet qu'il avait sur elle, mais elle était incapable de se maîtriser. Elle avait envie de lui, et même si leur histoire était inexistante et ne menait à rien, à cet instant, la seule chose qui comptait était le vide dans son vendre que seul l'alchimiste entre ses jambes pouvait combler. Sans plus de discours, il l'agrippa par les hanches et lui fit l'amour fiévreusement contre le mur, réveillant trop de sensations délicieuses pour le bien de leurs projets. Ils essayèrent l'un et l'autre de se convaincre que c'était la dernière fois, comme un adieu, mais ils étaient loin d'y parvenir.

D'ailleurs, une fois leur petite affaire terminée, sur le chemin du retour, Roy se rapprocha d'elle et discrètement lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Puisque je vais travailler ici, je pourrai vous voir plus souvent... » Il la regardait dans les yeux, avec son sourire moqueur qui l'agaçait tellement. Gardant son attitude détachée, elle leva un sourcil et demanda : « Où voulez-vous en venir, Lieutenant-Colonel ? »

L'alchimiste hésita, sachant qu'il ne devait pas lui faire la cour, et qu'il fallait qu'il garde ses distances pour la laisser libre de faire sa vie ailleurs, mais il ne pouvait lui résister. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il passait du temps avec elle qu'il la forçait à quoi que ce soit...

« Simple. Je veux dire que maintenant, nous ne serons plus séparés par des centaines de kilomètres et que par conséquent, il sera plus facile de se rencontrer... » Il n'en dit pas plus, lui laissant le soin de comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là. Sans surprise, elle saisit le sens de ses propos et parut réfléchir un instant avant de répondre. Puis, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux elle résuma son idée.

« Vous me suggérez de devenir votre maîtresse de façon régulière ? »

Roy recula un peu, dérouté par sa question et nia en bloc. Il parlait simplement de se voir, rien plus. Il appréciait sa compagnie et serait ravi de pouvoir discuter avec elle un peu plus souvent. En plus, le règlement ne recommandait pas les relations entre soldats. Pourtant, son regard trahissait clairement ses pensées profondes qu'il essayait de dissimuler. L'idée était tentante.

Alors Liza s'arrêta et demanda de bout en blanc : « Et si je quitte l'armée ? »

Roy planta ses yeux dans les siens, cherchant à deviner ce qu'elle préparait.

« Vous feriez ça pour devenir ma maîtresse ? » Il n'en revenait pas. Elle aurait pu avoir n'importe quel homme, et pourtant, elle semblait inexorablement revenir vers lui, qui ne la méritait certainement pas. D'un autre coté, si c'était le seul moyen de la faire quitter cette vie... Il n'eut pas le temps d'avancer plus sa réflexion qu'elle lui répliqua froidement :

« Techniquement, je crois qu'on peut dire que je le suis déjà en fait. Mais ce serait une solution pour le rester... »

Le Lieutenant-Colonel restait bouche-bée, stupéfait par sa remarque. Effectivement, ils couchaient ensemble à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, ils étaient donc bien amants. Et même s'ils ne se parlaient pas de leurs sentiments, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il tenait à elle. Pourtant, il ne l'avait considérée de cette façon. Le voyant perdu dans ses pensées, Liza aborda le point crucial de son raisonnement.

« Et vous, quitteriez-vous l'armée pour rester avec moi ? » Elle essayait de rester détachée, mais son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle gardait son air impassible et distant, mais Roy n'était pas dupe. Il baissa la tête. Non, il n'était pas digne d'elle. Et il devait changer les choses. Il bredouilla des excuses, repartant dans ses diatribes sur le fait qu'elle méritait mieux que lui et qu'il n'avait rien à lui offrir, mais il était surtout incapable de la regarder en face.

Malgré la douleur au fond de sa poitrine, Liza était soulagée. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Il avait un but noble, qui n'acceptait aucune demi-mesure. Il sacrifiait tout pour sa carrière et changer les choses. Et à la façon qu'il avait d'éviter son regard, elle sut que ses sentiments étaient toujours partagés. Il renonçait à elle pour son pays.

Ce fut le déclic qui lui manquait. Sa décision fut prise en un instant. Elle lui sourit et posant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes murmura : « Alors tout est dit, Roy. Vous suivrez votre chemin, coûte que coûte, et je ne vous retiendrai pas. »

Il lui prit la main, voulant la garder un peu plus contre lui. C'était sans doute la pire décision qu'il avait à prendre. Choisir entre elle et ses rêves. Mais il n'avait pas d'alternative. Il devait gravir les échelons pour ne plus jamais être témoin d'un nouveau massacre et réparer d'une certaine manière ce qu'il avait détruit à Ishbal. Une sorte d'échange équivalent, pour la prochaine génération n'ait pas souffrir comme eux.

Liza l'écouta en souriant, et le raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment. Là, elle le salua en lui souhaitant bonne chance et le quitta sans lui laisser une chance de l'embrasser. Elle devait préparer ses affaires puisqu'elle quittait l'internat pour de bon.

-oOo-

Maes attendait devant l'entrée de l'académie, en pleine conversation avec un de ses anciens professeurs. Il avait fait une forte impression lors de ses années d'études et il n'eut aucun mal à prendre des renseignements sur les nouveaux éléments et leurs compétences pour rapporter les informations promises à Centrale.

Quand Roy arriva, il comprit que la fête était finie et du coup, il se mêla immédiatement à la conversation, et écouta attentivement les recommandations de l'enseignant. Il eut bien évidemment droit à l'éloge d'une certaine tireuse d'élite qui faisait la fierté de la ville et il eut du mal à garder son sang froid. Il venait de la perdre, et cette fois, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment récupérer les morceaux. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas le droit de la garder. C'était mieux ainsi, ou du moins voulait-il s'en convaincre, mais tout en lui hurlait d'aller la rejoindre, quitter son poste et faire sa vie avec elle.

Hughes le regarda bizarrement et lui proposa d'aller boire un verre pour discuter plus tranquillement, non sans avoir remercié grandement son ancien professeur pour ses conseils. Assis au bar de madame Chris, Roy raconta au capitaine sa rencontre avec le général Grumman quelques heures plus tôt dans ce même endroit et comment la tenancière l'avait aidé à obtenir le soutien de l'officier. Maintenant, il fallait attendre la décision de Centrale pour une nomination définitive, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas.

Malgré les questions détournées de Hughes, Mustang ne lâcha rien sur ce qu'il avait fait de sa soirée, ni pourquoi ils s'étaient retrouvés devant l'entrée de l'académie. Maes savait bien que son ami était allé voir Liza, mais comme il ne semblait pas disposer à aborder le sujet, il n'insista pas. A la place, il passa à ses recommandations pour son équipe, ayant une sélection réduite de personnes de confiance qui pourraient lui servir. En plus de l'adjudant des renseignements et du sous-lieutenant rencontré à Ishbal, il avait noté plusieurs sous-officiers très bien notés par leur hiérarchie et quelques soldats intéressants.

Roy garda la liste dans un coin et fut content de ne pas y trouver le nom de Liza Hawkeye, craignant que le capitaine ne fasse tout pour les réunir. Visiblement, elle avait bien prévu de quitter l'armée, ce qui en soit, l'apaisait un peu.

-oOo-

Comme prévu, Roy obtint le poste à East City. Il prit ses fonctions au début du printemps et forma son équipe suivant les indications Hughes. L'adjudant Falman des renseignements le suivit sans discuter, le sous-lieutenant Havoc fut ravi de retrouver l'alchimiste qui lui avait sauvé la vie à Ishbal. A ces deux-là s'ajoutèrent un jeune sous-lieutenant de New Optain, très brillant et jovial et un jeune soldat spécialisé dans les communications, tout juste sorti de l'académie et déjà promu au rang de sergent chef. Il ne manquait à son équipe qu'un leader, mais il n'eut pas à le chercher puisque le général Grumman l'informa qu'il s'était lui-même chargé du recrutement sur les recommandations du capitaine Hughes et de plusieurs autres collaborateurs. Au sourire de son supérieur, Roy imagina que Madame Chris devait aussi avoir donné son avis, mais il ne pipa mot. Bien sûr, Grumman ne lui imposait personne, mais il avait tout de même organiser une entrevue pour la fin de la semaine.

A l'heure dite, cinq jours plus tard, Roy vit arriver dans son bureau une jeune femme blonde, les cheveux courts, portant un uniforme masculin, avec des rangers et un pantalon. Elle était plutôt grande, avec un visage rond et de grands yeux chocolat. Elle salua et lui tendit sa lettre de recommandations signée du capitaine Hughes et du général Grumman, ainsi que de plusieurs de ses professeurs.

Roy essaya de garder son sang froid et d'être professionnel, mais en l'ayant ainsi juste en face de lui, il sentait son cœur s'accélérer. Froidement, il lui demanda pourquoi elle était restée dans l'armée après ce qu'elle avait vécu à Ishbal et il fut surpris par sa réponse. Elle était sûre d'elle et affirmait être dans l'armée par sa seule volonté, comme s'il n'avait joué aucun rôle dans son choix de carrière.

Baissant les yeux vers ses références, il demanda quelque était sa spécialité, et encore une fois, fut stupéfait par son assurance et sa détermination. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle maîtrisait les armes à feu, les préférant de loin aux couteaux puisqu'elle permettait de tuer plus proprement, sans se salir les mains avec le sang de ses victimes.

Roy essaya de trouver un contre-argument et insista sur le fait que son raisonnement était simpliste, puisque les armes à feu ne faisait que lui donner l'illusion de la distance par rapport à la mort, mais la tireuse ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle répliqua fermement que c'était son rôle de soldat de porter ce fardeau, pour le bonheur des générations futures. Elle lui ressortit mot pour mot ses arguments. Tout ce qu'il lui avait murmuré la croyant endormie, mais aussi ce qu'il lui avait dit pour justifier qu'il choisissait sa carrière plutôt qu'une vie avec elle.

Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait, mais il ne pouvait rien lui opposer. Alors, il prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux pour rassembler son courage. Puis il se leva et annonça le verdict.

Liza attendait, impatiente et anxieuse à la fois. S'il la rejetait encore une fois, elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle s'attendait au pire devant son air déterminé et fut surprise quand il lui annonça que non seulement il acceptait sa demande, mais qu'il voulait plus. Il la prenait comme assistante et garde du corps. Voyant sa réaction, il détailla clairement son rôle. Elle devait bien sûr le protéger des autres, mais surtout, le protéger de lui-même. Il avait choisi de faire carrière dans un seul but, changer les choses, et s'il s'en écartait, elle avait le devoir de l'abattre. Le message caché ne lui échappa pas. Il avait choisi sa carrière avant elle, par conséquent, elle était celle qui devait veiller à ce qu'il ne trahisse pas sa décision. Elle était la seule qualifiée pour ce rôle comme il le fit remarquer. S'il la décevait encore une fois, alors il n'était pas digne de l'avoir abandonnée.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, vérifiant que le message était bien passé, et demanda pour la forme si elle acceptait son offre. Liza baissa la tête et confirma, ajoutant simplement qu'elle le suivrait jusqu'en enfer, si telle était sa volonté. Le pacte fut scellé en un battement de paupières et ils se sentirent tous les deux soulagés.

L'un en face de l'autre, ils restèrent silencieux, incapables d'en dire plus sans se trahir. Ils furent ramenés à la réalité par l'intervention d'Havoc qui avait besoin d'un papier. Liza rejoignit alors son nouveau bureau et écouta son supérieur expliquer ses projets à sa nouvelle équipe.

Il allait monter en grade, pour protéger le maximum de personnes et chacun d'entre eux protégerait ceux qui étaient en dessous pour qu'ainsi toute la population soit à l'abri d'un nouveau conflit. Une fois la situation exposée Roy attaqua sa journée l'esprit libéré. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait prévu, mais il était tout de même satisfait. Il l'avait près de lui, sans avoir à revoir ses projets et c'était plus que tout ce qu'il aurait pu espérer.

* * *

_Et encore un ! Ca va commencer à devenir intéressant maintenant qu'ils vont travailler ensemble et je vais enfin pouvoir démontrer mon point de départ (à savoir qu'ils ne font pas que se consoler ou se réconforter). J'espère avoir été claire sur leur changement d'attitude l'un envers l'autre, et sinon, faut me dire, je rectifierai.  
Bon ce chapitre est super long, mais je voulais vraiment finir sur leur réunion, c'est pour ça. Du coup, il arrive un peu plus tard que ce que je voulais, mais je garde des délais raisonnables je trouve. D'ailleurs le prochain ne viendra peut-être pas aussi vite et je m'en excuse par avance. D'un autre coté, j'ai l'impression qu'à part quelques irréductibles qui s'accrochent, j'ai lassé tout le monde à force de trainer... Pourtant, je fais de mon mieux. Si tout va bien, il devrait rester une petite dizaine de chapitres... Je pense arrêter l'histoire quand j'aurai rejoint le premier chapitre et ne pas continuer au-delà. Sauf si j'ai des éléments nouveaux qui me permettent d'avancer. Et que ça intéresse encore quelqu'un dans trois mois. Voila pour le programme._

_En tout cas, un grand merci aux acharnés qui prennent encore le temps de venir me lire, j'apprécie sincèrement. Je crois que je le dirai jamais assez !_


	15. Rumeurs

**Chapitre 15 Rumeurs**

La petite ville d'East city était paisible et malgré le traumatisme de la guerre qui laissait des traces dans la région, en particulier auprès des civils, la vie au Quartier Général était plutôt calme et routinière. Chaque fin de semaine, Roy passait l'après-midi chez le général Grumman, pour lui faire son rapport hebdomadaire, et il finissait l'entretien par une ou plutôt plusieurs parties d'échec qu'il perdait inlassablement.

Le vieil homme était un fin stratège et le jeune Lieutenant-Colonel se faisait avoir à tous les coups par la ruse et l'habileté de son adversaire. Mais il n'était pas mauvais joueur et s'amusait de la fierté du général à gagner chaque partie. Ils profitaient de leur jeu pour discuter un peu plus que nécessaire, abordant différents sujets, n'ayant pas toujours de lien avec les affaires courantes de l'armée. Le général était toujours friand des nouvelles conquêtes de son officier et se délectait d'apprendre les noms de toutes celles avec qui il passait ses soirées.

Avec l'aide de Madame Chris, Roy avait noué rapidement des relations avec plusieurs jeunes femmes de la région et sa réputation de séducteur ne mit pas longtemps avant d'envahir les couloirs du Quartier Général de l'Est. Il avait des rendez-vous presque tous les soirs et dès qu'il partait en mission sur le terrain, il revenait à tous les coups avec de nouveaux noms à entrer dans son carnet, ce qui en agaçait plus d'un. Pourtant personne n'osait émettre le moindre commentaire sur son attitude débonnaire à l'égard de la gent féminine de la ville. Même s'il attirait quelque jalousie, Roy amusait surtout par sa facilité à séduire toutes celles qui croisaient sa route. Depuis qu'il avait compris tout ce qu'il pouvait obtenir des jeunes femmes comme informations, il ne perdait jamais une occasion d'entamer la conversation. Et grâce à sa position dans l'armée, son statut d'alchimiste, et son sourire ravageur, il obtenait souvent bien plus qu'il ne demandait, mais ne racontait jamais quoi que ce soit sur la nature de ses entrevues avec ses conquêtes, laissant les rumeurs circuler sans intervenir. Il était même bien content qu'on lui prête autant d'aventure en dehors de l'armée, puisque la seule qui comptait réellement pour lui était tous les jours en face de lui, mais il avait mis un point d'honneur à ne pas l'approcher de cette manière.

En choisissant sa carrière plutôt que leur relation, il considérait qu'il n'avait plus le droit d'attendre d'elle la moindre faveur. Il l'avait quittée et ne voulait pas revenir sur sa décision et la mettre dans une position délicate en lui avouant qu'il tenait encore à elle et qu'il vivait un enfer en ne pouvant l'avoir dans son lit toutes les nuits, ne serait-ce que pour lui parler. Alors pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons, il sortait avec toutes les autres.

Tout le monde semblait s'en accommoder d'une façon ou d'une autre et on se contentait de parier sur la réussite de l'officier pour séduire même la plus farouche. Au sein même de son équipe, les prospections commencèrent pour trouver celle qui saurait lui résister. La seule qui paraissait complètement indifférente à ces histoires, et accessoirement aux charmes de l'alchimiste n'était autre que la dernière recrue de l'équipe, choisie directement par l'officier suivant les recommandations du général. Et le fait qu'elle restât de glace finit par faire mouche et suscita de nombreuses interrogations.

-oOo-

Liza était à son poste depuis plusieurs jours et tout le monde semblait satisfait du choix du lieutenant-colonel. La jeune femme était polie, discrète et très efficace. Elle connaissait la ville pour les missions sur le terrain et maîtrisait tous les rouages du système pour le travail administratif. Avec elle dans le bureau, les dossiers étaient toujours remplis en temps et en heure, et sans faute puisqu'elle prenait toujours la peine de vérifier le travail des autres avant de transmettre les documents.

Deux fois par semaine, elle s'absentait de son poste pour rejoindre l'académie militaire, de l'autre coté de la rue principale où elle donnait des cours aux nouvelles recrues, ce qui lui permettait de garder une excellente condition physique et de prouver sa valeur à ceux qui en douteraient encore.

Elle avait obtenu l'accord du général pour continuer son emploi de formatrice quelques heures par semaine, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on lui trouve un remplaçant. Mais à cause de cela, la jeune femme n'avait pas une minute à elle. Entre les heures au bureau, les cours, les missions sur le terrain pour rassurer la population et la surveillance de son supérieur dès qu'il mettait le nez dehors, elle ne risquait pas d'avoir une vie privée.

Sa relation avec Roy s'était dissoute naturellement comme elle avait pris ses fonctions avec lui. Il lui avait accordé sa confiance en la choisissant comme garde du corps et elle n'en demandait pas plus. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il mettait sa carrière avant tout le reste et qu'il ne pouvait s'offrir le luxe d'une relation stable et contraignante qui le disperserait dans ses objectifs.

Pour autant, elle n'était pas ravie d'entendre tous les jours la liste de ses conquêtes s'allonger un peu plus. Plusieurs fois, elle se prit à se demander si elle-même n'était pas qu'un nom de plus griffonné vite fait au milieu des autres dans son carnet. Mais elle s'efforçait de ne pas y penser. Son choix était fait, leur relation n'était pas de cette nature. Tant pis si son orgueil en prenait un coup. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de futilité vu son programme quotidien.

A force de prendre ses distances vis-à-vis de son supérieur, elle réussit même à se convaincre que leurs rapports n'avaient été qu'un moment d'égarement dans une période de grand trouble et que ses sentiments n'étaient rien de plus qu'une profonde admiration pour un idéal commun. Mais tous ses efforts furent anéantis en quelques jours quand les rumeurs à son sujet commencèrent.

Tous ceux qui l'appréciaient et la respectaient se mirent à le regarder différemment et le pari pour savoir qui résisterait au Lieutenant-Colonel prit un nouveau sens dès qu'elle reçut son affectation officielle.

Liza Hawkeye avait été nommée directement au grade de sous-lieutenant, et devenait logiquement la supérieure de toute l'équipe de Mustang.

Le problème était que cette promotion n'était pas au goût de tout le monde. Et le fait que l'alchimiste ait insisté pour l'avoir comme assistante personnelle ne resta pas ignoré longtemps.  
En moins d'un mois, les rumeurs sur leur relation couraient dans tout le QG et la jeune femme détestait ça. Elle savait que Roy l'avait choisie, ou plutôt acceptée, à cause de ce qu'il y avait entre eux, mais pas uniquement. Et surtout, ce qui avait été pris en considération était plus la confiance qu'il lui portait, ainsi que le lien si particulier qui les unissait que le fait qu'elle ait couché avec lui. D'ailleurs, depuis sa remise de diplôme, elle ne l'avait plus approché autrement que dans le cadre professionnel et lui non plus n'avait pas fait un geste pour se rapprocher d'elle. Ils n'étaient même jamais seuls dans la même pièce, évitant l'un comme l'autre toute situation qui pourrait les amener à briser l'accord tacite qu'ils avaient passé en se retrouvant à travailler ensemble.

Pourtant, les commentaires allaient bon train. Elle entendait murmurer dans les couloirs et à la cafétéria, et même dans son bureau, quand les quatre compères de son équipe pensaient qu'elle n'écoutait pas. Tout le monde n'avait que ce sujet de conversation à la bouche. Le sous-lieutenant Hawkeye était la maîtresse de l'alchimiste de Flamme, ou au moins l'avait été, voilà pourquoi elle était indifférente à son charme et pourquoi il ne tentait rien. Et accessoirement, pourquoi elle avait été si bien placée.

Mais si les remarques se limitaient à sa vie sexuelle, Liza aurait pu l'accepter. Ce qui la gênait vraiment, c'était qu'on remette en question ses compétences. D'un coup, suite à une simple affectation, elle n'était plus la jeune femme brillante que tout le monde admirait, mais la blonde à la cuisse légère qui avait couché pour réussir. Et le pire était qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment démentir. Déjà personne ne lui posait la question directement, et ensuite, elle aurait eu du mal à nier les plupart des accusations.

Elle qui pensait avoir enfin trouvé sa place et commençait à apprécier son travail au sein de l'armée se mit à le détester chaque jour un peu plus. Les seuls moments où elle était encore tranquille étaient ceux passés à l'académie, avec les nouvelles recrues. Là, personne ne remettait en cause ses compétences, ni la façon dont elle avait obtenu le poste. Encore que plusieurs élèves épiaient les moindres faits et gestes de la jeune femme à l'affût d'un comportement suggestif vis-à-vis des autres instructeurs. Mais elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas. Tous les professeurs étaient toujours observés de près par leurs élèves, curieux d'en savoir un peu plus sur leur vie privée.

Le printemps avançait, et les bruits de couloir ne se dissipaient pas. La rumeur prit même de l'ampleur pendant la visite du Capitaine Hughes et culmina quand il aborda le délicat sujet de son mariage. Maes et Roy étaient dans le bureau, entourés par le reste de l'équipe, et le pauvre alchimiste cherchait désespérément un moyen d'échapper aux sempiternelles photos de son ami, lui étalant son bonheur sous le nez avec une application sadique. Il jeta plusieurs regards suppliants à l'attention de ses collègues qui l'ignoraient royalement. La seule qui aurait pu intervenir était en train de rapporter les dossiers de la journée et ne risquait donc pas de mettre fin au supplice.

Puis, d'un coup, le Capitaine demanda, l'air de rien, si son témoin comptait venir accompagné. Les autres soldats de l'assistance tendirent l'oreille, tous soudainement intéressés par les noces de l'officier des renseignements. Roy soupira et assassina du regard son interlocuteur. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que celui-ci en rajoutait une couche, rappelant qu'il avait également invité le sous-lieutenant Hawkeye, et qu'à défaut d'autre partenaire, celle-ci ferait parfaitement l'affaire. En plus, avec elle, il savait que Roy n'allait pas s'ennuyer.

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Liza se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses dossiers sous le bras et malgré son calme et sa retenue habituelle, elle explosa, sans laisser à Roy l'occasion de donner son avis. Elle lâcha ses documents et vint se planter directement devant le bureau de son supérieur où se tenait le capitaine.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et sur un ton encore plus froid et cassant qu'à l'ordinaire elle demanda : « Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ? »

Devant l'air interloqué de Hughes, elle poursuivit, jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à l'assemblée, pour bien leur faire comprendre qu'elle ne parlait pas que pour lui.

« Vous croyez que je ne sais pas ce qui se dit ? Vous pensez vraiment que je suis sourde ? Ou pire, que vous êtes discrets ? »

Elle s'emportait de plus en plus et toujours face au capitaine, elle le pointa du doigt avant de reprendre.

« Pourtant, de votre part à vous c'est encore pire ! Vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir ! »

Roy la regardait sans comprendre, mais il sentait clairement sa détresse et détestait ça. Ses yeux brillaient bien trop et il ne l'avait pas vue aussi tourmentée depuis ce fameux soir, des mois plus tôt. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle était perturbée mais il avait mis son comportement effacé sur compte de la fatigue et pensait qu'elle gardait ses distances pour les mêmes raisons que lui. Visiblement, il avait tout faux, il y avait un problème et il ne s'en était pas aperçu.

« Mais de quoi vous parlez, sous-lieutenant ? » Le capitaine avait réussi à l'arrêter quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait et surtout ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il pensait que la jeune femme permettrait à Roy de ne pas se sentir trop seul et isolé puisqu'il n'allait pas connaître grand monde à son mariage, mais apparemment, elle ne l'avait pas compris de cette façon. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait nier avoir suggéré un peu plus, mais il l'avait toujours fait, ce n'était pas nouveau alors pourquoi s'emportait-elle de cette façon ?

Liza était folle de rage et sans réfléchir, elle répliqua : « Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. Tout le monde en parle ici. Si j'ai ce poste, c'est uniquement parce que, comme vous dites, on ne s'ennuie pas avec moi ! »

Elle crachait ces mots avec un tel dégout que tous les hommes du bureau eurent un mouvement de recul. Puis Maes se ressaisit, et remontant ses lunettes, il la regardait de plus près avant de répondre à son tour.

« Mais vous plaisantez ! Je n'ai jamais pensé, ni dit quoi que ce soit de ce genre ! »

« Ah oui ? Et bien vous êtes bien le seul ! Et ne me dites pas que vous ne les avez pas entendus avec leurs remarques douteuses sur mes rapports avec le lieutenant-colonel ! »

Cette fois, ce fut Roy qui vit rouge. Il s'appliquait autant qu'il pouvait à ne pas lui parler, limitant leurs contacts au maximum, se refusant même à avoir une simple conversation de peur qu'on interprète mal ses intentions et pourtant... Il se leva et regarda tour à tour chaque personne dans la pièce. Il était plus sérieux que jamais et vint se mettre lui-aussi devant le bureau.

« Vous voulez dire que certains pensent que vous êtes arrivée à cette place parce que vous m'accordez vos faveurs ? »

Son ton n'engageait rien de bon, et tout le monde, exceptée Liza déglutit difficilement.

« C'est exactement ce que j'entends depuis des semaines. Depuis que j'ai été nommée sous-lieutenant, pour être précise. » Elle n'osait pas le regarder en face, sentant ses joues rougir maintenant qu'il se tenait près d'elle. Son cœur s'accélérait de plus en plus comme il se rapprochait et elle craignait pour la suite. Allait-il avouer qu'ils avaient été amants, mais que ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa décision ?

Il se planta en face d'elle et prenant les autres à témoin, il demanda : « Sous-lieutenant Hawkeye, depuis que vous avez pris vos fonctions, ai-je eu un seul geste déplacé envers vous ? »

« Non ! » Elle avait crié plus fort qu'elle ne le souhaitait, mais Roy ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Et ai-je dit ou fait quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu laisser penser que nos rapports étaient autre chose que professionnels ? »

Cette fois la question était tournée vers le reste de l'assemblée qui ne pouvait que nier. Il était toujours poli avec elle, mais pas plus qu'avec les autres. La seule différence était qu'il la vouvoyait en permanence, alors qu'il se permettait de tutoyer les autres et de plaisanter. Mais jamais il n'avait essayé sur elle les petits tours qu'il faisait à celles de l'extérieur. Pas un sourire, ni un compliment. Encore moins de remarque ou de geste permettant d'avoir un doute. Satisfait de la réaction de ses hommes, le lieutenant-colonel poursuivit.

« Bien. Alors que les choses soient claires, Hawkeye. Je vous ai choisie pour vos compétences administratives pour diriger cette bande d'abrutis et pour vos talents de tireuse pour me protéger parce que je sais de quoi vous êtes capable. Pour dissiper tout mal entendu » et là, il s'adressait plus particulièrement aux quatre sous-officiers de l'assistance, « oui, nous nous connaissions avant que vous arriviez ici, puisque vous étiez à Ishbal. Et d'ailleurs, vous y avez fait vos preuves, avant même d'être diplômée, ce qui prouve votre valeur. Après, s'il existe des doutes sur votre statut de sous-lieutenant, alors que vous n'avez pas vingt ans, je dirai que j'ai bien moi-même été promu lieutenant-colonel à moins de vingt-un ans, donc tout est possible. Par ailleurs, tous ceux qui sont rentrés en poste sous mes ordres ont gagné le grade supérieur, et vous n'avez pas fait exception. »

Après sa tirade, Roy repartit s'asseoir, vérifiant qu'il avait bien convaincu ses hommes et que le message circulerait bien dans tout le QG, pour mettre fin à cette rumeur déplaisante. Puis Maes revint à la charge, posant sa main sur le bras de Liza, pour l'apaiser et dit simplement avec un sourire : « En plus, avec la recommandation d'un général, vous ne pouviez qu'être bien placée. »

Liza acquiesça en silence, honteuse de s'être emportée aussi violemment contre un supérieur. Elle allait s'excuser quand il lui coupa la parole encore une fois.

« Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, je ne réserverai qu'une seule chambre pour vous d'eux à l'auberge, comme ça, vous n'aurez pas subi toutes ces remarques pour rien... » Il avait un sourire amusé qui disparut presque aussitot quand il vit le regard que lui lancèrent la jeune femme et son ami. Il eut juste le temps de prendre ses jambes à son cou avant que les premiers hurlements ne viennent résonner dans le couloir.

-oOo-

Le malentendu dissipé, chacun reprit ses activités pour finir tranquillement sa journée. Hughes se planquait chez le général Grumman pour obtenir les autorisations qu'il lui fallait, Havoc et Breda répandaient consciencieusement la nouvelle de la colère du lieutenant-colonel, informant tout le monde que lui et Hawkeye n'avaient pas de liaison sulfureuse pendant que Fuery et Falman avançaient le remplissage des rapports.

Roy était toujours aussi contrarié. Malgré toutes ses précautions, il savait que tout ou tard cette rumeur lui serait préjudiciable. En plus, il était conscient que jamais il n'avait nié avoir eu une relation avec elle. Il pouvait s'efforcer de donner le change en jouant les jolis cœurs, mais ses sentiments étaient là, et il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire.

Plusieurs fois, il leva les yeux vers elle, et vérifiant toujours que les autres étaient occupés, il se perdait dans la contemplation de ses mèches blondes brillant sous le soleil de l'après-midi. Il avait envie d'elle. De l'embrasser, la prendre dans ses bras, la rassurer, lui avouer combien elle lui manquait en étant si près de lui...

Dès qu'il eut fini ses dossiers, il s'esquiva, et partit oublier ses frustrations au bar de Madame Chris auprès de qui il pourrait demander conseil. Il ne lui avait jamais avoué qui était réellement son assistante, mais il suspectait qu'elle fût au courant de la situation. A peine arrivée au comptoir, il tomba sur Maes qui l'attendait. Roy grogna de le voir là, mais s'assit tout de même, prêt à écouter les explications de son ami. Il n'avait pas fait le déplacement depuis la capitale que pour l'abreuver de banalité sur son mariage.

Les affaires à Centrale étaient plutôt calme, mais ce qui revenait toujours dans les conversations étaient le manque de personnel. A cause de la guerre, l'armée manquait cruellement de nouveaux soldats, en particulier d'alchimistes. Et ceux qui présentaient de bons éléments gagnaient toujours en considération de la part des hauts gradés. Roy retint l'information et se promit de trouver le meilleur aspirant possible. Il retournait tout le pays s'il le fallait, mais il aurait le meilleur candidat.

Sentant son ami s'emporter, Maes détourna la conversation vers son mariage et d'un coup, Mustang l'arrêta.

« Pourquoi tu l'as invitée ? » Il ne précisa pas à qui il faisait allusion tant c'était évident pour tous les deux. Hughes soupira et vidant son verre il répondit calmement.

« Je te l'ai dit, pour que tu ne sois pas seul. »

Roy grogna un peu et se resservit, essayant de noyer dans l'alcool ses sentiments. Mais il ne réussirait pas duper son ami de cette façon. Le voyant ainsi, le capitaine reprit.

« Il n'y aura pas d'autre militaire que nous trois, et tu ne vas pas connaître grand monde. Alors j'ai pensé que ça te ferait du bien un peu de compagnie... »

Il jeta un œil du coté de Roy qui restait les yeux perdus au fond de son verre de Bourbon.

« Ecoute, vieux, tu peux tromper ton monde en flirtant à droite à gauche. Même elle, elle peut y croire, parce que c'est une gentille fille et qu'elle ne veut pas voir. Mais on sait tous les deux ce qu'il en est. »

Roy leva la tête, surpris, mais incapable de parler. Maes attrapa sa veste et sourit.

« J'ai fait quelques recherches, c'est tout. Ça n'a pas été facile, mais je connais du monde. La fille quand on était à l'académie... Elizabeth, la fille d'un alchimiste, dans un trou de l'est, rentrée à l'armée grâce à la recommandation d'un ancien élève... J'ai eu du mal, il n'y aucun document dans les archives militaires... »

Roy était toujours trop stupéfait pour répondre et Maes en profita pour lui poser amicalement la main sur l'épaule.

« C'est l'occasion de mettre les choses au point, personne ne vous embêtera. Je sais que tu l'aimes, et franchement, je voudrais que tu sois heureux. Fais-le pour elle, au moins. »

« Je... » Roy leva la tête et vit son ami sourire comme un dément.

« Moi je vais prendre mon train. On se revoit pour la noce. Et comme je te l'ai dit, je ne réserve qu'une chambre, alors d'ici là, essaye de lui parler ! »

Et une fois encore, il partit en courant, avant que l'alchimiste ne fasse claquer ses gants.

* * *

_Bon voila, je reprends mon rythme de tous les quinze jours et je vais essayer de m'y tenir. J'aime la régularité et dernièrement, c'était devenu un peu trop anarchique à mon gout. Ce chapitre est très différent de ce que j'avais prévu, mais faudra faire avec. Dans le prochain du coup, je ne ferai peut-être que le mariage de Hughes, avec les premières mises au point entre nos tourtereaux. Je sais pas encore trop, on verra..._

_Pis aussi je tiens à remercier toutes celles (et ceux ?) qui m'ont apporté leur soutien au dernier chapitre (et aux autres), vous êtes adorables d'être aussi patients. J_e _suis bien contente que cette histoire plaise, parce que je m'arrache un peu les cheveux pour rester cohérente. Donc merci encore !_


	16. Jeu de role

**Chapitre 16 Jeu de rôles**

Liza était le nouveau sujet d'attention du Quartier Général de l'est. Son travail était irréprochable, et malgré son jeune âge, elle avait une attitude exemplaire à tous les niveaux. Si bien que tous les regards se portaient sur elle et sur sa vie privée.

Une jolie jeune femme comme elle ne pouvait pas rester seule. Une fois la rumeur concernant sa potentielle liaison avec son supérieur enterrée, les commentaires sur sa position furent rapidement oubliés. En partie grâce à la sortie du lieutenant-colonel qui fut reportée dans toute la caserne pour dissiper les malentendus, mais aussi au général lui-même se mit à se féliciter de son choix à chaque fois qu'il croisait la tireuse. Il se permettait même de temps à autre un compliment sur son élégance, ou une question sur ses amours sur qui lui valait systématiquement une remontrance de la part de l'intéressée. Tout le monde semblait se passionner pour ses histoires de cœur et elle détestait ça.

Liza était visiblement exaspérée à chaque fois que quelqu'un abordait le sujet avec elle. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'étendre sur des sujets personnels et encore moins sur quel genre d'homme elle avait des vues. Tous les militaires qui avaient essayé comprirent rapidement qu'elle était une cause désespérée. Une chose était claire, le sous-lieutenant Liza Hawkeye n'était pas le genre de femme qu'on pouvait séduire facilement, ni même flattée. Elle était polie, et discutait librement avec ceux qui prenaient la peine de lui parler, mais n'offrait pas de place à un petit flirt. Si jamais la conversation dérivait vers sa vie privée ou ses activités en dehors du cadre de l'armée, elle soupirait en répondant qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Et c'était vrai. Liza avait un planning très chargé. L'académie ne trouvait pas de professeur de tir décent, les taches administratives s'amassaient régulièrement sur son bureau, les missions sur le terrain se répétaient et le lieutenant-colonel et son équipe n'étaient jamais très vifs pour rédiger leurs rapports. Sans compter qu'elle devait toujours repasser derrière pour corriger. Elle n'avait même pas le temps de s'occuper d'elle et était devenue entièrement dépendante de la vieille dame qui lui louait sa chambre.

En quittant l'internat après la remise des diplômes, elle avait trouvé par une amie de dortoir l'adresse d'une veuve qui avait de la place et cherchait un peu de compagnie. Liza avait tout de suite sympathisé avec la propriétaire et l'installation s'était faite facilement. Voyant sa jeune locataire rentrer de plus en plus tard, la vieille dame avait pris sur elle de lui préparer son repas, et l'attendait tous les soirs pour le dîner.

Liza n'avait donc pas le cœur d'abandonner sa bienfaitrice les rares soirs où elle finissait plus tôt pour un rendez-vous stérile avec un soldat sans intérêt. Elle avait mieux à faire. Sans compter qu'aucun de ceux qui l'approchaient ne pouvaient réellement rivaliser avec celui qui occupait ses pensées.

Même si elle s'appliquait à ne pas s'attarder sur la question, ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour Roy était toujours aussi présent et malgré l'acharnement qu'elle mettait à rester concentrée tout au long de ses journées de travail, revêtant inlassablement son masque froid et imperturbable, elle redoutait de se trahir et de le mettre dans une situation compromettante.

Pour atteindre son but, et grimper au plus vite dans la hiérarchie, il devait être irréprochable, et ne pouvait par conséquent pas avoir une liaison avec une autre militaire, et encore moins son assistante. La rumeur de leur prétendue relation avait déjà fait assez de dégâts et il ne fallait surtout pas raviver les interrogations. Pourtant, avec l'approche du mariage de Hughes, et la perspective de se retrouver avec lui, seule pendant deux jours, les choses devenaient difficiles à gérer. Liza redoutait ce qui allait arriver, craignant de ne pas être capable de garder ses distances, surtout avec les attentions constantes de l'officier des renseignements pour la rapprocher de l'alchimiste. Et elle n'était pas la seule dans cette position.

Roy restait morose depuis la visite de son ami. Ses réflexions semaient le doute dans son esprit. Il était pleinement conscient de ses sentiments pour sa subordonnée, mais pensait sincèrement qu'il était mieux pour elle qu'elle ne reste pas proche de lui. Il l'avait déjà assez fait souffrir. Ses choix professionnels étaient dangereux, et même s'il avait accepté de la prendre dans son équipe, il ne pouvait pas tout révéler sur sa façon d'agir. Il n'avait pas trouvé une seule occasion de lui parler en privé et il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Comment lui dire qu'il jouait les coureurs invétérés pour obtenir des informations ? Comment avouer qu'il utilisait des prostituées pour faire parler les hauts-gradés ? Que la plupart de ses conquêtes n'étaient que des indicatrices ? Pour quoi allait-il passer ? Avait-il seulement le droit de lui montrer toute sa duplicité ? Il l'avait déjà tellement trahie, lui promettant d'être là pour elle, d'utiliser l'alchimie pour le bien du peuple…

Roy eut un sourie amer en repensant à toutes les promesses qu'il lui avait faites et qu'il n'avait pas honorées. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait choisi de rester. Une part de lui était d'accord avec Hughes, elle l'aimait, autant qu'il l'aimait, et pour cette raison, elle avait décidé de le suivre dans son projet. C'était cette part-là à qui voulait tout lui confier, pour cesser de lui cacher la vérité. Mais il avait peur. Elle risquait de le détester encore davantage.

D'un autre coté, elle ne devait pas être ravie de le voir passer ses soirées en compagnie d'une autre et il valait peut-être mieux la mettre dans la confidence. Sauf que s'il faisait cela, comment lui résister ? Il s'était juré de la laisser libre, de ne lui imposer aucune contraire et c'était incompatible avec une quelconque forme de relation entre eux. Il n'avait pas le droit de la forcer à la clandestinité.

Pour cela, depuis le départ du capitaine, il tournait en rond, perdu dans ses propres contradictions. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle éprouve encore quoi que ce soit pour lui. Ou du moins, il ne voulait pas y croire. Elle était toujours très professionnelle avec lui et rien dans son attitude ne laissait entrevoir quoi que ce soit de plus. La jeune femme passionnée qu'il embrassait entre deux portes quelques semaines plus tôt semblait avoir disparu.

Il devait se résigner, passer à autre chose, tourner la page. Mais il en était incapable. Elle était là, près de lui, toujours aussi belle que la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, peut-être même encore plus, maintenant que les traces de l'enfance avaient disparu au profit de la maturité d'une adulte. Elle n'avait que dix-neuf ans, mais tout comme lui, elle faisait plus que son age. Elle n'avait pas l'air vieille, ni défraîchie, non. Elle avait juste ce visage serein et posé de ceux qui ont vécu et qui connaissent la valeur de l'existence. Et elle était plus désirable que jamais.

Plusieurs fois, il l'avait surprise en pleine conversation avec d'autres soldats, mais devant leur mine dépitée, il comprit vite qu'elle ne leur accordait pas ses faveurs et il s'en réjouissait. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucun droit sur elle. Il l'avait même rejetée au profit de sa carrière, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être satisfait qu'elle n'aille pas voir ailleurs. Toujours la même contradiction. Certes, elle avait droit au bonheur. C'était même en partie pour cela qu'il l'avait repoussée. Il ne se considérait pas digne d'elle. Mais les autres non plus. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient c'était une jeune et jolie blonde qu'ils pourraient peut-être mettre dans leur lit. Alors qu'elle était tellement plus que cela.

Pendant que ses hommes se détendaient, jouant aux cartes dans leur coin, il la regardait en douce, au lieu de finir son rapport. Il ne pensait qu'à elle depuis des semaines, ses yeux comme aimantés par ses mèches blondes, illuminés par le soleil de l'après-midi.

Elle était belle, et infiniment désirable. Sous son uniforme se cachaient de longues jambes interminables, des fesses rondes et fermes, un ventre plat, une peau douce et des seins délicieux. Aucune fille ne lui arrivait à la cheville. En plus, elle était incroyablement douée pour les plaisirs de la chair… Mais elle avait encore d'autres trésors à révéler, et seul lui le savait. Elle était fine et intelligente et leurs conversations lui manquaient plus que tout le reste.

C'était vrai qu'il aurait adoré l'avoir dans ses bras, pouvoir l'embrasser et se remémorer in situ tous ses souvenirs avec elle, mais il arrivait à se passer de sexe plutôt facilement. Il flirtait à droite et à gauche, et passait presque toutes ses soirées en bonne compagnie. Si vraiment il avait voulu une fille dans son lit, il n'aurait pas eu de problème à trouver. Le problème était qu'il ne souhaitait pas n'importe qui. Seule une blonde réveillait sa libido, et en cet instant précis, à force la regarder lire, il sentait douloureusement son désir se manifester.

Un coup de téléphone de Maes le sortit de sa torpeur contemplative et il retrouva rapidement ses esprits quand son ami recommença ses allusions sur un mariage groupé. Le capitaine avait tout un plan pour remettre son ami et la tireuse ensemble et il ne laissait aucune chance à l'alchimiste de pouvoir s'en sortir. Roy s'emporta, ce qui attira bien sûr l'attention de toute l'équipe. Il remit le combiné en place et se replongea dans son dossier, sans un regard pour Liza.

Il devait trouver une solution pour calmer les ardeurs de Hughes et se préparer au pire pour ce mariage. Si la situation était différente, il n'aurait pas hésité à profiter de l'occasion. Une soirée tranquille avec elle, loin de leur vie actuelle, c'était une chance à saisir. Mais Roy était convaincu que ce n'était pas raisonnable et il avait décidé de ne rien tenter, ou du moins, il espérait y arriver...

-oOo-

Roy et Liza ne partirent pas ensemble. L'alchimiste partit la veille du mariage, pour s'occuper de l'enterrement de vie de garçon de son ami alors que la tireuse n'arriva que le jour même. Toute la journée, ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole et s'appliquèrent à s'ignorer. D'un commun accord, même s'ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, ils semblaient tous les deux du même avis. Et ils s'évitaient autant que possible.

La cérémonie fut simple et vite prononcée. Comme Hughes l'avait annoncé, il n'y avait aucun militaire à la réception, et même à l'office, il n'y avait eu que quelques-uns de ses collègues dont il était proche mais qui ne restèrent pas pour la fête. Et avec Roy qui avait troqué son uniforme pour un costume classique, même ceux qui tiquaient sur son nom ne firent pas le rapprochement avec le héros d'Ishbal. Déjà il n'avait que vingt-et-un ans, et ensuite, il ressemblait plus à un jeune étudiant qu'à un militaire de carrière.

Il affichait en permanence son sourire confiant et ne se mêlait jamais des conversations politiques. Et Maes ne fit jamais la moindre allusion à sa profession. Si par hasard quelqu'un demandait d'où ils se connaissaient, les deux amis répondaient invariablement qu'ils avaient fait leurs études ensemble sans en préciser davantage.

Roy était parfaitement satisfait avec cette tournure des évènements, ne tenant pas spécialement à ébruiter sa connivence avec l'officier des renseignements. Le seul détail qu'il redoutait était de trouver ce que son ami avait prévu pour le réunir avec sa subordonnée. Il l'avait tout de suite remarquée au milieu des invités. Malgré ses cheveux courts et l'absence de maquillage, elle était nettement plus élégante que la plupart des autres jeunes femmes présentes. Elle avait opté pour un tailleur classique, avec une jupe arrivant au dessus du genou et une veste cintrée, révélant sa taille fine et ses jambes si délicieuses. Contrairement aux amies de la mariée, elle n'a pas une robe longue, ridicule au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Elle était habillée simplement, laissant sa grâce naturelle faire le travail pour elle.

Tout en discutant avec les invités, Roy la regardait du coin de l'œil, ce qui n'échappa pas bien sûr au marié. Voyant qu'aucun des deux ne faisait le premier pas, il décida d'agir et fit le nécessaire pour amorcer leur réunion. Attrapant l'alchimiste par le bras, Maes se fit un devoir de le présenter à tous ses amis et le plaça rapidement à coté de la tireuse. Liza, se trouvait en mauvaise posture et fut reconnaissante de cette intrusion, même si elle redoutait quelque peu la confrontation avec son supérieur. Elle avait plus de mal à justifier sa présence. Certes, elle connaissait le capitaine, mais seulement dans le cadre professionnel, et elle n'arrivait pas à se dépêtrer des questions des invités. Elle avait un mal fou à mentir, ne sachant pas vraiment de quoi elle se cachait. Déjà dans l'après-midi, elle s'était senti mal à l'aise, mais maintenant qu'elle était coincée entre deux hommes qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrés et qui ne cessaient leurs interrogations, elle se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise.

Comme si de rien n'était, Maes fit les présentation entre Roy et Liza, instant sur le fait qu'ils avaient énormément de points communs et que pour cette raison, ils se retrouvaient ensemble à table. Le capitaine n'insista pas sur qui était son compagnon et se borna simplement à lui expliquer qui était la jeune femme à coté de lui. Il présenta Liza, sous le nom d'Elizabeth, comme une très bonne amie, qu'il avait rencontré par une connaissance commune.

La tireuse fut étonnée de se faire appeler par son vrai prénom, puisque personne au sein de l'armée ne le connaissait, mais ce qui la surprit vraiment fut la mention d'Ania Polinsky comme lien entre elle et le marié. Elle n'avait plus de nouvelle de sa compagne de chambre depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'académie deux ans plus tôt pour faire son stage pratique et ignorait tout de ses relations avec le capitaine.

Maes fut assez content de son effet et sourit à son invitée avant de faire un clin d'œil explicite à Roy. La balle était dans son camp. Il avait toutes les garanties nécessaires pour que l'identité réelle de la tireuse soit préservée et la sienne n'avait jamais été donnée non plus. Même si les gens faisaient le rapprochement, ils verraient seulement que l'alchimiste, séducteur bien connu, avait encore frappé. Sa victime n'était autre qu'une amie du marié.

Bien sûr, c'était en admettant qu'il se passe effectivement quelque chose entre eux, comme le capitaine ne put s'empêcher de glisser à l'oreille de l'alchimiste. Un instant Roy sentit ses doigts le démanger, mais au sourire de sa subordonnée, il oublia tout grief et laissa son ami filer sans un mot. Finalement, cette situation était plutôt amusante. Ils se retrouvaient ensemble à prétendre ne pas se connaître, ni travailler dans le même bureau.

Liza fut la première à se lancer. Puisqu'elle était coincée à ce repas, et qu'elle ne connaissait personne, elle devait jouer le jeu. Elle engagea la conversation librement et lui posa plusieurs questions sur son travail. Roy fut surpris, puis lui sourit en répondant d'un ton détaché qu'il avait un poste assez important dans l'Est, près de sa ville natale. Il ne détailla pas vraiment sa fonction, parlant seulement de ses recherches de scientifiques, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention, mais insista lourdement sur le fait qu'il détestait la paperasse.

Une lueur amusée passa dans les yeux de la tireuse et il se retint de la flatter tout de suite, ne voulant pas sombrer dans les lieux communs de la séduction avec elle. A la place, il lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie, tout en lui servant un verre de vin. Liza parla librement de son emploi d'assistante dans l'administration et raconta quelques anecdotes sur les petits jeunes qu'elle formait.

En un instant, ils se retrouvèrent quatre ans en arrière, avant Ishbal, avant l'armée, avant leurs séparations. Rien dans leur conversation ne laissait supposer qu'ils se connaissaient et encore moins qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, pour l'armée, et dans le même bureau. Comme avant, Roy l'appelait Mademoiselle Elizabeth et en réponse, elle avait retrouvé son précieux monsieur Mustang, plus personnel et discret que son grade.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils continuèrent à se parler de choses et d'autres, le plus naturellement du monde tout en rejoignant leur table. Ils se faisaient des petites allusions discrètes sur leur vie de tous les jours, mais dans l'ensemble, ils abordaient surtout des sujets légers, comme la décoration de la salle, ou la tenue ridicule de la mère de la mariée. Le reste du monde n'existait plus.

Quand le bal commença, l'un comme l'autre avaient oublié qui ils étaient réellement et qu'ils devaient garder leur distance. Ils avaient bu bien plus que de raison et ne se souciaient plus des apparences. Ils regardèrent Maes et Gracia danser et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Roy n'entraine Liza sur la piste. L'alcool lui montait à la tête et la jeune femme se laissait bercer par son cavalier au rythme de la musique sans réaliser ce qu'elle faisait. La chaleur de son corps, leur proximité, son odeur, le vin, tous les éléments étaient réunis. Il la serrait contre lui un peu plus que l'usage ne l'aurait souhaité, mais il ne pouvait pas se retenir et Liza ne s'en plaignait pas une seconde. Au contraire.

Sentant qu'il risquait de déraper, Roy la reconduisit vers leur table, mais ce ne fut pas au goût de la tireuse. Ils étaient seuls, tous les invités étaient soit rentrés, soit encore en train de danser et Liza se rapprochait dangereusement de son compagnon. Elle voulait comprendre. Pourquoi la rejetait-il ? Il n'avait pas de cavalière ce soir, et comme l'avait suggéré le marié, ils pouvaient passer la nuit ensemble, personne ne ferait le lien avec ce qu'ils étaient réellement. La situation lui échappait complètement et l'alchimiste ne savait pas comment répondre.

Il n'avait aucun argument à lui opposer. Il avait envie d'elle au moins autant qu'elle avait de lui, ils ne risquaient pas de se compromettre puisqu'on ne les connaissait pas, et Maes leur avait même réservé une chambre à l'auberge. Pourtant, au fond de lui Roy savait qu'il ne devait pas céder. Il usa de toute sa volonté pour résister à sa proposition et essaya de mettre son comportement sur le compte de l'alcool. Malheureusement pour lui, juste quand il pensait l'avoir convaincue, Gracia arriva derrière eux.

Gentiment, elle tendit une des fleurs de son bouquet à Liza, en souvenir de sa venue à son mariage, comme elle l'avait fait pour toutes les jeunes femmes de la fête. La tireuse fut surprise et la remercia en rougissant, ce qui amusa la mariée. Au lieu de lui donner directement sa rose, elle lui tapota le bout du nez avec les pétales, dans un petit mouvement de frottement qui réveilla une faiblesse longtemps oubliée de la jeune femme.

Liza éclata de rire. Gracia la chatouillait avec sa fleur et la blonde ne pouvait se retenir. Le geste ne dura qu'un court instant, mais ce fut suffisant. Roy sentit toutes ses résolutions disparaître. La voir là, à coté de lui, les joues rougies et les yeux brillants étaient déjà un supplice, mais si en plus, elle se mettait à rire, le combat était perdu.

Gracia remarqua immédiatement la façon dont l'alchimiste regardait sa voisine et comprit pourquoi son mari tenait tant à les réunir. En souriant, elle lui tendit la rose et lui dit simplement d'en faire bon usage. Elle ne fut pas surprise quand Maes lui demanda quelques minutes plus tard où étaient ses amis de ne plus les trouver à leur place ni dans la salle.

* * *

_Ce chapitre ne ressemble pas du tout, mais alors même de très loin, à ce que j'avais prévu. En fait, je ne m'en sors pas du tout avec toute cette situation. Je ne trouve aucune raison valable pour ne pas les laisser ensemble, même si je sais qu'ils doivent se séparer. Alors oui, Roy a des états d'âmes, il ne veut pas forcer sa belle à quoi que ce soit, et de son coté, elle a aussi des scrupules, refusant de mettre sa carrière en danger, mais ils ont à peine 20 ans et sont fous l'un de l'autre... Et je suis désolée, mais je crois que les hormones jouent un très grand rôle dans cette affaire. On ne peut pas à cet age rester impassible face à la personne qu'on aime, surtout si elle est consentante. Voire demandeuse.  
Donc voilà le résultat. Je les séparerai au prochain chapitre, une fois qu'ils auront dessaoulé. Enfin, j'espère, sinon je ferai ça de façon violente un peu plus tard... En gros, je sèche lamentablement ! Help ! Ca ressemble pas du tout à ce que je veux..._


	17. Accepter ses priorités

_Alors voilà, la première version du chapitre 17 était vraiment trop mièvre à mon gout, et surtout, elle m'empêchait complètement de continuer sur mon idée de départ.  
Je n'aime pas vraiment le fait de modifier un chapitre complet, mais je crois que c'était nécessaire pour la structure et le cohérence générales de l'histoire. Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de tous ceux qui se réjouissaient du chapitre 17 tel qu'il était, surtout que je ne suis pas convaincue que cette version soit meilleure, simplement, elle ressemble plus à ce que j'ai en tête pour la suite._

_Voila. Encore une fois, désolée pour le dérangement..._

* * *

**Chapitre 17 Accepter ses priorités**

Liza se réveilla avec une migraine épouvantable. Elle avait bien conscience d'avoir trop bu la veille, mais pas à ce point. Elle essaya de se lever mais elle était incapable de bouger. Un poids la retenait collée au matelas. Doucement, elle entrouvrit les paupières pour les refermer aussitôt. La lumière dans la pièce était bien trop violente. Et elle ne pouvait pas avoir vu ce qu'elle croyait avoir vu. Pourtant, son corps lui disait clairement le contraire. Cette chaleur dans son ventre, sur sa peau, ce désir qui s'immisçait entre ses jambes… une seule personne déclenchait ces phénomènes.

Tout doucement, une main sur le front pour se protéger des rayons du soleil, elle regarda autour d'elle. Dos griffé, épaules musclées, cheveux noirs ébouriffés… pas de doute, Roy Mustang était dans son lit, et il ne s'était pas contenté d'y dormir. Se renfonçant dans les oreillers, Liza ne put retenir une gémissement plaintif.

« Merde… » Elle n'était pas du genre à jurer facilement, mais dans la situation présente, c'était de loin ce qu'il y avait de plus adapté.

« Bonjour à vous aussi… »

Elle sentit bouger à coté d'elle et fut accueillie par l'éternel sourire en coin de son supérieur. Il ne semblait pas perturbé outre mesure par sa présence dans son lit, même s'il n'avait pas l'air aussi détaché que d'habitude. En réalité, Roy ne savait pas comment réagir. D'un coté, il était plus que content de se réveiller au coté de celle qu'il aimait, mais d'un autre, il avait parfaitement conscience de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient tous les deux. Ils travaillaient ensemble. En tant que supérieur et subordonnée en plus. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'avoir une relation intime. Si la nouvelle de leur nuit dans le même lit s'ébruitait, ils auraient tous les deux de gros problèmes.

Chacun regardait l'autre à la recherche d'une solution, mais aucun des deux ne paraissait avoir quoi que ce soit à proposer.

Liza fut la première à baisser les yeux. Elle se sentait idiote. Elle savait parfaitement que c'était elle qui avait initié le rapprochement. Elle lui avait fait des propositions plus que déplacées, jouant sur le fait que personne ne les connaissait et elle avait lourdement insisté pour qu'il reste avec elle. D'ailleurs il avait commencé par refuser, sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire une chose pareille.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Roy soupira, il savait très bien de quoi elle parlait, mais pas comment répondre. Devait-il lui dire la vérité ? Avouer qu'il était toujours amoureux d'elle, qu'il ne pensait qu'à elle et que s'il n'était pas convaincu qu'il devait protéger le pays face aux idées monstrueuses de ses dirigeants, et qu'elle méritait un homme honnête et droit, il ferait sa vie avec elle, laissant ses idéaux derrière lui et sa culpabilité ? Non, il ne pouvait pas.

Il avait choisi sa carrière, il avait choisi ses rêves.

« Qu'est-ce que vous préférez entendre ? » Son ton était plus sec qu'il n'aurait dû. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, mais il n'avait pas le droit de laisser de place au moindre doute. Elle le regarda froidement, avec ce même air distant et professionnel qu'elle utilisait pour travailler et répliqua : « La vérité. Ce serait bien, pour une fois. »

Et voyant qu'il était surpris par sa réponse elle poursuivit de la même manière détachée : « Nous sommes tous les deux adultes, et je vous connais depuis assez longtemps maintenant pour savoir quand vous mentez. Alors épargnez-moi vos élucubrations. Vous aviez trop bu et moi aussi. Pourtant, vous étiez parfaitement conscient de ce que vous faisiez et avec qui, tout comme je l'étais. D'ailleurs vous étiez assez lucide pour refuser et m'avez même cité le règlement à la lettre. Alors pourquoi ? »

Elle s'était redressée sur un coude et lui faisait face, sans se soucier du spectacle qu'elle offrait. Le drap avait glissé et elle n'était plus couverte que jusqu'à la taille, mais apparemment, cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Elle était même encore plus terrifiante à moitié nue ainsi en face de lui avec ce visage fermé et volontaire.

Roy eut un coup d'œil admiratif et reprenant son sourire moqueur, répondit en haussant les épaules : « Je ne voulais pas finir ma nuit tout seul… »

Il ne la vit pas bouger. La seule chose qui lui indiqua qu'il avait dépassé les bornes fut la sensation cuisante sur sa joue et le bruit qui raisonnait dans la pièce. Sans un mot, elle se leva et voulut s'habiller mais il lui prit le bras et la remit sur le lit. Jamais elle ne s'était comporté de cette manière, et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et finit par la lâcher. Roy se sentait coupable. Il était allé trop loin, elle ne méritait pas d'être traitée de cette façon. Elle avait raison, elle avait droit à la vérité, au moins en partie. Il s'affala dans les oreillers et se cacha le visage sous ses bras pour ne pas la voir.

« Vous avez ri… »

Liza se retourna vers lui, étonnée. Aussi bien par ce qu'il venait dire que par sa position. Il l'évitait et elle n'aimait pas ça.

« Et en quoi est-ce répréhensible ? » Son ton était toujours aussi sec, mais il décelait la surprise au delà de l'irritation. A contre cœur, Roy reposa ses mains sur les draps et accepta enfin de lui faire face, normalement.

« Ca ne l'est pas. Simplement, j'ai déjà beaucoup de mal à ne pas me jeter sur vous au quotidien, alors si vous en rajoutez… »

Cet aveu la calma. Il acceptait enfin d'en parler. Elle finit même par sourire puis elle se rassit à coté de lui non sans prendre la peine de se couvrir sous les draps et regarda ses mains tout en parlant.

« Je suis désolée, toute cette histoire était une très mauvaise idée… »

« A qui le dites-vous ! Mais je suis autant coupable que vous. Pour autant que je sache, nous étions deux. » Il se redressa et resta les yeux fixés sur le mur d'en face.

« En plus, le capitaine Hughes a tout fait pour que ça finisse ainsi. »

Roy soupira. « Il est convaincu que vous êtes amoureuse de moi, alors il veut jouer les entremetteurs. Si je l'attrape, je vais lui faire regretter de… » il s'arrêta net en entendant Liza rire.

La jeune femme rougit et se reprit en s'excusant.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amuse ? » Il la regarda avec surprise et elle se sentit rougir encore plus.

« Je ne crois pas que vous ayez besoin d'aide pour trouver de la compagnie. Il me semble que vous vous débrouillez très bien tout seul. » Elle n'avait pas cherché à paraître jalouse, ni agressive, mais Roy voyait bien le dépit dans ses yeux. Une partie de lui voulait la rassurer, lui dire qu'elle était la seule, mais une fois encore, il se retint. A quoi cela servirait-il ? Ils n'avaient pas d'avenir ensemble tant qu'ils travaillaient tous les deux, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'était près à sacrifier sa carrière. Tout avait déjà été dit quelques mois plus tôt, lors de la remise des diplômes.

Liza prit une profonde inspiration et réussit à organiser ses idées. Elle savait parfaitement qu'ils étaient dans une impasse. Même s'il avait encore des sentiments pour elle, ils n'avaient pas la possibilité d'entretenir une quelconque relation, alors autant arrêter les frais.

« Ecoutez, monsieur, je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas à me mêler de votre vie, ça ne me regarde pas. » Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide et le vit baisser la tête. Il semblait plutôt mal à l'aise, mais ne dit rien.

« Et pour cette nuit, et bien, disons que nous avions trop bu tous les deux et que c'était un accident. Au lieu d'être deux collègues de bureau, nous n'étions que deux vieux amis qui se retrouvaient à un mariage et les choses ont… disons, dérapé plus que nécessaire… »

Elle eut un sourire triste et Roy sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Avant qu'il puisse se retenir, les mots franchir ses lèvres.

« Ce n'était pas qu'une simple cuite et nous le savons tous les deux. » Il avait cette intensité dans le regard qui montrait qu'il était sérieux. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait lui dire, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

Elle lui sourit et acquiesça en silence. Puis elle se redressa un peu et tenant d'une main le drap sur sa poitrine elle lui tendit son autre main et demanda : « Amis ? C'est le mieux que je peux offrir… »

Roy lui serra la main. « C'est tout ce que je peux offrir également, mais… » Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, pourtant il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à être votre ami, mais en attendait de prendre ce nouveau rôle, je voudrais rendre notre dernière nuit inoubliable. » Il avait repris son sourire en coin et son air malicieux indiquant clairement ce qu'il avait en tête.

Liza le regarda durement et retira sa main de son emprise. La proposition était tentante comme toujours avec lui. Au point où ils en étaient, ils pouvaient bien s'offrir quelques libertés de plus, personne n'en saurait rien. Pourtant, Liza ne voulait pas faiblir. Ils étaient d'accord pour n'être qu'amis, et laisser le passé derrière eux. La nuit dernière n'était qu'un accident dû à l'alcool et à l'ambiance générale. Et au capitaine Hughes qui avait tout manigancé.

Mais Roy ne parut pas convaincu par ses arguments et la prit dans ses bras avant de commencer à l'embrasser. Au moment même où ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes, Liza se sentit fondre. Il éveillait en elle un feu permanent et elle dut utiliser toute sa volonté pour le repousser.

« Monsieur, ce n'est pas un comportement très approprié entre amis… » Elle lui sourit, les joues rougies et le souffle court et Roy resta un instant le front sur le sien.

« Et monsieur n'est pas une appellation très convenable entre amis, Liza… »

Elle cligna des paupières et se recula un peu. Puis passant la mains dans ses cheveux, elle lui caressa la joue et s'arrêta à ses lèvres. « Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont, Roy. »

Il sourit et la surprit par sa réaction.

« A vos ordres, madame ! » Il se redressa et salua, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire éclater de rire encore une fois.

« Tu m'aides pas… » conclut-il d'un air morne.

Liza lui jeta un regard noir avant de se lever. « Donc je n'ai plus le droit de rire en ta présence maintenant ? »

Roy l'attrapa par la taille et se blottit contre elle, s'imprégnant de son parfum jusqu'à l'asphyxie.

« Si, mais pas quand tu es toute nue et à proximité d'un lit. Parce que je ne réponds plus de rien. » Pourtant, il ne bougea pas et ne fit aucun geste vers elle quand elle se libéra de son étreinte. Il se contenta de la dévorer des yeux, ne manquant aucun de ses gestes. Le moment le plus délicat fut quand elle sortit de la douche, les cheveux trempés et la peau encore humide.

Mais il réussit à se contrôler. Ce ne fut que quand elle lui tourna le dos pour ramasser ses vêtements qu'il remarqua la cicatrice. Elle était en pleine lumière cette fois, et elle n'avait pas pensé à la cacher. Doucement il s'approcha et, du bout des doigts, il effleura le cercle, ou ce qu'il en restait.

Toute sa culpabilité remonta en flèche. C'était lui qui avait fait ça. Il l'avait brûlée pour détruire le code, pour que personne d'autre ne puisse jamais devenir comme lui. Devinant ce qu'il ressentait, Liza lui prit la main et se retourna pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Roy, ce n'est pas ta faute. » Elle était catégorique et ferme, mais il n'arrivait pas à la croire. Il savait bien ce qu'il avait fait. Il était responsable, depuis le début. S'il ne l'avait pas abandonnée, son père ne l'aurait pas utilisée pour sauvegarder ses recherches. S'il n'avait pas été aussi naïf... Mais Liza le coupa brusquement. Son père ne lui aurait peut-être jamais appris l'alchimie de flamme s'il était resté. Et s'il n'était pas revenu, elle aurait enduré tout cela pour rien.

Avant même qu'il puisse revenir sur Ishbal elle lui opposa ses arguments. Elle avait choisi sa voie, de son plein gré, et il n'y était pour rien. Ce qu'il avait fait pendant la guerre était horrible, mais pas plus que ce qu'elle avait fait de son coté. Et ils allaient travailler tous les deux, ensemble, à réparer leurs erreurs. C'était pour cela qu'ils en étaient là aujourd'hui.

Roy baissa les yeux. Il n'était pas convaincu. Il considérait que rien ne pourrait compenser ce qu'il avait fait, il ne méritait pas son pardon. Liza enfila son chemisier et attendit d'être complètement habillée pour lui répondre. Elle devait trouver les mots justes.

« Ecoute Roy, je ne te reproche rien. Tu ne m'as pas trahie, ni moi ni l'enseignement que tu as eu grâce à moi. En temps qu'ami, tu as fait ce que tu as pu dans une situation qui te dépassait. En temps que soldat, tu obéissais aux ordres. »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et poursuivit avec son air sérieux et froid.

« Par contre, lieutenant-colonel, si j'entends à nouveau un discours de ce genre, je n'hésiterai à vous remettre à votre place. Vous avez un but à atteindre, et vous devez continuer à avancer, sans vous soucier du passé. Vous n'avez pas le droit de faiblir, trop de gens compte sur vous. Votre objectif est plus important que tout le reste. Que moi, que nous, ou que n'importe qui d'autres. »

Roy fut impressionné par la confiance qu'elle lui accordait. Elle était tellement sûre d'elle qu'il se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise de la décevoir. Mais elle avait raison, s'il baissait les bras maintenant, il la perdrait définitivement.

Avec un sourire las il répondit simplement : « Je crois que j'ai de la chance d'avoir une assistante aussi dévouée et une amie aussi convaincue. »

Elle acquiesça en silence avant de prendre son sac et le reste de ses affaires et elle se dirigea vers la porte.

Il resta immobile alors qu'elle quittait la chambre discrètement. Il aurait voulu en dire plus, la retenir et lui parler de tout ce qu'il lui cachait, mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Ils avaient fait un choix et devaient s'y tenir.

Liza vérifia que personne n'était dans le couloir et elle se faufila sans un bruit vers la sortie. Une fois dans la rue, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la fenêtre de la chambre et vit Roy lui sourire. La décision n'avait pas été facile, mais elle était prise depuis longtemps. Ils devaient éviter qu'une autre guerre ne se reproduise, ils devaient protéger leur pays. Elle vivait pour son but sans autre motivation que de l'aider à y parvenir.

Tout le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

* * *

_Bon c'est moins sympa que la première fois, mais je persiste à croire que c'est plus logique ainsi. Et franchement, ça m'a couté de faire ça. Je préférai les laisser ensemble, et plusieurs fois j'ai été tentée de les rapprocher un peu plus, mais ça ne peut pas se faire tout de suite. Après tout, comme je l'ai dit au départ, ils ne sont pas des amants réguliers. En tout cas, ne veulent pas admettre qu'ils le sont, donc ils ne pouvaient pas se mettre d'accord pour avoir une relation secrète.  
J'essaierai de faire la suite pour la fin de la semaine, comme d'habitude, mais j'aurai peut-être un peu de retard à cause de tous ces changements._

_Je suis cruelle avec vous, mais j'en ai conscience. _


	18. Trouver la brèche

**Chapitre 18 Trouver la brèche**

Malgré toutes leurs belles résolutions de faire passer le travail avant tout, et de vouloir se convaincre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être plus qu'amis, la situation n'était pas si simple. Après tout, toutes leurs promesses n'étaient que des mots. Des paroles en l'air ne reflétant pas une seconde la réalité de leurs sentiments. Ils pouvaient bien se répéter qu'ils ne se fréquentaient que pour des raisons professionnelles, au fond d'eux, bien cachée sous un monceau de nobles engagements, la vérité n'était pas si facile à faire disparaître. Chacun tenait sa position, gardant ses distances autant que possible et refusant de voir la réalité en face.

Roy continuait de sortir presque tous les soirs, tissant un vrai réseau d'informations grâce aux jeunes femmes des environs. S'aidant des filles qui travaillaient pour madame Chris, ou de leurs amies, qui par leur profession, étaient en contact avec beaucoup de monde, en particulier des chefs d'entreprise et des hauts dirigeants, il avait accès à tout un tas de renseignements extrêmement précieux pour ses enquêtes et donc pour sa carrière. Avec elles, l'alchimiste n'entretenait que des rapports purement platoniques, mais elles contribuaient bien à agrémenter ses soirées.

Il était bien conscient que ce genre de filles n'étaient pas farouches et qu'elles l'appréciaient tout particulièrement. Il les traitait toujours bien, et ne les regardait jamais avec mépris, contrairement à la plupart des hommes. Quand il les croisait le jour, en dehors de leur cadre professionnel, il leur parlait normalement, et aidait même celles qui voulaient se reconvertir. Par conséquent, elles espéraient pouvoir le remercier à leur manière et insistaient parfois pour le garder avec elles toute la nuit. Mais Roy évitait toujours de mélanger le travail et le plaisir.

Par contre, il y avait toutes les autres, qui ne lui servaient qu'à masquer ses rendez-vous d'informations.

Dans une petite ville comme East City, il n'eut rapidement plus d'autre choix que de varier ses conquêtes pour que son petit manège ne soit pas rapidement découvert. La plupart des filles avec lesquelles il sortait se contentait d'un peu de distraction. Il les emmenait dans des endroits splendides, théâtres, restaurants ou spectacles et elles étaient contentes. Souvent, il essayait de garder ses distances, ne cherchant pas à s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Il ne les voyait pas tellement plus d'une ou deux fois, pour être sûr qu'elles ne se fassent pas d'idées. Mais ce n'était pas toujours suffisant. Certaines affichaient clairement leurs intentions.

Un homme dans sa position, alchimiste d'état, héros de la guerre civile, encore jeune, et plutôt séduisant attirait forcément. Certaines femmes demandaient clairement à finir dans son lit. Alors parfois, il finissait par céder. Il tentait d'oublier dans les bras d'une autre celle qu'il s'était juré de ne plus désirer. Malheureusement, ses rares escapades le laissait encore plus désespéré. Il avait l'impression de la trahir à chaque fois en s'abandonnant avec une fille d'un soir qu'il utilisait sans vergogne. Ca ne lui arrivait pas très souvent de succomber aux avances d'une de ses relations, mais quand il se sentait trop seul, quand il avait un peu bu, il acceptait d'en suivre jusque chez elle.

Après tout, il avait une réputation à défendre. Il était un séducteur connu dans toute l'armée. C'était son excuse. Sa limite était qu'il ne les emmenait pas chez lui. Il ne voulait pas de mauvaise surprise, soi-disant. Que la jeune femme reste un peu trop longtemps, qu'elle prenne ses aises... Une rumeur courait à propos de l'état de son appartement qui les aurait fait fuir.

La réalité était tout autre et concernait bien plus ce qu'il était au fond. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à partager l'intimité de sa chambre avec une de ces femmes sans importance. Et il y avait chez lui trop d'indices de ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Alors il ne s'encombrait pas à avoir une de ses conquêtes dans son lit et choisissait toujours le leur, sans exception. Bien sûr, il ne donnait jamais de raison à cette habitude. Jamais il n'avouerait garder ses draps propres pour celle qui ne les partagerait pas.

En plus, il ne cherchait pas l'aventure, alors pourquoi faire des efforts et ramener la fille chez lui quand il pouvait tout aussi facilement aller chez elle ? Il ne demandait rien. L'opportunité d'une escapade nocturne se proposait simplement à lui en diverses occasions et il lui arrivait parfois de ne pas refuser un peu de compagnie. Il en avait bien le droit. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était engagé auprès de qui que ce soit.

Alors bien sûr, il n'était pas amoureux, mais il passait un bon moment, malgré les remords qui le rongeaient au petit matin. Il partait alors sans un mot et ne rappelait jamais. Puis il revenait au bureau, un peu en retard, avec son sourire en coin et laissait la rumeur courir. A chaque fois, il observait Liza à la dérobée, à la recherche d'un signe quelconque, mais il n'en trouvait pas. Elle était complètement indifférente à ses activités en dehors du QG et se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel quand Havoc gémissait sur son sort.

Le sous-lieutenant n'arrivait jamais à garder ses petites amies plus d'une dizaine de jours et il n'arrêtait pas d'envier son supérieur qui enchaînait les aventures soir après soir, ce qui exaspérait la tireuse. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement que Roy prenne du bon temps avec toutes les jeunes filles de la ville, mais elle se moquait royalement des activités du lieutenant-colonel.

Elle s'efforçait de faire la part des choses. Ou du moins, elle essayait. En plus, elle n'était pas toute blanche de son coté non plus.

Suite à la décision qu'elle avait prise après le mariage de Hughes, Liza s'était dit que le meilleur moyen de ne plus penser à l'alchimiste autrement que comme son supérieur était de sortir elle logeuse lui avait rapidement fait des commentaires sur sa vie solitaire. Quand elle avait appris que la tireuse se rendait seule à un mariage, elle avait fait plusieurs allusions sur la possibilité pour la jeune femme de rencontrer quelqu'un. Et comme manifestement, cette occasion n'avait pas été fructueuse, la veuve se fit un devoir de trouver à sa locataire de la distraction. Certes, la vieille femme appréciait la compagnie de Liza, mais elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'une jeune et jolie fille comme elle reste seule à cause de son travail trop prenant. Et de son supérieur un brin fumiste.

En plus de sa propriétaire qui jouait les entremetteuses, Liza dut aussi subir les rendez-vous arrangés de plusieurs de ses collègues enseignants de l'académie. Encore à la caserne, tout le monde avait bien compris que la vie privée du sous-lieutenant Hawkeye était un sujet tabou, mais à l'école militaire, plusieurs professeurs, qui connaissaient la tireuse depuis son inscription, se permettaient d'intervenir au-delà de leur domaine.

Et ainsi, Liza se retrouva présentée à différents jeunes hommes de la région. Elle n'était pas vraiment intéressée au départ, mais à force de voir Roy toujours avec ses conquêtes, elle décida qu'elle aussi avait droit à un peu de compagnie. Même si en général tous ceux qu'elle rencontrait ne dépassaient pas le stade du simple café, il arriva qu'elle accepte un dîner et même une sortie au théâtre. Elle donnait une chance à chacun des prétendants qu'on lui trouvait, mais elle se lassa rapidement des attentions que l'on avait à son égard.

Après chaque rendez-vous infructueux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à son supérieur, et à la relation qu'ils auraient pu avoir si leur situation avait été différente. Chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls dans le bureau pour finir un dossier, chaque sortie où ils n'étaient que tous les deux, isolés du reste de l'armée. Les soirs où elle le raccompagnait chez lui en voiture. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il se passerait s'ils ouvraient la bouche. La tension entre eux était palpable et difficile à supporter.

S'ils n'avaient toujours pas failli dans leurs résolutions c'était surtout à cause des circonstances. Toutes les fois que Liza avait eu envie de se rapprocher de lui, une autre s'était mis sur son chemin, lui rappelant sa place. Et la seule fois où l'alchimiste avait tenté d'inviter la tireuse, après une soirée particulièrement pénible, elle avait parlé d'un rendez-vous pour le déjeuner, lui faisant amèrement comprendre qu'elle était passée à autre chose.

Mais pour autant, aucun des deux ne vivait les choses facilement. Quand par hasard sa main frôlait ses doigts en prenant un document, ou quand elle se penchait par dessus son épaule pour relire une note, ils ressentaient cette envie douloureuse qui leur brûlait les entrailles et sans un mot, ils se séparaient et tentaient d'oublier. Chacun à leur façon.

Roy plaisantait, et s'arrangeait un rendez-vous pendant que Liza allait s'isoler au stand de tir. Malheureusement, leur volonté n'était pas infaillible. Ils réussirent à tenir plus de six mois sans avoir le moindre geste déplacé, n'étant jamais en phase pour demander ou recevoir. Mais à l'approche de l'hiver, leur carapace se fendilla.

Suite à une arrestation un peu musclée dans les entrepôts, Liza fut blessée. Un coup de couteau dans l'épaule entaillant la chair sur plusieurs centimètres. Rien de bien grave, mais elle devait tout de même se faire soigner. Le problème était que la plaie était située trop haut sur son bras pour qu'elle puisse se contenter de soulever sa manche pour faire mettre un bandage. Elle était obligée d'enlever sa chemise, et donc de révéler son dos. Par conséquent, elle ne pouvait pas se rendre à l'infirmerie de la caserne.

Comprenant immédiatement la situation, Roy prit les choses en main. Il laissa Havoc sur le terrain pour gérer l'équipe d'intervention et chargea Breda et Falman de s'occuper de rédiger leurs rapports. Personne ne questionna ses choix en voyant la blessure du sous-lieutenant. Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis assez longtemps maintenant pour savoir que leur supérieur avait très à cœur la bonne santé de ses hommes. Il était donc tout à fait normal qu'il s'occupe personnellement de celle qui en avait besoin. Sauf qu'au lieu de la ramener au QG, il la conduisit chez lui et se chargea lui-même de la soigner. Il n'avait pas d'autre moyen de préserver son secret.

C'était la première fois que Liza mettait les pieds chez lui. La première fois qu'elle découvrait son univers. Finalement, même si elle le connaissait depuis des années, jamais elle n'était vraiment rentrer dans son monde. Ils se voyaient chez son père, puis après, ils ne s'étaient retrouvés que dans des endroits extérieurs. Ishbal et son désert, les murs de l'académie, un hôtel à Central City ou la caserne où ils travaillaient.

Elle n'était jamais allée chez ses parents et ni même dans la ville où il avait grandi. Pourtant, elle reconnut tout de suite l'atmosphère de son appartement. Il y avait quelque chose de naturel et de familier à être dans ses murs.

Ce n'était pas très grand, seulement deux pièces, mais c'était suffisant pour un homme seul. Son salon lui servait de bureau et ressemblait de beaucoup au cabinet de son père. Des livres d'alchimies entassés dans les coins, des cercles de transmutations griffonnés sur des feuilles éparpillées au milieu d'autres documents, des tasses de café abandonnées et plusieurs chemises oubliées. Des photos et des notes aussi, de plusieurs hauts-gradés de passage dans l'Est.

Liza sourit devant ce spectacle désordonné. L'appartement n'était pas sale, mais il manquait clairement d'organisation. Il y avait encore quelques cartons ici et là, montrant que l'occupant des lieux n'avait toujours fini de s'installer.

Sans un mot, Roy la conduisit dans sa chambre et la fit asseoir sur son lit. La pièce était plutôt vide. Mis à part les meubles de base, il n'y avait pratiquement rien. Une chaise sur laquelle s'empilaient d'autres livres, plus variés que ceux du salon-bureau, une photo personnelle, datant de son temps à l'académie, où il posait avec Maes Hughes et une pile de lettres qui dépassaient du tiroir de sa table de nuit.

Liza pensa immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de courrier enflammé de ses prétendantes et détourna les yeux. Mais sa curiosité était piquée. Même si elle savait que cela ne la regardait pas, elle avait envie de savoir ce que toutes ces filles pouvaient bien lui raconter pour qu'il garde leurs écrits dans sa chambre, et juste à coté de son lit. Comme s'il relisait ces feuillets régulièrement.

Elle mit cette idée de coté et se maudit de ressentir si violemment la morsure de la jalousie. Elle était bien consciente qu'il voyait d'autres filles. Il aurait fallu être sourde et aveugle pour ne pas le savoir. Pourtant de se trouver confronter à de telles preuves de son attachement à d'autres la faisait encore souffrir. Elle aurait dû penser à autres chose et ne pas s'en soucier, mais la douleur était bien présente.

Roy mit son silence sur le compte de sa blessure et voulut faire au plus vite. Il décrocha rapidement son holster puis défit les boutons de sa chemise et la retira de son pantalon sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Ce ne fut que quand il écarta les pans de tissu qu'il réalisa que son geste n'était pas anodin. Il avait beau se concentrer de son mieux et ne penser qu'au sang qui maculait son bras, il ne pouvait décrocher ses yeux de sa poitrine.

Assise sur son lit, dans son appartement, dans sa chambre, sur ses draps, se tenait Elizabeth Hawkeye, l'objet de tous ses fantasmes, en soutien-gorge. Rien de bien compliqué, un simple morceau de coton blanc, légèrement brodé de dentelle. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait avec de la lingerie et il n'en revenait pas.

Des milliers de questions se mélangèrent dans sa tête. Pourquoi ? Avait-elle quelqu'un à séduire pour se mettre à porter ce genre d'accessoire ? Non, le modèle était trop simple. Même s'il lui allait à ravir, ce n'était pas le genre de chose que les filles portaient pour aguicher. D'un autre coté, elle n'était pas du genre à aguicher... Savait-elle qu'elle allait devoir se dévêtir et voulait-elle préserver son intimité ? Non plus, elle ne pouvait pas avoir prévu d'être blessée.

Roy resta sans doute un peu trop longtemps à la regarder puisqu'elle finit par demander : « Un problème, monsieur ? »

Il la dévisagea et se sentit rougir. Comment lui dire ? Une part de lui était déçut qu'elle se protège de cette façon, de ne pas pouvoir l'admirer entièrement, mais une autre était subjuguée par ce spectacle. Elle était encore plus désirable, comme si ce fin garnement augmentait encore son charme. Le goût de l'interdit. Pouvoir dévoiler ce qu'elle gardait maintenant caché…

Usant de toute sa volonté, l'alchimiste s'installa à coté de sa subordonnée et se concentra sur son épaule. Il désinfecta rapidement la plaie et essuya le sang avant de lui faire un pansement de fortune. L'entaille était relativement profonde et il aurait mieux valu faire des points, mais Roy n'avait jamais pratiqué et n'avait aucune envie d'utiliser sa subordonnée comme cobaye. Il s'excusa simplement de ne pas pouvoir en faire en plus et se promit d'étudier l'alchimie médicale.

Pour compenser son manque d'expérience en la matière, il s'appliqua à lui faire un bandage adapté, comme il avait appris à le faire pendant ses études militaires. Mais pour être sûr de bien l'accrocher, il dut écarter un peu la bretelle de son soutien gorge..

Le geste était innocent, et tout à fait adapté à la situation. Pourtant, ses doigts sur sa peau, son souffle dans son cou, c'était une monstrueuse tentation. Liza ferma un instant les yeux, ne pensant qu'à la douleur cuisante de la coupure de son bras. Elle retint sa respiration quand il remit la bretelle en place et réussit laborieusement à étouffer un gémissement frustré quand il retira sa main.

Roy était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'elle vivait. Il avait agi le plus vite possible, évitant au maximum de la toucher et restant les yeux fixés sur la plaie, mais le désir était bien présent et de la sentir vibrante si près de lui était un véritable supplice. Pendant qu'il allait lui chercher une chemise propre dans ses affaires Liza s'efforça de retrouver ses esprits. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller.

D'un ton détaché, elle demanda : « Je suis navrée de vous envahir, j'imagine que vous aviez d'autres projets pour la soirée... » Elle voulait se raccrocher à l'idée qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre. A ce moment-là, elle avait vraiment besoin qu'il y en ait une autre, même si c'était douloureux. Ce serait plus facile d'accepter la défaite au profit d'une étrangère plutôt que de ne rien faire à cause d'un stupide règlement.

Mais Roy soupira. Dès qu'il avait recoupé les informations concernant les malfaiteurs, il avait annulé tous ses rendez-vous. Il pensait que la mission serait plus longue, et surtout, il détestait devoir faire bonne figure après une arrestation et ses éventuelles complications. Il farfouillait dans son armoire à la recherche d'un vêtement à sa taille et aborda lui aussi le sujet de sa vie privée, s'enquérant de ses activités prévues pour la soirée.

Liza ne put s'empêcher de rire et lui rappela que si sa propriétaire ne s'acharnait pas autant à vouloir lui trouver un mari, elle ne perdrait pas son temps de cette façon. La vieille dame n'en démordait pas. Elle refusait même que la tireuse lui tienne compagnie pour la forcer à sortir. Si plus deux semaines d'affilée sa locataire rentrait tous les soirs directement après son travail, elle se chargeait de lui trouver un rendez-vous.

Roy se retourna vers elle et leva un sourcil plutôt amusé lui aussi par l'attitude envahissante de la veuve puis demanda depuis combien de temps elle n'était pas sortie. C'était une mauvaise question, et il le savait, mais il ne le comprit que trop tard, quand elle confirma avoir dépassé la limite.

Sans réfléchir il conclut simplement : « Donc vous n'avez pas le droit de rentrer directement... »

Liza le dévisagea un instant, hésitant à parler, mais elle se ravisa. Il ne pouvait suggérer ce qu'elle croyait. Un silence pesant s'immisça à nouveau entre eux comme ils restaient face à face, immobiles et tendus. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir être celui qui ferait le premier pas. Enfin Roy réussit à lui tendre une vieille chemise, la plus petite qu'il avait et Liza l'attrapa.

Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent à peine à travers le tissu, puis se cherchèrent, s'accrochèrent. La chemise fut instantanément oubliée et elle se retrouva sur le sol en quelques secondes, le temps qu'ils se rapprochent un peu. Leurs lèvres n'eurent pas le temps de se rencontrer que le téléphone se mit à sonner, les rappelant à la réalité. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre aussi rapidement que possible et Roy alla décrocher pendant que Liza tentait de se rhabiller.

Au bout du fil, Havoc faisait un résumé succin de la situation et confirma à son supérieur qu'il n'avait pas à revenir avant le lendemain. Il avait sa soirée de libre. Alors, que Roy la laissait seule, Liza tenta de retrouver son calme. Sans ce coup du sort, elle aurait certainement commis l'irréparable, une fois de plus. Elle devait penser à autre chose et oublier ce qu'elle ressentait. Le travail passait avant tout.

Pourtant, quand elle se rassit sur le lit, elle fut à nouveau attirée par la commode. Son supérieur était encore en ligne, c'était l'occasion où jamais. Elle n'allait pas fouiller, seulement se convaincre qu'il l'avait bien oubliée. Liza ne résista pas à l'envie de jeter un œil au contenu du tiroir, juste pour vérifier son intuition.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de s'approcher de très près pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait bel et bien des lettres d'une amoureuse enflammée. Elle avait parfaitement reconnu son écriture.

* * *

_Pourquoi, oui pourquoi mes histoires ne vont-elles jamais dans la direction voulue ?  
J'ai l'air un peu pathétique là, non ? Pas grave... On va dire que c'est à peu près ce que je voulais... Ah, euh, j'ai pas bien relu parce que je voulais vite mettre en ligne, alors il est très possible que ce soit plein de fautes de frappe ou autres, pardon._

_Et pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, non ils ne vont pas coucher ensemble maintenant. Normalement. Sauf si je peux pas m'en empêcher. Ou que tout le monde insiste parce qu'honnêtement, je suis encore plus frustrée qu'eux de ne pas pouvoir les mettre ensemble. Je suis atteinte, je sais. Et depuis le temps, vous aussi... _


	19. Hypocrisie

**Chapitre 19 Hypocrisie **

Quand Roy raccrocha, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer lourdement. Même s'il détestait la paperasse, pour une fois, il aurait été plus que volontaire pour faire sa part si ça lui évitait de rester chez lui, seul avec son pire démon. Encore qu'elle était tout sauf démoniaque. Angélique plutôt. Mais terriblement tentante.

Il commença à se taper le front contre le mur pour se sortir ses mauvaises pensées de la tête mais fut interrompu par celle-là même qui le hantait.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, monsieur ? »

Une fois qu'elle eut confirmation que les seules lettres présentes dans sa chambre était bien celles qu'elle lui avait écrites presque cinq ans plus tôt, elle préféra sortir de la pièce avant de prendre une mauvaise décision. Ce coup de téléphone leur avait permis de retrouver leurs esprits, elle ne devait surtout pas rester dans sa chambre si elle voulait avoir une chance de ne pas succomber.

De ce qu'elle entendait de la conversation de son supérieur, il discutait avec Havoc à propos de l'affaire. Elle allait donc sûrement devoir retourner au bureau pour s'occuper de la partie administrative et donc quitter cet appartement et surtout son occupant pour lequel elle nourrissait des projets peu convenables.

En le voyant aussi désespéré, elle ne put que s'inquiéter d'un éventuel problème, n'imaginant pas qu'il éprouvait exactement le même dilemme qu'elle, et qu'en plus, il savait que l'option d'échappatoire n'était pas valide. Il se retourna vers elle, et sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Comme allait-il pouvoir se retenir ?

Comme il ne répondait pas à sa question, elle proposa, pleine d'espoir : « Je devrais peut-être retourner au QG, histoire de vérifier que tout est en ordre… »

Une petite part d'elle voulait qu'il refuse. Mais elle devait tenir sa place et s'assurer que le reste de l'équipe faisait son travail correctement. En plus, c'était une merveilleuse excuse pour partir sans avoir l'air de fuir. Mais Roy répondit vivement par la négative, sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait.

Il se ravisa devant son air étonné et reprit : « Je veux dire… non, il n'y a pas de problème, et vous n'avez pas à retourner travailler. Havoc s'est chargé de tout. Les papiers de transferts des prisonniers ne seront pas sur mon bureau avant demain. En plus, vous êtes blessée, vous devriez surtout vous reposer. »

Il parlait vite, bien plus vite que d'habitude et il évitait soigneusement de la regarder. Liza fut à la fois déçue et soulagée. Son excuse pour partir n'était plus valable et elle n'avait plus rien pour se raccrocher. Pourtant, sa réaction quand elle avait parlé de s'en aller montrait qu'il n'avait pas plus envie qu'elle de la voir rentrer. Ils souhaitaient donc tous les deux que les choses se passent ainsi. Prenant une grande inspiration, Liza s'approcha de son supérieur. Elle devait être sûre avant de faire quelque chose d'irréparable. Encore une fois. Prenant un air légèrement blasée elle annonça d'un ton détaché:

« Vous savez, je ne suis pas invalide, c'est seulement une coupure au bras. J'ai connu pire ! »

Roy se tassa un peu plus contre le mur et donnait l'impression de rétrécir. « Je sais… » Effectivement, il était parfaitement conscient de combien elle avait dû souffrir dans sa vie, et en partie par sa faute. Mais Liza ne tint pas compte de sa réaction et poursuivit son raisonnement.

« Je ferai quand même mieux de repasser. Havoc est assez négligeant et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il… »

Roy s'emporta devant sa pitoyable tentative pour trouver une échappatoire. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de la laisser filer à si bon compte et, ne la laissant pas finir, il répliqua : « Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire un peu confiance aux autres de temps en temps ? Si je vous dis que ça va, c'est que ça va ! »

Liza eut un mouvement de recul et cligna plusieurs de yeux pour être sûre de ce qu'elle voyait. Elle était stupéfaite par la réaction de son supérieur. Il semblait littéralement bouillir de rage. Puis d'un coup, elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et prit la mouche à son tour.

« Comment ça, je ne fais pas confiance aux autres ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ? Et je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez au juste ? »

« Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle ! Vous êtes incapable de déléguée, vous repassez systématiquement derrière tout le monde et vous ne relâchez jamais la pression. »

Roy se rendait bien compte qu'il dérapait, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il ne supportait plus d'avoir une relation purement professionnelle avec elle et il était très clairement en train de le lui reprocher, même s'il ne choisissait certainement pas la meilleure approche. Toutes ses frustrations de ne pas pouvoir être avec elle ressortir et d'un coup, lui faisant dire bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû.

Liza voulut répondre mais elle se ravisa. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en lui, alors qu'elle acceptait tout, simplement parce qu'elle avait foi en lui et en son but ? Elle sacrifiait tout, y comprit son propre bonheur simplement pour être sûre qu'il reste irréprochable et il était incapable de le comprendre. C'en était trop. Et dire qu'elle avait failli toute remettre en cause pour une envie aussi primaire dictée par sa libido ! Il ne méritait certainement l'affection qu'elle éprouvait encore pour lui.

Sans même lui répondre ou le saluer, elle quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte. Elle n'avait même pas récupéré son arme ni sa veste, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Elle était tellement furieuse qu'elle ne sentait pas le froid.

Les jours suivants, la tension dans le bureau était palpable. Personne n'osait poser de questions, mais tout le monde voyait bien qu'il y avait un problème. Liza s'absentait aussi souvent que possible, prétextant que les examens approchaient pour passer tout son temps à l'académie et quand elle était là, elle évitait soigneusement d'adresser la parole à son supérieur. Elle faisait son travail comme à l'accoutumée, vérifiait aussi celui des autres, mais refusait d'ouvrir la bouche en présence de l'alchimiste. Le seul endroit où elle se détendait vraiment et où elle pouvait évacuer ses frustrations était le stand de tir où elle retrouvait celle qui allait prendre sa place d'enseignante, Elaine Coening, celle-là même qui l'avait initiée au maniement des armes lors de son entrée à l'école militaires.

Mais au bout d'une semaine, la situation devint relativement pénible. Toute l'équipe se plaignaient de l'ambiance générale et dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, Havoc, Breda et Falman quittaient les lieux. Fuery était le seul épargné par la tempête qui couvaient puisqu'il n'était pas directement dans les locaux avec eux. Mis à part les échanges obligatoires concernant le travail, supérieur et subordonnée ne s'adressaient pas la parole. Et Roy commençait à se lasser. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Il savait qu'il en avait trop dit ce soir-là, mais elle ne pouvait continuer à lui en vouloir éternellement.

C'était le deuxième soir de suite qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux pour travailler et il ne tenait plus. Déjà qu'il détestait la paperasse, si en plus il devait le faire dans le silence total et absolu parce que son sous-lieutenant refusait la moindre forme de communication, il allait craquer. Quand elle se leva pour rejoindre le local des archives, il décida de la suivre. Il devait lui parler, s'excuser s'il le fallait, mais il ne supportait plus de la voir ainsi.

Liza classa ses dossiers et commença à fouiller dans les rayons à la recherches de documents précis quand elle sentit une présence dans son n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir, lui indiquant clairement de qui il s'agissait.

Elle soupira lourdement et continua ses recherches sans un mot, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Le fait qu'il soit si près d'elle la chamboulait entièrement. Elle détestait l'effet qu'il avait sur elle en permanence, même quand elle était fâchée contre lui, ou qu'elle essayait de rester professionnelle. Elle devait l'éloigner pour garder les idées claires, et éviter de faire une bêtise. Sans réfléchir elle se retourna, prête à lui demander ce qu'il voulait, mais en voyant son air penaud, toute sa colère s'envola.

Il bredouilla des paroles incompréhensibles et Liza le vit même rougir. Devant son regard interrogateur, Roy se reprit et réussit à se reprendre. Rassemblant son courage il finit par lui dire : « Ecoutez, Hawkeye, on ne peut pas continuer de cette façon, ça devient intenable. Je suis désolé si je vous ai blessée, ce n'était pas mon but. »

Liza soupira plus doucement, visiblement gênée elle aussi. Elle n'aimait pas rester en froid avec lui et ne pas pouvoir lui parler. Même s'il avait clairement dépassé les bornes avec ses remarques, elles avaient été faites dans un contexte particulièrement délicat. Et au moins, il se décidait à s'excuser. Elle esquissa un sourire et, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, finit par murmurer : « Vous êtes un crétin, mais depuis le temps, je devrais le savoir et ne plus y accorder autant d'importance ! »

Roy se rembrunit un peu à sa remarque et voulut protester, mais il se ravisa. Elle commençait seulement à lui pardonner, ce n'était pas la peine de la vexer à nouveau.

« J'apprécie sincèrement tous les efforts que vous faites, vous savez, c'est juste que je trouve que, parfois, vous en faites un peu trop et je... »

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sans se dévoiler complètement. Il était touché par son dévouement, mais une part de lui détestait le fait que ce ne soit que professionnel. Et l'autre soir, elle n'avait cherché qu'un prétexte pour s'enfuir, et il ne le supportait pas.

« Vous êtes partie si vite que vous avez oublié votre veste... A croire que vous aviez peur de moi... » Il baissait les yeux pour ne pas voir son expression en disant cela, et il fut surpris de sentir sa main sur son front lui écarter ses mèches rebelles.

« Ou j'avais peur de ce que moi je risquais de faire. » Son ton était à nouveau calme et posé, comme il aimait l'entendre. Il redressa la tête pour la regarder en face et vit qu'elle éprouvait exactement la même chose que lui. De l'envie, du désir, de la déception et de la peur. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord, ils avaient essayé de garder leurs distances, mais pourtant, ils se retrouvaient régulièrement dans une situation qui les rapprochaient inexorablement. Et ils en avaient besoin.

Sans un mot de plus, Roy prit l'initiative. Il verrouilla la porte derrière lui et attira Liza contre lui. Elle commença à protester, lui rappelant qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'avoir de liaison mais l'alchimiste ne l'écoutait pas. Il lui mordillait la peau du cou et promenait ses mains dans son dos. Il lui glissa simplement à l'oreille : « Quand je disais que la situation était intenable, je parlais du silence entre nous, mais pas seulement... » avant de l'embrasser pour de bon.

Il était prêt à lui faire l'amour sur place, sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit, mais il s'arrêta en la sentant reculer quand sa main passa sur son bras. Il réalisa ce qu'il faisait et se ressaisit. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, et pour cela, il devait se montrer prudent.

« Comment va cette blessure ? » Sa voix montrait son inquiétude et Liza rougit. Elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper elle-même de sa plaie à cause de son emplacement sur l'épaule et elle ne pouvait pas non plus demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit sans révéler son secret. Par conséquent, elle n'avait touché à rien, se contentant de refaire un mauvais bandage quand le premier était devenu trop sale.

Roy lut la culpabilité sur son visage et soupira. Il n'en revenait pas de sa négligence, mais évita de commenter. A la place il ordonna simplement : « Chez moi, ce soir. Maintenant, finissons au plus vite cette paperasse. »

Liza acquiesça, les joues en feu et repartit vers le bureau sans rien ajouter. Elle n'en revenait de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait été à deux doigts de coucher avec son supérieur, mais en plus, elle avait failli le faire dans les locaux de l'armée, pendant ses heures de service, et dans une pièce où n'importe qui pouvait les surprendre. Elle comprit alors que le problème ne se résoudrait pas tout seul et qu'elle allait devoir faire une légère entorse à ses résolutions.

Une fois leurs dossiers terminés, Liza raccompagna son supérieur en voiture, comme d'habitude et elle le suivit chez lui pour récupérer ses affaires et soigner son bras. Assise sur le lit de l'alchimiste, Liza attendit qu'il revienne avec des compresses et de quoi désinfecter la plaie pour défaire sa chemise. Cette fois elle ne portait rien en dessous, et rougit un peu sous le regard de son supérieur. Elle gardait bien le vêtement plié contre sa poitrine pour se couvrir un peu, mais le mal était fait. La tension entre eux revenait inlassablement et ils devaient tous les deux utiliser toute leur volonté pour ne pas céder.

Un fois le pansement changé, elle décida de se jeter à l'eau et demanda simplement à Roy si elle devait se rhabiller. Celui-ci la dévisagea, perplexe. Il prenait sur lui de ne pas lui sauter dessus et maintenant, elle suggérait qu'elle reste ainsi. C'était de la provocation ! Il voulut le lui faire remarquer, mais ne trouvait pas les mots. Liza hésita. D'un coup, il n'avait plus l'air si intéressé.

Pourtant, elle était sûre qu'elle lui plaisait aussi, donc le problème n'était pas là. Devant son air ahuri, elle réalisa qu'il n'avait du comprendre ce qu'elle attendait de lui et elle décida d'être plus claire.

« Roy, je ne te demande rien de compliquer. Pour résumer simplement, Elaine m'a clairement dit que je me transformais en vieille fille aigrie et qu'il fallait que je me soigne. Alors je pourrai trouver quelqu'un d'autre, mais puisque tu es là et que je sais de quoi tu es capable, ça me paraissait être une bonne solution... » Son argument pour justifier sa proposition n'était pas terrible, mais son amie lui avait réellement conseillé de se trouver un compagnon pour la nuit suite à plusieurs remarques acerbes de la tireuse. Elle se contentait d'utiliser cette idée à son avantage.

Roy la regarda sans y croire. « Tu veux dire que tu veux... » Il n'en revenait pas. Quelques heures plus tôt, quand ils étaient seuls dans le local, elle lui avait clairement dit non, et maintenant, elle réclamait. Quelque chose devait lui échapper.

Liza soupira et répondit sans le regarder, les joues légèrement rougies : « Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais sortir avec toi, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète ! En plus, toute liaison entre officiers d'un même commandement est formellement interdit. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de m'aider à évacuer le stress de cette horrible journée... » Puis se tournant vers son supérieur elle demanda froidement : « Alors? Je peux compter sur ton aide ou il faut que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre ? Parce que ça fait trois semaines que ma logeuse attend une occasion pour me présenter je ne sais quel abruti... »

A l'idée qu'elle puisse faire une telle proposition à qui que ce soit d'autre, Roy sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce qu'elle lui demandait était bien sûr surprenant, mais il était plus que volontaire pour cette mission. C'était d'une hypocrisie infinie de présentée les choses sous cette forme, mais d'un autre coté, son histoire tenait la route. Elle avait eu une dure journée, et même une dure semaine, alors il était normal qu'elle demande un peu d'attention.

Roy et Liza étaient parfaitement conscients de la situation. Ils ne couchaient pas ensemble. Enfin techniquement si, mais c'était dû à un simple concours de circonstances. Il avait une soirée de libre, aucun rendez-vous, et il n'allait pas sortir exprès à la recherche d'un peu de compagnie avec son assistante blessée dans sa chambre. Et Liza n'avait pas le droit de rentrer chez elle, sous peine de se faire harceler par sa propriétaire qui voulait la marier avec le premier venu. Si elle restait chez son supérieur c'était uniquement pour éviter un autre rendez-vous arrangé avec le fils du boucher, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Une chose en entraînant une autre, ils étaient bien tous les deux, dans le même lit. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. D'ailleurs Roy n'était pas plus doux avec elle qu'avec les autres. Simplement, il était sobre et pouvait s'appliquer un peu plus à ce qu'il faisait. Et comme son épaule était bandée, il devait être particulièrement attentif à ses gestes pour ne pas la faire souffrir. Il l'embrassait et la caressait, comme n'importe qui d'autre. Seulement, comme il la connaissait, il pouvait insister un peu plus sur ces points particulièrement sensibles qu'il avait découverts avec le temps. Et peut-être en chercher d'autres, mais c'était uniquement à des fins scientifiques.

Si sa langue se promenait de son genou sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle avait des jambes superbes, et les soupirs satisfaits qui en résultaient n'étaient qu'un pur hasard. Il ne chercha pas à retenir, ni à insister sur les zones sensibles, pas plus qu'avec une maîtresse d'une nuit. Sauf qu'il ne se fatiguait pas autant avec une fille d'un soir, mais là n'était pas la question. Après tout, il devait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas aussi fainéant et fumiste qu'elle l'insinuait si souvent. Et même si elle parlait de son attitude au bureau, il n'allait pas se laisser accuser sans réagir.

De son coté, Liza aussi avait toutes les justifications possibles. Elle était seulement venue chez lui pour récupérer ses affaires et faire changer son pansement. Et si elle était dans son lit à subir ses assauts, c'était uniquement par compensation et sur les conseils d'une amie. Le sexe était un très bon moyen de se détendre, et avec ses journées de travail surchargée, elle avait bien le droit à un petit moment pour elle. Et elle n'avait pas été avec un homme depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle avait bien besoin d'une piqûre de rappel. Histoire d'être sûre que son corps fonctionnait normalement. Qu'elle savait encore faire.

Et il se trouvait que son supérieur était un amant consciencieux, donc elle ne faisait que saisir une opportunité. Le sexe était un des rares domaines où il s'appliquait réellement et où elle pouvait le laisser faire son être obligée de repasser derrière. En plus, avec tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui au quotidien, il était normal qu'il se démène un peu pour elle à l'occasion. Ses arguments sonnaient faux, même pour elle, mais elle les oublia rapidement grâce à l'application que Roy mettait à l'empêcher de réfléchir. Après tout, il n'y avait aucun mal à se tenir compagnie quelques heures, puisque chacun y trouvait son compte. Sauf qu'une fois l'euphorie du moment passée, il fallait voir la réalité en face, une fois de plus.

Liza restait allongée sur Roy sans un mot. Lovée sur son ventre, la tête nichée dans son cou, elle respirait calmement, récupérant doucement ses esprits. Elle le sentait s'endormir et comprit qu'elle devait rentrer. Elle n'avait déjà pas le droit d'être dans son lit pour une escapade mais pour toute la nuit, c'était carrément impossible. Si jamais quelqu'un découvrait qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, et surtout où elle était, les conséquences seraient désastreuses.

Sans un bruit, elle se faufila hors des draps et commença à se rhabiller. Elle éprouvait un certain remord à partir ainsi, mais d'un autre coté, c'était de loin la solution la plus facile. Elle n'aurait pas la force de le quitter s'il lui demandait de rester. Déjà là, elle utilisait toute sa volonté pour ne pas retourner se blottir contre lui, profiter de sa chaleur et de la douceur de sa peau. Alors s'il faisait un geste pour la garder près de lui, elle était perdue.

Heureusement, Roy savait parfaitement ce qu'il en était. Même s'il détestait la voir partir si tôt, il ne fit rien pour la retenir et se contenta de la raccompagner à la porte avec un sourire en coin, lui rappelant qu'il serait toujours près à l'aider si le même problème venait à se reproduire. Liza lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa brièvement avant de partir, non sans l'avoir traité de crétin une fois de plus.

Ainsi, ils prirent l'habitude de se retrouver de temps à autre, quand la pression devenait trop forte. C'était généralement Liza qui initiait la chose. Elle parlait de son stress qu'elle n'arrivait plus à évacuer ou simplement de la journée affreuse qu'elle venait de passer et il comprenait parfaitement le message.

Exceptionnellement, Roy prenait les choses en main. Mais c'était moins organisé. Et c'était presque systématiquement au bureau. Plusieurs fois, ils s'étaient ainsi retrouvés dans une position compromettante, dans le local des archives bien sûr, mais aussi dans un des lits de la salle de repos après une garde, ou simplement, directement sur le bureau au cours d'une soirée particulièrement pénible à préparer une mission. Quelques fois aussi, il l'avait entrainée chez lui, mais il évitait autant que possible de se laisser aller. Par contre, il était incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

Leur situation semblait enfin trouver un équilibre. Ils n'étaient pas amants, puisque chacun de leur coté, ils continuaient à sortir et à vivre leur vie, seulement, ils couchaient ensemble de temps en temps pour se détendre. Et ce n'était pas si souvent que ça. Pourtant, ce fut suffisant à Liza pour réaliser qu'elle avait bien eu raison d'accorder sa confiance à cet homme arrogant et prétentieux.

Il trompait tout le monde avec ses airs arrivistes et débonnaires, mais il sincère et son but, bien que certainement utopiste, passait avant tout le reste. Elle avait compris en jetant un œil aux documents dans son bureau qu'il recueillait des informations sur tous les hauts-gradés de la région, grâce aux jeunes filles qu'il retrouvait. Elle savait recouper les éléments qu'elle avait en face d'elle, et entre les lettres qui traînaient dans son appartement, ou qu'il recevait au bureau, et celles qu'il gardait précieusement dans sa chambre, il y avait une immense différence. La même que l'on retrouvait dans le choix des ouvrages, ou des photos.

Tout ce qui était dans le salon était professionnel et lié d'une façon ou d'une autre à son objectif. Dans sa chambre, il n'y avait que Roy, celui qu'elle avait rencontré des années plus tôt dans la cuisine de son père, et dont elle était tombée amoureuse. La seule chose qui la dépassait était le pourquoi de ses mystères. Il aurait pu lui dire que tous ses rendez-vous n'étaient que des prétextes, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Par conséquent, elle ne lui dirait pas non plus avoir découvert son secret. En plus, le connaissant, ce n'était sans doute pas aussi simple. C'était un expert dans l'art de la dissimulation, et s'il ne l'avait pas mise au courant de ses affaires, c'était certainement pour une bonne raison, même si pour le moment, elle lui échappait. Alors elle laissa couler en se rappelant que tout cela ne la regardait pas, puisqu'il n'y avait rien entre eux.

Les problèmes commencèrent à arriver quand Roy apprit de Hughes que le recrutement des alchimistes devenait plus important et qu'il lui fallut partir de plus en plus souvent en voyage avec son assistante pour chercher de nouveaux talents. Une fois seuls tous les deux, il devenait plus difficile de faire comme si leurs petites aventures étaient exceptionnelles.

* * *

_Attention, ça va être long mon verbiage !  
Alors déjà, j'ai souffert pour accoucher de ce chapitre et je l'ai réécris un million de fois pour essayer d'être cohérente. Maintenant, je ne suis pas si c'est vraiment réussi, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Mes grandes interrogations du moment sont :  
- Est-ce que Liza n'est pas un peu une fille facile ? (comme toutes mes héroïne d'ailleurs) parce que je ne sais pas si une fille couche aussi facilement, même si elle est amoureuse. Je suis même à peu près sûre du contraire vu ce qu'on me raconte. Pourtant, je vois pas où est le problème... Enfin, c'est un autre débat que je vais vous épargner pour aujourd'hui.  
- Est-ce qu'elle découvre la vraie nature de Roy ? j'ai décidé que oui, mais je ne suis sûre de rien. Simplement, ça explique beaucoup de choses pour moi.  
- Mon idée de départ était-elle bonne ? Je veux dire est-ce qu'il est crédible en fin de compte qu'ils soient amants de façon régulière sans admettre leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre ? Et si oui, comment font-ils pour ne pas en souffrir ? Ah oui, l'idée était justement qu'ils en souffraient... Mais alors pourquoi n'ont-ils pas l'air plus frustrés que ça dans le manga ? Peut-être justement parce qu'ils couchent ensemble... Argh ! J'en sais rien !  
En fait, toutes mes questions se résumeraient ainsi : peut-on réellement faire passer son travail avant ses sentiments ? Je sais que leur idéal est noble et que c'est leur raison de vivre, mais dans ce cas, toute mon histoire est bancale. Roy ne peut pas à la fois poursuivre son rêve et se laisser aller à aimer Liza... Je m'étais toujours dit qu'il ne faisait que lui donner ce qu'elle demandait, mais ce n'est pas le genre de fille qui demande... donc je suis un peu perdue... En gros, je me suis grave pris la tête cette semaine pour comprendre comment ils pouvaient s'en sortir. Et je n'ai trouvé que le mensonge et l'hypocrisie. Ils refusent de voir la réalité en face. Ils se sont mis d'accord pour faire passer le travail d'abord, donc ils ne peuvent pas avoir de liaison et donc à chaque fois qu'ils couchent ensemble, ils se trouvent des excuses... _

_Bon et sinon, le prochain chapitre, je vais enfin pouvoir introduire Edward ! Il était temps ! Ca va pouvoir avancer un peu et je pense que ça ira mieux maintenant que j'aurai un support réel. Et comme leur méthode pour justifier leurs actes est foireuse, il va falloir instaurer des règles... En fait, il y a trop de choses que je veux raconter dans cette histoire... Il faut aussi que je parle de la rencontre entre Olivia Armstrong et Liza, lors de l'entrainement dans le nord..._

_Ah et pour finir, j'ai une dernière question : Liza a-t-elle eu d'autres amants que Roy ? Avis, suggestions, remarques, commentaires, propositions, je prends tout ! Dans mon idée du début, j'aurai dit oui, mais maintenant, j'ai des doutes. Je crois possible qu'elle rencontre un autre homme, mais pas qu'elle aille jusque là. Tatouage oblige..._

_Allez j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes états d'âme ! Merci à tous de m'avoir lue, et pardon pour ces élucubrations inutiles..._


	20. Les frères Elric

**Chapitre 20 Les frères Elric **

Depuis la fin de la guerre, l'armée cherchait de nouveaux alchimistes. Leur force au combat était bien au-dessus de n'importe quel autre soldat et leurs recherches étaient toujours très utiles pour faire progresser la nation. Le problème était que les vrais alchimistes talentueux ne couraient pas les rues et que suite aux massacres d'Ishbal, nombreux refusaient de poursuivre une carrière militaire. Certes, le statut d'alchimiste d'état offrait de nombreux avantages et une paie attractive, mais ce n'était pas toujours suffisant pour convaincre, en particulier pour les gens qui avaient connu la guerre.

Toutes les forces militaires furent donc mises à contributions pour trouver de nouvelles recrues et le quartier général de l'Est ne fit pas exception. Roy était déjà au courant de la campagne menée par le gouvernement quand le général Grumman lui parla de cette nouvelle mission. Puisqu'il était le seul alchimiste de la caserne, c'était à lui que revenait le privilège de trouver des candidats potentiels. Le général avait toute confiance en son officier pour mener à bien les recherches et il le déchargea même d'une partie de son travail administratif au profit de l'étude des différents dossiers qu'il recevait.

C'était toujours de la paperasse, mais Roy apprécia tout de même l'attention. Comme Hughes le lui avait fait remarquer à la fin de la guerre, ceux qui proposaient des candidats intéressants étaient toujours récompensés d'une façon ou d'une autre. S'il trouvait des alchimistes talentueux, ce serait très bon pour sa carrière. Il avait déjà accumulé les bons points grâce aux différentes missions que Grumman lui donnait et il avait plus que fait ses preuves en tant que chef d'équipe. Le général lui laissait bien souvent carte blanche pour gérer les problèmes et le nom de Mustang était connu dans toute la région pour ses méthodes peu orthodoxes mais toujours efficaces.

Roy et ses hommes avaient démantelé de nombreux trafics, arrêté divers mafieux locaux et redoré le blason de l'armée auprès de la population grâce à leurs exploits. Le sourire charmeur de l'alchimiste avait certainement aidé aussi, mais Grumman évitait d'en faire état lors des commissions avec les hauts-gradés. Il gardait pour lui les escapades du lieutenant-colonel et se contentait de le taquiner à l'occasion pour savoir quand il déciderait à se marier. Plusieurs fois, il lui avait parlé de sa petite-fille avec laquelle il formerait un très beau couple, mais l'alchimiste évitait systématiquement de lui répondre.

Ayant appris par son ami des renseignements qui était la personne en question, il ne pouvait se permettre d'accepter, mais il n'arrivait pas non plus à refuser. Il suspectait d'ailleurs le général d'être parfaitement au courant de sa relation avec sa subordonnée, mais jamais aucun des deux n'en parlait directement. De toute façon, Roy n'abordait jamais le sujet de Liza. S'il devait mentionner son assistante, il s'y référait sous le nom d'Hawkeye, mais ne se risquait jamais au moindre commentaire qui ne soit pas entièrement professionnel.

Alors qu'il lui arrivait de complimenter une secrétaire ou d'admirer une des filles des archives, le sous-lieutenant n'avait jamais un début de remarque sur le physique ou la vie privée de son assistante. Il était même plus attentif vis-à-vis de ses hommes, puisqu'il taquinait souvent Breda sur son poids ou Havoc sur sa mauvaise mine après une nouvelle rupture. L'attitude réservée de l'alchimiste par rapport à la tireuse était toujours mise sur la nature froide et distante de la jeune femme, mais le général n'était pas dupe.

Pourtant, lui non plus n'abordait pas la question de façon directe. Il savait de sources sûres que Mustang n'était pas un vrai coureur, mais il gardait le secret. Il utilisait les mêmes réseaux d'information que lui, et lui avait même appris quelques ficelles en le mettant lui-même en relation avec les anciennes employées de madame Chris, retirées de la profession mais qui pouvaient toujours être utiles. Il avait appris par la tenancière du bar que Roy refusait toujours les propositions des filles et à part quelques escapades avec l'une ou l'autre de ses conquêtes temporaires quelques années plus tôt, il était chaste.

Mis à part Elizabeth dont il était amoureux depuis son plus jeune âge et avec laquelle il semblait enfin avoir réussi à renouer. L'alchimiste n'avait jamais expliqué à sa confidente la relation exacte qu'il avait avec sa mystérieuse prétendante, mais le jour où elle madame Chris avait vu débouler l'assistante du lieutenant-colonel parce que ses hommes avaient trop bu pour le raccompagner et que lui-même était trop saoul pour rentrer seul, elle avait compris. Roy pouvait geindre régulièrement sur la froideur de sa subordonnée et l'accuser de l'obliger à travailler jusqu'à des heures indues, la tenancière voyait clair dans son jeu. Roy savait tromper son monde, mais à la façon dont il avait regardé Liza, malgré l'alcool, était plus éloquente que n'importe quelle déclaration.

Pour cela, madame Chris était la première à démentir toutes les rumeurs qui auraient pu courir sur l'alchimiste et sa subordonnée, surtout maintenant qu'ils voyageaient souvent ensemble, seuls. Les hommes ne posaient pas de problème, ils ne voyaient pas ces choses-là. Hawkeye était considérée comme un iceberg imprenable donc aucun, en particulier pour les militaires qui la connaissaient, ne pouvait sérieusement envisager une aventure entre elle et son supérieur. Et lui était un coureur invétéré qui ne se donnerait pas du mal pour celle-ci alors qu'il pouvait avoir toutes les autres.

Par contre, avec les femmes, le problème était différent. Certaines, même parmi ses filles prenaient très mal d'être rejetées et certaines commencèrent à poser des questions. Madame Chris ressortit donc assez facilement le personnage d'Elizabeth, qu'elle présentait comme une de ses fidèles amies et qui était la seule à avoir le cœur de Roy. Ainsi toutes ses conquêtes et en particulier celles qui l'aidaient à obtenir des informations, savaient qu'il était pris et que s'il leur refusait leurs faveurs, c'était à cause d'une autre.

-oOo-

Roy passa plusieurs semaines à étudier les différents dossiers confiés par le général Grumman. Il était déjà allé à New Optain, à Lior et même jusqu'à Youswell, mais aucun des alchimistes qu'il avait rencontrés n'était vraiment talentueux. Au milieu des piles courriers, il tomba sur une lettre qui retint son attention. Un certain Edward Elric demandait des informations à propos de Von Hoenheim. Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose, et le lieutenant-colonel entama des recherches pour trouver de qui il s'agissait.

Falman lui confirma rapidement son intuition, Von Hoenheim était un alchimiste de renom, mais il n'avait jamais accepté de travailler pour l'armée. Par contre, il était surpris d'apprendre qu'il avait une famille, puisque aucun mariage n'avait été enregistré. Quand Roy voulut chercher l'acte de naissance de ce Edward Elric, il ne trouva rien. Les archives ne semblaient absolument pas le connaître. Sa curiosité piquée, l'alchimiste décida de se rendre directement chez les frères Elric pour élucider ce mystère. La lettre datait de plusieurs mois quand Roy l'avait enfin eue entre les mains et le temps qu'il fasse ses recherches, il avait encore perdu de nombreuses semaines.

S'il était réellement tombé sur la famille de Von Hoenheim, il allait sûrement rencontrer des gens très doués. Sauf qu'il devait se dépêcher pour que personne ne les débauche avant lui. Le QG de l'est n'étant certainement pas la seule à recevoir des propositions de la part des alchimistes et vu le faible niveau de tous ceux qu'il avait rencontrés, il était convaincu qu'il n'était pas le premier sur la liste de diffusion du courrier. Certains hauts-gradés dans d'autres casernes devaient garder pour eux les éléments les plus prometteurs.

Organisant son emploi du temps, Roy se débloqua une semaine pour se rendre à Risembool. Comme à chaque fois, il partit avec son assistante, laissant ses hommes gérer les affaires courantes. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement les longs voyages en train, qui lui rappelaient invariablement de mauvais souvenirs, mais il appréciait de passer du temps seul avec son assistante. Ils pouvaient se parler librement sans craindre d'être entendus par des oreilles indiscrètes. Non pas qu'ils abordent des sujets honteux, ni même personnels, mais c'était une occasion unique de discuter librement avec elle des différentes missions qu'ils avaient en cours. Il aimait avoir son opinion sur les décisions qu'il prenait mais n'avait que rarement l'opportunité de lui demander son avis.

Elle seule semblait capable de l'apaiser et dès qu'il débattait avec elle, son esprit fonctionnait plus vite. Toutes les situations s'éclairaient et il trouvait des solutions simplement en abordant un problème avec elle. En plus, elle avait toujours le chic pour le provoquer, stimulant son intellect par ses remarques pertinentes et moqueuses et il adorait converser avec elle. Ensemble, dans le train, ils tissaient réellement les liens de leur relation, sans s'en rendre compte. Ils s'inventaient naturellement des codes pour parler des autres militaires, ou simplement des personnes importantes qui gravitaient autour d'eux.

Roy était toujours ébahi par la vivacité et l'imagination de la tireuse. Il connaissait son esprit d'analyse et de synthèse, mais appréciait également sa capacité à écouter et à être attentive. Aucun détail ne lui échappait, et même si elle n'avait pas la mémoire incroyable de Falman ou l'argumentaire logique de Breda, elle était très douée pour observer les autres et deviner ce qu'ils ne disaient pas. Définitivement le silence était son élément. Elle comprenait les autres par tout ce qu'ils ne disaient pas. C'était à la fois impressionnant, mais aussi extrêmement embarrassant pour l'alchimiste.

Lui qui passait son temps à dissimuler ou à détourner la vérité, il se sentait immanquablement mis à nu face à elle et son regard de faucon. Pourtant, il avait confiance en elle et était même rassuré qu'elle le connaisse si bien. De cette façon, il n'avait pas à lui avouer ce qui le terrifiait, il n'avait pas à choisir les bons mots pour lui parler de ce qu'il faisait dans le dos de tous, elle devinait, sentait, ou simplement comprenait. Et cette fois encore ne fut pas différente. Quand il fit le tour de la maison, visiblement paniqué et choqué par l'énorme cercle qui couvrait le sol et le sang qui s'étalait sur les murs, Roy n'eut pas à expliquer le problème. Liza ne dégaina même pas son revolver, ce n'était pas la peine, il n'y avait pas de danger. En tout cas pas de cette nature.

Elle le suivit sans discuter vers la maison que le paysan leur indiqua et ne lui posa aucune question. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle voyait bien que son supérieur était contrarié, mais surtout il avait peur. Pas pour lui, mais pour ce que le spectacle impliquait. Même si elle n'avait aucune connaissance en alchimie, Liza avait une petite idée de ce qui dérangeait tellement le lieutenant-colonel. Il n'était même plus en colère, c'était au-delà. La seule fois où elle l'avait vu ainsi, c'était à Ishbal, quand ils avaient parlé de l'alchimie et de son rôle. Manifestement, cette science avait encore été mal utilisée et avait causé de nombreuses souffrances.

Elle observa Roy se précipita sur ce gamin, assis dans son fauteuil, mutilé, les yeux vides et elle retint un frisson. Elle avait déjà vu des enfants blessés, elle avait même parfois été la responsable de leur état, mais il y avait chez ce garçon quelque chose de terrifiant. Il n'était pas une victime de la guerre ou des autres. Il transpirait de culpabilité. Quand l'armure derrière lui se mit à parler, implorant Roy de laisser son frère, Liza eut un mouvement de recul. Immédiatement, le lieutenant-colonel la fit sortir. Il voulait la protéger, ne pas lui infliger ce spectacle de souffrance supplémentaire. Elle avait vu assez de misère pour plusieurs vie.

D'un coté, Liza se sentait blessée qu'il ne veuille pas d'elle à cet instant, mais d'un autre, elle était soulagée et reconnaissante. Il allait certainement dire des choses compromettantes à ces deux enfants et en la faisant sortir, il lui épargnait la contrainte d'être témoin d'actions illégales.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était nerveuse, Liza nettoya son arme. La réaction de son supérieur l'avait mise mal à l'aise. Même si elle devinait facilement ce qu'il s'était passé, il semblait vraiment perturbé. Elle était tellement prise dans ses réflexions qu'elle ne vit pas approcher la petite fille. Son instinct fut le premier à sentir une présence et il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'elle ne mette la fillette en joue. C'était une petite d'une dizaine d'années avec de longs cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval, avec de grands yeux bleus voilés de tristesse.

Liza se sentit immédiatement proche de cette enfant. Elles partageaient la même souffrance, celle d'avoir perdu trop tôt des être chers, et il émanait d'elle la même solitude que celle que la tireuse avait ressentie toute sa vie. La fillette se présenta et lui offrit une tasse de thé avant de s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Winry Rockbell avait onze ans et vivait seule avec sa grand-mère depuis la mort de ses parents pendant la guerre. Alphonse et Edward Elric étaient un peu comme ses frères aussi. Ils vivaient avec elles depuis la mort de leur mère, mais ils étaient partis apprendre l'alchimie pendant plus d'un an et n'étaient revenus que quelques semaines plus tôt. Par conséquent, Winry craignait de les voir à nouveau repartir, surtout maintenant qu'Edward était blessé. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle devinait qu'ils avaient du commettre un crime monstrueux pour que l'armée se retrouve déjà là.

Liza tenta de la rassurer, en lui promettant de ne pas forcer ses amis à les suivre. D'un coup, Winry lui sourit et parut soulagée. Elle détourna alors la conversation et chercha à en apprendre un peu plus sur la tireuse. Elle était surprise de rencontrer une femme militaire, surtout aussi jeune. Liza lui expliqua alors qu'elle avait choisi cette carrière pour protéger un homme et son objectif. Sa décision avait été prise en toute connaissance de cause, mais elle ne regrettait de s'être engagée dans cette voie, puisque pour elle, celui qu'elle protégeait méritait tous les sacrifices.

Elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans les détailles, mais rassurer la fillette à coté d'elle. Même s'il lui était arrivé de tuer, ce n'était pas sans raison et elle n'était pas hantée par les morts qu'elle avait sur la conscience. Chaque vie qu'elle avait prise, elle l'avait fait pour en sauver une, qui valait plus que n'importe qu'elle autre. Si Roy atteignait son but, elle n'aurait pas à rougir ni à se sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. Et si par malheur il faiblissait dans sa volonté, elle était là pour le remotiver. Chaque nuit qu'ils ne passaient pas ensemble était une douloureuse piqûre de rappel de ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux mis de coté au profit de son objectif, et c'était d'autant plus pénible qu'ils couchaient ensemble à l'occasion, mais s'interdisaient de dormir ensemble. Bien sûr, elle ne parla pas de cet aspect là à Winry, mais d'une curieuse façon, la fillette semblait parfaitement comprendre le lien particulier qui unissait la tireuse à celui qu'elle protégeait.

Quand Roy ressortit du salon des Rockbell, il était un peu plus calme et affichait même un sourire confiant. Il salua brièvement Winry et attrapa le manteau que lui tendait son assistante. Une fois dehors, il ne lui expliqua pas ce que les enfants avaient fait pour se retrouver dans un état pareil, mais il semblait réellement impressionné, tout en étant attristé. Il lui dit simplement que les deux frères avaient étudié l'alchimie dans le sud pendant un an après le décès de leur mère presque deux ans plus tôt et qu'ils étaient plus que doués. Edward, l'aîné, n'avait que onze ans, mais il avait réussi un tour de force monumentale.

Liza n'en sut pas plus et elle se contenta de demander à son supérieur s'il pensait réellement les revoir un jour. De ce qu'elle avait vu des deux enfants, ils semblaient en piteux états et profondément affaiblis par le drame qu'ils venaient de vivre. Elle trouvait peu probablement qu'ils souhaitent un jour retoucher à l'alchimie. Roy la dévisagea un moment et lui répondit simplement avec son éternel sourire en coin : « Vous n'avez pas vu son regard. Il était animé d'une telle volonté et d'une rage de vivre que je serais vraiment surpris de ne pas rapidement avoir de ses nouvelles… »

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, et Liza comprit qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Mais comme ils n'étaient pas seuls, elle n'insista pas. Certaines choses devaient rester cachées ou attendre un peu avant d'être révélées. Elle était patiente et savait que dès qu'ils seraient tous les deux, il lui expliquerait le fin mot de cette histoire. Même s'il était calmé et partiellement rassuré, elle voyait à sa démarche et à la façon dont il se tenait, qu'il était toujours tendu. Le cercle de transmutation sur les murs du salon, le sang qui restait encore dans toute la pièce, et l'état dans lequel était ce gamin, tout ça l'avait énormément choqué. Il avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé et avait besoin de lui en parler, seulement il ne pouvait pas le faire n'importe où.

Sans surprise, Roy demanda à leur guide de les déposer à l'auberge où il réserva deux chambres, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas l'énergie de voyager de nuit. Il voulait se reposer et n'y arrivait jamais dans le train. C'était un mensonge plutôt mauvais mais Liza n'insista pas. Au contraire, elle le remercia d'être aussi prévoyant puisque elle-même avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et qu'elle ne pourrait l'avoir s'ils rentraient maintenant. Ils se séparèrent donc rapidement pour rejoindre leur chambre respective mais à peine Liza sortait-elle de la douche qu'elle trouva son supérieur installé sur son lit. Heureusement qu'elle avait de bon réflexe, parce que sentir une présence près d'elle alors qu'elle était vulnérable la rendait toujours prompte à tirer.

Roy lui sourit, penaud de se retrouver face à son revolver. Il n'avait pas voulu l'effrayer et était bien conscient qu'il dépassait une fois de plus les limites d'une relation normale entre supérieur et subordonnée. Mais il devait lui parler. Il avait besoin de se confier et de lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé à ces deux enfants. Liza s'installa dans un fauteuil en face de lui et l'écouta attentivement.

Les deux frères avaient perdu leur mère presque deux ans plus tôt et comme leur père n'était plus là et qu'ils connaissaient les bases de l'alchimie, ils avaient décidé de la ramener. La tireuse écarquilla un peu les yeux à la mention de cette expression, mais comprit parfaitement ce qu'elle impliquait. Roy était à la fois atterré par ce geste désespéré et admiratif par le talent dont ils avaient fait preuve. Ils n'avaient certes pas réussi complètement, mais ils étaient vivants. Enfin, Edward avait survécu, et Alphonse, existait toujours d'une certaine manière.

L'aîné était parvenu à sceller l'âme de son frère au sein d'une armure, ce qui relevait du véritable miracle. Ce gamin n'avait que onze ans, il avait étudié l'alchimie seul, puis pendant un an dans le sud avec une alchimiste confirmée et il était capable de choses que lui-même qui pratiquait depuis près de dix ans n'oserait même pas imaginer. Edward Elric était un des meilleurs alchimistes qu'il ait jamais rencontrés, mais ce n'était qu'un enfant. Il fallait le protéger. Si l'armée tombait par hasard sur lui et son frère, ils allaient servir de cobaye pour de nombreuses expériences et si par miracle ils en réchappaient, ce ne serait qu'au prix de souffrances inutiles.

La tristesse qui émanait de Roy à ce moment-là fit comprendre à Liza qu'elle ne savait pas tout sur ce qu'il avait dû faire avant leurs retrouvailles à Ishbal. Elle avait bien entendu les rumeurs sur le rôle des alchimistes, sur les tests qu'ils faisaient dans les prisons, mais elle avait toujours espéré qu'il avait été épargné d'une façon ou d'une autre. Visiblement, elle s'était trompée. Le voir ainsi la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle ressentait sa culpabilité et sa douleur et ne savait pas comment le soulager. Elle aurait beau lui dire qu'il n'avait rien de fait mal, qu'il obéissait aux ordres, ce n'était pas suffisant. Il avait pu dépasser le remord de ses actions pendant la guerre en se concentrant sur les vies des soldats qu'il avait protégées, mais il n'avait aucune justification pour le reste. Et elle en avait parfaitement conscience.

Pourtant, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Le passé était derrière eux, ce n'était pas la peine de se torturer avec des souvenirs datant de plusieurs années et sur lesquels plus rien ne pouvait être changé. Il fallait se concentrer sur l'avenir. Et protéger ces enfants pour qu'ils n'endurent jamais ce qu'ils avaient connu. D'une voix douce, elle rassura son supérieur, lui rappelant que maintenant il travaillait à réparer ses erreurs et surtout à épargner les générations futures. Les frères Elric seraient les premiers à profiter de leurs efforts. Ensemble, ils éviteraient à ces enfants de finir comme eux.

Comme il restait silencieux, Liza se leva, et s'installa sur le lit à coté de lui. Elle lui prit doucement la main et continua à lui rappeler ce pour quoi il se battait, son but, tout ce qu'il voulait faire pour améliorer le pays. Roy retrouva un peu de confiance en l'écoutant, mais surtout en la sentant si près de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise sa tenue et qu'elle était encore sa subordonnée.

Il s'écarta d'elle, le visage fermé et le yeux vides et lui dit simplement : « Vous outre-passez largement vos fonctions, si on nous surprenait ainsi… »

Liza l'arrêta d'un sourire : « Je vous ai promis de veiller à ce que vous respectiez votre objectif et c'est ce que je fais. »

Roy eut un sourire en coin, mais son regard trahissait sa tristesse : « Avec une simple serviette autour du ventre ? »

Elle rougit un peu puis haussa les épaules : « C'est vous qui êtes entré sans y être invité. » Ce fut au tour de l'alchimiste de rougir et il voulut s'excuser mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Tant qu'on ne met pas nos carrières en danger, je crois qu'on peut faire ce qu'on veut. Et pour le moment, je n'ai rien fait d'interdit… » Elle détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre et il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander : « Parce que vous prévoyez de transgresser le règlement ? » Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle et il lui aurait suffi de s'approcher de quelques centimètres pour que ses lèvres effleurent les siennes. D'un coté, il en avait envie, mais d'un autre, il avait honte d'avoir de telles idées. Ce n'était pas le moment, ils n'en avaient pas le droit.

« Je pense qu'il faut savoir fixer ses priorités. La mienne est de vous voir atteindre le sommet de ce pays et réaliser votre rêve, et je suis là pour m'assurer que ce soit bien toujours la vôtre. »

Liza plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles sombres de son supérieur et poursuivit dans un murmure : « Je suis prête à tout pour voir réussir, et ce dont vous avez besoin maintenant, c'est de vous souvenir que vous ne savez pas que faire souffrir, alors je ne vais pas me priver à cause de lois idiotes. »

Elle déposa un baiser au creux de sa paume en souriant et il finit par la serrer contre lui. Il avait effectivement besoin de la sentir près de lui, de savoir que malgré tout, elle était là, pour lui. Il détestait ce sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait. Il devait protéger ces deux gamins, mais aussi tous les autres, et pour cela, il avait besoin d'elle. Pourtant, s'il se rapprochait trop d'elle, il avait toujours l'impression de trahir ses idéaux.

Comme si elle lisait ses pensées, elle lui glissa à l'oreille : « Ta carrière passe avant tout le reste, donc il ne faut pas la mettre en danger, mais ici et maintenant, nous ne faisons rien de mal… »

Roy la regarda avec un drôle de sourire et demanda : « Donc c'est une sorte de nouvelle règle que tu viens de créer. Du moment qu'on ne met pas nos carrières en danger, on peut s'aimer tranquillement ? »

Liza fit la moue et répondit très sérieusement : « Il n'y a pas de loi qui interdise les sentiments, il me semble, sinon, nous aurions déjà tous les deux été emprisonnés. Mais je pense qu'il est plus sage de ne pas parler de ces choses-là. » Elle réfléchit un instant et reprit tranquillement : « La règle serait plutôt : nos carrières étant nos priorités respectives, il ne faut rien faire pour les mettre en danger, et donc ne pas faire se faire prendre, mais une fois de temps à temps, on a bien droit à un moment de détente. C'est honnête, non ? »

Roy sembla réfléchir un moment puis il finit par accepter. C'était certainement plus simple de cette manière. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient l'intention d'utiliser cette règle de façon régulière. C'était seulement un arrangement de circonstances. Un de plus.

* * *

_Naïvement, j'espérais pouvoir poster avant noel. Sérieux, j'avais presque fini ce chapitre vendredi, j'étais contente... Mais bon, j'ai été prise en diverses corvées familiales pendant le week-end et aujourd'hui j'étais d'astreinte au bureau donc j'ai pas vraiment eu de temps pour finir. Voilà. Enfin vous l'avez presque à temps. Encore qu'à cette heure, je pense pas qu'il y ait grand monde devant son ordi...  
Bref, après ce petit racontage de vie des plus passionnants, je voulais remercier toutes celles (y a pas de ceux à ma connaissance) qui m'ont donné leur avis pour le dernier chapitre et ont répondu à mes grandes questions. Je tiendrais compte au mieux de vos remarques. Maintenant que je reviens à la l'histoire du manga, ça devrait être un peu plus facile d'avancer.  
En tout cas j'espère._

_Encore merci à toutes et tous pour vos gentils commentaires, ou même simplement pour me lire, j'apprécie énormément !_


	21. Coup de froid

**Chapitre 21 Coup de froid **

Roy était plus que satisfait de son voyage à Risembool. Il avait découvert un alchimiste extrêmement prometteur, il avait l'occasion de protéger deux enfants des méfaits du gouvernement et il s'était nettement rapproché de la femme qu'il aimait. Elle lui avait même confirmé à sa manière qu'elle retournait ses sentiments. Ils ne pouvaient évidemment pas avoir une vraie vie de couple, mais ils avaient trouvé un arrangement plutôt satisfaisant. En plus, Grumman lui avait annoncé qu'il pensait pouvoir rapidement lui faire gagner du galon grâce aux différentes missions qu'il avait menées à bien et pour lesquelles lui et son équipe s'étaient distingués. Et pour couronner le tout, son assistante était d'une humeur particulièrement affable et détendue, ce qui rendait ses journées au bureau nettement plus agréables.

Depuis qu'elle avait appris le mariage de son amie de longue date, Elaine Coening, la tireuse ne cachait pas sa joie. Elle était ravie du bonheur de son ancienne compagne de chambre, mais ce qui la comblait vraiment était que la jeune femme laissait son appartement libre et qu'elle le proposait à Liza qui ne demandait pas mieux que se séparer de son encombrante logeuse. Le déménagement se fit en quelques jours, et grâce à l'aide de quelques amis proches, elle eut rapidement le plaisir d'avoir enfin son logement à elle.

La jeune femme en était très contente, et Roy fut le premier à profiter de sa bonne humeur. Sa tranquillité d'esprit ressortait aussi bien au niveau professionnel qu'au niveau privé et il était le seul à la fréquenter sous ces deux aspects. Elle avait apprécié de voyager avec lui, ils avaient crée un lien spécial entre eux, et lors de leur séjour à Risembool, elle avait particulièrement aimé pouvoir passer une nuit complète avec lui sans être obligée de rentrer chez elle pour dormir. C'était un luxe inestimable de se réveiller à coté de son amant et elle comptait bien pouvoir renouveler l'expérience maintenant qu'elle vivait seule et que personne ne pourrait savoir ce qu'elle faisait de ses nuits.

Liza n'eut pas trop de mal à récupérer un des uniformes de son supérieur et à le garder chez elle. Elle récupérait souvent son linge en même temps que le sien à la laverie de la caserne, ce ne fut donc pas étonnant de la voir passer avec une pile de vestes et de pantalons dans les bras. Si par hasard, elle avait interverti deux pantalons et deux vestes, ce n'était qu'un accident malheureux.

Une fois équipés, ils pouvaient se permettre de dormir chez l'autre sans crainte de se faire surprendre le lendemain. Ils n'avaient donc qu'à être prudents le soir quand ils se retrouvaient. Là encore, la solution fut trouvé rapidement. Entre l'esprit vif et alambiqué de Roy et celui méticuleux et attentif de Liza, ils n'eurent aucun mal à s'inventer des rituels discrets mais efficaces. Comme le lieutenant-colonel était un tir au flanc notoire, elle devait rester tard le soir, à relire les dossiers de ses coéquipiers pendant qu'il finissait ses rapports, pour être sûre que tout était en ordre et que son supérieur remplissait bien la tâche qui lui incombait. Ce n'était pas nouveau, ils avaient toujours travaillé bien plus tard que le reste de l'équipe, en particulier après les missions les plus importantes.

La fainéantise de l'alchimiste en l'absence de son assistante était bien connue dans toute la caserne si bien que personne ne s'étonnait plus de la voir toujours rester à ses cotés, même tard le soir, ou quand il était de garde, pour vérifier qu'il ne dormait pas. Vu l'heure à laquelle ils quittaient les bureaux, plus un seul soldat n'était là pour les suivre et découvrir qu'ils ne se séparaient pas comme ils le devraient. Elle l'avait toujours raccompagné chez lui en voiture, et même si plusieurs fois, elle était monté jusqu'à son appartement, maintenant, elle n'avait plus à rentrer après une petite escapade rapide entre deux portes. Roy la gardait pour lui, sans limite de temps et s'appliquait à la garder éveillée des heures entières avant de se laisser sombrer, mollement, le visage enfouis dans ses cheveux, aux premières lueurs du jour.

D'autres soirs, quand Roy avait ses sorties, Liza prit l'habitude de l'attendre chez elle. Il avait plusieurs conquêtes qui habitaient dans le même quartier qu'elle, un peu à l'extérieur de la ville. Du coup, il était facile de la retrouver après les avoir raccompagnées. Et le lendemain, personne ne s'étonnait de le voir arriver avec son air fatigué mais ravi, signifiant à tous ceux qui en douteraient la nature de ses activités de la veille. La mine fermée et sévère de la tireuse ces matins-là était toujours mise sur le compte de sa désapprobation puisque toute l'équipe savait ce qu'elle pensait de la vie dépravée de son supérieur.

-oOo-

Au début de l'automne, Grumman organisa une rencontre avec les dirigeants du Nord. Le général avait de bons rapports avec plusieurs hauts-gradés de Briggs, et il tenait à renforcer les liens entre ses forces offensives, et celles, plutôt défensives, des montagnes. Bien sûr, Mustang fut choisi en priorité pour participer à cet entraînement commun avec les hommes du Nord et diriger les troupes de l'Est.

Grumman connaissait le brigadier général en charge de l'escadron de Briggs et l'appréciait tout particulièrement. Il se fit donc un plaisir de faire les présentations avec son officier local préféré. Roy, en rentrant dans le bureau de son supérieur faillit faire une attaque. Le général l'avait prévenu de la visite des soldats de Briggs et du fait qu'il voulait le faire connaître d'un de leurs meilleurs éléments, mais il ne s'attendait à tomber sur quelqu'un de mieux gradé que lui, ni de si jeune.

Quand il avait vu son nom, il avait d'abord pensé au grand blond qu'il avait connu à Ishbal. C'était une force de la nature, et même s'il était plutôt sensible, il était costaud et compétent. Pour Roy, le général faisait un bon choix en mettant sa confiance dans cet alchimiste. Sauf que l'officier dont Grumman lui avait parlé n'était pas Alex Louis Armstrong, mais Olivia Milla Armstrong, la sœur ainée du colosse. Et ce qui était extrêmement embarrassant était le fait qu'il la connaissait très bien, trop bien même, puisqu'il avait couché avec elle des années plus tôt et que ses parents les avaient plus ou mois fiancés. Bien sûr cette information ne s'était jamais ébruitée, et Roy tenait à ce que surtout cela ne change pas, donc il n'en avait pas parlé à qui que ce soit.

Comme il ne l'avait pas revue depuis son engagement et qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parlé d'une femme officier lors du conflit d'Ishbal, ni après, il avait oubliée de façon plutôt arrangeante l'existence de cette encombrante fiancée involontaire, de même que les quelques heures qu'ils avaient passées ensemble. Après tout, depuis ces dix-sept ans, il avait eu bon nombres de femmes dans son lit, il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de toutes.

Sauf qu'elle, elle n'avait pas oublié. Ses parents avaient été bien trop contents de lui trouver un fiancé malgré sa situation professionnelle, et personnelle, même si la question de son innocence n'avait pas vraiment été abordée. Roy imaginait déjà la syncope qu'aurait fait sa mère en apprenant qu'elle lui avait choisi une fiancée qui pouvait rivaliser avec lui dans tous les domaines, y comprit l'expérience sexuelle. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas convaincu de ne pas être aussi battu à plate couture sur ce terrain-là.

Olivia était une très belle femme, d'un peu moins de trente ans, qui savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait et surtout comment l'obtenir. Même s'il ne l'imaginait pas coucher pour réussir, elle en était certainement capable. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Olivia dévisagea Roy et le gratifia froidement en guise de salut.

« Contrairement à ce que vous imaginer, Mustang, je n'ai pas obtenu mon poste de façon déplacée. Et je peux vous le prouver quand vous voulez. »

Sa voix était ferme et décidée, presque menaçante. Si elle n'avait pas eu les cheveux si longs et les yeux si bleus, elle aurait été un clone affirmé de Liza. Il retint un sourire à son idée. S'il avait couché avec elle d'ailleurs, c'était en partie à cause de cela. Sauf que contrairement à son assistante, le brigadier général n'était pas très portée sur les armes à feu, mais plutôt sur les armes blanches. Elle dégaina son sabre et pointa sa lame directement sous le menton de l'alchimiste comme pour prouver son point.

En réponse, Roy tendit la main près de sa joue et lui annonça avec son éternel sourire en coin : « Vous savez, brigadier, je n'aimerai pas brûler un si joli visage... » Il avait réagi par instinct face au danger, sans se soucier des conséquences de son acte. Heureusement pour lui, Grumman avait le sens de l'humour et il partit dans un grand éclat de rire en les voyant tous les deux agir ainsi.

« Ah ! Mon cher Mustang, vous trouvez toujours une façon de complimenter les femmes, même celles qui vous tiennent tête. »

Puis se retournant vers Olivia, il ajouta avec un sourire charmeur : « Et vous ma chère, vous devriez être plus prudente. Le lieutenant-colonel est un séducteur hors pair. Si vous vous approchez un peu trop, vous risquez de tomber dans ses filets... »

La jeune femme rengaina son sabre et laissa filer un reniflement de dégoût. Si elle n'était pas consciente de s'être déjà compromise avec cet arriviste prétentieux, elle l'aurait rapidement remis à sa place. Malheureusement, le mal était fait. Et elle aurait été malhonnête en l'attaquant sur sa performance, ou sur son comportement à l'époque. Il avait été très gentil, attentionné et bien plus délicat que la plupart des hommes avec lesquelles elle s'était amusée.

Le problème était qu'il avait accepté de l'épouser et que ses parents lui avait fait vivre un enfer par sa faute. En plus, elle savait de sources sûres qu'il avait des ambitions similaires aux siennes et par conséquent, il était un obstacle sur sa route. Elle ne perdrait donc aucune occasion de l'affaiblir, professionnellement mais aussi sur le plan personnel. Seulement, en écoutant les explications du général Grumman, Olivia comprit que Mustang n'était pas le simple joli-cœur qu'il prétendait être. Elle avait bien senti qu'elle avait à faire un quelqu'un de spécial, son attitude ayant été tout à fait exemplaire avec elle, et de ce qu'elle connaissait de son parcours, il était irréprochable. Et il avait le soutien absolu de son supérieur qui dirigeait tout de même une des plus grosses casernes du pays.

L'alchimiste de flamme était un adversaire sérieux qu'elle ne devait surtout pas sous-estimé. Il avait une faiblesse vis-à-vis des femmes, mais elle venait de le rejeter trop vivement pour pouvoir l'utiliser sans paraître suspecte, elle allait donc devoir trouver autre chose. Pendant toute l'entrevue, elle étudia attentivement le général et son protégé, mais elle ne trouva aucune ouverture. De même, les jours suivants, quand son équipe et celle de Mustang furent envoyées à l'entraînement dans les montagnes du nord, elle eut beaucoup de mal à alimenter ses griefs.

Le lieutenant-colonel était un bon officier, il savait se battre, mais surtout, il passait son temps à protéger ses hommes. Il ne connaissait pas personnellement tous les soldats de son contingent, puisque seuls deux tireurs, Hawkeye et Havoc faisait partie de son groupe de travail habituel, mais il traitait tout le monde de la même façon et avec le même respect. Le lieutenant Miles lui rapporta même que l'alchimiste avait été très correct avec lui en découvrant ses origines et qu'il n'avait pas changé d'attitude en sachant d'où il venait contrairement à la plupart des autres officiers qui se méfiait de lui.

Mustang appréciait ses hommes et ne s'intéressait qu'à leurs qualités individuelles en tant que personne, attachant une très grande importance à leur comportement en groupe. Le plus important pour lui était la solidarité. Même s'il était débonnaire et toujours en train de plaisanter, il remplissait sa part comme les autres et peut-être même plus. Simplement, il en rajoutait toujours sur le coté fumiste en râlant que son statut d'officier devrait le dispenser des corvées. Ce qui ne l'empêchait de les faire. Et il flirtait avec toutes les filles qui passaient près de lui ou presque, mais n'avait pas de geste déplacé pour autant.

A cause du froid, de la neige et du vent, dès la fin des tours de garde, les différentes équipes se retrouvaient autour du feu pour essayer de se réchauffer un peu et l'ambiance était suffisamment détendue pour permettre à tous de discuter librement. En journée, les réunions informelles se tenaient entre tous les soldats à la cafétéria, ou dans des petits groupes sur les lieux des missions, et Olivia en profitait pour faire parler les hommes de Mustang, pour en apprendre un peu plus sur lui et découvrit combien il était apprécié, même au delà de son équipe. Mais le soir, les conversations étaient purement féminines ou masculines dans les salles communes des baraquements. Le camp d'entraînement ne disposait pas d'infrastructures très élaborées, mais toutes les femmes soldats étaient regroupées dans une même baraque afin d'éviter les problèmes. Les hommes étaient de leur coté, et Olivia, qui ne pouvait profiter que des discussions de ses camarades, avait des rapports détaillés de ce qu'il se disait alors grâce à ses officiers.

Tout le groupe en entraînement représentait une bonne cinquantaine de personnes dont une douzaine de femmes, toutes originaires du QG de l'Est. Malgré son statut d'officier supérieur, Olivia n'eut pas trop de mal à se rapprocher des autres pensionnaires de la baraque. Elle était dans son élément et offrait plusieurs conseils très utiles aux nouvelles venues, aussi bien concernant leurs tenues que pour le maintient de leurs armes. Le climat était très différent dans le nord et les risques de voir les pistolets s'enrailler étaient plus élevés avec le froid, il fallait donc être plus vigilent. Une fois leur confiance gagnée, elle n'eut aucun mal à faire dévier la conversation sur le sujet qui l'intéressait et elle fut très surprises de tous les entendre faire l'éloge de l'alchimiste, même sans qu'elle ait besoin de leur poser beaucoup de questions.

Pourtant, une jeune femme dans le lot se démarqua rapidement et retint son attention. Elle était jeune, à peine vingt-cinq ans, avait les cheveux blonds, qui lui tombaient sur la nuque et, contrairement aux autres, elle était presque toujours silencieuse. Elle semblait amie avec une grande brune, rieuse et extravertie, mais elle n'ouvrait pas beaucoup la bouche pour autant. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, Olivia ne réussit pas à la faire parler, ni à se rapprocher d'elle, alors qu'elle était certainement celle qui en savait le plus sur Mustang puisqu'elle était toujours avec lui quand ils étaient à East City. A la cantine, elle était toujours avec l'équipe des snipers, et Olivia demanda à ses hommes de la suivre de près.

Le brigadier général, qui faisait partie du bataillon d'infanterie, ne pouvait donc pas facilement se rapprocher de la tireuse pourtant, elle sentait que cette fille avait quelque chose de différent des autres, et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle était de loin la plus brillante de l'équipe. Dès le début, Liza avait repéré l'attitude de l'officier du nord et surtout sa façon détournée de s'intéresser à son supérieur. Elle ne s'était pas sentie agressée en tant que femme, voyant tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par l'alchimiste de cette façon, mais bien en tant que soldat.

Il était clair qu'Armstrong cherchait une faille chez le lieutenant-colonel et la tireuse était sur ses gardes. A choisir, elle aurait sans doute préféré qu'Olivia veuille se faire une place dans le lit de Roy, comme tant d'autres, plutôt que la voir essayer de le discréditer en apprenant ses travers. Liza devait donc être très prudente sur les informations qu'elle divulguait mais aussi sur ce que ses camarades pouvaient dire. Tout comme l'officier de Briggs, Liza restait à l'écart des conversations de fin de soirée et se contentait d'écouter les réflexions de chacune. Mais elle intervenait tout de même de temps à autre quand le sujet déviait un peu trop à son goût.

A de nombreuses reprises, elle avait eu des insinuations sur le comportement de son supérieur, pour savoir si ce n'était pas trop pénible de travailler avec quelqu'un comme lui. Au choix, un dragueur invétéré qui devait la harceler ou un arriviste sans scrupule qui la faisait travailler comme une folle pendant qu'il s'amusait avec ses hommes. Et à chaque fois, ces commentaires étaient liés à une question du brigadier un peu plus tôt dans la conversation.

Le premier cas fut rapidement éliminé. Un seul coup d'œil de la tireuse vers celle qui osa aborder le problème de ses relation personnelles remit toutes les idées en place. Mustang était un coureur de jupon, certes, mais il faisait la part des choses. Et il n'avait jamais eu de comportement déplacé avec qui que ce soit, ce que toute l'assemblée pouvait confirmer. Pour le deuxième cas, Liza eut plus de mal à s'expliquer sans trop en révéler sur les projets qui motivaient réellement l'alchimiste. Si elle n'était pas là, il était clair pour tout le monde que l'alchimiste ne ferait rien ou presque. La preuve en était son comportement à chaque fois qu'elle prenait un jour de repos.

Olivia écouta avec beaucoup d'attention la défense de la jeune femme. Elle choisissait ses mots, parlait de façon mesurée et surtout, ne rentrait pas dans les détails. Elle réussit sans trop de mal à convaincre son auditoire des vertus de son supérieur, mais les questions revenaient inlassablement d'un soir sur l'autre, surtout après l'avoir vu à l'œuvre. Deux des sous-officiers du dortoir avaient été sur le terrain dans son groupe et elles s'extasiaient sur le physique de rêve de l'alchimiste avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son assistante.

A chaque fois qu'on lui demandait comme elle gérait d'être toujours si proche d'un homme aussi séduisant, ou comment elle faisait pour rester indifférente à son charme, la tireuse détournait la conversation, ce qui n'échappa pas au brigadier. Plusieurs fois, Olivia voulut surprendre l'alchimiste et son assistante, mais ils ne se parlaient presque pas, chacun restant à sa place. Havoc, un autre proche de Mustang qui faisait partie de son équipe directe, à East City, mais aussi au camp, se chargea de faire la liaison. Ce grand gaillard était très proche des snipers puisqu'il était tireur lui-même. Mais il avait une place directement sur le terrain, alors que le groupe de Liza était plus en retrait, tapi dans l'ombre à couvrir les fantassins.

A la fin de l'entraînement, Olivia saisit sa chance. Elle félicita personnellement tous les bons éléments des deux groupes et s'arrêta plus longtemps sur le sous-lieutenant Hawkeye qu'elle convoqua pour un entretien privé. Mustang serra les poings en apprenant que le brigadier tentait de débaucher son assistante, mais il évitait de faire un esclandre et se contenta remercier ses hommes de son coté.

Olivia reçut le sous-lieutenant dans un petit bureau du quartier général de North City. Ce n'était pas son lieu de travail habituel, mais elle avait emprunté la pièce pour cette entrevue informelle. Elle trouvait dommage qu'un soldat aussi brillant reste enfermé dans un emploi administratif alors qu'elle était capable de grandes choses sur le terrain. Mais Liza, loin de se sentir flattée par ces remarques baissa la tête et répondit simplement qu'elle apprécia son poste tel qu'il était. Alors le brigadier décida de jouer carte sur table.

« Vous ne voulez pas le quitter, c'est cela ? »

Liza la dévisagea, visiblement perturbée par sa question, mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.

« De quoi voulez-vous parler, madame ? »

Olivia eut un sourire amusé et détourna son regard.

« Mustang et vous… Ca fait longtemps ? »

« Je travaille dans son équipe depuis qu'il a pris ses fonctions à East City. Il m'a tout de suite choisie comme assistante et garde du corps et j'en suis très contente, madame. C'est pour cela que je ne souhaite pas changer d'attribution. » Elle parla toujours sur le même ton, posé mais ferme, ne laissant aucune place au doute.

« Ce n'est pas cela que je parlais, mais je peux me tromper… » Olivia eut une sourire amusé en voyant son interlocutrice pâlir de façon presque imperceptible, puis elle reprit d'un air détaché.

« Et pourquoi vous, sous-lieutenant ? »

Liza se redressa. D'abord, elle la félicitait, puis maintenant, elle mettait en doute ses compétences, tout en insinuant qu'elle avait une relation avec son supérieur. Ce qui était loin d'être à son goût, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre le moindre faux pas. Alors elle prit sur elle et se contenta de donner la version officielle.

« Le général Grumman m'a recommandée pour le poste et le lieutenant-colonel a été content de ce choix puisqu'il m'a gardée. Nous nous étions déjà rencontrés à Ishbal, par conséquent, il savait de quoi j'étais capable. Mais si vous voulez plus de détails sur les raisons de choix, il faudra vous adresser directement à lui, madame. »

Bien sûr, Olivia ne fut pas entièrement satisfaite par cette explication. Cependant, elle appréciait la jeune femme en face d'elle. Elle était déterminée, efficace, compétente et ne se laissa pas intimider facilement. En soupirant, elle se leva et conclut simplement en disant : « Il a de la chance de vous avoir. Et j'espère qu'il en a conscience. Sinon, vous me ferez le plaisir de lui botter le cul à ce petit prétentieux ! »

Liza eut un sourire en coin et répondit froidement : « Mais ça fait déjà partie de mon travail, madame. » Puis elle salua et quitta la pièce sous les éclats de rire du brigadier général.

-oOo-

L'hiver arriva et comme prévu, Roy eut sa promotion. Il obtint ses galons de colonel, au plus grand plaisir de toute son équipe. Même Hughes fit le déplacement depuis Central pour assister à la cérémonie organiser par le général Grumman. La fête déborda bien au-delà des murs de la caserne et toute la nuit, l'alchimiste et ses proches amis trinquèrent à la bonne fortune qui lui souriait. Sa première décision en apprenant qu'il allait progresser avait été de demander le grade de lieutenant pour son assistante. Elle avait clairement prouvé sa valeur lors de leur séjour dans le nord, et la tentative du brigadier général pour la lui prendre avait servi de catalyseur pour stimuler l'attention de Mustang.

Il rapporta d'ailleurs l'incident au général afin d'obtenir son appui pour la promotion de la tireuse, qui la méritait. Liza fut donc contrainte de suivre toute l'équipe dans sa débauche, puisqu'elle était elle aussi concernée par la bonne nouvelle. Evidemment, elle fut la seule à rester à peu près sobre et se fit un devoir de raccompagner son supérieur à bon port. Arrivés chez lui, elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de découvrir qu'il était nettement moins saoul qu'il ne l'avait prétendu et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de finir sa soirée sagement dans son lit. Ou en tout cas, pas tout seul.

En effet, dès qu'elle eut franchi la porte, Liza se vit soulever de terre et porter directement dans la chambre du colonel et malgré ses tentatives d'opposition, l'alchimiste ne voulut rien savoir. Il étouffa ses protestations sous ses baisers et ne mit pas longtemps à la convaincre qu'il aurait le dernier mot. Il savait y faire pour briser toutes ses résolutions, connaissant par cœur ses gouts et ce qui la faisait fondre. Il l'embrassait où il fallait, la caressait où elle aimait et en quelques instants, elle se retrouva subir les assauts de son amant, trop content de l'avoir rien qu'à lui pour la nuit entière.

Comme toujours, perdus dans leur bulle de bonheur, ils n'imaginaient pas que leur relation était fragile et instable. Ils couchaient ensemble depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils ne se souciaient plus de la nature réelle de leurs liaisons. Roy était convaincu que Liza était au courant de ses sentiments et qu'elle acceptait la situation puisqu'elle était toujours là pour lui.

Malheureusement, il découvrit rapidement combien il s'était trompé. Quelques jours après cette soirée, le brigadier général Armstrong fit un nouveau passage à East City. Elle venait demander le transfert de deux tireurs à Briggs pour rejoindre son équipe personnelle et elle en profita pour saluer Mustang.

Bien sûr, elle n'apprécia pas d'apprendre qu'il avait été promu suite à leur entraînement commun. S'il continuait à gravir les échelon si vite, il allait devenir de plus en plus dangereux. Surtout qu'en plus d'être aussi compétent qu'elle, il était un homme et elle savait bien que l'armée privilégiait toujours les mâles, même s'ils n'étaient pas toujours les meilleurs. Par conséquent, elle ne put retenir une petite remarque, histoire d'humilier un peu le jeune colonel. Elle ne pouvait imaginer à quel point sa réflexion serait désastreuse.

Elle le félicita froidement et avant de quitter son bureau, elle conclut avec un sourire glacial : « Finalement, vous n'êtes pas aussi inutile que je le pensais, Mustang. Vous avez bien fait de suivre mes traces et de faire carrière dans l'armée. » Et après une courte pause pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien son attention, elle lui affligea le coup de grâce : « Je ne vais peut-être pas rompre nos fiançailles. »

Toute l'assemblée resta pétrifiée par cette révélation et Olivia sortit sans attendre la réponse du concerné. Elle était bien contente de la réaction de ses hommes et ne se soucia pas du reste. Dès qu'elle eut fermée la porte, l'information sembla être enregistrée. Havoc fut le premier à réagir et eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Alors c'est pour elle que vous vous êtes engagé, chef ? »

Roy le regarda, un peu surpris et essaya de démentir, mais Falman revint à la charge.

« Ah oui, je me souviens de ce que le lieutenant-colonel Hughes nous avait dit. Il avait parlé d'une superbe blonde, d'une famille d'alchimiste. Il avait plus ou moins parlé de fiançailles, mais je pensais qu'il exagérait, comme souvent avec lui… »

Roy était effaré, incapable de parler.

« Et vous avez couché avec elle ? »

« Bien quelle question, il couche toujours avec ses conquêtes, alors sa fiancée... »

« Oui, mais justement, là, ça doit être sérieux. » Les discussions continuaient entre ses hommes et il était incapable d'intervenir et de les faire taire. Il n'avait qu'une pensée en tête, qu'une personne.

En quelques minutes, il venait de perdre tout ce qu'il avait tant de mal à construire ces dernières années. Le regard de Liza était toujours immobile sur ses dossiers et il espérait qu'elle ait compris, mais Havoc en rajouta encore une couche : « Et vous l'avez rencontrée avant même d'être dans l'armée, donc vous deviez avoir quoi, seize ou dix-sept ans… »

Ce fut presque imperceptible, mais il remarqua tout de même la façon dont Liza resserra ses doigts autour de son crayon. Elle savait qu'il avait eu des aventures, qu'elle n'était pas la seule, mais elle avait toujours imaginé que c'était soit avant leur rencontre, soit après son engagement, quand il n'avait plus eu de ses nouvelles. Pas au moment-même où elle se morfondait en attendant son retour. Et que c'était des histoires sans lendemain et non une relation sérieuse.

Pour la première fois, elle se sentit réellement trahie. Si encore il lui en avait parlé directement. Mais non, elle l'apprenait comme les autres, lors d'une discussion de bureau, suite à une réflexion douteuse d'une femme tellement plus belle qu'elle, tellement plus compétente et tellement plus tout, que la comparaison était presque insultante. Le brigadier général Armstrong était non seulement superbe, mais elle était aussi extrêmement intelligente, brillante et travailleuse. Elle n'avait pas trente ans et elle dirigeait déjà des équipes entières. Ses hommes la respectaient et pas seulement parce qu'elle menaçait de leur tirer dessus s'ils ne finissaient pas leurs rapports, mais bien parce qu'ils la considéraient comme leur chef légitime.

Elle avait su s'imposer par sa valeur, ce qu'elle, Liza Hawkeye, n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire. La tireuse dut user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas quitter la pièce sur le champ. Roy le sentit et essaya tant bien que mal de rattraper les dégâts, mais il ne pouvait deviner l'ampleur du problème.

« Premièrement, ce n'est pas pour elle que je me suis engagé, ni pour personne d'autre. Je voulais devenir alchimiste d'état. Et d'ailleurs, cette histoire de fiançailles est complètement idiote. Nos parents ont arrangé ça dans notre dos, et sans notre accord… »

« Enfin, le brigadier avait l'air de dire que vous aviez accepté… »

Roy soupira. Effectivement, il avait dit oui à sa mère, mais surtout pour avoir la paix et parce qu'il savait qu'il ne remettrait jamais les pieds chez lui et que de toute façon, Olivia n'avait aucune intention de se marier, en tout cas pas avec lui. Mais il n'avait pas envie de raconter ses histoires de famille à ses subordonnés. Il n'avait jamais dévoilé ce passage de sa vie à qui que ce soit, et si Hughes l'avait découvert c'était certainement parce qu'il avait fouiné là où il ne devait pas. Encore qu'il n'en aurait pas parlé à ses hommes.

Roy comprit rapidement que toute cette affaire n'était qu'un vaste mal entendu. Maes savait qu'il s'était engagé pour Liza, c'était elle la belle blonde, fille d'un alchimiste avec laquelle il était plus ou moins fiancé. Mais il ne pouvait l'expliquer à son équipe, il ne pouvait même pas lui dire à elle. En tout cas pas pour l'instant, pas devant tout le monde.

Finalement, le colonel dut attendre la fin de sa journée de travail pour enfin se retrouver seul avec son assistante et essayer de lui raconter sa version des faits. Seulement Liza ne voulait rien entendre. Il tenta plusieurs approches, en lui présentant sa situation familiale, lui rappelant l'obsession de sa mère à préserver les apparences et le bonheur de celle-ci quand elle avait rencontré par hasard madame Armstrong qui se désolait de ne pas trouver de mari à sa fille ainée. Toute cette affaire n'était qu'un arrangement entre deux familles, mais il n'avait aucune chance d'aboutir. Il essaya de la convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et le brigadier, mais elle n'écoutait pas. Ce n'était pas son problème et elle n'hésita pas à le lui dire.

Sa vie privée ne la regardait pas, et elle n'avait pas besoin d'en connaître les détails, simplement, elle ne souhaitait pas poser problème dans ses relations personnelles. Comprenant enfin de quoi elle parlait, Roy se sentit soulagé. Il eut son éternel sourire en coin et se rapprochant d'elle, il murmura : « Il n'y aucun risque à ce niveau-là. Elle a sa vie, et moi la mienne, nous n'avons fait que nous croiser par hasard... »

Il pensait l'avoir persuadée de sa bonne foi, mais au contraire, il ne l'avait convaincue que de sa culpabilité. Liza se retourna brusquement et lui demanda d'un ton sec et cassant : « Et donc je sers de remplaçante, en attendant que vos routes se croisent à nouveau ? »

Roy cligna des yeux, surpris par ce revirement et commença à démentir, une fois de plus, lui expliquant que c'était plutôt le contraire. S'il s'était retrouvé avec Olivia, c'était parce qu'elle lui faisait penser à celle qu'il aimait et qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, celle avec qui il voulait faire sa vie, celle pour qui il apprenait à plaire aux femmes. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller au bout de sa tirade.

Dès qu'il aborda la question de ses sentiments, Liza l'arrêta.

« Vous savez, monsieur, je crois que si vous voulez que nous ayons de bonnes relations, de quelque nature que ce soit, il va falloir laisser vos sentiments à la porte. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre des mots doux pour ces choses-là, alors épargne-moi. »

Elle se leva, prit son manteau et se retourna simplement avant de partir pour lui rappeler qu'il était attendu dans la soirée, par une de ses conquêtes du moment.

Roy ramassa alors ses affaires et partit, sans comprendre vraiment à quel moment la situation lui avait échappé, et ne sachant pas comment réparer cette nouvelle bêtise.

* * *

_Euh... vous avez le droit de m'en vouloir, de me crier dessus ou simplement de penser que je suis horrible. Mais je tenais vraiment à les séparer de façon violente à ce moment-là. Ca rend pas terrible, j'en suis désolée, c'est pas faute d'avoir pris mon temps... J'ai eu super du mal à les mettre dans cette situation et je ne suis pas sûre du tout d'être très claire ni cohérente dans les réactions de chacun.  
Mon idée c'était que Liza se sentait blessée à deux niveaux. Déjà que Roy ne lui ait jamais parlé de son histoire avec Olivia mais aussi parce qu'elle ne se voit pas à la hauteur face à cette rivale. Olivia lui semble plus jolie, plus compétente, mais ce qui la dérange le plus, c'est qu'elle n'est clairement pas intéressée par Mustang, limite elle le déteste. Du coup, Liza se retrouve dans une horrible confusion et elle ne trouve qu'un refuge, celui qu'elle utilise à chaque fois, la fuite et la dénégation. Elle ne peut pas croire que Roy la choisisse elle face à l'autre, par conséquent, elle refuse d'entendre ses explications et ne veut pas se laisser bercer par ses promesses. Comme elle en a marre de ses mensonges permanents, elle lui impose de ne plus parler de ses sentiments, ça lui évitera d'être déçue. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croit.  
Bref, je sais pas si je suis plus claire maintenant, mais on va faire comme si..._


	22. Fullmetal Alchemist Part 1

**Chapitre 22 Fullmetal Alchemist Part 1 **

Avec son nouveau statut de colonel, Roy se vit confier l'enquête sur un mystérieux tueur en série qui sévissait depuis déjà plusieurs années dans la région. Ses victimes étaient toujours des femmes, plutôt jeunes et jolies qu'il dépeçait avant de les couper en morceaux comme des quartiers de viande. Généralement les corps étaient retrouvés quelques jours après la pleine lune et il n'y avait jamais plus d'une à la fois. Sauf un soir, mais il y avait un homme en plus, et cela ne s'était jamais reproduit.

Au début, l'armée avait réussi à étouffer l'affaire, mais maintenant que le nombre de cas ne cessait d'augmenter la rumeur allait bon train et bien sûr, les militaires étaient en proie aux insultes diverses de la population. Roy était coutumier du fait, et il ne prêtait plus la moindre attention aux courriers incendiaires qu'il recevait de la part des civils mécontents. Il laissait les lettres s'entasser sur son bureau au plus grand déplaisir de son assistante qui passait le plus clair de son temps à le rappeler à l'ordre pour qu'il classe ses papiers.

Depuis l'incident avec le brigadier général, Roy n'avait plus osé l'inviter chez lui, préférant qu'elle fasse le premier pas pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus de lui avoir caché une histoire aussi dérisoire. Malheureusement, elle semblait avoir besoin de plus de temps qu'il ne l'imaginait. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines, et même si leurs relations professionnelles ne s'en ressentaient pas, l'alchimiste souffrait de cette situation.

Heureusement que le travail ne manquait pas, ainsi il pouvait oublier un peu sa solitude. Dès qu'il avait une soirée de libre et qu'il n'était pas obligé de finir des dossiers jusqu'au milieu de la nuit, il sortait avec un de ses contacts pour essayer de glaner le maximum d'informations sur ce tueur mystérieux. Le problème qu'il avait était double. D'une part, Madame Chris lui avait annoncé son projet de partir à Centrale, les affaires marchaient bien et elle avait besoin de développer son commerce pour continuer, et d'autre part, comme le tueur en s'en prenait qu'aux jeunes et jolies femmes, il était difficile pour lui de demander à ses relations habituelles d'enquêter sans les mettre en danger.

Par chance, il travaillait avec certaines depuis assez longtemps pour avoir toute leur confiance et il en trouvait toujours d'assez courageuses pour partir à la pêche aux renseignements. En plus, même avec le départ de sa chère collaboratrice, il restait en contact avec ses filles, ainsi qu'avec toutes les autres qu'il avait débauchées de son coté depuis qu'il était à son poste, donc il n'était pas complètement isolé. Simplement, dans cette situation, il aurait vraiment apprécié de pouvoir parler de ses problèmes en dehors du bureau et Liza lui manquait chaque jour un peu plus. Son esprit aiguisé et ses questions pertinentes l'avaient toujours aidé à réfléchir et comme il refusait d'avouer ses faiblesses devant le reste de l'équipe, il se retrouvait dans l'impossibilité d'aborder vraiment le problème avec elle.

De son coté, Liza ne savait comment réagir. Une part d'elle voulait reprendre sa relation avec Roy comme avant, quelques escapades nocturnes, mais surtout, leurs discussions de fin de soirée quand ils refaisaient le monde. Enfin, qu'elle l'écoutait refaire le monde, parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment autant d'imagination que lui et qu'elle trouvait toujours ses idées plus intéressantes que ce qu'elle aurait pu proposer. Tous ces moments qu'ils passaient ensemble, en dehors du bureau, à partager non seulement une vraie intimité mais aussi une amitié forte et une grande complicité lui manquaient.

Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier sa liaison avec le brigadier. Elle avait beau retourner les éléments dans tous les sens, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui avait caché cette histoire. Si réellement ses fiançailles n'étaient qu'un arrangement familial sans importance, Olivia ne l'aurait pas ressorti des années après. Et si leur relation était sans importance, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir mentionnée, comme il le faisait toujours pour ses autres prétendues conquêtes ?

Elle n'arrivait pas se défaire de l'idée qu'il lui avait menti et que, quelque part, il l'avait trompée. Pas pour ce qu'il avait fait ou non avec cette femme, c'était le passé, mais parce qu'il n'en avait jamais parlé. S'il lui cachait ce genre de chose, quels autres secrets avait-il encore pour elle ? Elle ne supportait pas qu'il puisse garder pour lui toute une partie de sa vie. Elle avait l'impression d'être exclue et rejetée. Comme s'il ne la considérait pas assez bien pour le connaître vraiment. Ce passé-là n'était pas douloureux, il aurait pu au moins aborder le sujet. Qu'il ne soit pas rentré dans les détails de ce qu'il avait fait avant et pendant la guerre était tout à fait compréhensible, mais là, il ne s'agissait que d'un arrangement entre deux familles obnubilées par les apparences. En plus, depuis cette histoire, il gardait ses distances et évitait toujours de se retrouver seul avec elle, comme s'il redoutait quelque chose.

Elle ressassait encore ses idées noires quand une tape sur l'épaule la ramena à la réalité. L'adjudant Maxwell lui sourit et fit signe en direction de la pendule pour lui signaler qu'il était temps de rentrer. Elaine l'attendait à l'entrer du stand de tir et elle ne paraissait pas d'humeur particulièrement patiente. A peine fut-elle arrivée à sa hauteur que son amie la harcela de questions pour savoir ce qui la tracassait. Même si les changements n'étaient que très faibles, la jeune femme connaissait la tireuse depuis assez longtemps pour noter que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait passé bien plus de temps qu'à l'ordinaire à s'entraîner et ses tirs étaient moins précis, en particulier au fusil qui était pourtant son arme favorite.

La première fois qu'elle avait manqué le centre de la tête, Elaine avait cru à un petit coup de fatigue, mais à force de l'observer, elle avait remarqué sa posture trop tendue, ses mains, crispées sur la cross et sa respiration qui ne ralentissait pas comme il fallait au moment de presser la détente.

Depuis qu'elle avait eu sa promotion, Liza n'était plus elle-même et sa précision s'en ressentait. C'était à peine visible, mais Elaine était celle qui lui avait mis pour la première fois une arme dans les mains et elle pouvait déceler la moindre hésitation chez son amie rien qu'à sa façon de se positionner devant la cible. Plusieurs fois, elle avait tenté une approche discrète pour savoir ce qui préoccupait son amie, mais visiblement la délicatesse n'était plus de mise puisque son état ne s'arrangeait pas et qu'elle refusait d'en parler spontanément.

Ce jour-là, la jeune femme en avait assez d'attendre le bon vouloir de Liza et décida d'aborder le problème de front. Elle ne pouvait pas deviner les conséquences qu'auraient cette conversation, puisqu'elle n'avait pas fait attention que la serveuse qui leur tendait les cartes était une des nombreuses connaissances de celui-là même qui occupait les pensées sombres de son amie.

Liza, mal à l'aise et ne sachant plus comment gérer ses problèmes accepta de s'ouvrir un peu, pensant elle aussi être à l'abri dans ce petit restaurant extérieur à la caserne. Même si elle ne pouvait pas se confier entièrement, ni révéler la véritable identité de celui qui la faisait souffrir, elle pouvait expliquer brièvement sa situation. Elle obtint plusieurs conseils utiles, comme celui de prendre ses distances pour réfléchir et éventuellement, d'elle aussi aller voir ailleurs. Sur le moment, la jeune femme ne parut pas convaincue, mais l'idée fit son chemin et l'occasion finit par se présenter sous une forme qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé mais qui lui convenait parfaitement.

-oOo-

L'arrivée d'Edward ne fut pas annoncée. Il était simplement là, au pied de l'escalier de la caserne à attendre, avec cette lueur de défi dans les yeux que Roy avait devinée un peu plus d'un an auparavant. Son frère n'était pas loin derrière, toujours prisonnier de son armure et les deux enfants semaient la panique à l'entrée que Quartier Général.

Roy sortait d'une réunion importante, avec, comme toujours, son assistance à sa suite et il ne put retenir un sourire devant l'air déterminé de ce gamin d'à peine douze ans qui annonçait tranquillement qu'il allait devenir alchimiste d'état.

Le colonel eut son habituel sourire en coin et lui répondit tout naturellement qu'il allait l'emmener à Centrale pour qu'il passe l'examen. Liza leva un sourcil à cette révélation, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle ne discutait jamais les ordres de son supérieur, encore moins devant des civils. Pourtant elle était bien consciente que ce voyage à Centrale n'était pas si facile à organiser et qu'en plus, les sessions du prochain concours d'alchimistes d'état n'était pas avant des semaines, donc il ne servait à rien de précipiter les choses.

Plutôt que de mettre en avant les failles de logique de son supérieur, elle escorta les deux frères au dortoir de la caserne, dans la partie réservée aux invités et les laissa au bon soin d'Havoc pour qu'il leur fasse visiter les lieux. Pendant qu'ils s'installaient, Liza interrogea le colonel sur ce qu'il prévoyait réellement de faire avec ces enfants. C'était la première fois qu'elle discutait avec lui d'autre chose que de travail depuis sa promotion et il nota l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Roy lui répondit avec son sourire confiant qu'il avait l'intention de présenter Edward au concours d'alchimiste d'état qui aurait lieu à Centrale, exactement comme il l'avait dit plus tôt. Il sentait que quelque chose la tracassait mais il n'était pas suffisamment à l'aise avec elle pour lui demander la raison de son attitude. Dès qu'il était seul avec elle, il prenait la fuite, gêné de ce qu'il pourrait encore dire ou faire pour la contrarier. Et comme de son coté, Liza n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait, elle resta silencieuse et évita de trop s'impliquer. Elle lui fit simplement remarquer que le prochain concours n'était que dans plusieurs semaines mais il était bien sûr au courant. Il espérait d'ailleurs qu'Edward mettrait son temps à profit pour étudier à la bibliothèque de l'armée pour avoir une meilleure idée des questions qui allaient lui être posées pour la partie théorique.

Ce fut ainsi que l'affaire fut réglée. Roy se chargeait d'organiser le voyage à Centrale pendant que les deux frères étudiaient le plus possible dans leur coin. Ils avaient été autorisés à accéder aux ouvrages d'alchimie grâce à une lettre du colonel et ils ne perdirent pas leur temps à rêvasser. Havoc était chargé de les conduire tous les jours du dortoir à la bibliothèque, mais deux fois par semaine, c'était Liza qui les retrouvait pour déjeuner.

Elle se faisait un devoir de protéger ses enfants à un tout autre niveau et c'était une merveilleuse excuse pour prendre ses distances vis-à-vis de l'armée et de son supérieur. Ils étaient seuls, sans famille dans une ville étrangère et même s'ils ne risquaient pas grand chose à étudier, elle veillait à ce qu'ils ne manquent de rien. Elle discutait avec eux et apprenait à les connaître lors de ces repas qui la sortait de son univers fermé et de ses dossiers. Elle éprouvait une sincère affection pour ces deux garçons. Chacun à leur manière avait leur qualité. Alphonse était charmant, toujours discret, mesuré et attentif, alors qu'Edward était plus extraverti, péremptoire et même parfois arrogant. Il lui rappelait curieusement un autre jeune homme qu'elle avait connu des années plus tôt, mais elle se garda bien de faire la comparaison.

Elle réalisa bien vite qu'à part les quelques heures qu'ils passaient avec elle pendant sa pose repas, ils ne voyaient pas grand monde. Quand Alphonse lui parla de Winry, Liza ne put empêcher sa culpabilité de rejaillir. La fillette avait les larmes aux yeux en lui demandant de ne pas lui prendre ses amis et pourtant, maintenant, ils étaient là, avec elle, et elle n'était même pas capable de s'en occuper comme elle le devrait. Elle décida donc de leur consacrer plus de temps et quand elle eut enfin un jour de congé, elle les emmena faire le tour de la ville avec elle.

Bien sûr, elle eut droit à plusieurs remarques de la part d'Havoc qui prêtait déjà à Edward des sentiments qu'il était trop jeune pour éprouver et bientôt tout le bureau vibrait au rythme de l'amoureux du lieutenant. Roy n'ayant pas suivi l'affaire de près, trop occupé avec le cas du tueur en série, n'apprécia pas de découvrir par hasard un midi que son assistante était en rendez-vous avec un admirateur. Il eut rapidement une description de son rival et prit peur quand ses hommes lui parlèrent d'un jeune blond, très intelligent et dégourdi avec lequel la tireuse passait tout son temps libre.

Plusieurs fois, Roy avait croisé Liza avec l'adjudant Maxwell, puisqu'il était sniper lui aussi, mais il ne les imaginait pas du tout ensemble. En plus, Maxwell avait largement dix ans de plus qu'elle. Mais quand Havoc fit une réflexion sur la différence d'age entre le lieutenant et son prétendant, le colonel ne put que confirmer ses soupçons.

Il avait toujours pensé que les deux tireurs n'étaient que bons amis, et encore, mais il ne pouvait pas nier avoir entendu plusieurs fois Maxwell complimenter Liza sur ses performances. Il l'avait même vu lui toucher le bras une ou deux fois quand ils discutaient, ce qui n'était pas bien impressionnant, mais pour tous ceux qui connaissaient Liza, c'était une marque de grande proximité. Elle ne se laissait pas approcher si facilement. Du coup, le colonel commença à être jaloux. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il acceptait tant bien que mal sa séparation avec son assistante en dehors du cadre professionnel, mais refusa qu'elle aille en voir un autre.

Le problème était qu'il était mal placé pour lui faire des remarques sur ses rendez-vous. Alors plutôt que de lui parler directement, il opta pour ses méthodes habituelles et discrètement, il commença à prendre des renseignements sur les agissements de sa subordonnée. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour découvrir que la jeune femme déjeunait dans deux petits restaurants en alternance un jour sur deux. Il connaissait particulièrement bien celui où elle allait avec son amie Elaine Coening, mais pour l'autre, il eut plus de mal.

Grâce à la serveuse, il apprit que Liza avait eu des déconvenues amoureuses et envisagé de tromper son prétendant. Roy comprit rapidement qu'il était celui qui avait fait souffrir la tireuse à la description que son contact lui avait fait de la relation de la blonde et de son amant. Et évidemment, il n'était pas ravi d'apprendre que non seulement il lui avait encore fait du mal, mais ce qui le gênait le plus, ce fut de découvrir qu'elle pensait à le remplacer et qu'elle semblait avoir trouvé le garçon idéal.

La serveuse expliqua au colonel qu'elle avait entendu son assistante mentionner à plusieurs reprise ses rendez-vous dans un autre restaurant qui lui permettait de se changer les idées. Avec tous ces nouveaux éléments en poche, Roy décida de passer à l'action. A lieu de retrouver ses hommes au réfectoire, il suivit Liza un des jours où elle retrouvait son mystérieux prétendant. Il fut assez surpris de la voir s'attabler aux cotés des frères Elric et commença à se sentir idiot jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le serveur qui restait constamment autour de son assistante. Il était effectivement plus âgé qu'elle, mais il restait jeune, il avait les cheveux bruns coupés courts et l'allure sportive.

Un vrai rival. Surtout quand il surprit les sourires qu'il échangeait régulièrement avec la tireuse. Pourtant, on lui avait parlé d'un blond, intelligent et sûr de lui. En se souvenant du sourire d'Havoc, le colonel comprit qu'il s'était fait berner par ses hommes et il dut user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas rebrousser chemin et aller passer au sous-lieutenant l'envie de plaisanter.

Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Plus il regardait le serveur, plus il se détendait. Ce n'était pas son style. Il était maladroit et baissait tout le temps les yeux. Avec un sourire confiant, Roy avança vers le restaurant et s'approcha de la table de Liza avec nonchalance. Edward remarqua immédiatement le changement d'attitude de la jeune femme avant même qu'il n'aperçoive son supérieur. Depuis le temps qu'il était arrivé à East City, il avait eu le temps d'observer le comportement de chacun et s'était fait une idée très claire sur le colonel. Même si leurs entrevues étaient rares, Edward avait compris qu'il avait à faire à un homme prétentieux et arrogant, qui se souciait principalement de sa propre réussite.

Havoc lui avait expliqué que son supérieur avait un but plus complexe et plus important, mais il n'était pas rentré dans les détails et le lieutenant Hawkeye ne parlait jamais d'elle ni de son travail quand elle était avec eux.

Edward avait bien vu la tristesse dans les yeux de la jeune femme quand le colonel était près d'elle, mais il n'en saisissait pas l'origine. Il y avait dans le regard de la tireuse la même mélancolie qu'il avait entrevu des années plus tôt chez sa mère quand il lui parlait de son père et qui le rendait si perplexe.

A l'approche de Roy, il réalisa alors le lien qui les unissait. Liza lui tournait le dos, et portant, elle savait qu'il était entré et qu'il venait vers eux, comme si elle sentait sa présence plus qu'elle ne la voyait. Elle voulut se lever pour le saluer mais il posait sa main fermement sur son épaule pour la forcer à rester sa place et s'installa à coté d'elle, sa main s'attardant bien plus longtemps que nécessaire sur sa veste.

C'était un contact plutôt innocent, mais entre eux, c'était plus que suffisant pour réveiller leurs sentiments et leurs envies respectives. Le besoin de se toucher, de se sentir, était tellement fort que le seul moyen d'y résister était de ne pas s'approcher. Mais il avait brisé leur protection sans même y penser. Ils restèrent silencieux, incapables de se regarder ou même de parler et ce ne fut qu'avec l'arrivée du serveur que le colonel sortit de sa torpeur. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'inviter avec eux et en profita pour se débarrasser du garçon sans ménagement.

Se retournant vers son auditoire, Roy annonça qu'il avait obtenu l'accord du général pour emmener les deux frères à Centrale et qu'ils partiraient deux jours avant les épreuves écrites. Avant que Liza ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, il lui dit simplement de prendre ses dispositions pour être libre à ce moment-là. Il ne lui demandait pas son avis, elle venait avec eux et comme toujours, elle ne contesta pas. Elle en était incapable. Les conséquences de ce voyage apparaissaient bien trop clairement à ses yeux.

Une nuit entière de train avec lui, puis au moins trois jours à Centrale, avec en permanence les insinuations de Hughes sur leur relation, puis le retour, certainement encore de nuit. Les enfants allaient dormir, donc elle se retrouverait seule avec lui, sans possibilité de fuir. Elle allait devoir lui parler, l'écouter, faire comme si tout allait bien…

Roy sentit la panique qui l'envahissait et il préféra s'éclipser. Il se sentait mal à l'aise de la mettre dans un tel état. Ce n'était qu'un petit séjour à Centrale, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un drame. Ne sachant comment la rassurer, il choisit de lui laisser du temps et après avoir salué les deux frères, il repartit vers son bureau.

Alphonse, qui lui aussi avait remarqué la tension chez le lieutenant, voulut lui changer les idées en lui posant des questions sur l'examen. La jeune femme se reprit et répondit en souriant même si elle n'était pas spécialiste du sujet. Quand à la fin du repas le serveur s'approcha pour lui parler, elle fut bien moins sur ses gardes que les autres fois. Son échange avec Roy lui avait prendre conscience de combien elle était faible face à lui et qu'elle devait changer. Ce fut donc avec un enthousiasme sincère qu'elle accepta sa proposition de rendez-vous.

-oOo-

Le départ pour Centrale arriva vite. Edward et Alphonse se sentaient prêts, l'aîné ayant passé assez de temps à réviser pour connaître par cœur toutes les annales des dix dernières sessions de l'examen. Il affichait une confiance à toute épreuve, mais Liza vit bien dans son attitude qu'il en rajoutait beaucoup. Comme toujours, il masquait ses peurs sous son arrogance et ses faiblesse derrière un mur de prétention. Plus elle le regardait, plus il lui faisait penser à son supérieur et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant se chamailler.

Le trajet se passa sans encombre et comme prévu, les deux enfants finirent par s'endormir, laissant la jeune femme en tête à tête avec l'alchimiste. Elle hésita un peu sur l'attitude à avoir et choisit finalement d'affronter ses angoisses. Ils étaient dans un lieu public, donc elle ne risquait pas grand chose. Doucement au début, puis avec un peu plus d'entrain, elle renoua avec leurs anciennes habitudes des voyages en train.

Ils discutèrent longuement, du travail essentiellement, mais de temps à autres, la conversation bifurquait sur des sujets plus personnels et elle lui faisait part de ses angoisses pour ces deux enfants qu'ils envoyaient dans la gueule du loup sans motifs réels. De son coté, Roy lui parla de son enquête qui n'avançait pas et même si elle était déjà au courant de la situation, elle fut surprise de voir toute l'énergie que son supérieur mettait à résoudre cette affaire. Non seulement il avait dispatché plusieurs équipes sur le terrain pour renforcer la surveillance, mais il avait aussi fait appel à tous ses contacts pour réunir le maximum d'informations, sans résultat.

Hughes était sur le coup, récupérant tous les rapports confidentiels et les résultats d'autopsies, puisque l'affaire était suffisamment importante pour être remontée jusqu'à Centrale, mais rien n'aboutissait. Jamais il ne fut question de leur vie privée, chacun préférant éviter la question. Quand Roy commença à effleurer le passé, Liza lui suggéra de dormir un peu et il comprit qu'elle n'était pas encore prête.

Même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment son refus d'en discuter, il respectait son silence et évita de l'importuner avec ses sentiments. Il pensait avoir été clair sur ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et ne croyait pas utile de se justifier davantage. Elle avait apparemment réussi à dépasser sa colère de lui avoir caché ses fiançailles, il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à être patient et attendre qu'elle veuille bien renouer avec lui de façon plus personnelle.

Il lui fallait du temps, et il était près à lui en donner. Depuis qu'il avait comprit que l'homme mystérieux avec lequel elle passait son temps n'était autre qu'Edward, il ne s'inquiétait plus de la perdre. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait réellement dans sa vie et n'imaginait pas qu'elle ait pu tourner la page.

* * *

_Oui, oui, je sais, je suis vilaine, méchante, cruelle, tout ce que vous voulez... Mais bon, vous imaginiez bien que ça finirait par arriver non ? En plus, je me souviens vous avoir demandé votre avis sur cette question, et dans l'ensemble, les réponses étaient plutôt en faveur d'un nouvel amant pour Liza. Donc bon... En plus, ce n'est pas comme si ça allait être définitif, ni sérieux... Enfin, vous verrez bien !_

_Et aussi, je crois que j'en ai pas parlé ici, je participe à http:/ ecrirepouraider. livejournal. com/ (sans les espaces) donc si vous voulez faire un beau geste en l'échange de la fic de vos rêves, il faut aller voir sur le site. Je ne suis pas la seule (heureusement) donc vous trouverez sûrement votre bonheur ! C'est pour une bonne cause !_


	23. Fullmetal Alchemist Part 2

**Chapitre 23 Fullmetal Alchemist Part 2 **

Liza ne quitta pas les frères Elric pendant toute la durée des épreuves écrites. Ils étaient toujours avec elle, et même quand Edward était en examen, elle restait avec Alphonse pour ne jamais le laisser seul. Elle veillait personnellement à ce qu'ils n'attirent pas trop l'attention et surtout à ce qu'aucun militaire ne les approche de trop près et ne leur posent des questions embarrassantes. Même s'ils étaient conscients que leur secret devait être bien gardé, ils n'imaginaient ce que l'armée leur ferait si par hasard, un haut-gradé apprenait qu'ils avaient tenté du transmutation humaine et surtout que l'âme d'Alphonse était ancrée à une armure.

Mais si Liza était toujours avec les deux frères, ce n'était pas seulement dans un souci de protection. Elle les utilisaient comme prétexte pour ne pas se retrouver seule avec son supérieur. Roy se doutait de sa stratégie, mais comme il en connaissait partiellement les raisons, il l'acceptait. Il avait pris sur lui d'accepter leur séparation et affichait son éternel sourire confiant, ce qui faisait enragé Hughes. Le lieutenant-colonel ne comprenait pas l'attitude débonnaire de son ami et il prenait comme une attaque personnelle l'application des deux soldats à mettre en déroute ses plans.

Quand il avait su que son ami venait à Centrale, il avait tout organisé pour le réunir tranquillement avec sa subordonnée, et il n'appréciait pas du tout la mauvaise volonté de celle-ci. Le lieutenant-colonel hébergeait Roy directement chez lui et il pensait profiter d'une invitation à dîner pour obliger Hawkeye à rester pour la nuit. Malheureusement, rien ne se passa comme prévu. Le lieutenant ne voulait pas s'imposer et mettait perpétuellement en avant la fatigue de Gracia qui avait un nouveau né sur les bras et ne méritait pas en plus d'avoir d'autres bouches à nourrir.

Bien sûr, Liza passa saluer et féliciter la jeune maman, mais elle le fit accompagnée, comme toujours, de ses deux protégés. Assise dans le salon des Hughes, avec à sa gauche Edward et dans ses bras, la petite Elycia, elle offrait une délicieuse image de la jeune mère épanouie. Alphonse discutait avec Gracia à coté, mais si on s'arrêtait aux deux têtes blondes sur le canapé, et au bébé sur les genoux de la jeune femme, on avait droit à ce qui ressemblait de façon trompeuse à une photo de famille.

Quand Hughes s'approcha de Roy pour commencer son petit jeu habituel de provocation pour savoir quand il se déciderait lui aussi à fonder une famille, le colonel se rembrunit. Regardant par dessus son épaule, Maes comprit.

« On pourrait presque croire que c'est son fils, vu de loin… Elle fera une mère géniale. »

Roy soupira et attrapa le verre qu'il tendait. A quoi bon répondre ? Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il avait raison, mais que pour l'instant, ce n'était pas une option possible, même si elle était tentante. De la voir ainsi, belle, souriante et si détendue était une vraie torture pour l'alchimiste. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, lui glisser à l'oreille combien il la trouvait radieuse et lui demander discrètement quand elle accepterait de lui faire un enfant.

Il se prit l'envie de la mettre dans son lit rapidement et de forcer un peu les choses. Pas elle, mais la nature. Après tout, il avait toujours fait attention, mais il pourrait bien s'oublier une fois ou deux. Et après, il laisserait faire le destin. Si elle se retrouvait enceinte, elle serait obligée de quitter l'armée, et il ne l'aurait plus avec lui pour l'aider dans sa carrière. Mais c'était un moindre mal, s'il pouvait l'avoir pour lui, en sécurité chez lui. Réalisant ce qu'il projetait, Roy secoua la tête. Lui qui avait refusé au début de l'avoir pour maitresse par qu'il ne se considérait pas digne d'elle, espérait maintenant qu'elle renonce à sa carrière pour sa satisfaction personnelle. Elle n'accepterait jamais. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Dans d'autres circonstances peut-être, mais pour le moment, c'était trop tôt. Il avait encore besoin de son assistante, plus que d'une épouse et d'une mère pour ses enfants. Même si elle était parfaite.

Devinant ses pensées, Maes décida d'intervenir. Il était bien conscient que les ambitions de Roy était incompatible avec une vie de famille, mais il avait toujours l'espoir que ces deux-là dépassent leur orgueil et s'avouent enfin leurs sentiments. Même s'ils n'en faisaient rien. Tout dans leur relation fonctionnait à l'envers et ils le voyaient même pas. Ils refusaient de parler de ce qu'ils ressentaient alors que leur amour crevait les yeux et ils organisaient des histoires incroyables pour ne pas se faire surprendre dans le même lit quand tout le monde s'en moquait éperdument.

Mais Hughes entendait bien rétablir la situation et leur faire réaliser ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Et celle qu'il devait surtout faire céder était dans de bonnes disposition avec sa fille dans les bras, il pouvait donc l'interroger sans problème. Armé de son sourire radieux de père comblé, il s'approcha de Liza et lui demanda : « Alors, lieutenant, ça vous donne des idées ? » Il avait son air radieux qui illuminait la pièce et s'il n'avait pas jeté un coup d'œil discret en direction de Roy, sa question aurait pu paraître naturelle. Par chance, Liza était suffisamment concentrée sur le biberon qu'elle donnait à Elycia pour ne pas remarquer son sous-entendu. Edward par contre avait parfaitement noté l'échange.

Quand la tireuse leva la tête, elle vit l'air contrarié de son jeune protégé et choisit ses mots avant de répondre. Elle crut qu'il était mal à l'aise en tant qu'orphelin de se retrouver face à si vivante famille, n'imaginant pas une seconde qu'un si jeune garçon puisse comprendre la relation particulière qu'elle entretenait avec son supérieur. D'ailleurs, en répondant à Hughes, elle ne pensait pas vraiment à Roy. Elle avait choisi une carrière qui ne lui permettait pas d'avoir une vie de famille, et même si elle aimait beaucoup les enfants, elle ne se voyait pas abandonner son poste pour l'instant. Exactement comme son supérieur l'avait pensé, elle n'était pas prête et une part de lui se sentit déçue d'avoir deviner juste.

Mais Maes était loin d'être satisfait. Il aurait bien voulu poursuivre sa conversation et faire intervenir Roy de façon à les rapprocher, mais Gracia l'interrompit pour récupérer sa fille et la mettre au lit.

La jeune mère avait senti la tension entre la tireuse et l'alchimiste et savait que malgré ses bonnes intentions, son mari ne faisait que retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Edward profita de ce moment de répit pour glisser que lui aussi était fatigué et il offrit une magnifique excuse à Liza. La jeune femme ne fut que trop contente de pouvoir s'éclipser en prétextant qu'elle raccompagnait les deux frères à la caserne, laissant le lieutenant-colonel interroger Roy sur sa vie privée et ses rapports avec sa subordonnée.

Il ne restait qu'un jour de plus à tenir avant la fin des examens et maintenant qu'elle avait échappé à la soirée chez les Hughes, elle pouvait se détendre et prendre sa décision sur comment gérer son supérieur.

-oOo-

Une fois les écrits passés, Roy et Liza laissèrent les deux frères aux bons soins des Hughes. Il fallait attendre encore un mois avant les résultats et l'éventuelle présentation d'Edward devant le jury pour son épreuve pratique. Les deux soldats d'East City ne pouvaient rester absents aussi longtemps. Et comme Maes adorait les enfants, il ne s'était pas fait prier pour garder à l'œil les deux frères. Il alla même jusqu'à les installer chez lui pour être sûr qu'il ne leur arriverait rien de fâcheux. Sans connaître les détails de leur histoire, il avait su par Roy qu'Alphonse devait rester à l'écart des militaires et qu'Edward avait intérêt à ne pas trop se faire remarquer.

Liza fut plus que soulagée d'apprendre que les deux garçons ne restaient pas seuls dans cette grande ville et elle remercia longuement Gracia de bien vouloir s'occuper d'eux, en plus de sa toute jeune fille. L'esprit apaisé, la tireuse put laisser ses deux protégés derrière elle et se concentrer sur ses autres problèmes. Même si elle avait fait son choix sur l'attitude à adopter vis-à-vis de son supérieur, elle redoutait de se retrouver seule avec lui pendant des heures. Mais finalement, le trajet du retour se passa comme à l'allée. Les deux soldats discutèrent simplement, sans le moindre sous-entendu et leurs sujets de conversation se limitèrent au travail ou aux frères Elric.

Hughes avait dressé à Roy la liste de ses concurrents et il savait qu'il était observé. En plus, le fait qu'il présente un si jeune candidat à l'examen d'alchimistes n'était pas passé inaperçu. Il attirait bien trop l'attention et ne pouvait se permettre un scandale en se faisant surprendre avec sa subordonnée. Alors même s'il mourait d'envie de se rapprocher d'elle, il réussit à garder ses distances. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils restaient seuls tous les deux. Même si ces derniers mois, ils s'étaient offerts beaucoup d'escapades, ils devaient rester prudents.

En tant que colonel, Roy était soumis à une pression plus forte et tous ses faits et gestes étaient épiés par certains hauts-gradés qui n'appréciaient pas son ascension trop rapide. En plus, Maes avait lourdement insisté sur les petist détails qui en révélaient bien plus que les longs discours. Il fallait être très prudent jusque dans sa façon de la regarder s'il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger. Comme son ami lui avait fait remarqué, elle pourrait devenir une cible pour l'atteindre si ses ennemis comprenaient ce qui les unissaient. Par conséquent, l'alchimiste s'appliqua à rester le plus professionnel possible et il évita la moindre familiarité. Mais bien sûr, il ne jugea pas utile d'expliquer son comportement légèrement plus froid qu'à l'ordinaire et bien sûr, Liza crut une fois de plus qu'elle était responsable de son attitude détachée.

Quand ils arrivèrent au petit matin à East City, ils se séparèrent sans un regard. Roy parce qu'il ne voulait pas être tenté de la ramener chez lui, et Liza parce qu'elle se sentait une fois de plus de trop. Elle avait cru qu'ils pourraient rester bons amis, à défaut d'être encore amants, mais visiblement, elle s'était trompé.

Les semaines passèrent rapidement, chacun des deux s'enfermant un peu plus dans sa solitude, et Roy ne fut pas surpris d'apprendre qu'Edward avait parfaitement réussi ses épreuves. Une fois encore, il organisa son voyage à Centrale accompagné de sa précieuse assistante. Il s'arrangea pour les placer dans un compartiment déjà bien occupé pour limiter les échanges et rapidement, il s'endormit, le front appuyé contre la vitre. Le trajet de nuit était encore plus long qu'à l'ordinaire, et sans conversation, il était difficile de tenir éveillé.

Liza, de son coté, ne pouvait pas baisser sa garde puisqu'elle devait assurer la protection de l'alchimiste. Elle profita donc de son temps de libre pour lire un roman passionnant recommandé par un de ses amis. Maintenant qu'elle avait fait une croix sur sa relation avec son supérieur, elle profitait de ses soirées pour sortir. Elle n'avait pas de prétendants sérieux, mais elle s'entendait bien avec le serveur du restaurant en face de la caserne et ils se retrouvaient souvent pour discuter pendant sa pause déjeuner.

Elle n'avait aucun attirance pour lui, mais elle aimait beaucoup sa conversation. Ils s'étaient très vite rendu compte qu'ils avaient de nombreux points communs et ils s'échangeaient souvent des références, soit pour des spectacles, soit pour des livres et passaient leur temps à comparer leurs avis lors des visites de Liza.

Le jeune homme avait vite compris qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec elle, mais il avait parfaitement accepté de ne l'avoir que pour amie. Ainsi, sans le savoir, il l'aidait à se séparer de Roy. Elle n'était pas prête à se lancer dans une nouvelle histoire, mais elle se sentait plus forte en face de lui. D'ailleurs, pas une fois, alors qu'il dormait à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle ne ressentit le besoin de lui remonter le col de sa veste pour éviter qu'il prenne froid, et elle n'eut même pas envie d'écarter les mèches qui se collaient sur son front alors qu'il sombrait un plus profondément dans le sommeil. Pour cela, elle se félicitait à plusieurs reprises de son détachement avant de replonger dans son histoire.

Arrivés à Centrale, Roy prit Edward avec lui et ils se rendirent tous les deux à la salle de présentation. Le généralissime en personne s'était déplacé pour l'occasion et le bruit avait couru dans toute la ville qu'un enfant de douze ans avait réussi les épreuves écrites. Liza resta avec Alphonse en retrait. Ils pouvaient assister à l'examen, mais ils n'étaient pas dans une loge comme le colonel et les autres hauts gradés.

Quand Edward fit sa transmutation, le lieutenant, comme les autres spectateurs, fut très impressionnée. Et quand il pointa sa lance sous la gorge du Furher, elle retint son souffle. Si Edward exécutait ici le chef de l'Etat, il aurait des gros ennuis. Pourtant une part d'elle espérait qu'il réussisse son coup. Même si c'était désastreux pour lui, pour elle, pour Roy et bien sûr pour Alphonse. Ce serait tout de même un vrai soulagement pour tout le pays.

Seulement, Edward n'eut pas le temps d'aller au bout de son geste. Ce n'était qu'une provocation. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en prendre au généralissime. Liza sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant les généraux tenter de l'arrêter. Ce n'était qu'un gamin innocent. Alphonse à coté d'elle commença à protester quand il vit l'un des militaires poser la main sur son frère. Mais tout se passa très vite.

Le Furher éclata de rire et félicita Edward, l'air ravi. Puis il quitta la salle d'examen, parfaitement détendu en plaisantant avec ses subalternes, pendant que le candidat restait perplexe au milieu de la pièce. Roy se décida à descendre de sa loge et entraina son protégé dehors avec Liza et Alphonse à sa suite. Une fois sûr d'être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, Roy ne put retenir une remarque sarcastique à l'attention du jeune prodige. En réalité, il avait été plus qu'impressionné par le talent de ce gamin mais n'était pas prêt à l'admettre.

Le petit blond comprit tout de suite qu'il avait réussi son examen et attendait des félicitations plutôt que des moqueries. Par conséquent, il jugea stratégique de faire remarquer à Mustang son comportement suspect lors de l'épreuve. En effet, Edward avait parfaitement vu que le colonel avait été le seul à ne pas s'inquiéter de son attaque envers le Furher et il en avait très justement déduit que l'alchimiste n'était pas aussi fidèle à l'armée qu'il le prétendait. Roy parut décontenancé par cette remarque et il se tourna alors vers son assistante, comme pour chercher une réponse.

Liza ne put que lui confirmer avec un air navré qu'il n'avait pas été très vigilent et qu'il devrait faire plus attention à son comportement à l'avenir. Le sous-entendu était à peine voilé concernant sa position délicate et le fait qu'il avait beaucoup d'ennemis qui ne seraient que trop contents de découvrir sa potentielle trahison. Si ses plans pour détrôner le président devenait public, il se ferait éliminé sans regret. Mais Roy le prit aussi comme une confirmation des mises en garde de Hughes sur leur relation et naïvement, il crut qu'elle lui confirmait qu'il devait garder ses distances, pour sa propre sécurité. D'un signe de tête, il acquiesça avant de se retourner vers Edward qui affichait un sourire triomphant lui déplaisant au plus haut point.

Roy lui rabattit son caquet avec une joie non feinte. Il avait toujours un tour d'avance sur ses protégés. Il connaissait leur secret. Et même s'il n'avait pas l'intention de les vendre, il pouvait toujours leur faire croire le contraire et ainsi s'assurer la fidélité totale des deux frères. Il avait bien remarqué que l'ainé ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Même s'il n'en connaissait pas la raison et qu'il mettait son attitude défiante sur le compte de son arrogance, il n'avait rien à perdre à jouer la carte du salaud imbu de pouvoir. Après tout, il avait une réputation à défendre. Et même s'ils étaient particulièrement intelligents et brillants pour leur age, les frères Elrics n'étaient que des enfants. Ils étaient facilement manipulables.

Ce fut donc sans le moindre remord qu'il le menaça de révéler aux autorités leur tentative de transmutation humaine si jamais ils leur prenaient l'envie de raconter ce qu'ils avaient vu pendant cet examen. Roy devait garder ses plans de carrières secrets et en échange du silence d'Edward, il gardait pour lui ce qu'il avait fait l'année d'avant qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

Ce n'était pas juste et ils le savaient tous les deux. Pourtant, Edward sembla s'en accommoder. Il se moquait éperdument des projets du colonel et n'envisageait pas sérieusement de le vendre. Il n'aimait pas son attitude suffisante et il détestait la façon dont il traitait son assistante, comme s'il ne voyait pas la tristesse dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il flirtait avec une autre, mais il avait appris que les relations entre adultes étaient complexes et une part de lui lui disait qu'aussi insupportable qu'il soit, en fin de compte, le colonel avait du bon.

Ces quelques semaines qu'il avait passé avec Hughes, en plus de celles d'avant avec Havoc et Hawkeye lui avaient montré que cet homme était entouré de gens touchants, sympathiques et altruistes. Ils voyaient tous en lui un leader qui méritait qu'on se batte pour lui. Donc quelque part sous cette carapace devait se trouver quelqu'un de confiance.

-oOo-

Au milieu de l'été, Roy reçut la note officielle annonçant la réussite d'Edward. Il fallait attendre quelques semaines supplémentaires avant qu'il ne fasse vraiment partie de l'armée. Il aurait son nom d'alchimiste d'état et sa montre en argent, mais en attendant, le colonel préféra laisser les deux frères tranquilles dans leur village. Il avait obtenu de garder Edward sous son commandement et comptait bien en profiter. Grâce à ce jeune prodige, il s'était vu grandement félicité par l'état-major, et d'une certaine façon, il se sentait redevable. En plus, Roy savait parfaitement que la vie de soldat n'était pas faite pour un enfant si jeune. Même s'il était plus mûre que la plupart des garçons de son âge, il n'avait que douze ans et il devait encore profiter de sa liberté.

Le colonel attendit donc au maximum avant de prévenir son nouveau subordonné de sa réussite. Il passa la fin de l'été à s'occuper de différentes missions pour Grumman et ne se soucia du sort d'Edward qu'au début de l'automne quand il eut un rappel de sa hiérarchie concernant diverses formalités administratives. Comme il laissait toujours trainer sa paperasse, ce ne fut une surprise pour personne qu'il soit un peu en retard dans cette affaire-là aussi. Surtout que curieusement, Liza semblait avoir oublié de le rappeler à l'ordre. Elle n'avait même pas pris sur elle de convoquer le jeune alchimiste, sans attendre l'accord de son supérieur comme elle le faisait parfois quand il trainait un peu trop.

Pourtant, début octobre, Edward finit par arriver dans le bureau de Mustang pour recevoir sa première affectation. Roy le reçut seul, en fin de journée, sans personne pour assister à leur entretien. Une fois encore, ce qu'il avait à dire devait rester secret. Il avait renvoyé ses hommes, leur conseillant de profiter de leur soirée de libre et Liza tenait compagnie à Alphonse dans l'antichambre du bureau. Elle était la seule à vraiment savoir ce qu'il prévoyait, puisqu'il le lui avait expliqué quelques mois plus tôt, quand ils avaient accompagné pour la première fois les deux frères à Centrale.

Après une rapide présentation des documents officiels qu'il refusa de lire, Roy tendit à son protégé sa montre en argent et lui annonça le nom que le Furher lui avait trouvé. Fullmetal Alchemist. En référence à sa transmutation d'une lance en acier, ou à son automail. Ou à son caractère de cachon, glissa-t-il mine de rien, ce qui fit bien évidemment bondir l'intéressé. Mais une fois le calme revenu, le colonel expliqua à Edward quel allait être son rôle et comment ils allaient travailler.

Il avait vendu son âme pour pouvoir récupérer le corps de son frère, par conséquent, il n'avait pas le droit de faire n'importe quoi. D'un autre côté, Roy n'était pas regardant. Il le laissait libre de voyager et faire ses recherches, du moment qu'il était tenu au courant de leur progrès. L'accord parut acceptable pour Edward, et reprenant le sourire en coin de son nouveau supérieur, il quitta le bureau, sans prendre la peine de le saluer. Il remercia simplement Liza de sa gentillesse mais celle-ci le reprit sur son attitude peu convenable vis-à-vis de sa hiérarchie.

Se retournant, Edward cria alors à l'attention du colonel qu'il le respecterait quand il en serait digne et qu'il arrêterait de faire souffrir ses subordonnés. Liza voulut le sermonner, mais Roy l'en empêcha. Le coup d'œil de ce gamin en direction de son assistante ne lui avait pas échapper.

* * *

_J'avais peur que ce chapitre soit trop court et surtout trop concentré sur Edward, mais en fait, je me suis encore laissé emporter et c'est pas si court. J'espère que je suis claire sur la nouvelle relation entre Roy et Liza et leur raison.  
Je me suis relu en boucle les tomes du manga sur ce passage et j'ai trouvé l'attitude de Liza bien plus distante et blasée que dans la suite. Comme si à cette époque, elle était en froid avec son supérieure. Enfin, c'est peut-être moi qui vois des trucs... _


	24. Les liens du corps

**Chapitre 24 Les liens du corps **

Un nouveau mode de vie se mit en place avec l'arrivée d'Edward dans l'équipe. Même s'il n'était pas souvent présent au QG de l'Est, il fallait compter avec lui. Et Mustang savait parfaitement utiliser le gamin pour toutes les missions à l'extérieur qui permettait de redorer le blason de l'armée. Les choses se passaient lentement, mais tout le monde trouvait ses marques dans cette nouvelle répartition.

Celle qui changea le plus fut assez logiquement Liza. Maintenant que le colonel avait un alchimiste sous ses ordres, il avait un pouvoir encore plus important vis-à-vis du reste de l'armée et il avait de nombreuses responsabilités qui l'éloignait un peu plus du reste de son équipe. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec l'état-major, et en particulier avec le général Grumman, toujours prolixe de conseils stratégiques en tout genre. Il n'avait plus tellement l'occasion de discuter avec son assistante et même si leur relation professionnelle restait tout à fait cordiale, elle avait perdu en complicité.

Du coup, la jeune femme n'eut aucun mal à s'éloigner un peu de son supérieur et à s'offrir des libertés affectives. A force de passer du temps avec d'autres officiers, elle élargie son cercle d'amis. Elle se sentait libre de toute attache et pouvait sortir sans arrière pensée. Les rendez-vous se suivirent sans qu'elle cherche quoi que ce soit de particulier et par hasard, elle finit par tomber sur quelqu'un de différent.

Après quelques rencontres avec d'autres amis elle accepta de le revoir en tête-à-tête. Ce n'était pas le premier homme avec lequel elle flirtait, mais il était le premier avait lequel elle arrivait à se sentir bien. Sa conversation était plaisante, sans être envahissante. Il s'intéressait à elle et à son travail sans voyeurisme. Il la questionna un peu sur la guerre, mais comprit immédiatement que le sujet était douloureux et passa à autre chose.

Il était mécanicien, il se passionnait pour la technique et les moteurs et ils passèrent une soirée entière à parler de voiture. Liza adorait conduire et avait toujours pris énormément de plaisir à étudier leur fonctionnement. Déjà au lycée, elle avait suivi plusieurs cours pour comprendre ces engins. Avec lui, elle retrouvait le plaisir de parler librement, d'écouter sans arrière pensée, sans chercher à comprendre les sous-entendus. Elle pouvait être elle-même, sans crainte d'être découverte. C'était une nouveauté. Et il était gentil et patient. Il ne chercha pas à brusquer les choses entre eux. Il comprenait qu'elle annule une sortie au dernier moment à cause de son travail et il n'était pas jaloux du temps qu'elle passait avec son supérieur. Tout aurait été parfait si elle n'avait pas voulu aller plus loin.

Elle pensait se prouver qu'elle avait dépassé son attirance pour Roy, qu'elle avait tourné la page. Elle arrivait à travailler avec lui sans ressentir de tremblement et même quand ils se retrouvaient seuls, pour finir leurs rapports, elle maîtrisait parfaitement les battements de son cœur et n'espérait plus rien. Il gardait tellement ses distances qu'il ne lui avait presque jamais plus effleuré la main depuis des mois et même quand cela arrivait, elle n'éprouvait plus ces fourmillements dans les doigts après son contact.

Elle s'était si bien barricadée qu'elle était convaincue d'avoir enfin échappé à son emprise. Seulement la volonté ne suffisait pas. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était bien trop fort pour disparaître par le simple fait de le décider.

Quand Maxwell la raccompagna ce soir-là, elle eut envie de l'embrasser, comme elle le faisait déjà depuis quelques semaines. Sauf qu'au lieu d'un baiser sur la joue, elle choisit de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit favorablement à son approche et lui sourit en quittant son immeuble. Il ne chercha pas à aller plus loin en voyant la surprise dans ses yeux. Il se contentait de ce qu'elle lui donnait et était ravi d'être arrivé jusque là.

Liza par contre, était mortifiée. Ce contact avait réveillé en elle tout ce qu'elle avait enfoui si difficilement. Son désir d'être touchée, embrassée, caressée. Le besoin d'avoir un homme près d'elle. Mais pas n'importe quel homme.

Maxwell était gentil, amusant, compréhensif, patient. Bref, il avait un caractère adorable. En plus, il avait beaucoup de charme avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux insondables. Il avait aussi une carrure solide et un corps musclé à faire rêver. Sauf qu'elle ne rêvait pas de lui. Quand il l'avait embrassée, ce n'était pas ses lèvres qu'elle sentait. Qu'à chaque fois qu'il lui prenait la main, ce n'était pas sa paume chaude et ferme qu'elle touchait. Et quand elle essaya d'aller plus loin pour chasser les démons qui revenaient la hanter, elle comprit combien elle était ignoble.

Elle ne pouvait pas coucher avec lui en imaginant qu'il était un autre. Bien sûr, elle ne formula pas les choses de cette façon. Elle expliqua qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête et comme c'était un garçon adorable, il accepta sans problème de lui laisser du temps. Même s'il avait envie d'elle, il se retira en souriant et la laissa pour la nuit.

Liza se sentait sale et honteuse, mais c'était tout de même mieux que d'être allée au bout dans ces conditions. Seule dans sa chambre, le corps en brûlant d'un désir inassouvi, elle réfléchit aux différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à elle. Mais son esprit n'était pas aussi clair qu'il aurait dû pour prendre une décision difficile. Alors, elle choisit la seule option qui lui semblait possible, même si ce n'était pas la plus élégante pour son prétendant.

Il fallait traiter le mal par le mal avant qu'elle ne perde celui qu'elle pensait pouvoir aimer. Elle idéalisait sûrement ses souvenirs et il lui suffirait de renouer très légèrement avec la réalité des faits pour se rendre compte que tout n'était que fantasme forgé par son cœur resté trop longtemps solitaire. Deux soirs plus tard, alors qu'elle ramenait le colonel en voiture, elle décida de passer à l'action.

La situation entre eux était plutôt calme, chacun ayant décidé de rester à bonne distance de l'autre. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que Roy avait traversé pendant les mois de séparation forcée qu'elle lui avait imposés. Comme elle était convaincue de ne pas être importante pour lui, elle ne s'en était pas soucié. Mais maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait ainsi avec lui, elle remarqua son silence et les petits coups d'œil qu'il lançait en sa direction.

Ce n'était pas la première fois en fait qu'il l'observait à la dérobée. Si elle était honnête, elle avouerait qu'elle avait déjà remarqué son petit manège. Sa main qui restait quelques secondes de trop sur son épaule quand il l'aidait à enfiler son manteau, ou cette façon qu'il avait de lui apporter un verre de lait chaud quand ils travaillaient tard. Simplement, elle n'avait pas voulu voir ni comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Mais cette fois, elle ne se posa pas question sur ses motivations. Elle avait pris sa décision et ne pensait pas qu'elle s'engageait sur un terrain dangereux. Elle avait juste besoin de constater qu'il ne lui manquait pas et qu'elle avait bien tourné la page aussi sur ce terrain-là. Quand elle arrêta la voiture au pied de chez lui, elle prit une profonde inspiration et au moment où il la saluait, elle se pencha vers lui et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était tellement inattendu, qu'il ne sut comment réagir et resta immobile.

Liza de son coté, fut sous le choc. Ce n'était qu'un baiser chaste et inoffensif et pourtant, il réveillait en elle bien plus d'émotions que tout ce qu'elle avait partagé avec Maxwell. Elle ne prit pas le temps de tergiverser. Un baiser ne suffirait pas à la sevrer complètement de lui, mais quoi de plus normal après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé ? Alors, sans y être vraiment invitée, Liza suivit son supérieur chez lui. La voiture était bien garée au pied de son immeuble et elle pouvait rester en place quelques minutes. Au beau milieu de la nuit, personne ne risquait d'en être gêné.

En la voyant l'accompagner, Roy eut la délicatesse de lui proposer un café, pensant qu'elle avait à lui parler. Sa réaction était si soudaine qu'il estimait qu'elle allait enfin se confier et lui expliquer un peu son changement d'attitude. Lui-même avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire. Sur son comportement distant, sur ses décisions personnelles et professionnelles et sur ses choix. Il voulait s'excuser de l'avoir fait souffrir, encore une fois, même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait vraiment fait de mal, il était conscient d'avoir été froid avec elle, et surtout, il se reprochait depuis des mois de ne jamais avoir pris le temps de revenir sur l'incident avec le brigadier général. Il n'avait plus de contact avec sa famille, et par conséquent, ses fiançailles n'avaient aucun sens. Et il lui fallait mettre les choses au point avec elle pour qu'elle comprenne bien qu'elle avait toujours été la seule à compter. Même s'il n'était pas digne d'elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer et il devait le lui rappeler.

Il était enfin prêt à tout lui révéler, mais elle ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle ne voulait surtout pas entendre son discours rituel qu'il ressortait à toutes ses conquêtes, ni ses élucubrations affectives. Elle n'était là que pour une raison et une seule, se prouver qu'elle avait dépassé son attirance pour lui et qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien. Alors dès qu'il se retourna pour accrocher sa veste, elle reprit ses lèvres, juste pour voir qu'il ne se passait rien.

Sauf que Roy répondit cette fois. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi elle agissait de la sorte. Elle l'embrassait et pour lui, c'était plus parlant que n'importe quelle déclaration. Il se laissait guider par ses désirs et la prit dans ses bras, avant de perdre ses doigts dans ses mèches blondes qui lui couraient sur les épaules. Ses cheveux avaient bien poussé et il rêvait depuis des mois de pouvoir les caresser.

Liza se plaquait contre lui, incapable de se décrocher. Elle se serrait autour de son cou jusqu'à l'asphyxie. Son instinct avait pris le dessus et elle réagissait de façon inconsciente. Son corps dictait sa conduite comme à chaque fois qu'elle était près de lui. Elle avait besoin de le sentir, de le toucher. Ses mains agrippaient ses épaules, le tenant fermement, qu'il ne puisse pas lui échapper.

Non pas qu'il en ait eu l'intention. Il quittait ses lèvres un instant, et elle crut mourir, désespérée, abandonnée et seule. En une seconde elle passa de la béatitude absolue à la peur désillusionnée. Mais Roy ne lui laissa pas le temps de se plaindre, il vit la détresse dans ses yeux et comprit que ce n'était pas le moment de lui parler. Il pouvait s'exprimer autrement. Lui prouver qu'il tenait à elle par ses gestes. Ses baisers se firent plus tendres, ses caresses plus aimantes. Il l'embrassa un peu intensément, sa langue jouant doucement sur ses lèvres, pendant que ses mains commencèrent une lente exploration de son dos, descendant sur ses hanches pour la coller un peu sur son bassin.

Liza sentit clairement son érection appuyer sur son ventre, mais au lieu de l'effrayer ou de la choquer, ça ne fit que l'exciter un peu plus. Elle avait envie de lui, plus que de n'importe quoi d'autre. Elle ne réfléchissait plus aux conséquences de ses actes ni à pourquoi elle s'était retrouvé dans cette situation au départ. Pas une seconde l'image de Maxwell ne vint la hanter, contrairement à celle de Roy dès qu'elle était avec lui. Elle ne pensait pas. Elle ressentait.

Son coeur battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine et sa peau brulait sous les doigts de l'alchimiste. Il ne la touchait pourtant pas directement mais elle frissonnait d'anticipation. Elle chercha son contact, ouvrant un à un les boutons de sa chemise et rapidement, elle quittait ses lèvres pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle ne se laissait pas de redécouvrir son torse, son ventre, le dessin parfait de ses muscles, la douceur de sa peau, le parfum unique de son corps.

Comme elle attaquait sa ceinture, il murmura dans ses cheveux : « Pas ici... »

Il voulut l'entrainer vers sa chambre, mais elle le retint. « Non. »

Roy la dévisagea, ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'elle faisait, puis il réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester, qu'elle devait encore rentrer chez elle et qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. C'était brusque, c'était rapide, c'était irréfléchi, mais c'était délicieux et intense. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient à faire ce genre de chose à la va-vite, contre un mur, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient dans un lieu adaptés.

Roy était concentré uniquement sur Liza et sur le moyen de la satisfaire. Il la caressait à travers le tissu de son uniforme avant de glisser une main sous son t-shirt pendant que l'autre défaisait son pantalon. Sa bouche se promenait dans son cou, marquant légèrement sa peau, mais aucun des deux ne s'en souciait.

Liza elle aussi laissait les traces de son passage sur la nuque et les épaules de son amant. Elle plantait ses dents et ses ongles dans sa chair à chaque fois qu'il effleurait une zone sensible. Il ne pouvait s'appliquer autant qu'il le souhaitait, mais il la connaissait suffisamment pour lui plaire rapidement. Il se débarrassa de son uniforme et admira une nouvelle fois les jambes interminables de son assistante, trop souvent cachées. Il lui agrippa les cuisses, et s'installa entre ses jambes, nouées de force dans son dos par son pantalon resté autour de ses chevilles.

La seule complainte de Liza fut sur le fait qu'il n'était pas aussi dévêtu qu'elle et elle se fit un devoir de réparer cette erreur en quelques secondes. L'embrassant à nouveau, elle se redressa et se plaça juste au-dessus de lui. D'un coup de rein, Roy plongea en elle, s'immergeant dans sa douce chaleur. Il était conscient qu'elle lui avait manqué, mais maintenant qu'il était en elle, il réalisa l'ampleur du problème.

Liza s'enroula un peu plus autour de ses hanches et étouffa ses cris dans son cou. Elle était submergée. Il la complétait parfaitement. Tout son corps semblait se réveiller à son contact. Ses bras qui se resserraient autour de ses épaules, ses lèvres qui ne pouvaient se séparer des siennes, ses seins qui frémissaient sous ses doigts, et tout son ventre qui revenait à la vie à chaque mouvement. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de sentir les prémices de son orgasme. Les contractions se firent très violentes et elle ne chercha pas à les calmer ni à les retenir. Elle avait envie de cette sensation, elle avait envie qu'il la fasse jouir. Lui et lui seul.

L'explosion partit d'entre ses jambes et se propagea dans tout son corps à la vitesse de l'éclair, plus forte que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Mais Roy ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il savait où insister et comment régler son rythme pour la garder dans son état d'extase. Liza se sentit ramollir et fondre. Elle relâcha son étreinte, et ne tint en place que par la volonté de son amant et la fermeté du mur dans son dos. Son corps n'était plus qu'un tas de nerfs concentrés en un seul endroit que Roy stimulait inlassablement. Son cerveau était court-circuité, rien d'autre ne comptait que ses allées et venues dans son ventre, entrainant à chaque fois une nouvelle vague de plaisir.

Sentant lui aussi les premiers signes de son abandon, Roy voulut se retirer, mais elle protesta. Il essaya de garder son calme et de tenir un peu plus longtemps, mais entre les spasmes de son ventre et ses gémissements de moins en moins contrôlés, il ne réussit qu'à gagner quelques secondes. Elle refusa de laisser faire et garda ses jambes fermement resserrer autour de lui. Alors il se libéra en elle, se vidant complètement dans son corps. Il était bien conscient du risque qu'il prenait, mais il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Elle lui avait tacitement donné son accord.

Ils restèrent immobiles, l'un contre l'autre le temps de retrouver leurs esprits et Liza fut la première à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait prévu. Elle n'était pas supposée aller jusque là. En plus, elle l'avait forcé à rester en elle, alors qu'elle n'utilisait aucune protection. Déglutissant avec difficulté, elle ferma les yeux, priant pour que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Seulement, quand elle l'entendit murmurer son prénom, elle sut que tout était bien réel. Même si elle n'avait pas vraiment eu de doute.

Roy essaya de lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ait fini sa phrase. Elle avait un sourire triste et il comprit qu'elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait fait. Seulement il pensait que son air gêné était dû aux conséquences éventuelles, pas à l'acte lui-même.

Il l'aida à se décrocher, et remonta son pantalon. Elle réajusta son uniforme et évita de regarder en face. Elle ne savait plus comment réagir. C'était elle qui avait initié la chose, qui l'avait embrassé, qui l'avait suivi chez lui et encore elle qui lui avait demandé de faire ça vite. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre. Une hypocrisie de plus. Dans son lit, elle aurait trop eu le sentiment de tromper Maxwell. Mais c'était bien ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Elle avait couché avec un autre et pas une seconde elle n'avait pensé à lui. Elle avait aimé retrouver Roy. Il ne l'avait pas forcée et elle aurait pu l'arrêter bien avant que la situation ne dégénère. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas eu envie de le faire. Et quand au moment de partir, il lui attrapa le poignet, pour la retenir juste le temps de l'embrasser, elle ne le repoussa pas non plus. Elle en était incapable. Elle plongea dans ses yeux noirs et essaya de s'excuser.

« Roy, je... »

Il lui caressa la joue, et elle vit la tristesse dans son regard, mais aussi une infinie douceur.

« On s'est laissé emporter... Tu n'es pas la seule responsable. » Il lui sourit et elle sentit encore une curieuse chaleur dans son ventre. Son cœur battait plus fort sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. Encore qu'une part d'elle savait très bien, mais elle ne voulait pas l'écouter. Elle lui était juste reconnaissante de prendre les choses de cette façon. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'avoir une relation, alors c'était aussi bien de ne pas se faire souffrir inutilement. C'était du moins ce que Roy croyait deviner de son comportement. Attrapant sa veste, elle salua avant de partir.

« Bonne nuit, monsieur. A demain. »

Roy eut un sourire las et répondit simplement : « Bonne nuit, Hawkeye. Soyez prudente. »

Il referma derrière elle et resta longuement le front sur la porte. Il avait peut-être gâché sa dernière chance de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait. D'un autre coté, il avait peut-être planté les bases d'une nouvelle relation. Avec un peu de chance, leur accident de ce soir ne resterait pas sans conséquence. Et même s'il n'était pas enchanté à l'idée de la mettre de force dans une telle position, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

Il l'aimait et il avait bien vu à son comportement qu'elle l'aimait elle aussi. Jamais elle n'aurait fait une chose pareille autrement. Il était bien loin d'imaginer les vraies raisons qui l'avait poussée à agir ainsi.

* * *

_Depuis le temps que je prévoyais d'en arriver là, je me sens presque déçue maintenant que j'y suis... L'avantage c'est que maintenant, je sais bien ce qui va passer. Ca veut pas dire que je vais poster plus souvent, juste j'aurai moins de mal à écrire. Normalement... Et je peux affirmer qu'on en voit enfin la fin. Pas tout de suite non plus, mais on se rapproche !_


	25. Fins

**Chapitre 25 Fins **

Après une longue période de doutes et d'hésitation, tout semblait à nouveau sourire à Roy. Il avait eu une année difficile entre sa séparation avec Liza, la présentation d'Edward au concours d'alchimiste et l'affaire de ce meurtrier qui n'en finissait pas, mais maintenant, les choses se décantaient et la situation se présentait sous un jour favorable.

Le fullmetal était devenu le plus jeune alchimiste d'état de toute l'histoire d'Amestris, donnant un crédit impressionnant à celui qui l'avait découvert, il était en plus parfaitement capable de gérer les tensions avec la population, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer l'influence de Mustang dans la région. En plus, l'armée avait une meilleure presse depuis quelques temps, grâce à la résolution de plusieurs affaires d'envergures, où une fois encore, le colonel s'était distingué.

Et pour couronner le tout, son assistante, bien que toujours froide et exigeante avec toute l'équipe, était devenue nettement plus agréable depuis une certaine soirée où elle l'avait suivi chez lui. Son mutisme n'avait pas changé, et elle gardait toujours ses distances avec tout le monde, mais quand il soutenait son regard, discrètement, il la voyait rougir, indiquant très clairement ce qu'elle ressentait.

Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de vraiment discuter avec elle de leur petite aventure, mais quelque chose dans son attitude lui disait qu'elle n'était plus aussi indifférente qu'avant. Il était convaincu qu'elle ne l'évitait que par peur de retomber dans leur ancienne routine de baisers et autres câlins entre deux portes. Du coup, quand il la vit avec ce type en revenant de sa pause déjeuner, il ne se méfia pas.

Elle était attablée avec lui et plusieurs autres personnes, et même s'ils étaient cote à cote, il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Il les salua avec détachement, et quand il vit une lueur apeurée dans les yeux de Liza, il l'interpréta comme une marque de son affection qu'elle craignait de révéler au grand jour. De toute façon, il était bien trop pris avec l'affaire du tueur en série pour vraiment avoir le temps de se poser des questions sur la vie privée de son assistante. Un nouveau corps fut découvert le lendemain et Hughes fut appelé en renfort.

Comme à chaque fois, toute une équipe du département des renseignements était déployée pour essayer de trouver le meurtrier. Chacun cherchait des indices, interrogeait les témoins et s'organisait pour faire avancer l'enquête. Liza se tenait un peu en retrait de la scène, essayant de consoler le jeune garçon qui venait de perdre sa mère pendant que Roy et Maes s'occupaient de faire transporter le corps à la morgue de la caserne. Une fois encore, le tueur n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle. La victime avait été consciencieusement démembrée et dépecée. Du travail d'expert.

Tout le monde avait pensé à un médecin, ou une profession médicale, à cause de la précision de la découpe. Mais cette piste n'avait rien donné. Ce fut un des acolytes de Hughes qui avança le premier l'hypothèse qui réveilla l'instinct du colonel. Sa remarque était plutôt anodine, mais tout à fait pertinente. En arrivant auprès de Liza, il avait soupiré et après avoir contemplé le carnage, il avait dit froidement : « Une vraie boucherie ! »

Le fils de la victime avait été raccompagné par un policier et sa famille avait pris le relais de la tireuse, laissant la jeune femme curieusement inactive au milieu de toute cette agitation. Liza resta perplexe et silencieuse face à celui qui tentait de lui demander son opinion mais le lieutenant ne l'écoutait pas. Sa phrase avait attiré son attention, de même que celle du colonel et Liza se rapprocha du corps pour vérifier. Seulement à peine avait-elle fait quelques pas que l'odeur fétide de chair décomposée lui retourna l'estomac. Elle pâlit mais avança tout de même. Elle eut un mouvement de recul à la vue de la marre de sang laissé sur le pavé qui n'échappa ni à Roy ni à Maes.

Le colonel choisit de prendre ses distances avec les autres enquêteurs et rappela son assistante. Il retourna directement au QG, laissant les agents des renseignements finir le travail sur le terrain. Il aurait leurs rapports par Hughes le soir même et voulait discuter tranquillement avec Liza.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes se trouver mal face à un cadavre, aussi mutilé soit-il. Il devait y avoir autre chose. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas du genre fragile. C'était donc sérieux et méritait son attention. Seulement il savait aussi qu'elle nierait en bloc et affirmerait être en parfaite santé, il fallait donc aborder le sujet de façon détourné et il revint à la remarque sur la boucherie. Ils étaient tous les deux d'accord sur le fait que c'était une bonne piste à creuser et dès leur arrivée à la caserne, Roy se chargea d'organiser les interrogatoires avec Havoc.

Liza de son coté s'occupait de la liaison avec les hauts-gradés pour les tenir au courant de leur progrès. Des trois jours qui suivirent, le lieutenant n'eut donc pas tellement le temps de sortir. Mais elle ne s'en plaint pas. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle avait des vertiges et la moindre odeur un peu forte l'incommodait. A plusieurs reprise le colonel tenta une approche pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, la questionnant sur son repas ou sur ses nuits, mais il n'eut aucune explication. Tout ce qu'il sut c'était qu'elle déjeunait à chaque fois avec des amis en dehors de la caserne, et le colonel sentit une curieuse émotion se réveiller au fond de son ventre, comme un mauvais pressentiment. Pourtant, il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher sur le sujet, avec l'affaire en cours et Hughes qui le harcelait à la moindre de ses pauses, il ne pouvait pas s'intéresser d'aussi près qu'il l'aurait souhaité à Liza.

Sur le terrain, les choses progressèrent assez vite et finalement, un suspect fut mis sous surveillance. Le problème de Roy était qu'il n'avait pas de preuve. Il lui fallait un appât pour obliger le tueur à se compromettre, seulement c'était une mission extrêmement dangereuse et il ne pouvait y envoyer une de ses collaboratrices habituelles. Il fallait une femme séduisante qui attire l'attention du meurtrier mais qui sot également capable de se défendre si nécessaire.

Hughes trouva tout de suite qui était fait pour ce rôle et sans demander l'avis du colonel qui était réticent à utiliser qui que ce soit, il organisa son piège. Il retrouva le lieutenant Hawkeye en fin de journée et en profita pour discuter avec elle de sa santé. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle n'était pas aussi dynamique qu'à l'ordinaire et qu'elle ne fréquentait plus la cafétéria de l'armée. Même si elle refusait de le laisser s'inquiéter, elle accepta de répondre à certaines de ses questions et le lieutenant-colonel ne mit pas longtemps à se faire une idée.

Alors qu'il la raccompagnait vers le bureau de Roy, il finit par lui révéler le fond de sa pensée. Il croyait qu'ils étaient seuls dans le couloir, n'ayant pas vu le colonel arriver de son coté.

Avec un air sérieux qui lui était rare, Hughes demanda : « Vous ne seriez pas enceinte ? »

Liza sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Puis elle le dévisagea, cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et finit par nier sans réfléchir. Mais il en fallait plus pour le dissuader.

« Je ne cherche pas à me mêler de votre vie privée, rassurez-vous, lieutenant. Je ne parlerai pas de qui, ni comment, mais il me semble que c'est une possibilité à envisager... » Puis avec un sourire malicieux, il ajouta : « Je sais qu'il fait attention et certainement vous aussi, mais les accidents peuvent arriver... »

Il la regarda de biais et la vit rougir. Elle se mit à secouer la tête et murmura simplement : « Nous n'avons pas ce genre de rapport. Notre relation n'est que professionnelle. »

Hughes partit alors dans un grand éclat de rire et lui fit remarquer qu'il n'avait cité aucun nom, mais voyant le malaise de la jeune femme, il évita de trop la taquiner. Si son diagnostique était juste, elle allait au devant de gros ennuis. Il n'avait aucun doute que Roy assumerait son rôle, mais cette situation mettrait en péril tout ce pour quoi il s'était battu jusque là, et elle ne se le pardonnerait pas. D'une tape amicale sur l'épaule, il lui conseilla d'aller consulter et il détourna rapidement la conversation pour éviter de la gêner davantage.

Quand ils virent le colonel rentrer dans le bureau dix minutes après eux, ils n'imaginèrent pas qu'il avait tout entendu. Maes entraîna son ami dans une grande discussion sur sa merveilleuse vie à Centrale et ordonna à son assistante de rentrer se reposer.

Liza les regarda partir sans ajouter un mot. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Même si elle avait nié d'office la possibilité d'une grossesse, elle ne pouvait pas se mentir à elle-même. Elle avait pris des risques lors de sa dernière entrevue avec son supérieur. Elle n'avait absolument pas réfléchi aux conséquences de son acte dans l'instant. Et après elle n'avait envisagé que les désastres émotionnels qui en résultaient, pas la partie purement physiologique. Seulement la réalité venait peut-être la rappeler à l'ordre.

Elle était encore pensive dans la soirée quand Maxwell l'emmena diner dehors. Elle n'était pas concentrée sur ce qu'il lui disait, mais le mécanicien ne paraissait pas s'en formaliser. Il savait qu'elle avait des journées pénibles avec le tueur qui venait encore de faire une nouvelle victime et il espérait seulement la détendre un peu en lui racontant ses aventures avec un de ses clients. Puis soudain, il vit la jeune femme en face de lui se raidir. Il jeta un oeil par la fenêtre et vit passer deux militaires en pleine conversation. Ils ne regardaient pas dans leur direction, et du coup, il ne pouvait voir leur visage.

Mais Liza avec sa vue perçante et sa connaissance des soldats reconnut immédiatement leur démarche. Sa main était toujours dans celle de Maxwell quand un des deux passants se retourna dans leur direction. La jeune femme retint son souffle et résista à son envie de détourner les yeux. D'un signe de tête, le colonel salua son assistante et celle-ci lui répondit en souriant faiblement.

La tension qui passa dans cet échange n'échappa pas à Maxwell. Ils les avaient déjà croisés ensemble et il avait remarqué la distance que son amie mettait vis-à-vis de l'alchimiste. Mais cette fois, les choses étaient différentes et il réalisa quel était le problème. Il avait bien conscience de sa chance d'avoir pu se rapprocher d'une femme aussi extraordinaire que cette tireuse d'élite et il nota immédiatement son changement d'attitude à l'approche de son supérieur.

Elle semblait indifférente à tout ce qu'il disait, l'écoutant d'une oreille distraite, sachant toujours ce qu'il attendait d'elle avant même qu'il n'ait besoin de le formuler. Comme les autres, il avait cru que c'était parce que le colonel était un fumiste prétentieux et elle une assistante brillante, mais petit à petit le doute s'était immiscer dans sa tête.

Si Mustang avait été aussi incompétent qu'il le faisait croire, jamais il n'aurait gravi les échelons aussi vite. En plus, à la façon dont Liza donnait ses ordres au reste de l'équipe sur un simple signe de tête de son supérieur, il était évident qu'ils se comprenaient sans se parler et par conséquent, qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus proches qu'ils ne le laissaient voir. Ce qui lui mit vraiment la puce à l'oreille était qu'elle n'avait jamais une histoire sur lui. Elle racontait occasionnellement des anecdotes sur ses collègues, les échecs sentimentaux d'Havoc, les plans tordus de Breda pour gagner un pari, ou encore ses aventures à la caserne avec Elaine, et quelques remarques sur les autres tireurs avec lesquels elle avait collaborés, mais pas un mot sur son supérieur.

Quand on l'interrogeait à son sujet, elle souriait ou levait les yeux au ciel, suivant le propos, et se contentait de dire qu'elle était très contente de son travail, sans rien ajouter sur le colonel. Mais comme leur relation allait plutôt bien, il avait laissé ses doutes de coté. Jusqu'à cet échange silencieux. Depuis quelques jours, il avait remarqué un changement dans le comportement de Liza, et à voir sa gêne d'être surprise avec lui devant Mustang, il réalisa qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il n'avait fait que se voiler la face. Plusieurs de leurs amis communs avaient tenté de le mettre en garde, répétant inlassablement que personne n'avait jamais pu vraiment se rapprocher de la tireuse, mais il avait pensé être l'exception, celui qui saurait atteindre son cœur. Il avait tort.

Ils étaient amis, et d'une certaine manière, il avait réussi bien plus que la plupart des autres. Seulement elle ne l'aimait pas. C'était une évidence. Il avait déjà eu des doutes à plusieurs reprises, mais cette fois la vérité s'imposait d'elle-même. Il était clair qu'elle n'avait jamais rien dit à propos de ses sentiments pour son supérieur et il n'avait pas l'intention de l'ennuyer avec ça. Ce n'était pas son problème.

Son discours fut bref. Il ne lui reprochait rien, elle n'avait jamais rien promis. Elle ne cherchait pas à nier quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, il ne lui fournit aucun élément pour la mettre dans une position délicate. Il se contenta de constater les faits. Ils s'entendaient bien, pouvaient passer du temps ensemble à discuter et à partager leurs avis sur de nombreux sujets. Sauf qu'il n'y avait rien de plus.

Liza resta silencieuse, incapable de le contredire. Elle était anéantie de sa propre lâcheté. Elle n'avait même été capable de mettre un terme à leur relation après son escapade avec Roy. Et maintenant c'était encore Maxwell qui faisait l'effort de venir vers elle pour la libérer de tout engagement. Elle le laissa dire puis le regarda partir sans réussir à ouvrir la bouche. Il ne lui en voulait même pas et espérait rester son ami.

Elle aurait dû être déçue, attristée ou au moins sous le choc. Mais en réalité, elle était soulagée. Bien sûr, elle se dégoûtait de ne rien ressentir de plus et d'avoir cette horrible impression de s'être servi de lui, mais si elle se concentrait seulement sur l'émotion qu'engendrait cette rupture, c'était plutôt positif. Maintenant, elle n'aurait plus à se forcer. Ni à faire semblant. Elle était libre. Elle pouvait se concentrer sur ses émotions et sa santé.

Le lendemain, elle rejoignit son poste avec un curieux sourire qui ne se dissipa pas à l'arrivée d'une superbe femme qui s'approcha immédiatement de Roy, une lueur particulièrement explicite dans les yeux. Elle était plutôt grande, avec des jambes interminables, parfaitement mises en valeur sous sa jupe fendue, une taille de guêpe soulignée par une veste cintrée, une poitrine généreuse et des longs cheveux châtain doré qui ondulaient sur ses épaules. Ses grands yeux turquoise se posèrent tour à tour sur chacun des soldats présents dans la pièce, après avoir croisé le sourire en coin du colonel, promettant une bonne entende pour la suite.

Liza ne fit pas très attention à la personne en face d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son regard insistant. Elle finit par lever la tête et un cri de surprise lui échappa avant de sourire encore plus et de se précipiter sur la nouvelle venue. Leurs embrassades laissèrent les hommes de la pièce stupéfaits. La tireuse n'était pas du genre extravertie, jamais elle ne se comportait de façon aussi familière et qu'elle décide de briser son image de reine des glaces avec une créature aussi splendide en laissa plus d'un rêveur.

Hughes arriva alors que les deux amies en étaient encore à se tourner autour, chacune contemplant les changements de l'autre. Il affichait son éternel sourire malicieux et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez pour admirer les deux jeunes femmes devant lui. C'était rare de voir Liza aussi souriante et tout autant de voir Ania plaisanter.

Ces deux-là avaient en commun bien plus qu'une vieille amitié et quelques mois de cohabitation. Même si Ania était une séductrice hors paire et qu'elle jouait de ses charmes pour manipuler les hommes, contrairement à Liza qui ne laissait jamais transparaître sa féminité, les deux lieutenants étaient des professionnelles rigoureuses et exigeantes qui faisaient toujours passer leur carrière avant le reste. C'était exceptionnel qu'elles se laissent aller à se détendre en public et encore plus dans les locaux mêmes de l'armée. A regret, Hughes se racla la gorge, signalant sa présence à tout le monde. Les deux lieutenants arrêtèrent leur verbiage et saluèrent l'officier des renseignements.

Le lieutenant-colonel leur sourit avant de pousser Ania un peu plus devant Mustang et de faire les présentations. La jeune femme allait servir de cobaye. Elle allait s'occuper de démasquer leur tueur en jouant les victimes potentielle. C'était une mission dangereuse, mais elle était la seule à avoir les attributs nécessaires, aussi bien physiquement qu'intellectuellement. Elle était en plus spécialiste des combats rapprochés et pourrait donc se défendre seule si jamais leur suspect attaquait avant l'intervention de l'armée.

Tout le temps où Hughes expliquait le rôle d'Ania, la concernée resta à étudier l'alchimiste en face d'elle. Elle avait deviné des années plus tôt la relation qui existait entre sa compagne de chambre et cet homme mystérieux et maintenant encore, elle se demandait ce qu'il avait de si particulier pour avoir obtenu la confiance et le dévouement aveugle d'une fille aussi spéciale que Liza. Elle attendit la fin du discours de son supérieur pour approcher le colonel et sans se soucier des apparences, elle s'invita à diner avec lui.

Roy ne se fit pas prier, voyant son intérêt. Ania était une femme superbe, et il était clair qu'elle n'était pas plus intéressée que lui par une aventure. En plus, le fait qu'elle soit proche de son assistante l'intriguait. Quoi qu'elle veuille de lui, il saurait le lui échanger contre des renseignements de valeur. L'avoir vue la veille avec ce type avait semé le doute dans son esprit. Il les avait beaucoup croisés ensemble et à la façon dont il tenait la main dans ce restaurant, Roy ne pouvait que craindre le pire.

Les paroles de Maes résonnait dans sa tête depuis qu'il l'avait entendu parler de grossesse. Au départ, il avait pensé à la fois où ils avaient couché ensemble, sans protection, et il avait espéré. Même si sa carrière en souffrait, même si ce n'était pas dans de bonnes conditions, il voulait un enfant avec Liza. Mais était-il seulement le responsable de sa situation ? Il détestait l'imaginer avec un autre, pourtant, il était clair que celui avait lequel elle dinait n'était pas qu'un simple ami. Et le sourire qu'elle affichait en arrivant ne faisait que renforcer son intuition que quelque chose de sérieux existait entre eux.

Roy ne pourrait en parler directement avec son assistante, mais il arriverait sûrement à faire parler son amie. Si elle avait prévu de se marier ou de fonder une famille, elle se serait confié. Du moins l'espérait-il.

-oOo-

L'opération se déroula sans trop de problème. Les équipes déployées sur le terrain protégèrent Ania et le meurtrier put enfin être appréhendé. Il s'agissait bien d'un boucher, répondant au nom de Barry, qui avait pris pour passion de découper les gens comme il le faisait avec ses quartiers de viande. Il était passé à travers les différents interrogatoires à cause de sa profession qui l'avait longtemps tenu à l'écart des suspects et le décès de sa femme, alors qu'ils formaient un couple épanoui aux yeux de tous avaient failli dissiper les doutes. Seulement une fois encore, Roy réussit grâce à ses contacts à connaître la vraie nature de ses relations avec son épouse qui étaient nettement idylliques que les voisins ne semblaient le penser. Depuis qu'il était veuf, Barry ne cessait de se vanter d'être enfin un homme libre et quelques réflexions douteuses sur sa défunte femme, trop sèche, même pour un couteau avaient attiré l'attention du colonel.

Le soir même, toute l'équipe de Mustang se retrouva autour d'un verre pour fêter la fin d'une enquête interminable, et bien sûr, Hughes et Ania faisaient partie de la fête. L'assistante du lieutenant-colonel se fit un plaisir de dévergonder son amie et Liza révéla à tous sa capacité garder l'oeil vif en toute circonstance. Même soûle, elle fut encore capable de battre Havoc, Breda et Hughes aux fléchettes, faisant le bonheur d'Ania qui pariait systématiquement sur elle.

Roy se tenait curieusement en retrait. Alors que tout le monde s'amusa et se réjouissait de la fin de cette affaire interminable, le colonel broyait du noir. Il avait dépêché plusieurs de ses collaboratrices sur le sujet du mystérieux ami de son assistante et fut stupéfait d'apprendre que Maxwell Taylor était un prétendant sérieux de Liza Hawkeye et ce, depuis plusieurs mois. Rien de concret ne semblait s'être passé entre eux, mais la jalousie qui le rongeait l'empêchait d'avoir les idées claires. Des bribes de conversations qu'il entendait entre les deux jeunes femmes, il ne faisait que se renforcer dans l'idée qu'elle était passée à autre chose.

Ania profitait de l'état d'ébriété de son amie pour la faire parler et à force de patience et de chemins tortueux la tireuse finit par révéler ses secrets. Elles étaient seules dans le fond de la salle, ayant laissé le reste de l'équipe cuvée au bar. Roy avait l'air d'avoir son compte à la table d'à coté, et de toute façon Ania ne craignait pas qu'il écoute, au contraire. Seulement, elle ne pensait qu'il ne comprendrait pas quand Liza parlait de son étudiant, en référence à l'ex-étudiant de son père, à cause duquel elle avait admis s'être engagée des années plus tôt.

Liza raconta tout depuis le début, mais Roy prit la conversation en route. Il n'entendit pas son discours sur son choix de privilégiée sa carrière coûte que coûte, son incapacité à garder ses distances avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, leur équilibre précaire pendant des mois de liaison interdite, puis la découverte de ses fiançailles, le doute, l'incertitude, la séparation. La partie sur celui qui ne faisait rien pour la retenir et pourtant cette impression permanente qu'il l'attendait lui échappa aussi. La seule chose qui retint son attention fut quand elle raconta leurs retrouvailles improbables où elle s'était laissé emporter sans réfléchir. Elle sortait plus ou moins avec un autre, elle avait cru avoir tourné la page, mais elle avait fait fausse route. Elle était incapable de l'oublier et d'en aimer un autre.

Roy vida alors son verre et se leva pour partir. Il ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Elle était amoureuse, et visiblement, ce n'était pas de lui. S'il était resté un peu plus, il l'aurait entendu dire que de son adolescente jusqu'à maintenant, un seul homme avait compté pour elle, et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de s'en approcher, mais il s'était fait son idée et était incapable d'en écouter plus. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il n'était pas digne d'elle et qu'elle méritait d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre, alors il s'efforça de se convaincre que c'était mieux ainsi.

Il rejoignit Hughes au bar et annonça qu'il rentrait, sans voir derrière lui son assistante les larmes aux yeux quand elle finit par révéler à son amie qu'elle était peut-être enceinte de celui qu'elle aimait et qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

La tireuse étouffa alors un sanglot en parlant ses fréquentes nausées, ses vertiges et son absence de règles depuis des mois qui lui interdisait tout repérage clair de son état. La nouvelle ébranla Ania, mais ce qui la choqua surtout était de voir à quel point son amie se désespérait de ruiner la carrière de son amant. Elle ne craignait pas pour elle-même, n'étant pas plus effrayée que cela à l'idée d'avoir un enfant seule. Son vrai problème venait de la position dans laquelle elle mettait éventuellement son supérieur si par malheur quelqu'un faisait le lien entre eux. Ania tenta tant bien que mal de rassurer son amie, en lui promettant de l'aider autant que possible, mais la seule chose qu'elle avait en tête était qu'elle profiterait de son rendez-vous avec le colonel pour vérifier ses intentions et surtout s'assurer qu'il méritait bien l'affection d'une femme aussi extraordinaire que Liza.

Il allait devoir faire ses preuves en tant qu'homme, et malheureusement, la jeune femme ne pouvait que craindre le pire en découvrant qu'il avait déserté le bar sans même les saluer. Il avait certainement entendu leur conversation, et ce n'était pas bon signe pour la suite.

* * *

_Si tout va bien, j'arrêterai cette histoire au chapitre 35. Si tout va bien. Celui-ci a été assez laborieux parce que j'avais du mal à mettre les évènements dans l'ordre. Je voulais d'abord que Roy ait confiance et qu'il ne voit pas ce qui était sous son nez, puis qu'il commence à douter quand il n'y avait plus de raison de le faire et enfin qu'il se croit battu quand enfin Liza réalisait qu'il n'y avait que lui. En gros, le vrai mauvais timing.  
Vous avez le droit de penser que je suis méchante, mais je vous rappelle que ceci est un drame et qu'ils ne sont pas prêts de se retrouver avec un 'happily ever after' parce que c'était pas l'idée. Même si, bon, je vous rassure, ils finiront bien par se réconcilier. Un jour..._

_Et comme toujours, les remarques, avis, suggestions et autres commentaires sont les bienvenus. J'aime avoir l'opinion des lecteurs :)_


	26. La deuxième règle

**Chapitre 26 La deuxième règle**

Liza avait les yeux rivés sur ses mains pendant qu'Ania lui parlait. Elles déjeunaient ensemble, tranquillement assises dans les jardins du QG, l'écart des autres soldats. Pour la première fois de toute sa carrière, Liza étai arrivée en retard. Mais en voyant sa mine, personne n'avait osé commenter. La soirée de la veille avait été bien arrosée pour tout le monde et le reste de l'équipe n'était pas frais non plus. En réalité, chacun avait sa propre gueule de bois porter et ils ne se souciaient pas vraiment de l'état de leur collègue. Ils préféraient faire profil bas pour éviter de s'attirer les foudre de la tireuse qui semblait plus tendue que jamais. Ils restèrent donc silencieux sur ses traits tirés et son allure négligée en général.

A part Ania.

Au moment de porter son rapport Mustang, elle avait sautée sur son amie pour lui demander, ou plutôt lui ordonner de la retrouver pour le déjeuner. L'agent des renseignements avait passé sa nuit réfléchir sur le cas de la tireuse et elle avait de nombreuses questions lui poser avant son rendez-vous avec le colonel. Elle voulait avoir tous les éléments en sa possession pour éviter de l'incriminer tort. Liza dut donc reprendre par le menu l'intégralité de ses activités non professionnelles des deux derniers mois en n'omettant aucun détail.

Ania ne fut pas surprise d'apprendre la fidélité totale et absolue de son amie envers son supérieur, même si celui-ci n'en savait rien. Et qu'il n'en demandait sans doute pas tant. Ce qui l'étonna en revanche fut le peu de rapport qu'ils avaient eus. Mais surtout, elle nota la date. Contrairement à Hughes, elle n'imaginait pas son amie était enceinte. Les symptômes ne collaient pas vraiment. Ce qui Liza lui avait décrit correspondait bien aux problèmes qu'une femme peut rencontrer en début de grossesse, mais tout de même, il y avait un problème de taille.

Les nausées étaient courantes au deuxième mois, pas avant. De même, la fatigue du début n'était pas de la même nature que celle qu'elle éprouvait et les sautes d'humeur, comme les envies incontrôlables n'arrivaient pas si vite. L'absence de règles n'étaient pas significative dans la mesure où la jeune femme n'avait plus de cycle régulier depuis la guerre.

Quand Ania lui exposa son point de vue, Liza ne sut que répondre. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver dans une situation pareille. Mais tout concordait, c'était le plus logique. Et elle était mortifiée. Elle n'avait pas réellement pensé attendre un enfant, avant que le lieutenant-colonel n'aborde le sujet. Elle s'était trouvé mal face un corps en décomposition, et même si c'était surprenant, ce n'était pas exceptionnel. Elle était dans un état stress vraiment avancé depuis qu'elle avait entamé sa relation avec Maxwell et il n'était pas surprenant que son organisme en soit affecté. Seulement elle s'était laissée influencer. Bêtement et sans vraiment réfléchir.

En plus, elle était bien consciente que dans sa position actuelle, ce n'était pas envisageable. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre Roy en difficulté avec une grossesse dans ces circonstances. Elle aurait dû être soulagée d'entendre les arguments d'Ania qui la ramenaient la raison.

Pourtant, elle était déçue. Même si cela n'avait duré que quelques jours, et qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de s'y arrêter sérieusement, elle aimait l'idée d'être enceinte. Fonder une famille avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, c'était plaisant. Elle avait refusé sa proposition de mariage près de dix ans plus tôt, parce qu'elle voulait être indépendante et trouver sa voie. Elle avait refusé ensuite parce qu'elle ne se voyait pas passer sa vie attendre son retour pendant qu'il risquerait sa vie son pays, mais maintenant, s'il n'y avait pas sa promesse de l'aider dans son projet, si elle ne mettait pas sa carrière en jeu, s'il voulait encore d'elle...

Sauf que le problème ne se posait pas. Il ne l'avait sans doute pas mis enceinte. Elle s'était monté la tête toute seule, se créant des envies et des pulsions qu'elle n'avait pas. Enfin, il était possible que leur rapport non protégé ait porté ses fruits, seulement, pour le savoir, elle devait faire des analyses. Et c'était sûrement trop tôt pour un résultat concluant. Et dans la mesure où ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois, et où elle avait pris un certain nombre de disposition en rentrant chez elle après, il était peu probable qu'elle ait à s'inquiéter.

Maintenant qu'elle regardait la situation de façon plus objectif, Liza réalisa que son amie avait raison. Son corps était soumis bien trop de pression dernièrement pour fonctionner normalement, et elle n'avait plus seize ans. Même si elle était encore jeune, elle savait bien que sa fertilité ne cessait de baisser. Voyant sa mine déconcertée, Ania lui prit la main, en souriant.

«Ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui que ça n'arrivera jamais. Et ce n'est pas un non catégorique tant qu'un médecin ne t'a pas examinée...»

Liza secoua la tête, bien consciente de sa propre bêtise.

«Non, il ne faut pas, je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça !» Elle détourna la tête et ses yeux se perdirent dans la vague. Ania sentit une bouffée de colère lui prendre l'estomac et resserrant ses doigts sur ceux de son amie, elle répliqua : «Mais enfin, ce n'était pas comme si tu étais la seule responsable. Si ça devait arriver, il me semble qu'il serait largement aussi fautif que toi !»

Mais Liza continuait se blâmer d'une faute qui n'était pas la sienne. Si son corps la trahissait, elle serait la seule coupable. Une fois de plus, elle prit la résolution de prendre ses distances avec son supérieur pour éviter ce genre de désagrément.

Ania n'aimait pas voir la jeune femme dans un état pareil. Elle essaya de lui parler, lui rappelant qu'il lui suffisait d'être prudente, mais la tireuse avait pris sa décision. Alors Ania usa son dernier argument, le plus fourbe et mesquin pour réveiller un peu l'orgueil de son amie.

«Sauf que si tu te refuses à lui et qu'en plus tu continues ton petit jeu d'indifférence, il finira par en trouver une autre. Pour de bon.»

Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle se leva et fit signe un groupe de soldats un peu plus loin avant de les rejoindre en souriant.

Liza restait seule sur le banc, pétrifiée. Elle voulait se convaincre que c'était mieux ainsi, que c'était la solution tous ses problèmes, sauf que tout son corps devint glacé et tendu l'idée de Roy tombât sérieusement amoureux d'une autre.

-oOo-

Hughes était assis sur le coin du bureau et il essayait tant bien que mal de redonner le sourire son meilleur ami. Depuis la veille, il semblait éteint et déprimé, alors qu'il aurait dû être soulagé et content. Toute l'équipe était rentrée et ils pouvaient discuter librement, sans craindre d'être dérangés ou écoutés. Maes lui rappela qu'il venait de mettre fin des mois d'enquête et s'attirait encore une fois les félicitations des hauts-gradés. C'était très bon pour sa carrière. En plus, même si le département des renseignements avait largement collaboré à l'arrestation de Barry, le lieutenant-colonel se chargeait d'en faire revenir tout le mérite à l'alchimiste et son équipe.

La seule qui aurait pu poser problème était Ania, à cause de son ambition personnelle, mais comme elle était clairement sous le charme du colonel, il lui suffisait de bien la traiter lors du diner et tout serait réglé. Sauf que Roy n'avait plus aucune envie de passer la soirée avec elle. Il en savait assez. Il avait entendu sa conversation avec Liza la veille. Et vu la tête qu'elle faisait en revenant de sa pause, il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer que l'idée de Hughes avait été la bonne. Elle avait évité de le regarder ou même de lui parler de tout l'après-midi, ce qui était loin d'être bon signe.

Seulement il ne pouvait l'expliquer Hughes. Comment lui dire qu'il craignait que son assistante soit enceinte, et que le fond du problème venait du fait qu'il était intimement convaincu de ne pas en être le responsable ? Il n'avait jamais avoué sa relation avec elle, ni même ses sentiments. Encore que Maes ait fait plusieurs remarques en diverses occasions prouvant qu'il était au courant de toute l'affaire. Mais il ne savait pas tout. Pour Hughes, l'histoire était assez simple, ce n'était qu'une relation secrète entre supérieur et subordonnée qui se connaissaient et s'aimaient depuis leur adolescence. Il n'avait pas suivi les derniers retournements, leurs diverses tentatives de séparation, toutes les fois où il avait essayé de la rejeter, toutes les fois où elle avait tenté de se trouver des raisons de se détacher de lui. Et alors qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé un arrangement, l'annonce par Olivia Armstrong de leurs fiançailles et la réaction de Liza.

Il avait été idiot de ne pas voir combien elle avait été blessée. Mais il pensait qu'elle comprenait. Au vu des derniers évènements, il s'était trompé.

C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Il ne l'avait jamais mérité de toute façon. Elle avait droit au bonheur, une vraie vie, loin de ses machinations stériles pour réparer l'irréparable. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste et de lui en vouloir. Si elle était heureuse avec ce Maxwell Taylor, il devait l'encourager. En soupirant, il se leva, laissant Hughes continuer son verbiage inutile sur les joies de la vie conjugale et il lui dit simplement : «Elle a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.»

Le lieutenant-colonel resta la bouche ouverte, ne sachant que répondre cette nouvelle. Il était sous le choc. A la fois d'apprendre que Liza ait pu rencontrer quelqu'un mas aussi que Roy la laisse partir si facilement. Ca n'avait pas de sens. Il voulut conseiller son ami de se battre, mais il choisit finalement de garder le silence devant le regard miné de l'alchimiste.

-oOo-

Ania fut agréablement surprise quand Roy la conduisit dans un petit restaurant l'extérieur de la ville. Elle s'attendait un peu ce qu'il cherche l'impressionner avec une soirée ultra sophistiquée, mais en fin de compte, il avait choisi quelque chose d'intimiste. Simple et chic. Le genre d'endroit que Liza aurait adoré, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Malgré son humeur plutôt sombre, Roy réussit plutôt bien donner le change et Ania passa un agréable moment. Ils discutaient des affaires en cours, de leur carrière respective, des projets de chacun, et ils abordèrent quelques thèmes plus personnels avec leur goût en matière de vin ou de livre.

Sans surprise Ania constata quel point le colonel était semblable son ancienne camarade de chambre. Il savait esquiver les questions directes tout en souriant, répondant à coté et détournant subtilement la conversation dès qu'elle se lançait sur un sujet qui lui déplaisait. Il restait léger et amusant, plaisantant facilement et flirtant de temps autre, lui donnant l'impression d'être la seule femme qui puisse compter dans sa vie.

Elle se laissa courtiser en souriant et attendit le dessert pour enfin passer l'action. Comme il continuait son petit jeu de séduction, elle finit par lui dire en le regardant droit dans les yeux : «Quel dommage que vous ne soyez pas libre.»

Elle étudia attentivement sa réaction, mais il se contenta de lever un sourcil comme s'il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait. Elle poursuivit alors en buvant une gorgée de vin, sans jamais détourné son regard.

«Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre je n'aurai pas eu d'état d'âme. Mais elle est comme une sœur pour moi. Alors je ne me risquerai pas la faire souffrir davantage...»

Roy pencha un peu la tête, puis réalisant ce qu'elle sous-entendait, il baissa le nez sur son assiette et murmura : «Je crois que vous faites erreur. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous.»

Ania n'aima pas le ton qu'il prenait. Elle le fusilla du regard un instant, puis s'adoucit et l'invita continuer. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il pensait.

«Je ne sais pas ce qu'on vous a raconté mais dans la mesure où elle fait sa vie avec un autre...»

A cette révélation, la jeune femme manqua de s'étrangler, ce qui attira tout de suite l'attention de l'alchimiste. Il avait l'air sincèrement surpris et Ania commença se demander s'ils parlaient bien de la même personne.

«Attendez, elle n'a pas...» Sans la laisser finir son explication, Roy reprit son discours.

«J'ai été idiot, je le sais. Et maintenant, je l'ai perdue. Mais c'est sûrement mieux. Elle mérite le bonheur d'une vie de famille, et je ne peux pas lui offrir... J'aimerai dire que je suis content pour elle, seulement...» Roy soupira et se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage. Puis comme il sentait le regard insistant de son invitée, il se tourna nouveau vers elle, et fut paralysé par son air glacé.

«Vous plaisantez, j'espère.» Ania le dévisageait froidement et il se mit douter. Voyant son air penaud, elle fut rassurée. Il tenait Liza, mais il lui ressemblait trop. Il ne restait qu'une dernière vérification faire avant de décider si elle l'aidait la reconquérir. Quand il lui demanda de quoi elle voulait parler, la jeune femme se mit rire, et en faisant jouer ses doigts sur le pourtour de son verre, elle demanda :

« Le lieutenant-colonel était intarissable au sujet de votre assistante...» Elle laissa son regard se promener dans la salle en attendant qu'il réagisse. Il n'aimait pas sa façon de détourner la conversation. Il n'avait jamais fait mention de Liza en ces termes et il craignait pour la suite. Il ne fut pas déçu.

«J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y allait y avoir du changement...»

Roy émit un grognement en guise de réponse et Ania ne put retenir un sourire en coin.

«Vous comptez prendre vos responsabilités ?» Cette fois encore, elle le dévisagea durement, comme si elle le défiait de lui mentir. Il fut pris par surprise. Il ne s'était pas posé la question de cette façon. Au début oui, mais après ce qu'il avait entendu la veille, il n'y avait plus vraiment pensé.Il baissa les yeux et Ania crut un instant qu'il refusait d'assumer.

«Vous allez la laisser se débrouiller seule ?» Elle avait un air mauvais qui lui déplut tout de suite et, la regardant avec calcul, il lui rétorqua : «J'ai pour règle de ne jamais abandonner mes hommes, quelle que soit la difficulté de la situation. Si le lieutenant Hawkeye a besoin de moi, je serai là . Mais il me semble qu'elle a tout ce qu'il lui faut maintenant. Je regrette seulement qu'elle ne m'en ait pas parlé directement.»

A nouveau, Ania eut un petit rire amusé. Puis elle partit dans une longue explication.

«Il y a des années, j'ai rencontré une petite blonde bien trop talentueuse pour perdre son temps l'école des sous-officiers, mais trop jeune pour celle des officiers. Elle s'était engagée pour suivre l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle avait refusé de l'épouser pour ne pas être un fardeau. Il est tout pour elle, et même si c'est un crétin arrogant, elle a toujours été convaincue qu'il était... spécial.»

Roy voulut intervenir, lui disant qu'il connaissait déjà la fin mais Ania poursuivit.

«On s'est perdu de vue elle et moi quand elle a été envoyée au front. Ça a été très dur pour elle, vu qu'elle avait déjà une nature se sentir coupable de tout... Ce n'était pas le conflit le problème, ni même les meurtres, mais bien d'en être revenue saine et sauve. A partir de là, pour expier, elle a choisi de faire de sa vie un enfer. Elle est restée côté de l'homme qu'elle aime, mais s'est appliqué ne pas l'approcher en utilisant toutes les excuses possibles.»

Cette fois, le colonel écoutait attentivement ce qu'elle disait. Il connaissait déjà une bonne partir de cette histoire, mais il n'avait jamais vu les choses de ce point de vue là.

«Comme ils sont tous les deux très têtus et très semblables, ils se sont convaincus mutuellement qu'il valait mieux pour le bien de l'autre qu'ils restent dans leur coin. Le genre à coucher ensemble et se dire que c'était juste pour décompresser... Enfin bref, ils ont continué à se tourner autour pendant des années, sans jamais oser s'avouer clairement ce qu'ils voulaient, pensant bien faire. Et maintenant, ils souffrent tous les deux de leur coté, persuadés que l'autre aime quelqu'un d'autre parce qu'ils ont vu ou entendu dieu sait quoi... C'est idiot, vous ne trouvez pas ?»

Roy ne put qu'acquiescer mollement. Il ne trouvait rien répondre et la laissa parler sa place.

Ania lui prit la main et plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, elle murmura : «Il n'y a qu'un seul homme dans sa vie, colonel. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais je peux vous assurer que depuis l'étudiant de son père, personne n'a réussi l'approcher...»

Pour tous ceux qui assistaient la scène, leur conversation ressemblait de plus en plus une réconciliation entre deux amants depuis longtemps séparés. Et d'ailleurs, c'était très exactement de cela qu'il s'agissait. Sauf qu'Ania n'était que l'intermédiaire. La vraie maitresse n'ayant pas le droit de se montrer avec lui.

Roy déglutit lentement, remettant les éléments leur place. L'étudiant dont elle parlait la veille, c'était lui. Comme elle ne pouvait pas le mentionner ni par son prénom, ni par sa profession, elle avait choisi cette solution. Tout comme lui l'appelait Elizabeth auprès des autres. Il sourit faiblement et resserrant ses doigts autour de ceux d'Ania, il lui demanda : «Et comment pouvez-vous en savoir autant ?»

Il retrouvait sa confiance et elle eut un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

«Nous partagions la même chambre et il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir... certaines choses...» D'un coup d'œil entendu, il comprit quoi elle faisait allusion et il réalisa ce que cela impliquait.

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, la belle poursuivit : «Vous comprenez donc pourquoi elle ne risque pas de fréquenter qui que ce soit d'autre. Elle ne peut pas se dévoiler devant le premier venu. Son secret doit être bien gardé.»

Roy acquiesça nouveau, mais une dernière question lui brulait les lèvres. Ses yeux se mirent briller et une fois encore, Ania sembla deviner ce qu'il avait en tête.

«Monsieur Hughes est gentil, mais il a tendance confondre ses rêves et la réalité. Heureusement, il dissocie son travail de sa vie privée, sinon, je ne sais pas comment on s'en sortirait...»

«Vous voulez dire que...»

Ania se réinstalla au fond de sa chaise, quittant les mains de son compagnon et conclut simplement : «Qu'à trois semaines, il n'y a pas de tels symptômes. Ce n'est pas impossible, mais c'est trop pour le savoir comme ça.»

Sans surprise, Ania vit sur le visage du colonel la même expression de soulagement déçu qu'elle avait vu chez Liza quelques heures plus tôt. Elle se leva de table, maintenant qu'elle lui avait tout dit, ils n'avaient plus de raison de poursuivre ce rendez-vous stérile. Roy l'aida remettre son manteau et lui prit le bras pour la raccompagner sa voiture.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Ania brisa nouveau le silence et annonça calmement : «Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit enceinte, mais il faudra tout de même surveiller ça de près. Elle ne vous en parlera pas, pour vous protéger.»

L'alchimiste resta concentré pendant qu'elle le mettait en garde. Même si cette fois-ci n'avait pas porté de conséquence, ils devaient être prudents. Leurs carrières seraient brisées si un scandale pareil était révélé. Et surtout, Liza risquait de prendre la fuite pour lui éviter le déshonneur de la décharge.

Ania avait surtout en tête les intérêts de son amie. Elle n'était pas au courant des ambitions du colonel pour l'avenir du pays. Elle savait qu'il voulait grimper dans la hiérarchie, mais elle n'en connaissait pas la cause. Elle se doutait que son but était noble pour qu'il soit entouré d'une femme comme Liza et de Hughes, mais il n'avait jamais rien dit qui lui permette de savoir ce qu'il prévoyait réellement. Par conséquent, la jeune femme se focalisait sur ce qu'elle avait en sa possession. Le caractère de la tireuse était droit et entier. Si jamais elle se retrouvait dans une situation compromettante pour son supérieure, elle ne choisirait pas ce qui était le mieux pour elle, mais bien pour lui et son objectif. Et Roy en convint tacitement.

Il n'avait d'autre choix que de mettre les choses au point avec elle pour l'empêcher de ruiner sa vie par sa faute. Encore une fois.

-oOo-

Hughes s'était chargé de faire venir une équipe de Centrale pour assurer le transport du prisonnier. L'interrogatoire avait duré deux jours, et Barry avait avoué tous ses crimes. On avait retrouvé quelques corps supplémentaires dans sa chambre froide, permettant de clore d'autres affaires de disparition qui trainaient depuis des mois.

Roy resta enfermé dans le bureau du général Grumman pendant toute la journée, pour faire son compte-rendu et il ne put parler à son assistante avant le départ de la délégation des renseignements. Il ne sut pas ce qu'Ania lui avait dit propos de leur rendez-vous, mais il était clair que Liza était plus détendue. Elle passa toute la soirée coté de son supérieur pour l'aider finir ses dossiers et pas une fois elle ne fit de commentaire sur son retard, ni sur sa lenteur rédiger sa part.

Quand elle se leva pour leur préparer du café, elle fut surprise de voir le colonel la suivre jusqu'au réfectoire, mais elle lui sourit lorsqu'il revint avec une bouteille de lait et deux bâtonnets de cannelle. Liza attrapa au fond d'un placard un vieux pot de miel et se chargea de garnir les tasses pendant qu'il dessinait son cercle de transmutation la craie sur une des tables. Ils échangèrent un regard complice en rejoignant leur bureau et Roy eut du mal résister son envie de l'embrasser en fermant la porte.

Liza dut le sentir puisqu'elle se détourna rapidement, les joues en feu. Après la frayeur de ces derniers jours, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser nouveau aller et de reprendre des risques inutiles. Ils finirent leur travail sans échanger un mot ni un regard, chacun étant persuadé de sa propre faiblesse face l'autre. Pourtant, quand elle le ramena chez lui, sa volonté commença s'effriter au souvenir de leur dernière fois. Ils éprouvaient tous les deux le même désir de se retrouver, et une fois encore, ce n'était pas que physique, même s'ils ne savaient pas l'exprimer autrement.

Roy se pencha vers elle, et elle oublia toutes ses résolutions, comme chaque fois. Mais au lieu de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui dire au revoir, il mit sa main sur son ventre et murmura : «Si ça devait arriver, je veux le savoir.»

Liza sentit sa respiration se bloquer et elle fut incapable de répondre.

«Et j'aimerai autant l'apprendre de toi, si possible.» Il lui sourit en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et colla son front au sien.

Il la regardait avec une intensité qui la faisait frissonner et elle se perdait dans ses yeux noirs, envoutée par ce qu'ils lui disaient. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de formuler enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, elle se ressaisit. A peine commença-t-il lui avouer ses sentiments qu'elle se raidit et répondit : «Nous étions d'accord pour ne pas mettre nos carrière en danger, et si je me retrouvais effectivement enceinte, ce serait le cas.»

Elle avait un air si strict et professionnel que Roy ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il était sur le point de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais il se résigna pour quelques secondes et choisit de lui expliquer son point de vue.

«C'est vrai, mais si cela devait arriver, j'en serai tout autant responsable que toi, Liza. Alors il n'est pas question que tu me le caches ou que tu sois la seule en profiter.»

Il avait retrouvé son éternel sourire en coin et la tireuse sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il n'avait pas dit la seule en souffrir ou la seule en pâtir, mais bien la seule en profiter. Il voyait donc bien un enfant comme une bénédiction.

Elle esquissa à son tour un sourire avant de répondre : «Sauf que si vous en assumez la paternité, monsieur, vous perdrez votre poste et tout ce que nous avons fait jusqu'à maintenant aura été vain. Alors que si je gère cela toute seule, je pourrai tout fait continuer travailler et je resterai vos cotés.»

Il n'aimait pas le ton qu'elle employait ni sa manie de le vouvoyer alors qu'ils étaient sur un sujet privé, mais il évita de le lui faire remarquer. A la place, il se contenta de croiser le bras et de la regarder du coin de l'œil.

«Et donc je suis supposé choisir entre garder ma merveilleuse assistante, mais ne pas reconnaître mon enfant, ou avoir une vie de famille et perdre mon travail et tout ce que quoi j'aspire ?» Il se moquait d'elle. La décision était facile prendre et elle le sentit.

Du coup, elle lui jeta un regard assassin et lui rappela qu'il avait juré de protéger son pays coûte que coûte et que s'il se permettait de dévier du chemin, elle serait là pour l'abattre. Bien sûr, Roy pâlit. Elle menaçait clairement de le tuer s'il prenait l'option de la privilégier face sa carrière.

«Alors on fait quoi ? On garde nos distances, on ne se touche plus et on revient ce qu'on faisait au début ?»

Comme elle ne répondait pas, Roy continua : «Parce que ça ne me convient pas du tout. J'en ai assez de ces malentendus entre nous. Tu sais parfaitement que tu comptes plus pour moi que n'importe qui et que je...»

Elle l'arrêta d'un baiser. Ce n'était pas la meilleure solution, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser parler. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire qu'elle était plus importante que son objectif. S'il le faisait, elle devrait l'exécuter. C'était ainsi que fonctionnait leur accord. Alors comme il ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre, elle opta pour la méthode drastique qu'elle appliquait le plus souvent, elle instaura un règlement.

La première règle ne changeait pas. Ils ne devaient pas se faire surprendre ni mettre leur carrière ou celle de l'autre en danger. Ce qui impliquait qu'ils devaient prendre leurs précautions pour éviter une grossesse intempestive et rester prudents sur la nature de leur rapport. Ensuite, la deuxième règle fut mise en place. Elle était simple, elle était logique, elle était monstrueuse.

Mais Roy accepta tout de même. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Ils étaient tous les deux conscients qu'ils se mentaient, mais pour respecter leurs autres engagements, ceux qu'ils avaient déjà pris envers l'autre ou envers eux-même, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. La seule relation qui pouvait exister entre eux était celle de supérieur et subordonnée.

Il n'y aurait pas de sentiment entre eux. Ils étaient libres de voir qui ils voulaient, quand ils le voulaient. Ils n'y avaient pas d'attache, ni de jalousie. Ils n'étaient pas amants, ni amoureux, ni même amis.

* * *

_Bon alors c'est un peu bousculé sur la fin, mais c'est parce qu'il y avait les conquérants de Shamballa la télé et j'ai voulu regarder alors que j'avais pas fini d'écrire ce chapitre, et bon bref, voilà quoi... J'ai pas trop relu, j'espère qu'il manque pas trop de mots, qu'il y a pas trop fautes et que ça tient la route... Oui, je sais, je pourrai prendre la peine de faire du travail de qualité et poster demain, mais j'aime pas vous faire attendre. Si vraiment c'est désastreux, je corrigerai, promis._

_Et aussi merci tout le monde, j'ai eu plein de reviews pour le dernier chapitre, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! A croire que je ne suis pas la seule adorer les voir se tourner autour ! _


	27. Soulèvements

**Chapitre 27 Soulèvements**

Le calme était à peine revenu dans l'Est qu'une nouvelle crise éclatait. Cette fois encore, l'armée se chargea d'étouffer les rumeurs puisqu'elle était directement visée. Plusieurs villes à la frontière se soulevaient contre l'autorité, obligeant les soldats à battre en retraite ou, dans les cas les plus graves, à tirer sur la foule pour éviter les émeutes.

Quand Roy eut vent de l'affaire, lors d'une de ses traditionnelles visites au général Grumman, il pensa tout d'abord à se rendre sur place pour essayer de calmer les esprits. Il avait eu de bons résultats à chaque fois qu'il avait pris la peine de se déplacer et rapidement, il avait su ramener l'ordre sans faire le moindre blessé. Même dans les affaires compliquées, il trouvait toujours des solutions pacifistes pour éviter d'envenimer la situation et il pensait que ces émeutes n'étaient pas différentes des autres auxquelles il avait dû faire face.

Sauf que ces cas-ci étaient plus délicats à cause de la proximité de la frontière d'Arugos qui n'attendait qu'une belle opportunité pour lancer les hostilités et attaquer le pays. Roy réfléchissait à une alternative, oubliant temporairement sa partie d'échec et le général en profita pour avancer ses pions. Il lui fit part alors d'une de ses suggestions alambiquées, prenant tours et détours pour lui faire comprendre que malgré sa prestance et son charisme, le déplacement d'un colonel, tout aussi séduisant soit-il risquait de ne pas être très bien perçu par la population, déjà en froid avec les instances militaires. Le colonel se retrouverait responsable si jamais un conflit éclatait, il fallait donc trouver une autre solution ne l'impliquant pas directement. Il devait trouver un représentant de l'état qui sache se mêler facilement aux gens, qui les écoutent et les comprennent. Quelqu'un qui pourrait enquêter discrètement pour comprendre comment la situation relativement paisible ces derniers mois avait si vite et si gravement dégénéré.

Roy réfléchit aux différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à lui, et comme toujours, il obtint l'accord du général pour agir à sa guise, sans avoir à détailler son plan. Grumman avait entièrement confiance en lui et lui laissait carte blanche pour gérer ses missions. Il savait que l'alchimiste était un original, mais c'était ce qui souvent lui permettait d'obtenir des résultats. En plus, il avait lui-même profité de nombreuses libertés dans sa jeunesse et savait que c'était grâce à un esprit vif et alerte qu'on pouvait parer au mieux aux différents problèmes.

Roy était un très bon élément. Il ne respectait pas toujours le protocole, mais au moins, il arrivait à ses fins, sans faire de victimes inutiles. Il veillait sur ses hommes et sur les civils avec une réelle bienveillance, contrairement à la plupart des officiers de son rang qui ne pensaient qu'à leur prochaine promotion. Et il avait un but bien précis que le général connaissait et approuvait complètement. Pour cela, il voulait avant tout le protéger et couvrir ses arrières en lui évitant d'être trop exposé.

En revenant dans son bureau, le colonel fit un rapide résumé de la situation à ses hommes, et sans vraiment demander de l'aide, il leur fit remarquer qu'il ne pouvait se rendre sur place lui-même. Il avait besoin d'un volontaire pour se charger de l'enquête et ramener le calme dans les plus brefs délais. Falman, qui connaissait par cœur les dossiers de chacun des membres du QG de l'Est cherchait déjà les futurs candidats, pendant que Breda organisait un plan d'action avec Havoc.

Liza était curieusement silencieuse, le nez plongé dans un dossier, visiblement bien plus captivant que les interrogations de son supérieur. Celui-ci finit par lui demander directement son avis et la tireuse lui sourit froidement en lui tendant une pile de documents à signer. Elle lui rappela sur un ton ferme et peu engageant qu'il avait des rapports à relire avant la fin de la journée et qu'elle veillerait personnellement à ce que tout soit en ordre avant de le laisser rentrer. Elle ne dit pas un mot sur l'affaire en cours, ce qui le surprit un peu, mais devant son regard assassin, il jugea plus intelligent de ne pas argumenter et de faire ce qu'elle lui suggérait.

Soupirant, il s'installa à son poste et commença la longue lecture des papiers qu'elle lui avait fournis pendant que le reste de son équipe s'occupait d'avancer pour trouver une éventuelle solution au problème actuel.

A peine eut-il posé les yeux sur le premier document, celui-là même que son assistante lisait un peu plus tôt, que Roy eut un sourire en coin et leva discrètement un sourcil vers elle. Elle affichait toujours le même visage impassible et serein, ne trahissant rien de ce qu'elle ressentait, mais il devenait à la façon dont elle évitait de regarder dans sa direction qu'elle n'avait pas mis ce dossier en haut de la pile pour rien et qu'elle attendait sa réaction. Il ne lui fit pas le plaisir de commenter tout de suite et laissa ses hommes continuer leurs recherches, pour le simple principe de ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de toujours trouver des solutions plus vite que les autres et surtout avant même qu'il n'en ait besoin.

A la fin de la journée, alors que Liza était partie au stand de tir pour son entraînement quotidien, Mustang ordonna à Havoc d'aller prévenir le Fullmetal Alchemist qu'il devait passer le voir le lendemain à la première heure pour sa nouvelle mission. Les frères Elric étaient de retour à East City depuis quelques jours, et après être passés brièvement le jour de leur arrivée, ils avaient sagement évité le bureau du colonel. Edward avait déposé son rapport sur le bureau de Liza et il s'était enfermé à la bibliothèque comme il le faisait à chaque fois.

Et comme toujours, la tireuse avait pris le temps de déjeuner tous les jours avec lui et Alphonse, pour discuter de sa mission, mais aussi prendre des nouvelles d'ordre général. Savoir comment leurs recherches avançaient, s'ils mangeaient correctement et s'ils n'étaient pas trop fatigués par leur voyage. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour eux. Ils étaient très jeunes, et même s'ils avaient déjà vécu plus de choses que la plupart des adultes du pays, ils entraient tout juste dans l'adolescence. C'était une étape difficile et Liza voulait être sûre qu'ils ne manquaient de rien.

En particulier Edward. Elle savait combien ce garçon souffrait de sa culpabilité à l'égard de son cadet et dès qu'elle avait l'occasion de passer du temps avec lui, Liza en profitait. Il grandissait bien trop vite, et elle craignait qu'il ne prenne des risques inconsidérés pour arriver à ses fins. Pourtant, elle était très souvent celle qui suggérait au colonel de les éloigner la caserne. Elle préférait les savoir à l'extérieur plutôt que confiner dans les locaux de l'armée et cette fois n'était pas différente. Alphonse était trop voyant et Edward avait tendance à trop parler. Il s'emportait facilement et avait la langue bien pendue, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à tout le monde.

Par conséquent, le meilleur moyen de leur éviter une attention indésirable était de les envoyer dans toute la région, pour des opérations de reconnaissance, des recherches discrètes ou comme dans le cas des soulèvements de l'Est, une évaluation de la situation. Deux enfants pourraient se fondre sans problème dans la foule des villageois, discuter avec les gens et obtenir des informations sur ce qui se préparait réellement. Personne ne penserait qu'ils étaient au service de l'armée et donc ils n'auraient pas de difficultés à découvrir le fin mot de ces conflits.

Et si par malheur la situation relevait d'une intervention militaire, les deux frères pourraient toujours prévenir le QG pour un renfort. Mais en général, ils arrivaient à se débrouiller seuls. Depuis le temps qu'ils travaillaient pour Mustang, Liza avait pu découvrir les talents de ces enfants pour se sortir d'affaires. Ils étaient intelligents, malins, légèrement manipulateurs et maîtrisaient très bien le combat, ce qui leur évitait de se retrouver dans des positions vraiment périlleuses.

Et ils étaient les mieux placés pour répondre aux besoins actuels de la région, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas aussi visiblement rattachés à l'armée que Roy ou ses autres subordonnés. De plus, Edward avait à cœur le bien être de la population, comme il l'avait encore démontré dans son dernier rapport. Il était par conséquent le candidat idéal pour un voyage dans les villes frontalières et comme Liza avait entendu parler des problèmes vers la frontière, elle avait eu le temps de préparer sa manœuvre.

-oOo-

Edward rentra dans le bureau, sans prendre la peine de frapper ni de se faire annoncer et il finissait de mastiquer sa tartine en saluant. Comme à l'accoutumée, il cherchait à provoquer Roy, et comme à chaque fois, ce fut Liza qui lui fit remarquer son manque de courtoisie. La tireuse se contenta d'un regard pour faire rougir l'alchimiste et le pousser à avaler son morceau de pain, puis elle se leva et prit des nouvelles d'Alphonse, ignorant volontairement son frère aîné.

Le statut d'alchimiste d'Edward lui conférait un garde pourtant supérieur à celui du lieutenant et elle aurait dû lui présenter ses respects, mais elle considérait que son attitude était suffisante pour mériter son mépris des règles du protocole. Le colonel s'amusa de son comportement, sachant combien son assistante était polie et respectueuse de l'étiquette. Mais il ne lui fit aucun reproche et à la place, il se focalisa sur Edward qu'il gratifia d'une remarque cinglante sur son physique. Leurs échanges étaient toujours construits sur le même schéma. Edward jouait les nonchalants, refusant de suivre les directives militaires, et allant en l'encontre de la plus élémentaire courtoisie et Roy en rajoutait, se moquant invariablement de l'adolescent en face de lui. C'était toujours au premier qui hausserait la voix et invariablement, le colonel arrivait à bout de la patience relative de son subordonné.

Pourtant, Edward connaissait bien son supérieur, il avait conscience de ses travers et il était au courant de sa plus grande faiblesse. Il eut un sourire en coin en repensant à comment il pourrait l'utiliser contre lui, mais Roy parut lire dans ses pensées et le menaça discrètement si jamais il parlait trop. Le colonel aussi en savait long sur Fullmetal et il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour lui et pour son frère ne pas chercher lui nuire. Sauf que ce qu'Edward avait en tête n'était pas sur les aspirations carriériste de son supérieur, mais sur un domaine bien plus personnel.

Il était au courant des sentiments que le colonel nourrissait à l'égard de son assistante, et il avait vu aussi la façon dont la jeune femme le regardait. Alors quand Roy finit de lui exposer sa nouvelle mission et qu'il lui fit une nouvelle réflexion douteuse sur sa virilité, Edward eut un sourire en coin et il lui murmura froidement : « Racontez ce que vous voulez, ça ne m'atteint pas. » Il se rapprocha dangereusement de Mustang et murmura : « En plus, moi je peux avoir la seule que vous voulez mais n'aurez pas... »

Devant la mine surprise du colonel, Edward se retourna vers Liza et avec un sourire charmeur il demanda : « Lieutenant, vous êtes libre à déjeuner ? » Il n'était pas très fier d'utiliser ainsi la jeune femme qui était toujours si aimable avec lui et il n'était pas certain que son plan fonctionne, mais il avait eu envie d'essayer. En plus, il ne risquait pas grand chose, il prenait toujours son déjeuner avec elle à midi quand il était en ville, sauf quand elle avait un empêchement, mais elle n'avait rien dit la veille, donc c'était peu probable.

Toute l'équipe regarda ce gamin inviter la tireuse et chacun retint son souffle. Havoc et Breda les avaient déjà vus ensemble, mais c'était toujours sur l'initiative de la jeune femme et leurs rendez-vous étaient innocents. Là, il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude qui changeait radicalement et impliquait qu'il s'agissait bien d'une invitation, et pas seulement d'un repas entre collègues. Liza fut aussi surprise que les autres, et elle était sur le point de refuser, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie l'air confiant de son supérieur qui semblait convaincu de sa décision.

Il avait été mesquin avec Edward et l'adolescent méritait d'avoir sa revanche. En plus, elle n'aimait pas l'assurance du colonel. Elle n'était pas sa chose, et elle pensait le lui avoir déjà prouvé plusieurs fois. Alors, elle se dirigea vers Edward, et affichant son plus beau sourire, elle le remercia et accepta avec plaisir. Elle alla même jusqu'à l'embrasser doucement sur la joue en promettant de le retrouver pendant sa pause. Edward rougit et bredouilla quelques mots avant de retrouver son assurance face à la mine déconfite du colonel et de quitter le bureau l'air satisfait.

Liza eut du mal à ne pas rire en voyant ses collègues la dévisager avec stupeur, mais elle avait pris l'habitude de toujours rester professionnelle en toute circonstance et elle n'allait pas trahir ses émotions maintenant. Elle était assez fière de son effet et voulait le préserver coûte que coûte. Alors quand Havoc lui fit remarquer qu'Edward était un peu jeune, elle lui répondit sur son ton le plus neutre qu'ils n'avaient même pas treize ans d'écart, ce qui n'était pas tant que ça. Roy eut beaucoup de mal à garder son sang froid. Même s'il savait qu'elle ne pouvait le prendre au sérieux dans sa tentative de séduction, il ne tolérait pas de se faire voler ainsi sa précieuse assistante. Alors, attrapant son journal pour ne pas avoir à travailler, il se contenta de suggérer froidement : « Ce qui vous fait tout de même plus de deux fois son âge... »

Liza leva un sourcil et répliqua sur le même ton : « Tout le monde n'est pas fans des partenaires plus âgées, vous savez monsieur. Et je crois d'ailleurs savoir de source sûre que vous-même aviez tendance à prendre les vôtres relativement jeune. A peine plus grande qu'Edward en fait... »

Roy abaissa son journal et décocha un regard noir à la tireuse. En une phrase faire allusion à sa fiancée et à leur passé relevait de l'épreuve de force, et pourtant, il n'avait rien vu venir. Il devait la remettre à sa place rapidement s'il ne voulait pas perdre la face vis-à-vis de son équipe. Il ne réfléchit pas aux conséquences quand il replongea dans son article et lui sortit : « Oui, mais ne confondez pas tout, lieutenant. Les hommes peuvent se permettre certaines fantaisies qui ne conviennent pas aux femmes ! Encore moins une dans votre genre. »

Liza encaissa l'attaque sans broncher, ce qui terrifia ses subalternes. Ils la connaissaient suffisamment pour savoir que ses colères contenues étaient bien plus nocives que quand elle se laissait aller à exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Quand elle se leva pour rejoindre le poste de Mustang, les autres filèrent les uns derrière les autres pour éviter d'assister au massacre. Roy avait voulu parler de sa nature discrète et classique, mais il était évident que ses propos n'avaient pas été compris de cette façon. Malheureusement, comme il était toujours concentré sur sa lecture, il ne la vit pas approcher et quand il la sentit, il était déjà trop tard.

Le colonel eut juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter le coup qu'elle s'apprêtait à accidentellement lui donner avec son rapport. Il profita de sa position pour passer un bras derrière les jambes de son assistante et d'un geste leste, il la fit basculer sur ses genoux.

Liza perdit l'équilibre, mais elle garda son arme en main et dès qu'elle eut retrouvé un semblant de stabilité, elle compta bien pouvoir l'utiliser. Seulement son supérieur fut encore une fois plus rapide qu'elle et il attrapa la pochette qu'il posa prestement sur son bureau avant de se concentrer sur la jeune femme prisonnière contre lui. Il avait bien remarqué la désertion de son équipe et eut un sourire en coin quand Liza commença à se débattre pour lui échapper. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de pouvoir protester qu'il l'embrassa, coupant court à toute possibilité de réclamation.

Ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment, et pourtant, Roy n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter, il la serra contre lui et fit jouer sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de s'inviter dans sa bouche. Quand Liza réussit à se libérer, il ne put que sourire à son air courroucé et la jeune femme s'indigna encore plus devant son insouciance.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend de faire une chose pareille ! » Elle se retenait de hurler, pour éviter d'être entendue en dehors du bureau, mais Roy savait parfaitement qu'elle lui en voulait. Il la laissa se relever et avec un sourire charmeur il lui répondit simplement : « Je voulais éviter les malentendus. »

Liza le dévisagea sans comprendre alors il poursuivit : « Je ne suis pas fan des filles plus âgées, même si je ne sais pas résister à une blonde. Et je n'ai craqué qu'une fois sur une gamine de quinze ans, quand j'en avais dix-sept. Tout ça pour dire qu'il n'y a qu'une femme qui éveille en moi ce genre d'émotion et je tenais à le lui rappeler... »

La tireuse se sentit rougir et Roy dut le remarquer aussi puisqu'il la reprit dans ses bras et murmura : « Tu sais bien que tu es la seule qui compte et que je n'ai… »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir, Liza s'était échappé à nouveau et le regardait froidement.

« Nous étions d'accord pour ne plus aborder cette question, monsieur. De même que pour ne pas mettre nos carrières en danger. »

Elle restait à bonne distance de son supérieur pour parler si bien que si quelqu'un rentrait dans le bureau, ils ne pourraient être mis en accusation. Roy soupira de l'entendre parler sur ce ton froid et sec, mais il savait qu'il avait accepté ses exigences et il ne pouvait pas revenir dessus. Elle ne le lui pardonnerait pas.

Voyant son air maussade, Liza rejoignit son poste sans un mot préférant ne pas en rajouter. Elle n'aimait pas elle non plus cette situation, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer. Il ne pouvait pas la préférer à son objectif. Seul son but comptait. Et elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider à atteindre les sommets de l'état même si pour cela, elle devait étouffer ses propres sentiments et ignorer, voire refuser les siens.

Pour éviter le silence tendu qui s'installait progressivement dans la pièce, Liza attrapa son arme de service et une boite de cartouches et partit évacuer ses frustrations au stand de tir. C'était suffisamment pénible de ne pas avoir de droit de le toucher, mais en plus en sachant qu'il avait autant envie qu'elle de l'avoir près de lui, ça relevait de la torture pure et simple que de garder ses distances. Elle devait mettre de l'espace entre eux pour tenir ses résolutions, au moins le temps que les autres reviennent, offrant une barrière morale bien plus forte que sa seule volonté.

A son retour dans le bureau, l'atmosphère était plus légère et elle n'eut aucun mal à retrouver son poste comme si rien en s'était passé. Havoc se plaignait du surplus de paperasse fournie généreusement par le colonel qui avait décidé de finir tôt pour aller à un dîner très important. Le blond venait de découvrir qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un rendez-vous avec une danseuse qui travaillait dans un club près de la caserne.

Liza afficha un visage impassible en apprenant la nouvelle et elle se contenta d'ordonner à ses subordonnés de se remettre au travail sans un mot à son supérieur. Une part d'elle était satisfaite qu'il soit passé à autre chose, mais une autre était blessée.

Comme s'il devinait ses doutes, Roy se décida à renchérir et suggéra à ses hommes de sortir eux-aussi. C'était un bon moyen de se divertir et toujours extrêmement instructif selon lui. Bien sûr, le sous-lieutenant ne comprit pas l'allusion et repartit de plus belle sur sa malchance avec les femmes et pesta contre son supérieur qui non seulement le surchargeait de travail, mais en plus lui volait toutes les jeunes filles intéressantes.

Liza tenta de ramener l'ordre une fois de plus et le bureau put redevenir silencieux jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. La tension remonta un peu quand elle informa ses coéquipiers qu'elle prenait une pause un peu plus longue, Roy se crispant d'un coup sur sa lecture. Breda ne put retenir une remarque sur son prétendant mais le regard assassin de la jeune femme suffit à le dissuader de poursuivre dans cette voie. A la place, il rangea ses affaires et invita ses camarades à faire de même pour eux-aussi aller déjeuner.

Depuis le temps qu'ils partageaient le même bureau, tout le monde avait pu comprendre le lien particulier qui unissait le colonel à son assistante et même si la nature exacte de leur relation était loin d'être claire, il était évident que la jeune femme était la chasse gardée de l'alchimiste et qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop s'en approcher.

Après un moment de silence, Roy finit par avouer d'un ton faussement vexé : « Vous savez, lieutenant, vous n'arriverez pas à m'empêcher de penser que cette situation est grotesque. Qu'un gamin comme Fullmetal ait le droit de sortir avec vous alors que ça m'est interdit, c'est vraiment injuste ! »

Liza ne put que sourit à cette remarque puérile, mais elle soupira tout de même pour la forme et lui fit remarqué d'un ton las : « D'un autre coté, vous pouvez avoir toutes les autres, alors pas la peine d'en faire un drame. Et si ça peut vous rassurer, je ne suis pas intéressée par Edward de cette manière. Je n'ai jamais été fan des jeunes prodiges obsédés par leur travail. »

Roy releva facilement l'attaque et voulut répliquer mais la présence du reste de l'équipe l'en dissuada. Il choisit de laisser couler, mais ne décrocha pas les yeux de son assistante, observant chacun de ses gestes alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires.

Elle prit son manteau et tout en l'enfilant, elle conclut avec un sourire en coin discret que seul le colonel put voir : « Et je n'ai jamais été très portée sur les blonds. »

* * *

_Mille pardons, je suis super à la bourre pour ce chapitre, mais j'ai plein d'excuses ! D'abord, j'ai changé de boulot et maintenant je suis tenue de travailler pendant mes heures de présence, du coup, j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire. Ensuite, je suis débordée et je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à venir à bout de cette histoire.  
Enfin je ne vous laisse pas tomber, juste je me rends compte que ça fait presque un an que je suis dessus et je ne sais pas comment je peux encore avoir des lecteurs tant ça traine et n'avance pas...  
Mais bon, je vais essayer de faire un effort, c'est promis. Là, si vous avez suivi, j'en suis à peu près au début du manga, donc je n'ai plus trop de chose à inventer pour finir l'histoire, mais ça veut pas dire que j'irai plus vite. Juste si vous en avez marre, vous avez de quoi recoller les morceaux, je crois..._

_Et encore merci à tous pour prendre le temps de me lire et de me donner votre avis. J'apprécie énormément votre soutien et je vais essayer d'être à la hauteur !_


	28. Interprétations logiques

**Chapitre 28 Interprétations Logiques**

Edward avait réussi à calmer la population de Lior et bien sûr, Roy, qui avait été à l'origine de cette mission, reçut les félicitations de l'état-major pour sa direction avisée. Les problèmes dans l'Est n'étaient pas tous résolus, mais le colonel décida d'accorder un peu de temps à son subordonné avant de l'envoyer ailleurs. Il lui avait promis de lui accorder des moments de liberté pour ses recherches et comme la tension était nettement moins élevée maintenant que Lior était redevenue une ville pacifiste, il choisit d'offrir un peu de liberté aux deux frères.

La quête de la pierre philosophale était une entreprise laborieuse et compliquée et ils avaient besoin de temps pour avancer. Même des petits génies comme eux ne pouvaient venir à bout d'une énigme pareille en quelques mois ; surtout s'ils étaient constamment occupés ailleurs. Mais les choses bougèrent plus vite que prévues. Mustang appris par Hughes que l'extermination des alchimistes se poursuivaient dans la région et que les environs de New Optain avaient déjà été atteints, par conséquent, Roy dut intervenir pour mettre ses protégés à l'abri.

Quelques mois seulement après leur séjour à Lior, les frères Elrics furent rappelés par le colonel pour une inspection d'une ville minière, à la frontière est du pays. Edward pesta longuement en recevant son ordre de mission, ne voyant pas en quoi cela relavait du travail d'un alchimiste d'état, mais il se calma quand Liza prit sur elle de lui expliquer ce que l'armée attendait de lui. C'était une tâche assez facile, puisqu'il suffisait de mesurer le niveau des réserves de la mine et un alchimiste était le plus à même de faire cette estimation. Par ailleurs, Edward avait une très bonne connaissance des matériaux et du charbon, puisqu'il était spécialisé dans la transmutation du métal.

Pour être sûre de convaincre l'adolescent, Liza l'invita à déjeuner sous le nez de Mustang, qui n'appréciait toujours pas leur complicité. Et bien sûr, face à la réaction de son supérieur, Edward accepta. Il s'entendait bien avec la tireuse et s'il pouvait en profiter pour mettre en boule le colonel c'était parfait. Pendant le repas, la jeune femme lui fit remarquer discrètement qu'il en savait même sûrement plus sur le contenu d'une mine que n'importe qui d'autre, en particulier l'alchimiste de flamme, qui maîtrisait principalement le feu et les explosions. C'était une flatterie grossière et facile, mais elle fut plus que suffisante pour motiver Edward.

Il se réjouissait de pouvoir étaler sa science face à l'arrogance du colonel et jubila carrément quand celui-ci les surprit en pleine conversation pendant sa pause. La tête de Mustang quand Liza sourit à Edward pour lui montrer sa gratitude valait tous les efforts du monde et ce fut l'esprit léger que l'aîné entraîna son frère vers la gare pour leur nouvelle mission. Si à son retour il réussissait à humilier moitié moins le colonel par son rapport, il serait plus que satisfait de s'être déplacé. Evidemment Edward n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait poussé Liza à jouer cette petite comédie et il n'imaginait pas une seconde que le soir même elle se faisait pardonner sa petite mesquinerie.

Roy n'était pas vraiment jaloux de la relation qu'elle avait avec ce gamin, ce qui le contrariait le plus était que contrairement à lui, Edward pouvait être vu en public avec une femme militaire, sans avoir à se soucier des conséquences. Personne n'irait colporter des ragots à leur sujet. Encore que Liza faisait rarement l'objet de remarque douteuse, tout le personnel de caserne sachant combien la conduite de la jeune femme était irréprochable. Mais si jamais elle était surprise avec son supérieur en dehors du QG à plaisanter ou même simplement à discuter, les mauvaises langues s'en donneraient à cœur joie. Avec sa réputation de coureur, il était clair que les intentions du colonel seraient forcément vues comme déplacées. D'un autre coté, elles l'étaient. Mais pas dans le sens que tout le monde imaginait.

Roy avait effectivement envie de coucher avec son assistante, mais en réalité, l'armée n'avait pas vraiment pas son mot à dire là dessus. Du moment qu'ils ne se faisaient pas surprendre en flagrant délit de consommation, ils avaient le droit de faire ce qu'ils voulaient de leur temps libre. Le vrai problème était qu'un colonel n'avait pas à entretenir de sentiments pour ses subalternes. En tout cas pas de la nature de ceux qu'il éprouvait pour son lieutenant. Par conséquent, il ne pouvait pas inviter Liza à déjeuner et passer sa pause avec elle en dehors de l'enceinte militaire, contrairement à Edward, et c'était bien là le fond du problème. Il n'avait pas cette liberté d'action et il enviait sincèrement ce gamin.

Le soir même, alors que son assistante le raccompagnait chez lui, le colonel lui expliqua son point de vue et la jeune femme dut à nouveau reprendre son supérieur. Elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de sentiments. Elle comprenait parfaitement les états d'âme de l'alchimiste concernant leur protégé qui était bien moins soumis qu'eux au protocole militaire, mais elle refusait de le laisser aborder le problème de leur relation. Du moins au niveau affectif.

C'était paradoxal comme attitude, puisqu'elle avait choisi elle-même de rester à ses cotés toute la soirée pour l'aider à finir ses rapports, mais aussi pour lui tenir compagnie et pourtant, maintenant qu'il lui disait qu'il aurait souhaité passer plus de temps avec elle en dehors des heures de bureau, elle se braquait et le tenait à distance. Comme si elle avait besoin d'une excuse pour être avec lui. Mais Roy savait que c'était très exactement le cas et c'était très précisément le fond de son problème. Sauf qu'il accusait le règlement militaire alors qu'en réalité c'était elle qui lui avait imposé ces arrangements. Et quand il commença à protester, elle lui rappela qu'elle avait obtenu son accord.

Il essaya de détourner la conversation, prenant un autre angle d'approche, mais il sentit rapidement que Liza ne changerait pas d'avis. Sa position était claire et quoi qu'il lui en coûte, elle ne reviendrait pas dessus. Roy soupira et arrivé au pied de son immeuble, il vérifia que personne ne traînait dans la rue avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Il espérait la convaincre de cette façon ou au moins lui faire passer ce qu'elle refusait d'entendre. Quand elle s'invita chez lui, il crut même avoir réussi à la rallier à sa cause. Ses baisers étaient plus tendres et quand elle l'entraîna sous les draps, il ne fut que trop content de répondre à ses attentes.

Liza prit les choses en main, dans l'intégralité de l'action. Elle se chargea de le déshabiller, puis de l'installer sur le lit. Comme à chaque fois, elle n'eut pas d'effort à faire pour le motiver tant il semblait avoir toujours envie d'elle. C'était un vrai mystère pour elle de le trouver systématiquement prêt et pleinement consentant. Il ne semblait pas vraiment être en manque et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle l'embrassait, elle ne pouvait que remarquer combien il était près à lui donner plus. De ce qu'elle avait pu observer, il n'avait jamais ce genre de réaction avec d'autres femmes, même celles avec lesquelles il flirtait. Et elle était convaincue de ne jamais induire ce type de réaction chez les autres hommes qu'elle fréquentait. En tout cas pas aussi facilement. Elle avait sur lui une puissance inconnue, le séduisant par sa simple présence et elle en tirait une grande fierté.

D'un autre coté, vu l'effet qu'il avait sur elle, ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses. Elle qui était si posée et calme en toute circonstance, se retrouvait passionnée et impétueuse dès qu'elle franchissait la limite de son appartement. Dans cette chambre, elle n'était plus le lieutenant Hawkeye, froide et distante, mais Liza maîtresse empressée d'un amant zélé.

Elle garda le contrôle de leurs ébats jusqu'au bout, restant au-dessus de lui, et imposant son rythme, aussi bien au niveau de ses hanches que pour ses caresses. Et quand elle eut fini, elle fut surprise de le sentir la rouler à coté de lui sur le matelas. Il avait parfaitement accepté sa domination, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser filer sans l'avoir serrée dans ses bras.

Roy la connaissait assez pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu faire. Elle utilisait le sexe comme une compensation, s'occupant de tout pour lui donner le maximum de plaisir. Elle s'offrait entièrement à lui et allait même jusqu'à diriger leurs ébats pour le convaincre de sa bonne volonté envers lui. Sauf que maintenant, Roy n'avait plus aucun doute sur son affection. Il avait compris que ses rapports avec Edward n'étaient pas de cette nature et il n'était pas jaloux de ce coté-là. Ce qu'il voulait surtout, c'était pouvoir passer du temps avec elle, mais pas uniquement en tant que colonel avec sa précieuse assistante, mais bien comme un homme avec celle qu'il aimait.

Roy la gardait contre lui, le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Il ne la tenait pas vraiment, seulement son bras posé sur son ventre pour la caresser encore un peu, mais quand elle essaya de se relever, il réagit dans la seconde en l'attrapant pour la remettre au lit avec lui. Liza lui sourit gentiment et écarta sa frange avant de déposer un baiser son front. Puis d'une voix tendre, presque maternelle, elle chuchota : « Je dois rentrer Roy. » Elle lui parlait comme on parlerait à un enfant, avec une infinie douceur, mêlée de tristesse et d'un peu de culpabilité. Il savait aussi bien qu'elle que c'était la chose raisonnable à faire, seulement ce soir, il avait surtout envie de la garder près de lui. Pour toute la nuit et pas uniquement à cause du sexe. Il voulait s'endormir avec elle dans ses bras et se réveiller à ses cotés.

« Et pourquoi ? Tu peux bien rester pour une fois. »

Liza soupira et tenta de décrocher ses bras qui la tenait fermement en place.

« Ce ne serait pas raisonnable et tu le sais. On prend un risque bien assez élevé comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter. » Elle s'efforçait de prendre un ton détaché, comme si toute leur histoire n'avait aucune importance, mais Roy s'appliquait à la distraire, usant de toutes ses ressources pour la convaincre de dormir avec lui. Il avait des arguments de poids et comptait bien les utiliser. Comme ses baisers étaient inefficaces, et qu'il ne voulait pas se servir de sa force pour la garder dans son lit contre son gré, il choisit de la raisonner par ses belles paroles.

« Pour une fois, je crois que tu peux faire une exception. On ne craint rien et j'ai envie de t'avoir pour moi… »

Liza soupira et répondit comme elle savait si bien le faire, en usant de son ironie habituelle.

« Pas la peine d'en faire autant, Roy. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais et ce n'est pas comme si tu avais besoin que je veille sur ton sommeil, tu es grand maintenant ! »

Elle n'aimait pas le traiter de cette façon, c'était injuste et relativement déplacé, mais elle n'avait pas le droit d'admettre qu'ils étaient ensemble pour autre chose qu'un peu de plaisir physique. Même si ça lui coûtait de se considérer comme une simple maîtresse sans importance, elle devait le faire. C'était la règle. Elle ne comptait pas de cette manière. Sauf qu'elle n'imaginait pas que Roy retournerait l'argument contre elle.

Il se mit en appui sur un coude, et tout en la gardant prisonnière avec son autre bras en travers de son ventre, il murmura au creux de son cou : « Je veux bien admettre que tu ne couches avec moi que parce que je suis un amant merveilleux, mais dis-moi, ma belle, pourquoi moi je te prendrais toi pour ce genre de chose, si tout ce que je cherche c'est de la distraction ? »

Lentement, Liza déglutit. Elle baissa la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec lui. Ses yeux noirs plongeant dans les siens, elle eut du mal à trouver sa voix pour répondre. Son cœur battait dans ses oreilles et elle n'était pas sûre de savoir quoi lui dire. Roy écarta une mèche de cheveux et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de remettre en cause tes talents, Liza, mais nous savons tous les deux que j'ai plus de propositions à ce niveau-là que je ne suis capable d'en honorer. Alors ne joue pas la carte de l'aventure avec moi. Si je te veux dans mon lit, ce n'est pas uniquement pour une histoire de cul. »

Il roula un peu plus sur le coté et se retrouva installé sur elle avant même qu'elle ait pu protester.

« Même si j'avoue que le tien est particulièrement motivant. » Et comme pour prouver son point, il fit courir ses mains le long de ses cuisses, jusqu'à attraper ses fesses pour en apprécier la fermeté.

Ce fut suffisant pour permettre à Liza de retrouver ses esprits.

« Mais je n'ai jamais... » Sa voix était encore fragile, comme si elle n'avait plus parlé depuis des semaines. D'un autre coté, elle était bien en peine de trouver quelque chose d'efficace à dire. Elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de coucher avec lui. Il était intelligent, séduisant, disponible, consentant et plus que compétent. Pour n'importe quel observateur extérieur, il était évident que Roy Mustang était un bon choix pour un amant d'un soir. Et c'était bien le problème. Il était très souvent sollicité. Pourtant, c'était avec elle qu'il finissait.

Liza pouvait justifier son choix en taisant ses sentiments puisqu'elle ne faisait que profiter de la meilleure opportunité qu'elle avait, mais lui ? Il aurait pu avoir qui il voulait ou presque. Il n'avait aucune raison de la prendre elle. Sauf si les sentiments comptaient. Et bien sûr, les sentiments comptaient. Elle-même ne se retrouvait pas dans son lit simplement pour l'hygiène. Elle n'avait pas besoin de cela. Elle voulait Roy. Et contrairement aux autres filles, ce n'était parce qu'il était un héros de la guerre, un alchimiste talentueux ou un colonel avec un portefeuille bien rempli. Non, elle était avec Roy, parce qu'il était Roy. Sensible, généreux, dévoué, prévenant, attentif, horriblement prétentieux et arrogant mais il avait un but honorable qui méritait tous les sacrifices.

Subitement, Liza se redressa et sans ménagement, elle le poussa de l'autre coté du lit. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être là. Roy vit son regard paniqué et il ne comprit pas. Il essaya de la rattraper alors qu'elle ramassait ses affaires à la hâte mais elle répétait inlassablement qu'elle devait partir.

En désespoir de cause, Roy se leva et lui prenant les mains, il lui dit droit dans les yeux : « Calme-toi, Liza. Je ne voulais pas être désagréable… Je te jure. Tu sais bien que je tiens à toi et que c'est la seule chose qui compte. Ni toi ni moi ne faisons ça pour de sordides raisons… Liza, je t'ai… »

Il fut arrêté par son cri hystérique. Elle ne voulait pas entendre, elle ne pouvait pas entendre. Il resta stupéfait sans bouger, ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qui déclenchait une telle réaction chez elle. Laborieusement, elle réussit à s'habiller malgré les infructueuses tentatives de Roy pour la garder avec lui. Il essaya de lui demander ce qui lui posait problème, mais elle était incapable de formuler une phrase autre que : « On ne doit pas… »

Et sans une explication, elle quitta l'appartement, non sans l'avoir gratifié d'une « Bonne nuit, monsieur » qui le laissa particulièrement contrarié.

Le lendemain, Liza arriva comme si de rien n'était au bureau, et il fallut à Roy user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas chercher à lui parler en tête-à-tête. Il attendait le bon moment, préférant ne pas la brusquer, mais il remarqua rapidement qu'elle faisait tout pour l'éviter. Elle était froide et s'arrangeait pour ne pas avoir à faire à lui directement. En fin de journée, elle s'éclipsa au stand de tir et demanda à Havoc de la remplacer pour ramener le colonel chez lui, prétextant un entretien avec des jeunes recrues.

Plusieurs jours durant, elle continua son petit manège, mettant toujours plus de distance entre elle et son supérieur, même lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. Elle détournait la conversation quand il essayait d'aborder le problème de leur relation et finit par lui rappeler une nouvelle fois qu'il avait accepté ses règles et que s'il voulait revenir sur sa décision, alors il lui faudrait mettre un terme total à leur arrangement. Ce qui impliquait bien sûr ne plus se fréquenter en dehors de leur travail respectif, même si elle n'eut pas besoin de le lui préciser. Roy hésita et il lui fallut quelques semaines pour arriver à prendre une décision.

La question des sentiments fut donc mise au placard et remplacer par des discussions purement professionnelles. Liza eut du mal à garder la tête froide quand subitement il arrêta ses provocations. Un instant elle crut même qu'il mettait un terme à leur accord et la rejetait complètement. Elle n'allait pas la blâmer, elle le traitait comme un jouet sexuel, refusant d'être plus qu'une maîtresse de passage alors qu'il lui offrait ce dont rêvaient toutes les femmes de son âge. Et par là même, elle ne le considérait que comme un amant de convenance, pour lequel elle n'avait qu'un respect professionnel, mais aucun sentiment.

C'était particulièrement injuste, mais elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution dans leur position. Elle était capable de gérer ses propres émotions, sachant que ce n'était pas un vrai problème. Elle avait parfaitement de droit d'être amoureuse de son supérieur et de nourrir pour lui des sentiments qui allaient bien au-delà de ceux attendus pour remplir ses fonctions. Tant que le colonel ne retournait pas son affection, il n'y avait pas de souci à se faire. Et le meilleur moyen d'être sûre qu'il ne soit pas tenté était de surtout ne pas lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Seulement son raisonnement avait une énorme faille qui lui échappait mais que Roy voyait parfaitement. Elle couchait avec lui et avec lui seul. Par conséquent, il n'était pas aussi insignifiant qu'elle essayait de le prétendre. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de mot pour la comprendre. Il savait lire ses silences et même s'il avait douté par le passé, il était maintenant sûr qu'elle tenait à lui. En plus, il avait droit à une piqûre de rappel à chaque fois qu'il avait Hughes au téléphone puisque son ami prenait un malin plaisir à lui conseiller d'un air entendu qu'il serait temps qu'il se trouve une adorable épouse, en choisissant dans son entourage une personne de confiance sur laquelle il pourrait compter.

Ce fut d'ailleurs suite à un des sempiternels discours du lieutenant-colonel que Roy trouva une solution à leur problème. Il détestait entendre Hughes lui rabâcher toujours ce qu'il savait déjà et il réalisa que peut-être Liza éprouvait la même chose à son égard. Après tout, leur situation était aussi difficile à vivre pour elle que pour lui et il ne l'aidait pas en insistant régulièrement pour en avoir plus. Les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment améliorées quand il avait cessé de l'importuner avec ses questions, mais elles semblaient au moins ne pas empirer.

Après quelques jours, l'alchimiste finit même par s'excuser de son comportement déplacé, et même s'il lui en coûtait énormément, il promit de ne plus parler de ce qu'il ressentait et gratifia même son assistante d'une remarque douteuse sur son allure austère qui ne l'aiderait pas à trouver un mari. Liza ne se laissa pas démonter, bien sûr et elle lui rappela froidement que de toute façon, tant qu'elle était au service d'un fainéant tel que lui, elle n'avait aucune chance d'avoir de vie privée puisqu'elle n'avait pas une minute à elle.

Contre toute attente, Roy parut satisfait de sa réponse et en riant il la remercia de son dévouement avant de s'éclipser pour rejoindre une de ses conquêtes. Liza fut tellement soulagée qu'elle ne le sermonna même pas sur son attitude et le laissa filer sans une remarque.

-oOo-

Les tensions dans l'Est étaient certes plus mesurées, mais plusieurs groupuscules s'en prenaient régulièrement à l'armée et le colonel n'était pas tranquille. L'armée recevait bien souvent des lettres de menace de la part de terroristes qui risquaient tôt ou tard de s'en prendre à la population. D'ailleurs quand Liza l'informa de la prise d'otage dans un train en provenance de New Optain, Roy ne fut qu'à moitié surpris. Il avait obtenu des informations intéressantes sur les membres du groupe Azur et il se doutait qu'ils finiraient par agir. Seulement il espérait les arrêter avant qu'ils ne mettent leurs menaces à exécution. Il avait déjà capturé leur chef et pensait pouvoir démanteler toute l'organisation, mais ils avaient été plus rapides que prévu.

Heureusement, Roy vit que le général Hakuro n'était pas le seul militaire en repos parmi les passagers du train. Le colonel ne se fit donc aucun souci pour les passagers et pu rejoindre la gare avec une équipe limitée. Comme il l'avait envisagé, Edward et son frère s'étaient chargé de faire le ménage et tout ce qu'il restait à Mustang c'était l'appréhension des suspects et bien sûr, la récolte des lauriers pour son efficacité.

Le chef des rebelles voulut s'en prendre aux militaires qui l'arrêtaient, et Roy s'amusa de voir Liza chercher à le défendre une fois de plus, mais comme il n'avait pas oublié sa remarque sur sa fainéantise, il décida d'intervenir lui-même. Il se chargea donc de neutraliser son opposant, profitant de l'occasion pour se faire remarquer de tous et jouer à merveille son rôle de charmeur arrogant.

Liza l'ignora totalement et se concentra sur Alphonse avec lequel elle discuta longuement pendant que son supérieur se chamaillait avec Edward.

La vie reprenait son cours normalement et ce soir-là, quand Roy s'invita dans le lit de son assistante, il se contenta de lui expliquer qu'il avait dû annuler un rendez-vous à cause de l'arrestation et qu'il avait besoin de décompresser. Ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas l'unique raison de sa présence, mais ils devaient s'en accommoder, faute de mieux.

* * *

_J'ai comme l'impression de tourner en rond et de me répéter un peu. Surtout au début... Au départ, je pensais réussir à aller jusqu'à l'arrivée de Scar, mais comme je n'avance pas, ben, faudra se contenter de ça..._

_Je voulais le poster hier soir, mais j'étais trop crevée pour me relire. Et ce matin, je le trouve pas terrible, mais honnêtement, j'ai la flemme de tout réécrire. Si vraiment c'est trop désastreux, je recommencerai. Juste pas ce week-end._


	29. Epreuves

**Chapitre 29 Epreuves **

En quelques jours, tous les cauchemars enfouis depuis Ishbal refirent surface. L'arrestation de Sho Tucker rappela à Roy de quoi les alchimistes étaient capable et il eut beaucoup de mal à encaisser le choc.

Bien sûr, Edward était encore plus traumatisé que lui, mais il n'eut pas la patience de conforter l'adolescent. Il voulait au contraire profiter de ce crime monstrueux pour lui faire prendre conscience de ce que l'armée attendait réellement de lui et il devait réaliser où il avait mis les pieds. Depuis trois ans qu'il avait obtenu sa licence, le Fullmetal n'avait jamais eu de mission vraiment délicate et il n'avait pas réellement idée du rôle des alchimistes d'état.

Après un discours particulièrement éloquent, Roy laissa Edward secoué et écœuré et il repartit rapidement dans son bureau pour expliquer la situation à Hughes. C'était au département des informations de s'occuper des prisonniers et dans une affaire aussi sérieuse, le lieutenant-colonel devait se déplacer personnellement. C'était un maigre soulagement, mais Roy appréciait tout de même d'avoir à faire à un visage connu dans ce genre d'histoire.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment compté sur Liza. La jeune femme était sous le choc, et même si elle le cachait sous son masque d'impassivité habituelle, il lisait la détresse dans ses yeux quand elle tentait de remplir le compte-rendu d'enquête. Elle était écœurée par Tucker. Il avait utilisé sa propre fille pour ses recherches, comme si ses travaux étaient plus importants qu'elle. C'était monstrueux, mais surtout, c'était douloureusement familier pour la tireuse.

Elle aurait voulu se convaincre que c'était l'acte isolé d'un fou particulièrement dangereux, mais elle était bien placée pour savoir que ce n'était pas le cas. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce que ce meurtre réveillait en elle à part Roy et malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour l'aider devant le reste de l'équipe. S'il la destituait du dossier, il éveillerait les soupçons et en aucun cas il ne voulait risquer de la mettre plus mal à l'aise encore. Ils avaient toujours été clairs sur le respect de leur passé communs et aucun membre de leur équipe ne savaient qu'ils se connaissaient avant la guerre. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Les doutes étaient déjà bien assez forts sur la vraie nature de leur relation sans avoir à en rajouter en révélant qu'ils se fréquentaient déjà à l'adolescence.

Même si jamais aucun des proches de Mustang n'irait raconter quoi que ce soit qui puisse le mettre en difficulté, il n'était pas utile de renforcer les suspicions déjà existantes. Roy avait bien remarqué les petits coups d'œil de Havoc quand il laissait ses deux officiers supérieurs seuls le soir, de même que le sourire entendu entre Fuery et Breda quand le colonel partait avec sa seule assistante pour une mission d'inspection. Personne ne remettait en cause les talents du lieutenant, ni la force de leur duo, mais il était évident qu'ils avaient tous les deux une relation privilégiée. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas s'en apercevoir.

Alors quand à la fin de la journée le colonel ne mentionna aucun rendez-vous et qu'au contraire, il soupira en maudissant sa paperasse à finir, tout le monde dans le bureau saisit l'allusion et ils comprirent qu'il cherchait à rester seul avec son assistante. L'après-midi avait été particulièrement tendue si bien que ce ne fut pas une vraie surprise de le voir demander à sa manière un peu de temps pour discuter en tête-à-tête avec elle. Liza craignait le pire. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être en état de lui remonter le moral. Elle n'arrivait à se défaire de sa culpabilité, se sentant responsable de tout. Elle devait être forte et continuer à pousser son supérieur vers l'avant, mais ce soir, elle était vidée et n'avait plus l'énergie de rien, ce qui la rongeait inexorablement.

Le regard vide d'Edward sur le parvis de la caserne la hantait, et les mots durs et violents de Roy résonnaient encore en elle. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas intervenir de façon plus agressive et c'était contenté d'utiliser la pluie comme prétexte pour éloigner le colonel de l'adolescent, mais elle aurait dû faire plus. Le pauvre garçon était traumatisé. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, même s'il jouait les durs, et elle trouvait l'attitude de son supérieur bien trop sèche et brutale.

Roy semblait encore plus cynique et désabusé qu'à l'ordinaire et elle savait qu'elle était en partie la cause de son attitude si froide. Elle passait son temps à le rejeter et à nier ses sentiments, pour son bien et pour son but, mais il ne voulait pas comprendre. Quand il s'approcha de son bureau, elle ferma les yeux et retint son souffle. Il avait l'air extrêmement contrarié et elle se résignait au sermon qu'elle allait entendre, lui rappelant ses fonctions en tant que soldat et son devoir au sein de l'armée qui ne l'autorisait pas à se comporter comme elle l'avait fait aujourd'hui. Elle avait été faible et c'était inacceptable. C'était du moins ce qu'elle se répétait depuis la découverte de cette chimère.

Mais Roy se contenta de lui retirer le dossier des mains en s'excusant.

« Vous ne devriez pas avoir à faire ça. Vous moins que n'importe qui... »

Liza le regarda, perplexe et demanda : « Et pourquoi donc ? Je ne suis pas plus sensible que les autres. Même plutôt moins en fait. »

Fuery avait été particulièrement choqué d'apprendre qu'une petite fille et son chien avaient été utilisés et plusieurs autres officiers ayant des enfants avaient vraiment été secoués par la nouvelle. Alors qu'elle s'était contenté de faire son travail et de sécuriser le périmètre sans afficher d'émotion.

Roy soupira et répliqua en détournant la tête : « Je ne remets pas en cause votre professionnalisme, lieutenant, loin de là. Je pense simplement que c'est une histoire sordide. Et je suis désolé de vous avoir mis dessus. »

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, ne sachant que lui dire. Puis elle finit par murmurer sobrement : « C'est mon travail, aussi horrible soit-il. Je l'ai choisi en toute connaissance de cause. »

Le colonel s'assit sur un coin du bureau et fixa la fenêtre rendue opaque par l'obscurité. Il cherchait à voir la rue mais de sa place c'était impossible.

« Les alchimistes sont vraiment des êtres épouvantables... »

C'était difficile de savoir s'il parlait par rapport à l'affaire qui les occupait ou par rapport à d'autres choses bien plus veilles et enfouies qui ne devaient pas ressortir. Liza préférait ne pas savoir et elle se contenta de poser sa main sur son bras, et tout en regardant elle aussi la rue invisible dans la nuit elle répondit doucement : « Seulement ceux qui font passer leurs recherches avant le reste et qui n'ont pas de morale. »

Elle se leva et s'installa à coté de lui sur le bureau, leurs épaules cote à cote sans qu'ils ne se touchent vraiment.

« Regardez Edward, il n'est pas comme ça. Il ferait tout pour son frère, mais il n'irait jamais mettre la vie des autres en danger pour arriver à ses fins. Et il n'est pas le seul. »

Elle esquissa un sourire et ajouta : « Certains font tout leur possible pour protéger ceux qui leur sont chers et ils utilisent leur alchimie pour le bien des autres. »

Roy réussit à sourire à son tour, à moitié convaincu par son argument. Quand elle lui proposa de le raccompagner, il réalisa qu'une fois encore, alors qu'il pensait lui remonter le moral, c'était elle qui c'était occupé d'améliorer le sien et de chasser ses démons. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais il se contenta de se féliciter de l'avoir gardée à ses cotés en l'aidant à mettre à son manteau.

Pour compenser de ce qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'exprimer oralement, il choisit de la garder pour la nuit et de lui montrer son affection et sa gratitude de la seule manière qu'elle acceptait. Il la retint dans ses bras pendant des heures, caressant ses cheveux et la berçant doucement. Il voulait veiller sur son sommeil mais Liza ne perdait pas de vue leurs positions respectives. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de dormir ensemble si bien qu'elle se retrouva à se débattre à plusieurs reprises pour lui échapper, lui rappelant le danger qu'ils couraient s'ils étaient surpris ainsi.

Sauf que Roy n'écoutait pas. Il désirait plus que tout rester auprès d'elle et malgré ses récriminations, il ne la laissait pas quitter son lit. De toute façon, ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle n'avait pas réellement envie de partir. Le ton commençait à monter entre eux, quand un coup de téléphone interrompit brusquement leur dispute.

Le colonel se leva d'un bon et ordonna à son assistante de se préparer. Tucker avait été assassiné, de même que sa chimère et toute la prison était en ébullition. Sans tarder, ils se rendit à la caserne, et Liza pria pour que personne ne pose de question sur leur arrivée commune. Par chance, tout le personnel était bien trop sous le choc pour se soucier d'un détail aussi insignifiant.

Roy n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur le sujet pour éviter de poursuivre le débat stérile qu'ils avaient eu. Il considérait que la situation actuelle était suffisamment sérieuse pour mériter toute son attention et ne pas se laisser distraire par des futilités pareilles. En revanche, Liza n'oublia pas. Dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le bureau, elle partit dans une grande diatribe sur l'insouciance de son supérieur qui mettait sa carrière en danger sans raison et elle dut user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas hurler. Seulement elle devait rester discrète pour ne pas se faire remarquer et ses paroles ne devaient en aucun cas être entendues par quelqu'un d'autre que son amant.

Roy fut plutôt contrarié par son comportement exagéré et même s'il savait qu'elle n'agissait ainsi que dans un souci de protection, il n'aimait pas qu'elle rejette d'office tout acte de tendresse qu'il puisse avoir envers elle. Pour éviter d'envenimer davantage la situation, il préféra aller chercher Hughes à la gare et laisser à son assistante le soin de rédiger le rapport final sur cette affaire. Visiblement, il n'avait pas intérêt à être près d'elle tant qu'elle était de cette humeur et il n'était pas sûr de rester maitre de lui si elle poursuivait dans cette voie.

La seule chose qui calma effectivement Liza fut l'arrivée d'Edward et Alphonse. Les deux frères avaient tellement mauvaise mine en déboulant à l'aube à la caserne que la tireuse mit de coté ses griefs contre Roy et se concentra sur les deux adolescents. Ils voulaient savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de Tucker, mais aussi de Nina et la jeune femme eut la délicate tâche de les informer du décès de l'alchimiste ainsi que de sa chimère.

Bien entendu, Edward voulait des détails, il avait besoin de voir les corps, comme pour s'assurer que leur mort était bien réelle, mais Liza refusa de les emmener à la prison. Les cadavres n'étaient plus reconnaissables et elle n'avait pas l'intention d'infliger un tel spectacle à ces enfants. Ils avaient certainement déjà vu leur lot d'horreurs, mais elle ne souhaitait pas en rajouter. Elle fut un peu sèche quand elle les renvoya et s'en voulut de ne pas pouvoir leur consacrer plus de temps. Malheureusement, elle devait rejoindre son supérieur et apporter à l'équipe d'investigation son rapport.

-oOo-

Hughes était accompagné du commandant Armstrong et il n'était pas ravi de découvrir l'état de Tucker. Non pas qu'il soit déçu que l'alchimiste ait été abattu, il considérait que son acte justifiait parfaitement une exécution sommaire. Le problème était la façon dont il avait été tué.

L'alchimiste n'avait pas simplement pris une balle dans la tête ou un coup de couteau, non. Tout son corps avait littéralement explosé de l'intérieur et ce n'était pas une pratique très courante. En plus, seuls les alchimistes d'état étaient tués de cette manière et depuis quelques temps déjà, le nombre de victimes ne faisaient qu'augmenter. Jusque là, le tueur ne semblait pas avoir atteint East City mais le cadavre décomposé de Tucker prouvait le contraire.

Roy vit tout de suite que son ami s'inquiétait et il n'aimait pas ce que le lieutenant-colonel avait à lui apprendre. Certes, il avait entendu les rumeurs sur le tueur en série qui s'en prenait à l'armée, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il avait à son actif autant de personnalités et quand il découvrit que l'alchimiste au sang froid avait lui aussi été éliminé par ce mystérieux assassin, il craint le pire. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'alchimistes d'état en ville. A part lui, il y avait le Fullmetal et ce n'était qu'un enfant sans défense.

Le colonel réagit immédiatement et ordonna que les frères Elrics soient mis sous garde rapprochée. Liza arriva sur ces entre-faits et elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer à la mention des deux frères. Ils n'étaient sûrement pas retourner à leur hôtel et pouvaient être n'importe où. Elle avait refusé de les prendre avec elle pour les protéger, et finalement, elle les avait envoyés à une autre forme de danger.

Quand Mustang envoya plusieurs patrouilles à la recherche des deux adolescents, la tireuse se porta volontaire mais le colonel préféra la garder à ses cotés et prenant Havoc avec eux, il se mit en route pour le centre ville. Même s'il ne le montrait pas autant que la tireuse, Roy aussi tenait énormément aux deux frères et il ne se pardonnerait pas que quelque chose leur arrive. Il se sentait particulièrement responsable d'Edward dans la mesure où il l'avait entrainé dans cette voie. Et même si la veille il avait été plutôt dur avec lui, il le considérait toujours comme un gamin et ferait tout pour lui éviter de souffrir.

Liza fut la première à remarquer les mouvements suspects dans une ruelle et comme souvent, son instinct avait vu juste. La pluie réduisait de beaucoup la visibilité mais Roy reconnut tout de même la silhouette fluette d'Edward au bord du trottoirs. Son bras droit était en pièce et de là où il était, le colonel ne trouvait pas Alphonse, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer un peu plus son inquiétude. Sans réfléchir, il sortit de la voiture avec Hawkeye et Havoc derrière lui et il tira pour attirer l'attention du tueur.

C'était un grand type avec des lunettes teintée et une étrange cicatrice au milieu du front mais il n'avait pas cette aura monstrueuse qu'ont généralement les assassins. Par conséquent, Roy ne fut pas surpris quand il se présenta comme un émissaire de dieu, venu pour faire respecter la justice divine. Il s'en prenait à tous les alchimistes d'état au nom de la religion et il n'en fallut pas plus au colonel pour sentir la colère l'envahir.

Roy jeta son arme à son lieutenant et enfila ses gants, prêt à s'occuper personnellement de ce tueur aux idées tordues. Il était tellement sous le coup de l'émotion qu'il n'entendit pas les mises en garde de son assistante. Il était sur le point de faire face à son adversaire quand il reçut un violent coup de pied à l'arrière des genoux l'envoyant par terre. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé que Liza dégainait et tentait d'arrêter le tueur. Malheureusement, il s'échappa, laissant le colonel au milieu d'une flaque en train de pester. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son assistante et exigea des explications qu'il regretta aussitôt quand elle le traita d'impuissant.

Certes, il n'avait aucun pouvoir sous la pluie, mais il nota tout de même le choix des mots avec amertume. Elle avait menacé quelques heures plus tôt de ne plus lui accorder l'accès à son lit s'il se montrait si positif et maintenant, elle mettait en doute sa virilité, et devant tout le monde. C'était beaucoup. Cependant le colonel n'eut pas tellement le temps de se plaindre, le combat se poursuivit entre l'assassin et Armstrong et le commandant attira l'attention de Roy sur la méthode utilisée qui relevait elle aussi de l'alchimie.

Cet homme était plus qu'étrange. Il tuait et pourtant, il n'était pas comme les autres meurtriers et il utilisait la science qu'il maudissait pour se débarrasser de ses victimes. Ce n'était pas logique. Soudain, Roy entendit un coup de feu sur sa gauche et il vit Liza, un genou à terre et un fusil dans les mains qui tentait elle aussi d'arrêter leur suspect. Elle ne réussit pas à le toucher, mais elle fit tomber ses lunettes, montrant ses yeux rouges, symboles de son appartenance ethnique.

Le choc fut de courte durée comme les renforts arrivaient, bouclant entièrement le quartier. Roy donna l'ordre d'appréhender le tueur, mais d'un coup, il disparut dans une énorme explosion, détruisant le sol pour s'échapper par les égouts.

La poursuite était inutile, il était bien trop fort pour de simples soldats. A contrecœur, Roy dut abandonner l'affaire et il passa sa rage sur Hughes qui réapparut d'un coup, une fois la bataille terminée. Liza laissa son supérieur régler ses histoires avec son ami et elle alla aider les deux frères. Edward et Alphonse se disputaient pour la première fois et à la nature des propos, elle put sentir le désespoir qui s'était emparé de l'aîné. Elle lui mit sa veste sur les épaules et dans un geste presque maternelle, elle le serra dans ses bras pour la refermer autour de son cou. Havoc se chargea d'Alphonse et rapidement, toute l'équipe repartit pour le quartier général.

Roy raconta brièvement aux deux frères d'où venaient les Ishbals et comment l'armée, et en particulier les alchimistes d'état, les avaient exterminés pendant la guerre, mais il ne rentra absolument pas dans les détails. Tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir c'était que Scar, le tueur en série, était un des rares rescapés des massacres qui avait eu lieu des années plus tôt et qu'il cherchait à se venger de ce que les militaires avaient fait à son peuple.

Une fois les explications données, Edward et Alphonse furent renvoyés chez eux pour se soigner et se mettre à l'abri en attendant que les choses se calment. Le colonel voulait arrêter cet assassin le plus rapidement possible, soi-disant pour obtenir une promotion, mais en réalité, il espérait surtout pouvoir protéger les deux frères. Même s'ils n'étaient pas responsables de l'exécution massive des Ishbals, Scar s'en prenait à tous les alchimistes d'état sans distinction.

Armstrong fut chargé de la protection d'Edward, laissant ainsi Hughes seul avec Roy pour une de leur soirée en tête-à-tête. Avec l'élimination de plusieurs personnalités importantes de l'armée, le lieutenant-colonel voulait mettre Mustang au courant des bruits qui circulaient déjà à la capitale à son sujet. Les hauts-gradés savaient de quoi le Flame Alchemist était capable et avec le soutien répété du général Grumman, il était en bonne place pour obtenir un poste à Centrale. S'il réussissait à arrêter le tueur qui avait tant causé de dommage à l'armée, il serait vu comme un héros et grimperait encore quelques échelons. Ce n'était pas une mission facile, mais elle en valait certainement la peine.

Deux jours après l'incident au plein cœur d'East City, le général Hakuro s'invita au quartier général de l'Est pour contrôler le bon déroulement de l'enquête et il prit un malin plaisir à critiquer Roy et ses méthodes douteuses. Le général n'appréciait pas de s'être fait retirer l'affaire Scar, surtout au profit d'un officier bien plus jeune et moins gradé que lui. Par ailleurs, il n'avait pas aimé la façon dont Mustang avait profité de l'incident du train quelques semaines plus tôt dans lequel lui et sa famille avait été menacés. En tant que général, il aurait dû faire face seul au groupe de terroristes et il avait été la risée de Centrale quand on avait su qu'il avait été sauvé par un des subordonnés du colonel, âgé de seulement quinze ans. Maintenant, il cherchait à se venger de l'alchimiste par tous les moyens.

Mais Roy n'était pas un débutant. Toute son équipe travaillait sur le dossier et il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser voler la vedette par un vieux général aigri et prétentieux. A chaque entrevue avec Hakuro, il savait être obséquieux et tenait parfaitement sa position de subalterne, mais dès qu'il était seul avec ses hommes, il se plaisait à leur rappeler son but et comment l'affaire Scar pouvait l'aider. A plusieurs reprises Liza dut lui faire remarquer son manque de discrétion sur le sujet, mais il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Tout le monde dans le bureau, et même au-delà connaissait l'ambition démesurée du colonel, alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'en cacherait.

Mais cette attitude mettait la tireuse mal à l'aise. Elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son supérieur qui ne semblait pas voir le danger. Bien sûr, il avait toujours cherché à attirer les regards sur lui, mais maintenant, avec ce tueur qui courait dans les rues de la ville, elle n'était pas tranquille. Certes Mustang savait se défendre, mais en cas de pluie, il était sans défense réelle et même si elle restait toujours à ses cotés, elle n'aimait le surplus de pression qu'il s'imposait inutilement. Il était depuis longtemps la cible de terroristes en tout genre, mais Liza avait bien remarqué la différence de niveau par rapport à Scar. Même par temps sec, le colonel serait en difficulté face à lui.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à l'atteindre, alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Il bougeait trop vite et il savait utiliser l'alchimie. Par conséquent, il était bien plus dangereux que les autres et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le vaincre. Et donc de pouvoir être à la hauteur de sa mission. Ses craintes furent confirmées quand l'équipe de Mustang fut appelée suite à une explosion suspecte à l'extérieur de la ville. Tout un tunnel s'était effondré et c'était l'œuvre d'un seul homme. Il était donc bien plus puissant encore que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, mais Roy restait imperturbable. Il ne pensait qu'à l'arrêter sans voir le danger qu'il représentait.

Tous les soirs, le colonel était en rendez-vous avec une de ses précieuses amies et il y allait seul. Il avait besoin de réunir le maximum d'informations possibles sur Scar et ne pouvait se permettre de perdre du temps en protection inutile. Il avait parfaitement conscience du risque qu'il prenait mais refusait de laisser la peur le ralentir. En plus, il ne voulait pas impliquer ses subordonnés avec lui. En particulier son assistante. Scar n'en avait qu'après les alchimistes, il ne s'en prendrait donc pas à elle spontanément. Mais si elle se mettait sur sa route pour protéger son supérieur, le tueur n'hésiterait à l'éliminer elle aussi et Roy ne pouvait l'accepter.

Alors quand elle commença à insister pour qu'il sorte moins ou pour avoir le droit de l'accompagner, il dut utiliser un argument mesquin qui la blesserait à coup sûr. Il sous-entendit qu'elle était jalouse et la mit une fois de plus face à ses propres contradictions sur ses sentiments. C'était une attaque méprisable et il se détestait devoir en arriver là, mais il préférait la vexer plutôt que de lui faire prendre des risques inutiles pour lui.

Les semaines suivantes furent assez difficiles. L'enquête piétinait, Hakuro ne le lâchait pas, et même Hughes le harcelait à propos de sa future promotion à Centrale en lui conseillant de se trouver une épouse sur laquelle s'appuyer. Comme s'il avait le temps de penser à ce genre de chose. Il avait déjà quelqu'un de confiance sur qui il pouvait compter en cas de besoin, quelqu'un de dévoué corps et âme à sa cause, qui sacrifierait jusqu'à son dernier souffle pour lui permettre d'avancer. Et c'était bien le problème. Roy n'avait aucune intention de la laisser se mettre en danger pour lui. Il tenait bien trop à elle.

Et Maes le savait parfaitement. De même qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas mieux demandé que de pouvoir l'épouser. Malheureusement, le règlement militaire interdisait qu'ils continuent de travailler ensemble s'ils se mariaient et elle ne renoncerait pas à sa carrière pour leur bonheur. En plus, il avait plus besoin d'elle comme assistante qu'autre chose pour atteindre son objectif. Alors au lieu de chercher à améliorer leurs rapports personnels, le colonel se plongea un peu plus dans le travail et évita de trop réfléchir à la relation qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir avec Liza.

La jeune femme s'appliquait elle aussi à garder ses distances, craignant toujours que ses gestes ne révèlent ses sentiments. Le général Hakuro et ses sbires étaient toujours sur son dos dans l'espoir idiot de trouver une faille dans les méthodes de Mustang, si bien que le lieutenant avait tout le temps de peur de commettre un faux pas. Elle était bien placée pour connaître les travers de son supérieur et faisait de son mieux pour le faire apparaître comme irréprochable malgré son attitude arrogante et souvent provocatrice. Elle passait son temps à le rappeler à l'ordre, que ce soit pour ses propos trop explicites ou son attitude peu respectueuse vis à vis de l'armée. Liza était plus exigeante que jamais, compensant ses angoisses par une maniaquerie peu commune.

Comme Roy avait refusé qu'elle l'accompagne à ses rendez-vous et qu'il continuait à sortir sans protection, elle trouva un autre moyen de veiller sur lui en le submergeant de paperasse. Elle avait mis du temps à réunir tous les dossiers, mais depuis trois soirs déjà, le colonel était coincé à la caserne jusqu'au beau milieu de la nuit pour signer ses rapports sous l'œil vigilent de son assistante. Il revenait d'une pause café bien mérité quand il entendit le téléphone sonner et malgré le regard désobligeant de son lieutenant, il se leva pour aller décrocher.

Roy fut plutôt surpris quand l'opératrice lui annonça que le lieutenant-colonel Hughes désirait lui parler, puisqu'il avait déjà eu une longue et ennuyeuse conversation avec son ami dans l'après-midi, mais ce qui retint son attention fut le silence qu'il rencontra après que l'opératrice lui eut passé la communication. Le colonel attendit un moment, mais Liza n'était pas d'humeur à patienter des heures et elle vint le chercher pour lui faire finir sa lecture. Elle se retint de justesse de le sermonner une fois de plus, comme s'il n'avait inventé ce coup de téléphone que pour tirer au flanc un peu plus. Et le lendemain, quand elle reçut la nouvelle, elle se bénit d'avoir su tenir sa langue.

Liza était toujours la première au bureau, et ce fut donc à elle d'informer toute l'équipe. Pour autant, elle se refusa à faire un discours public. Elle devait parler à Roy en privé. Elle réfléchit sur la meilleure stratégie à adopter, puis elle entendit Fuery et Falman arriver. Sans leur expliquer quoi que ce soit, elle leur demanda de réserver deux billets de train pour Centrale et d'annuler tous les rendez-vous du colonel pour les deux prochains jours. Puis elle disparut du bureau et se précipita chez son supérieur. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle allait le lui apprendre mais elle savait que c'était à elle de le faire.

* * *

_Sincèrement, j'ai cru que je n'y arriverai jamais ! Pas moyen d'écrire un truc cohérent pendant deux semaines, et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé... Enfin, c'est fait. J'espère que la suite sera plus facile à faire, sinon, je suis encore là dans six mois et ce serait dommage parce qu'il ne reste vraiment plus grand chose._

_Courage, tenez bons, je promets de faire de mon mieux pour la suite !_


	30. Centrale City

**Chapitre 30 Centrale City **

La journée était belle. Le ciel dégagé annonçait même une température plutôt chaude, si bien que Roy hésita sur la chemise qu'il devait mettre. Son bureau donnait à l'ouest, et il risquait donc d'avoir le soleil dans le dos toute l'après-midi, par conséquent, il valait mieux qu'il mette un vêtement léger. La veste de son uniforme suffirait pour le préserver du froid matinal lors de son trajet à la caserne, surtout que vu l'heure, il devrait sûrement y aller au pas de charge.

Il finissait à peine de boutonner sa chemise quand on frappa à sa contre ce visiteur encombrant, Roy vint ouvrir, les doigts prêts à claquer au nez de cet importun. Mais sa rage disparut à la vue de son lieutenant essoufflée et l'air passablement contrariée. D'un coup d'œil rapide derrière lui, le colonel vérifia qu'il n'était pas plus en retard qu'il le pensait puis il se retourna vers sa assistante, perplexe.

« Un problème, Hawkeye ? » Ce n'était pas son genre de venir jusque chez lui sans y avoir été invitée, surtout un jour de travail, l'affaire était donc sérieuse.

Il se décala un peu et la fit rentrer chez lui et tout en vérifiant que personne ne l'avait vue, il referma prestement sa porte. Liza se tenait droite et rigide dans l'entrée, elle semblait hésiter sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Sa visite dépassait le cadre de ses activités professionnelles, et par conséquent, elle n'était pas sûre de l'attitude à adopter. Certes, c'était à elle d'informer son supérieur du décès du lieutenant-colonel, mais pour n'importe qui d'autre, elle aurait attendu qu'il soit à son poste pour lui en parler. Seulement là, elle savait qu'il aurait besoin de temps pour encaisser et elle avait préféré l'éloigner des regards compatissants de leurs collègues. Mais maintenant qu'elle était chez lui, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire ou dire.

Surpris de sa présence à son domicile, Roy voulut lui à nouveau l'interroger sur sa présence chez lui, mais quelque chose dans son regard vitreux lui disait qu'il devait attendre. La situation devait vraiment être sérieuse pour qu'elle se soit déplacée et vu son état, ce n'était certainement pas une affaire uniquement professionnelle. Scar avait-il mis la main sur les frères Elric ? Non, dans ce cas, elle l'aurait appelé pour lui demander de rejoindre son poste au plus vite, qu'il prenne les mesures nécessaires. De même, si Hakuro avait fait la moindre histoire par rapport à leur manque de résultat, elle aurait attendu son arrivée pour lui en parler.

Il lui restait la possibilité d'un problème familiale, mais dans ce cas, elle ne serait pas en uniforme. Elle n'avait jamais mis en avant son lien avec le général Grumman et de toute façon, elle aurait géré seule, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent en parler en privé, tranquillement.

Roy passa en revu les différentes possibilités et il finit par demander simplement : « Lieutenant ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

C'était plus rhétorique comme question dans la mesure où jamais elle n'aurait pris le risque de venir le trouver ici en pleine journée, avec son uniforme sur le dos alors qu'ils allaient se retrouver dans moins d'une heure et son but était surtout de lui montrer qu'elle avait son attention. D'un coup, Liza se retourna vers lui et elle semblait le voir pour la première fois, comme si elle réalisait enfin où elle était. Elle remarqua qu'il était à peine habillé et elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

Heureusement que personne ne s'attendait à le voir aujourd'hui, compte-tenu des circonstances, sinon, il aurait été très en retard. Cette idée lui redonna l'aplomb dont elle avait besoin. Se tournant vers son supérieur, Liza se mit au garde à vous et fit son rapport sur son ton le plus professionnel.

« Monsieur, veuillez préparer vos affaires pour un voyage exceptionnel à Centrale pour une durée de deux jours. J'ai pris les dispositions nécessaires pour libérer votre emploi du temps et réserver deux places dans le train de l'après-midi. Nous arriverons demain matin à la capitale et repartiront le jour suivant. »

Le colonel la dévisagea sans comprendre mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, le lieutenant poursuivit.

« Vous devez prévoir votre uniforme de cérémonie, monsieur. »

C'était là que l'affaire se corsait, et elle dut prendre une profonde inspiration pour lui annoncer la dernière partie. Roy était pendu à ses lèvres, attendant la suite. Il avait à peu près tout envisagé, sauf ça.

« Vous êtes attendu aux obsèques du lieutenant-colonel Hughes, monsieur. »

Liza déglutit lentement. Devait-elle en dire plus ou lui laisser le temps de digérer l'information ? Comme il restait parfaitement immobile, elle se décida à aller au bout.

« Le lieutenant-colonel Hughes a été retrouvé mort cette nuit. Il… Il a été assassiné alors qu'il essayait de téléphoner d'une cabine publique et… »

Les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge en voyant son regard et elle évita de détailler davantage. Elle avait tout de suite compris qu'il s'était fait tuer en appelant Roy. Il lui avait dit la veille qu'il était au téléphone avec son ami, ou plutôt qu'il aurait dû être en contact avec lui. Par conséquent, elle savait aussi qu'il allait se sentir responsable. Et bien sûr, elle ne s'était pas trompé.

Roy devint livide en apprenant la nouvelle, il tituba et s'assit faiblement sur une chaise. Toute force l'avait quitté d'un coup. Il était incapable de réagir ou de parler.

Maes était mort.

Il n'arrivait à penser à autre chose. Soudain, il se releva, attrapa sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte. Liza voulut l'arrêter, mais il ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

« Monsieur ? Où allez-vous ? Vous devez vous préparer et... »

Sans se retourner, il lui dit d'un ton cassant : « J'ai besoin de verre. Vous êtes parfaitement capable de gérer les affaires courantes sans moi. »

« Mais monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas... Je dois venir avec vous... avec Scar... vous n'êtes pas en sécurité... et vous êtes sous le choc et... »

« Hawkeye ! » Jamais il ne lui avait parlé de façon aussi agressive et brutale et la jeune femme se tut immédiatement. Elle le dévisagea, horrifiée et incrédule alors qu'il lui ordonnait de le laisser seul. Quand à nouveau, elle tenta de lui expliquer que c'était son devoir de l'accompagner, il lui répliqua qu'il l'accuserait d'insubordination si elle s'avisait de le suivre. Son attitude ne laissait pas de place au doute. Il était parfaitement sérieux.

A contre cœur, Liza finit par retourner à la caserne, abandonnant son supérieur à sa détresse, sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi impuissante et elle détestait ce sentiment. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le forcer à rester chez lui et encore moins à aller travailler. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était qu'il saurait se limiter pour garder ses facultés à se défendre.

Sauf qu'une fois au bar, Roy ne se contenta pas d'un seul verre, loin de là, il resta assis au comptoir, les yeux vides et l'esprit bloqué sur cette seule pensée. Normalement, il partageait cette place à Hughes, mais cette fois, il était seul. Et il serait toujours seul maintenant. Aucune des filles ne réussit à lui arracher un mot gentil, ni même un sourire.

Maes était mort. Il avait été tué. On l'avait assassiné alors qu'il cherchait à lui parler. Ce n'était pas un hasard.

Quand enfin, le colonel sortit de sa torpeur, il réalisa qu'il était midi passé. Il était seul, face à sa bouteille de bourbon à moitié vide, signe qu'il n'y était pas allée de main morte. Sans réfléchir, il se resservit une dose et il ne sentit même plus la brûlure de l'alcool dans sa gorge. Puis il voulut se lever, mais il se retrouva par terre avant même d'avoir réussi à faire un pas. Il se laissait aider par deux filles du bar qu'il connaissait bien et tant bien que mal, il se remit sur son tabouret avant de s'affaler complètement sur le comptoir.

Il dut s'endormir parce qu'il se retrouva tout à coup le nez appuyé contre un tissu bleu marine rêche, identique à celui qu'il avait sur le dos et il se sentit marcher mollement. Il reconnut vaguement les voix autour de lui, mais ne comprit pas ce qu'elles disaient.

Liza était venue le ramasser avant de le conduire à la gare et elle avait demandé à Havoc de venir l'aider à le transporter.

Elle s'était chargé de tout, comme toujours, et avait même préparé ses bagages puisque manifestement, il n'était pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle détestait le voir ainsi, complétement soûl et délirant, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il avait clairement refusé sa compagnie, préférant noyer sa détresse dans le bourbon plutôt que d'en parler avec elle. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire, c'était garder un œil sur lui à distance pour vérifier qu'il ne lui arrivait rien et qu'il ne se prenait pas d'idée idiote.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux installés dans leur compartiment, la jeune femme put enfin se détendre et s'accorder quelques heures de sommeil pendant que son supérieur cuvait. Elle fut légèrement gênée de le sentir s'affaler sur son épaule, mais quand il murmura son prénom entier en la suppliant de ne pas disparaître, elle ne put retenir un sourire et la laissa s'installer plus confortablement sur ses genoux pendant qu'elle s'appuyait sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour dormir.

Ils arrivèrent à Centrale au petit matin et la première chose que fit Roy en sortant de la gare fut de se rendre chez son ami. Il n'avait pas appelé Gracia, contrairement à ce que l'usage aurait voulu, mais il ne le regrettait pas. Il n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire. En revanche, il devait la voir, lui montrer qu'il était là. Et vérifier qu'elle ne manquait de rien. Enfin, dans la mesure des circonstances...

Liza le suivit docilement mais quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison des Hughes, le colonel lui demanda à nouveau de le laisser seul. Il vit bien sûr la peur passer dans ses yeux, de même que la déception, mais la jeune femme ne discuta pas. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et elle se dirigea vers un café un peu plus loin où elle l'attendrait pour aller à la cérémonie.

Même si une part d'elle se sentait rejetée, elle comprenait le besoin de son supérieur de rester seul avec la veuve de son meilleur ami. Ce qu'ils avaient à partager était trop personnel pour être raconté devant elle. Après tout, elle n'était que l'assistante de l'alchimiste, et elle ne connaissait pas très bien le lieutenant-colonel Hughes. Officiellement du moins. C'était déjà une chance qu'elle ait réussi à accompagner le colonel à Central sans éveiller les soupçons.

Finalement, Scar l'avait aidée d'une certaine manière. Grâce à lui, elle avait pu justifier le besoin de protection de son supérieur et par la même occasion, se donner une formidable excuse pour ne pas le laisser seul dans une pareille épreuve. Même si elle n'était pas sûre d'être d'un vrai secours, elle pouvait au moins se rassurer en restant près de lui. C'était égoïste comme pensée, et elle n'en était pas fière, mais avec la mort du lieutenant-colonel, elle était encore plus terrifiée qu'avant. Si un homme comme Hughes avait pu être éliminé à quelques pas de la caserne de Centrale, alors l'alchimiste aussi était en danger, et en ce moment, il n'était vraiment pas en état de se défendre seul.

Elle attendit donc patiemment le retour de son colonel, et se rendit avec lui à la cérémonie, sans ouvrir la bouche. Roy était dans le brouillard pendant tout l'enterrement, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce que disait le généralissime. Tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était les pleurs déchirants d'Elycia qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi on avait mis son père dans une boite. Gracia tenta de la calmer, mais dans son état, elle avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir elle-même, alors elle ne pouvait gérer sa fille. Liza se chargea de la fillette, puis de sa mère et elle voulut les raccompagner, mais le major Armstrong se proposa pour le faire à sa place, lui rappelant que sa place était aux cotés de son supérieur.

Roy resta seul au cimetière longtemps après la fin du service et il ne fut troubler que par le retour de son assistante qui s'inquiétait sérieusement de son comportement. Il n'avait pas été très correct avec, et il le savait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la rejeter à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un geste vers lui. Si Hughes était mort c'était parce qu'il l'avait aidé. Il s'était mis en danger pour lui et Liza était sûrement la prochaine. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Debout face à la tombe de son meilleur ami, Roy se prenait à envisager différents plans pour changer le cours des choses. Quand son assistante le rejoignit, il lui avoua enfin ce qu'il ressentait. En apprenant la mort de Hughes, il avait pensé à le ramener, même s'il savait que c'était interdit. Il entendit son assistante retenir un cri de surprise et il lui prit son manteau des mains avant de s'accorder un moment de recueillement. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il pleura.

Liza resta à ses cotés, silencieuse et une fois qu'il eut retrouvé son calme, elle le raccompagna à la caserne, sachant qu'il voudrait mener son enquête pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Pendant qu'il interrogeait les témoins directs, elle repartit chercher le commandant Armstrong, sachant qu'il travaillait en collaboration direction avec le lieutenant-colonel. Il avait certainement des éléments intéressants à leur donner. Pourtant, quand le colonel interrogea l'alchimiste, celui-ci ne s'avéra pas être très loquace et Liza fut déçue par son manque de bonne volonté.

Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle avait toujours pris Armstrong pour un homme honnête et fiable, et aujourd'hui qu'ils avaient besoin de lui, il refusait de parler. La jeune femme voulut s'excuser auprès de son supérieur, trouvant qu'elle n'avait pas été d'une très grande aide, mais celui-ci la rassura. Le commandant avait au contraire été extrêmement instructif à sa manière. Il fallait simplement lire entre les lignes. Et Roy était expert à ce jeu, si bien qu'il avait parfaitement compris ce que l'agent des renseignements n'avait pas pu lui dire. Il révéla à Liza les quelques éléments dont il disposa mais la jeune femme n'arrivait pas faire entre le lien entre les hautes sphères de l'armée et la pierre philosophale. Encore moins en quoi ces deux choses étaient en rapport avec la mort de Hughes.

Quand elle demanda des précisions au colonel, il soupira et lui avoua ne pas non plus avoir la solution. Seulement, il n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher cette enquête. Liza faillit protester, lui rappelant qu'il avait du travail qui l'attendait, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de formuler ses remarques que Roy lui apprenait qu'il allait être muté. Elle resta silencieuse en l'écoutant parler de sa promotion, partager entre la satisfaction de le voir encore progresser et la déception de le perdre. Il semblait particulièrement déterminé à continuer son avancée, et elle se permit de lui demander si ses motivations n'étaient pas qu'affectives. Vouloir venger Hughes n'était pas inscrit dans leur accord et même si elle comprenait ses raisons, elle ne pouvait les approuver.

Mais Roy n'espérait poursuivre sa carrière pour trouver les coupables de l'assassinat de son ami. C'était une gratification supplémentaire qui arriverait quand il attendrait le sommet de l'état, rien de plus. Avec un sourire confiant, il lui renouvela sa promesse de tout faire pour changer les choses, et en la regardant du coin l'œil, il lui demanda simplement si elle était toujours prête à le suivre. C'était sa manière à lui de s'excuser pour son comportement un peu rude de la veille. Et bien sûr, elle accepta.

En son tour, elle sourit et lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas poser la question de sa confiance. Elle avait juré de le suivre où qu'il irait, et elle n'allait pas revenir sur sa parole.

-oOo-

L'ordre de transfert ne mit pas longtemps à arriver sur le bureau du général Grumman. Malgré l'affaire Scar qui n'en finissait pas, le colonel continuait de venir jouer aux échecs avec son supérieur comme chaque semaine, histoire de faire le point sur la situation globale de la caserne. En plus, il n'y avait pas tellement d'autre opération en cours, et Havoc se chargeait de l'équipe de recherches sur le terrain, par conséquent Roy pouvait bien s'accorder un peu de temps avec le général.

Celui-ci afficha un sourire satisfait en apprenant la mutation de son subalterne. Evidemment, il était attristé de perdre un si bon élément mais ce qui le gênait le plus c'était de devoir subir Hakuro comme remplaçant. Grumman s'était attaché à l'alchimiste, qu'il considérait un peu comme son petit fils. D'ailleurs, il profita de l'occasion de sa promotion pour lui rappeler qu'il espérait toujours marier sa petite-fille et qu'il comptait sur Roy pour l'y aider. La jeune femme était têtue, mais il était convaincu qu'elle se laisserait convaincre par le charme ravageur du colonel. Roy accepta le compliment et en profita pour rappeler son supérieur que lui-même était un séducteur bien connu, ce qui le fit rire franchement. Après tout, ils s'étaient rencontrés chez madame Chris et avaient passé pas mal de temps à développer leurs réseaux d'informations grâces à leurs diverses conquêtes et bien sûr, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait oublié.

La seule chose que le colonel ne savait pas c'était ce que le général connaissait réellement de sa relation avec sa petite-fille. Dans la mesure où sa proposition de mariage n'était pas nouvelle, il supposait que le vieil homme devait être au courant de toute l'histoire, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé directement.

Profitant d'un moment d'inattention de son supérieur qui semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs de jeunesse, Roy put habilement placer ses pièces et en quelques coups, il réussit à battre son adversaire. C'était suffisamment rare pour qu'il le voit comme un bon présage et il profita de l'occasion pour abuser de sa chance et demander à son supérieur le droit de faire muter son équipe avec lui à Centrale. Evidemment, Grumman accepta et lui laissa carte blanche pour choisir ses hommes, même s'il avait déjà une bonne idée de qui serait retenu.

La nouvelle de la mutation du colonel se répandit comme une trainée de poudre et avant la fin de la journée, tout le QG était sur le qui-vive, attendant un éventuel ordre de transfert. Le premier à être informé de ses nouvelles fonctions fut Falman. Il discutait tranquillement avec Breda dans la salle commune quand il fut appelé auprès de son supérieur. Le sous-lieutenant le rejoignit tout de suite après, suivi par Furey qui avait été appelé alors qu'il revenait d'une opération de maintenance. Havoc, qui pensait pouvoir s'offrir un peu de repos après une journée entière à superviser la traque de Scar fut renvoyé à la caserne pour une réunion spéciale, ce qui le fit pester longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne la nouvelle.

La dernière à être officiellement recrutée était tranquillement au stand de tir à s'entrainer avec son fusil. Depuis l'incident avec Scar où elle avait raté son coup, elle profitait de chaque occasion pour se perfectionner et elle était donc en plein milieu de séance quotidienne quand Daniel, un des snipers avec lequel elle travaillait souvent, la prévint qu'elle était attendue dans le bureau de son supérieur. Sachant pertinemment ce qu'il voulait, elle prit le temps de terminer sa séance avant de retrouver le reste de l'équipe dans le bureau de Mustang.

Le colonel ne leur fit pas de long discours, pas plus qu'il ne leur demanda leur avis. Il se contenta de les informer de leur mutation pour Centrale, tout en restant sous ses ordres. Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser pourquoi il les avait choisis eux spécialement, puisqu'ils le savaient tous déjà. Le but de leur supérieur n'était plus un secret et ils travaillaient tous à leur manière pour l'aider à y parvenir. La seule chose que Roy leur dit, c'était qu'ils étaient assez pressés. Ils avaient une semaine pour préparer leurs affaires avant de prendre la route pour la capitale et ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. L'avenir du pays dépendait d'eux.

* * *

_Pour ceux qui auraient des doutes, oui, Liza Hawkeye est bien la petite-fille du général Grumman. C'est officiel, l'information provient de perfect book 2.  
Sinon, pas grand chose à dire, je me rends compte que ça perd un peu de son intérêt de suivre le manga mais comme j'ai presque fini, je vais faire comme si j'avais rien vu..._


	31. Le retour de Barry

**Chapitre 31 Le retour de Barry**

Même si East City ne pouvait pas être considérée comme une petite ville, ce n'était rien en comparaison avec Centrale. Les rues étaient plus larges, les immeubles plus hauts, la circulation bien plus dense, et quelle que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit, il y avait toujours des gens dehors. La vie toute entière était différente, plus rapide, plus agitée, plus bruyante.

Liza aurait dû se sentir mal à l'aise dans ce nouvel univers, elle qui aimait le calme et la tranquillité, mais curieusement, elle trouva tout de suite ses marques. Quelques jours avant le déménagement, elle avait surpris le sergent Fuery avec un chiot et comme personne n'en avait voulu et qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur de le laisser traîner seul dans les rues, elle avait décidé de l'adopter. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour s'encombrer d'un chien, mais cette présence la rassurait pendant qu'elle préparait ses cartons.

Le déménagement de ses affaires se fit facilement. Même si Centrale était une ville très peuplée, la jeune femme avait pu facilement se trouver un endroit où loger. Au dernier étage d'un vieil immeuble à proximité de la gare, dans un bâtiment très abîmé avec un voisinage peu sympathique, elle avait choisi un appartement qui donnait sur tous les toits de la capitale ce qui lui faisait oublier le reste du monde.

Le problème était que ses journées étaient tellement chargées entre l'emménagement dans son bureau et le travail qui n'attendait pas que lorsqu'elle rentrait le soir elle n'avait plus la force de défaire ses cartons. Ses quelques meubles étaient en place, trois chaises autour de la table de la cuisine-pièce principale et son lit était posé au centre de sa chambre, mais pour le reste, elle n'avait déballé que ses uniformes, sa bouilloire et deux assiettes.

Quand enfin elle obtint un jour de repos, elle n'eut même pas le temps de ranger un peu. Ses placards étaient désespérément vides et après avoir passé une bonne partie de la journée à lessiver ses murs et organiser ses affaires les plus importantes, elle avait fait la fermeture de l'épicerie pour acheter quelques provisions.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand elle prit enfin la direction de chez elle. Elle marchait tranquillement dans une petite rue calme, évitant les grandes artères où les bars se succédaient et elle pensait être tranquille quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle était plus ennuyée que terrifiée quand un homme commença ses remarques douteuses pour essayer de la raccompagner. Liza était armée, un petit revolver dans son sac, et un autre plus conséquent sur la cuisse donc elle ne craignait rien, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de se faire remarquer.

Pourtant, quand l'individu la menaça avec son couteau en s'écriant être Barry le boucher, elle n'hésita pas une seconde, et sortant son pistolet, elle tira plusieurs coups aux pieds de son agresseur pour le dissuader de poursuivre son attaque.

Evidemment, Barry fut sous le choc par sa réaction et il tenta de l'impressionner en soulevant son masque, révélant une armure vide, mais Liza ne fut pas étonnée le moins du monde. Elle fréquentait Alphonse depuis assez longtemps maintenant pour ne pas se laisser surprendre pour si peu. Ce qui retint son attention en revanche fut que Barry connaissait les frères Elric. Edward était connu, à cause de son statut d'alchimiste d'état mais son cadet l'était nettement moins. En plus, seuls leurs proches savaient leur secret donc le fait que cet individu soit au courant de l'existence si particulière d'Alphonse était tout aussi troublante que de voir son armure vide.

Sans perdre une seconde, elle ordonna à son agresseur de rester tranquille pendant qu'elle rejoignait la cabine téléphonique la plus proche pour prévenir son supérieur. Leurs deux protégés étaient sûrement en danger et il fallait intervenir au plus vite. Le problème était qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer la situation au colonel par téléphone. Les lignes n'étaient pas sécurisées et elle n'avait pas assez confiance en l'armée de son pays pour prendre le risque de révéler des éléments importants de cette manière.

Utilisant un de leurs codes d'urgence qu'ils avaient mis au point des années plus tôt quand ils passaient des journées dans le train à parcourir l'est d'Amestris, Liza demanda à Mustang de la retrouver rapidement dans les faubourgs de Centrale pour une entrevue avec un témoin important. A peine avait-elle raccroché que la jeune femme tirait Barry derrière elle pour se mettre à l'abri des regards dans un coin plus calme.

Assise sur un banc, sous un réverbère à la sortie d'un parc, elle attendait l'arrivée de son supérieur en subissant les perpétuelles questions de son compagnon qui semblait la trouver plus qu'à son goût. Liza commençait sérieusement à perdre patience quand enfin Roy fit son apparition. Dès qu'il constata la proximité de l'agresseur par rapport à son assistante, l'alchimiste enfila ses gants, prêt à donner à ce malotru la leçon qu'il méritait. Il avait entendu certaines de ses remarques et il était peu enclin à tolérer qu'un individu, quel qu'il soit, s'adresse à la jeune femme de cette manière. Le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un homme n'avait pour effet que d'en rajouter à sa mauvaise humeur.

Heureusement pour Barry, Liza intervint à temps et expliqua la situation au colonel. L'armure derrière elle était vide, seule l'âme du tueur avait été transmutée et ce qui était le plus dérangeant était qu'il s'agissait d'un assassin bien connu qui aurait dû être exécuté depuis longtemps.

Roy se souvenait parfaitement de l'affaire, puisque pour lui elle était intimement liée à un des moments les plus importants de son existence. C'était au cours de cette enquête qu'il avait cru avoir mis sa maîtresse enceinte et surtout, qu'il avait découvert combien il l'avait blessée en la rejetant sans cesse, sans jamais rien lui dire de ses projets.

Revenant à l'individu en face de lui, le colonel voulut vérifier ses affirmations. Certes la marque de la transmutation prouvait qu'il était bien une âme ancrée par liaison alchimique à l'armure, mais rien de permettait de prouver son identité. Par conséquent, Mustang appela à la rescousse l'adjudant chef Falman, chargé de l'archivage des informations et doté d'une mémoire colossale qui pourrait corroborer les allégations du tueur. Pour éviter de se faire remarquer plus que nécessaire, le colonel entraîna son assistance et son nouvel ami dans une vieille bâtisse à l'extérieur de la ville. Avant même d'avoir emménagé à Centrale, Roy avait déjà fait lister par ses contacts toutes une série de gens et d'endroits sur lesquels s'appuyer en cas de besoin. Il ne pensait pas en avoir besoin si vite, mais il était plus que satisfait d'avoir été prudent.

Falman arriva peu de temps après l'appel de son supérieur et il lui fallut moins d'un quart d'heure pour conclure que Barry était bien le tueur en série que l'équipe avait appréhendé dans l'est quelques années plus tôt.

Roy écouta attentivement les révélations que l'ancien prisonnier avait à leur faire sur ses conditions de détention ainsi que les expériences dont il avait été la victime, mais aussi le témoin, et sur le rôle qu'avait jouer les frères Elric dans son évasion. Apparemment, toute l'armée, et en particulier les plus hautes sphères étaient impliquées dans ce trafic étrange de vies humaines dans le but de fabriquer des pierres philosophales et même si aucun lien évident n'apparaissait, le colonel ne put s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec le meurtre de Hughes quelques semaines plus tôt.

Son ami avait découvert quelque chose de trop gros pour lui et il n'avait pas eu le temps de le mettre en garde mais il était clair que c'était en rapport d'une manière ou d'une autre avec une corruption généralisée au sein de l'armée et sans doute même de ses plus hauts dirigeants. Barry ne savait rien sur cette affaire, mais ce n'était pas un raison pour baisser sa garde. Mustang se devait de protéger ses hommes.

Pour cette raison, il demanda à Falman de quitter les lieux de d'oublier tout ce qui s'était dit pendant cet interrogatoire, mais l'adjudant n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner par quelques découvertes dérangeantes. Il avait intégré l'équipe de l'alchimiste en toute connaissance de cause et il avait accepté de le suivre à Centrale parce qu'il considérait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir changer les choses pour le bien de tous et pas seulement dans son intérêt personnel contrairement à ce que les apparences laissaient croire.

Roy fut assez ennuyé par l'attitude de son subordonné, puis finalement, il choisit d'être égoïste. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour surveiller leur indic et le colonel préférait de très loin se passer quelques jours de Falman plutôt que de sa précieuse assistante. En plus, il n'appréciait vraiment pas la familiarité de l'assassin envers la jeune femme. Par conséquent, Mustang laissa Barry aux bons soins de l'adjudant et attrapant son lieutenant par le coude, il la tira hors de l'entrepôt avec un sourire satisfait. Liza avait à peine eu le temps de ramasser ses affaires et elle lui jeta un coup d'œil outragé alors qu'il la guidait dans les ruelles du quartier pour rejoindre sa voiture.

Avançant avec son allure nonchalante habituelle, le colonel se contenta de lui glisser à l'oreille avec son éternel sourire en coin : « Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser une jolie jeune femme comme vous avec ce tueur… »

« Je sais me défendre, vous savez, monsieur ! » répliqua l'intéressée avec froideur. Au lieu d'être touchée de son attention, elle était plus vexée par son attitude sur-protectrice. Puis, réalisant qu'il voulait bien faire, elle soupira et proposa de le reconduire chez lui. Bien sûr, Roy leva un sourcil à cette suggestion, et Liza dut lui rappeler qu'il était plus en danger qu'elle, et qu'en plus, il était de son devoir de veiller sur lui, et pas le contraire. Le colonel tenta d'argumenter, rappelant qu'il était apte à se protéger aussi bien qu'elle et qu'il ne voyait pas en quoi sa sécurité comptait plus que la sienne, mais elle ne voulait rien savoir. En désespoir de cause, il conclut que le seul moyen pour lui d'accepter sa proposition de la ramener chez lui était qu'elle y reste puisqu'il ne serait pas tranquille la sachant dans les rues au beau milieu de la nuit, mais bien sûr, Liza ne se fit pas avoir par un piège aussi grossier.

Elle ne pouvait pas dormir chez lui, son chien l'attendait et elle devait encore ranger ses courses. Non, le seul moyen de les satisfaire tous les deux était plutôt que lui vienne chez elle, comme ça, elle le saurait en sécurité et il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de la voir rentrer seule. Avec un regard entendu, Roy lui tendit les clés de sa voiture et la laissa prendre la direction de son appartement sans un mot pour la contrarier.

Liza n'était pas très à l'aise avec la tournure des évènements. Elle savait ce qu'impliquait la venue de son supérieur chez elle et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour elle de se laisser aller à ce genre de badinerie. Elle choisit donc d'orienter la conversation sur des sujets purement militaires, cherchant à garder ses distances en restant le plus professionnel possible. Comme elle avait été absente toute la journée, elle s'enquit de la bonne avancée des dossiers et autres tâches administratives que le colonel et son équipe avaient toujours tendance à négliger et elle ne se priva pas de le sermonner quand il soupira sur sa paperasse inutile.

Quand tous les thèmes liés au travail furent épuisés, Liza lui proposa de lui préparer à diner, sachant qu'il n'avait rien avalé de la soirée puisqu'il était encore au bureau quand elle l'avait appelé et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas quitté depuis. Mais Roy n'avait pas faim. Il avait d'autres préoccupations à l'esprit. Voyant son hôtesse s'agiter inutilement dans la cuisine, il se faufila derrière elle et l'emprisonnant dans ses bras, il lui murmura simplement : « Ce n'est pas de nourriture dont j'ai besoin maintenant. »

Il laissa son nez courir le long de sa tempe, respirant le doux parfum de son shampoing avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. Il la sentit se raidir contre lui, et il craint d'avoir été un peu brusque. Il avait été particulièrement froid avec elle à la mort de Hughes, la rejetant vivement sans lui donner d'explication, comme il le faisait à chaque fois, et maintenant, il se rendait compte de son erreur. Il avait voulu la tenir à l'écart pour la protéger, sachant qu'il ne supporterait pas de la perdre elle aussi, mais il n'avait rien dit. Elle lui avait interdit de parler de ses sentiments alors comment lui avouer ce qu'il éprouvait, sa peur de la mettre en danger en la gardant près de lui, ses angoisses perpétuelles de la savoir en danger par sa faute et son dégout de lui-même de ne pas être plus fort et pouvoir se passer d'elle ? Elle n'accepterait jamais ses explications...

Roy soupira et la libéra en s'excusant. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'avoir un geste déplacé ni de la forcer à quoi que ce soit. Voyant sa mine contrite, Liza esquissa un sourire et se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle effleura ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Tu devrais manger quelque chose. » Son ton était ferme, comme quand elle lui demandait de finir ses dossiers, mais le fait qu'elle le tutoie montrait qu'elle ne cherchait pas à lui imposer sa décision, elle ne faisait que le conseiller.

Roy passa doucement ses doigts sur sa joue, et avec un sourire en coin, il demanda : « Tu as du lait ? »

Liza haussa les sourcils avant de comprendre et d'acquiescer. Elle sortit deux tasses du placard et les lui tendit. Il avait déjà dessiné son cercle de transmutation sur sa table et comme il le faisait des années auparavant, il fit chauffer le breuvage avec un peu de miel et de cannelle. Ils burent chacun en silence, perdu dans les souvenirs que ravivait cette boisson douçâtre. Il ne manquait qu'un canapé sur lequel se pelotonner et ils auraient pu se croire dix ans en arrière. Mais l'appartement de Liza manquait cruellement de mobilier et Roy se dirigea donc vers l'alcôve pour s'installer directement sur son lit.

Assis face à la fenêtre, il admira la vue incroyable que la jeune femme avait depuis sa chambre et s'il ne l'avait pas sentie hésitante à se rapprocher de lui, il aurait pu oublier tous ses soucis et simplement profiter de ce qu'il restait de sa soirée, auprès de celle qu'il aimait. La voyant toujours debout, appuyée contre le mur, il comprit que quelque chose la tracassait mais il choisit de respecter son silence et de ne pas lui poser trop de questions. A la place, il lui tendit simplement la main pour l'attirer vers lui en souriant.

« Je ne vais pas te manger... »

« Je sais, mais je ne suis pas sûre de ce que tu attends de moi. » Elle rougit un peu et détourna les yeux. « Ou plutôt je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je peux t'offrir. »

Cette remarque suscita l'intérêt du colonel et immédiatement il vérifia : « Ce que tu peux ou ce que tu veux offrir ? Si tu n'as pas envie, je peux simplement me contenter de dormir. »

Puis se levant, il planta en face d'elle et plongea dans ses prunelles chocolat. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et saisit sa chance de s'excuser pour son comportement des dernières semaines.

« Je n'ai pas été très correct avec toi depuis la mort de Maes, j'en suis conscient et je suis désolé si je t'ai blessée, ce n'était pas ce que je souhaitais mais... »

Il fut coupé par un éclat de rire et à nouveau, Liza l'embrassa.

« Idiot. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu avais besoin de t'isoler. En plus tu te sens coupable, même si tu n'y es pour rien dans cette affaire. »

Cette fois Roy était perdu. Tout dans son attitude était contradictoire. Si réellement elle ne l'avait invité chez lui que pour sa sécurité, elle aurait tout de suite mis les choses au point en réglant le problème de là où il allait coucher. En plus, elle n'avait cherché à le dissuader de quoi que ce soit, puisque c'était même elle qui l'avait embrassé. Pourtant, elle semblait intimidée, pour ne pas dire apeurée à l'idée de se retrouver intime avec lui. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi farouche même au début de leur relation. Et ils étaient amants depuis assez longtemps maintenant pour qu'elle n'ait plus à rougir de se retrouver ainsi, à partager son lit.

A son tour, Roy déposa un baiser au coin de sa bouche et il retrouva ce mélange de comportement. Elle fermait les yeux et cherchait ses lèvres, et une seconde après, elle se redressait et tentait de lui échapper. Seulement il la tenait fermement contre lui et Liza sentait ses genoux faiblir. Il avait un pouvoir magnétique sur elle et elle avait beaucoup de mal à lui résister, surtout quand il insistait pour la faire craquer. Il connaissait tous ses points faibles, la caressant délicatement avant de l'allonger sur le matelas et d'entreprendre de la déshabiller.

Elle oublia ses réserves quand sa main glissa sous sa jupe, la débarrassant de son holster avant de descendre sur son genou où il l'embrassa longuement. Ce ne fut que quand il remonta entre ses jambes qu'il la vit à nouveau se raidir et hésiter. S'appuyant sur un coude, il la dévisagea et la vit rougir à nouveau comme une lycéenne prise en faute.

«Tu veux que j'arrête là ? »

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il continua de promener ses doigts sur son ventre, se dirigeant lentement vers sa poitrine, pendant qu'il écartait la bretelle de sa robe avec ses dents. Liza se mordit la lèvre et retint difficilement un soupir alors que sa main trouvait ses seins. Elle savait qu'elle devait l'empêcher de continuer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. Elle était entièrement à sa merci et elle ne retrouva sa volonté qu'au dernier moment, juste quand il s'apprêtait à lui retirer sa culotte.

La jeune femme se redressa vivement et rougissant de plus belle, elle se détourna, mais c'était sans compter l'obstination de son amant. Ecartant ses cheveux de son épaule, il se blottit contre elle et demanda : « Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Tu as peur que... »

Soudain il se souvint de l'incident lors de l'arrestation de Barry, et il se sermonna pour son manque de clairvoyance.

« Ce n'est pas le moment, c'est ça ? »

Lentement, Liza se retourna vers lui et acquiesça mollement.

« Je ferai attention alors. » Roy lui offrit un de ses sourires charmeurs avant de l'encercler de nouveau dans ses bras et de la ramener contre lui, mais elle résista.

« Quoi ? » Il ne comprenait pas où était le problème et la jeune femme le dévisagea à son tour.

« Ca ne te gêne pas ? » Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières comme stupéfaite qu'il continue sans problème, puis elle réfléchit à ce que cela impliquait pour son lit.

Roy resta perplexe et voyant l'attention qu'elle portait à ses draps, il saisit qu'ils ne parlaient pas de la même chose et il ne put retenir un sourire amusé. C'était bien mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Non seulement, elle ne le fuyait pas, mais en plus, dans ce cas précis, il n'avait pas à se soucier des conséquences.

« Pas une seconde, mais j'ai pitié pour ton matelas. »

Il se releva et lui prit la main pour l'entrainer à la salle de bain.

« Et en plus, je vais pouvoir te prouver que l'humidité est loin de me rendre impuissant. » Et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de justifier ses propos, il scella sa bouche de ses lèvres et s'appliqua à lui démontrer son argument une bonne partie de la nuit.

* * *

_Alors comme c'est un sujet un peu délicat, j'ai évité de trop rentrer dans les détails, mais en fait, je ne sais pas si je suis claire... Je veux pas être gore non plus, et sincèrement, je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça..._

_Bref, je me lance, désolée pour le coté cours de biologie._

_Liza est indisposée, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris. C'est pour cela qu'elle a des réticences, parce qu'elle ne sait pas trop comment il va réagir. Roy, lui , trouve ça génial parce qu'il ne risque pas de la mettre enceinte à ce moment-là et il n'est donc pas obligé de faire attention. _

_L'intérêt de ce passage peut sembler discutable, mais en fait, il me sert pour la suite, puisqu'il est déclencheur de leur manque de prudence, avec le résultat qu'on connait. Voilà._

_Encore désolée pour le coté détails anatomiques dont on se serait passé..._


	32. Ambition personnelle

**Chapitre 32 Ambition personnelle**

Les jours suivants la rencontre avec Barry, Liza devint la doublure de son supérieur. Comme Roy passait tout son temps libre à éplucher les archives à la recherche de ce que Hughes avait pu trouver qui lui avait coûté la vie, elle se retrouvait à couvrir les absences du colonel, organisant la vie du bureau et s'occupant de tout l'aspect administratif de son travail.

Heureusement pour eux, leur emménagement était récent si bien que personne ne s'étonnait vraiment de ne pas trouver toute l'équipe à sa place. Mais ils ne pourraient pas continuer longtemps de cette manière. L'absence de Falman finirait par se voir, de même que les disparitions Mustang qui s'enfermait dans le local des archives des heures entières.

Roy était convaincu que les hautes sphères de l'Etat étaient impliquées et d'après les éléments que Barry lui avait donnés, il était clair que son intuition était bonne. Le problème était qu'il devait être discret sur ses agissements pour ne pas se faire remarquer. A chaque fois qu'il avançait dans son enquête, il se mettait un peu plus en danger, mais ce qui le gênait vraiment c'était qu'il mettait ses hommes en danger également. Il était particulièrement attentif à ce que faisait son assistante et refusait de la laisser seule en dehors de la caserne de peur qu'elle ne devienne la cible de ses ennemis. Evidemment la jeune femme protesta plusieurs fois, lui rappelant qu'elle était plus qu'apte à se défendre, mais le colonel ne voulait rien savoir.

Il profitait de leur temps ensemble pour préparer leur stratégie pour la suite et faire le point sur leurs avancées, si bien qu'il était indispensable pour eux de se retrouver chaque jour. Et en plus, même si ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avouait, ils appréciaient de passer leur soirée, voire leur nuit, ensemble.

Depuis la mort de Hughes, Roy avait pris conscience qu'il n'était pas invincible mais surtout que ceux qu'il l'aimait pouvait lui être enlevés à tout moment. Alors il voulait en profiter tant qu'il en avait la possibilité. Liza remarqua rapidement son changement d'attitude et même si elle ne s'en plaignait pas, elle finit par demander des explications. Roy avait toujours été un amant attentionné et attentif mais depuis dix jours qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, il était devenu particulièrement tendre et appliqué, comme si chaque fois qu'il la touchait risquait d'être la dernière.

Quand la jeune femme l'interrogea sur son comportement pour le moins surprenant, il parut blessé, et avec son air suffisant qu'il affichait dès qu'il se sentait menacé, il répliqua sèchement : « Je n'avais pas l'impression que tu avais à t'en plaindre. »

Il continua à la caresser, la gardant contre lui alors même qu'il savait qu'il aurait dû partir et rentrer chez lui et il ne fut pas vraiment surpris quand Liza lui répondit sur son ton monocorde habituel : « Je n'ai pas dit que c'était mal, juste je voudrais comprendre pourquoi tu en fais autant. Tu n'as pas besoin de rester toute la nuit, tu n'as rien à me prouver et ce n'est pas très prudent pour ta carrière. »

Roy soupira avant de l'embrasser. Il commença délicatement, effleurant à peine ses lèvres mais très vite, il fut à nouveau submergé par ses sentiments qu'elle lui avait interdit d'exprimer et il se laissa déborder. Ses mains étaient partout en même temps, apprenant une fois de plus chaque centimètre de son corps avant de rouler sur son ventre, près à lui faire l'amour à nouveau. Il ne quitta sa bouche que pour se plonger dans son cou et lui murmurer ses suppliques.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre, Liza. J'ai besoin de toi. Toujours. »

La jeune femme tenta de le rassurer, mais d'un coup, elle crut entendre les mots qui la terrifiaient tant, et elle resta livide et pétrifiée entre ses bras. Roy leva les yeux vers elle, surpris par sa tension soudaine et il fut glacé par son regard.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de former sa question qu'il la vit se redresser et remonter le drap vers elle, comme pour cacher ce qu'il avait pourtant déjà vu des centaines de fois.

« Vous ne devriez pas être ici à cette heure, monsieur. »

Il la dévisagea longuement, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi ce revirement et il tenta de l'apaiser en passant ses doigts sur sa joue. Mais Liza détourna la tête, rejetant toute tentative de sa part pour la calmer. Comme il ne bougeait pas, la jeune femme finit par s'expliquer, d'une voix froide et cassante qui devait cacher ses angoisses, mais ne faisait que les mettre en évidence. Au moins pour lui qui la connaissait depuis si longtemps.

« Vous connaissez les règles, monsieur. Vous mettez votre en carrière en danger en restant ici et la mienne par la même occasion. »

Cette fois, le colonel réalisa de quoi elle parlait et lui aussi prit un ton froid et détaché pour lui répondre.

« Sauf que ce n'est pas ça que tu veux que je parte. Tu ne veux pas que je te dise ce que je ressens. » Il soupira et se levant, il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne le ferai pas. Si tu ne veux pas l'entendre, je ne te forcerai pas. » Il commença à se rhabiller sans la quitter des yeux, même si elle s'appliquait à ne pas lui faire face.

« Mais ça ne change rien à ce que j'éprouve, que je te le dise ou non. »

Liza se raidit un peu plus et continua de se concentrer sur le mur. Sa respiration était saccadée, mais elle n'afficha aucun signe de colère ni d'emportement.

Sa voix trahit tout de même son émotion quand elle murmura : « Vous avez promis… »

Elle semblait sur le point de craquer, en plein combat intérieur, partagée entre son devoir et ce que ses sentiments lui dictaient et Roy prit conscience de la situation dans laquelle il la mettait en lui imposant ce qu'il ressentait. S'agenouillant sur le matelas à coté d'elle, il écarta sa frange et embrassant son front il s'excusa.

« Vous êtes merveilleuse, lieutenant, et je ne peux absolument pas me passer de vous, quel que soit le domaine. »

Puis il se releva, finit de boutonner son uniforme et conclut : « J'ai encore pas mal de travail. Je vais probablement passer la nuit aux archives. Si jamais je ne suis pas à l'heure à mon poste, je vous fais confiance pour gérer les affaires courantes, Hawkeye. »

Et sans se retourner, il salua et se dirigea vers la porte. Il était sur le point de sortir quand elle le rappela. Sa voix avait retrouvé son énergie et sa fermeté habituelle, si bien que malgré sa nudité à peine voilée d'une chemise, Roy se surprit à être impressionné par son autorité.

« Pensez tout de même à vous reposer un peu, monsieur. Vous n'aurez pas moins de dossiers parce que vous n'avez pas dormi. »

Et elle s'avança et l'embrassant du bout des lèvres, elle murmura simplement : « Sois prudent. » avant de refermer derrière lui et d'éteindre toutes les lumières pour noyer ses émotions dans l'obscurité.

Elle était perdue et mal à l'aise avec cette situation, mais ce n'était pas la première fois. Depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, elle s'était posé un millier de questions sur comment se sortir de cette position inconfortable, cherchant à étouffer ses sentiments ou à se convaincre que leurs rapports n'étaient que physiques. Seulement c'était de plus en plus difficile d'y croire. Même si elle avait douté à plusieurs reprises de Roy, elle avait surtout utilisé ses prétendues aventures comme un prétexte pour prendre ses distances. Elle avait souffert toute seule en s'inventant des signes qui n'existaient de son infidélité et refusant de voir toux ceux qui lui prouvaient clairement son attachement inconditionnel. Certes, il avait connu d'autres femmes, mais toujours parce qu'elle se refusait.

D'un autre coté, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être ensemble et à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient, ils prenaient un risque, qui devenait véritablement incalculable maintenant qu'ils étaient dans la ligne de mir des hauts-gradés.

S'asseyant sur son lit, Liza passa en revue les différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à elle, mais elle ne trouvait de solution vraiment plaisante. Sa relation avec Roy ne se limitait pas à une histoire de sexe. Ils étaient capables de rester dans la même pièce maintenant sans éprouver ce besoin constant de se toucher ou cette attirance irrépressible qui lui brûlait le ventre dès qu'il posait les yeux sur elle. Elle avait appris à maîtriser ses pulsions et de ce qu'elle en avait vu, Roy également, même si ce n'était pas toujours évident de garder ses distances.

Non ce qui posait vraiment problème, c'était leur complicité qui dépassait de très loin le cadre professionnel. Dans l'est, c'était ce qui avait fait leur force mais ici, avec tous ces nouveaux soldats dans l'équipe, elle craignait d'être à nouveau reléguer au rang de maîtresse du colonel. Et elle ne risquait pas de pouvoir nier, pas plus qu'elle n'aurait d'aide extérieure pour démentir ces allégations. Il fallait donc rappeler à tous que le colonel était un coureur invétéré incapable d'aimer sérieusement qui que ce soit et surtout pas son odieuse assistante qui passait son temps à le remettre à sa place. Après s'être rhabillée rapidement, Liza se maquilla et se coiffa de manière plutôt sophistiquée et pendant que son supérieur récoltait des informations directement aux archives militaires, elle partit de son coté réunir d'autres renseignements et surtout, renouer des contacts avec des alliées familiaux.

Drapée d'une robe suggestive, Elizabeth fit donc son entrée chez madame Christmas pour obtenir de l'aide afin de rétablir la réputation de son amant et sélectionner les futures indics qui travailleraient pour lui.

-oOo-

Scieska réveilla Roy brusquement pour lui éviter de se faire surprendre et le colonel eut un moment de flottement avant de réaliser où il était. Il remercia rapidement la jeune femme pour son aide et partit se rafraîchir aux toilettes avant rejoindre son bureau pour entamer sa journée comme si de rien n'était. Il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé dans ses recherches et ne comprenait toujours pas ce que Hughes avait pu découvrir de si important pour être assassiné.

Il était perdu dans ses sombres pensées, désespéré à l'idée de se retrouver bientôt encore plus seul si Liza continuait de le rejeter quand il vit Armstrong le rejoindre devant le lavabo. Le colosse semblait le considérer comme le seul capable de débarrasser l'armée et le pays de tous ceux qui ne pensaient qu'aux conflits et à l'aide de moyens détournés mais suffisamment explicites, il lui affirma sa confiance et son soutien dans son entreprise de changer les choses pour le bien de tous. Le commandant digressa sur le sort des frères Elric, qu'il avait croisé à Dublit un peu plus tôt et qu'il trouvait trop jeunes pour être envoyés au combat. Lui-même avait été envoyé au front lors du massacre d'Ishbal alors qu'il avait presque dix ans de plus qu'Edward et il n'en était toujours pas remis, par conséquent, il fallait protéger ces deux enfants et leur éviter de connaître le même enfer que celui qu'ils avaient vécu pour rien.

Le colonel écouta les élucubrations du commandant avec intérêt, mais il se contenta de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas très prudent de critiquer aussi ouvertement le système militaire. N'importe qui pouvait les entendre et Roy ne tenait pas du tout à être surpris en plein milieu d'une conversation de ce genre, surtout maintenant. Pour autant, son sourire en coin montrait qu'il avait parfaitement saisi l'allusion d'Armstrong et qu'il appréciait la proposition. Un allié de plus ne serait certainement pas de trop dans cette affaire et l'alchimiste avait travaillé assez longtemps avec Hughes pour connaître les intentions réelles du colonel mais aussi toutes les ficelles des services d'information. C'était un atout de choix et le colonel n'allait pas refuser son aide même s'il le trouvait trop tendre et trop sensible, en particulier à l'égard des frères Elric.

D'ailleurs quand Roy les croisa quelques jours plus tard à l'entrée de la caserne, il n'eut pas le courage de leur parler du meurtre du lieutenant-colonel. Liza fut assez surprise d'entendre son supérieur mentir aussi ouvertement, mais quand il lui fit la remarque qu'il devenait lui aussi un lâche qui s'attendrissait face à ses subordonnés, elle ne put retenir un sourire.

Edward n'était pas un subalterne comme les autres. Il n'avait pas seize ans et son frère ne faisait pas partie de l'armée, pas plus que Winry. Il était donc tout à fait normal de le traiter différemment des autres.

Elle-même ne s'était jamais comportée avec eux de manière aussi distante qu'elle le faisait avec les autres, mais elle préféra garder cette remarque pour elle et profiter du temps libre qu'elle avait avec son supérieur pour lui parler de ce que lui avait rapporté la nuit précédente madame Christmas.

Le sous-lieutenant Maria Ross venait d'être arrêtée pour le meurtre de Maes Hughes et vu l'enthousiasme des affaires internes à la condamner, en particulier le colonel Douglas qui s'était vanté toute la soirée de sa future promotion, il était clair que l'histoire n'était pas aussi simple qu'elle le paraissait. Mustang ne fit aucun commentaire sur ces révélations. Il se contenta de lui demander de mener sa propre enquête et de récupérer toutes les informations disponibles sur la jeune femme. Dans la plus grande discrétion bien sûr, mais connaissant son assistante, cela allait de soi.

Dès le lendemain, la photo de l'accusée faisait la une des journaux et l'avis de la presse ne laissait guère de place aux doutes sur les méthodes employées. Elle était coupable sans même avoir été jugée. Ce fut Breda cette fois qui attira l'attention de Mustang sur ce cas, trouvant que toute cette histoire était trop énorme pour être honnête.

Ross travaillait sous les ordres d'Armstrong et était donc une proche de Hughes. C'était un bon soldat, efficace et disciplinée par conséquent, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle l'ait assassinée, en tout cas pas dans les circonstances rapportées par l'armée. Le colonel était déjà arrivé à cette même conclusion grâce aux premiers éléments rapportés la veille au soir par son assistante, mais il appréciait d'avoir un autre avis, plus détaché et objectif. Breda était un bon élément, très doué pour les raisonnements et la stratégie, si bien que si lui aussi voyait une faille logique dans cette affaire, c'était certainement qu'il y en avait une. Ce qui fut encore confirmé par l'appel de Falman et les informations de Barry.

Le tueur en série connaissait le sous-lieutenant puisqu'elle était avec lui au laboratoire numéro cinq lors de son évasion et il était convaincu de son innocence. Pour éviter de se faire surprendre à discuter avec un fugitif, le colonel utilisa le premier argument qui lui passa par la tête, et il se retrouva à prétendre recevoir un appel d'une de ses conquêtes pour justifier qu'il rappelait de l'extérieur. Le regard assassin de son assistante à la mention d'un coup de téléphone privé rappela à toute l'équipe le rôle de la jeune femme et surtout, son intransigeance vis-à-vis de son supérieur. En entendant les murmures dans son dos, elle eut d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à retenir un sourire. Tout marchait comme prévu et même bien au-delà de ses espérances.

Une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, Roy écouta attentivement le rapport de Barry de même que son plan pour libérer la jeune femme. Il connaissait suffisamment le système judiciaire du pays pour savoir qu'elle serait exécutée, ou pire, servirait à de nouvelles expériences avant d'avoir eu le début d'un procès et par conséquent, il devait agir rapidement. Le colonel donna son accord et après avoir confié à Havoc et Breda une liste de courses à faire, il repartit à son poste l'esprit nettement plus détendu.

Il n'avait que quelques heures devant lui pour créer un faux cadavre, mais surtout, il devait éviter d'attirer encore plus l'attention, ce qui impliquait qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter son bureau davantage mais là encore, il fut sauvé par les remarques fermes et autoritaires de Liza qui l'envoya de force chercher ses dossiers à l'autre bout de la caserne, lui offrant une merveilleuse opportunité pour s'éclipser en fin de journée. Profitant de son absence, elle passa en revue le travail de chacun et ne se priva pas pour renforcer son image de supérieure rigide et tatillonne en obligeant plusieurs de ses hommes à reprendre leurs rapports pour des détails presque insignifiants.

Ainsi, aucun ne chercha à faire du zèle et à la fin de la journée, le bureau fut déserté en quelques minutes, laissant la jeune femme seule à surveiller l'avancée du colonel. Ils étaient donc tranquilles tous les deux quand le service des affaires internes fit passer l'information de l'évasion de Maria Ross et donna l'ordre de tirer à vue. Comme prévu, Barry avait entrainé la fugitive dans une ruelle, un peu à l'écart de la caserne et Roy n'eut aucune difficulté à la trouver et à mettre son plan en action.

La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était l'apparition d'Edward. Le Fullmetal était juste derrière lui quand l'alchimiste finissait de faire bruler le faux cadavre du sous-lieutenant, et avec l'arrivée des services internes, il n'avait pas le temps de lui expliquer sa supercherie. Il dut faire face seul aux accusations de l'adolescent et jouer les indifférents malgré les violentes critiques de son subalterne. Les mots d'Edward résonnèrent en lui même après avoir laissé son message à Armstrong, l'informant discrètement de sa manigance.

Le colosse avait saisi immédiatement ce que le colonel suggérait et il ne s'était pas fait prier pour prendre quelques jours de congé et entrainer le Fullmetal à sa suite, mais Roy se sentait tout de même coupable.

Tout avait parfaitement fonctionné, Knox couvrant sans problème sa manœuvre, et Breda se chargeant d'escorter Maria en dehors du pays. Pour autant, Roy était rongé par la culpabilité. L'odeur de chair brulée, bien que fabriquée, lui collait à la peau, réveillant les douloureux souvenirs d'Ishbal et lui rappelant à chaque respiration tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il voulait se convaincre que cette fois, il avait utilisé son alchimie pour sauver une vie, mais il était submergé par les images de tous ceux qu'il avait exécutés pendant la guerre et sans l'intervention de Liza qui était venue le chercher à l'hopital, il aurait sûrement fini sa nuit dans un bar à noyer ses démons dans l'alcool.

Mais cette solution n'était pas envisageable dans le cas présent. Ils avaient bien trop de travail à accomplir avant de pouvoir se reposer et mettre un terme à cette histoire. L'accord que Roy avait conclu allait au-delà de la libération de Maria, il y avait aussi toute la suite, avec le piège qu'il tendait pour découvrir ceux qui se cachaient derrière ce coup monté et dans une certaine mesure, derrière la transformation de Barry. Tous les éléments étaient liés et Roy risquait trop gros dans cette affaire pour se laisser aller à se morfondre toute une nuit.

Tout ce que son assistante accepta de lui octroyer comme distraction fut un passage chez madame Christmas où il put discuter un peu avec la patronne qui avait comme toujours beaucoup de choses à lui raconter pendant que la tireuse rentrait chez elle pour se reposer. Elle avait laissé ses recommandations à la tenancière concernant la suite des évènements, de façon à ne pas avoir à rester trop longtemps seule avec son supérieur et elle avait besoin de quelques heures de sommeil avant de pouvoir se mettre en position pour la suite.

Les jours suivants, le lieutenant Hawkeye était officiellement en congé, mais en réalité, elle surveillait l'appartement de Falman dans l'espoir d'arrêter les meurtriers de Hughes. Havoc prenait la relève en fin de journée, après son service et Fuery se chargea de faire la liaison avec le bureau du colonel, de façon à le tenir au courant des progrès qu'ils faisaient. L'adjudant avait installé une ligne de téléphone spéciale pour sa supérieure qui pouvait ainsi recevoir directement les appels de Mustang et discuter avec lui en temps réel.

Liza fut surprise de l'entendre l'appeler Elizabeth la première fois, mais son ton sucré et ses allusions charmeuses lui firent comprendre où il voulait en venir. Il flirtait avec elle pour faire passer ses informations, de façon à ne pas attirer l'attention de tous ceux qui pourraient écouter leurs conversations, et Elizabeth avait été depuis longtemps le nom d'une des maitresses de l'alchimiste. Elle l'utilisait elle-même avec Madame Christmas, puisque son grand-père l'avait présentée auprès de la tenancière sous sa véritable identité mais elle ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre à nouveau dans la bouche de Roy.

Pour autant, elle ne craignait de retrouver ce petit jeu de séduction avec lui, où chaque phrase était lourde de sous-entendus, aussi bien professionnels que personnels, et si elle n'avait pas été en mission avec Fuery à quelques mètres d'elle en train de surveiller la liaison, elle se serait sans doute permis bien plus que des allusions voilées. A la fin du deuxième jour, elle remarqua les joues rougies de l'adjudant et se sermonna de s'être trop bien prise au jeu. Elle se voulait plus vigilante pour la suite de l'opération mais elle n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de se disperser à nouveau puisque leur cible se décida enfin à faire son apparition.

Havoc était en position pour intervenir directement mais il fut rapidement dépassé et Liza dut couvrir ses arrières quand l'ennemi réussit à attaquer par surprise. Elle était en plein milieu d'une communication avec Roy et celui-ci sentit son cœur s'accélérer en entendant les coups de feu. Il avait parfaitement confiance en ses talents de sniper, mais il ne put retenir un frisson glacé quand son assistante lui annonça qu'elle devrait le rappeler suite à l'arrivée d'un gros client. Les images du corps ensanglanté et sans vie de Hughes se multiplièrent dans son esprit et sans même réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes, le colonel quitta son poste pour rejoindre le point d'observation de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait pas rester en arrière alors qu'elle risquait peut-être sa vie.

Et en effet, quand il arriva sur les lieux, il ne regretta pas d'avoir suivi son intuition. Liza était en piteux état, de même que Fuery. Ils n'avaient plus de munition et le monstre en face d'eux n'avait pas l'air commode. La jeune femme avait manqué de peu de se faire tuer par ce gros bonhomme, et sans l'intervention de son chien, puis de l'adjudant, elle y serait passée.

Et bien sûr, le colonel lui avait permis de se débarrasser complètement de la menace, mais elle n'était pas prête à l'admettre. Au lieu de le remercier, elle le sermonna vivement de s'être déplacé. Il mettait en danger sa couverture, risquait de dévoiler ses plans en participant à cette opération et ce n'était pas du tout ce qui était prévu. Tout le monde était conscient du danger de cette mission et ils l'avaient tous acceptée en connaissance de cause. Leur colonel n'était pas supposé s'en mêlé.

Roy admit son erreur avec irritation et voulut protester, mais Fuery leur fit remarquer que leur cible ne les attendait pas et qu'ils allaient la perdre s'ils continuaient à se chamailler. Le jeune homme se retint de justesse de faire une remarque sur leur querelle d'amoureux, sachant qu'il ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation, mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il travaillait avec eux, il découvrit la réalité des sentiments que partageaient son colonel et son lieutenant. Leurs échanges téléphoniques pouvaient n'avoir été qu'un rôle de composition, mais la complicité entre eux était bien vraie, et maintenant encore, leur façon de se regarder et de se crier dessus était plus parlante que n'importe quelle déclaration.

Il évita donc de protester en les voyant tous les deux descendre rapidement vers la voiture du colonel pour partir en chasse de leur objectif, mais il ne put retenir un sourire en entendant Mustang murmurer à Hawkeye dans l'escalier combien il était content qu'elle ne soit pas blessée et la jeune femme s'excuser de l'avoir inquiété.

Si tôt qu'ils arrivèrent au pied de l'immeuble, ils reprirent leur neutralité habituelle et se concentrèrent sur la suite de l'opération. Ils récupérèrent Havoc puis Alphonse pour suivre leur cible jusqu'au centre ville et profitèrent de la présence de Falman pour inventer leur excuse. Ils étaient venus le libérer des griffes des terroristes qui avaient attaqués la prison la veille. Ce problème résolu, restait celui de savoir contre qui ils se battaient.

Pour cela, le trajet ne fut pas inutile puisque pendant le sous-lieutenant leur fournissait des armes et des munitions, l'adolescent leur racontait ce qu'il avait vu sur leurs ennemis. Il savait qu'ils avaient à faire à des homonculus et malgré le refus du colonel d'admettre l'existence de tels êtres, il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, deux de ceux qui les avaient attaqués n'étaient pas des humains comme les autres, puisqu'ils avaient parfaitement résisté aux balles, quel que soit leur nombre.

Barry avait aussi affirmé que c'était son corps qui était à l'origine de l'assaut et quand il se rua à sa poursuite, Roy y vit un magnifique prétexte pour justifier son intervention. Accompagné de son assistante, d'Havoc et d'Alphonse, il pénétra dans le laboratoire en demandant à tout le personnel d'évacuer les lieux. Il n'avait peut-être pas encore tous les éléments, mais il en avait assez pour savoir que le combat allait être violent et il préférait limiter les victimes au maximum. Même quand les soldats présents se proposèrent de l'aider, le colonel s'inventa une équipe de renfort pour refuser toute collaboration extérieure à son équipe directe.

C'était son affaire personnelle et il n'allait pas impliquer davantage de personnes.

_Comme le dernier chapitre était un peu court et pas terrible, j'ai essayé de m'appliquer pour celui-ci. Ca sent la fin et j'avoue avoir du mal à m'en sortir, mais bon, comme il ne reste plus grand chose, je vais continuer de faire des efforts, promis._

_Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, je fais de mon mieux pour être à la hauteur !_


	33. Cicatrisation

**Chapitre 33 Cicatrisation**

Quand ils entrèrent dans le laboratoire désaffecté, ils surent qu'ils allaient au devant du danger. Ils ne pensaient simplement pas qu'ils se feraient piéger aussi facilement. Roy proposa de faire deux groupes, de façon à limiter les risques de perdre la trace de leur cible et augmenter leurs chances de surprendre l'ennemi, et même s'il détestait l'idée de laisser Liza partir de son coté, il choisit de faire équipe avec Havoc, sachant que la jeune femme préférerait garder un œil sur Alphonse. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à l'aspect stratégique de son choix.

Le combat contre l'homonculus lui occupa l'esprit entièrement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit finalement vaincu et laissé seul avec Havoc et une profonde entaille dans la rate. Il devait agir vite s'il ne voulait pas se vider de son sang. Lust lui avait dérobé ses gants, mais par chance, il lui restait le briquet de son subordonné. Après avoir dessiner son cercle de transmutation sur sa main, il actionna la pierre du zippo et obtint l'étincelle nécessaire.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à concentrer ses flammes à cause de la douleur, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait cautériser la plaie sur son ventre s'il voulait s'en sentir. Il manqua à plusieurs reprises de s'évanouir, mais la perspective qui lui restait si jamais il ne continuait pas était suffisante pour lui faire oublier sa souffrance. Une fois qu'il eut fini avec ses blessures, il se pencha sur celles d'Havoc et de la même façon, il put endiguer l'hémorragie. Heureusement pour lui, le sous-lieutenant était inconscient quand il cautérisa sa plaie, ce qui évita d'attirer l'attention.

Après avoir tant bien que mal brûlé le ventre et le dos du fumeur, Roy se força à se lever et partit à la recherche d'Alphonse et Liza. Ils n'avaient aucune chance face à cette créature et Roy ne pourrait pardonner qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit.

Quand il retrouva enfin la trace de Lust, il fut surpris d'entendre son assistante hurler et pleurer. Elle était à terre et refusait de se battre. La seule chose qui la protégea de l'attaque de l'homonculus fut le mur dressé par Alphonse. L'adolescent tentait vainement de convaincre la jeune femme de ne pas se laisser abattre, mais le discours de son adversaire, annonçant clairement la mort de son supérieur l'avait laissée vidée, sans aucune volonté de poursuivre le combat. S'il était mort, sa vie n'avait plus de sens. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était gagné du temps pour qu'Alphonse puisse se sauver, et encore, elle n'était pas sûre d'en être capable. Elle lui ordonna de fuir, mais il refusa de bouger. Il n'acceptait pas de la laisser seule, sachant qu'elle allait se faire tuer.

Il ne comprenait pas. Elle voulait en finir. Oublier, disparaître, n'importe quoi pour ne plus ressentir ce vide dans sa chair, ce manque presque maladif, ce froid qui lui pétrifiait les os. Liza n'avait même pas conscience qu'elle était en larmes, écroulée au sol, la tête baissée, prête à être exécutée. Le monde n'existait plus. Il ne restait que la douleur incommensurable qu'avait entraînée la perte de celui pour lequel elle avait tout abandonné, mais surtout, celui qui justifiait qu'elle n'ait pas mis fin à ses jours depuis longtemps.

S'il était mort, elle devait mourir elle-aussi. C'était logique. Elle n'avait pas peur d'ailleurs, et elle attendait, presque impatiemment la délivrance qu'allait si gentiment lui offrir cette femme. Sauf que le coup n'arriva jamais. A la place, elle entendit un cri et elle sentit cette odeur si particulière de chair brûlée, cette puanteur spécifique qu'elle reconnaîtrait n'importe où et qui l'avait hantée pendant des semaines dans la nuit sèche du désert.

Relevant lentement la tête, elle fut stupéfaite de découvrir Roy en face d'elle, blessé mais bien vivant, en train de se débarrasser du monstre qui prétendait l'avoir tué. Liza resta figée sur place, le cœur battant trop fort dans sa tête et la respiration bloquée.

Le combat contre l'homonculus ne fut pas très long. Roy la brûla intégralement sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir et à plusieurs reprises. Elle finissait à peine de se régénérer qu'il la réduisait à nouveau en cendres. L'opération n'eut qu'à se répéter trois fois avant qu'elle ne finisse par abandonner, partant en souriant, sans avoir blessé à nouveau son assaillant.

Roy se tenait toujours en face des restes du monstre, et il remercia Alphonse pour son aide avant de s'effondrer. Liza le vit chanceler et sans réfléchir, elle se précipita vers lui, pour amortir sa chute. Elle l'entendit lui reprocher son attitude et lui demander de s'occuper d'Havoc avant qu'il ne sombre complètement dans l'oubli. Puis lentement, il ferma les yeux et malgré les appels répétés de la jeune femme, il ne fut pas capable de rester conscient. Il avait accompli sa part. Havoc vivrait, Liza et Alphonse aussi. Et il avait même détruit l'homonculus. Il pouvait se laisser aller à se reposer un peu.

L'obscurité l'appelait, et c'était là qu'il devait aller. C'était tellement facile, tellement tentant. Ses forces l'abandonnaient peu et à peu et il se laissait doucement bercer par l'appel de la mort. Il aurait dû disparaître depuis si longtemps déjà…

Au plus profond de lui, quelque chose vibra. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser gagner. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Sombrer, c'était céder à la facilité. C'était avoir fait tous ces sacrifices pour rien. S'il mourait maintenant, il trahirait sa parole, mais aussi ses amis. Falman, Breda, Fuery, qui comptaient sur lui, de même qu'Armstrong, qui lui faisait confiance pour changer les choses, Maes qui avait donné sa vie pour l'aider à découvrir ce que cachait le gouvernement, Havoc, qui était gravement blessé parce qu'il avait eu trop confiance en ses capacités et qu'il n'avait pas pris toutes les précautions nécessaires. Et Liza, qui avait renoncé au bonheur pour lui.

Péniblement, et malgré la douleur qui s'immisçait de plus en plus lui, Roy réussit à entrouvrir les yeux. Il ne reconnut pas tout de suite l'endroit où il était, mais il sentit une présence familière près de lui et il esquissa un sourire en voyant son assistante à coté de son lit. Il ne pouvait pas beaucoup bouger, mais il devinait qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Le rideau était tiré, si bien qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir l'heure, autrement que par la faible luminosité qui filtrait depuis la cour. Il se concentra, attentif au moindre bruit, mais le calme régnait autour de lui.

Baissant lentement la tête, Roy entreprit de soulever le drap, histoire de mesurer par lui-même l'ampleur de ses blessures. Il sentait bien les tiraillements dans son ventre et chaque respiration lui brûlait le flanc gauche, mais il voulait vérifier tout de même. Il avait dû perdre sa rate, et probablement un morceau d'intestin, mais ce qu'il redoutait c'était que ses reins aient été atteints également. Sauf qu'à peine commença-t-il à défaire son pyjama qu'une main l'arrêta. Liza le regarda avec un air sévère en secouant la tête.

« Evitez de vous agiter pour le moment. Il n'y a pas eu de lésion interne trop grave et toutes vos blessures ont été traitées, mais vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang et vous devez vous reposer. »

Elle murmurait de façon à peine audible et la manière qu'elle avait d'éviter de le regarder interpella Roy. Elle avait les yeux rouges, mais ce n'est pas uniquement dû au manque de sommeil, pas plus que les tremblements dans ses doigts ni son incapacité à rester en place.

En tant que sniper, elle était supposée avoir un parfait contrôle d'elle-même, aussi bien son corps que son esprit en toute circonstance. Et elle pouvait rester éveillée et immobile des heures durant sans problème. Donc son attitude à ce moment-là était la preuve qu'elle avait perdu de son sang-froid et au lieu de compatir, de se sentir flatter par cette marque d'intérêt, ou de vouloir la rassurer, Roy en était profondément irrité. Elle avait baissé les bras et renoncé à se battre, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en tenir grief. Rien que pour cela, il agit de façon buter et refusa de se rendormir, mais la fatigue eut raison de lui avant que la tireuse ne remarque son comportement puéril.

Quand il se réveilla à nouveau, il faisait grand jour et une infirmière finissait de prendre sa tension. Elle était plutôt mignonne, et lui sourit gracieusement en le voyant ouvrir les yeux. Sa nature de séducteur reprit le dessus et il commença son petit numéro de charme habituel, la faisait rougir jusqu'à l'encolure de son uniforme.

Le colonel lui posa quelques questions générales avant de la faire parler de sa situation, et surtout de celle d'Havoc. Il fut rassuré sur son état, moins grave que ce qu'il redoutait, en revanche, il fut surpris d'apprendre que le sous-lieutenant partageait sa chambre, et garda un visage impassible alors qu'elle lui résumait ce qu'elle savait sur son subordonné. Havoc était bien plus atteint que ce qu'il pensait, mais Roy n'eut pas le temps de se renseigner davantage puisque l'infirmière lui annonça que ses hommes étaient dans le couloir, attendant son réveil et elle lui proposa de les faire entrer, s'il s'en sentait la force, ce qu'il accepta, bien évidemment.

Fuery fut le premier à le saluer, l'inquiétude franchement visible sur son visage, puis le soulagement de voir son supérieur en plutôt bonne condition. Certes, Roy était pale, mais il pouvait se redresser un peu dans ses oreillers et faire face à ses interlocuteurs. Sauf qu'en réalité, le sergent-chef était lui expliqua que le lieutenant Hawkeye avait passé la nuit à son chevet, mais qu'il avait pris la relève de la surveillance, le temps qu'elle aille vérifier que tout était en ordre au bureau.

Comme toujours, la jeune femme avait très à cœur la bonne marche de l'équipe, et elle tenait à s'assurer par elle-même que chacun ferait bien sa part, malgré l'absence du colonel. Roy esquissa un sourire face à l'excès de zèle de sa subordonnée, puis il se ravisa, et son visage s'assombrit comme il se souvenait de ses yeux vides et son attitude désespérée face à Lust. Il écouta distraitement le verbiage de Fuery et s'efforça de garder l'air détendu mais dès qu'il vit Liza entrer, sa colère reprit le dessus.

Comme son assistante envoya son subordonnée lui chercher un plan à la bibliothèque située en face de l'hôpital, le colonel put se laisser aller à exprimer son ressentiment. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se retrouva à passer un savon à son lieutenant, lui reprochant son manque de discernement mais aussi sa perte de confiance en elle-même et en sa valeur. Les mots atteignirent violemment la jeune femme, qui se sentait déjà suffisamment mal, mais d'un coup, le ton de son supérieur s'adoucit et sans la regarder, il se contenta de lui rappeler sa position et son rôle. Elle était son bras droit, celle sur laquelle il devait toujours pouvoir s'appuyer et par conséquent, elle n'avait pas le droit de faiblir.

Il resta les yeux fixés droit devant lui en lui parlant, sachant que s'il voyait son air de chien battu, il allait faiblir, et il devait lui faire comprendre. S'il la regardait, il aurait envie de la réconforter, de la prendre de ses bras et de lui promettre que tout irait bien, alors qu'ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas le cas. Il devait se montrer ferme. Sa vie ne se limitait pas à lui. Elle devait continuer à se battre, même sans lui. Et si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle était la seule à pouvoir poursuivre son entreprise. Il ne l'avait pas choisie seulement pour protéger ses arrières, mais aussi pour le soutenir s'il faiblissait, et prendre la relève si besoin.

Quand enfin il tourna la tête dans sa direction, il fut rassuré de la voir retrouver son visage calme et serein alors qu'elle acquiesçait. Il fut tenté de lui prendre la main mais Havoc choisit ce moment pour faire savoir qu'il était réveillé et qu'il pouvait les entendre. Le sous-lieutenant pesta contre son supérieur, l'accusant de l'avoir poussé un peu plus vite vers la tombe et l'échange dégénéra rapidement. Les deux soldats s'emportèrent et malgré l'intervention de Liza pour les maintenir à leur place, ils s'échauffèrent et la seule chose qui les retint d'en venir aux mains fut leurs blessures douloureuses qui les empêchaient de bouger.

Le calme était à peine revenu dans la chambre que le sergent-chef Fuery refit son apparition, avec la carte demandée par sa supérieure, mais aussi accompagné d'Alphonse Elric qui venait prendre des nouvelles du colonel et d'Havoc. L'armure de l'adolescent n'était pas belle à voir, avec son bras en moins et une partie de son casque perdue, mais au moins, il ne souffrait pas.

Sans laisser le temps à quiconque de se reposer, Liza expliqua à son supérieur ce qu'elle avait retenu de leur intervention dans les sous-sols du laboratoire. En comptant ses pas, elle avait pu évaluer leur déplacement et elle situait à peu près les lieux d'apparition de l'homoculus dans un cercle qui passait aussi bien sous le laboratoire numéro cinq, où Alphonse et Edward avaient rencontré Barry la première fois, mais aussi sous le bureau du généralissime.

Cette information interpella particulièrement l'attention du colonel, qui se souvenait que Hughes avait mentionné les plus hautes sphères de l'armée dans son histoire de corruption. Pourtant, le président était celui qui avait appelé les ambulances, et donc, d'une certaine manière, qui leur avait sauvé la vie. Ce n'était pas logique.

Roy aurait voulu plus de temps pour réfléchir et surtout, il aurait eu besoin de plus de renseignements, mais bloqué sur un lit d'hôpital, il n'avait pas accès à grand chose. En plus, avant qu'il ne puisse demander à son assistante de lui trouver de nouveaux éléments, l'infirmière en charge d'eux mit tout le monde à la porte, rappelant que les patients étaient encore dans un état grave et qu'ils devaient se reposer.

Les deux jours suivants, Liza se relaya avec Fuery pour assurer la surveillance de la chambre de Mustang et Havoc, et quand elle n'était pas de garde auprès des malades, elle était au bureau pour s'assurer que les affaires courantes étaient bien traitées. Elle ne dormait pratiquement jamais et à plusieurs reprises le sergent-chef se proposa pour la remplacer un peu plus, de façon à ce qu'elle se repose mais la jeune femme n'était pas disposée à laisser sa place.

Roy remarqua bien évidemment son acharnement à rester à ses cotés, et voyant la fatigue lui creuser le visage chaque jour un peu plus, il décida d'intervenir. Havoc lui avait annoncé qu'il ne pourrait plus marcher et même s'il avait passé du temps à chercher dans les livres médicaux un moyen de réparer sa colonne, sa conversation avec Knox lui avait confirmé qu'aucun traitement classique ne pourrait sauvé son subordonné. Breda lui avait suggéré de faire appel à un autre genre de spécialiste et quand il partit sur les traces de Marcoh, Roy se retrouva seul avec son assistante.

Il put donc lui parler directement sans éveiller les soupçons. Il avait réussi à obtenir plusieurs documents sur lesquels travailler et il voulait son avis sur plusieurs points. Repartant dans sa chambre, il lui donna ses conclusions, plutôt maigres sur l'affaire en cours, puis il dévia sur le sujet qui l'intéressait. Il lui annonça simplement qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle en continu et qu'elle pouvait rentrer pour se reposer, mais bien sûr, la jeune femme refusa.

Voyant le rideau entre les deux lits tirés, le colonel déduisit qu'Havoc dormait et parlant à voix basse, il se fit plus familier avec Liza et lui demanda, à titre personnel, d'aller dormir, mais elle nia être fatiguée et lui rappela qu'il était encore en danger et que par conséquent, elle devait être à ses cotés pour le protéger. Roy n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait leur conversation, et tout en gardant sa voix mesurée, il lui dit avec son sourire suffisant : « Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire tuer vous savez. Et si vous continuez à ne pas dormir, vous ne serez plus bonne à rien et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. »

Il essayait de la raisonner mais apparemment elle ne voulait rien savoir. S'asseyant sur son lit, il eut alors une idée. Il n'avait pas sommeil, Breda lui avait donné son rapport qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de lire et l'infirmière était passée peu de temps avant pour vérifier les constantes d'Havoc, donc il était tranquille.

Avec un sourire en coin, il désigna la place à coté de lui et suggéra : « Vous pouvez aussi vous allonger ici, avec moi... »

Liza haussa les sourcils, surprise, puis les fronça sévèrement.

« Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de plaisanter ? Je dois veiller à votre sécurité, pas vous servir de distraction ! »

Il se redressa et s'approcha d'elle avant de lui murmurer : « Ce n'était pas une suggestion. » Et comme elle ne bougeait pas, il ajouta fermement : « C'est un ordre, lieutenant. Soit vous rentrez dormir chez vous, soit vous le faîtes ici. »

Liza soupira et afficha clairement son désaccord. Elle n'aimait pas refuser son autorité, mais dans le cas présent, elle ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser seul. Sa survie était en jeu.

« Et si quelqu'un rentre ? »

Roy sourit à nouveau, satisfait d'avoir gagné.

« Il suffit de verrouiller la porte. Ce ne sera pas la première fois. Pour les médecins, nous serons en réunion, et si jamais nous sommes attaqués, je ne pense que le fait de nous voir dans le même lit soit la priorité de notre ennemi. Maintenant, allonge-toi et dors. »

Et pour l'empêcher de répondre, il la tira vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur son front.

Avec précaution, Liza s'installa à coté de son supérieur, elle voulait lui laisser autant de place que possible pour éviter de le gêner, mais il enroula son bras gauche autour de ses épaules et la colla contre lui, l'obligeant à rester la tête au creux de son cou. Il respira dans ses cheveux et lui embrassa le somment du crâne avant de reprendre sa lecture, avec un soupirsatisfait.

« C'est bien la première que tu me forces dans ton lit sans arrières-pensées... »

Roy leva un sourcil, et l'attira un peu plus contre lui, répondit doucement : « Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'en avais pas. D'ailleurs, si tu avais refusé de dormir, j'aurai certainement trouvé un moyen de t'épuiser. »

Liza ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de répliquer : « Dans ton état, ça m'étonnerait. » Mais elle n'en dit pas plus, préférant éviter de le provoquer, sachant qu'il risquerait de vouloir lui prouver de quoi il était capable et ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. De son coté, Roy fut aussi soulagé qu'elle ne cherche pas à obtenir une démonstration parce qu'il était bien conscient qu'il s'avançait un peu trop et qu'avec sa plaie au ventre, il n'aurait pas été très brillant. Il se contenta donc de lui caresser la nuque et rapidement, il la sentit s'endormir contre lui. Malheureusement, il dut la réveiller moins de deux heures plus tard à cause du retour de Fuery.

Il l'aurait bien gardée près de lui toute la nuit, mais le règlement de l'hôpital ne risquait pas de l'autoriser. En plus, elle n'aurait certainement pas accepté, sachant qu'elle mettrait sa carrière en péril si elle se faisait surprendre. Déjà là, c'était presque miraculeux qu'elle ait choisi de rester. D'un autre coté, elle était tellement inquiète pour lui, qu'elle n'avait plus conscience du danger par rapport à l'administration.

Les jours suivants, Roy renouvela l'opération, la forçant à dormir un peu pendant qu'il travaillait. C'était la seule intimité qu'ils pouvaient s'offrir et ils en avaient tous les deux besoin. Même si le colonel avait été particulièrement dur avec son assistante après son réveil, il avait réalisé combien elle tenait à lui. Et de la même manière, Liza avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas la force d'être séparée de lui. Elle avait besoin de lui près d'elle et même si elle savait que cette situation était loin d'être la meilleure, elle acceptait de se reposer à coté de lui, ne serait-ce que pour le plaisir d'être dans ses bras. Et en plus, elle pouvait toujours se convaincre qu'elle agissait pour la bonne cause puisqu'il mettait à jour ses papiers pendant qu'elle dormait.

Lui qui trainait toujours à remplir ses rapports quand il était au bureau était parfaitement à jours dans ses dossiers alors qu'il était en convalescence. Il passait des heures à lire tout ce qu'il pouvait, son assistante pelotonnée contre lui, refusant lui aussi de se reposer malgré les injonctions des médecins et continuant ses recherches coûte que coûte.

Une semaine après son admission à l'hôpital, il avait récupéré sa mobilité et pouvait se déplacer librement dans les couloirs, sans trainé sa perfusion. Il avait recommencé à manger et son organisme tolérait les repas, dans la mesure où il avalait de petites portions. Le cas d'Havoc, en revanche était toujours aussi préoccupant. Le sous-lieutenant n'avait pas fait le moindre progrès. Il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger ses jambes, ni même se redresser sur son lit sans une aide extérieure.

Roy avait gardé confiance, et même quand Breda lui apprit avoir manqué Marcoh, il refusa de perdre espoir. Par conséquent, quand il apprit le refus d'Havoc de poursuivre sa carrière militaire, il le prit très mal. Il s'emporta violemment contre son subordonné qui baissait les bras, et n'admit pas l'échec. Pour le colonel, son objectif était leur objectif à tous et il ne pouvait concevoir de laisser ses équipiers sur le bas coté. C'était un travail qu'ils devaient tous faire ensemble. Même si pour le moment Havoc était en mauvaise posture, il ne le laisserait pas tomber. Ce n'était pas envisageable.

Le sous-lieutenant resta sous le choc de la sortie de son supérieur et quand Liza lui raconta qu'il avait agi de la même manière avec elle, le blond la dévisagea longuement. Il avait parfaitement entendu les propos du colonel le lendemain de leur arrivée, et il en avait d'ailleurs été choqué. D'autant plus quand il avait réalisé la vraie nature des rapports entre la jeune femme et l'alchimiste. Car même s'il avait prétendu dormir tout le temps où les deux amants étaient ensemble, il avait bien vu leur petit manège. Il avait toujours suspecté les sentiments de Liza pour le colonel mais ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient retournés. En tout cas pas avec autant de force.

Ecoutant la jeune femme lui rappeler les convictions de leur supérieur, Havoc ne put retenir une remarque sarcastique. Son rêve était déjà bien assez ambitieux sans qu'il ne s'encombre de poids mort. C'était un idéaliste, et rien de plus. Mais sa remarque ne suffit pas à dissuader Liza. A demi-mot, elle avoua que son comportement n'était pas pour lui déplaire et Havoc comprit soudain toute la profondeur de leur relation. En souriant la tireuse laissa le sous-lieutenant seul avec Breda, sachant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à ajouter pour le convaincre de ne pas abandonner et elle repartit dans le couloir à la recherche de son supérieur.

Elle trouva Roy affalé sur une poubelle, se tenant les cotes et elle se retint de peu de le sermonner. Il avait l'air particulièrement décidé et quand il lui demanda son uniforme, elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis. Son regard avait cette intensité brulante qui marquait sa détermination. Il n'était pas vraiment en état de reprendre son poste, mais il refusait de rester aux cotés d'Havoc si c'était pour le voir se complaire dans sa misère. En plus, il ne pouvait laisser les choses lui échapper maintenant qu'il était si près du but.

Le temps que la jeune femme repasse chez elle pour récupérer les vêtements demandés, Roy remplit les documents nécessaires pour sa sortie anticipée et il ne remit les pieds dans la chambre que pour y laisser les affaires prêtées par l'hôpital. Il était en train de se changer quand d'un coup, Havoc prit la parole, sur un sujet qui surprit le colonel.

« Ca fait longtemps vous deux ? » Il gardait les yeux rivés sur la cour, par la fenêtre, mais Roy sentait que le fumeur l'observait du coin de l'œil. Il n'avait pas la vue aiguisée de Liza, mais c'était tout de même un bon tireur, capable de repérer sa cible à des centaines de mètres.

Comme son supérieur ne répondait pas, il essaya autrement : « Je n'arrive pas à voir quand, parce qu'il n'y a pas eu de changement notoire, mais j'ai aussi du mal à croire que ce soit depuis le début et qu'on ait rien vu... »

Il en avait parlé à Breda quelques minutes plus tôt, et le sous-lieutenant avait ricané, en disant qu'il était long à la détente, mais il n'avait rien ajouté qui lui aurait permis d'estimer à quel moment leur histoire avait commencé. Soupirant, Roy ajusta son col et murmura : « Ca ne date pas du début, en effet. »

Havoc attendit patiemment la suite qui ne venait pas et ce ne fut qu'au moment de passer la porte que l'alchimiste lui avoua : « C'est bien plus vieux que ça. »

Puis il retrouva son assistante qui l'attendait avec une voiture pour le ramener chez lui. Logiquement, elle avait aussi préparé une valise avec ses propres vêtements, pour s'installer avec lui. La sécurité de l'alchimiste passait avant tout et elle pourrait toujours se justifier ainsi si jamais elle avait des remarques. Mais personne ne sembla se soucier de sa présence en permanence au coté de son supérieur. Il était encore faible et il était donc normal qu'il se fasse aider pour se déplacer. En plus, l'attitude froide et distante du lieutenant en public ne laissait pas la place au moindre doute. Et ce qu'il se passait dans l'intimité de l'appartement du colonel n'intéressait pas ses hommes donc ils étaient tranquilles.

Sauf qu'une fois encore, leur répit fut de courte durée. A peine Roy avait-il repris ses fonctions qu'il entendit de drôles de rumeurs à propos d'Edward. Le Fullmetal s'appliquait à faire parler de lui et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Certes, son comportement était irréprochable puisqu'il passait son temps à aider les habitants de Centrale City, mais cette façon de se mettre ainsi en avant n'était pas naturelle. Pour une raison ou une autre, il cherchait à attirer l'attention et ce n'était pas pour plaire à Roy, surtout avec Scar qui trainait dans les parages.

Il choisit donc d'aller s'expliquer avec l'adolescent et le retrouva à la terrasse d'un restaurant du centre ville, tranquillement en train de déjeuner avec son frère, sans s'inquiéter du reste du monde. Après l'avoir entrainé dans une ruelle à l'écart, le colonel fit un point sur la situation avec Edward, lui expliquant ce qu'il avait découvert de son coté, sur la disparition de l'alchimiste de Cristal et sur les homonculus. Il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé, mais il était convaincu que les deux affaires étaient liées.

Le Fullmetal lui aussi sentait qu'un lien existait entre tout cela, mais également avec les secrets de l'armée et le massacre d'Ishbal. Il tenta d'interroger son supérieur sur la guerre, mais celui-ci resta silencieux. A la place, il détourna la conversation sur la présence de Scar et conseilla aux deux adolescents d'être discrets, de façon à éviter les ennuis, malheureusement c'était très exactement le contraire de ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Ils avaient l'intention de se confronter à nouveau contre le tueur afin d'attirer les homonculus dans un piège et malgré les mises en garde du colonel, il refusèrent d'abandonner leur plan.

Les deux alchimistes étaient en train de se dispiter quand Liza les interrompit brusquement en armant son revolver. Scar était en approche et par conséquent, ce n'était plus le moment de débattre. La tireuse s'apprêta à appréhender le criminel, mais Edward l'en empêcha et se chargea du combat pendant qu'Alphonse finissait de détailler leur stratégie aux deux soldats.

Edward servait d'appât pendant que Ling et RanFan tentaient d'attraper un homonculus. La seule faille à leur plan était que l'armée réussisse à arrêter Scar avant que leurs alliés ne mettent la main sur leur proie. Heureusement avec l'aide du colonel, Alphonse était convaincu de pouvoir mener l'opération au bout. Roy ne fut pas ravi d'être ainsi utilisé, mais quelque part, il était fier de l'ingéniosité des deux frères et sachant que c'était dans son intérêt de les aider, il accepta de se charger de maintenir les autorités à distance. Edward et Alphonse semblaient capables de se débrouiller face à Scar, et même si le quartier souffrait de leur utilisation peu conventionnelle de l'alchimie, la fin justifiait les moyens.

Utilisant les installations laissées par Fuery un peu plus loin, Roy et Liza s'appliquèrent à faire passer de mauvaises informations au central pour envoyer les militaires dans toutes les directions, sauf celle où Scar se trouvait effectivement. Le petit jeu de cache-cache dura près d'une heure, mais le colonel dut y mettre un terme quand une nouvelle venue fit son apparition dans la partie.

Apparemment, Winry, l'amie d'Edward, s'était retrouvée sur les lieux du combat et ce n'était pas bon signe pour les deux frères. Voyant l'inquiétude grandissante de Liza, le colonel lui nota l'adresse d'une vieille maison à l'extérieure de la ville où il la retrouverait une fois la situation calmée et il lui donna carte blanche pour intervenir, sachant qu'elle ne supportait pas de rester inactive quand les deux adolescents étaient en danger.

Il la regarda se changer avec envie, mais se retint d'avoir le moindre geste déplacé. Ce n'était pas le moment de flirter. Sentant ses yeux qui la détaillaient alors qu'elle retirait son uniforme, Liza frissonna. Il avait vraiment trop d'effet sur elle.

Affichant un visage sévère pour masquer ce qu'elle éprouvait réellement, elle finit par se retourner et lui ordonna de rester en vie pendant son absence. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à le perdre, pas maintenant. Elle l'embrassa rapidement et sans rien ajouter, elle disparut, le laissant méditer sur ses paroles qui ressemblaient dangereusement à un aveu.

_Yes ! Plus que deux et j'ai fini ! Bon, du coup, ils risquent d'être très longs comme celui-ci, voire pire, mais je ne veux vraiment pas dépasser les 35. En plus, comme ça je pourrai partir en vacances tranquille. Et puis, là, à part raconter le manga, j'ai pas grand chose à ajouter. Donc bon, c'est pas indispensable d'en faire plus, je voudrai pas lasser non plus... Comment ça c'est déjà fait ? Bon, ben tant pis pour moi alors..._


	34. Mise à l'épreuve

**Chapitre 34 Mise à l'épreuve**

L'après-midi fut un des plus long que Roy ait connu. Il restait dans sa planque à attendre que le téléphone sonne comme une maîtresse trop vite éconduite et la comparaison, bien qu'idiote et sans fondement, ne put que le faire sourire. Il savait que Liza était capable de se défendre, qu'elle était forte, et pour le moment, aucun rapport de police ne faisait état de blessé parmi les civils. Et son nom n'avait jamais été au milieu de ceux des militaires qui intervenaient dans la poursuite de Scar.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet et quand enfin, Liza l'appela en lui demandant de trouver de toute urgence un médecin, son cœur manqua un battement. Elle ne lui détailla pas la situation, ne donnant que les informations strictement nécessaires et même s'il se dégoûta de penser ainsi, il fut infiniment soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas celle qui avait besoin d'assistance médicale.

Sautant dans sa voiture, le colonel se précipita à l'hôtel où Edward et son frère logeaient, pour le trouver vide et repartir vers la gare à leur recherche. Il n'eut pas trop de mal à les récupérer et malgré quelques commentaires perfides de l'aîné, le trajet se déroula sans accroche. Mustang passa chez Knox et en manœuvrant habilement, il réussit à convaincre l'ancien chirurgien de l'armée de reprendre du service. Ce qu'il trouva à l'arrivée, en revanche, demandait plus qu'un peu de subtilité.

Entre l'état de Ranfan, nettement plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, la présence de l'homonculus et les disputes incessantes avec le Fullmetal, la situation dégénéra rapidement. Même s'il était content d'enfin rencontré le prince Ling, Roy perdit sa bonne humeur en apprenant que le Führer était lui aussi un homonculus et l'ambiance, déjà lourde devint d'un coup insupportable. Et bien sûr, ce fut à ce moment-là que Gluttony choisit de se déchaîner. Par chance, Liza faisait le guet à l'extérieur quand le monstre se réveilla. La tireuse évita de peu son attaque mais ce fut suffisant pour mettre le colonel en rage.

Il détestait déjà qu'on s'en prenne à ses hommes, mais qu'on mette en danger son assistante alors que c'était clairement après lui que le monstre en avait, c'était impardonnable. Sortant ses gants, l'alchimiste tenta de brûler la créature, mais ses flammes étaient simplement avalées, disparaissant au milieu de l'immense bouche de l'homonculus. Roy fut déconcerté quand l'ennemi contre-attaqua et avec ses blessures encore fraîches, il ne put réagir aussi vite qu'il aurait dû. Par chance, Edward se chargea de créer une diversion et il détourna sur lui l'attention de Gluttony.

Knox en profita pour installer Ranfan dans la voiture de Mustang avec l'aide de Liza et il fit signe au colonel de les rejoindre. Roy pesta un peu de ne pas être en meilleure forme et à nouveau, il se retrouva à subir les moqueries d'Edward qui semblait se réjouir de la situation. Le Fullmetal restait pour s'occuper de l'homonculus et malgré les remarques cinglantes de son supérieur, il refusa de quitter la bataille. Son frère était avec lui et Ling n'était pas non plus disposé à abandonner, par conséquent, le combat était en leur faveur.

Pour autant, Liza n'était pas rassurée. Elle détestait laisser ces enfants seuls, sans protection face à l'ennemi, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Sa priorité restait le colonel. Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait les convaincre et que le temps manquait, elle tendit son revolver à Edward, espérant qu'il saurait l'utiliser correctement en cas de problème. De cette manière, elle avait l'illusion de le protéger. Une part d'elle restait à ses cotés.

Edward hésita, mais voyant son regard, à la fois déterminé et anxieux, il accepta. Il la connaissait assez maintenant pour comprendre sa démarche et ce qu'elle impliquait. Même si elle était trop jeune, elle s'était toujours comportée comme une mère pour eux et cette fois n'était pas différente. Elle s'inquiétait, et il n'avait aucune raison d'en rajouter en refusant son aide, même s'il détestait les armes.

Laissant les trois adolescents avec le monstre, la voiture démarra et Knox quitta la ferme en trombe. Il rentra directement chez lui et Liza se chargea de transporter Ranfan à l'intérieur avant de raccompagner son supérieur chez elle. Il voulut retourner rapidement au quartier général pour vérifier ce que Ling lui avait appris. Si le généralissime était bien un homonculus alors il devait agir au plus vite.

La jeune femme n'était pas ravie par ce qu'il prévoyait, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de l'arrêter. Elle vérifia tout de même ses pansements, et essaya de changer un des bandages, mais Roy argua qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps. Les yeux rivés dans les siens, il résista à son envie de l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas le moment. Et même si ses doigts qui couraient sur son ventre éveillaient en lui bien plus de désir que de douleur d'être à proximité de sa blessure, il garda ses distances et elle ne chercha pas à se rapprocher. Si elle continua à le toucher, il ne serait pas capable de se retenir, alors elle recula.

Liza voyait sa détermination dans son regard sombre, brûlant presque aussi fort que tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Cette soirée serait décisive. S'il jouait bien son coup, il pourrait se trouver des alliés très hauts placés et gravir les échelons encore plus vite pour rétablir l'ordre dans le pays. En revanche, le moindre faux-pas serait fatal.

C'était leur choix. En cet instant, plus que n'importe quel autre, leur devoir passait avant le reste. Le seul sentiment qu'ils avaient le droit d'éprouver l'un pour l'autre était de la confiance, éventuellement de l'admiration et du soutien, mais certainement pas de l'inquiétude ou de l'amour.

Pendant que Roy enfilait son uniforme, Liza rechargea son arme et alors qu'il finissait de boutonner sa veste, elle relevait ses cheveux, retrouvant ainsi l'un et l'autre leur costume de militaires sérieux et efficaces, sans la moindre arrière-pensée. En un seul regard, ils s'étaient compris. Le vrai combat allait commencer pour eux. Ils n'étaient plus Roy ni Liza mais colonel et lieutenant prêts à prendre d'assaut les plus hautes sphères de l'état.

Ainsi, l'alchimiste se fit conduire au quartier général central, devant l'entrée principale, pour sa confrontation avec les généraux. Il essayait d'apparaître confiant, pour rassurer son assistante, mais au fond de lui, il était terrorisé. Il n'avait rien prévu et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était supposé faire. Il n'agissait pas à l'improviste, tous ses coups étaient mûrement réfléchis et préparés dans les moindres détails. Même quand il apparaissait nonchalant et détendu, c'était toujours calculé, parce qu'il avait une vue d'ensemble de la situation qui lui permettait de savoir ce qu'il fallait faire pour obtenir des résultats.

Là, pour la première fois depuis Ishbal, il ne savait pas comment s'en sortir, ni même comment attaquer. Pour autant, il ne pouvait rien laisser paraître. Liza comptait sur lui, un peu trop même. Il aurait voulu l'éloigner, la préserver, la mettre à l'abri, comme s'il pressentait ce qui allait se passer. Si jamais il ne ressortait pas ce bâtiment, elle devait s'enfuir. Sauf qu'elle refusa.

Le colonel tenta l'approche hiérarchique, lui rappelant qu'il était encore son supérieur et qu'elle devait lui obéir, mais le lieutenant ne bougea pas d'un cil et campa sa position. Il était hors de question qu'elle l'abandonne, et il aurait dû le savoir. Planté en face d'elle, Roy la dévisagea, prenant son air le plus sérieux pour l'intimider, mais elle se contenta de le regarder avec un air placide et blasé, pas impressionnée pour deux sous et lui rappela qu'elle avait toujours été têtue, et que depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, il était sûrement au courant.

Le coup d'œil entendu qu'elle lui lança fut suffisant pour le convaincre. En souriant, Roy la remercia de sa sollicitude et il partit affronter ses supérieurs. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait embrassée, mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Il se jura simplement de ressortir de ce bâtiment entier, ne serait-ce que pour la prendre une dernière fois dans ses bras. Au diable les conséquences, il l'aimait plus que tout et s'il était encore en vie au moment de quitter le quartier général, il avait bien l'intention de passer le reste de la nuit avec elle à l'écouter rire jusqu'au lever du jour.

Mais rien ne se passa comme il l'avait été espéré. Non seulement il ne trouva aucun soutien, mais il se fit complètement piégé par Bradley. Les généraux savaient parfaitement que le chef suprême de l'état n'était pas un simple humain et visiblement, ils n'en étaient pas perturbés du tout. Roy fut pris à son propre jeu. Révélant ce qu'il savait, il se présentait lui-même comme une menace vis-à-vis de l'ordre établi et ce ne fut que grâce aux plans de Father, qui avait besoin de lui, qu'il réussi à ne pas se faire éliminer.

A chaque heure qui passait, coincé dans le bureau de ce monstre faisant office de président, Roy s'inquiétait davantage pour celle qui l'attendait dehors. Il aurait dû insister davantage pour qu'elle se mette à l'abri, se cache, ou simplement rentre chez elle. A rester ainsi devant l'entrée de la caserne, elle était une cible facile pour ses ennemis.

D'ailleurs, alors même qu'il commençait seulement à entrevoir l'ampleur du piège qui se refermait sur lui, Liza apprenait elle aussi qu'ils avaient perdu la bataille. Ce fut Fuery qui lui annonça la nouvelle des mutations de chacun de leurs équipiers, puis alors même qu'elle essayait de ressembler ses esprits et trouver un moyen d'avertir son colonel, deux hommes de la garde rapprochée du généralissime lui apportèrent son ordre de transfert. Son cœur s'arrêta quand elle découvrit qu'elle était affectée directement au service de Bradley et un instant, elle oublia de respirer.

Comment pourrait-elle tenir sa promesse de toujours veiller sur Roy si elle n'était plus à ses cotés ? La panique de ne pouvoir tenir son engagement, mais aussi de le perdre l'assaillit de façon violente et elle crut qu'elle allait vomir jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise où elle était et qui elle avait en face. Heureusement pour elle, son visage ne laissa presque rien transparaître de ses émotions, à part une légère surprise et elle se contenta d'acquiescer froidement devant les deux militaires, pour leur signifier qu'elle avait bien compris leur message, mais aussi la menace qui se cachait derrière.

Fuery resta un peu plus longtemps avec elle, visiblement choqué par tous ces bouleversements et la jeune femme profita de sa présence pour organiser un plan de repli. Elle aurait besoin d'un peu de temps seule avec Roy pour trouver une échappatoire et pour cela, elle avait besoin d'aide. Comme toute l'équipe était démantelée, elle pouvait en profiter pour s'absenter pour la journée, mais ses affaires ne se rangeraient pas seules. Par chance, le sergent-chef comprit parfaitement la situation et il se proposa pour préparer ses cartons avec Breda, en même temps qu'ils feraient les leurs, ce qui arrangea bien la jeune femme.

Elle resta ensuite seule sur le parvis à attendre le retour de son supérieur jusqu'à l'arrivée du commandant Armstrong qui lui offrit enfin la possibilité d'aller se rafraîchir un peu. Elle ne pouvait pas deviner en s'absentant quelques minutes que Roy en profiterait pour enfin quitter le bureau du président après une discussion pour le moins intéressante avec lui et Edward.

L'arrivée du Fullmetal avait embarrassé le colonel, mais elle lui avait aussi permis de comprendre la détermination de son ennemi et de lui assurer sa bonne volonté sous le prétexte fallacieux de son ambition. La menace du Furher contre Winry lui avait confirmé son appréhension face à la position délicate de ses hommes et de son assistante et Roy comprit rapidement que s'il voulait s'échapper de ce guêpier, il devait être le plus lisse possible, pour ne pas donner la moindre prise à ses adversaires.

Ainsi, contrairement à Edward qui refusa de se soumettre à l'autorité d'un monstre, il accepta sans broncher de rester dans l'armée, profitant de sa réputation d'arriviste aux dents longues pour justifier son revirement d'attitude. Bien sûr, personne n'était réellement dupe, mais au moins, il n'avait pas avoué sa faiblesse et pouvait espérer que ses ennemis ne voyaient lui qu'un militaire qui cherchait à protéger tous ses subordonnés sans distinction et pas un homme amoureux qui pensait avant tout à comment sortir sa maîtresse des griffes d'un autre.

Quand enfin les deux alchimistes purent revoir la lumière du jour, ils se sentirent curieusement bien moins soulagés qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé. L'amertume qu'ils éprouvaient l'un et l'autre était telle qu'elle gâchait le simple plaisir de voir une nouvelle journée et d'avoir peut-être la possibilité d'avancer encore un peu. Edward emprunta un peu d'argent à son supérieur pour joindre sa précieuse mécanicienne et Roy ne put retenir un sourire devant son attitude empressée. Il avait beau dire qu'il ne la considérait que comme une amie, voire un membre de sa famille, il était clair que c'était bien plus que ça, mais il évita de le lui faire remarquer. Il avait assez cherché lui-même à se voiler la face quant à ses sentiments pour éviter d'aller provoquer l'adolescent sur ce terrain-là.

A la place, il se précipita à l'entrée du quartier général, pensant retrouver Liza et mettre en action son plan original en cas de victoire, mais fut nettement refroidi par la vision d'Armstrong qui attendait devant sa voiture. Il eut à peine le temps de s'inquiéter du sort de son assistante qu'il la vit revenir en courant et en s'excusant de son absence.

Quelque part, il fut amusé par sa réaction. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait dû rester debout, sans bouger toute la nuit et une partie de la matinée, pendant qu'il était coincé dans un bureau, sur une chaise à siroter le thé du président. Forcément, elle était fatiguée et il était bien normal qu'elle face une pause. D'un sourire las, il lui fit comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, et qu'au contraire, il était touché qu'elle soit restée, le soutenant à sa manière par sa présence, même si elle n'était pas juste à ses cotés pendant son entretien. Puis il fit signe à Armstrong de monter en voiture avec eux et il utilisa le trajet jusqu'à chez lui pour expliquer la situation au colosse.

Roy avait confiance en lui et préférait le mettre dans le secret, afin de lui offrir à lui aussi la possibilité de fuir. Mais curieusement l'alchimiste refusa. Il avait déjà été lâche lors du massacre d'Ishbal, préférant abandonner le front et oublier les exterminations massives, mais cette fois, il irait au bout. Il ne pouvait rester les bras croisés à se morfondre pendant que l'armée organisait encore un complot monstrueux pour assassiner des innocents. Il soutiendrait Roy, quelle soit son entreprise pour mettre un terme à ce régime corrompu.

Le colonel fut plus que satisfait d'apprendre que finalement il avait encore des alliés indéfectibles au sein de l'armée et d'un coup, il se fut soulagé. Lui qui s'était toujours senti coupable d'avoir survécu à la campagne d'annihilation des Ishbals, qui considérait que sa vie était un affront face aux innombrables victimes qu'il avait faites, devenait d'un coup un soldat capable de réparer ses erreurs en évitant qu'elles ne se reproduisent et surtout, il n'était plus le monstre maculé de sang qu'il croyait être, mais bien un homme manipulé depuis des années par une force qu'il avait gravement sous-estimée.

Liza ne put retenir un sourire en l'entendant. Il comprenait enfin ce qu'elle avait cherché à lui faire entendre après la guerre mais qu'il avait toujours refusé d'écouter. Il pensait qu'elle n'était pas responsable de ses actes parce qu'elle n'avait fait qu'obéir aux ordres, il était convaincu de son innocence, en se blâmant toujours pour son implication dans ce conflit, mais il refusait d'appliquer pour lui-même ses belles théories. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

La jeune femme laissa Armstrong dans une petite rue près de la gare puis repartit en direction de l'immeuble de son supérieur. Elle savait qu'il ne retournerait pas au bureau et elle espérait réussir à le mettre au lit, pour qu'il se repose, et peut-être organiser une nouvelle stratégie, mais apparemment, Roy avait d'autres plans. A peine Liza avait-elle mis un pied chez lui que Roy prit ses lèvres d'assaut. Malgré la surprise, elle répondit immédiatement. La détresse dans son baiser était suffisante pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de discuter.

Elle aussi s'était inquiété pour lui et elle était bien trop contente de le retrouver en vie et en un seul morceau pour vraiment faire la difficile ou jouer les vierges effarouchées. Ils avaient tout sacrifié, et en particulier leur bonheur ensemble pour leur carrière et pour améliorer la situation du pays et maintenant, ils n'étaient même plus sûrs de pouvoir continuer à vivre un mois de plus à cause de tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert.

Hughes avait été assassiné parce qu'il avait compris que l'état tout entier était corrompu, par conséquent, il n'y avait pas bien de raison qu'ils soient épargnés. En tout cas pas sur le long terme. Roy leur servait parce qu'il était alchimiste et Liza était leur prisonnière pour le forcer à marcher droit, mais ce n'était qu'un répit temporaire et ils le savaient tous les deux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en parler.

Pour aujourd'hui, ils étaient ensemble, tous les deux, à l'abri dans leur monde et ils n'allaient pas perdre une seconde. Ils savaient bien que ce bonheur n'était qu'éphémère. Ils auraient pu se dire beaucoup de choses, enfin abandonner leur petite comédie stupide et douloureuse de faux-semblants, laisser tomber leur masque et accepter d'avouer qu'ils s'aimaient, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'éprouvait l'envie de mettre des mots sur leurs émotions.

Liza était terrifiée à l'idée que Roy prononce la phrase qu'elle considérait comme maudite et elle n'avait jamais cru nécessaire de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. C'était une évidence par chacune de ses décisions, chacun de ses gestes qui la poussait toujours près de lui, à ses cotés, aussi bien dans les combats, dans les épreuves, dans le travail en général mais aussi dans sa vie personnelle puisqu'elle n'avait finalement pas réussi à nouer de lien avec un autre homme. Pour elle, il n'y avait pas de doute possible, et il n'y en avait jamais eu.

Et de son coté, Roy gardait le silence sur ses sentiments parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne souhaitait rien entendre. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment d'où lui venait cette peur presque phobique des mots d'amour, mais il était conscient qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de belles paroles pour être rassurée et que ses actes comptaient bien plus à ses yeux que toutes les promesses qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir. Alors malgré la fatigue d'une nuit blanche, malgré ses blessures, malgré le stress d'avoir passé près de douze heures enfermé avec le monstre qui gouvernait le pays, Roy découvrait son corps avec la même application et le même émerveillement que la première fois, dans sa chambre chez son père quand enfin, il avait eu le droit de la déshabiller.

Ses lèvres ne quittèrent les siennes que les quelques secondes nécessaires à retirer son col roulé avant de replonger furieusement sur sa bouche, sa langue envahissant l'espace avec gourmandise pendant que ses mains apprenaient une nouvelle fois ses formes, de ses épaules à ses hanches, de ses seins à ses cuisses, de la brûlure de son dos à la cicatrice sur sa jambe où Lust l'avait blessée. Sa peau était une carte de souvenirs, chaque marque lui rappelant le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru ensemble depuis leur adolescence et leurs premiers baisers volés en cachette du professeur Hawkeye, et il ne se laissait pas de la parcourir à nouveau.

Liza l'aida à retirer sa chemise puis son pantalon, promenant elle aussi ses doigts le long de son torse, s'arrêtant un instant au-dessus de la plaie qu'elle n'avait pas pu empêcher, le symbole d'un moment de faiblesse, mais aussi celui de la force de sa détermination. Roy n'était pas si facile à tuer et elle en était infiniment soulagée. Cette cicatrice en était la preuve. Même si elle lui rappelait le douloureux souvenir de ce combat qu'elle avait abandonné, elle était aussi là pour lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle baisse les bras et que comme lui, elle devait garder la volonté de toujours continuer à avancer, quelles que soient les circonstances.

La gardant contre lui, Roy s'assit sur son lit et la guida doucement sur lui. Liza ne fut que trop contente de se retrouver ainsi, serrée sur son torse, les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille à prendre le contrôle de la situation. Il n'était pas en état de le faire et elle était loin de s'en plaindre. Elle se redressa un peu, limitant au maximum la pression de son corps sur le sien, et prenant appui sur la tête du lit, elle glissa lentement au-dessus lui, savourant chaque millimètre qui s'immisçait en elle.

Ils n'avaient pas eu de rapport depuis des semaines, depuis que Roy s'était invité chez elle et qu'ils avaient fini dans la salle de bain et même si l'expérience avait mieux tourné que ce qu'elle avait pensé, elle ne pouvait pas nier préférer être dans un lit, sans la vision de son propre sang qui recouvrait le ventre et les cuisses de son amant.

Le visage niché dans son cou, Roy lui murmurait ses encouragements quand elle hésitait à intensifier les choses et il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour trouver leur rythme. La douleur dans son flanc gauche n'était rien en comparaison du plaisir incomparable qu'elle lui procurait, le roulis de ses hanches sur les siennes lui faisant oublier rapidement le reste du monde. Ils se laissèrent emporter le tourbillon des sensations et des émotions et ils ne pensèrent plus à être prudents. Puisque de toute façon ils étaient condamnés, à quoi bon se compliquer la vie et se priver de la satisfaction qu'offrait un acte complet et entier ?

Roy n'avait pas eu se soucier des conséquences la dernière fois et dans son état actuel, il ne risquait pas de penser à ce genre de détails. Liza resta blottie dans ses bras, sans penser elle non plus à ce qu'ils venaient de faire pour utiliser une protection de dernière minute. La seule chose qui l'inquiétait était l'état de son amant, visiblement épuisé par leurs ébats.

Le contre-coup commençait aussi à faire effet et Liza dut le forcer à dormir un peu, le berçant doucement dans ses bras pour être sûre qu'il se repose enfin. Quand il se réveilla en milieu d'après-midi, pelotonné contre la jeune femme, Roy ne mit pas longtemps avant de retrouver son enthousiasme et plongeant sous les draps, il s'appliqua à la motiver pour un deuxième round qui les occupa presque jusqu'à la nuit.

Liza n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez elle, seulement elle savait que Roy ne dormirait pas tant qu'elle était avec lui et il avait plus que jamais besoin de se reposer. Dès le lendemain, il allait être seul et il devrait être plus vigilent que jamais pour continuer. En plus, avec leurs petites escapades amoureuses, elle voyait bien qu'il était vraiment épuisé et qu'il souffrait à cause de ses blessures à peine fermées.

D'un air décidé, elle le força à avaler deux des comprimés que le médecin lui avait prescrits et elle attendit qu'il s'endorme pour partir, ne lui laissant que son parfum sur l'oreiller pour lui tenir compagnie pendant son sommeil. Rentrant chez elle le plus vite possible, Liza se précipita sous la douche pour se défaire de l'odeur de son amant, sachant qu'elle ne serait pas capable elle non plus de fermer l'œil si elle pensait à lui et garder sur la peau les traces de ce qu'ils avaient fait ne serviraient qu'à augmenter sa frustration d'avoir dû le quitter.

Maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus travailler avec lui, elle n'avait plus de raison de le voir et elle anticipait facilement la sensation de manque qui allait la détruire si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution. Ses réflexions furent interrompues par les jappements d'Hayate annonçant l'arrivée d'un visiteur et Liza dut se sécher en vitesse pour aller ouvrir quand Edward l'appela à travers la porte. Il était venu pour lui rendre son arme, couverte de sang, mais aussi pour discuter.

Lui aussi était piégé par le Führer et il craignait bien plus pour la vie de Winry que pour la sienne. La jeune femme s'amusa de voir son attachement pour l'adolescente qu'il tentait de masquer sous des prétextes douteux, refusant d'admettre avoir des sentiments réels pour elle, en dehors d'un contexte purement familial, lié à leur enfance commune.

Liza choisit de ne pas presser le sujet, connaissant suffisamment le caractère de cochon de son interlocuteur et le laissa dériver sur son rôle au sein de l'armée, écoutant en silence ses angoisses face à la situation. Il prenait vraiment conscience de ce qu'impliquait la fonction d'alchimiste d'état et il était terrifié à l'idée de devoir tuer.

Elle tenta de le rassurer comme elle pouvait, mais elle ne se considérait pas la mieux placée pour parler. Elle savait parfaitement à quoi elle s'était engagée en rejoignant l'armée et même si le massacre d'Ishbal avait été éprouvant et marquant, elle ne regretta pas un seul instant son choix et avait même continué dans cette voie sans y être jamais forcée. Edward parut surpris d'apprendre qu'elle avait participé à la guerre, et il lui demanda quelques informations qu'elle lui donna sans rien lui cacher. Elle lui raconta les combats, le sang, les meurtres, la tension entre les soldats, sa position un peu particulière de sniper, qui attaquait depuis l'ombre, sans que l'ennemi ne puisse la voir, sa lâcheté face à Kimbley et aux autres décideurs qu'elle avait écoutés sans discuter, sa détresse de tuer des innocents et petit à petit, sa compréhension du monde.

Elle protégeait des vies en en prenant d'autres. Elle n'avait pas sans doute pas le droit de juger qui méritait de vivre ou pas, mais elle avait été faible, comme Roy et Hughes et elle avait accepté de suivre les ordres. Et maintenant, elle comptait bien assumer ses actes et réparer son erreur. C'était d'ailleurs sa raison pour continuer.

Edward resta silencieux suite à ce flot d'informations puis la surprit en lui annonçant qu'elle avait tort. Elle n'était pas responsable de tout et vouloir être punie parce qu'on a survécu n'était pas un signe de bravoure mais plutôt de lâcheté. Il était bien placé pour le savoir. Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la tireuse en l'entendant parler. Il devenait adulte et raisonnait intelligemment. Même s'il agissait comme elle, en faisant toujours passer les autres, et son frère en particulier, avant lui, il était tout de même conscient que ce n'était pas la bonne solution.

La culpabilité du survivant ne menait à rien. Il fallait bien se battre pour avancer mais pas chercher systématiquement à se mettre en danger simplement parce qu'on s'en voulait d'être encore en vie. Puis d'un coup, il changea de sujet et l'interrogea sur son sentiment face à sa mutation. Il savait bien que ce qui la liait à Mustang n'était pas aussi simple que ce qu'elle en disait. Certes, tout comme le lieutenant-colonel Hughes, elle l'aidait à atteindre son objectif parce qu'elle croyait en lui pour pouvoir changer les choses, mais ses sentiments pour son supérieur allait bien au-delà de la simple amitié. Elle devait donc être contrariée de ne plus être à ses cotés et encore plus de servir d'otage pour s'assurer la bonne conduite de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Mais curieusement, elle prenait tout cela avec philosophie. Si elle se rapprochait du président, elle aurait peut-être des chances d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qu'il préparait, et peut-être aurait-elle une occasion de l'éliminer. Edward la dévisagea longuement, puis voyant son sourire triste, il comprit qu'elle cherchait surtout à se rassurer. Elle ne craignait pas de mourir, elle n'était pas comme ça, non, ce qu'elle redoutait vraiment c'était ce que Roy serait prêt à accepter pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien, comme si d'un coup, elle réalisait combien il tenait à elle et qu'au lieu d'être une force pour lui, elle n'était en réalité qu'un monstrueux point faible. Elle essayait de faire bonne figure et de jouer son rôle de femme dure et autoritaire, mais avec lui, ça ne prenait pas.

Forçant un sourire, Edward la prit au mot et la remercia pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait appris. Il lui dit aussi que Scar était toujours dans les parages avant de retourner vers son hôtel, la laissant seule avec ses démons, mais un peu moins perdue qu'elle ne l'avait pensé en rentrant quelques heures plus tôt. Même s'il était parfois difficile, Edward était un bon garçon, intelligent et adorable, et discuter avec lui l'avait rassurée. Il n'était plus un enfant et pourrait faire face au danger, tout comme le colonel et ses autres coéquipiers.

Le lendemain, Liza prit ses fonctions auprès du généralissime et ce fut le cœur lourd qu'elle repassa dans son ancien bureau pour récupérer les derniers dossiers qu'elle avait à traiter et que Breda et Fuery n'avaient pas pensé à transférer. Elle se retrouva face à son ancien supérieur, seule dans cette grande pièce vide et décida que le plus simple pour éviter tout malaise était de se comporter normalement, comme elle l'aurait fait avec n'importe quel autre collègue.

Roy la regardait se promener dans le bureau, suivant chacun de ses gestes avec fascination, la trouvant toujours plus belle et gracieuse quand elle se tenait si droite et rigide pour ne rien laisser paraître de ses émotions. Tous ses hommes étaient passés le saluer, Falman en dernier pour lui rapporter son jeu d'échec et maintenant, il était seul avec celle qui était bien plus que son assistante, à la contempler alors qu'elle lui échappait complètement.

Même si elle était simplement mutée quelques bureaux plus loin, il avait bien plus l'impression de la perdre que pour les autres envoyés aux quatre coins du pays. Mais tout comme elle, il choisit de ne pas en rajouter. Continuant à remplir ses papiers, il l'écouta l'informer de la présence de Scar quelque part en ville et il lui promit d'être prudent lors de ses déplacements vu qu'il n'avait plus personne pour veiller sur lui. Ce n'était pas dit sur le ton du reproche, plus du regret et Liza ne sut quoi répondre. Elle resta à le regarder, s'efforçant à sourire, puis le salua en lui souhaitant bonne chance, avant de retourner à son nouveau poste à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Mais elle lui rappela tout de même avant de partir qu'il ne devait pas négliger son travail au profit de ses loisirs, ce qui lui valut un sourire en coin prometteur pour ce qu'il prévoyait réellement.

En effet, Roy n'était peut-être plus en position de force et ses plus proches alliés lui avaient été retirés, mais il n'était vaincu pour autant. Le soir même, il se rendait chez madame Christmas avec un message à faire passer au général Grumman, l'informant de sa situation mais également de la mise en danger d'Elizabeth. Bien sûr, quand il mentionna sa maitresse, occupée avec un autre, toutes les habituées de l'établissement se précipitèrent vers lui pour le consoler et il ne put leur échapper que grâce à l'intervention de la patronne qui les rappela à l'ordre. Le colonel était encore convalescent et ce n'était pas le moment de le fatiguer.

Roy resta un peu à discuter pour la forme, puis, profitant de l'excuse de ramener une des serveuses chez elle, il s'éclipsa, raccompagna la jeune fille jusqu'à la gare avant de se diriger discrètement vers un vieil immeuble un peu plus loin où il attendit patiemment le retour de Liza. La jeune femme finit encore plus tard qu'à l'ordinaire puisque le généralissime semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui confier les tâches les plus ingrates au dernier moment, mais tous ses griefs disparurent quand, franchissant sa porte, elle fut happée par deux bras vigoureux et solides qui l'emprisonnèrent tendrement.

Sa serrure n'avait pas été un problème pour Roy qui avait pu rentrer chez elle en son absence sans la moindre difficulté et il ne perdit pas de temps en politesse pour lui faire comprendre le motif de sa visite nocturne. Pendant plusieurs semaines, Liza se retrouva à être le sujet des attentions les plus empressées du colonel qui, presque tous les soirs, s'invitait chez elle, le temps de lui rappeler combien il tenait à elle avant de disparaître comme il était venu.

Ils étaient tellement empressés et avides l'un de l'autre dès qu'ils se retrouvaient qu'ils ne prirent pas vraiment la peine de faire attention aux conséquences. Ils avaient besoin de ces moments de passion effrénée pour se prouver qu'ils étaient toujours vivants, toujours libres et surtout, toujours là pour l'autre, le reste ne comptait pas.

Ils ne se parlaient pas, ils ne se racontaient pas leur journée ni ne se berçaient de douces phrases énamourées ou mielleuses pour se rassurer. Ils s'embrassaient rapidement et généralement, Roy finissait entre les jambes de Liza avant même qu'elle n'ait retiré ses bottes ou encore atteint sa chambre.

Sauf que ces trois semaines de débauches des corps durent s'arrêter brutalement. Chacun de leur coté, ils apprirent une nouvelle importante qui leur fit revoir leurs priorités. Alors que Roy se découvrait une nouvelle alliée chez une ancienne rivale qu'il était persuadé d'avoir rendue à tout jamais hostile, Liza comprit que le danger autour d'elle ne se limitait pas au président.

Bien plus que Bradley, son propre fils Selim, était une source d'angoisse permanente pour la jeune femme. Utilisant les ombres pour se déplacer, ce monstre pouvait l'observer n'importe où et n'importe quand, et à son rire maléfique, elle sut qu'il avait déjà été le témoin de beaucoup de choses. Elle devait donc être plus prudente que jamais lors de ses entrevues avec son amant et surtout les limiter au maximum.

Sauf que le mal était déjà fait, mais elle ne le savait pas encore.

* * *

_Sincèrement, je suis loin d'être convaincue par ce que j'ai fait, mais comme j'arrive enfin au bout (et que ça n'a pas été facile, loin de là), je suis quand même super contente._

_En attendant le dernier chapitre qui servirait d'épilogue, je voudrais déjà remercier toutes celles et ceux qui ont eu la patience et la gentillesse de rester avec moi dans cette aventure, simplement en me lisant, en suivant le développement ou encore mieux, en me donnant leur avis au fur et à mesure, ça m'a beaucoup aidé et sans ça, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurai réussi à finir.  
Je suis bien conscience de ne pas avoir vraiment été à la hauteur de ce que tout le monde attendait et que même si le concept de départ était plutôt bon à mon avis, je n'ai pas su en tirer tout son potentiel. Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour être cohérente avec les éléments dont je disposais et les changements qui sont arrivés petit à petit. Comme excuse j'ai le temps que j'ai mis à écrire. En plus de quinze mois, il s'est passé plein de choses, et pas seulement dans le manga, et du coup, ma ligne d'histoire très sombre et dramatique s'est sans doute un peu perdue au milieu des mes états d'âme personnels._

_Enfin, j'espère que dans l'ensemble vous n'avez pas été trop déçus par ce que j'ai fait et que vous aurez quand même passé un bon moment avec cette histoire._

_On se retrouve début août pour la fin, même si j'avoue, pour l'instant, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée sur ce que je vais faire. Pour ceux qui aiment, savourez-la et ceux qui sont déçus, rassurez-vous, je n'ai plus l'intention de sévir sur FMA. En tout cas, pas plus que quelques OS ici et là, mais rien de compliqué ou de suivi._

_Encore merci à tous._


	35. Survivre après

**Chapitre 35 Survivre après**

Rien qu'au son de sa voix ce soir-là, Roy sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait fini son rendez-vous bien plus tard que prévu, mais ce n'était pas la raison du trouble de Liza, il en était certain. Malgré son envie de se précipiter chez elle pour avoir des explications, il préféra attendre. Avec les informations qu'il avait reçues de la part du général Armstrong, il allait devoir organiser beaucoup de choses et surtout, être encore plus prudent qu'avant, surveillant ses moindres faits et gestes pour ne pas mettre davantage en danger ses alliés.

Cependant, il trouva une solution pour lui parler assez rapidement quand il vit le lieutenant Hawkeye assise seule au mess des officiers deux jours plus tard, après une entrevue glaciale avec Olivia, qui tout comme son ancienne assistante, savait se montrer plus que froide en public. Certes, leur relation était relativement différente de celle qu'il entretenait avec Liza, et le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait n'était certainement pas autant simulée, mais elle utilisa la même méthode de critique acerbe, refusant toute tentative de flirt de la part du colonel, s'appliquant à faire comprendre à tous combien elle le détestait et indiquant clairement qu'elle préférerait se couper un bras que de passer du temps avec lui. Alors l'aider, c'était absurde.

Mais Roy n'était pas du genre à se laisser démonter pour si peu. Bien qu'affichant un visage relativement contrit en entrant à la cafétéria, il retrouva vite sa bonne humeur à pouvoir discuter avec son ancienne subordonnée. Il lui glissa un mot sur sa rencontre avec le général et il s'amusa de la voir se tendre imperceptiblement à la mention de sa rivale, mais il lui annonça assez fièrement qu'elle avait rejeté son invitation, et lui proposa de la remplacer, ce qu'elle refusa bien évidemment.

A la place, Liza attira son attention, utilisant un vieux système bien rodé pour dire qu'elle parlait en code. Elle cogna sa tasse sur le bord de la table et commença à raconter une vieille histoire de son entraînement à Briggs où plusieurs snipers avaient été approchés par Armstrong pour rejoindre ses équipes. Roy tourna sa tasse pour lui montre qu'il écoutait et prit des notes au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait pour remplir un de se dossiers. Comme toujours, il avait du retard dans ses taches administratives. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il prétendait. Il suivait attentivement la liste de noms qu'elle lui donnait, sachant que ce qu'elle racontait était monté de toute pièce, puisque la seule tireuse de l'équipe du l'est à avoir réellement retenu l'attention du général c'était elle, et pas ses amis.

Quand elle eut fini de transmettre ce qu'elle avait à dire, elle cogna à nouveau sa tasse et ne perdit pas de temps en politesses inutiles. Un simple coup d'œil au colonel lui confirma qu'il avait bien tout noté et elle put repartir l'esprit un peu plus tranquille dans son bureau. Roy en revanche fut loin d'être soulagé en déchiffrant le message. Il saisit pleinement l'importance du problème et même sans savoir que Selim Bradley avait le pouvoir de se déplacer n'importe où en utilisant les ombres, il comprit qu'il ne devait plus approcher Liza en privé. Si elle avait découvert que le fils du président était aussi impliqué alors elle devenait elle aussi une cible, pas seulement à cause de lui et il fallait lui éviter tout souci supplémentaire. Il s'efforça donc à ne pas la voir autant que possible pendant plusieurs semaines, et même quand ils se croisèrent par hasard au chevet d'Havoc, Roy resta en retrait.

Liza lui fit passer les informations qu'elle avait reçues du général Grumman par une de ses amies toujours en poste dans l'Est mais elle ne prit pas la peine de lui parler directement. Elle gardait profile bas, même lors de ses jours de repos pour ne donner aucune prise à leurs ennemis. La situation avec le Führer n'était pas vraiment rassurante mais elle avait bien compris qu'il ne chercherait pas à l'éliminer parce qu'elle en savait trop. Elle était un moyen de pression bien trop important pour qu'ils ne veuillent se débarrasser d'elle. Le problème était que sa valeur augmenta en flèche quand elle réalisa combien elle avait été imprudente à retrouver Roy si souvent après avoir pris son poste.

Pendant quelques jours, elle espéra qu'à nouveau, elle se trompait sur les symptômes et qu'en réalité ce n'était qu'un coup de fatigue, mais tout concordait, aussi bien les dates que les sensations. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'aller voir un médecin, elle savait.

L'idée se forma doucement dans sa tête avant qu'elle n'ose se l'avouer vraiment. Un mélange de joie, de plénitude et d'angoisse de l'inconnu se développait lentement, mais aussi une peur profonde de l'avenir, une immense culpabilité et le sentiment d'avoir été trahie. Par son corps, mais aussi par l'univers tout entier. C'était le pire moment pour se retrouver dans cet état. Elle mit encore deux jours avant d'accepter pleinement le fait.

Elle était enceinte. De Roy. Secouant la tête pour elle-même, elle rectifia. Elle attendait un enfant. Du colonel Mustang. Son ancien supérieur.

A partir de là, Liza n'eut pas d'autre but que de le lui cacher. Il avait bien assez à gérer pour organiser l'offensive contre le gouvernement pour ne pas perdre du temps à s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle n'avait pas à lui encombrer l'esprit avec des futilités pareilles. Elle aurait dû faire plus attention, prendre ses précautions, surveiller ce qu'elle faisait et se protéger pour éviter d'en arriver là. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours la solution de réparer l'erreur maintenant, mais son cœur s'y refusait. Elle avait assez de sang sur les mains. Elle avait déjà pris trop de vies sous le prétexte d'en protéger d'autres, elle n'allait pas recommencer une fois de plus. Surtout qu'elle avait d'autres moyens pour le protéger.

Et si personne ne découvrait son état, elle était tranquille. Elle avait plusieurs semaines devant elle avant de se retrouver dans une position vraiment délicate, donc tout ce qu'elle avait à faire pour ne pas embarrasser l'alchimiste était de trouver quelqu'un pour porter la responsabilité à sa place. Sauf qu'avant même qu'elle ne puisse mettre son plan à exécution, Roy découvrit son secret. Dès qu'il la croisa à la sortie de l'infirmerie, il sut qu'il y avait un problème et la façon dont elle évitait son regard en prétendant simplement avoir pris froid, suffit à éveiller ses soupçons.

Malgré son visage impassible et composé, il devinait les marques de la fatigue et surtout l'immense détresse qui semblait émaner d'elle quoi qu'elle fasse. En l'observant de plus près dans sa voiture, et en écoutant ses excuses douteuses sur une prétendue indigestion, il remit les éléments en place et comprit quelle était la véritable maladie du lieutenant. Il dut réprimer un sourire triomphant quand il s'invita chez elle. Pourtant, ils pouvaient se faire surprendre à tout moment et maintenant, non seulement il la mettra en danger, mais aussi leur enfant. Cette idée aurait dû le terrifier jusqu'au plus profond de son être, mais tout ce qu'il pensait c'était combien la vie était merveilleuse de lui accorder la chance d'être arrivé jusque là avec celle qu'il aimait.

Bien sûr, comme elle le lui fit remarquer un peu plus tard, ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour fonder une famille. Ils étaient en guerre et elle devenait une cible privilégiée si jamais leur secret était connu, mais ils avaient encore du temps devant eux. La nouvelle année venait de commencer, et l'attaque était prévue pour le début du printemps. Par conséquent, elle ne serait pas encore trop gênée par sa grossesse et pourrait encore être très utile pour diriger les troupes.

Roy ne rentra pas dans les détails de son plan. Il lui faisait entièrement confiance pour être discrète sur sa situation pour les prochaines semaines et il se chargeait de faire parvenir l'information à Grumman. S'ils avançaient leur programme de quelques semaines, ils ne devraient pas en être trop pénalisés et en plus, ils prendraient l'adversaire par surprise.

Le lendemain, laissant Liza aux bons soins d'un de ses contacts en qui il avait toute confiance, le colonel fit les démarches nécessaires aussi bien auprès de l'armée qu'auprès de ses alliés pour organiser une nouvelle stratégie, plus adaptée à ce changement. Il lui trouva également un médecin pour suivre l'évolution de son état et s'assurer qu'elle ne prenait pas de risque inutile.

Les deux mois passèrent à toute allure et dès que Liza commença à montrer les premiers signes de sa grossesse, elle se retrouva à employer une méthode drastique mais efficace pour s'absenter de son poste. Alors qu'elle suivait son supérieur dans l'escalier principal, elle manqua une marche et s'effondra lourdement dans le hall. Elle amortit sa chute sur sa main droite, protégeant son ventre mais pas son poignet qui ne résista pas et se brisa.

Le généralissime ne fut pas ravi de perdre ainsi un élément de valeur mais il ne se méfia pas vraiment. Même s'il pouvait concevoir qu'elle se soit délibérément fait tomber, il n'avait aucun moyen d'en imaginer la cause. En plus, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était que si son acte était réellement volontaire, alors elle avait pris un risque colossal en choisissant de s'abimer le bras droit. Ses capacités de sniper pouvait en être à jamais altéré si elle ne cicatrisait pas bien. Et se priver de ses talents à un moment pareil paraissait une perte trop importante pour qu'elle puisse faire partie du plan de Mustang. Par conséquent, Bradley ne se méfia pas et il partit seul dans l'Est pour observer l'entraînement des hommes de Grumman et ceux de Briggs, laissant sa secrétaire derrière lui à se reposer chez elle.

Roy attendit d'être sûr que tout était en place à East City avant de lancer son offensive de son coté. Il avait réuni plusieurs de ses anciens subordonnés d'Ishbal en plus de son ancienne équipe. Breda et Fuery avaient déserté et étaient maintenant dans une planque avec Liza prêts à passer à l'action. La tireuse avait entièrement récupéré l'usage de son bras et de son poignet grâce à Roy, qui, bien que non spécialiste en alchimie médicale, avait fait de nombreuses recherches au cours des dernières semaines de façon à s'assurer qu'il pourrait la soigner.

Ils avaient même mis au point leur stratagème de chute ensemble pour permettre à Liza de se retirer de l'armée quand son état deviendrait trop voyant. Tout avait fonctionné au-delà de leurs espérances, jusque dans la chute du président lors de son retour vers Centrale.

Roy s'était assuré que le général Armstrong avait bien tous les éléments en sa possession et il comptait sur elle pour prendre le contrôle de l'armée de l'intérieur le plus rapidement possible. Malheureusement, l'intervention de Father en plein milieu de la salle du conseil mit la jeune femme en difficulté. Le quartier général tint bien plus longtemps que prévu malgré la prise totale de la ville. Tout le plan dut être modifié.

En quelques jours les soulèvements dans tous le pays permirent à Roy et ses alliés de gagner du temps et surtout de déstabiliser encore davantage le système en place mais leurs ennemis n'avaient pas vraiment d'état d'âme face à la population qui se rebellait. Le colonel réunit ses hommes dans la vieille ferme à l'extérieur de Centrale et il fut agréablement surpris quand il fut rejoint par Edward et Ling. L'alchimiste et l'homonculus seraient d'une aide précieuse dans la bataille finale surtout avec le soutien d'Hoenheim, qui, de son coté aussi, se chargerait de mettre un terme à l'oppression mise en place par Father.

Liza fut soulagée de revoir l'adolescent en un seul morceau, et même si elle fut choquée d'apprendre ce qui était arrivé à son frère, elle ne pouvait qu'être contente de voir qu'il savait garder la tête froide et ne se laissait pas manipuler si facilement. Il avait refusé de rejoindre le coté obscur, même pour sauver Alphonse, considérant que la vie de son cadet n'était pas supérieure à celles de tout un peuple et il gardait espoir de le sauver malgré tout.

Comme les autres soldats présents, il écouta le plan de Roy et n'intervint que pour proposer des améliorations tactiques qui n'avaient pas pu être prises en compte par le colonel à cause de problème physique. Mais Edward, grâce à son alchimie était capable de dévier une rivière ou de passer à travers un mur, ce qui était plus qu'intéressant dans le cas présent. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de forcer l'entrée du quartier général par la force. Le Fullmetal se chargerait de créer une ouverture directement dans la salle du conseil en passant par un tunnel qu'il creuserait de toute pièce.

L'attaque était grossière mais elle servirait de diversion pendant que Roy et ses alliés s'occuperaient des derniers résistants au sein de l'armée. A aucun moment la discussion ne s'envenima, supérieur et subordonné gardant leur place sans commencer à se chercher, ce qui était bien une première.

Une fois sa stratégie dévoilée, Roy repartit faire le tour du campement, pour s'expliquer avec chacun de ses soldats, vérifier qu'ils ne manquaient de rien et s'assurer que tout était prêt pour l'assaut final. Du coin de l'œil, il surveillait Liza discrètement alors qu'elle discutait avec ses subordonnés, leur donnant sans doute les dernières instructions pour la suite. Le colonel était bien conscient de son inquiétude face à ce qui se préparait, d'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait intervenir directement sur le terrain comme les autres.

Elle devait rester en arrière pour les couvrir quand ils prendraient d'assaut le quartier général et même si elle n'était pas pleinement satisfaite avec sa position en retrait, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de monter au front. Même si la grossesse de la tireuse n'était pas encore flagrante, il était difficile pour elle de le cacher par conséquent personne ne questionna le choix de Mustang. En plus, le bruit s'était très vite répandu sur la situation réelle de la jeune femme.

D'ailleurs, alors qu'il parlait à l'un de ses subordonnés, Roy se fit gentiment provoqué sur son statut de célibataire endurcit qui en prenait un coup. Le colonel le dévisagea, puis il vit son interlocuteur désigner du menton la blonde en pleine conversation avec Edward et il retint un sourire. Même s'il n'avait pas abordé le sujet avec elle, tout commentaire concernant le mariage ayant été soigneusement évité ces dernières années, il ne voyait pas vraiment de raison de ne pas s'engager officiellement. Comme les questions devenaient de plus en plus insistantes, le colonel décida de couper court au débat en confirmant qu'il était bien fiancé. Puis il repartit vers sa subordonnée et pour la première fois, il put la traiter normalement en public.

Edward fut un peu surpris de le voir enroulé son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, puis il réalisa où se posait sa main et ce qu'elle recouvrait. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention mais d'un coup, il comprit pourquoi Liza portait une veste ample sur sa chemise. Avec un sourire en coin, le Fullmetal fit remarquer à son supérieur qu'il n'avait pas perdu de temps et il ne put retenir une remarque acerbe. Roy haussa un sourcil et Edward poursuivit.

« Vous auriez pu attendre que toute cette histoire soit finie et l'épouser, non ? » Son ton était relativement narquois, mais Liza sentait l'amertume qui se cachait au fond. Ses parents ne s'étaient pas mariés et il en avait toujours voulu à Hoenheim, pensant que c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait pu fuir si facilement.

« Qui te dit que je ne lui ai pas demandé ? » Le colonel pencha la tête et tenta d'attirer l'attention de Liza qui restait concentrée sur l'adolescent.

Edward détailla attentivement la jeune femme, à la recherche d'une bague ou un quelconque autre signe d'engagement mais il n'en trouva pas. La tireuse le surprit alors, parlant d'une voix très douce, en resserrant ses doigts sur ceux de son amant.

« Il m'a proposé plusieurs fois le mariage, crois-moi. Il y a des années, il a même essayé de me faire promettre de l'épouser si jamais je me retrouvais dans cette situation. »

« Mais alors pourquoi ? » Edward les regardait tous les deux, stupéfait par le calme de Liza et l'air navré de Roy et elle poursuivit : « J'ai promis de ne jamais me compromettre avec un militaire. »

Le colonel la dévisagea à son tour et répliqua : « Pourtant ton père m'a donné son accord. C'est même lui qui voulait que je veille sur toi… »

Liza haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était à lui que l'avait promis ! »

Puis elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire devant la mine stupéfaite qu'affichaient aussi bien Roy qu'Edward et une fois encore, elle ne put que s'amuser de leur ressemblance.

« Alors si tout se passe bien demain, vous accepterez de l'épouser, lieutenant ? »

Breda qui était derrière eux et avait entendu leur échange ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger. Une fois la dernière bataille terminée et les généraux vaincus, le colonel n'avait plus de raison de poursuivre sa carrière militaire. C'était du moins son raisonnement. Liza parut un peu surprise, comme si elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à la question mais elle retrouva rapidement son visage calme et posé.

« Evitons de faire des plans sur l'avenir. Même si tout se passe bien demain, il nous faudra encore répondre de nos actes. »

L'air se chargea tout à coup et l'ambiance légère de cette fin de soirée devint beaucoup plus pesante.

« Mais en parlant en théorie… »

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Fuery d'intervenir et Liza remarqua que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, chacun attendant sa réponse. Roy se mit à rire face à son silence et la prenant complètement dans ses bras, il l'embrassa doucement.

Son geste entraîna des sifflets et des bravos dans l'assemblée, comme s'ils étaient tous impatients de les voir enfin ensemble.

« Ils sont pires que Hughes ! » murmura Roy en secouant la tête et Liza ne put qu'acquiescer.

Même dans les pires moments, ils gardaient tous l'esprit détendu et plutôt que de s'angoisser sur la future bataille, et ses potentielles conséquences douloureuses, ils ne s'intéressaient qu'à l'avenir de leur couple.

Mais Liza, elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête. Elle avait deux vies à protéger maintenant. Celle de son supérieur, comme elle l'avait juré en rentrant à son service et celle qu'il lui avait involontairement confiée et qui se développait lentement dans son ventre. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qui se passerait après.

La journée de demain serait décisive et les risques bien trop grands pour qu'elle se permette de faire des projets pour la suite. Elle ne se forgerait pas de faux espoirs. Pas cette fois. Et Roy le savait également donc il mit fin à cette conversation en ordonnant à tous d'aller se coucher. Malgré quelques protestations et quelques remarques pour la forme sur les privilèges de certains qui ne dormiraient pas seuls, le débat était clos et ils purent se reposer sans avoir à s'étendre sur leurs projets personnels.

Le lendemain, quand il partit au combat, il ne lui fit aucune promesse, et même s'il en mourait d'envie, il évita de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il se contenta de l'embrasser, en prenant soin de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

Vérifiant une dernière fois ses troupes, il était sur le point de lancer l'opération quand elle le rappela. Debout près de sa planque, son fusil à coté d'elle, Liza cria simplement : « Ne meurs pas Roy ! » C'était sa phrase préférée ces derniers temps, et sans doute sa manière à elle de lui dire je t'aime.

Avec son éternel sourire en coin, il lui répondit simplement : « Vous êtes là pour ça, mademoiselle Elizabeth. »

Puis il disparut au milieu de ses hommes pour passer à l'attaque, mais elle ne le perdrait pas de vue, elle couvrirait ses arrières jusque bout.

* * *

_So I'm done !_

_Woo, je dois avouer que je suis pas peu fière ! J'espère que ça vous a plu (et sinon, votre masochisme pour avoir tenu jusque là doit aussi être salué) et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de ne pas avoir tranché réellement sur la fin de leur histoire, mais ce n'était pas mon but au départ._

_Même si je rechigne à l'avouer, j'imagine plutôt un happy ending pour ces deux-là, en tout cas je le souhaite, mais je me refuse à en écrire un parce que verser du sirop sucré sur des bonbons au caramel, c'est pas bien mon truc finalement et qu'il y a des gens bien plus doués que moi pour ce genre de choses. Et là, j'ai déjà fort dans le mielleux. En plus, si je devais poursuivre l'histoire, je crois qu'en plus de me répéter grandement, je finirai par en tuer un des deux ou les mettre dans une position de séparation inéluctable, avec Roy emprisonné pour crime de guerre ou Liza envoyée à Xing pour fuir la répression civile pendant que Roy essaye de sauver son pays où, au choix, il mourra tragiquement ou finira par réaliser son rêve et ne pourra retrouver sa belle pour d'obscures raisons sur lesquelles je n'ai pas envie de me pencher parce que j'ai dit que j'avais fini !_

_Sinon, pour ceux qui m'avaient posé la question, c'est une fille, qui s'appellera Ai, parce que quoi que je fasse, j'ai un fond de fleur bleue parfaitement écœurant. Ai (prononcer Aie !) veut dire amour ou aimer en Chinois et tout le monde ici connait ma passion pour les noms à symboliques..._

_Bref, j'arrête de parler pour ne rien dire et je me lance dans les remerciements. _

_Vous avez été très nombreux à me suivre, à m'encourager, me soutenir ou me conseiller et je ne saurai vous dire combien j'ai apprécié à chaque fois de recevoir un petit mot me disant ce que vous aviez aimé, ou au contraire, là où je m'étais planté. _

_Je voudrais dire un grand merci à Nefer qui a pris un temps pas possible pour répondre à mes grandes questions existentielles, à Spicy qui est toujours là pour m'encourager et m'a remotivée quand je me lassais de cette histoire et Bob qui m'a écouté geindre régulièrement que j'arrivais à rien avec cette fic mais aussi tous les autres que je ne vais pas citer parce qu'il y en a pour des jours et que j'ai une mémoire de mérou donc j'ai peur d'en oublier si je me lance dans une liste..._

_Bref, je crois que cette fois j'ai vraiment fini. _

_Un million de merci et j'espère vous retrouver pour d'autres histoires ailleurs vu que je ne garde en FMA que des choses ponctuelles et quelques lemons. Et bon anniversaire à ShaKaan aussi._


End file.
